EXODUS
by ka-mia2286
Summary: Jake finially tells how he and the others managed to escape seven years ago
1. THE CAST

Here is a list of the characters -as of now- in Exodus. Trust me when I say there will be quite a few more. Let's hope I can keep track of them all this time around.

* * *

THE KIDS

* * *

**Benjamin Christopher Russell**- _age 21_- Chris is Jarod's brother / clone and a pretender oldest of all the kids. He is engaged to Debbie Broots. 

**Debbie Alexis Broots**-_age 21_- is Jon Broots's daughter, Chris's fiancee and Marc and Cassie's sister. Deb is also a pretender and the second oldest kid. She is engaged to Chris.

**Jeffery Allen Redman**- _age 20_- A former Centre project. Jeff along with his twin sister Jamie was stole from his parents at a young age. Jeff and Jamie were found in the bowls of the Centre by Will and Alley after the Centre was brought down. Jeff and Jamie were then reunited with their family. Over the years Jeff has grown quite close to Alley and the two are now dating. Jeff is a low level pretender and the father of AJ.

**Jamie Alana Redman**-_age 20_- A former Centre project. Jamie along with her twin brother Jeff was stole from her parents at a young age. Jamie and Jeff were found in the bowls of the Centre by Will and Alley after the Centre was brought down. Jamie and Jeff were then reunited with their family. Over the years Jamie has grown quite close to Will and the two have dating for about three years. Jamie is a low level pretender and the mother of Matty.

**William Anton Russell**- _age 19_- Will is Jarod and Morgan's oldest child of eight. He has a twin sister Alley with whom he shares a telepathic bond and is a pyrokinetic Pretender with an inner sense, and the gift of telepathy. Recently will has become a father to his son Matty, whose mother is Jamie.

**Alyssa Winifred Russell**- _age 19_- Alley is Jaord and Morgan's second oldest child. She is Will's twin and has a telepathic bond with her brother. Alley is a telekinetic, Pretender with an pyrokinetic ability and is telepathic. Do to one of Raines's experiments she lost her inner sense. Alley also has a daughter with Jeff named AJ.

**Aaron-Daniel Oz Koel Russell**- _age 14_- Aaron is Jarod and Morgan's third child and the oldest of a set of triplets. He is part of the project Black Files in which there are fourteen children all of multiple births. Aaron like his older brother Will is a pyrokinetic Pretender with an inner sense and empathic ability. Through his empathy he can transmit and receive emotions. Aaron also shares an telepathic/ empathic bond with his brother Andros and sister Alex.

**Andros Thomas-Kyle Russell**- _age 14_- Andros is Jarod and Morgan's fourth child and the second oldest of a set of triplets. Andros like his brothers is a pyrokinetic Pretender with an inner sense and empathic ability. Through his empath he can transmit and receive emotions. Andros also shares an telepathic/ empathic bond with his brother Aaron and sister Alex.

**Alexandra Katherine Russell**- _age 14_- Alex is Jarod and Morgan's youngest daughter and the youngest of a set of triplets. Alex like her brothers she is a pyrokinetic Pretender with an inner sense and empathic ability. Through her empath she can transmit and receive emotions. Alex also shares an telepathic/ empathic bond with her brothers Aaron and Andros.

**Peter Simon Vincent Russell** -_age 10 almost 11_- Peter was adopted by Jarod and Morgan, biologically Pete is Catharine and Mr. Parker's son. But he considers Morgan and Jarod his true parents. Peter is a pretender and had an inner sense. It is believed that Pete possess more abilities but has yet to display them. Pete was also cloned by his biological father, Mr. Parker.

**Zane Jason Christian Russell**- _age 6_- Zane to the adults Jason to the kids is Jarod and Morgan's son. He is oldest of a set of twins. Zane is a pretender, with a touch of an inner sense and recently developed empathy.

**Gabriel Jack Elijah Russell**- _age 6_- Gabe to the adults Jack to the kids is Jarod and Morgan's youngest child. Zane is his identical twin brother. Gabe is a pretender, with a touch of an inner sense and recently developed empathy

**Matthew Aiden Leo Russell** -_age newborn_- A part of Project Phoenix Redux. Matty is the infant son of Will and Jamie. Along with his cousin AJ, Matty was created without the knowledge of his parents. At this time Matty has no know powers but it is expected that he will be a pyrokinetic pretender with an inner sense.

**Alexandra Radha Stewart**- _age newborn_- The second half of Project Phoenix Redux, AJ is the daughter of Alley and Jeff. She like her cousin Matty was created without the knowledge of her parents. At this time AJ has no know powers but is expected to be a pyrokinetic pretender with an inner sense despite Alley lost her inner sense when she was very young.

**Markus Keegan Anthony**- Markus died a few minutes after entering the world. No one is quite sure why. Disappointed at the loss of a subject, and after years of trying the Centre managed to successfully clone Markus.

**Michael Kristopher Anthony**-_age 14_- Mike is Lex and Julia's son. His mother is Morgan's first cousin by Morgan's aunt Dorothy. Thus making Mike Morgan's nephew. Mike receives visions from coming in contact with object. He is also part of the Black Files and like all of the Black Files Mike is a pretender.

**Michelle Kaiya Anthony**- _age 14_- Maddie is Lex and Julia's daughter, and Mike twin sister. Her mother is Morgan's first cousin by Morgan's aunt Dorothy. Thus making Maddie Morgan's niece. Maddie receives visions from coming in contact with object. She is also part of the Black Files and like all of the Black File Maddie is a pretender.

**Keegan Matthew Anthony**- _age 6_- Keegan is the clone of his brother Markus. Code name Shadow he was kept hidden in Europe for most of his life. Shortly before the kidnaping of Jason, Jack and Pete, Keegan was kept hidden in SL-27. Keegan's abilities are not fully known. Somehow he does hear the voice of Markus, as well as his father's brother Andrew. Keegan is also an powerful telepath, and is the only known telepath with the ability to block Will. He has displayed a small am mount telekinetic power. It is obvious that Keegan possess many more abilities. As a part of Project Shadow Keegan is the oldest he was meant to be Shadow's Jake, their leader.

**Gregory Allen Grey**- _age 14_- Greg is the adopted son of Sam and Jen. Greg is the oldest of a set of triplets and his biological father is Lyle. Greg is also part of the Black Files. He is a pretender, and is capable of channeling other people's abilities.

**Jeremiah James Grey**- _age 14_- Jer is the adopted son of Sam and Jen. Jer is the second oldest of a set of triplets and his biological father is Lyle. Jer is also part of the Black Files. He is a pretender, and is capable of channeling other people's abilities. Unlike his brother and sister Jeremiah also possesses an inner sense.

**Melissa Elizabeth Grey**- _age 14_- Lissa is the adopted daughter of Sam and Jen. She is the youngest of a set of triplets and her biological father is Lyle. Lissa is also part of the Black Files. She is a pretender, and is capable of channeling other people's abilities.

**Amy Marina Grey**- _age 5_- Amy is Sam and Jen's youngest daughter. Amy has recently discovered that he is a telekinetic. Thanks to the Centre administering a drug to her parents to bring out their latent abilities Amy developed her telekinesis.

**Terra Justine Anthony**- _age 15_- Terra is Lex and Julia's niece. Her father Andrew was Lex's twin brother. Terra is Mike and Maddie's cousin and like her cousins she is a part of the Black Files. She is Tobias's older twin sister and recently gained the ability to see auroras.

**Tobias Jude Anthony**- _age 15_- Toby is Lex and Julia's nephew. His father Andrew was Lex's twin brother. Toby is Mike and Maddie's cousin and like his cousins he is a part of the Black Files. Toby is Terra's younger twin brother. Like his sister Tobias can see auroras.

**Marc Scott Broots**- _age 15_- Marc was adopted by Jon Broots. Marc has a twin sister Cassie and an adoptive sister Debbie. Marc's biological father, Devin was killed by Sam, when Devin attempted to kill Morgan. Marc is a Black File. He is a precognitive Pretender

**Cassandra Susanna Broots**- _age 15_- Cassie was adopted by Jon Broots. Cass has a twin brother Marc and an adoptive sister Debbie. Cassie's biological father, Devin was killed by Sam, when Devin attempted to kill Morgan. Cassie is a Black File and a precognitive Pretender

**Rachael Sasha Russell**- _age 15_- Rachael is the pretender Eddie's biological daughter. Rach and her twin brother Jake and half brother Adam were adopted by Ethan. She is a psychic pretender and part of the Black Files

**Jacob Roland Russell** - _age 15_- Jake is the pretender Eddie's biological son. Jake and his twin sister Rachael and half brother Adam were adopted by Ethan. He is a psychic pretender and the oldest of the Black Files

**Adam Edward Noonan-Russell**- _age 11 just shy of 12_-Adam is Eddie and Joanna Noonan's son. After his mother's death Adam was adopted by Ethan. Adam is a pretender but the Centre does not know of him. Like Any, Adam's father also received a drug to bring out his latent abilities that resulted in Adam becoming an electrokinetic.

**Logan Liam Russell**-_ age 3_- Logan is the son of Ethan Russell and Sara Russell. Logan is a retrocognitive, low level pretender. Logan also possess an inner sense that he inherited from his father. His retrocognitive abilities came from his mother.

**Katrina Rachael Russell**- _age 1_- Kay is the child of Ethan and Sara Russell. She is also the twin sister of Kale. At one year of age Kay is quite in tune with her inner sense.

**Kaleb Jacob Russell**-_ age 1_- Kale is one of the many children of Ethan and Sara Russell. He is also the twin brother of Kay. At one year of age Kale is quite in tune with his inner sense.

**Katharine Paige Stamati**s- _age 5_- Kat is the daughter of Emily Russell and Nick Stamatis. She has no know abilities

**Shane Nikko Stamatis**- _age 3_- Shane is the youngest child of Emily and Nick. Like his sister Shane has no know abilities.

**Cain Joseph Parker a.k.a Kaine **-_age 10 almost 11_- Cain is a part of project that involved creating three clones from Pete. Mr. Parker wanted to leave behind and heir and was worried that Pete would not live up to his standards thus Kaine and his "brothers" were created. Upon his birth Kaine was sent to the Isle of Carthis with his two other "brothers". He is the oldest of his "brothers" by a few minutes but is an imperfect clone. He has no abilities yet his younger brother Able/Benny has all of the abilities of Pete. Kaine's is a sociopath, and though not quite eleven years old he is very dangerous. As of now Kaine's location is unknown.

**Able Harold Parker a.k.a. Benjamin Riley Merrick Kirby**-_ age 10 almost 11_- The second clone in his group, Benny is the prefect clone. Unlike his two brothers Benny possesses All of Pete's abilities. He is able to hear his mother's voice and because of that it has kept him sane during his stay at the monastery, and kept him from becoming a sociopath like his brother, Kaine. Benny is very close to his sweeper Steve who is a father figure to the boy. Benny is also Mr. Parker's favorite son because unlike Kaine, Benny is the prefect clone.

**Seth**- Seth was the third clone, and the youngest in his group. Seth had many health problems as a toddler and shortly after his third birthday he died from the flu due to having a low immune system. It is unknown if Seth ever had any of Pete's abilities

**Allen David Grey** -_age 10_- son of Triumvirate member Susanna Grey, Sam's aunt on his father's side. Allen's father was killed by two Triumvirate members when he was young. The Triumvirate wanted for Allen's mother to give up her seat but she refuse. Allen balms his mother for his father's death. After spending most of his life observing Sam's family through documents, Allen decides to step in and help when Jeremiah and Alex go to Carthis in search for Peter.

**Malcolm David Collier Jr a.k.a Bane**-_ age 16_- A part of Project Midas, Bane was taken from his family at a young age. To create a stronger, faster, and more durable assassin, Bane was given a drug that in return caused his eyes to turn gold. Bane is the personal sweeper to John Parker. Bane is an assassin pretender

* * *

THE ADULTS

* * *

**Sydney Green**- Sydney is Married to Michelle. He has three children Morgan, Nick and Bobby. His grandchildren are Will, Alley, Aaron, Andros, Alex, Peter, Zane, Gabe, Greg, Jeremiah, Melissa, Katherine, and Shane. But all of the children call him Grampa Syd. 

**Michelle Green**- Michelle is married to Sydney they have a son Nick

**Charles Russell**- Charles is married to Margaret. He and Margaret have four children Jarod, Kyle, Emily, and Chris. Charles also has a son by Catherine Parker, Ethan. His grandchildren are, Will, Alley, Aaron, Andros, Alex, Pete, Zane, Gabe, Katherine, Jake, Rachael, and Adam. But is Grampa Charles to all of the children

**Margaret Russell**- Margaret is married to Charles. She is mother to Jarod, Kyle, Emily and Chris. Her grandchildren are Will, Alley, Aaron, Andros, Alex, Pete, Zane, Gabe, Katherine, Jake, Rachael, and Adam. Margaret is Grams to all of the children

**Jarod Russell**- Jarod is married to Morgan Green. He is father to Will, Alley, Aaron, Alex, Pete, Zane, and Gabe. He has three brothers, Kyle, Ethan, and Chris, and a Sister Emily. Jaord is also a pretender

**Morgan Russell**- Morgan is married to Jarod. She is mother to Will, Alley, Aaron, Alex, Pete, Zane, and Gabe. She had three brothers Lyle, Ethan, and Nick. There is also Sam who is more or less her adoptive brother. Morgan has an inner sense.

**Joanna Noonan**- Joanna is Adam's biological mother. She died of an brain aneurism. She was married to Eddie a pretender whom escaped with Jarod.

**Alexander Anthony**- Lex is married to Julia. They have a set of twins Mike and Maddie and another son Keegan. Lex's twin brother Andrew is Terra and Tobias Uncle. Andrew was killed shortly before Jarod escaped. Lex is also a Psychic.

**Julia Anthony**- Julia is married to Lex. She is Mike Maddie and Keegan's Mother. She is also a Psychic.

**Emily Stamatis**- Emily is married to Sydney's son Nick . They have a daughter Katherine and a son Shane. Emily is the Daughter of Margaret and Charles, and Jarod, Ethan, Kyle, and Chris's sister.

**Nicholas Stamatis**- Nick is Emily's Husband and Sydney and Michelle's son. His daughter is Katherine, Shane is his son. He is Morgan and Bobby's half brother.

**Samuel Grey**- The former Centre project/ sweeper is Catherine Parker's adoptive son. Sam is married to Jen and they have four children. Greg, Jeremiah, and Melissa whom they adopted. And their other daughter Amy. Sam is not a pretender but does carry the gene. He also has an extremely high IQ

**Jennifer Grey**- Jen is Sam's wife and a former Centre Doctor. She is Greg, Jeremiah, Melissa's and Amy's mother.

**Ethan Russell**- Ethan is the son of Catherine Parker and Charles Russell. He has five half brothers Jarod, Chris, Kyle, Pete -who Ethan views as his nephew, oppose to brother- and Bobby. He also has two half sisters Emily and Morgan. Ethan has three adopted children Jake, Rachael and Adam. And with his wife Sara, he has three other children Logan, Kay and Kale. Ethan possesses and inner sense and is a low level pretender.

**Sara Russell**- Sara is married to Ethan. With him she has three children Logan, and a set of twins Kay and Kale. She has adopted Jake, Rachael and Adam as thinks of them as her own children. Sara is retrocognitive, an ability she has passed on to her son Logan.

**Jon Broots**- Jon is Debbie's father. He is also Marc and Cassie's adoptive father. Jon is a low level pretender.

**Holly Broots**- Holly is married to Jon. She adopted his three children Debbie, Marc, and Cassie.

**John Cody**- A former friend of the family Cody, was once an EMS. He responded to the call in where Joanna Noonan -Adam's mother- had collapsed outside of the grocery store. Cody pronounced Joanna dead. He then carried a distraught Adam to Ethan. After becoming a doctor Cody, went to work for the Jamieson was the one who made it able for Parker to abduct Zane, Gabe, and Peter

**Steve Kirby**- Steve is the sweeper in charge of looking after Kaine, Seth and Benny. He was given the job shortly after he turned eighteen. For not quite eleven years he has been living on Carthis looking after the clones. Over the years Steve has come to view Benny as a son and recently adopted the young clone.

* * *

THE PROJECTS

* * *

**PHOENIX**- Unbeknownst to three of the four members of project Phoenix, they were created for each other. Jamie and Jeff were one half of Phoenix, Will and Alley the other. The two pairs were often compared to one another, at certain times Will and Alley were the control group while Jamie and Jeff were the variables. Where Will and Alley were separate at age seven Jamie and Jeff were kept together. Jeff became an assassin at age eight while Alley and Will got to hold on a bit longer to what was left of their childhood innocense. 

The Centre planed on reuniting Will and Alley when they reached fifteen and introducing them to Jamie and Jeff. From the four of them would come Phoenix Redux.

**THE BLACK FILES**- Originally designed to be a group of fifteen assassins, three sets of twins and three sets of triplets all born with in a year of each other. Markus one of the last of the Black Files to be born died moments after he was born. In many ways Phoenix was the prototype for the Black Files. Children designed to be completely devoted to one another. Yet here in lies the major flaw of the Black Files, they place the well being of one another above their loyalty to the Centre. Jake is the oldest of the Black Files and their unofficial leader, nearly everything he says is law when it comes to the Files.

Their abilities rage from physics to pyrokinetics. It is uncertain where their full potential lies. The creation of the Black Files led to a number of other projects including Shadow and Midas.

**LINEAGE**- Richard Parker was always concerned about what would happen to the Centre when he died. Though he produced an heir he was worried that Morgan would have an influence on Peter. Incase Peter did not become the son Parker decided he wanted a back up plan. So through a few scientific breakthroughs, Parker had Cox obtain a genetic samples of Peter, while Bridgette was still carrying him. Peter was then cloned three times, the clones were only carried for five months due to a drug that was developed to speed up the growth of the children while in the womb. The clones were born a month after Peter. They were named Cain, Able and Seth. Seth died still a toddler after due to the flu and a weak immune system.

Lineage is flawed, Able was the only clone of Peter to possess all of Peter's abilities. Cain has none of his predecessors abilities and Seth had a very weak immune system.

**PROJECT MIDAS**- Midas was created a year after the Black Files. Unlike the Black Files these children were not created in a lab but they were stolen from their families. Few were natural pretenders others were turned into artificial pretenders. When they were young a drug was administrated to them to enhance their strength, and dull their pain receptors. On of the side effects of this drug was that it turned the eyes of the children it was administered to gold. The members of Project Midas are extremely strong and can still fully function after being shot three to four times.

They children of Midas were raised in a militaristic setting, but unlike the Black Files, Midas was trained to be loyal to the Centre. They are soldiers and skilled assassins. Bane is one of the products of Project Midas

**SHADOW**- Shadow started with the death of Markus the Centre spent years trying to learn just how he died. The Centre eventually was able to produce a clone of Markus named Keegan. Keegan is the prototype for the rest of Shadow. Like Markus the rest of the Black Files are to be cloned and each imbued with all of the Black Files collective powers.

Growth hormones will be administrated to the children of Shadow to speed their physical and mental maturity. By the time they reach the age of five they will have the minds and bodies of eighteen year olds. From there out they will age normally. Keegan is the only one who was not given the growth hormone but after the rest of Shadow is born Keegan will begin his regimen of growth hormones so that he is on par with the rest of Shadow.

It was imperative that Keegan spend the first six years of his life undergoing a normal childhood. It was in those six years that he was trained to fear the Centre. It will insure that he instills his fear of the Centre into the rest of Shadow, because he is to be their leader.

**PRJOECT PHOENIX REDUX**- Project Phoenix Redux are simply the children of Will and Jaime and Alley and Jeff. Redux are the children of what the Centre hopes to be the ultimate pairing. The perfect children.


	2. SO IT BEGINS

Disclaimer: The Pretender is not a creation of mine. But Will, Alley, The Black Files, Adam, Jason, Jack, Kat, Kay, Kale, Logan, Shane, Jeff, Jamie, and a bunch more characters that I can't keep track of are.

* * *

I also don't own the right's to James Taylor's _Sweet Baby James_. I just enjoy the song

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to post the first chapter of Exodus to let everyone get a taste of my new story. Exodus takes place not quite seven years after The Black Files. And feel free to refer to the character list in the beginning. And I promise each time a new character is added that is not on the list I'll put them up there to help with confusion. Hope you all enjoy.  
-Alex

* * *

CHAPTER 1

SO IT BEGINS

* * *

_October 28, 2010_

_10:43pm_

_Unknown location_

_Holding Cell_

"Pete, I'm scared," Jason whispered.

"It's okay Jasa. Everything's gonna be okay," Pete told his little brother.

"Pete, what if Momma and Daddy can't find us?" Jack asked. Jack and Jason were twins, and at six years old the youngest of Jarod and Morgan Russell's eight children. Peter was eleven and Jarod and Morgan's third youngest child.

"Look Mom, and Dad will find us," Pete told the twins. "They found Alex, Andy, and Air last time. They'll find us this time," He added softly.

"Wish Will, Alley, Air, Andy or Alex were here. Least then we'd have some light and it wouldn't be dark.," Jason said. Pete agreed with his brother. It was pitch black in the tiny room the three boy's were being held. Pete could barely make out the outline of his hand an inch from his face. Had one of his older brothers or sisters been there they would have been able to produce some form of light through their pyrokinesis.

Actually the room was not completely dark. In the far corner of the room was a source of light. A light that Pete was doing his best to ignore. About nine feet in the air hovered a tiny red light. Pete was very glad his baby brothers were unaware of what the red light symbolized he knew that it would just upset the twins further.

Pete glanced down at his wristwatch and hit the light button. A soft blue glow emitted from the face of his watch. The glow was enough for Pete to read the time and get a good look at the condition of his brothers. Jason was to his right and Jack to his left. Both boys sported an identical cut just above their right eye. The twins like all of their siblings had inherited their grandmother's blue eyes -Jamieblues as their uncle Sam called them-. The twins also had a head full of reddish brown hair which none of their older siblings had. Jason and Jack were often referred to the Wesley twins due to the fact they resembled the red haired twins from the Harry Potter series. Both had red hair, a penchant for pulling pranks, and were extremely outgoing.

Pete too had blue eyes, but his hair was brown. Unlike his younger brothers Pete was quite reserved. He was the quietest of his parents children. Pete was often found with his head in a book or at his desk jotting down stories or drawing. Every now and then Pete was known for pulling off a prank or two and he and his cousin Adam were well know for their extortion abilities.

"Guess what you two it's late," Pete said letting go of the button on his watch. The light went out five seconds later.

"How late?" Jason and Jack asked.

"The way past your bed time type of late," Pete replied.

"But we..." Jason began.

"Can't sleep," Jack finished.

"How about I sing you two your lullaby. Think you can go to sleep then?" Pete asked.

"Maybe," The twins replied. The two boys then rested their heads in Pete's lap, and closed their eyes. Pete began to sing in a low beautiful voice that he inherited from his biological mother.

"Are two young cowboys, who live on the range,"

Their horses and cattle, their only companions

They work in the saddle and they sleep in the canyons

Just waiting for pastures to change

Goodnight you moonlight babies

Rock-a-bye sweet baby Zane

Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose

Don't let me go down in my dreams

And rock-a-bye sweet baby Gabe."

The twins had fallen asleep out of pure exhaustion by then time Pete had reached the chorus of the lullaby. The lullaby was a take on James Taylor's song "Sweet Baby James". Shortly after the twins had been born Will and Alley -Jason, Jack, and Pete's eldest brother and sister- had changed the lyrics of the song so that it catered more towards the twins. Will and his twin had made the lullaby plural, and changed 'sweet baby James' to 'sweet baby Zane' and 'sweet baby Gabe' -Zane and Gabe being Jason and Jack's proper names-.

With the twins asleep Pete was able to reflect upon what had occurred earlier that day that placed he and his two brothers in the situation that they were in.

* * *

_October 28, 2010_

_3:11pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

It was just after three o'clock when Pete, Jason, Jack, and their cousin Adam had been walking home from the park and a black Lincoln town car had pulled up and parked on the opposite side of the street from the boys. Instantly Pete's brain went in to red alert. He unlike the twins and Adam had been exposed to Centre life. And though the Centre had supposedly been gone for the past six -almost seven- years, Pete wanted to get the hell away from that black Lincoln town car.

"Run," Pete whispered fiercely and shoved his younger brothers to get them moving. The men in the car must have seen Pete spot them for the no sooner had the four boys begun to run did the doors to the car swing open. Four men in dark suites got out of the car and chased after the boys.

"Shit sweepers!" Pete yelled. "Jace, Jack run t' the woods," he called after his brothers. Pete knew that if he and the other three boys had any chance of losing the sweepers they would have to make it to the woods. All of the children knew the layout of the woods better than their own reflection. Pete just hoped that he, Adam and the twins would make it to the woods before the sweepers caught them.

Of the four children only Adam was capable of making it to the woods. Pete, Jason, Jack were hit with tasers, within five feet of the pine needle covered forest. Adam turned and stopped for a moment contemplating on if he should take the chance to go back for his cousins but was to frighted. So Adam hightailed it to one of the children's underground clubhouses.

The clubhouse was nothing more than an eight foot wide by eight foot deep square hole in the ground. Plywood kept the walls from collapsing and they were covered with a lid composed of a 3/4 inch sheet of plywood, a ½ inch sheet of homosote and a 1/4 inch sheet of lauan, camouflaged to resembled the forest floor. There were ten such structures dispersed throughout various locations of the fifty acres of forest that the Russell family owned. All of the clubhouses were originally built for one purpose. A place for the children to hide in case remnants of the Centre ever discovered the family's location.

Adam stayed hidden in one of the underground club houses for close to an hour before he felt it was safe for him to emerge. An hour and a half before the sun was beginning to set as a dirt stained Adam entered the kitchen through the back door.

"Holy shit Adam what happened to you?" Will asked when he caught sight of the boy. Not only was Adam streaked in dirt, he had leaves sticking out of his brunet hair, and his arms and face had tiny lacerations from where the branches of trees had hit him as Adam had ran for his life.

Will placed the spatula he was using on the counter and walked over to the boy. Alley who had also been in the kitchen helping Will prepare dinner approached Adam.

"Adam how did this happen?" Alley asked taking Adam's face into her hands as she inspected the many cuts that decorated it.

"Me, Pete, Jasa, and Jacky were walkin' home from the park when a car pulled up. Pete freaked and told us t' run. All of a sudden four men in suits got out of a car and came chasin' after us. I made it to the woods and to one of the club houses. I think the four men got Pete and the twins," Adam said rather quickly.

"Ad are you sure the men were wearing dark suites?" Will asked the twelve year old.

"Yes," Adam said he then whispered. "Will, Pete said they were sweepers."

Will and Alley exchanged looks of horror that didn't go unnoticed by Adam. "Will, Alley it can't be sweepers can it? The Centre's gone. 'S been gone for six years hasn't it?" Adam asked, only it was more of a plea. A plea for Will and Alley to disprove what Pete had said. Adam knew that if the Centre had indeed reemerged then no one in his family was safe.

"Listen to me Adam sweetie, we don't know for a fact if it really is the Centre. Right now all that matters is getting Pete, Jace, and Jack back. Okay?" Alley told Adam. Adam nodded his head. "Good boy. Now go upstairs and get cleaned up. Will and I will let everyone know what happened," Alley instructed. Adam dutifully did as told and went up stairs to wash up.

Once Adam left the kitchen Will pulled his twin into his embrace. "It'll be okay Al," Will muttered into his sister's hair. "We'll get them back I promise."

"What are we gonna tell Momma and Daddy?" Alley asked.

"Everything Adam told us," Will replied. "Come on we need to tell Mom and Dad," Will said and led his sister upstairs to the office their parents shared. Jarod ran a successful privet pediatrician practice office where he worked along side Ethan, Jen, Lex, and Julia. Morgan had gone into family law, and was one of the top lawyers along the eastern seaboard. And both Jarod and Morgan were co-chairmen of the Jamieson Foundation, the former Centre.

"Hiya Will. Hiya Al," Logan said as Will and Alley crossed the living room to reach the stairs. Logan was Ethan and his wife Sara's son. The little boy was four years old. He had one blue eye and one green and light blonde hair that he had inherited from his mother. Logan had also inherited quite a few abilities from his mother, Logan was retrocognitive telepath, and also possessed an inner sense. Luckily he had yet to completely develop his abilities giving his parents enough time to help Logan control his abilities.

Around to four year old precog sat his younger brother and sister Kaleb and Katrina who were none surprisingly twins. Kale and Kay were the splitting image of their older brother Logan except Kale's eyes were blue and Kay's were green. Also sitting in the room with Logan was Kat -Nick and Emily's daughter-, and Amy -Sam and Jen's daughter- both girls were six years old. It hurt Will and Alley to look at the younger children it made them remember that their younger brothers were missing presumably kidnaped, and their lives were more than likely in danger.

"Wha rong 'ill," Kale asked his eldest cousin.

"Nothing squirt," Will said ruffling the little boy's hair. Will and Alley then continued upstairs.

'_They don't believe us,'_ Alley told her brother telepathically.

"I know," Will replied out loud. The two then reached their parents' office together they knocked on the door.

"Come in," Came Jarod's muffled voice. Simultaneously Will and Alley took a deep breath and entered their parents' office. Jarod and Morgan took one look at their children's stony, ashen, faces and knew that something was amiss.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked.

"The Pete, Jasa, and Jacky are missing," Will said. Will and Alley then reiterated Adam's story. Jarod and Morgan's faces grew paler and paler with every word.

"Where are the others," Morgan managed to ask the nine year old twins.

"Everyone -all the kids I mean- are here. Deb and Chris are still out. All the Files are in their room, and Ad's probably asleep. The babes are in the livingroom downstairs." Will answered.

"Momma, Daddy what do we do?" Alley asked. Jarod immediately went into pretend mode and Morgan fell back onto her cleaner training. They knew that for the sake of their other children and the rest of their family they could not let their emotions get the best of them. There would be time enough to play the panicking parent later. But first they had to get the children to safety.

Will and Alley already knew the protocol but it was all too much for them. Seven years prior Aaron, Andros, and Alex- Will and Alley's younger brothers and sister- had been abducted by Douglass Willard, one of Jarod's many enemies. The triplets had almost been killed. Will and Alley were trying their hardest not to think that the same might happen to Pete, Jason, and Jack.

"Start packing. We need to get everyone to safety. Your mother and I will alert everyone," Jaord told his children.

"Files won't go," Will commented it went unsaid that Will and Alley would be staying behind as well to assist their parents with the search for the boys.

"That's fine we may need their abilities to find the boys," Morgan said. "Once everyone get's here you two will go with Sam, Adam and a few of the Files to where the boys were taken and see what you can find."

"Yes Momma," The twins replied.

"We will find them," Morgan said walking over to the twins and enveloping them in a hug.

"I feel like there is nothing we can do," Will confessed. "And if..."

"No," Morgan said placing a finger over Will's lips. "Thinking like that will not find your brothers. Now let the Files know what's going on and start packing."

"Yes ma'am," They replied. Morgan kissed each of then on the forehead and let them go about their task. Once the twins had left Jarod wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. Morgan leaned into his embrace.

"If it is the Centre they won't hurt them,"Jarod told her. "They took the boys for a reason. The boys are young and whoever took them believes that because the boys are young they're easier to control. Obviously they don't know our boys.'

"Not to mention the fact that no one outside of our family -save a few select friends- knows that the boys are pretenders and that Pete has an inner sense." Jaord said.

"You're forgetting that the twins are telepathic granted they don't really know how to use their telepathy. And Peter... well no one is quite sure what Peter is capable of. Lex and some of the other's think that when Pete reaches puberty his abilities will grow..." Morgan trailed off.

"You're thinking that all it's going to take for Pete's abilities to come out is for someone to anger him a great deal" Jarod said.

"It happened with all our other children," Morgan commented. "And knowing Peter at this moment he's quite angry he and his baby brothers -the two people Pete is most protective of- have been abducted. Peter could care less about his own safety all that matters to him is the safety of Zane and Gabe. He'd kill for them.

"Then let's find our sons before Peter does something he may regret." Jarod replied.

* * *

So that was the first chapter let me know what you all thought. I'm not sure when I'll update this one since I'm still posting Genesis. I guess it mostly depends on the response I get. 


	3. SEARCHING FOR CLUES

Grace- Glad you liked the first chapter. I was hoping it would go over well.

LJP- I don't know if this is a welcome back per say. I still need to finish posting the rest of Genesis. But I was really anxious to start posting this as well. As for things being set for this story they mostly are. Within a month all of Genesis should be up, just in case I made some references to the later chapters of Genesis.

Erikstrulove- Hey you're back. Man did you have some catching up to do. See you go away for two months and you miss the posting of a new story :) I hope that I posted this chapter up in time before you have to leave again.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

SEARCHING FOR CLUES

* * *

_October 28, 2010_

_5:10pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"What do we do?" Jake asked, at fifteen Jake was oldest of the Black files. He was also their unofficial leader. Granted he and the others did have a tendency to but heads every now and then; and occasionally Jake's head met Alex's fist.

"Get the babes stuff together," Will said referring to Logan and the other children that were downstairs.

"We might need Lo," Rachael spoke. "Lo's a retrocog and may pick up something if the rest of us can't."

"We need to get to the site now. It's been over an hour an we all know that as time passes we're least likely to pick up any psychic residue," Mike said.

"We have to wait for Dad first," Jeremiah told his cousin. Jeremiah's father, Sam was a detective with the FBI. He worked along family friends in the violent crimes unit.

"Wait's over, Dad's home," Greg said glancing out the window. Sam's convertible pulled up in the drive way. Two seconds latter Sam's wife, Jen pulled in, followed by Lex, Julia and Ethan. The four had left from the doctors office. As the five sprinted into the mansion, Emily along with Ethan's wife Sara pulled up and Nick parked behind them a few moments later.

"Good they're all here, that means we can go to the sight," Aaron said running a hand through his hair. The sixteen children then bounded down the stairs nearly running into Ethan.

"Jake, Rach where's your brother?" Ethan asked his eldest children.

"Asleep," the twins replied continuing down the stairs.

Ethan sprinted the rest of the way up the stairs and down the hall to the room Adam shared with Pete. Ethan entered the boys' room. It had changed little over the past six years. There was still the Spider-man mural on the wall that had been painted by Will, Alex, Aaron, Andros, and Chris. The boys had refused to part with it. The bunk bed that once furnished the room was gone and in it's place were two full size beds. One bed had Spider-man sheets, the other X-men.

In front of each bed were two desk. On one sat a laptop and a neatly stacked pile of books consisting of "On Writing" by Stephen King, "The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe", and "Canterbury Tales". There were also a stack of notebooks each filled with stories, poems and drawings. It was Pete's desk.

On the other side of the room sat Adam's desk, the complete opposite of his cousin's. The desk was in total disarray. Homework papers and graded test strewn every where. A Red Sox's hat propped haphazardly on Adam's laptop. Comic books -X-Men, Spider-man, and Wolverine- were teetering perilously on the edge of the desk. Next to the laptop sat a photo of Eddie and Joanna Noonan, Adam's biological parents, both had died before Adam had reached his sixth birthday. Next to the picture sat another framed photograph. It was a family photograph of Ethan, Sara, Jake, Rachael, Adam, Logan, Kale, and Kay taken just a month before Kay and Kale's first birthday.

Ethan sat on the edge bed next to his sleeping son. _'He needs a haircut,' _Ethan thought as he brushed Adam's damp hair out of his face. Adam stirred slightly and opened his eyes.

"Dad?" Adam said sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey champ." Ethan said.

"I'm sorry Dad. I'm so sorry." Adam sobbed. Ethan pulled his son into his arms and began to rock him.

"It's okay Ad. It's okay. What happened it's not your fault." Ethan told his son. He had been afraid of this. Ethan knew his son better than anyone. After Joanna had died, Adam blamed her death on himself. He believed that it was his mother's love for him that had caused her death. Adam had closed himself off from everyone after Joanna had died, afraid that if he let anyone in they too would die. It was Ethan who had finally broken through, who had convinced Adam that he wasn't cursed.

But now Adam's cousins, his closest friends had been kidnaped, when they were with Adam. And the boy blamed himself.

"I should have gone back for them. I could have helped." Adam muttered into his father's chest.

"You might have been taken too," Ethan told his son. "Now listen to me Ad, you can beat yourself up about this later. Right now we need you to show us where this happened. And then I need you to look after the babes. We're sending all of you to the safe house in Bangor. Jake and the others aren't going so you need to help your Mom, aunts and uncles look after brothers, sister, and cousins. Kay?"

"Kay," Adam sniffled rubbing the tears from his face.

"Start packing some of your things then. Pete's as well. I'll see you down stairs in a bit." Ethan said getting up from the bed.

"Yes sir," Adam replied.

"Adam are you going to be okay?" Ethan asked his son. Adam's grey eyes grew dark.

"I will be once we find those bastards that took my cousins," Adam replied. Ethan nodded his head and left Adam to his packing. It didn't thrill Ethan that Adam's self pitying had been replaced with anger. Objects had a tendency to fly around the room or be set ablaze when any of the children lost control of their emotions. But then again anger was better than self pity.

Ethan left his son's room to check on Morgan and Jaord. He found the couple in Jason and Jack's room packing some clothes for the twins into the twins Wolverine backpacks.

"How are you two holding up?" Ethan asked his half brother and sister.

"We're not as bad as we were when the triplets were taken," Morgan commented and Ethan could hear the hint of disgust in her voice.

"Mor it's alright that you're not as crazy as you were when the triplets were taken," Sam said entering the room. "Willard had Air, Andy, and Alex then and we knew that he would kill them. More than likely the Centre or what's left of the Centre has Pete, Zane and Gabe." Sam told her. Only the adults called Jason and Jack by their first names.

"Morgan we all know that the Centre won't hurt the boys they need them too much." Ethan said with a pained look on his face. He was just as worried about the boys as their parents. Pete was one of the last remaining links to the mother Ethan had never been allowed to know. Pete- as well as Morgan, and Lyle- shared Catherine Parker as their mother. Neither Pete or Ethan ever had the chance to know Catherine. Ethan was born minutes before his mother had been murdered, and Pete was born decades later.

"We don't even know if it is the Centre," Morgan sighed.

"Hate to play the role of the cop right now but Ethan, I need Adam. And Jar, Mor, which kids do you want me to take? And are either of you coming?" Sam asked knowing that he need to get everyone to focus on the task at hand.

"Both of us are coming as well as Will, Alley, Jake and his band of merry men," Jarod answered.

"It's more like pissed off men. Right now Alex, Andros, and Aaron are in the workout room giving the punching bags all they have. And lets just say I saw a bit of smoke wafting off of Will and Alley." Sam said.

"What about Deb and Chris? Has anyone heard from them?" Ethan asked.

"Chris on his way here from Richmond breaking every single speed limit. Deb should be here soon she was already on her way home from D.C.. She was with Jon and Holly Looking for wedding gowns" Jarod informed his brother.

"And what of Charles, Margaret, Sydney and Michelle?" Sam asked.

"Dad, and Michelle, are with Angelo and are flying out of France. They're going to meet everyone in Bangor. Charles and Margaret are flying to the airport now with the plane to take everyone to the safe house." Morgan answered.

"Good then lets get Adam and the others and get going." Sam said.

_

* * *

October 28, 2010_

_5:26pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Odds Lane_

Adam led the group of nineteen people to where the abduction had taken place. For the next twenty minutes the sixteen children that made up the majority of the group studied the scene by touching various things to see if they could get a vison or emotion that would give them a clue as to where Pete, Jason, and Jack had been taken.

"Nothing," Marc sighed tossing the rock he held in his hand on to the pavement.

"Did anyone pick up anything?" Will asked. He was answered with fourteen no's. Will stared at his baby sister. Alex had not answered. She was leaning against an oak tree staring at Adam. Will nodded at Alley and the two of them walked over to Alex.

'_Where are you baby sister?'_ Will asked Alex telepathically.

'_Crime scene,' _Alex replied. _'There,'_ she said triumphantly and broke her telepathic link with Will.

"What did you find Katie girl?" Alley asked using Jarod's nickname for Alex.

"License plate. Arizona tags. Number was 1611811," Alex said. She had gone through Adam's mind and searched through his memories of the abduction for any clues that would lead them to the boys.

"Good work, Baby girl," Will said and kissed his sister on top of her head. Will and Alley then went to tell their parents what Alex had seen.

A short while later the group made it back to the house. Ten minutes later a caravan of cars fled the mansion.

* * *

Up next: Pete and Adam do some thinking.

* * *

Review please 


	4. A BAD DREAMS RETURN

Pretender Fanatic- It is a lot of people isn't it. And guess what I have four more appearing in the chapter after next. Yup I'm a glutton for punishment. Will and Alley are adults now. You'll find out more about their life in the next chapter. Which brings in two more characters. Ugh how am I keeping all of these people strait?

I must admit I did had fun naming the new kids. Logan, hey I got to have my X-Men/Dark Angel allusion some where. And actually in this chapter you'll learn who gave Logan his name.

Annette- I love receiving your reviews you keep me on my toes. As for the physic kids, most of them are related to Catherine Parker which is where they get their physic abilities. The rest of the Black Files who are physics were breed to be physics, as well as pretenders.

As for Ethan and his wife's three children they get abilities from both sides of their parents -pretender abilities, and inner sense from Ethan, and Logan get's his retrocognitivity from his mother-.

But yeah I get your point there are a lot of physics. As for Jarod's last name, I just decided to stick with the last name of Russell mostly because it's my dog's name. I had meant to change it before I posted the chapter in The Black Files with Jarod's last name, but I never got around to it.

Erikstrulove- Who's heading all of this up. Well you'll probably figure it out in this chapter. I do kinda make it obvious. As for Markus you have 17 to 18 more chapters to go.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

A BAD DREAMS RETURN

* * *

_October 29, 2010_

_1:43am_

_Unknown location_

_Holding Cell_

Pete sighed inwardly as he paced the twelve by twelve foot cinder block cell for what seamed to him the hundredth time. He had felt sleep fast approaching but refused to rest until he had learned who was behind his and his brothers abduction. Pete stopped in front of the camera and began to ponder who was in charge of the operation.

"Who are you?" Pete asked the tiny red light in the corner of the room. The camera had no reply. Pete ran a hand through his hair and continued his pacing. In effort to stay awake he began to make a mental list of his parents' enemies.

Mr. Parker and Raines were of course at the top of the list. The two men had lost their entire empire due to Pete's family. Then there was the Triumvirate, they had lost a valuable resource when the Centre fell. And though Pete's Uncle Sam was nephew to one of the Triumvirate members, Sam had long ago lost what ever protection his ties to the Triumvirate offered.

Pete supposed that Willie and Cox could also be behind the abduction. But neither man was truly that intelligent to pull of such an operation._ 'Not Willie anyhow,'_ Pete thought to himself. _'That idiot can't even tie his own shoe unless given the ordered and even then he'd screw up.'_ And it was the truth Willie was a lackey who did as instructed.

Then there was Lyle, biologically Pete's half brother. And though Lyle like Mr. Parker and Raines had been imprisoned following the fall of the Centre, Pete did not view Lyle as a threat. Lyle seamed to have welcomed prison life. Pete supposed that the spark of humanity that remained in Lyle wanted to atone for his past misdeeds. Not to mention the fact that Lyle had three very good reasons not to cause problems for the Russell family; Greg, Jeremiah, and Melissa.

The red haired triplets were biologically Lyle's children. Over the course of six years Lyle had come to care for his children. Lyle wanted the best for his children considering he had taken so much from them, their mother, their childhood, their innocense. And if the Russells and their extended family made the triplets happy then Lyle wanted for the Russells and their extended family to remain safe.

Pete also knew that his parents had enemies that weren't involved with the Centre. During the years the Centre had hunted him down, Jaord had made many enemies from his pretends. Douglas Willard the Blue Moon Killer was one. But Willard was dead, and had been for close to seven years. Willard had kidnaped Aaron, Andros, and Alex shortly after their seventh birthday. Had Sam not arrived in time the triplets would have been dead.

Jarod had made another enemy from his pretends. In fact the man was Morgan's enemy as well. Efram Bartlett. Jarod had crossed the racist's path several times and each time Bartlett had ended up in prison. As far as Pete knew Bartlett was still in prison but things might have changed.

If Raines, Mr. Parker, Willie, Cox or Lyle were behind Pete and the twins kidnaping that meant that they had either managed to escape prison or had enough influences and connections to orchestrate the abduction.

Pete glanced down at his watch. It read 2:04am. Pete knew that he should get some sleep. He had been awake for over twenty hours. _'And if who ever is in charge is running this place like the old Center they'll have me up at seven,' _Pete thought.

The boy hunkered down between Jason and Jack on the cold concrete floor. Finding himself uncomfortable due to his wallet in his back pocket, Pete pulled the black leather wallet -with his initials P.S.V.R.-out of his pocket. . He was surprised that he had been allowed to keep it. The men who had abducted Pete, Jason, and Jack had removed the boys necklaces, each necklace had a pendant of the eye of Ra dangling from a silver chain. Pete ran his finger over the silver R on his wallet.

It was time for Pete to stop lying to himself. He knew why he and his brothers had been kidnaped. Peter by blood was a Parker, and the one true heir to the Centre. Someone was trying to found a new Centre and so far was doing a damn good job. They already had the legitimate heir to the Centre as well as two exceptionally bright pretenders.

Pete ran his finger's over his initials again. "P...S... V... R... Peter Simon Vincent Russell." he whispered as he ran a finger over the letters. He then looked up at the camera.

"I won't be who you want me to be," He told the camera. "I'm a Russell not a Parker. I won't run this place I won't be a Parker."

A few yards away a man ran a finger along the image of Pete that was on a televison screen.

"Once a Parker always a Parker, my boy. And everyone knows that Parker's and the Centre go hand in hand."

* * *

Adam awoke to find a tiny lump curled at his side. Logan had fallen asleep next to his brother. The toddler had his index, middle, and ring fingers in his mouth and sucked on them as he slept. Adam smiled at the sight of his younger brother remembering how he had received his name. It had become family custom for older sibling to name their younger brothers and sisters. Adam had been in the middle of an X-men obsession when Sara had been pregnant with Logan. Adam's favorite X-man at the time had been Wolverine, but he knew that there was no way on God's green earth that Sara or Ethan would allow for one of their children to be named Wolverine. So Adam had suggested Logan, the other name Wolverine went by. Needless to say the name went over quite well.

Adam's uncle Jon often joked that the real life versions of Marvel's comic book characters lived at the mansion. There was Logan, Kat -often called Kitty by the other children after the X-Men character Kitty Pryde-, Pete whose original name was Peter Parker, and Alley whose code name -along with Will's- at the Centre was Phoenix.

A few years back on of the kids -Marc supposedly- had a sign made that read _'Russell's School of the Gifted' _placed on the gate to the mansion. The mailman had seen it and jokingly asked Morgan if there was danger room in the mansion and a jet under the basketball court. The Black Files having been with in ear shot of the mailman's question got a far away look in their eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Morgan.

Morgan had remember the last time the children had gotten such a look in their eyes, she had ended up with a replica of the set from Indian Jones in her back yard. The next day Morgan removed the sign.

Adam glanced over at Logan and saw that he was shivering. Adam took off his jacket and placed it on Logan. The jacket already large on Adam, engulfed Logan. It was an old EMS jacket given to Adam by John Cody the day Adam's mother had died. Cody had been the one to arrive first on scene and pronounced Joanna dead. Cody had wrapped Adam up in his EMS jacket and taken the boy to Ethan. Adam had tried to return the jacket to but Cody told Adam to keep it. Cody, no longer and EMT was a doctor who worked at the Catherine Jamieson Foundation in Blue Cove.

'_Blue Cove'_. Adam wondered if that was where Pete, Jason, and Jack were. Adam figured that only an idiot would take the boys to Blue Cove. According to the license plate on the Lincoln the boys might be in Arizona. And as Adam and all of the other children younger than him where heading to the safe house in Bangor with their parents, the Black Files, Will, Alley, Chris, Debbie, Jarod, Morgan, Ethan and Sam where all headed to Arizona in search of Pete and the twins.

"Ad?" Logan yawned looking up at his older brother.

"Hey Wolvie," Adam said using his pet name for his brother.

"Dey, gonna find, Pete, Jasa, and Jacky right?" Logan asked.

"Of course they are Lo, you know that," Adam told the little boy.

"Dey gots t' find um soon Ad. For somethin' bad happen t' Pete. Or is it for Pete do somethin' bad? Can't member," Logan yawned, and climbed into Adam's lap.

"Wolvie what did you see?" Adam muttered into the boys hair.

"Saw a light, an' heard two gunshots an' two peoples screamin'," Logan said snuggling into Adam's embrace. Adam was thankful that Logan was not frightened by his visions.

"Ad?" Came Logan's muffled voice.

"Yes sir?"

"You sleep. Can't help if you gets no sleep," Logan commanded his brother.

"Okay Wolvie I'll sleep," Adam promised.

"You sing first?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Anything for you Lo. Anything for you," Adam said and began to sing Logan's lullaby, which was Billy Joel's 'Goodnight My Angel'. It was custom for Adam and Pete to sing their younger brother's to sleep each night. Adam wondered if Pete was singing the twins to sleep.

As Adam began to drift off to sleep as he sung to Logan he thought of what Logan had said. Adam had a brief flash back to six years ago. Jason and Jack had been but a few months old which meant the Centre had yet to have been brought down. Adam remembered walking to the bathroom late one night. Will had been on the phone talking to someone, curious Adam stopped to listen.

* * *

_January 13, 2004 3:06am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"_It's me." Will speaks into the phone. Adam clad in his X-men pyjamas pauses outside of Will and Alley's door "Couldn't sleep, wanted to make sure you were okay." Will says a short while later. "Good." Will says weakly. "Yeah. They're getting worse. Woke up and my bed was on fire, Al's too." He says his voice wavering._

"_Yeah, we put it out before anyone found out." Will tells the person on the other line. "I got a burn on my arm, but it's not so bad. I took some Advil so it doesn't hurt anymore." The boy says quietly._

"_I didn't want to worry her. She was already concerned about you. I caught her chuggin' a bottle of Pepto-Bismol earlier. I didn't want to make her ulcer any worse." Will says and Adam realizes that Will is talking about Morgan._ 'Which means that Will is talking to Uncle Jarod' _Adam thinks._

"_Me and Alley are walking down a corridor looking for somethin'. We get to a door and it's c-closed. We don't want t-to go in but somethin' —makes us. W-we o-open the door an-and there's a-a blind-blinding light. Th-then g-gun shots are fired. T-two of 'em. We h-hear a m-man and woman scream. Th-the l-light goes a-away and there's b-b-blood, lots of it. Every-everywhere. Then m-me and Al wake up screamin'." Will finishes. Adam's blood runs cold never has he hear Will speak in such a manner. Will was normally so brave, so calm, nothing ever worried him. _

"_Y-yeah." Will stutters_

"_What if it's real, Dad?" Will whispers. "What if it was a premonition?" _'It is Uncle Jaord,' _Adam thinks._

"_I don't think it was. I think it was a warning." Will says obviously shaken. "Kay... Yes...Sleep, next t' me. I gave her some pills...Yes...Kay...Please, I can't. Can you tell her? I don't wanna see it again." Adam is still in shock Will is so obviously scared of what he and Alley dreamed about. _

"_Check on the others." Will says and Adam realizes that is his cue to return to his room but he waits outside of Will and Alley's room a bit longer._

"_Dad?... When are you coming home?...Dad, can me and Alley be sick tomorrow? I don't wanna go t' school...Okay, night Dad...Dad...Can I check on the others then call you back. Just to talk. I don't think I'm going to be able to go t' sleep...Kay." Will says. "I'll be right back." Adam then quietly but quickly makes his way back to his room. He says up for the next hour wondering why such a silly dream shook Will so badly._

Logan's dream/vision sounded an awfully lot like Will and Alley's. _'Oh God,' _Adam moaned. _'Pete what have you gotten in to.'

* * *

_

Authors Note#1: For those of you who would like to read Jarod and Will's full conversation it's located in Chapter 50 of THE BLACK FILES

Authors Note#2: I have a play starting up tonight, and the next two weeks are going to be crazy. I will try to update in three days, if I don't it's just because I've been swamped, but don't worry you can expect an new chapter.

* * *

Reviews are always nice, and they give me something to look forward

* * *

Up Next: Alex finds herself a bit overwhelmed with the disappearance of her brothers.

* * *


	5. BREAKDOWN

Erikstrulove- I had no idea that I was going to reuse that dream but I realized that I never had closure on it, so I decided to use in it this. And keep the dream in mind because it will come back into play in the chapter after next, and will have a much larger role down the line. And yes you will have to wait quite a while sorry. But in better news Lyle isn't the bad guy. Well he's not behind the kidnaping anyway.

LPJ- You're the best. I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much, hope you enjoy this one just as much.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

BREAKDOWN

* * *

_October 29, 2010_

_2:43am_

_Unknown Town, Tennessee_

_Ramada Inn_

The caravan of cars -containing Jarod, Morgan, Sam, Ethan, Chris, Debbie, Will, Alley, and the Black Files- made it's way to the parking lot of the hotel. They had decided to drive to Arizona instead of flying. The family only owned one plane and they wanted for the rest of the family to make it to Bangor as fast as they could. Jarod had thought of using one of the Jamieson Foundation's planes but was worried that there might be a mole who had infiltrated its way into the foundation. Jarod had also considered using one of the airlines to get to Arizona but knew that boarding a plane with five sets of twins and two sets of triplets would draw unwanted attention. It was bad enough they were traveling with At that moment Jarod wanted to lay as low as possible and not spook his sons' abductors into fleeing their location if they were indeed in Arizona.

So they had driven.

Jarod got out of the van and stretched. At that moment he did not appear to be a father frightened for the lives of his children, he just seamed to be a man tired from a long drive. In truth Jaord was more concerned for his sons' innocense than their lives. Jarod knew that after who even had gone through all of the trouble to take the boys was not about to kill the children.

"We're here?" Morgan yawned.

"Yeah," Jarod said softly looking at his wife. There were worry lines under her eyes, she hadn't slept much during the drive. Jarod didn't blame her sleep was the last thing on his mind. Sitting in the row behind Jarod and Morgan were Will and Alley. Though Alley laid on her side head cradled in Will's lap neither children were asleep.

'_Nineteen,'_ Jaord thought to himself. Was it possible that his eldest children were actually nineteen. Just yesterday they had been thirteen and enjoying the wonders of the outside world for the first time. Now they were in their last year of med school and one their way to becoming doctors. The twins were also well know chefs. The two even owned their own restaurant 'Opoponax'. It was named after the twins favorite word from out of their favorite novel. In the novel the word had no actual meaning. The literal definition of the word was gum resin.

The restaurant was doing well, Will and Alley loved working there. Jarod and Morgan sometimes worried that the twins were stretching themselves thin but the twins seamed to handle the restaurant and med school well. Granted it did help that quite often you could find one of the Black Files working in the kitchens, serving plates, or bussing tables.

Jarod couldn't be prouder of his eldest children. He was quite proud of all of his children in fact. Aaron, Andros, and Alex at the age of fourteen were well known set designers. They had worked on some of Hollywood's biggest blockbusters, including the fourth Indiana Jones movie much to the family's amusement.

Pete was a writer, and thought the mini author had yet to publish any of his works he had met many of his idols Stephen King, Jeffery Dever, Buffy scribe Joss Whedon, and many others. Jason and Jack were just a pair of normal six year old twins -that were pretenders, blessed with an inner sense and a hit of telepathy- but they made their father proud non the less.

"Daddy, how many rooms are you getting?" Alley asked her father.

"Nine, though knowing the Files they'll all crowed into one room," Jarod said. " Why don't you and Will wake up the triplets while I go and check us all in."

"Kay," Will said and turned to gently shake his younger brothers and sister awake as their laid in the back seat asleep. Alex was stretched out across Aaron and Andros' lap her arm across her eyes.

Will placed a hand on Aaron and at the same time three pairs of blue eyes opened. "Air, Andy, Katie-girl, were here," Will told the triplets. The five children then made their way out of the can and stretched their muscles. As the children stretched Morgan too exited the van. Alex walked over to her mother and Morgan wrapped her arms around her baby girl. Alex breathed in the scent of her mother -vanilla mixed with a hint of sandalwood- it was her favorite smell next to the smell of Jarod's aftershave. Both scents always made Alex feel safe and loved.

"I'm scared Momma," Alex admitted.

"We all are baby," Morgan told her daughter.

"Mor," Cam Sam's tentative voice. Morgan looked over at her brother.

"What is it Sammy?" She asked the former sweeper.

"You want to go in with Jar? I'll take care of the kids and the luggage," Sam offered.

"That's fine," Morgan replied she then placed a kiss on top of Alex's head and went in search of Jarod.

"Talk to her Uncle Sammy," Alex said as she watched her mother enter the hotel.

"I will baby girl. But right now you Mom and Pop feel that they need to be strong for you, Alley and your brothers," Sam told his niece.

"We'd feel better if she at lest cried," Alex commented.

"Alexandra, for the past seven years your parents have waited for something of this nature to occur again. They have stratagized, planed and simmed their reactions down to every detail including their schedule breakdown. And right now they are running on shear adrenalin, in effort to track down your brothers and keep the rest of the family safe. Eventually it will all catch up with Mor, and Jaord that Peter, Zane, and Gabe are in danger. But right now they can only deal with one thing at a time and they won't allow for their own panic to interfere with what needs to be done." Sam said.

"No one is saying it but we're all thinking it," Alex said softly.

"Thinking what?" Sam asked.

"Why they took the boys. They're restarting the Centre Uncle Sam. They're going to bring it all back. What- what if they do to the boys what they did to us. At lest we had you. But they don't. They're all alone. And they're frightened, and they're confused," Alex said bitterly.

"Your brother's are tough Katie-girl," Sam told her.

"Yeah and so are we but you can only remain tough for so long before they win," Alex said.

"Everything is going to be alright Alex you just have to believe," Sam replied.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that!" Alex yelled her normal blue eyes turning red as blue flames incased her right arm and her fist connected with the side of the van. "It's not alright and it's not going to be alright! It's going to stay with them forever and they'll never forget. It eats at you, all the things they forced you to do! All the things they did to you! It..."

"Stop Alex. Just Stop," Aaron said placing a hand on his baby sister's shoulder. At Alex's sudden outburst her brothers along with Jeremiah came over to the girl to calm her down. As soon as Aaron's hand touched her shoulder Alex's eyes returned to their normal blue and the flames around her fist disappeared.

"Did it help?" Andros asked his sister. Alex shook her head. Aaron and Andros then wrapped their sister in a hug. They then released her and Will approached Alex. Will lifted Alex's chin so that their eyes met.

"You're right, Katie-girl," Will told his sister. "It's not alright, and it's not going to be alright for a long time. But when we find the boys -and we will find them- they're going to need us and we will be their to help them because we've lived through this already and we will be able to understand better than some of the other's will. But in order for us to be there for them we're going to have to be strong for them, and for each other. Understand?" Will asked.

"Yes," Alex said softly. Will pulled Alex into his arms. He felt his sisters hot tears against his chest. Though Alex was no longer seven years old and small for her age, Will hoisted his thirteen year old sister into his arms. Alex wrapped her arms around Will's neck and her legs around her waist, wishing she was still younger. Will carried Alex inside the hotel, oblivious to the strange looks other guest, and the hotel staff was giving him. Behind Will the other children, Ethan and Sam followed carrying the over night bags.

Seeing his son carrying his youngest daughter Jarod passed Will a key to one of the room he had rented for the night. Will took the elevator to the nineteenth floor. The elevator dinged and Will got off tuned to his left and managed to open the third door on his left all the while juggling Alex in his arms.

The room was a suite and large enough of all fourteen of the Black Files. Will kicked to door closed behind him and laid Alex down on the nearest bed. Alex had fallen asleep partly due to exhaustion. For the past ten hours the girl had been trying to keep her own emotions in check along with trying to keep out the other emotions from those around her. Alex's little outburst by the van was proof that she was finding it difficult to keep everything in check so as Will carried his sister into the hotel he had used his telepathic abilities to lull Alex to sleep.

"What am I going to do with you Katie-girl?" Will sighed as he brushed back Alex's dark curly tresses from her tear streaked face. Years ago Alex and Will had made a pact that when ever Alex was feeling to overwhelmed due to her empathic abilities she was to inform Will or Alley. Will or Alley would be able to place mental blocks that helped Alex control her powers. Yet Alex being like most of her family was tightlipped about her troubles.

Yet Will didn't complain. He couldn't Alex was his sister and each time she fell Will would be there to pick her up. Alley often teased her twin saying that he tried to hard to live up to his name. William- valiant protector.

"Did you put her to sleep or did she fall asleep on her own?" Alley asked Will entering the room with Alex's bag.

"I put her to sleep," Will answered

"She'll be pissed when she wakes up," Alley warned. Will nodded his head in agreement he knew from previous experiences that Alex would indeed be pissed when she awoke to find that Will had tampered with her mind. Yet Will didn't care he had done what he did to protect Alex from herself.

"It's better for her to be angry with me than to have her torching the van and drawing attention to ourselves." Will told his twin. "Alex has every right to be angry though. Six years ago we brought down the Centre so that our family could live their lives without fear. And now it's like we did it all for nothing.

"It wasn't for nothing Will," Jake said entering the room. Behind him came his sister and the other children with their luggage. "We got six years of freedom without living in fear. For most of us that's half our lives. For some of us -like our baby brothers and sisters- that's our whole lives. So, no it wasn't all for nothing."

"I know," Will said running a hand though his hair. "It's just so damn frustrating."

"Look we all just need to get some sleep. We're running low on steam. Bailey, will be meeting us tomorrow morning -or make that later today-," Alley said glancing at her watch. "That gives us five hours of sleep max. I don't know about you all but I'm beat so I'm headin' off to bed I suggest you all do the same," Alley then walked next door to the room she was to share with Will, Chris and, Debbie.

"I'm with Al, it's way past my bed time I'll see you all when the sun's out," Tobias yawned and flopped down onto a bed. The children then exchanged a chorus of good nights and got prepared for bed.

* * *

Once in his room Will pulled out his cell phone and placed a call. On the third ring a girl answered.

"Hello," Came her sleep filled voice. Will smiled.

"Hey Jamie. Sorry I'm calling you so late," Will said softly. He glaceed over at Chris and saw that Chris was making a gagging facial expression. Debbie smacked Chris on the back of his head for his immaturity.

"Was that the sound of Debbie smacking her fiancée again?" Jaime yawned.

"Yeah. Hey James listen. Me, Al and the others are going to be out of commission for a while." Will told her.

"Will what's going on?" Jamie asked wide awake and sensing that something was wrong.

Will sighed. "Dammit William don't keep me out of the loop on this!" Jamie yelled.

"Jamie listened to me, I love you. But the less you know the safer you are."

"You listen to me William Aiden Russell. Don't you call me a three o'clock in the morning. Tell me you're going to be out of commission for a while and then that you love me. I want to know what in the hell is going on and I want to know now," Jaime said in a low deadly voice.

"Jamie calm down, please," Will begged. "Look late this afternoon someone took Pete, Jace, and Jack. We think..."

"That it was the Centre," Jamie finished for Will.

"Yes,"

"What do you need me to do?" Jamie asked. Will chuckled.

"You're amazing you know that. I call you in the middle of the night, tell you the Centre's back and you want to know what I need you to do. Jamie you need to be more worried about yourself. Both you and Jeff are former Centre projects too. The two of you need to stay low."

"Alright Jeff and I will stay low," Jamie promised.

"If the two for you are up to it you can meet the rest of my family in Bangor. They won't mind the two of you."

"We'll see," Jamie said.

"Good I'm going to let you get beck to sleep then," Will told her. "Goodnight,"

"Night Will. I love you. Be safe," Jamie said.

"I will. Love you too," Will said.

"Oh Will, Jeff want's to speak to Alley." Jamie said just before Will hung up.

"Alley your boy want to speak to you," Will said tossing the phone to his sister as Alley exited the bathroom clad in her plaid pajamas.

Jamie and Jeff like Will and Alley where a set of male, female twins. Jamie and Jeff had been taken from their parents much in the same fashion Jarod had decades earlier. When the Centre had fallen the twins had been discovered on one of the Centre's many sub levels. Over the years Jamie and Jeff and Will and Alley had become close and over the past three years Will had been dating Jaime and Alley had been dating Jeff.

"Love you too, Jeff" Alley said and tossed the phone back to Will.

"What did Jeff have to say?" Debbie asked Alley.

"He said that he and Jamie will meet up with the rest of the family in Bangor in a day or two," Alley answered.

"Good. Then they'll be out of harms way too," Chris yawned.

"Yeah," Alley yawned and hit the lights. "Night guys,"

"Night," The rooms other three occupants replied.

* * *

Review please, it makes my long days as a techie for Music Man worth it.

* * *

Up Next: Say hello to a pair of brothers Cain and Abel 


	6. CAIN AND ABLE

Erikstrulove- Yes there's a wedding, and yes it won't take place until the boys have been found. As for Lyle being a bad guy, well he is a good guy in this fic, but uh... some of those violent tendancies of his may stick around. I'm still not truly sure what I'm going to do with his character yet. But don't worry it's shouldn't be anything that would affect Jarod and his brood.

LJP- Don't worry Morgan is going to have her meltdown. There will be tears, scotch, and fist involved. But you're going to have to wait about eight chapters for it to happen.

Loveroffanfics- Yay and new reader! Glad to know you're enjoying this story. As for who has the boys you'll find out in this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

CAIN AND ABLE

* * *

_October 29, 2010_

_2:04am_

_Island off the coast of Scotland_

_Monastery_

Able got up from his bed and walked over to the window. He gazed out at the stars and sighed. Abel could sense that things were beginning to take shape, and he was glad. For six years he had waited patiently in the monastery hoping that things would change. That those who had finally brought and end to the Centre would come from him and save him from the life he had been forced to live.

For the past eleven years Able had lived in the stone monastery with only a handful of monks, a sweeper, and of course Able's brother Cain, for company.

Able looked over at the sleeping form of his brother and wondered if history would repeat it's self. If Cain would really kill him. The voices over the past year had warned Able to keep a close eye on his brother, and Able had.

Able wondered had his father named he and Cain differently if things would have still been the same. Would Cain still be jealous of Able. It was not Able's fault that unlike his two brothers he was the only on who turned out as planed. Seth, Cain and Abel's other brother had died still a toddler. Seth's immune system had been underdeveloped and one year when all three boys caught the flu Seth had died. Things had become bad for Able then. Seth and Able had been particularly close, and when Seth had died Able was left with just Cain -the sociopath- for company.

The disdain Cain felt for Able was obvious. Part of Cain's hatred he felt for his brother was due to the boys father. Father had gone to great lengths to show how Abel was the better son. For Cain was just a normal boy -despite the fact he was a clone- and Father did not want a normal boy. Father wanted Able -who was also a clone-, because Able, was a capable pretender and had an inner sense. Father viewed Able's abilities as a gift. Yet his abilities were a curse as far as the monks and Cain were concerned.

Able knew that the only reason Cain viewed Able's abilities as a cures was because Cain did not posses them. Cain would kill for Able's gifts if it meant pleasing Father. Cain knew that he was Father's disappointment because he unlike Able was not the perfect clone. Despite the fact that Cain, Able and Seth were genetically identical only Able had turned out the way Father had wished. Able was an exact duplicate of his predecessor, and Able was in perfect health.

For eleven years the truth of Cain, Able, and Seth had been kept secret. The moment the three brothers had been born they had been whisked away to an island off the coast of Scotland; the Isle of Carthis.

At infancy the three clones had been given to the monks. And in the monastery the three boys had been raised. The monastery was the only life they had known. Cain and Able were placed at the monastery for safe keeping. They were insurance.

Though Abel had never steeped foot inside the Centre the very thought of it filled him with immense dread. Abel knew that if his predecessor failed then Able would be called upon as a replacement. It was the last thing Able wanted.

Able looked out at the stars from his window and whispered the same words another boy an ocean apart was speaking at the same time. "I won't be who you want me to be."

And from behind Abel a pair of blue eyes peered at him._ 'You will do as father insist baby brother,' _Cain thought. _'And when you fail Father, I will prove to him that I am the better son. I will prove to him that I am his loyal son.'

* * *

_

_October 29, 2010_

_2:04am_

_Unknown location_

_Holding Cell_

Thousands of miles away Pete sat up with a shock. It was still dark in the holding cell and Jason and Jack were asleep on either side of him. Pete had awoken to the sound of an electric lock being disengaged. Someone was entering the room. The door sung open and their stood the last person Pete ever expected to see again.

"Hello son," Spoke the man and tears began to stream down Pete's face as reality hit home.

"No. No not you," Pete said shaking his head.

"Now Peter is that anyway to great your father?" Asked Mr. Parker.

"You're not my father," Pete whispered harshly. Jack and Jason stirred in their sleep and Pete got to his feet and stood in a protective position in front of his brothers

"I am your father Peter. The same blood which flows through your veins flows through mine."

"Just because we come from the same gene pool doesn't make you my father," Pete said, tears gone and his fear replaced with anger. Pete knew that he had to protect his brothers at all cost. "You were never my father. Your just the person who loaned me his genetic material."

"And it's time to repay your debt son. It's time for you to realize who you are, a Parker. And as a Parker it's time for you to reclaim what is rightfully yours. Join me Peter."

"Who the hell do you think you are Darth Vader? There's not a snowball's chance in hell I'd ever join you, not after all you did to my family. You killed my biological mother, hell you even murdered the woman who carried me for nine months. Killed my Uncle Sam's parents. Screwed with my parents heads for decades. Stole my brothers and sisters from my Mom and Dad. Made Will think Alley was dead. Stole practically my whole family's childhood. And now you go and kidnap me and my baby brothers. How fucked up are you!" Pete yelled

"Pete, Momma's gonna kill you for talking like that," Jason yawned. During Pete's yelling the twins had awaken

"Hush Jace," Pete whispered.

"Peter listen to me. I am your father and I love you. I only want what is best for you. I only want for my legacy to pass on to you," Parker pleaded.

"That shit may have worked on my Mom before she caught on to your lies and manipulation. But I'll tell you now I'm not buying it. You want what is best for you and you can't stand to see the only thing you've ever valued to fail. And as for what you want me to do. Forget it. There is no way I will ever allow you to use me to restart the Centre."

"That is where your mistaken Peter. You see you have two very good reasons to follow my every command. Do as I instruct or you and your nephews will find your lives here very uncomfortable," Mr. Parker warned and left closing the door behind him and leaving the three boys once again in the dark.

"I'm so telling Momma you cursed in front of us," Jack said when the door closed.

"Jack, shut up," Pete sighed burying his face in his hands.

* * *

_October 29, 2010_

_7:32am_

_Isle of Carthis_

_Monastery_

Abel made his way to the kitchen in search of Brother Paul. It was Tuesday making it Able's day to help prepare to day's meals

"Benny what are you doing down here?" Came the voice of Abel's sweeper. Able turned and smiled at the man. Steve was thirty, with brown eyes, blonde hair and stood at six feet two inches.

"Today is Tuesday, Steve that means it's my day to help Brother Paul in the kitchen," Abel reminded the sweeper. "One would have thought that by now you would have remembered after all it's been part of my weekly schedule for the past four years. Unless of course you've gotten into the sacramental wine again and your inebriation has debilitated your cognitive abilities." Able teased. Steve laughed good naturedly.

"See this is why I like you Benny. You have a since of humor, unlike those monks and that psychopath brother of yours,"

"Sociopath," Benny corrected.

"Whatever," Steve replied. "So you think that you can whip up something decent tonight for dinner, opposed to that bland crap that we had last night?"

"I'll try my best," Benny told him.

"I swear for two kids who are identical you and Kaine are complete opposites. You Benny my boy are an excellent chef. Kaine on the other had is only good at remembering his scriptures, and having a twisted take on them. You know what his problem is that boy doesn't have a sense of humor." Steve said.

"Yeah, well you know Kaine," Benny sighed. "If he can't get into Father's affections he'll settle on making the monks happy by remembering his scriptures. Kaine can have both Father and the monks' affections for all I care."

"I'm telling you Ben, you and me are the only sane people in this place," Steve said. Benny agreed whole heartedly. Steve and Benny both sighed as the two of them reached to doors to the kitchen. "Well kiddo this is where I leave you. I'd go in with you but the monks don't really like me all that much."

"Maybe it's because you keep falling asleep during service," Benny grinned.

"Could be," Steve laughed as he held open the door for Benny. Benny sighed.

"I guess it's back to being Abel now," Abel frowned.

"Nah kid you'll always be Benny," Steve said and ruffled the boys hair. Abel entered the kitchen and sighed once more. Steve was Abel's only companion in the cold drab monetary. Steve was the only person who didn't flinch at the sight of Abel. He was also Abel's only link to the outside world, and the rest of humanity. Abel could be himself around the sweeper and not have to suffer the consequence.

Steve was more or less in the same predicament as Abel. The sweeper had just turned eighteen when he was sent to the monastery to watch over the three clones. The monks did not hold Steve in high regard, and the sweeper was still viewed as a stranger in town even though he had lived on the island for over ten years.

It was Steve who had given Abel his other name, a real name. The sweeper was a lover of comic books and it was from one of Steve's beloved comic book series that he had given Cain and Abel their second names.

In the Spider-man series that title character had been cloned several times. The first of the clones had named himself Ben Riley. The second was called Kaine. Ben was the prefect clone, Kaine the botched job and just a bit insane. Thus Steve began to call Cain, Kaine, and Abel, Benny. Steve only called Abel, Benny when the two were in privet. That fact made Abel relish his secret name. Abel viewed it as a form of rebellion. It was a small form of rebellion, but rebellion non the less. It also made Abel not feel as uneasy around Cain.

For his whole life Abel had been leery of his older brother. Like Cain, Abel knew his scriptures quite well. Abel had read chapter four of Genesis more times than her could count. The passage had always frightened him, and when he was much younger, Abel often had nightmares about the passage. Once when he was three, Abel had ripped out every page that contained chapter four of Genesis from out of every bible he could lay his hands on.

Needless to say Abel was punished for his actions. For two weeks he was locked in the dungeon of the monastery with nothing to eat but stale bread and water to drink. Father visited the monastery a month later and chastised Abel for his behavior. When Abel tired to explain to Father why he had ripped the passages from out of the Bible, Father further berated Abel for being childish. For the next two months Abel was forced to endure smirks form Cain. That was also the last time Able ever saw Father.

"Abel! How long are ya going ta stand their?" Brother Paul fussed at the boy.

"Forgive me Brother Paul," Abel said and closed the kitchen door.

"I've spent most of me life forgiving ya, yer _brother_, and yer _father_." Brother Paul told Abel. The monk the went into his hourly spiel of how Abel and Cain were not part of God's plan. That God should smite who ever invented the technology that allowed the two boys to be created.

'_Wish God would smite him,' _Abel thought bitterly. _'I don't see him refusing the monthly check Father sends. I doubt that it truly cost two thousand dollars a month to house me and Cain.'_

'_Don't think such thought Benjamin,'_ Spoke the voice of a woman. The voice that had helped to keep Abel sane during his stay at the monastery.

Most would believe themselves insane if they hearing unseen voice, but Abel didn't. He found the voices to be comforting. In his darkest hours -like his two week stint in the dungeon- the voices had given him hope that his life would not be confined to the monastery. That he would find his predecessor, the one from whom he and Cain had been cloned. That Abel would be part of a family that loved him and he loved in return.

"Are ya listening to me boy?" Brother Paul asked cuffing Abel.

"Yes sir," Abel said tenderly touching the side of his face.

"Then look as though ya are," Brother Paul told him. "Now go and boil a pot o' water for the potatoes."

"Yes Brother Paul," Abel said and went to find the cast iron kettle to fill with water from the well. For the next three hours Abel slaved away in the kitchen.

As Abel slaved away, Cain sat in the sanctuary reflecting. Under a crude crucifix of Christ, Cain knelt twirling a small dagger in his hands as he thought of Abel and Father. '_I will make Father proud of me yet. I will show him that I am the one with

* * *

potential, not Baby Brother Benny. I can be the son Father wants. And I'll prove it to Father, to them all,'_ Cain thought.

Please, review, it's one of the small things in life that make me really happy

* * *

Up Next: The gang gets a lead on the location of he boys. _Another_ character is introduced. And Pete must make a decision on if he should tell his baby brothers about their family's past with the Centre. 


	7. A LEAD

LJP- Cain, and Able are two completely new characters. I'll post their bio's up on the cast list when I post the next chapter. I'm glad you like their characters. They play a major role in this story as you'll soon find out.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

A LEAD

* * *

_October 29, 2010_

_7:31am_

_Unknown Town, Tennessee_

_Ramada Inn_

Back at the hotel, all of the Russell clan had awaken, and were conversing in one of the larger rooms Jarod had rented earlier that morning. Bailey, had arrive fifteen minutes prior and had been given all of the details concerning Pete, Jason, and Jack's disappearance.

"Will, what about your girl, and her brother?" Bailey asked.

"Jamie, and Jeff are one their way to Bangor right now," Will answered running a hand through his already tousled hair, his bangs falling into his eyes.

"Any word on the license plate?" Chris asked. Aaron, Andros, and Alex slowly raised their hands. Will and Alley groaned.

"I thought we told the three of you to get some sleep," Alley chastised.

"Actually I believe your exact words were 'I don't know about you all but I'm beat so I'm headin' off to bed I suggest you all do the same.'," Aaron grinned.

"Little brother by now you should know that my suggestions are really commands." Alley said glaring at her younger brother.

"We tried t' sleep, Al," Andros said cutting off the impending argument between his brother and sister. "But we woke up a few hours after we fell asleep."

"We couldn't get back to sleep we hacked into the Arizona DMV," Alex spoke.

"What did you three find?" Jarod asked his triplets.

"Car is registered to one John Doe," Aaron answered.

"Wonderful," Sam said rolling his eyes a habit he had picked up from his teenage daughter and nieces. The rest of the rooms occupants sighed.

"Uh guys we weren't done," Andros said. "We hacked into the video footage from the stop lights in Arizona and discovered that the car has been spotted in a general area," Andros continued as he got up from his spot off of the floor and retrieved a map from under his hotel bed.

"We marked all of the areas the car has been spotted. From the locations gathered we've been able to triangulate our suspects location. A little town outside of Phoenix," Alex said.

"Why am I not surprised," Morgan muttered. "The Centre had it's annual training seminar in Phoenix."

"Hey didn't the Centre own a bit of land outside of Phoenix. I'm pretty sure that they had a small compound in that area." Marc commented.

"Actually, it was a genetics lab," Tobias replied.

"Well then let's head out," Jarod said rising from his chair. As the group began to file out of the room, several cell phones went off. Everyone reached for their phone to see if they were the owners of one of the ringing phones. It turned out that Jarod, Will and Bailey were the owners of the ringing cell phones.

"Hello," The three men said at the same time. It was the only word Bailey or Jarod said before they hung up their phones ten seconds latter. Will still remained on his phone.

"You sure that's what he said?" Will asked his caller. "You may be right and Lo is just getting psychic feedback or something... Still though Ad it's good you told me... I'll let the others know. Stay safe and send everyone my love," Will said and hung up his cell.

"What's going on?" Maddie asked. Jarod, Bailey, and Will sighed. The three exchanged looks.

"Guess I'll go first," Bailey muttered. "Richard Parker escaped yesterday," Bailey informed the group, the agent then braced himself for the out burst that would follow. All were shocked save Jarod.

"I just received a similar call as well. Apparently the warden decided that the information of the escape wasn't pertinent enough to inform us that our family may be in danger," Jarod said anger evident in his voice. "He escaped sometime between lights out and morning roll call. No one is quite sure how he made it out."

"Didn't have a poster of Rita Hayworth hanging in his cell covering a man sized hole in his wall did he?" Greg joked trying to relieve the tension. Everyone except the other Black Files, Will, Alley, Chris and Debbie, stared at the teen with blank looks. "Hello, The Shawshank Redemption. Based on a Stephen King novella from his book of novellas Different Seasons." Greg sighed.

"Son of a bitch," Jeremiah said calmly looking down at a scrap sheet of paper in his hand. The rest of the rooms occupants stared at the boy, shocked at his rather calm outburst.

"What? What did I say?" Greg asked confused, snapping the rest of the room out of their shock.

"Jeremiah James Grey, whatch your language," Sam reprimanded.

"Sorry." Jeremiah said dismissivily.

"Jer what are you looking at?" Will asked. Jeremiah passed the older boy the slip of paper. Will let out a string of curses, in various languages.

"I only speak English, but I have the feeling that what ever you just said would have been censored on television," Bailey said to Will.

"It would have," Alley said staring at her brother curiously. "Will, what's going on?"

"The license plate," Will sighed. "We should have known. Hell it wasn't even a difficult code. Any gradeschooler could have cracked it."

"Um I'm confused," Greg said holding up a hand.

"What else is new," Lissa replied.

"16-1-18-11," Jake said. "Correspond each number with the alphabet and what do you get?"

"Park," Alex said her eyes flashing red. "Parker."

"How could we have been so stupid. He left us a clue that was so obvious," Tobias sighed

"We don't have time right now to wonder about that," Morgan said. "William, what did Adam have to say, when he called?" She asked getting back on subject.

"Logan had a dream last night," Will informed them.

"What!" Ethan asked concerned.

"Oh and it was rerun. Let's see it originally aired say six, maybe seven years ago. Dad was in Blue Cove at the time. Me, Al, Air, Andy, and Alex caught the original broadcast of it. Was not the best dream I ever had." Will said.

"You mean the gun shot dream we all had?" Alley asked fear in her eyes.

"One in the same," Will replied.

"Yeah 'cept this time it's not Momma and Daddy getting shot it's two other people. And oh yeah Pete's the gunman," Alex said. Everyone turned to look at Alex, Andros, and Aaron.

"Did we fail to mention the fact the reason we were unable to return to sleep last night was do to the disturbing dream revolving around our younger brother?" Aaron asked.

"Why yes Aaron-Daniel, I do believed you failed to mention that tiny fact," Morgan said. "When all of this is over with the three of you are grounded." The triplets groaned. "You know the rules. You inform us immediately when you have a dream like that. No matter what time of day," Morgan scolded her children.

"If we did that, we'd be waking you at two a.m. every morning," Andros muttered. The other children stifled a giggle.

"What was that Andros Thomas-Kyle Russell," Jarod asked.

"Nothing Dad," Andros replied quickly.

A short while later the group checked out of the hotel and headed towards Phoenix, Arizona. It would still quite some time before the group reached the outskirts of Phoenix, and even longer before they reached the former Centre laboratory.

* * *

_October 29, 2010_

_8:17am_

_Unknown Location_

_Holding Cell_

"Pete what time is it?" Jack asked his brother.

"A little after eight Jack," Pete yawned. He had received little sleep the night before.

"Eight in da mornin' or night?" Jason asked.

"Morning squirt," Pete told the boy. It was pitch black in the boy's cell save the camera light. Not since the visit from Richard Parker had anyone been to see the boys.

"Pete we're hungry," Jack said, Jason nodded his head for emphasis. Pete silently sighed. The twins had every right to be hungry they had not eaten since noon the previous day. It had been close to twenty hours since the boys had last eaten.

Pete stood up and walked blindly towards the door to the cell and did the only thing he knew to get someone's attention. "Hey my brothers are hungry and so am I! You didn't go through all the trouble to abduct us just to starve us!" Pete yelled pounding on the cell door. He continued for close to a minute before someone came.

"About time," Pete muttered as he herd the electric lock give away. He stepped back from the door massaging his knuckles he had made raw from pounding. The door opened and the three boys blinked at the blinding florescent light that came on when the door opened.

"Listen we haven't eaten in close to twenty hours. Is there anyway possible we can get some food?" Pete asked the wiry man that stood in the door way.

"Your father has sent me to inform you, Master Parker, that you are to have breakfast with him," The man said with a English accent.

"Daddy found us!" Jack said excited at the prospect of being reunited with his father.

"He's not talking about Dad, Jacky. Hush now," Pete said softly to his baby brother. "Look tell old man Parker that I go no where without my brothers." Pete told the man "Tell him my brothers come with, or I stay here with them. Either way I want some food for the three of us," Pete commanded.

"Yes, Master Parker," The man said.

"Look..."

"Bret, Master Parker," The man supplied.

"Look Bret don't call me Master Parker. I'm not a Parker I'm a Russell. My name Is Peter Russell, not Peter Parker. The only Peter Parker I know is Spider- Man. And as you can see I'm not wearing red and blue spandex. Which means, Spider-Man I'm not. So just call me Pete okay?"

"Yes, Master Parker. And I shall inform your father of your wishes" Bret replied and left. Pete sighed.

"Who did I wrong in my past life?" Pete said, asking no one in particular.

"Uh Pete, are you talkin' to yourself? 'Cause Alex said that talking to yourself is one of the first sings of insanity." Jason said.

"Actually it's the third sign Jasa. The first is hearing voices, and the second is seeing things. And well, half of our family has those two down." Pete replied.

"Pete what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Yeah Pete why did that man keep calling ya Master Parker. And who's the guy he keeps saying is your Dad?" Jason asked growing serious.

"Is it that old guy that was here earlier?" Jack question.

"Chill with the twenty questions, you two!" Pete said growing a headache, due to the stress of his situation. And his brothers questioning him constantly was not helping.

"But Pete," The twins whined. Pete took a deep breath trying his hardest not to loose his temper. Jason, and Jack could be annoying when they wanted, and at the moment they weren't really pushing Pete's buttons but Pete was too tired to deal with the twins whining.

Pete massaged his temples and tried to contemplate his best course of action on what to tell his brothers. The twins knew of the Centre and their family's past with the corporation but only the basics. Certain fact had been left out due to the fact that the twins -though quite brilliant beyond their years- were still just little boys. Around the twins tenth birthday Morgan and Jarod had planed on revealing all of the family's past with the Centre to the boys. Unfortunately the task had just fallen on Pete's shoulders.

"Gather round you two it's story time," Pete said.

* * *

Up Next: Pete retells his family's history to his baby brothers. Robert Jamieson, is contacted by his biological son, Jeremiah.

* * *

Please Review, it lets me know how I'm doing. 


	8. A HISTORY LESSON

CHAPTER 7

A HISTORY LESSON

* * *

_October 29, 2010_

_8:29am_

_Unknown Location_

_Holding Cell_

"Gather round you two it's story time," Pete said. The twins sat Indian style in front of their older brother. "Now you two know how I'm adopted right?" Jason and Jack nodded their heads. The boys had never thought anything about Pete being adopted. Close to half of their family was adopted but that fact meant nothing to the twins, they were raised with the belief that you don't have to be blood related to be family.

"You two also know how the Centre stole Dad from Grampa Charles and Grams 'cause he's a pretender, like us right?" Once again the twins nodded in reply. "Well about twenty one years ago the Centre made a clone of Dad. Dad discovered his clone three yeas after he escaped the Centre. He had just been reunited with Grampa Charles at the time. The two of them managed to get the clone out. That clone is Uncle Chris. A few years after Chris had been created the Centre created sixteen super pretenders from the genetic material they had stole from Momma, Dad, Aunt Julia, Uncle Lex, Lyle,

"Who's Lyle?" Jason asked.

"Sorry, I meant Bobby," Pete said correcting his self, none of the younger children knew who Mr. Lyle was. "Like I was saying they used Bobby and a bunch of other people. These super pretenders became known as Phoenix and the Black Files. You two know them a bit better as Will, Alley, Jake and the others."

"A few years later I was created. My biological mother is Gramma Catherine. My biological father is Richard Parker, former chairman of the Centre. See Will and Alley were originally created to take over the Centre but the Centre was unable to control them. So I was created due to the Centre's inability to control them. When I reached proper age I was to take over control of the Centre. "

"The older man, the one that was here first is my biological father. He was imprisoned after the fall of the Centre but somehow managed to escape. He wants to use me to restart the Centre, and the two of you as well."

"Why us why not Will, Alley or the others?"

"Well they tried with the others and found them to hard to control. Then there is the fact that the two of you are pretenders and quite young and Parker believes that the two of you will be easy to manipulated," Pete snorted. "Parker has no idea what he's gotten himself into. The two of you are more stubborn than Mom and Dad combined." Pete said, the twins grinned taking Pete's statement as a compliment.

"Pete Momma, and Daddy are gonna find us right? I mean they probably have the Feds and the local police force, the coast guards and the CIA lookin' for us right? I bet even Uncle Bobby is searching for us," Jack said and Pete fought the urge to wince. It was easy to for get that though the twins were quite brilliant they were still very innocent of the ways of the world.

Pete knew that the only people other than the immediate family looking for the boys would be Sam's co-workers, Bailey, Samantha, and Rachael. Jarod would keep the abduction out of the papers out as well as the government agencies.

One could argue that Jarod and Morgan were being paranoid but the two had a slight mistrust of anyone they did not directly know. The two still had fears of that someone would try to take advantages of their children's special gifts even though the Centre was defunct. After the Centre had fallen the Russell's had managed to keep their names out of the papers once again out of safety for their family. So Pete knew that no group other than the family would be searching for him and his brothers. Besides Pete doubted that there was anyone -other than his family- that was equipped enough to even find he and his brothers.

But Jack did bring up an interesting point though. Was Lyle assisting in the search? Lyle was after Pete's brother and the twins Uncle. For some reason Lyle had always been kind to the Morgan and Jarod's youngest sons. When Lyle had learned of the twins existence he had set up a trust fund for the two boys. Needless to say the family had been a bit leery of Lyle's intentions towards the twins. But after a few well placed threats on his life made by Morgan, Jarod, Sydney, Lissa, Greg, and Jeremiah, the family had come to the conclusions that Lyle's intentions were more or less good.

"Jack I'm sure Momma, and Daddy are using ever available recourse to find us," Pete assured his brother. It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the truth either.

Ten minutes later Bret returned with three trays of food for the boys. One each tray was fresh fruit, oatmeal, and surprisingly a pop-tart. Pete looked at the bowls in shock

"What ran out of green gruel?" Pete asked.

"Young Master Parker I'm unsure of what you believe your father's intentions to be, but let me assure you that your father only wants the best for you and your nephews. He wishes to offer the three of you the world," Bret said.

"Tell him thanks but we pass," Pete replied. "Do me a favor Bret ol' boy and sample all three of those oatmeals." Bret did as Pete asked and then prepared to leave. "Hold it English. You aren't going anywhere until I'm confidant that food hasn't been laced with anything. Take a seat and get comfortable" Pete said.

"Master Parker, I do not has time for your childish games. You father is quite ill and I do need to tend to him." Bret replied in his upperclass English accent.

"Old man's dying then?"Pete asked with indifference, but found himself intrigued.

"Your father is ill young sir. Now please eat your breakfast before it becomes cold. Good day Master Parker," Bret said and left.

"Pete you really think the food is drugged?" Jason asked his brother. Pete took a look at the food on the trays. He tossed the twins an apple each after carefully inspecting them.

"These look fine, no puncture marks. Pop-tarts look good too. Now eat up," Pete instructed. The boys greedily ate the pop-tarts, and fruit.

Jason glanced over at the bowls of cooling oatmeal as he munched on his pop-tart. "I don't care if that stuff wasn't laced with anything, there's no way I'd eat it."

Pete chuckled at his little brother's comment. The twins held a strong dislike towards oatmeal, and anything that resembled it, due to a prank Pete and Adam had pulled. When Jason, and Jack were three, Adam and Pete had placed a very realistic spider in each of the boys morning oatmeal on April fools day. The boys had been scared for life, and were unable to even look at oatmeal with out shuddering.

"Pete what was that English guy sayin' 'bout that old guy what's his name? Mr. Parker," Jack asked.

"Apparently the old man is sick. It makes since now, why the three of us are here. Parker's more than likely dying and doesn't want to die without his legacy in tack. The Centre was all he ever had and now it's gone."

"And he's gonna try to use us t' rebuild the Centre?" Jason asked.

"He can try all he want, but I won't allow for the Centre to return," Pete stated.

* * *

_October 29, 2010_

_9:21am_

_Riker's Island, New York _

_Riker's Prison_

"Mail for you Jamieson," said the guard tossing two envelops to Bobby. Neither letter had a return address. Bobby knew that first one -addressed to Robert Jamieson- was from his children. Each week they wrote to him telling Bobby about their week. The letters had started coming a few months after Bobby had been imprisoned. The first few letters had been written by Lissa over a course of six months. They then immediately stopped for three months.

It turned out that Greg had discovered that Lissa had been writing letters to Bobby. There had been a three month long argument between the brother and sister. Jeremiah had wanted no part in the argument, yet Greg and Lissa constantly tired to bring him into it. Finally unable to stand it any longer Jeremiah forced his brother and sit down and talk about it. It turned out that Greg wanted Bobby to have no part in their lives, while Lissa did. In the end Lissa got to write her letters. Two weeks later Greg started writing the letters with her. It took Jeremiah a bit longer -almost three years, and even after four years Jeremiah's letters were quite sparse- to join in on the letter writing but he eventually did.

Bobby had come to cherish each letter, for each showed the evolution of the relationship between Bobby and his children's relationship. They had yet to call him Dad or anything of the sort and probably never would, Sam was the one who the triplets called Dad. But they did acknowledge Bobby as their biological father, it was more than Bobby felt he deserved after all he had done to his children and their family.

Bobby inspected the second envelope. It was a 8½ inch by 11 inch manilla envelope addressed to Mr. Lyle. Bobby frowned, he no longer went by Mr. Lyle. A year after he had been incarcerated he legally changed his name to Robert Jamieson with his sister's and father's blessing. No one since had referred to Bobby as Mr. Lyle

Bobby opened the second letter curious. Out fell three silver chains, each with the eye of Ra attached to them and a small piece of lapis dangling from the pendant. For a second Bobby's heat stopped beating. His only thoughts were of those of his children's well being. Bobby knew that his children wore the exact same necklace. All of the children did in fact, it was a family custom started by Sam. The former sweeper had given Will and Alley had given the twins such a necklace for their second birthday.

Bobby, calmed himself and studied the three necklaces. He was then filled with an intense feeling of relief, and then and overwhelming sense of dread. Bobby had realized that Jeremiah, Greg, and Lissa's stone pendant was onyx not lapis. Lapis was worn by the Russell children. But their were so damn many of them, Bobby had no way of telling which children the necklaces belonged to. He began to mentally list all of the Russell children. Jarod and Morgan had eight children, Ethan and his wife had six. Which meant that three of the fourteen children were missing.

Bobby poured the rest of the envelopes contents onto his bed. Out came a letter and a picture. He unfolded the letter. There was a single sentence form out of letters cut from newspapers and magazines. 'The Centre Shall Rise,'. Bobby swore. He then reached for the picture. It was a black and white photograph of Pete, Jason, and Jack. Scrawled at the bottom were the words 'The chosen.'

"Damn it," Bobby yelled as he flung the letter, picture and necklaces against the wall. He had hoped that none of the younger children would ever become involved in the insanity that was the Centre. It was his worse fear that his children and the others would become the next generation of Centre screw ups. Lord knew Jeremiah and the rest of the Black Files had enough issues as it was.

Bobby calmed himself and reached for the other letter. It had been shipped FedEx and was much lighter than the normal weekly letter from the triplets. He read the letter written in Jeremiah's minuscule but tidy print.

_Robert,_

_A few hours ago someone -remnants of the Centre more than likely- abducted Pete, Jace, and Jack. I don't need to tell you what they could do with the boys. If you know anything, anything at all, you know how to get in contact with me. In case you're worried about me, Greg and Lissa, don't. We're fine, or we will be once we get the boys back._

_-Jeremiah_

_P.S. I swear if you played any part of this, I will kill you before Aunt Morgan or Uncle Jarod get the chance._

Bobby sighed after reading the letter form Jeremiah. The boy had never truly for given Bobby for all the things he had done as Mr. Lyle. Not that Bobby could blame Jeremiah. After all Bobby had killed Jeremiah's mother in front of the boy. Granted he had not known that Jeremiah was there but Bobby doubted if he had known that Jeremiah was in the air vents if it would had changed anything.

Jeremiah had other reasons on why he was still so guarded around Bobby. Jeremiah had always been very protective of his younger sister and cousins, especially his cousin Alex. Jeremiah had become so protective of the younger girl -as had all of the boys from the Black Files- because Alex was the one who often found herself under the fist of Mr. Lyle. Jeremiah felt that if he truly for gave Bobby for all of the things he had done than he would be saying it was okay that Lyle had beat Alex and put her in a two week coma, or that it was okay that Lyle had branded Alex fourteen times.

"Hey Mitchell," Bobby yelled through the bars of his cell.

"What Jamieson," Mitchell asked as he walked over to Bobby's cell.

"I need to make a call," Bobby told the guard.

"Can you pay?" Mitchell asked, Bobby slipped the guard a fifty and Mitchell passed Bobby a cell phone. Bobby dialed a series of numbers.

"Hello," Jeremiah said on the second ring.

"I knew nothing of the abduction," Bobby stated.

"I believe you," Jeremiah replied. The boy was one of few words and always got to the point.

"I got a letter today from whoever orchestrated the abductions. Inside were the boys necklaces, a photo of them with the words 'The chosen' written on it, and a letter saying 'The Centre Shall Rise,'," Bobby told Jeremiah.

"Can you send them to me?" Jeremiah asked

"Where?" Bobby asked.

"Hold on," Jeremiah said. In the background Bobby could hear Jeremiah tapping away furiously at his laptop. " Address is 914 Wilmington Dr. Moriarty New Mexico, P.O. Box 10518. Send it over night. If it's not there when we're ready to leave someone will stay back, and wait for it."

"Alright... Jeremiah, be safe. All of you."

"I will. And...t-thanks," Jeremiah said and quickly hung up the phone. Bobby smiled as he passed Mitchell back the phone.

"One of your kids?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, Jeremiah. He said thanks," Bobby said amazed. Never had Jeremiah said such a thing to Bobby. "Hey Mitchell, think you could send this out?" Bobby asked as he picked up the photo, letter and the boys necklaces and passed them to the guard.

"What's in it for me," Mitchell said and Bobby slipped the guard a hundred. "See Jamieson this is the reason my boys are going to Harvard," Mitchell replied as he placed the money in his pocket.

"Who was that Jer?" Sam asked his son.

"Robert. Who ever took the boys sent him a letter, a photo of the boys and their necklaces. Robert's sending it to a P.O. Box I registered at the post office in Moriarty, New Mexico. I want to see if any of us can read anything off of the things sent to Robert. Hopefully the package will be at the post office before we leave in the morning. If not some of us may need to stay behind," Jeremiah said, Sam was surprised that Jeremiah had spoken so much. Those were the most words Jeremiah had used in close to a month.

"Alright. I'll tell Jarod, and Mor about it the next time we stop," Sam said. Jeremiah didn't reply he just stared out of his window watching the scenery fly by.

"Jer you okay?" Lissa asked her brother.

"'M fine. Bob said that he didn't know anything about the boys being taken until he got today's mail."

"You don't believe him," Greg stated.

"Actually -for the first time- I do," Jeremiah said.

* * *

You guys are killing me here. Please, please, please review.

* * *

Up next: More of Cain and Able, and Pete, Jason and Jack are separated 


	9. PAIN

Topanga- Sorry you had such a hard time following this. I don't know if it is because of my writing or if it is because you have yet to read the first two stories that take place before this one.

Erikstrulove- Yes just for you a Lyle chapter. And believe me it's going to be a very long time before you see him again. Sorry. As for his last name Jamieson was Catherine's maiden name so I gave it to Lyle, err Bobby. As for Cain and Able I'm hesitant on telling you who they are just yet but umm, I'm not going to say no to your question. As for why they weren't at the Centre that question will be answered I'm just not sure how soon, it may be in this chapter I'm not 100 percent sure. As for Markus look back at my response for you in Genesis. Oh and the other story I wrote that you reviewed was just a one shot. Sorry. And the boy was just another Centre prisoner.

LJP- There will be a few history lessons here and there, some stuff on Cain and Abel as well as Jamie and Jeff. And don't worry stuff will be revealed it's just going to take a while, a lot of things still need to be set up.

* * *

CHAPTER 8

PAIN

* * *

_October 29, 2010_

_9:00am_

_Isle of Carthis_

_Monastery_

Abel made his way to the sanctuary for the morning service, Cain beside him. The boys entered the sanctuary and sat down at their usual pew. Abel could feel the gaze of the monks on him a despised it. Abel hated being at the monastery as much as the monks hated having him and Cain there. The monks wanted Abel at the monastery even less than they wanted Cain. Abel didn't quite fit the mold the monks had in mind. Cain -despite the fact he was a clone- fit perfectly.

Abel sat suffering through morning service as he did each morning. He tuned out the incessant drone of the monks and allowed for his mind to focus on the voices that stayed with him day in and day out. Abel found comfort in the voices. He often focused on them to help him ignore the monks and their ways.

Abel snapped to attention. Cain had elbowed his brother in the ribs. Abel turned to his brother and found Cain frowning at him. Abel turned his attention to the pulpit. Out of the corner of his eye he watched his brother. Cain's face was one of pure ecstacy. Cain tears streamed down the older clones face as he became caught up in the chanting of the monks. Cain swayed in beat with the monks, and sung in tune with them. The monks normally reserved save for service began to grow loud with their song. Their voices vibrated of off the stone walls and rib vaulted ceiling. As the sound swelled Abel's head began to throb. The voices in his head had begun to grow louder in time with the monks. Beads of sweat popped out on Abel's forehead.

'_No! No! Not Now,'_ Abel thought.

But it was too late. Abel knew once it had started it would not stop until the convulsions came and went, and he would then passed out. The convulsions did come and Abel slipped from the pew shaking uncontrollably. The voices in his head grew louder still and Abel yelled out in pain. The monks and Cain stopped their chanting and stared over at Abel as he thrashed about on the floor yelling in pain tears streaming down his face. Instead of drawing closer to his brother, Cain backed away, as though Abel was contagious.

"No! No! Please stop!" Abel cried, he felt as though his head was going to explode.

"_FIND HIM,"_

the voices bellowed clearly inside of Abel's head and then ceased altogether. Abel physically and emotionally drained, then passed out.

* * *

_October 29, 2010_

_10:45am_

_Isle of Carthis_

_Monastery_

Abel returned to consciousness thanks to a bucket of ice cold water being tossed on his half clothed body. Abel snapped his head around confused only to hit his head against the cold stone of the wall. The first thing that Abel was aware of was that he was shackled to the wall a foot of the ground in the dungeon of the monastery. His shirt and pants were gone, he had been left with nothing but his boxers. Abel shivered. As his body pressed against the stone, and water dripped off of his body.

"Oh I'm sorry baby brother did I wake you?" Kaine sneered as he placed the empty bucket on the ground and walked closer to Benny.

"Go to Hell Kaine," Benny replied, and spat in Kaine's face.

"Unlike you little brother I am not the spawn of Satan, so I won't be the one going to hell." Kaine said punching Benny in the stomach, and knocking the wind out of the younger clone.

"N-news flash brother. We have the same genetic material. And if Father isn't Satan he's pretty damn close to it," Benny panted. Kaine hit the other boy again.

"Honor thy mother and father," Kaine replied.

"I have no problem in honoring out mother. She was a Saint. But Father..."

"Our mother was weak! A traitor as well. She was unfaithful to Father. She was a sinner!" Kaine yelled.

"Oh did I touch upon a sore spot Kaine," Benny mocked. "Well let's see Mother may have sinned. But Father's sins are much worse. Let's see if we can list all of Father's sins. Oh I know a big one. 'Thou shalt not kill'. How many innocent people have lost their lives due to Father's greed. Oh wait there's anther one 'Thou shalt not covet thy neighbors' goods'. Let's see I know that there is more. Oh yeah. 'Though shalt not steal'. The old man's pretty guilty of that one wouldn't you say? How about 'Thou shalt bear no false God's before me'?"

"Father may have killed but it was only to keep our family, and our family's legacy safe. But Father has never stolen nor does he worship false idols!" Kaine yelled.

"Really Kaine tell that to all of the parents whose children father had stolen. And as far as Father is concerned the Centre is God, it is his only reason for living. Hell he thinks himself to be God. Lord knows he's played the role enough times."

"Liar!" Kaine bellowed hitting Benny across the jaw.

"H-hit me all you want Kaine it won't change a thing."

"Oh Benny, Benny, Benny," Kaine taunted. Benny looked up at Kaine in shock. "Oh what you think I didn't know the name Steve gave you? The name you've taken to calling yourself. I know more than you think little brother. But don't worry I won't tell Father. I'll let him hold on to his delusion that you are the worthy son, that you are the better son. And when you fall from grace baby brother Benny. I'll be there to prove to father who the worthier son is."

"Until then Benny, you know what happens next." Kaine grinned as he reached for the whip hanging on the wall. Benny began to squirm. "Don't fight little brother you'll only make it worse." Kaine said as he twirled Benny around so that Benny's back was to Kaine.

"I bet you jumped at the opportunity huh, Kaine?" Benny asked.

"Only doing my Christian duty little brother. You know what they say 'Thou shalt not suffer a witch'."

"You're behind in your times Kaine. The witch trials were over ages ago. Besides I'm not a witch," Benny said.

"You hear voices," Kaine sneered.

"Our mother's voice!" Benny yelled.

"We've never even met her. How do you even know what she sounded like?"

"Because Kaine, I have _faith_," Benny said intentionally hitting a nerve. Kaine's eyes grew wide at what his brother was insinuating. His eye's then grew dark with anger and narrowed into slits.

"Never doubt my faith!" Kaine roared as he sent the cracking through the air. The whip make a loud smacking sound that reverberated through the cell as it came in contact with Benny's bare back. Benny was able to bite back the first few screams, but as the steel tipped whip continued to shred Benny's back with all of Kaine's furry, Benny soon began to scream. Mercifully Benny passed out for the second time that day, and Benny welcomed the darkness like an old friend.

* * *

_October 29, 2010_

_10:50am_

_Unknown Location_

_Holding Cell_

The door to Pete, Jason, and Jack's cell opened revealing Mr. Parker. "Come boys today you start your training," Parker commanded.

"What type of training?" Pete asked.

"You son shall start your training as future Centre Chairman. Your nephews shall start their training as pretenders," Parker answered.

"I don't think so. Number one: where they go I go, and vice versa. Number two: like hell will I allow you to turn my_ brothers _into lab rats. Number three: I don't give a damn about the Centre," Pete spat.

"Unfortunately for you son, you don't have a choice in the matter," Mr. Parker said he then nodded his head and two burly men entered the room tazers in hand and zapped the three boys.

When Pete came to he was in a room that resembled on of the old sim labs. There was a desk in the center of the room, on top of it sat a projector.

"Ah you're awake," Spoke a woman. Pete looked up. He studied the woman before him, she was a tall, slightly overweight, blonde haired, blue eyed woman with a uni-brow wearing a lab coat.

"Who the hell are you?" Pete groaned.

"Now, now, Master Parker that is not the type of language the future chairman of the Centre should be using. Now my name is Beth Ripley and I will instruct you on how to be the proper leader of the Centre," The woman said. Pete groaned again.

"Look lady, I don't know what type of drug you people are on but I am not the future chairman of the Centre. My name is Peter Simon Vincent Russell, _not_ Peter Simon Vincent Parker!" Pete yelled. "And where in the hell are my brothers!"

Beth clucked her tongue at Pete. "Master Parker it would appear that you need to understand that you are indeed a Parker. You also need to understand that those two Pretender's are not your brothers. They are resources that will help the Centre become the great place it once was."

"Look bitch, you say I'm not a Russell. Well let me prove to you just how much I am Morgan Russell's son. I wan to know where my brothers are and I want them in this room with me right here and right God damn now!" Pete roared.

"Oh Master Parker this will not do. I was afraid that I would have to take such measures," Beth sighed. The woman then nodded her head and from nowhere Bret appeared with a syringe filled with a blue liquid. Before Pete knew what was happening Bret injected the boy with the liquid.

"W-what the f..." Pete collapsed and Bret picked the boy off of the floor and followed Beth out of the room.

* * *

_October 29, 2010_

_11:36am_

_Unknown Location_

_Holding Cell_

Jason and Jake woke up to find Pete gone. Their bodies ached from the sting of the tasers, and they were frightened. They had both heard and seen things that had happened to their family member's under Centre custody. Alex still wore one of the brands on her back from when she and the other Black files had tried to escape. Will's back still bore the pale marks from when Raines had Will whipped. And if you looked closely enough at Jeremiah and Sam's arms you could just make out the track marks. Sam's were from when Raines had gotten the former sweeper addicted to drugs, and forced Sam to go through withdrawal over and over again, when Sam was sixteen. Jeremiah got his from when Raines tied to force Jeremiah to gain an inner sense not knowing that Jeremiah already possessed one.

Mr. Parker, Raines, Willie, and Cox were the monsters in the stories Jason, Jack, and the other younger children told each other when their parents or the older children weren't around. And as the twins sat huddled together in their cell they found themselves unable to distinguish fact from myth when it came to the four men that once held so much power over their family. All the two boys knew was that they were safer when Pete was with them.

"Jace where do ya think they took Pete?" Jack asked his twin.

"Don't know. That old guy -Mr. Parker- said Pete was gonna begin his training on how to be Centre chairman. I guess that where they took Pete," Jason replied.

"Wonder when they're comin' for us," Jack commented. Jason groaned.

"Jaaack now you jinxed us. They're gonna come soon now," Jason said. No sooner had the boy spoken did the door to the twins cell open. Jason shot his brother a dirty look.

"Sorry," Jack whispered.

"Hello boys, my name is Erik," spoke a man in his mid thirties. He had bleach blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a nose that appeared to have been broken several times.

"Erik is Magneto's real name. It's spelled with a K. Is your name spelled with a K? Or is it spelled with a C. Magneto is the master of magnetism. Do you have any special powers like Magneto? " Jack said beginning to babble uncontrollably. Jack and Jason had a bad habit of babbling when nervous or scared.

"Lotsa people who come from the Centre do. Our older brothers and sisters have special powers. Just like the X-men. Did you know Magneto use t' be best friends with Professor Xavier. Processor X's first name is Charles. That's our grandpa's first name too. 'Cept he doesn't have any special powers like Professor X or Magneto."

"Shut. Up," Erik snarled cutting Jason off. The twins flinched, their eyes widened in shock, never before had they been spoken to in such a manner. Their shock was soon replaced with fear. Pete was gone and there was no one to protect the twins from what ever Erik had in store for the boys.

"Now, come with me. The two of you are about to begin your training as pretenders. And in time the two of you will be able to assist Master Parker, return the Centre to it's former glory," Erik said as he took hold of Jason and Jack's shoulders. The twins flinched in pain at the tight hold Erik had on them, but said nothing afraid that they would only anger the man. Erik smiled at the submissiveness of the twins and then led the boys out of their cell.

* * *

Up Next: Adam leaves on his own mission. And Steve and Abel/ Benny make their own plans. Oh and a hint at to who Cain and Abel are.

* * *

Review please 


	10. PLANS

Author's Note: Check out the Cast List. It's been updated with and now contains the bio's for Kaine, Benny, Seth, and Steve

Loveroffanfics- Now you're quite right about a renewal in Pete's future. But Cain and Abel can't be Mr. Parker and Catherine's sons as well as Jarod's clones.

phi4858- the Pete reeducation is a definite. Cain and Able are two very different people for a very good reason. In Chapter 5 it talks about how Cain hates his brother because unlike Able, Cain is not a prefect clone. The fact is also mentioned in this chapter again. Later in the story we'll take an even closer look into the boys past.

And thank you for the complements about my writing

LJP- No Erik isn't very nice. In fact he makes Lyle look like the Easter Bunny. And if you think Erik is bad now wait till the next chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 9

PLANS

* * *

_October 29, 2010_

_12:23pm_

_Bangor, Maine_

_Safe House_

Adam paced his bedroom floor that was located in the attic of the safe house. He felt useless, unable to help in the search of his cousins. Yes had told Will of Logan's dream/vison but other than that Adam had done nothing but sit in the attic and brood. Ethan had left his son with instructions to help with keeping an eye on the younger children. But the younger children didn't need Adam. All of the adults save Jarod, Morgan, Sam, and Ethan were at the safe house. Not to mention the fact that Jamie and Jeff had arrived early that morning after promising Will and Alley they would come.

"They don't need me here," Adam thought out loud. "I should be helping the others."

"Go," said the voice of a little girl. Adam looked towards the door and saw Kay and Kale watching him.

"How'd you two get up here? Mom would have a snit if she found out you two were here," Adam said picking up his baby brother and sister.

"Why no go?" Kale asked his brother.

"It's not that simple baby brother," Adam said as he carried the twins over to his bed. "Dad told me to stay. He'd skin me alive if I left. Hell I don't even know where to go," Adam told the baby.

"Know where," Kay said proudly.

"Let the others find Pete, Jace, and Jack. I'd just screw up. Lord knows I've screwed up enough already" Adam sighed.

"How?" Kale asked.

"How? Well for starters I should have gone back for them. I could of... I could of."

Kay and Kale blew raspberries at their brother. "Yeah I guess you to are right," Adam admitted. "There wasn't anything I could have done that would have made matters any better."

"Make better now," Kay said.

"Oh really! And just how am I going to make things better?" Adam asked smiling.

"Go here. Go now. Find," Kale said as he and his sister pressed their palms to Adam's temples. The one year old twins gave Adam a clear mental image of where he need to go.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked them. The twins nodded their heads. Adam pondered for a moment as Kay and Kale played with his hair. Adam knew that his parents would be angry to find him gone. But the twins were dead set on Adam going. Granted the twins were barely over a year old but they were normally right about such things.

'_I must be crazy,' _Adam thought.

"No crazy," The twins replied. Adam stared at them. The twins just grinned back.

"I'm so telling Mom and Dad you two got new powers," Adam said tickling the twins. "So I should really go?"

"Go. Go. Go," Kay and Kale said in between laughter.

"Fine I'll go," Adam said releasing the twins. "You to will cover for me right? Give me enough time to get away." The babies nodded their heads.

"Thanks."

Adam got off of his bed leaving his brother and sister to play as Adam prepared to leave. He quickly scribbled a note and attached it to Kale's dipper. Adam figured someone was bound to find it before the day was out. He then grabbed his knapsack and packed several changes of clothes, his tooth brush, comb, cell phone and wallet. Afterwards he reserved a plane ticket and called a cab to meet him in town.

Packed Adam carried a sleeping Kay and Kale into the nursery. He then went the safe hidden in the wall on the third floor. The safe contained emergency money, credit cards, and false Ids. Adam grabbed one of his passports, one thousand dollars worth of euros, and a credit card with a 10,000 dollar limit. Set, Adam snuck out of the house and made his way into town to meet his cab. On his walk into town Adam pondered briefly if he had gone insane.

_

* * *

October 29, 2010_

_10:45pm_

_Isle of Carthis_

_Monastery_

Abel returned to conciseness, overwhelmed by pain coursing through his body. He shivered as he laid on the sone floor. His body was raw from the lashing administered by Cain. Abel carefully moved his right hand and found the stone floor damp with is blood. Abel then used his hand to inspect the damage Cain had done to him. As his fingers brushed against his shredded flesh Abel bit back a scream.

_It will be okay baby someone's coming_

whispered the voice of his mother.

_Just lie still_

Abel did as the voice instructed. His mother's voice had never led him astray. Abel figured that it wouldn't start now.

Oh his mother's voice. He loved that he could hear her, but it caused him so much pain and suffering. The monks believed that because Abel heard his mother's voice he had been touched by the devil. As a young boy Abel tried to defend his gift by citing Joan of Arc as his defense. Over and over Abel had told the monks how Joan had heard the voice of God and she was not a witch. Yet the monks turned a deaf ear to the boy and had taken to trying beat the voices out of Abel.

The voices were the only reason the monks were more comfortable around Cain than Abel. In the eyes of the monks Cain was the good clone, the clone that didn't hear voices. Cain was the clone that didn't go into convulsions during morning service. Cain was the clone that obeyed Father's every command. And yet Abel was the clone that Father cared more about, because Able was the perfect clone of his predecessor. A fact that angered Cain to the core.

The solid oak door to the cell screeched open startling Abel out of his musings. Steve entered the cell to find Abel shivering on the floor.

"Jesus Benny," Steve gasped.

"D-don't let th-the monks hear y-you take th-the Lords name in v-vain, or y-you'll end up in-in here t-t-too," Benny managed to say.

"Come on Benny let's get you up stairs to my room. I'll patch you up there," Steve said carefully lifting the boy into his arms. And though Steve tried to be a gentle as humanly possible Benny still found himself biting back screams of pain as Steve lifted him off of the stone floor.

It took Steve fifteen minutes to carry Benny upstairs. The whole time Benny slipped in and out of consciousness. "Benny Buddy, stay with me here," Steve told the boy in his arms. "Hey name me all of the females Peter Parker knows," Steve said in effort to keep Benny alert.

"Mary Jane Watson, Anna Watson, Gwen Stacy, F-Felicia Harding, Betty Brant, Aunt May..." Benny stopped his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Morgan, Alley, Alex, Emily, Rach, Cass, Lissa, Maddie, Kay, Kat," Benny spoke rapidly.

"Benny, Benny, snap out of it," Steve said placing the boy onto the sweepers bed. Steve was frightened out of his wits over the safety of the boy. Benny stopped his ramblings and met Steve's frightened eyes.

"Steve what's happening to me?" Benny asked.

"I don't know Ben, I don't know," Steve replied honestly. "Why don't we get you patched up now, huh?" Benny nodded his head. Steve left the boy's side and gathered a basin of cold water, a wash cloth, bandages, hydrogen peroxide, and cotton balls. Steve returned to Benny's side.

"I'm gonna turn you over now Benny," Steve told the boy. Benny nodded, and readied himself for the pain that would follow. Steve carefully turned the clone over on to his stomach. Steve then proceeded to dampen the washcloth, and carefully wash the blood from Benny's back. There was so much blood Steve had to change the water several times. Done with washing the boy's back Steve took some cotton balls and dampened them with hydrogen peroxide. Benny let out several hisses of pain with the liquid came in contact with his wounds.

"Sit up for me Benny," Steve said softly as he helped Benny sit up. Steve then took the linen bandages and began to wrap Benny's torso. Done Steve placed Benny on a cot located next to Steve's bed.

"You'll stay here tonight," Steve told the boy, as he covered him with a throw.

"Kay," Benny said and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. As Benny slept Steve removed the bloody sheets from his bed, and replaced them with fresh ones. Steve then laid down on his bed and watched Benny sleep.

Though neither Steve or Benny would admit it out loud the two shared a father son relationship. Steve -barely eighteen years Benny's senior- truly loved the boy as though he were his own. Steve had been the one who raised Benny from infancy. And Steve was the only true father figure Benny knew. It was Steve who had taught Benny to read, how to tie his shoes, and all of the other things fathers teach their sons, including how to bandage their wounds.

Steve hated himself for not attending service that morning. Had he been their he would have been able to protect Benny form the monks and Kaine. It wasn't the first time such a thing had happened to Benny. Whenever the monks or Kaine caught Benny in the midst of a psychic fit the boy was taken away a punished for something he had no control over. Benny had become a walking scar. Pale marks ran up and down his back, and chest from lashing administrated by Kaine and the monks. Not to mention the scar on the palm of Benny's hand that the boy had receive when one of the monks had placed his hand in a fire. Benny had been four at the time.

The past six months had become the worst of Benny's life. His psychic fits had grown more frequent, and thus had his punishments. And if anything his punishments had grown more severe. Steve had questioned Benny's father on the punishments inflicted upon the boy. But Father had told Steve that all that Benny endured would make him stronger. Steve thought that Father's philosophy was pure bull shit.

"Steve," Benny whispered.

"What is it Benny?" Steve asked sitting up.

"You won't let Kaine kill me will you?" Benny spoke softly.

"What do the voices say Ben?" Steve questioned. Benny closed his eyes. For a moment Steve thought that Benny had drifted off to sleep again. But eventually Benny opened his eyes.

"They said no," Benny replied. "But sometimes...sometimes they're wrong," Benny said so quietly Steve could barely hear him.

"Come here Benny," Steve said and Benny carefully made his way over onto Steve's bed. "I won't let Kaine hurt you any more Ben. I'm getting you out of here. Tomorrow I'll go in to town and see about getting a boat ride to main land. I have more than enough money saved up to get us to America. We'll get a house someplace nice. I'll raise you as my son. We can live where ever you want. Go to school like a normal kid. Hell if you don't want to go to school I won't make you."

"W-would that make you my dad?" Benny whispered. His small frame shaking at living such a life.

"If that is what you want then yes." Steve told the boy. Benny chuckled slightly. "What?" Steve asked the boy."

"You're gonna be my Dad. 'Cept you've been my Dad my whole life. Mine and Seth's but not Kaine's. Why not?"

"Kaine and I never got along not even when you guys were infants." Steve stated.

"How long do you think it will take us to get to America?" Benny asked.

"A week tops. I need to get you a pass port when we reach the mainland. From there we'll set out to Ireland, and in Ireland I'll need to set some things up. Background information on you, stuff like that."

"I know where we can go to live," Benny said.

"Where?" Steve asked.

"To my predecessor's -my brother's- family. I'm pretty sure that they'll except me, and you. I hear that they take in kids. Or they did a few years back any way. Right now they're not... they're not where they should be. Nor are they at home. They've split up. The older ones are searching, the rest are in hiding. And one of them has split of from all the rest of them. I think that they're gonna split even more. But we need to find the one who left everyone else. He'll take us to the rest," Benny said as the voices whispered to him.

"We'll find him," Steve said as Benny's eyes began to droop. The boy rested his head against Steve's chest. "I promise you we'll find him."

Kaine moved away from Steve's door, a sneer on his face. 'Traitor,' Kaine thought as he clenched the dagger in his hands.

* * *

Review please, it helps to combat the stress in my life

* * *

Up next: We learn what happened to Jason and Jack under Erik's care. And just what Mr. Parker has in store for Pete 


	11. LOSS OF FAITH

LadyJadePerendhil- You're correct in thinking that Steve is Benny's Sam. And no I haven't truly revealed just who the Benny and Kaine are cloned after. I've dropped a few hints but I kind want for it to remain a surprise. You will defiantly figure out who the boys are cloned after by chapter 20 and I drop a really big hint in chapter 15.

Phi4858- Let your imagination play funny games from your reviews your kinda close to figuring out who and what Kaine and Benny are. And yeah the monks are a bad choice of judgement, but hey they went and got themselves involved with the Centre. I don't see what they don't like Benny anyway I'm rather found of the boy myself. You can tell with characters I like the best because I always put them through hell. As for Adam meeting Benny...maybe... probably... I'd have to say there's a good chance that happening. And I'm glad that you like Kay and Kale they're pretty fun to write it's like Angelo only younger.

Nans- Thanks for the tips. And don't worry there is a bit of Sydney and he serves more of o purpose than Bobby/Lyle. Syd comes along in chapter 16 and plays a part in the discovery of the boys location. I'd have more Sydney but unfortunately his not a major player in these stories. Lyle really isn't either but there some unresolved conflicts between he and Jeremiah that still need to be sorted out so I have to bring him in every now and then. But I promise that I will try to include more of Sydney. Probably after the boys are found. Believe me the boys are going to need him.

Ah X-men references. I'm such a dork. I've gone back to reread some of my work and there are so many Stephen King, Buffy, Angel, and Marvel comic book references in my stories that it's kinda sad.

And yes there is and end to my never ending story. Now how and when is it going to end I haven't quite figured it out yet. I have ideas but I'm not quite sure yet.

* * *

CHAPTER 10

THE LOSS OF FAITH

* * *

_October 29, 2010_

_11:21pm_

_Unknown Location_

_Holding Cell_

Jason and Jack were returned to their cell hours later. Jason had an angry red hand print on the side of his face, and Jack's right wrist was in a simple white cast. The twins walked over to Jack's bed and collapsed. While the boys had been away a pair of cots had been placed in the cell, along with a change of clothes for each boys.

The five year old twins were both emotionally, mentally, and physically drained. They had begun their first day as pretenders, and found the work to be quite strenuous, as well as painful. How their father, mother, siblings and the rest of the twins family managed to survive the Centre as long as they did was beyond Jason and Jack.

From the moment the two boys had been escorted out of their cell, a feeling of intense dread stole over the twins. With Pete gone, the twins realized that there was no one to shield them from the horrors the Centre had in store for the boys.

* * *

_Erik leads the boys to a room that has been converted into a sim lab. In the centre of the room hangs two transparent spheres, next to each is a small step stool. Upon sight of the objects Jason, and Jack freeze. Both boys have a very clear understanding of what the spheres symbolize. Once when the twins were left unattended they had managed to open their father's Haliburton, and watch one of Jaord's DSA's before Will discovered the boys. Never before had the twins seen Will so angry over anything they had ever done._

"_Move," Erik tells the twins, shoving them. Jason and Jack stumble slightly and regain their balance. _

"_W-where do you want u-us?" Jason asks._

"_Sit down at the table," Erik says indicating the circular table located a few feet from the spheres. Jason and Jack do as commanded. Erik then places a stapled packet of papers in front of each boy. Jack reaches out for the papers but finds his hand being squeezed tightly in Erik's firm grasp._

"_Did I tell you to touch those?" Erik growls. Jack can only whimper_. _"I asked you a question boy," Erik says squeezing Jack's hand tighter. But Jack is unable to answer due to the pain coursing through his arm._

"_P-please sir y-your hurting him," Jason says tears beginning to fall from his eyes as well his twins. Jason is met with a slap and sent sprawling across the floor_

"_You will speak when spoken too," Erik snarls, and Jack cries out in pain, as Erik breaks the boy's wrist._ _Both boys are now crying uncontrollably, and are frightened out of their minds._

_Erik lets go of Jack's wrist upon hearing it snap. The man frowns angry with himself for damaging the boy. Erik knows that the chairman won't be pleased. But it doesn't matter, broken wrist or not the boy will still be able to work._

_Erik walks over to Jason. Jason crawls on his hands and knees in attempt to get away from the man. But it is an attempt in vain. Erik grabs Jason by the scruff of the neck and lifts the boy off the ground. "Stop your sniveling now. I will_ not_ tolerate it," Erik says. "Do I make myself clear?"_

_Jason nods his head as he attempts to stop his crying. He wipes his tears and runny nose on his sleeve. "Disgusting child, did your parents never teach you how to use a tissue?" Erik then sets the boy back on the ground. Jason is unsure if he should respond or not. Erik inwardly grins knowing that it will not be hard to break the twins._

"_Return to your seat," Erik commands. Jason scampers back to his chair._

_Erik then turns his attention to Jack, who is crying as he cradles his broken wrist to his chest. "I will call a nurse to look at your wrist. But not until the two of you complete the task at hand. Before each of you sits a test. You have an hour to complete them. I expect each answer to be correct. Failure is not tolerated. If one of you answers incorrectly your brother shall be punished for your failure. Understood?" Erik says to the twins._

"_Y-yes sir," the twins manage to say. Jack is still crying but his tears are silent. He is afraid to make a sound, frighted by what Erik may do to him, or worse what Erik may do to Jason._

_Erik passes each of the boys a pencil. Unable to use his right hand, Jack is reduced to using his left._

"_You may begin," Erik tells the boys. Jason and Jack flip over the top cover of the test and start. The first questions are rather easy but the test soon grows to be a bit challenging. A bit of long division that evolves into equations with variables. A few questions concerning biology. A portion of the test includes reading comprehension. A series of essays that start off at a forth grade reading level to a reading level that most adults would find quite difficult. There are questions on history -The Greeks, the Spanish Indian War, and so on,-._

_The twins manage to finish the one hundred question test with ten minutes to spare. They spend the last ten minutes reviewing their test for any careless mistakes. They find none. Erik collects the test at the end of the hour._

_Both boys are sweating profusely due to both nerves and pain. They are frightened that they may have answered a question here or their wrong. Jason's face still stings from the blow Erik dealt him. There is a large red hand print on the boy's cheek. Jack's face is one of pain. He is finding it hard to concentrate due to the pain in his wrist. Jason can feel a fraction of the pain that his brother is in, and finds the fact shocking. Though the twins had always been close they had never been able to feel each others pain like Will and Alley could, or Aaron, Andros, and Alex._

_Jason wants to remind Erik of the promise he made to Jack. But the older twin is afraid that it would just bring more misfortune to his brother. Finally, after what seems like an eternity to the twins, Erik sends for a nurse to mend Jack's wrist._

_Jack pretends to take the pain pills the nurse gives him. He intends to share the pills with Jason. The nurse has finished plastering Jack's arm, and she leaves. Jack manages to slip Jason one of the two pain pills. The twins take them while Erik has his back turned. Ten minutes later the intense pain the boys fell lessens to a dull throb._

"_I am pleased to say that you both answered all of your questions correctly. I think it's time that the two of you begin your first simulations," Erik says smiling at the twins. It is not a friendly smile. It is in fact the smile that will haunt the twins dreams for many years to come.

* * *

_

For their first simulation Jason and Jack were forced to simulate several victims of the devastating tsunami that hit Asia December of 2004. The experience had left the twins quite shaken, and with a desire to never be near a body of water again. Hours after the simulation had ended the boys could still hear the screams of the victims in their heads.

"Jasa," Jack whispered, his voice hoarse from crying. As soon as the door to the cell had closed Jack allowed himself to cry. Cry over the drastic loss of life that he had been forced to simulate. Cry over the pain he had been forced to endure. And cry over the complete unfairness of the situation he and his brothers were in.

"Yeah Jack," Jason said, he too had been crying.

"T-they won't separate us will they?" Jack asked.

"I-I don't know," Jason whispered, frightened at the prospect. Normally Jason and Jack didn't have the dire need to always been close to one another like their older siblings did. But with Pete gone, and the boys alone, it scared the twins deeply that they would be split up.

"Wish we were telepaths like Will and Alley," Jack said softly.

"Why?' Jason asked.

"Because if they separate us then we could still be together. In here," Jack said lightly tapping his temple with his left hand.

"I can feel you in here," Jason said, pointing to his temple. "Or I could it's gone now. But when Erik... when he hurt you I felt it. It was like when Will knows Alley is hurt."

"Maybe it'll come back," Jack replied.

"Maybe," Jason said

"Still wish we were telepaths though, we could tell the others where we are."

"Don't worry Jack, Momma and Daddy will find us I know it," Jason said. But already Jason was staring to loose faith that he had Jack would be rescued.

* * *

_October 30, 2010_

_2:07am_

_Unknown Location_

_Infirmary_

Pete woke up aware of one thing. He was in pain. His whole body ached from undergoing the beginnings of his reeducation.

"Ah Peter you've finally awaken. I was worried that Dr. Ripley had gone a tad to far with your procedure," Parker said from Pete's bedside. For the first time since his abduction Pete was able to study his biological father. The man had aged drastically over the past six years. His hair was completely white and very thin. His face was gaunt and lined with wrinkles. Prison life had obviously not agreed with him. It defiantly hadn't agreed with Raines. Three months into the former doctor's imprisonment he had been killed during his attempt to escape. It was not a major loss of life.

"W-what procedure di-did you have that bitch do to me?" Pete asked. His mother and father would have been shocked to hear such language from their normally mild mannered son.

"Now, now son no need to take such a tone with me. It is disrespectful, and I won't tolerate it," Mr. Parker said in a low voice as he squeezed Pete's arm. Pete let out a yelp of pain. Parker may not have looked strong but obviously appearances had been deceiving.

"Apologize Peter," Parker commanded.

"No," Pete said and moaned in pain as Parker's grip tightened.

"I am your father and you will show me respect. Now apologize. I will not repeat myself again."

"I-I'm sorry," Pete managed to say. He then screamed in pain as his thumb was broken.

"Sorry what?" Mr. Parker prompted.

"I-I'm s-sorry, F-father," Pete said tears steaming down his ashen face. Parker sighed.

"I didn't want to hurt you son, but you forced me to discipline you. If you had only listened," Parker said shaking his head. Pete wanted to tell the man to go to hell, but was unable to find his voice.

"Now son I believe that you asked me a question concerning your operation. Let me answer it. A few years back Dr. Ripley designed a new reeducation technique. She created a drug that will rid you of your memories concerning your false family. Afterwards she will implant other memories. New memories."

Pete stared at the former Centre chairman. Horror showed on the boy's face.

"Y-You can't do that. You ca-can't make me for-forget my Mom and Dad, my br-brothers and s-sisters." Pete spoke.

"Don't be so sure son," Mr. Parker said. The old man was then racked by a series of throaty coughs. Pete watched as the man coughed into his handkerchief. Once the coughing fit subsided, Mr. Parker sat panting for air as he attempted to catch his breath. Pete observed that Parker's handkerchief was spotted with blood.

'_Die you old fuck,' _Pete thought savagely.

* * *

Review: all the cool kids are doing it.

* * *

Up Next: A bit of sibling rivalry concerning Kaine and Benny. And Ethan is not to pleased to learn that Adam has disappeared with a large sum of money and a passport. 


	12. SIBLING RIVALRY

AUTHOR'S NOTE: From here on out Cain will now be referred to as Kaine, and Able will be referred to as Benny by the narrator. The boys will only be called Cain and Able when they are being refreed to in a file, spoken to by the monks, or spoken to by anyone Centre related that is not Steve.

Beth Lizzie- I'm glad to have a new reader. And it thrills me to no end know that you went and read over 1000 pages of my work within the past month. As for the ending buckle up because it's going to be a long -and hopefully wild- ride.

Loveroffanfic- Sorry I can't answer that guess. But I can tell you it's a good one. As for splitting up the twins I've decided to take pity on the poor boys and let them stick together. As for Abel/Benny getting away here's the chapter in which you find out.

Phi4858- The boys will be freed maybe the next chapter maybe a bit longer. I can't say -although I may already have- because that would be giving stuff away. As for Pete's reeducation ...well I can't say too much about that yet either. I can tell you not to expect much "stubbornness" from the twins. They maybe Jarod and Morgan's children, but they aren't their older brothers and sisters. And Erik, well he kinda makes Mr. Lyle and Raines look like pretty cool guys. And he's already so close to breaking Jason and Jack, hell he's already taken their older brother away from them.

Oh and you most defiantly are a cool kid. And I could never get annoyed by one of my reviewer.

* * *

CHAPTER 11

SIBLING RIVALRY

* * *

_October 30, 2010_

_8:21am_

_Isle of Carthis_

_Monastery_

Benny trudged down the stone stairs of the monastery. A yoke across his shoulders a heavy wooden bucket filled with water from the well hung from each end of the yoke. Sweat poured down the young clone's back, dampening his bandages and mixing with the blood from the open wounds inflicted by Kaine the previous day. Benny's whole body ached, it was his fifth trip to get water and Benny had no idea how much longer he could last.

Benny knew he needed to get his bandages changed, blood would soon start to seep through his shirt, and ooze down his back. The boy was unable to think clearly, due to the jolt of pain that hit him with each steep he took. It hadn't been so bad earlier. Steve had given Benny some pills for the pain. The pills had effectively numbed Benny enough so that he could preform his morning chores. But the pills had begun to wear off as Benny was filling the buckets he now carried with water.

Benny wanted so bad to set his load down, and rest for a moment. But he knew that if he did he would be punished. So he continued on his way to the kitchens. It took him longer than the previous trips but Benny finally made it without passing out from the pain that surged from his body.

Benny sat the buckets on the cobblestone kitchen floor with a groan. He then very carefully touched his hand to his back. His shirt was damp and not from just sweat. Benny studied the blood on his finger tips and silently cursed. His wounds had reopened and blood had seeped through a half of an inch of gauze, his thermal shirt and the gray long sleeve shirt he wore over it.

"Brother Paul," Benny said addressing the monk slicing carrots fof the day's dinner.

"What is it boy?" The monk asked impatiently with his Scottish accent.

"May I change my bandages? They've bleed through," Benny stated.

"First ye'll get me other two buckets o' water. Then ya can tend yer wounds." Brother Paul told the boys. "If ya weren't a child o' the Devil ya wouldn't have received yer beatings. Ya should try to be a good Christian lad like yer brother. Accept God as yer savior and save yer soul."

"My soul doesn't need saving," Benny said between clenched teeth.

"What did you say to me lad?" Brother Paul asked angrily.

"You heard me. My soul need no saving," Benny repeated. He had grown tired of the constant badgering he had be forced to endure from the monks over the past years. And now with Benny and Steve leaving, Benny saw no reason to remain submissive.

"Ya listen t' me boy! I shall not suffer such indolence from ya! Now go and get me water," Brother Paul roared.

"Fine," Benny mutter and grabbed two empty pails and went to fetch more water, all the while cursing Brother Paul, the other monks, Kaine, and Father.

'_Stupid monks, I can't wait to leave this hell hole,' _Benny though bitterly as he primed the pump for water. His teeth chattered from the cold, and his fingers were numb by the time both buckets were filled. Winter had decided to come early to Carthis that year. It was only October and there were predicting snow the following week.

Benny entered the monastery for the sixth time that morning and began his decentto the kitchens.

"Little Able went up the hill, to fetch a pail of water. Abe fell down and broke his crown, and never got to find his predecessor." Benny gasped, before him stood Kaine on the landing, his lips curled in a sneer.

"L-looks like you don't know your nursery rhymes as well as your scriptures. Kaine," Benny said trying to shake the uneasy feeling that had come over him.

"Maybe not little brother, but I can hear. I know all about you and your little plan _Benny_. And I'm sorry to say I can't let you go. As much as I would enjoy you out of my life I can't have you foiling father's plans. I can't let you find them," Kaine said as he approached Benny. Benny could see the wild glint in his brother's blue eyes and it frightened him.

"What are you going to do Kaine, kill me?" Benny mocked. "Father will never forgive you. And killing me will never will never make you Father's favorite."

"We'll just have to see then, won't we?" Kaine hissed and plunged the dagger he had hidden in his sleeve into Benny's stomach. Benny gasped his blue eye's widened in shock, as he fell to his knees. The yoke he had been balancing on his shoulders fell and water cascaded down the stone steeps.

"Say hello to our whore of a mother when you meet her," Kaine whispered in Benny's ear and Benny fell to the floor.

"Benny," Came the echo of Steve's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"That's my cue to leave. Goodbye Baby Brother," Kaine said and pressed a kiss to Benny's forehead as he pulled the dagger out of Benny's stomach. Benny let out a scream of pain. Kaine laughed as he wiped the blood off of his dagger on to Benny's shirt. Kaine then ascended the stairs before Steve caught him.

* * *

Steve had left the kitchen in search of Benny. The sweeper had been in town and managed to charter a privet boat to get Steve and Benny to the mainland. As Steve climbed the stairs he noticed a stream of water flowing down the stone steeps. 

"Benny did you spill your buckets?" Steve muttered to himself, shaking his head. Steve then noticed that the water was tinted red. The sweeper's heart began to race.

"Benny!" Steve yelled as he raced up the stair fearing the worse. Steve reached the landing to find Benny's sprawled body amidst the two wood buckets and wooden yoke, lying in a pool of blood and water.

Steve snaked to his knees.

* * *

_October 30, 2010_

_8:42am_

_Outskirts of New Mexico_

"He did what?" Ethan asked his wife for the third time.

"He ran away, my guess to search for Peter, Zane, and Gabriel," Sara repeated. "He took

one of his many passports under which alias I don't know. Remind me again whose idea it was to allow the children to have so many passports," Sara said voice heavy with sarcasm. "He also liberated about one thousand dollars in euros, and a credit card with a 10,000 dollar limit, which one I can't tell you because we have so damn many of them, each of which is registered to a different name, which means we wont even find out where he's used the card until we get the bill a month down the road."

"Wonderful," Ethan sighed. "I'm going to try and call his cell and see if he answers. If I learn anything, on Adam, or the other boys, I'll call and let you know."

"Alright. Ethan listen, don't yell at him. Adam just wants to help. He feels responsible for what has happened," Sara told her husband

"I know," Ethan replied. "I love you."

"Love you too, Logan, Kay and Kale send their love as well."

"So do Jake and Rach," Ethan told Sara.

"Love you Mom," Jake and Rach said upon hearing their names. Ethan heard his wife sigh over the phone.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked her.

"I just want for this whole thing to be over, and for our family to be back together again." Sara said softly.

"It will be soon I promise." Ethan said and ended the call. Sara would yell at him about it later. Ending the call in the middle of a conversation was a bad habit Ethan had picked up from Jarod over the years.

Ethan then proceeded to dial Adam's cell. He hit the button for speaker phone, and placed the cell in it's holder, so that he would have both hands free to drive. The phone ranged three times before Adam answered.

"Hi Dad," Adam said wincing.

"Adam Edward Russell have you completely lost your mind?

"No Dad I'm pretty sure it's still there. Most of it anyway," Adam replied, making Ethan angrier.

"Just what in the hell where you thinking?" Ethan growled into the phone. Jake and Rachael exchanged bemused glances. Adam was normally the son that never got into trouble.

"Well Dad I was thinking I should assist in the search of my family," Adam said getting angry himself.

"Adam I want you to return to the safe house _now_," Ethan told his son.

"No Dad. I need to do this. I may not be a psychic, or have an inner sense, or be a top class pretender like everyone else, but I know in my gut that I'm doing the right thing." Ethan regained his composure remembering that Sara had said not to yell at Adam.

"Where are you even going to? Do you have any clue as to where the boys are being held."

"I'm going to where Kay and Kale told me to go." Adam replied. He heard his father take deep breaths on the other end of the phone and Jake and Rachael in the background try their best not to laugh.

"You are following information given to you by your one year old brother and sister," Ethan said slowly.

"Yes."

"Your one year old brother and sister," Ethan repeated.

"Yes." Adam said a grin crossing his face. Now he understood why Jake and Rachael enjoyed driving their father crazy.

"Let me guess you're following the twins advice because they know where the boys are being held."

"Dad I never said that I was searching for Pete, and the twins," Adam said. "Listen Dad I gotta go. They just called my plane. I'll call when I land. Don't worry about me. Pete and the twins are the ones in danger. I-I love you Dad," Adam said and terminated the call and turned off his phone before Ethan had a chance to respond.

Adam didn't want for his father to call him and try to have someone trace his signal. Adam wouldn't put it past his father to do such a thing. Ethan was an overprotective father, and with the boys missing he had become more so if possible.

"Final call for boarding flight 250," Came the chipper voice over the intercom. Adam shoulder his bag and made his way to the boarding gate.

'_Ireland here I come,'_ Adam thought with a sigh.

* * *

"Dad breath," Jake told his father. Ethan was griping the steering wheel, his knuckles were white, his lips set in a tight line. 

"I can't believe he left the safe house. And at Kay and Kale's heeding. They're a year old for Christ sakes."

"I can believe it," Rachael spoke from beside her father. "Hell it's about time Ad's done something spontaneous. He was making the rest of us look bad."

"Rachael Sasha Russell this is not funny. Your twelve year old brother has placed himself in serious danger."

"Why is it that every one thinks that just because Ad is twelve he is incapable of doing anything on his own. Adam is not dumb. Just because he was young when the Centre was brought down doesn't mean that he didn't know what was going on. Ad knows how to keep a low cover, and how to stay off of Centre radar," Jake said defending his younger brother's actions.

"He's twelve Jacob," Ethan reiterated.

"So. I was eight years old when I led eight other children form Blue Cove to North Carolina. Granted I had a little help from Angelo. But still it was no small feat especially due to the fact that the Centre was still very much active at the time. Not to mention, Alley was thirteen when she escaped the Centre and made it to Charlottesville. Dad just have faith in Adam. Who knows the kid might just have a clue on what he needs to do," Jake said.

Ethan sighed. He was tired and with Adam running off it added more problems then Ethan felt ready to deal with. The search group was in their third day of traveling. The day prior the group had logged sixteen and a half hours on the road. They had stopped for the night in Moriarty, New Mexico. Sam, Jeremiah, Greg, and Lissa had stayed behind awaiting the package Bobby had sent. Ethan hoped that there would be no need for the package, and that the boys would be in Scottsdale.

Ethan glanced at the clock. It was just shy of nine. He and the others still had nine hours of driving ahead of them before they reached Scottsdale. Ethan silently prayed that when the boys were found that they would be safe and unharmed.

* * *

I will Snoopy dance for reviews.

* * *

Up Next: Father arrives at the monastery to deal with Kaine. The group reaches Scottsdale but the question is are the boys there. And Adam reaches Ireland. 


	13. FALSE LEADS

Beth Lizzie- Not to sound evil but there is a fifty-fifty chance that Benny is dead. You will defiantly find out what happened to Benny within the next six to seven chapters.

Loveroffanfics- I'm snoopy dancing my heart out. As for Benny being dead we'll just have to wait on that one. On another note I'm glad you like that I sent Adam to Ireland. This chapter will focus quite a bit on Adam arriving at his destination.

phi4858- I'm a pretty quick updater. I try to post every three to four days. I'm in a exceptionably good mood to day which is why I'm posting a day early. Consider it my gift to you.  
I do like showing that you should never underestimate the abilities of kids. It comes from reading too much Stephen King most of his protagonist are kids.  
As for Kaine feeling sorry, well the kid's a bit crazy, a sociopath to be more precise, so sympathy isn't a big thing for him. But who know's maybe in the end the kid will redeem himself.  
Oh and you're welcome, I enjoy responding to reviews.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

FALSE LEEDS

* * *

_October 30, 2010_

_11:08am_

_Isle of Carthis_

_Monastery_

Kaine sat in his room. The room that as a toddler he shared with his brothers Benny and Seth. The room that up until that morning Kaine had shared with Benny. But he no longer shared the room. Seth and Benny were dead. Seth had died seven years ago from the flu, And Abel -who's body was just beginning to cool- had meet his death by the blade of Cain's dagger.

Steve was gone. He had taken Benny's body and presumably left for the mainland. Brother Paul had gone into town to inform Father of "Abel's demise,"as the monk had so kindly put it.

'_Father will more than likely arrive tonight,'_ Kaine thought. He was not worried of the consequences. Once Father had learned of Benny's and Steve's betrayal, Kaine knew he would be forgiven.

* * *

_October 30, 2010_

_6:12pm_

_Scottsdale, Arizona_

_Former Centre Laboratory_

Morgan did not need to enter the former Centre building to know that her sons were not there. She had never really believed that Richard Parker would bring the boys to the building. The trail had been to obvious to follow.

Morgan felt as though she had been transported back through time and was once again on the hunt for Jarod, and coming up with another false lead. Except it was not the game of "you run, I chase" she and Jaord had played over a decade ago. It was the fate of her son's lives.

"Momma, why aren't you going inside with Daddy and the others?" Alex asked her mother. Jarod had led the group consisting of Ethan, Chris, Debbie, Will, Alley, Jake, Rachael, Marc, Cassie, Terra, Tobias, Maddie, Mike, Aaron, and Andros into the abandoned building. All were armed including the children.

Alex had stayed behind with her mother, and was standing next to Morgan.

"You know just as well as I do that your brother's aren't there baby," Morgan replied.

"I know, so do the others. But they still hold on to the hope that Pete, Jasa, and Jack are there." Alex said. Morgan pulled her daughter into her arms, and sighed.

"We'll have to call your Uncle Sam and let him know to meet us at the hotel. Then call the others and let them know that the lead didn't pan out. Your Uncle Jon, and Grampa Sydney will sense the irony," Morgan said bitterly.

"Hopefully the letter Bobby sent will tell us something, anything." Alex murmured as she stepped out of her mother's arms. "Momma this may sound stupid. But what, what if he took them to Blue Cove. I know that's the last place he would probably go. But what if he's banking on the fact that we won't believe he returned to Blue Cove? Not to mention that the Centre was, and still is, his only reason for living. You know him as well as I do. Mr. Parker's stubborn. He might have returned to Blue Cove just because that was where his empire was built."

"It doesn't sound stupid. We'll talk it over once we get to the hotel," Morgan told Alex.

* * *

_October 30, 2010_

_8:38pm_

_Scottsdale, Arizona_

_Hilton Inn_

"What do you think?" Alex asked the rest of the kids.

"Let's see if we can get some tangible evidence before we go gallivanting off the Blue Cove," Marc said.

"We may end up wasting all of our time looking for proof that they are there. By that time they could be gone," Alex argued.

"Yeah but what if you're wrong Alex?" Cassie asked. "What if we get to Blue Cove to learn that they were never there. We would have wasted time that could have been put to better use."

"This isn't a treasure hunt Cassie. We're searching for my brothers. The longer we wait the less chance we have of finding them!" Alex all but yelled.

"We all know the statistics Alex," Tobias said trying to calm the girl down.

"We aren't talking about statistics Tobias. Statistics don't apply when it comes to my brothers." Alex replied evenly, as she gritted her teeth. Sensing that Alex was about to lose it, her brothers, Alley and Jeremiah began to get up form their seats. Jeremiah was closest to the younger girl, and made it to her side first.

"Alex," Jeremiah said softly leading her aside. "Calm down, okay. The boys mean as much to us as they do to you. Because of that we want to be sure that they are indeed in Blue Cove. So we'll get Bailey to set up a surveillance team in Blue Cove. As soon as they spot any activity from Parker we're there. Okay?" Jeremiah said his green eyes searching his cousin's blue eyes for understanding.

"Kay," Alex said softly.

"Good," Jeremiah said and a flash of smile crossed his features. Over the years he and Alex had grown close, and aside from Alex's brothers and sister, Jeremiah was the only other person capable of calming down his cousin.

"Well now that Alex has finished showing off how short her temper is why don't we check out this stuff Bobby sent us," Greg suggested holding up the manilla envelope Bobby had sent. Alex and Jeremiah returned to where the other children were seated. Greg emptied the envelope of it's contents out tumbled the boys necklaces, the letter, and photograph of Pete, Jason, and Jack.

Touching Pete's necklace, Alex bit her lip, as she held back her tears.

"None of this is right. Pete, Jason, and Jack don't deserve any of this." Alex said softly.

"No one does," Jake replied.

"They should have taken us instead," Aaron spoke. "At least we know how to survive. Pete, was so young when we got him out, and to Jason and Jack the Centre is nothing but a story from our past."

"They let's hope that they were listening to our stories when they were suppose to be sleeping," Will said gravely, passing Jason's necklace to Mike. Mike took the trinket and froze. Realizing that Mike was getting a vision off of the necklace, the other children all paused in their doings and waited for Mike's vision to pass.

"What did you see," Alley asked her cousin.

"The boys. They were in a cell I think. Pete was standing in front of the twins as sweepers came at them. The sweepers zapped the boys and took Pete," Mike said.

Will let out a violent string of curses in various languages.

"Separated them! God Jace and Jack must be so scared," Cassie spoke.

"And it's going to make it even harder for us to find Pete," Tobias stated.

"As if we weren't screwed enough already," Greg mumbled.

"Mikey was there anything else you saw. Anything that would help us pinpoint the location of the boys?" Alley asked.

"No," Mike answered shaking his head. "Except..."

"Except what?" Will asked.

"I'm pretty sure I got a flash of the guy who mailed this to Bob. He was wearing gloves. And there was frost on the ground," Mike replied

"Which means that the boy's are probably up North," Alex stated.

"Which means that Blue Cove is still in the picture," Aaron commented

"And that Scottsdale was a decoy. Tomorrow we're catching a plane home," Jarod said entering the room the rest of the adults behind him.

"But Dad, then they'll know where we are," Andros stated.

"Exactly," Morgan said. "That way they're more concerned with us than the rest of the family."

"What conclusion did you all come to concerning Blue Cove?" Ethan asked the children.

"Stakeout," Jake answered. "That way we don't spook him if he really has the boys in Blue Cove."

"We came to the same conclusion as well," Jarod stated.

"Great minds think alike," Alley muttered.

"What about Adam? Are we gonna send someone after him?" Rachael asked.

"What do you mean?" Jarod asked his niece. Rachael grimaced.

"Adam kinda sorta ran off. He left the safe house and headed off to parts unknown. He left at the heeding of Kay and Kale. And yes when I say Kay and Kale I do mean my one year old baby brother and sister," Jake said.

"Wonderful, now we have another kid to track down," Sam muttered.

"Listen Ad, will be fine. Let him go on his mission, he's a smart kid," Alley said. All of the adults stared at Alley as though she had grown an extra head.

"What?" Alley asked. "Adam has his cell phone, plenty of money, and unlike the rest of us he knows where he needs to be."

"My son has gone and pulled a disappearing act Alyssa," Ethan reminded Alley.

"Kay and Kale sent him right?" Will asked.

"Yes," Ethan replied.

"Then Adam's fine," Will insisted. "Kay and Kale are quite in tune with their inner sense. They know what they're doing."

"Will they're still in diapers," Ethan told his nephew.

"Yeah your point? Alley and I were the same age as Kay and Kale when I faked a seizure in order to get a DSA to Uncle Sam so that he would learn that Dad didn't kill Uncle Sam's parents. All at the heed of the voices we hear err, Alley used to hear. So like we keep saying Ad's fine," Will said.

* * *

_October 30, 2010_

_11:21pm_

_Somewhere over the North Atlantic Ocean_

"Will all passengers please be seated we are now about to begin our descent," Spoke the stewardess over the intercom. Adam sat up and buckled his seatbelt. As the plane began it's descent Adam reached into the pocket of his EMS coat and pulled out a slip of paper. Written in Adam's neat handwriting was the location of the inn in Galway where he would be staying for quite a while.

Adam may not have been a top pretender but he did have a photographic memory. It came it handy for memorizing credit card numbers. He had hacked into the Jamieson Foundation's financial records and picked a credit card number at random. He then used the number to reserve a room at the inn. Adam had no intentions of using the credit card he swiped from the safe house unless it was an emergency.

After gathering his luggage Adam took a cab from the airport to the inn. He arrived at his destination thirty minutes later.

"How can I help ya lad?" Asked a red haired woman in her mid seventies. She reminded Adam of his Grandmother Margaret.

"Reservation for Reilly," Adam said in a heavy Irish accent. He had practiced his accent during his flight. For the first time in his life Adam was quite grateful for his pretender skills, as minimal as they were.

"Aren't ya a bit young ta be reserving a room?" The woman asked.

"Me Da reserved the room. He and me brother are joinin' me in two weeks," Adam said as he pulled out a new cell phone he had purchased at the airport. "Ya can call me Da if ya like. I have his number," Adam said.

"I think I just might be doing that," The woman said. Adam dialed a series of number's on his cell.

"Hello Da, it's me Connor... Da tha owner of the inn wants ta speak to ya... Aye she want's to confirm I'm not a runaway," Adam said grinning. He then passed the phone to the owner of the inn.

"I'm sorry ta be botherin' ya sir. I just wanted ta make sure this was indeed yer boy here... Good day ta ya too sir," The owner said. She then terminated the call and returned Adam his phone.

"Sorry fer the trouble lad."

"It's fine ma'am," Adam said and passed the credit card over. Adam was relieved that Will had covered for him. He hadn't been sure that Will would have taken the hint to speak with an Irish accent or not, but obviously he had.

"Yer room is on tha third floor, to yer right lad. Breakfast is at eight sharp, lunch at one, dinner at six. The kitchen is open from nine in tha mornin' to three in tha mornin'. But I doubt ye'll be cookin'."

"Actually ma'am I like ta cook, If ya be needin' any help 'm ready an' willin'," Adam told her.

"I just may be takin' ya up on that offer lad," The woman replied. Adam then waved goodbye and set off to his room. It was three rooms really. Two bedrooms adjoined by a bathroom. In the first room there were two beds each decorated with a quilt embroidered with a Celtic design. There were a set of dressers opposite of the beds, and a coffee table next to the window. Atop the table sat a television. In the second bedroom was a microwave and a televison, along with a bed, set of dressers, and a table.

Done surveying his rooms Adam began to unpack his belongings. Just as he was setting up his laptop. Adam's new cell phone ranged.

"Hello," Adam said somewhat hesitantly.

"Damn Ad, do you know all the crap I had to do to get this number. Hell I'm proud of you little cousin," Will said, and Adam found himself grinning. "So is everything okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for covering for me by the way," Adam replied.

"What are cousins for. So what part of Ireland are you in. Not that I can't trace this call and find out on my own, but that would be mean," Will joked.

"Galway. It's beautiful here, by the way. I want to get a good look at the church in town I hear it has wonderful stained glass." Adam answered.

"You know what you're looking for?" Will asked.

"A man, and a boy... I think," Adam said. "I have no idea what they look like. But I know that I need to bring them home. A lest that's what Kay and Kale told me just not in words... I think."

"Little cousin, I think you're screwed. And to think I vouched for those kids. They send you out of the country with only half of the information you need."

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure that one look at who ever these people are I'll know that it's them," Adam said.

"You'll call me if you need my help won't you?" Will asked the boy.

"Didn't I just show ya I would Da," Adam answered slipping back into his Irish accent.

"Aye so ya did," Will replied jokingly. "But seriously Adam, don't hesitate to call me. It keeps me from worrying about you."

"I take it Scottsdale didn't pan out," Adam whispered.

"No, No it didn't. We're going home tomorrow, and Bailey's setting up a surveillance team in Blue Cove as we speak. But no worries we will find them," Will assured his cousin.

"I hope so. And I hope you find them soon," Adam sighed.

"As do I little cousin, as do I. Listen I'll talk to you later. I'll tell your Dad that you're safe. And while you're in Galway, take some pictures, and buy a few souvenirs. Pick me up a claddagh. I've always meant to by myself on but never got around to it ." Will said.

"Will man get a life it's been what six, seven years since Angel's been canned. I think it's time to move on," Adam joked.

"Adam don't you know that no show never truly ends. Not when you have millions of people writing fan fiction."

"Yeah Will but there aren't millions of people writing Angel and Buffy stories any more. It's just you writing a million of them every day. God you're such a geek," Adam sighed.

"You know I think I'm going to tell your Dad where you are," Will said sounding slightly offended.

"Bye Will," Adam said and hung up his phone, knowing good an well Will would keep Adam's location secret.

And yet a thought plagued the preteen. Was he doing the right thing? Will and the other kids seemed to have faith in Adam. It was obvious Ethan didn't believe that Adam could accomplish his mission on his own. As for Adam's mother -his adoptive mother- Sara, he was unsure how she felt about her middle child gallivanting across the globe. All Adam knew for sure was that his mother would be worried.

Adam wondered what his biological parents would think. He had been not quite five when his mother Joanna had died from a brain aneurism. And as for Eddie, Adam's biological father, Adam had so few memories of the former Centre pretender. Adam had been two when his father was murdered by the Centre sociopath Alex.

Adam glanced down at the cell phone in his hand wondering if he should chance making another call. His mind protested that it would be too risky his family might be able to track him. But his heat needed an answer. In the end his heart won. Adam quickly dialed a series of dights and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello," Came Jarod's voice. Adam was stunned to find that his uncle's normally warm timber had been replaced with worry.

"Are you alone?" Adam asked.

"A-"

"Are you alone?" Adam asked again cutting his uncle off. Adam knew that if his father was in the room with Jarod, then Ethan would force his brother to trace Adam's call.

"Yes," Jarod replied. "Adam what's going on your father said that you've run off."

"I have. Look Uncle Jarod at the risk of sounding like the shark from _Finding Nemo_, I never knew my father. You did. Would he believe I'm doing the right thing? Would he be proud of me?" Adam asked his voice cracking.

"Adam..." Jarod began.

"Please Uncle Jarod. I need to know. You're the only link I have to my real Dad." Adam begged. Jarod could hear the pain in the young boy's voice, and it broke his heart. Adam had never before brought up the subject of Eddie. Jarod had just assumed that the boy had gotten over his father's death. Obviously the pretender was wrong, Eddie's death was still a painful subject for Adam. Adam had just learned not to show it.

"Eddie, the Eddie I knew, would be damn proud of you Adam," Jarod answered after a moment. "He would say you were doing the right thing."

"How do you know?" Adam asked.

"Because he was your father. And because he was a good man who wanted to see the right thing done," Jarod replied.

"Thank you Uncle Jarod," Adam said softly.

"You're welcome Adam. And Adam, Ethan, though he may not show it, is proud of you as well. He believes that you are doing the right thing, but he's scared of losing you Adam," Jaord told the boy.

"I know how to take care of myself," Adam said.

"I know you do, as does your Dad. But it still doesn't keep him from worrying," Jarod replied.

"Pete can take care of himself and the boys too Uncle Jarod," Adam said.

"I know, but it still doesn't keep me from worrying," Jarod said and Adam was happy to hear a tinge of amusement in his Uncle's voice.

"Have faith Uncle Jarod. Have faith," Adam told the pretender.

"I do, Adam."

"Bye Uncle Jarod. Thanks for not tracing my call," Adam said.

"How do you know I'm not tracing your call?" Jarod questioned his nephew.

"Because you have faith," Adam replied and hung up his phone.

For the first time in days Jarod Michael Russell found himself smiling.

* * *

Feedback is fantastic.

* * *

Up Next: Father arrives to deal with Kaine. Pete is reunited with his brothers. Will does some musing and Morgan finally has her breakdown 


	14. REUNITED

Loveroffanfics- First off let me say I'm sorry for the loss of you Dad. I'm also glad to know that I did a good job in portraying Adam's emotions. Hope yuou enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one.

LadyJadePerendhil- Pete does have a rather found mouth. But you can't blame the poor kid, he was influenced by his older brothers, sisters and cousins, and they don't always restrain themselves when it comes to the use of explicative. Normally Pete's a good kid and considering his circumstances we'll cut him a little slack on the language. As for him kicking at least kicking Parker... we'll have to see what happens.

Your second review made me laugh. I think it was because I didn't read it until 2 am and you found it hilarious that I killed Benny. Did you find it funny that I was only into 11 chapters when I killed off a character? Or was it just the fact that there I went again killing off another one of my characters. As for Benny really being dead, that would be telling. If he really is I promise to let you exorcize Kaine.

I'm glad you found Ethan and Adam conversation amusing. As for Ethan not believing in his kid's abilities, it was just the fact that the poor man is slightly stressed and worried about his son. And yes Ethan too hears voices.

phi4858- glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And yes I mentioned fan fiction, I couldn't help taking a potshot at myself. And you're right about the location of "Father". As for why the kids inner sense isn't working that will be addressed in three chapters maybe sooner.

* * *

CHAPTER 13

REUNITED

* * *

_October 30, 2010_

_1:43am_

_Isle of Carthis_

_Monastery_

"What I'm I going to do with you Cain?" Father sighed.

"Father you must understand I did what I had to in order to protect our family's legacy." Kaine answered.

"And if all fails, I have nothing to fall back on. Abel is dead. Slaughtered by you."

"He was leaving Father. He and that sweeper were trying to find the others. Father I was only trying to please you," Kaine said.

"Yes well. This does put a slight glitch in my plans. But maybe, just maybe we can solve all of this... Yes.. Pack your possessions Cain we're leaving. I have a plan in which you are the major player.

"Yes Father," Kaine said and ran off to fetch his meager belongings.

* * *

_November 3, 2010_

_12:12am_

_Unknown Location_

_Holding Cell_

The door to Jason, and Jack's cell creaked open, flooding the small room with light. The twins sat up suddenly and pressed themselves against the wall in a futile attempt not to be seen. Their small bodies trembled with fear at the new horror that awaited them. The past five days had been the worse of the boys life. The constant abuse at the hands of Erik, the horrible simulations they were forced to preform, had taken a toll on the five year old boys.

"Jason, Jack," Whispered a voice. The twins glanced at each other and then towards the door afraid it was a trick.

"P-Pete," The twins said in unison, their voices choked with tears. Pete steeped inside the cell so that his baby brothers could see him. Jason and Jack let out a strangled cry and ran into the open arms of Pete. Behind the three brothers the metal door to their cell was closed, leaving them again in darkness.

"We thought w-we'd never s-see you 'agin," Jason sobbed into his older brother's shirt.

"Hush now, Jace. I'm back. Everything's gonna be okay," Pete promised his brothers, as he led them over to the cots. It was then Pete noticed Jack's wrist.

"Jacky, what happened to your wrist?" Pete asked.

"Erik broke it," Jack sniffled.

"Jack I'm so sorry I should have been there," Pete said placing a kiss on his brother's forehead.

"P-Pete where'd they take you?" Jason asked.

"Infirmary. Some woman gave me a drug that would erase my memories. I don't think it worked, because of my inner sense."

"Like when the Centre tried to reeducate Will and Alley?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Pete replied.

"What are we gonna do if it does work Pete?" Jack questioned.

"Number one. There is no way in hell anyone could make me forget you two," Pete said with a grin. The boys smiled back at their brother. "But if, if this thing does start to work you two have to try your best to make sure I remember everything."

"What do you mean?" The twins asked.

"You two are gonna make sure I don't forget our family. If I show the slightest sign that I may be forgetting something I want for the two of you to start giving me a history lesson." Pete said. "Got it?"

"Got it," The twins replied.

"We should test you now Pete," Jason suggested.

"Yeah that way we know if you've forgotten anything." Jack continued

"Fire away," Pete said.

"Question number one. Who are our parents?" Jason asked.

"Oh now that's easy. Mom and Dad," Pete said as a grin crossed his face.

"Do we give him that one?" Jack asked his twin in a stage whisper.

"Well technically he's not wrong," Jason said, smiling.

"Of course I'm not wrong. I may not always be right, but I'm never wrong," Pete said.

"You know, I think there _is_ something wrong with his head," Jack stated still whispering.

"Yeah it's swelling, it ratio with his ego," Jason replied.

"Hey," Pete said in mock defense, and then began to tickle his brothers. And for a moment the three boys had forgotten that they were prisoners.

* * *

_November 3, 2010_

_2:13am_

_Russell Family Home_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

Unbeknownst to Jarod and Morgan's three youngest son's their eldest brother Will sat in the loft of the barn, staring up at the star-filled sky. Below him, Will could hear the snorting and pawing of the horses. He sighed. It had been one hundred and twenty five hours since his brothers had gone missing. There had been no sign of the boys, not even a single bread crumb. Bailey still had a team in Blue Cove. Sam had gone to join the stakeout, three days prior. And to top it all in exactly five hours Zane Jason Christian Russell, and Gabriel Jack Elijah Russell, would officially turn six years old.

Will had hopped against hope that he would be able to bring his little brother's home in time for their birthday. Will wondered if the six year olds even knew that it was their birthday. The rest of the family certainly did. There was a closet full of presents for the boys, a few had been bought months before the boys had even been taken. Will swore that no matter when the boys were found, they would get their birthday party.

"Star light, Star bright. The first start I see in sight. I wish I may. I wish I might. I wish this wish will come true tonight. Please, Please let my brother's be safe," Will whispered.

Will wanted so badly to go to Delaware and search for the boys. But the nineteen year old knew that he needed to stay with the younger children. His brothers and sisters needed him, more than anything now. The abduction of the boys had begun to take it's toll on the tight knit family. His mother had reverted back to her Ice Queen persona she relied on for so many years when she had been one of the many prisoners of the Centre. Many of the children were not sleeping well. Will had resorted to giving his youngest sister sleeping pills, due to Alex's insomnia.

'_I should probably be getting some sleep,'_ Will thought.

"Yeah you probably should," Spoke a voice from below him.

"Stop borrowing my telepathy to read my thoughts," Will reprimanded his cousin.

"It's fun," Jeremiah replied and Will though he saw Jeremiah smile. One could rarely tell what Jeremiah emotions were at times, the boy had never been truly expressive when it came to his feelings.

"I thought you were asleep," Will said to Jeremiah.

"You were wrong," Jeremiah said as he climbed the ladder to the loft.

"Are the others asleep?" Will asked.

"Kinda," Jeremiah said as he brought his knees under his chin. "Six days now. No one has spotted the boys or Parker. We have no clues as to where they are. We're back at square one. And today is November 3rd."

"I know. They turned six today. In four hours they should be waking up in their own beds, leaping out of them running to Mom and Dad's room and leaping on to their beds, as they yell it's their birthday. But they aren't." Will stated sadly.

"I don't know what to say. I could promise you that we will find them. But those words have been spoken so much they've become hollow, they've lost all meaning." Jeremiah said.

"I don't need you to say anything Jer. Didn't expect you to really," Will spoke.

"What do we do now?" Jeremiah asked.

"I've been debating on if I should go to Blue Cove, see if I can pick up on the boys."

"You'll have to take Alley with you," Jeremiah stated.

"I know. I probably would have gone with your Dad but I don't want to worry Mom with me and Alley leaving. It enough that the boys are gone. And Adam is in... well not here," Will said.

"How is Ad by the way?" Jeremiah asked.

"Fine. I think that it was good for him to go on his own. In the process of looking for, whatever it is he's looking for, Adam will find himself. He's always hung in the background letting others take the lead. Proud of the kid, really," Will muttered.

"I hope that Pete, Jace, and Jack are doing as well as Adam is," Jeremiah sighed.

"They're tough. I have faith that they can survive what ever the Centre throws their way," Will said softly.

"I wish I could have the faith you do," Jeremiah commented. "I'm going to go and see if I can achieve an hour or two of sleep. Check on Alex I'm pretty sure she's awake."

"Damn, I forget to slip on of those sleeping pills in her dinner," Will cursed as he followed Jeremiah down the ladder and into the house.

Jeremiah was right Alex was indeed awake. And she wasn't the only one. Andros, and Aaron were with Alex, the triplets sat in front of Aaron's laptop.

"Enough for tonight," Will said shutting the lid of the laptop. "You three need to get some sleep."

"We need to find them," Alex insisted. "We have to find them today."

"We will find them, but I don't think it's going to be today," Will said he wiped away the tears that fell from Alex's eyes. "Besides you three can't be much help if you don't get any rest," Will said as he took Alex by the hand. Will led the triplets to the room they still shared with the other Black Files. Jeremiah had already crawled into his bed, and was slightly snoring. Once the triplets were situated, Will sat on the window seat in the Black Files room and watched the younger children sleep.

* * *

_November 3, 2010_

_4:37am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Jarod woke up -how he was even able to fall asleep was beyond him- to find the spot next to him empty. He took a deep breath shoving back the panic that was creeping into his mind. Jarod got out of bed and made his way out of his and Morgan's room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

It was there he found his wife in the dim room, cradling a glass of scotch, in her other hand was a picture of a not quite four year old Pete holding a new born Jason and Jack in the cradle of each arm. Morgan stared at the photograph tears streaming down her face and on to the glass pane protecting the picture. It hurt Jarod that after everything he and Morgan had been through she found it difficult to share her emotions when it came to their missing boys. But then again Jarod had done his fair share of crying in privet over the past six days. He had found that the shower was the best place to cry without being overheard. Or so he thought, Alley had heard he father's weeping more than on one occasion.

"Morgan," Jarod called out softly. Morgan's attention never left the photograph. Jarod walked over to the table and sat down next to Morgan, he took her hand into his only to have it snatched back.

"Don't touch me," Morgan hiss her voice slightly slurred.

"Why don't you want me to touch me?" Jarod asked calmly.

"Don't try your psychological shit on me Jarod," Morgan said venomously.

"I'm not trying anything Morgan, and you know it," Jarod said not letting Morgan pull him into a fight, nor letting her push him away.

"Sure? You want me to hear me say that I think everything I touch I turn to dust. That everyone that I come to love gets taken away from me! Go away," Morgan yelled.

"No," Jarod said firmly. "We're in this together. For better or worse remember?"

"Leave me alone!" Morgan yelled truly meeting Jarod's eyes for the first time since he had entered the kitchen. "I just want to be left alone!" She screamed getting to her feet sending her chair flying across the floor.

"No," Jarod said again, as he too got to his feet, and stood in front of her.

"Damn it Jarod go away! Just leave me the fuck alone! I don't want you near me! I don't need you!" Morgan yelled slamming her fist against Jarod's chest.

"Please, Please, Jar, go away. I don't want to feel. I want to be alone. I don't want to hurt anymore," Morgan sobbed as she continued beating on Jarod. Jarod grabbed her fists to protect himself from Morgan. Morgan sunk to the floor, Jarod with her, and collapsed in a fit of tears.

It had taken six days but Morgan had finally allowed her emotions to get the best of her. For the past six days Morgan had slowly reverted back into her ice queen persona. She had built up a wall around herself, once again believing that if she cut herself off from everything else and just focused on the task at hand she would remain strong.

It worked until that day, the day her baby boys were turning six years old. For the past six days Morgan had sealed up all the grief, anger, frustration, and pain, not letting any of it out. Several times during the week she had unintentionally snapped at her children, when they had needed her the most. She hated that she had reacted to her children in such away. Morgan had made a silent promise, shortly after the discovery of her children, that she would never again become the person she was at the Centre.

"It's okay, baby, let it out," Jarod said softly as he rubbed slow circles on Morgan's back.

"I want my babies, Jarod. I want my little boys back," Morgan cried.

"I know. I know. And we'll find them I swear," Jarod muttered into Morgan's ear as he lifted her into his arms. "Come on let's get you back in bed you need your rest."

Alley stepped away from kitchen door, as Jarod opened it. She hid in the shadows and yet out of the corner of his eye Jarod saw his eldest daughter. He nodded his head acknowledging her presence, Alley bit her bottom lip realizing she had been caught.

"Go to bed," Jarod mouthed, as he carried Morgan up the stairs. Alley nodded her head, but before returning back to bed Alley went to the kitchen and poured her mother's half empty glass of scotch down the drain, along with the rest of what was left in the bottle on the counter.

Done with her task Alley made her way up the two flights of stairs and down the hallway in search of Will. The reason she had even awoken was because Will hadn't come back the room the two shared. Alley found her twin asleep at the window seat in the Black Files' room.

"Will," Alley called out softly as to not to wake the children asleep in the room. Will's blue eye's opened slowly.

"Time is it?" Will asked sleepily.

"Half after four," Alley said as she snuggled up next to her brother. "Momma finally had her break down," Alley muttered closing her eyes.

"Good," Will yawned as he drew the blanket over him and Alley. "That means you and I can go to Blue Cove soon. Help with the search. Never thought I'd be so anxious to return there" Will then dropped a kiss on the top of his twin's head and returned to sleep.

'_Happy Birthday, boys,' _Alley thought closing her eyes.

* * *

Up Next: There is a new telekinetic in the family. Will and Alley head to Blue Cove, as the rest of the family split up even further. And Erik returns for Jason and Jack., but Pete isn't so willing to let the man have his brothers.

* * *

Review please, it gives me something to look forward to when I check my e-mail. 


	15. MORE PROBLEMS

Authors Note: In honor of my birthday here's a nice long chapter. Hopefully it will tie you all over for a few days because I'm not quite sure if I'll be able to update within the next three or four days. Finals are due next week and while I only have two actual test I have three projects due by Thursday.

phi4858- You know I may have to start e-mailing my responses to you. I swear you have got to be so close to all the answers, or most of them anyway.

Kaine, Benny and "Father's" relationship is a strange one. And I promise it will all become clear around the time the boys are found. As for Pete's and the twins' reunion... it all is a bit to simple isn't it. Keep that in mind. I promise that there is a reason. Now when you'll find out that reason I can't say. But knowing you, you'll probably figure it out before I actually post the chapter.

LadyJadePerendhil- I can tell you that the person getting powers is the last person you expect and that they won't be the only one. And no you never mentioned to me how much you loved the old mean Parker. I'm glad you enjoyed her brief reappearance. Who knows she may just come back once she finds the people who took her boys. That is if no one else gets to Erik and the other kidnappers first. And don't worry Alley and Will won't get into too much trouble. At least not right now. But when the boys are found Will's going to have to deal with some repercussions of some past mistakes.

Oh and at lest two other people are going to kick the bucket before the epilogue. You know my stories they have a high death rate. I'll remember that you get to exorcize Kaine, don't worry.

* * *

CHAPTER 14

MORE PROBLEMS

* * *

_November 5, 2010_

_11:06am_

_Bangor, Delaware_

_Safe House_

Jen paused to pick up a few scattered toys from off the livingroom floor, and placed them in the large toy boy in the corner of the room. She glaceed towards the couch and saw her nephew Logan with a large leather book on his lap. The book was easily half Logan's size.

"Logan sweetie what are you doing," Jen asked the little boy.

"Readin'," Logan replied. Jen didn't quite know if Logan was truly reading or just looking at the illustrations.

"And what are you reading?"

"Book," Logan said, not looking up from the volume in his lap. Jen resisted the urge to sigh, with Logan one never quite knew if the boy was being a smart ass, or he was just that innocent. Knowing that Jake and Rachel were his older brother and sister, Jen was leaning more towards that fact that Logan was being a smart ass.

"What type of book are you reading?" Jen questioned.

"A big one," Logan replied this time looking up at his aunt. The little boy's blue and green eyes sparkled with mischief.

'_Yup, smart ass,'_ Jen thought to herself.

"Did not!" Came yelling from the den. Jen knew the owner of that little voice any where.

"Amy mad," Logan said turning back to his book.

"I can tell," Jen said dryly, and left the little boy to his reading. Jen walked to the den, there stood her youngest daughter Amy. The little blue eyed brunette was a splitting image of her father's childhood pictures, yet at that moment she looked to be like a miniature Miss Parker, except Amy was clad in a pair of overalls, a red long sleeve shirt and a backwards Red Sox's hat, oppose to a leather mini skirt and blouse.

Amy stood with her hands at her side and balled into fist as glared at her cousin Kat -Emily and Nick's eldest child. Kat's tiny face was so red that matched the flowers on her dress. Behind Kat sat her little brother Shane. The three year old sucked on his thumb as his eyes darted back and forth between his sister and cousin.

"What's going on?" Jen asked sternly.

"Amy took my teddy bear!" Kat yelled.

"Katherine Paige Stamatis there is no yelling in this house," Jen told the five year old. Amy stuck out her tongue and her cousin and grinned.

"Amy, do not do that again," Jen warned. Kat smirked and Amy clenched her jaw as she glared at Kat.

"I didn't take her stupid teddy bear," Amy scowled crossing her arms over her tiny overall clad chest.

"Did too," Kat said.

"Did not. Why would I even take your stupid teddy bear? Teddy bears are for babies, and I'm not a baby. I'm Daddy, Jerry and Greg's big girl." Amy taunted. Jen buried her face in her hands for Amy was defiantly her father, and brothers' "big girl", or to be more accurate spoiled girl. Amy -like her other cousin Alex- was a tom girl at heart, who loved to rough house with her older brothers, as well as her cousin's Jason and Jack.

Amy -again like her cousin Alex- was also known for her temper. Jen knew that had it been one of the boys who had accused Amy of stealing something, Amy would be on the floor fighting with them. In a way Jen wished that it was one of the boys, that way Amy could get rid of all of the pent up tension she was feeling.

Amy was very close to Jason and Jack and out of all of the younger children she was taking their disappearance the hardest. It didn't help matters that her older brothers and sister, as well as her father were gone, not knowing exactly where they where left the little girl frightened.

"Kat sweetheart I'm sure that Amy didn't take your teddy bear. Maybe you left it at home by accident," Jen said

"I didn't Mommy packed it for me," Kat insisted. "She always packs it. Amy took it and hid it cause she's a butt face."

"I am not!" Amy bellowed as she lunged at Kat. Kat screamed and Jen grabbed Amy by the suspenders of her overalls. "Lemme go. Lemme go," Amy said squirming to get at her cousin.

"That'd be a no," Jen replied dryly. "Can I get some help down here," Jen yelled hoping someone could hear her. Seconds later Jeff and Jamie entered the den.

"What's going..." Jeff trailed off as he saw Jen holding a struggling Amy, and Kat making faces at Amy.

"Ha ha you can't get me," Kat teased. Amy's face grew redder and she let out a scream that rattled the den. Or at least that was what Jeff thought rattled the walls of the den. All of a sudden several picture frames went flying off the wall. Without thinking Jeff dived covering Kat's body with his own as Jamie did the same with Logan, and Jen pulled Amy into her arms.

Mere seconds later the room stilled. Jeff was breathing deeply, he wasn't going to lie to himself and pretend he wasn't scared. He had been witness to one of Alley telekinetic tantrums, and knew the damage that was capable. But the question was who caused the room to shake. No one in the room was a telekinetic. In fact no one in the room save Jeff and Jamie even had any abilities, and even then Jamie and Jeff were just pretenders.

"Jeff you're squishing' me," Came Kat's muffled voice.

"Sorry Kitty," Jeff said rolling off the little girl.

"So um that was um, unexpected," Jamie said holding Shane in her arms, the toddler looked a bit shaken.

"Where did it come from is my question," Jeff spoke.

"I think I can answer that," Jen said softly looking down at her daughter. Shane had looked shaken, but poor Amy looked as though she were about to pass out from fright.

"So um who's up for a bit of research into Sam and Jen's files?" Jeff asked brightly.

"I'll grab Jon. Oh and while I'm gone, Let's not make Amy angry," Jamie said getting up from off the floor and exiting the den. "Oh Mr. Broots you're presence is requested," Jamie yelled as she headed for the stairs.

* * *

_November 5, 2010_

_11:06am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Abandoned Building_

Will had no idea that a small town like Blue Cove could have so many warehouses, and abandoned buildings. He had been searching the less than pleasant parts of Blue Cove, along side Alley. The twins had arrived in town last the previous night, and were staying at their mother's former residence, with their Uncle, and former Centre sweeper, Sam.

The twins had been up since dawn trying to find any sign of their brothers. Sam had invited the twins to join in on the surveillance team that was set up in the old Parker Manor, but Will and Alley had declined. They wanted to search for the boys on their own.

"You picking up anything?" Alley asked her brother, as she rubbed her hands together in attempt to warm them.

"No," Will sighed. The two had been reaching out telepathically to see if they could sense their brothers. "Maybe they aren't in Blue Cove at all. The Centre had a bunch of other places, Dragon House, Donoterase, Carthis, and those are just the ones I can name off the top of my head."

"You want to stop for lunch? Uncle Sam invited us. And I don't know about you but I'm starved," Alley said.

"Might as well," Will mumbled. "I can't even feel my toes any more it's so damn cold." Will and Alley returned to their car- Alley's black 1958 jaguar roadster- and drove to their mother's old home, but first stopping by the old Parker Manor to pick up Sam.

* * *

"You know how creepy it is that you to can drive," Sam muttered as he got into the front passenger seat next to Alley. "It makes me feel old."

"Well you are fifty now," Will said under his breath.

"I may be old but I'm still young enough to kick your ass William," Sam told the boy.

"Please old man you've slowed down in your ripe old age," Will said grinning.

"I haven't slowed down, but I know someone who needs to," Sam said as he gripped the armrest. "Alley the speed limit is forty five, not seventy eight."

"Relax Uncle Sam," Alley said nonchalantly as she shifted gears and increased her speed.

"This is a country road not a highway," Sam groaned. "God I always prayed that if your mother ever had children they would never take after her when it came to driving."

"What's wrong with Momma's driving?" Alley asked innocently.

"She drives like a bat out of hell. And so do you!" Sam yelled as Alley came to an abrupt stop. Sam quickly got out of Alley's black convertible, and shakily made his way into the house.

* * *

Half and hour later the trio was sitting at the kitchen table looking over a series of maps.

"So we've covered the North quadrant, and we're going to start on the East," Will said placing his carton on Chinese on the table. "Hopefully we'll find something there." Will sighed as he ran a hand through his mussed hair.

"I forgot to tell you two your father call. He your mother, Aaron, Andros, and Alex, are going to the Dragon House. Ethan, and Jon are taking Jake, Rach, Cassie, and Marc, to Donoterase. Lex and Julia are heading out to Angel Manor with Angelo, Toby, Terra, Mike and Maddie," Sam informed his nice and nephew.

"What about your three?" Alley asked.

"There on their way here, but first thier stopping by the safe house to see Amy. Then they are going to come back down with Jamie and Jeff," Sam said. The agent smiled when he saw the twins' faces light up at the mention of their significant others.

"And Debbie?" Will asked.

"She's going to the safe house. With her Dad, Jamie, Jeff, and Adam not there, she's decided to help out. The younger ones have stared to realize what's going on. They haven't been sleeping well, and to make matters worse it seams that my daughter has become a telekinetic. Which is why Lissa and the boys are stopping by the safehouse," Sam sighed.

"What! How is that possible? You're a carrier for the pretender gene so it would fit that Amy is a pretender. But a telekinetic?" Alley said shocked.

"Jon did some digging on in my and Jen's Centre files. It seams that both Jen and I underwent a procedure as kids, in hopes that it would amplify what ever latent abilities we had."

"You mean like what Raines tried to do to Angelo to make him a pretender," Will interrupted.

"Yes but without the creepy chair. Well it didn't work on Jen and I but apparently it had an effect on Amy and it gave her the ability to perform telekinesis. Oh and here's the kicker, your mother, and father under went the same procedure as I, and Jen did, about ten years before the two of you were created," Sam said grimly.

"Wait that means that, Jace and Jack..."

"Exactly," Sam told Alley. "There is a very good chance that Zane and Gabe have much more potential than thought. And could very well be the reason they were taken."

"Shit," Will and Alley cursed.

"What makes this so bad is that we now have to go back through all of our files to find out what abilities are naturally ours and which Raines and Cox gave us through genetic manipulation," Alley sighed. "God I thought I'd never say it but I wish that wheezing bastard was still alive.

"Don't say that," Will told his twin. "Oh and Alley you're forgetting one thing. Remember Mendel and the pea plants. There's a chance that these abilities we inherited from Mom and Dad -if we did at all- where not inherited by Jace and Jack. We have no idea what Raines did to create us, and how it affected what we are."

"Don't say that. Please," Sam said burying his face in his hands. "The last thing I need to worry about is Amy or any of the other kids developing a new power right now. Not with Pete, Zane, and Gabriel, missing. The family split up along the Eastern seaboard, and Adam, well Adam's off on his little quest."

"Yeah and knowing our luck Eddie and Uncle Ethan probably got the same procedure as you, Mom, Dad, and Aunt Jen. And as we all know all too well our abilities develop under extreme stress. Which mean we better be prepared, for Logan, Kay, Kale, and Adam to all start developing new abilities," Will said.

"Wonderful. As if we didn't have enough on our plates already," Sam muttered.

* * *

November 5, 2010

1:21pm

Bangor, Maine

Safe house

"Mom," Greg called softly entering the safe house, He knew it was naptime for the kids and his mother would skin him alive if he woke the children up. Behind Greg came Jeremiah, Lissa and Debbie, all four of them lugging a backpack.

"Greg!" Came the shriek of a little girl, and a blue and red streak launched itself into Greg's arms. Somewhere in the house Greg heard a goan as a baby -Kay or Kale most likely- began to cry.

"Hey there Ames," Greg smiled.

"Missed you," Amy mumbled into her big brother's chest.

"I missed you too," Greg replied.

"And us, did you miss us as well?" Lissa teased her baby sister.

"'Course I did," Amy replied holding her arms out to Lissa. Lissa took Amy into her arms and dropped a kiss on the younger girl's forehead. "Mom told us you got yourself a little power, guess you really are becoming a big girl huh?"

"Don't want it. Can't you take it? It's scary Lissa," Amy sated resting her head on Lissa's shoulder as she played with Lissa's necklace.

"No sweetie I can't," Lissa replied

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Because big girl, it's something that can't be taken away," Jeremiah told his sister.

"Um, I'll go see where everybody else is," Debbie said and headed up the stairs.

"Amy, where is Mom?" Greg asked.

"Cleanin' up the den. I made all the pictures fall off the wall. But it's Kat's fault, she's the one who made me mad. She's the one who turned me in t' a freak," Amy spat bitterly

"Lis, Greg go help Mom. I need to talk to Amy," Jeremiah spoke softly. Lissa handed Amy over to Jeremiah and she and Greg went seek out their mother.

With Amy in his arms, Jeremiah carried the five year old over to the couch. Amy sat in her brother's lap but refused to meet his green eyes with her blue ones.

"Amy, you have to look at me eventually," Jeremiah said softly. Amy shook her head. "Sweetie, you've got nothing to be ashamed about. We all lose our temper from time to time, and from time to time things happen to fly off the wall or get set ablaze. But that doesn't make you a freak. It makes you special."

"But if I'm special they'll take me too, like they took Jasa, Jacky and Pete," Amy said looking up at Jeremiah. Jeremiah's heart broke to see that Amy beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears and her bottom lip trembled.

Jeremiah pulled Amy into his arms, and the miniature telekinetic buried her face into his chest. "Hush, baby girl, it's okay," Jeremiah said rubbing calming circles on Amy's back. "I won't let them take you. I'll kill anyone who ever dreams of laying a finger on you."

"Promise," Amy asked sniffling.

"Pinky promise," Jeremiah said holing out his pinky finger to Amy. Amy wrapped her own finger around her brother's. Jeremiah placed a kiss on Amy's finger and the little girl smiled.

"There's that smile I love," Jeremiah said. "Now let's get rid of those tears." Jeremiah took cuff of his sweater and wiped away any traces of Amy's tears.

"Jerry..."

"Yes, baby girl?" Jeremiah asked, Jeremiah was the only person who could get away with calling Amy baby girl. The five year old often protested that she was a big girl, but she secretly enjoyed being Jeremiah's baby girl.

"Can you teach me, t' use my power?" Amy asked.

"I'm only here for a little bit but I'll see if I can give you the basics,"Jeremiah replied.

"You're leaving?" Amy questioned and Jeremiah could hear the underlying sadness and anger in his sister's voice.

"I have to baby girl. They need me to help find the boys," Jeremiah told her. Amy bit her lip, and Jeremiah inwardly smiled. He was able to tell that Amy was trying to be like her older brother and be understanding.

"Okay," Amy said. "But you gotta help me first."

"Deal," Jeremiah said.

* * *

_November 5, 2010_

_5:59pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

"Dad!" Lissa called out as she Jeremiah, Greg, Jamie, and Jeff entered the house. The group of five had left the safe house after Jeremiah had given Amy a few quick instructions on keeping her abilities in check.

"He's not here," Will said entering the living room, Alley right behind him.

"He's over at the Parker Manor," Alley elaborated as she walked over to Jeff.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Jeff asked Alley, as he pulled her into his arms.

"Better with you here," Alley mumbled into her boyfriend's chest. Will smiled at his sister, as Jamie walked over to him.

"Glad you're here," Will said as he giving Jamie a kiss. Both Jamie and Jeff were twenty, about six months older than Will and Alley. Jamie and her brother were fraternal twins, both had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. Jeff was a few inches taller than his sister, placing him at six feet even. The twins were former Centre projects. They had been taken from their parents at a young age to be used as part of the pretender program. After the fall of the Centre, Jamie and Jeff had been reunited with their family thanks to Will and Alley who had discovered the older set of twins' files.

"What are we chopped liver?" Lissa said in mock disgust, as Will and Alley hugged Jamie and Jeff.

"I just saw you," Will said.

"Screw you too," Lissa replied grinning. Jeremiah inwardly smiled at the banter between his sister and Will.

"So what can we do to help?" Jeremiah asked.

"Keep your coat on and follow us out. We're heading over to the Manor see if anything's been spotted," Alley said stepping out of Jeff's arms.

"Yay surveillance," Greg muttered dryly. Greg was well noted for his short attention span.

"Don't worry little cousin, after that we'll be hitting the streets asking questions and stuff of that nature," Will told Greg.

"So Sam tell you about how little Amy almost brought the house down?" Jeff asked Alley grinning.

"Not in detail dear, but I'm sure you will," Alley replied.

"Kid damn near put you to shame Al..." Jeff began

* * *

_November 8, 2010_

_1:28pm_

_Unknown Location_

_Holding Cell_

For the past five days the three boys had been left alone. No one entered the cell save Bret who brought the children their meals and a fresh change of clothes each day. Each morning the lights in the cell the three brothers were confined to turned on at six. At seven Bret would come and escort the boy's to the shower. There they were given ten minutes to wash them selves in the icy cold water. At seven thirty was breakfast, at twelve was lunch, and dinner was served at seven. The lights then went off at nine at night. To occupy themselves Pete, Jason and Jack would talk of their family, make up stories, and play games.

Unfortunately for the boys their 'leisure time' together came to an end on the fifth day when Erik came for Jason, and Jack. The metal door opened just as the brother's were in the middle of lunch. As soon as Jason, and Jack caught sight of Erik they hid behind Pete. Pete stood in a protective stance in front of the twins.

"Can I help you?" Pete said cooly.

"I'm here for Zane and Gabriel," Erik said. Erik had taken to referring to the twins by their proper names. Jason and Jack cringed when ever Erik used their names. At home only the adults referred to the boys as Zane and Gabriel, and they never said the boys name in the tone that Erik used. A tone that was laced with venom.

"Your _brothers_ have had the past five days sim free, _Master Parker_," Erik said voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Don't call me that," Pete growled.

"I will call you what ever I like boy. Don't think yourself to be mightier than you are. You are nothing more than a pawn," Erik snarled. Pete remained silent and Erik grinned knowing he had angered the boy.

"Now, Zane and Gabriel are to accompany me to the sim lab Master Parker, with or with out your blessing. Boys come," Erik said snapping his fingers. Not wanting to make matters worse Jason and Jack stepped from behind Pete.

"I won't let you take them," Pete said in a firm voice, his blue eyes hardening.

"You don't have a choice," Erik said. "If the two of you come now your punishments will not be a severe," Erik said to Jason and Jack. The twins were torn, they wanted so badly to stay with their brother, but were frightened as to what Erik might do. Jason and Jack began to move towards Erik, and the man smiled. Erik's smile quickly faded when Pete held his brothers back.

"No you two are staying here with me," Pete told the boys.

"Is that so Master Parker?" Erik asked.

"Yes," Pete replied.

"I tried," Erik sighed and then left the room. Jason and Jack stared at Pete in disbelief. They understood that their elder brother held some power but never did they imagine that Pete would be able to keep the beatings at bay.

The children's relief quickly fell when three burly men entered the room. One dealt a blow to Pete's temple and the other two dragged Jason, and Jack kicking and screaming out of the room.

* * *

Review please it would be the best birthday gift anyone could give me. Well next to a third Pretender movie.

* * *

Up next: Will and Alley share a dream thanks to Will's inner sense. Let's just hope they -and you all- interpret them right 


	16. OLD MEMORIES RETURN

LJP- You know needs to fix the whole author alert thingy. It was rather unexpected for Amy to become a telekinetic but I wanted to bring in one of the other kids and since she is closet to Jason and Jack I felt that it would be good to bring her in before the boys are discovered that way she can help the twins cope with what has happened to them and they can help her deal with receiving her power. Glad that you thought that the chapter was well written. Hope this one is as good.

phi4858- Thanks for the birthday wish, and for good luck on exams. I probably should be studying for those now but my eyes are blurry from looking a biology crap.

As for e-mailing I'm serious but you wouldn't have to e-mail me a review I'd just e-mail you a response that way I wouldn't give to much away to everyone else. And I'm glad you've guessed so closely and that my writing is logical to someone else other than me.

I'm also glad that you like Amy and her receiving a power. As for any significance between her Alex and Alley there is none. It just so happens that most of the names I'm fond of either begin in an A, K, of J.

The whole Logan and Shane thing wasn't a test for readers I just wanted to give both boys a little screen time. In all honesty the whole Amy receiving her power part was never in the story but I did have Sam mention it. I figured it would be better to show Amy getting her power as well.

As for me being able to distinguish the kids. I didn't start posting these stories until last year but I had been toying with the characters and their relationships for at lest two years maybe three.

* * *

CHAPTER 15

OLD MEMORIES RETURN

* * *

_November 9, 2010_

_2:28pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

Will woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up disoriented and confused as to whose bed he was sleeping in. Then it all came rushing back. Pete, Jason, and Jack had been taken twelve days prior. And now Will, along Alley, Jeremiah, Greg, Lissa, Sam, Jamie and Jeff were searching Blue Cove for any signs of the boys, or Richard Parker.

"Will, you okay," A sleep filled voice next to him asked.

"I'm fine Jamie. Go back to sleep," Will said placing a kiss on Jamie's lips. Jamie closed her eye's and returned to slumber. Careful not to disturb Jamie, Will got out of bed, pulled on a black t-shirt, and went into the kitchen.

Will reached in to the fridge, pulled out a carton of milk, and then pulled a mug, and a tin of hot chocolate mix out of various cabinets. Will poured some milk in to his mug and placed the mug into the microwave. As Will waited for his milk to grow warm in the microwave he remembered his dream.

* * *

_Will stands in the infirmary. He sees his younger self sitting in Sam's lap. Will knows that he can't be more than seven. In fact he knows that his younger self is exactly seven years, two months, and fifteen days old . For next to his seven year old self is Alley who lies prone on one of the infirmary cots. She is quite pale, and hooked up to a series of monitors and tubes. _

"_W-will?" Alley says stirring._

"_Alley?" Both Will and his younger self says. Younger Will leaps off of Sam's lap and goes to his sister's side._

"_Will I thought you had left me," Alley says in a voice barely a whisper and Older Will can fell tears begin to fall because he knows exactly what is going on. That this is the moment that will change his life forever._

"_I'd never leave you baby sister," Little Will says brushing back Alley's hair from her forehead and tenderly placing a kiss on her brow._

"_I know. It must of been a bad dream," Alley replies and coughs. Both versions of Will flinch at Alley's cough._

"_You thirsty?" Little Will asks . Alley nods her head._

"_I'll go get you some ice chips baby girl," Sam says getting up form his chair._

"_Sammy, I dreamt about you. About you and Momma and Daddy and a tree, and a bird." Alley says. _

_Older Will's ears perk up. He doesn't remember this. Well he remembers, he just doesn't remember Alley's words. Will had been a bit too preoccupied at the time trying to deal with the fact that his twin was dying._

"_Was it a good dream?" Sam asks not truly paying attention to what Alley has said._

"_Yeah cause everybody was happy, and everybody was loved and everybody was together." Alley replies._

"_That's good baby girl I'll be back with some ice chips for you. I'll get Jen too, she'll want to know that you're awake," Sam tells her. On impulse Sam bends down and kisses Alley on top of her head and then leaves._

"_I love you Aiden," Alley tells, Little Will after Sam leaves. Will is shocked at what Alley has said. Aiden is Will's middle name but he didn't receive it until he had been rescued from the Centre._

"_I love to too Al," Little Will replies._

"_That's what Momma and Daddy will name you when you get out," Alley says._

"_You mean we get out," Little Will corrects her._

"_Yeah when we get out," Alley echoes._

"_And you? Alley what are Momma and Daddy going to name you?" Little Will asks._

"_Winifred. Alyssa Winifred and William Aiden. A W. W A. After us comes Kole, Kyle and Katherine. We have a Uncle Kyle, Will. He decides who lives or dies. He's dead now. A ghost like everyone else here who dies. I'm gonna be a ghost like Uncle Kyle, and Uncle Lyle and Mr. Raines," Alley says._

"_Holy Shit," Older Will gasps realizing that what ever drugs the Centre had put Alley on to fake her death were boosting her inner sense._

"_I forgot Tiger, Will. Will you have keep a close eye on Tiger because there's more than one. Don't let Tiger trick you. And Will you gotta watch out for Jasa and his twinner Jack. Don't let them take them or it will start all over." Alley continues, Older Will is at a loss for words. Alley had not only foreseen Pete, Jason, and Jack's births, she had seen them get kidnaped. _

"_Shush Alley, shush," Little Will says pressing a finger to his sister's lips to stop her ramblings._

"_No!" Older Will yells. "Don't tell her to stop! Alley what else, what else do you know?" Older Will asks frantically though he knows that Alley and his younger self can't hear him.

* * *

_

Will stopped the microwave a second before the timer went off. He didn't want to wake any of the houses other residents. Nor did he want to be bothered. Will was still trying to digest the fact that Alley had prophesied the abduction of Pete, Jason, and Jack years ago.

"You had the dream too," Alley whispered entering the kitchen. Will looked up at his sister. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore an oversized plaid shirt. Whose? Will had no idea, but figured it was either his or Jeff's. Alley had the bad habit of stealing her brother's as well as her boyfriend's clothes.

"Yeah," Will replied as Alley sat next to him.

"Will I don't remember saying any of that stuff. Granted at the time I was on so much pain medication, and what ever else was in my system, I could barely remember my name," Alley said babbling.

"It's okay Al," Will said.

"If we had only remembered. Will we could have stopped all of this," Alley told her brother.

"I know. But what's done is done. We can't change that. All we can do now is try to find our brothers," Will said.

"What's going on?" Sam asked entering the kitchen. Will and Alley looked up at their uncle with guilty expressions.

"What? What did you two do?" Sam asked. He then noticed the tin of hot chocolate mix on the counter. "Bad dreams?"

"Yeah," Alley replied.

"You two want to talk?"

"In the morning," Will said. He was too tried to hold a conversation.

"In the morning then," Sam echoed. "I suggest that you two get some more sleep. Don't worry, I'll clean up your mess. It'll be just like old times" Sam said wryly.

"Thanks Uncle Sam," Alley said as she and Will got up form the table. "Uncle Sam?"

"What is it Alley," Sam asked his niece.

"When you were little did you, Momma and Daddy get attacked by a bird?" Alley asked. Sam smiled at the memory.

"Yeah we did. Boy did your Grandma Catherine get a kick out of telling that story. I was two, and your Mom had this bright idea of climbing some tree and steeling some robin's eggs. Robin came and attacked us. Your Mom near died. She fell out of the tree but luckily your Grandad Charles caught her. Right outside of this house actually," Sam said. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Alley said and went back to the room she was sharing with Jeff, and Will returned to the room he was sharing with Jamie. Sam frowned, partly due to the fact that his niece and nephew were sharing a bed with their significant others. Though they were nineteen, Will and Alley would always remain children in Sam's eyes. But Sam was also frowning at the fact that he knew the twins were hiding something.

* * *

_November 9, 2010_

_7:08am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

Will and Alley stared down at their mugs of hot tea. Everyone else around the twins stared at them.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that you prophesied that this would happen?" Greg asked Alley.

"Yes," Alley said.

"Damn Alley," Lissa said at a loss for words, she was then given a disapproving look from her father.

"You were my Angel," Jeremiah said staring up at his cousin, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "I didn't remember until now. I always thought it was just a dream I had. And Robert said you were dead. When you came back I just thought you were someone else."

"Uh Jerry, for the rest of us who have no idea what your saying could you speak in English?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah little bro you're not making much sense," Greg spoke. "Not that you normally do."

"When we were little. When... L-Robert... hurt, Alex so bad, that she, Air, Andy, Maddie, and Mike, ended up in a coma... You were there that night," Jeremiah said softly he was unused to being the center of attention, and hated it. It was one of the many reasons he never spoke unless it seemed necessary.

"You came to see them, you found me. You told me you were a ghost. When I asked you your name you said it was Winifred, but call you Fred.. You where the one who told me that they would wake up... Then you picked me up and carried me over to the bed and laid me down... I asked you what your real name was... You said Alyssa, then you told me to get some sleep, and that we would see each other again. You said other stuff after that but I can't remember." Jeremiah continued speaking to Alley. Alley smiled at the memory of meeting Jeremiah for the first time.

"I thought you had forgotten," Alley said.

"When I was in the infirmary, after, after my mom was killed you visited me then too, didn't you? You told me to fight. That I had to wake up or else the Centre would win," Jeremiah continued.

"You woke up the next morning," Alley stated smiling.

"You said a lot of stuff to me then too. You always knew didn't you? Who Greg, Lissa and I were?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yeah. When I was...dying... I guess my inner sense over loaded. I got a bunch of stuff. Jace, Jack, and Pete being born. Stuff about the boys being taken. A lot of it I don't remember," Alley said.

"Wait a second I'm still kinda confused," Greg said

"Surprise, surprise," Lissa mumbled.

"Alley and Jeremiah met before you guys escaped. And if I'm right Alley used her telepathy to make Jeremiah wake up when he was in his cationic shock" Jamie clarified. Jeremiah nodded his head in conformation.

"Oh," Greg said. "Geeze Jerry why could you just say that."

"He did you dope," Lissa said smacking the back of her brother's head.

"Stop hitting me. What are you a friggin' Amazon?" Greg grumbled rubbing the side of his head.

"Chill," Jeremiah said. As the middle child Jeremiah spent most of his time playing mediator between his brother and sister.

"So now what?" Jeff asked.

"Now I go over to the old Parker Manor, to meet with my team. Who's coming?" Sam asked.

"Us," Lissa said answering for her and her brothers.

"We still have areas around town to cover," Will said.

"Alright then. I assume that Jamie and Jeff will be accompanying you and Alley,"

"Yeah," Jamie replied.

"You guys know the drill call in every two hours. If you see anything alert me do not investigate on your own. Am I clear," Sam told the four eldest children.

"As glass," Alley replied. The group then filed out the house. Sam and his three children pilled into Sam's car, and Will, Alley, Jamie, and Jeff hopped in Will's car.

* * *

Up Next: Alex asks for help from her grandfather concerning her inner sense, and asks Jeremiah to help her out with her nightmares. Oh and what's a chapter without Alex getting angry?

* * *

Please review it would make the stress of exams seem less. 


	17. JEALOUSY

Author's Note #1: Sorry guys I meant to have this up sooner but I had to pack and then with today being the last day of exams I was whisked off to IHOP to celebrate.

Author's Note #2: Be one the look out for a story by LizzieLionheart titled I Love You. It's a short story about Mike and Maddie and there escape from the Centre.

LJP- Alex's grandfathers are both Sydney and Charles but in this case I'm talking about Sydney.

And sorry but no insight in to Catherine Parker's last days.

loveroffanfics- Don't worry the boys will be found eventually. Soon in fact. As for Benny...well we'll find out eventually just what happened to him and Steve. I can tell you the Steve is alive and well.

phi4858- got your e-mail but this is one essay I can answer here with out giving much of anything away. Benny and Kaine are bout five to six months younger than Pete. Pete is almost eleven and Benny and Kaine are like 10 ½. Perhaps they're related.

Now Will and Alley won't be the next ones to have a dream but four other kids are and that will help lead them to the boys.

As for my exams I finished today. Bio went lovely as did everything else save for statistics. Thanks for asking.

* * *

CHAPTER 16

JEALOUSY

* * *

_November 19, 2010_

_11:14pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"Hi Grampa," Alex said into the phone. She had been contemplating calling her grandfather for the past week, but had finally mustered up the courage to do so. After returning from the Dragon House a week ago Alex had slumped further into her state of depression. There had been no sign of her brothers at the Dragon House, nor Angel Manor, or Donoterase. It still left the option of Blue Cove open but there had yet to be any sign of the boys or Parker there either. Alex sighed.

"Alexandra, what's wrong?" Sydney asked his granddaughter, he was one of the only people who ever used Alex's full first name.

"You mean besides the obvious?" Alex said bitterly. Sydney inwardly sighed. The boys abduction had taken a toll on Alex, and subconsciously the girl had gone and built a wall around herself. _'It appears as though Alex inherited more than just her mother's eyes,_' Sydney thought to himself.

"You can talk to me chérie. Tell me what's troubling you," Sydney begged Alex. Alex was quite for a while, Sydney knew that Alex was just trying to gather her emotions.

"I- me and the other's have these abilities. At the Centre they made us use them to-to hurt people. What good are they if we can't use them to find my brothers. The voices aren't telling me anything. Mike and Maddie aren't getting any visions off of the letters that were sent to Bobby. No one is sensing anything.'

"Why aren't our abilities helping us find them, Grampa? Where we just meant to use them to hurt people?"

"Alexandra you know that's not true," Sydney said. "You and the others have used you gifts to do so much good. You all helped to bring the Centre down. You've put in time at the Jamieson Foundation each month to help find cures for illnesses. And don't think I haven't noticed that your group has taken a leaf out of your father's book. You all have been going on pretends to help people. You have done so much good. Don't even think that you were meant not to," Sydney told his granddaughter.

"But why aren't our abilities working?"

"Maybe you all are pushing yourselves to hard. Exhausting yourselves. You said that the voices aren't speaking to you."

"No, they are I just can't make anything out. I've tried listening to them."

"Why don't I come to the house, maybe I can help you and the others with your abilities," Sydney suggested.

"I-I'd like that," Alex said, and Sydney could sense the relief coming from the girl.

"Now it's late chérie why don't you get some sleep. I'll be there by tomorrow."

"Kay. Bye Grampa. I love you," Alex spoke.

"I love you too," Sydney replied and hung up.

Alex sighed, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off of her chest. She only had one more call to place before she went to bed.

Alex hit the fifth number on her speed dial.

"Hi," Alex said it had been a while since she had last talked to him. Unable -as well as unwilling- to share her feeling, and troubles with her brothers and sister, he was the next obvious choice.

"Hey, shouldn't you be sleeping," Jeremiah said, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Alex apologized.

"Who said I was asleep?" Jeremiah yawned. Alex chuckled. "It's been a while since we've talked."

"I know. I haven't really been in the mood for much talking recently," Alex admitted. Jeremiah was one of the few people in her family that Alex never had any problems talking to. Out of all of the Black Files Alex and Jeremiah had gone through the horrors of the Centre more than the others. When they were younger the only other people Alex had been truly close to save her brothers were Mike and Maddie. But Jeremiah and Alex had bonded during the year they had escaped the Centre, and after Aaron and Andros, there was no one else that Alex was closer too.

"So you ready to talk now?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yeah. Grampa Syd's coming home tomorrow to help me with my inner sense. It's been talking to me a lot but I can't make anything out. Not to mention the killer headaches"

"Same here. Will as well. What about Air and Andy?"

"Them too, Daddy went out and bought the whole house one of those giant bottles of Tylenol. There is one thing I know for a fact that will dull the voice down but Momma and Daddy won't go for it," Alex said and Jeremiah could sense his younger cousin grinning

"What?" Jeremiah asked.

"Alcohol, Uncle Ethan told me. That's why when ever the voices were buggin' him and Momma, they' start doing tequila shots. Much to Daddy and Aunt Sara's annoyance," Alex replied. Jeremiah laughed, his first one in days.

"Jer, maybe you should come home that way Grampa could help with your inner sense too," Alex suggested. Jeremiah knew that there was another reason Alex wanted him home.

"Do you want me to come home?" Jeremiah asked.

"No. I mean only if you want to. I was just suggesting it cause Grampa's coming and you might want some help with your inner sense. Will, might want to come too if his inner sense is acting up. And you know you two can come together. Alley too 'cause Alley and Will rarely go anywhere with out each other. But if you don't want to then..."

"Alexandra, do you want me to come home?" Jeremiah asked interrupting Alex's babble.

"Please," Alex said softly.

"Okay then. I'll be home tomorrow. Kay?"

"Kay," Alex echoed.

"Are you getting any sleep?" Jeremiah asked his cousin.

"A little. I kinda get awaken due to bad dreams," Alex admitted.

"Which ones?"

"Can I tell you when you come home? I don't really want to talk about them now," Alex said.

"Sure. I'll see you in the morning. Night little cousin,"

"Hey you're only three months older than me," Alex pointed out.

"So like I said goodnight little cousin," Jeremiah replied.

"Night, Jerry," Alex yawned.

"Get some sleep," Jeremiah said.

"I promise," Alex replied and hung up. She then decided to do as Jeremiah said and returned to the room she shared with the other Black Files.

Aaron and Andros were the only two there. They were sitting on Aaron's bed talking.

"Where's everyone else?" Alex asked.

"We asked for privacy for a couple of minutes," Aaron spoke.

"We wanted to talk to you," Andros continued.

"I just wanna get some sleep," Alex said going over to her bed. Aaron, and Andros walked over to their sister.

"Alex we know you've been having bad drams. We have too," Andros said.

"Air, Andy, I called Grampa Syd. He's coming tomorrow to help, me -us- with our abilities. Jerry's coming too, 'cause his inner sense is a bit off to." Alex said setting her alarm clock.

"Why is it that it's so much easier for you to talk to Jeremiah than it is for you to talk to us? We're your brothers. We're a part of you, just as you are a part of us. Every since we got out you and Jerry have grown closer where as you've distanced yourself from me and Andy," Aaron said somewhat angrily.

"You two are jealous because me and Jerry are close? Christ he's our cousin, his dad -both Uncle Sam and Bobby- is Momma's brother. And Jer and I have gone through a lot of stuff that we can relate to," Alex said, her temper rising.

"Me and Air have been through the same things you have. And Greg and Lissa, have endured the same things as Jeremiah," Andros protested.

"Bullshit!" Alex yelled. "You two weren't their when Lyle beat the shit out of me. You two, and Mike, and Maddie, felt it, but you weren't there! You felt the physical pain but not the emotional. Each blow that he dealt me, I prayed that it would kill me so that it would be over with! And the whole time I kept wondering why no one was there! Why I was alone!"

"You two saw me get branded. And yeah you got the brands, but they faded away, mine didn't! You weren't humiliated as Lyle placed that hot iron to my back fourteen times! You two got to move on, you got to forget. I can't, lucky you. Lyle picked on me more than anyone in our group, 'cause he saw me as Momma and Daddy!'

"So don't you dare tell me that you two went through the same shit as I did! And as for Jerry. He watched his mother get killed. Do you know what that does to a person. Let me tell you it might refresh your memory, it can send them into a cationic shock! He was a prisoner of his own mind for three days! And out of him, Greg, and Lissa, it was Jerry that Raines took for that week. You have no idea what Raines did to him! Oh and lets not forget what happened after we got out. Greg and Lissa attacked him, because he didn't tell them who their biological father was. After everything he was put through they turned on him!'

"So damn it be jealous all you want. You two want to be able to share the bond Jeremiah and I do, fine! Take it! Normal cousins, don't bond because of the torture they endured during their childhood. But it you two want it take it, 'cause I don't want it!" And with that Alex stormed out of the room practically bowling over Jake the other Black Files, Jarod, Morgan, Ethan, Lex and Julia who stood in the doorway shocked at Alex's outburst. The group had arrived upon hearing Alex yelling. Any time a pyrokinetic was angry was never a good thing in the Russell household.

Andros, and Aaron exchanged guilty looks, realizing what idiots they had been. The two then went to go after their sister.

"Don't," Jarod said stopping the boys.

"Dad we did this," Aaron said.

"Yes and as much as your sister loves the both of you, you two are the last people she want's to see right now," Jarod told his sons.

"We screwed up big time," Andros said hanging his head in shame.

"Yeah you two did," Jake stated.

"So who's going after Alex?" Marc sighed.

"The only people who Alex wouldn't get too upset with seeing aren't here," Tobias pointed out.

"I think Alex is already so upset it doesn't matter who we send," Rachael stated.

"Will, Alley, and Jeremiah aren't the only people in this family who can calm Alex down," Lex said.

"We could send the person Alex is least likely to hit," Mike suggested.

"Lucky you Jake, you aren't being sent to find the angry pyrokinetic," Cassie said, and Jake scowled.

"We need someone nurtural. Someone Alex hasn't hit, or threaten to set on fire," Maddie said. The Black files exchanged a look and then turned their eyes to the adults.

"So it's up to one of you guys to fetch Alex," Marc grinned.

"Mom, Dad I don't think either one of you should go. Next to me and Air, you two might be the last people she want's to see," Andros said.

"I'll go," Lex volunteered. Jarod looked at the man. Lex and Alex weren't particularly close. Of all of her uncle's, Alex was closer to Sam. _'But Lex is the best choice,' _Jarod thought. Alex didn't want to be bothered with someone she was close to.

Jarod nodded his head, and Lex set off to find his niece.

* * *

Reviews: the best thing that happened to this college kid since Easy Mac and Ramen noodles.

* * *

Up Next: A look into Lex's past and Alex, Andy, and Air make up. And we get to spend a little time with Jeff 


	18. A LITTLE ABOUT LEX

Author's Note: So I'm back home for the summer. Which mean adios internet for my laptop. Because my laptop doesn't have a modem, I'm reduced to saving my post to disk and transferring them to my ancient and extremely slow computer at home that is prone to breaking down. Hopefully it won't breakdown anytime soon, soon being the next three months two weeks and five days.

Erikstrulove- this chapter was written with you in mind.

phi4858- In this chapter and the next we hit on why the kids inner sense isn't working. As for the "Tiger" and there being "more than one" you did miss something. For a clue check out chapter 18 of The Black Files.

loveroffanfics- Yeah it was about time for Alex to let off a bit of steam wasn't it.

* * *

CHAPTER 17

A LITTLE ABOUT LEX

* * *

_November 19, 2010_

_11:54pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Thanks to his psychic ability Lex found Alex with no problem. Lex climbed the rope ladder to the tree house.

"Go away," Alex said softly with out looking up. The girl was lying in a hammock that she herself had installed in the tree house.

"I will, just not yet," Lex said.

"They sent you," Alex chuckled bitterly, glancing at her Uncle. Lex could see they Alex's eye's were red, and her face tear streaked. "What were Air, and Andy afraid that I'd hit them?"

"Actually yes," Lex smiled faintly. "If you're known for one thing it's your temper, Alexandra."

"Don't call me that Uncle Lex," Alex mumbled.

"It's the name you were given," Lex said.

"Yeah by the Centre," Alex grumbled. Lex shook his head, chuckling.

"What?" Alex asked sitting up.

"For a child who knows so much about everything, you know so little about yourself," Lex said taking a seat next to Alex on the hammock.

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't the Centre who named any of you. Sam did, and in a way so did your mother," Lex told her.

"I don't understand," Alex said.

"Aaron, Andros, and Alexandra were all names your mother picked out to name her children when she was younger. And Sam subconsciously remembered that, and subconsciously gave the three of you your names because he knew who you were," Lex explained.

"How do you know?" Alex asked. Lex tapped his temple.

"They don't call me a psychic for nothing," Lex said, and Alex smiled. "So do you want to talk?" Lex asked her.

"You aren't going to force me?"

"Alex if you don't want to talk right now there's no reason for me to force you. You called Sydney and Jeremiah because you want to talk to them. It's easier for you to talk to them, I understand this," Lex said.

"I shouldn't of yelled at them," Alex said softly.

"Well if it's any consolation they had it coming. But at the same time you can't blame them for being jealous of Jeremiah. In fact I remember a seven year old girl who was quite jealous of her older sister. So jealous in fact she ran off, and in the process she and her brothers were kidnaped," Lex pointed out.

"That's the thing Uncle Lex I could handle the jealously part. But..." Alex trailed off.

"When your brother's said that they went through the same things you had, it angered you," Lex stated.

"To a degree they did, but at the same time they didn't," Alex said.

"You've been holding on to those feeling for quite a while haven't you?"

"Yeah. I've talked to Jer about it. But I've never known how to talk to Air and Andy about it," Alex admitted.

"Well it's all out in the open now," Lex said.

"I guess it is. Why'd they send you to talk to me?" Alex asked.

"Actually I volunteered," Lex told her.

"Why?"

"You certainly are full of questions," Lex said.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Alex spoke.

"No it's okay. The reason I volunteered is because I know how you feel. When I was at the Centre, Andrew -my brother, Terra, and Tobias's father- and I were one of Raines's projects. I was the oldest, and the one hit the most often. Andrew was rarely punished. The reason was because Raines was trying to divide us, make us become jealous of one another. It didn't really work but it did add fuel to fire. You see when Andrew and I were in our twenties, there was this girl," Lex said smiling.

"There's always a girl," Alex said.

"Yes well, I feel madly in love with this girl, as did Andrew. Unfortunately for my twin, this girl didn't feel the same way. Fortunately for me she did. Andrew got jealous, of the relationship I had with this girl. We shared a few words, most of them I regret. Did you know that because of the psychic bond, Centre twins, triplets, etc. share, we can hurt each other worse than normal siblings. We know our other halves inside and out, we know each others every thought, every feeling," Lex told Alex.

"Then what happened between you and Uncle Andrew? And please stop referring to Aunt Julia as 'this girl'?"

"Well, Julia sat the two of us down, made us sort out our differences. We did. Two weeks later, Tobias, Terra, we're born, it hurt Andrew, to have his children taken from him. I was there for him, as was Julia. The three of us were family, a frightened family. Julia was three months pregnant, we were scared that after she gave birth the Centre would kill her.'

"Six months later your Aunt Julia gave birth to a set of triplets, I became a father. My eldest son, -your cousin- Markus, didn't make it. Luckily his mother did. You see there was a doctor on staff when you all were born she helped Julia fake her death. Later that day Andrew, Julia and I escaped the Centre. Andrew was killed by Willie, Andrew knew that it was going to happen. One of the down sides of being physic, I guess," Lex shrugged.

"That doctor was Aunt Jen, wasn't she," Alex guessed.

"Yes Jen was the one who helped Julia fake her death," Lex answered.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Alex asked.

"So you don't make the same mistake I did. Andrew and I spent the better part of a year at each other's throat. Six months after we finally got off our high horses, he was taken from me. Don't let this rift between you and your brothers last. We never know how long we have with the ones we love," Lex said. Alex absorbed her uncle's words. She then glanced down at her watch.

"It's been nineteen days," She stated. "Nineteen days since my baby brothers were taken. It feels as though it's been an eternity. I wasn't mad at Air, or Andy. Not really. Mostly I'm mad at the people who have my brothers. Air and Andy were just the closest people to lash out at. I should probably go and say something to them," Alex said getting up. "Besides it's late and I promised Jerry I'd try to get some sleep."

The two walked back to the house in silence.

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_12:15am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Aaron, and Andros were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, when Lex returned with Alex. Lex left the triplets alone, and went to bed. Unsure of who should speak first the triplets studied their hands. Finally Aaron got up from his seat at the table, and walked over to his sister who was leaning against the back door. Andros followed in suite. Aaron stood in front of his sister his chin raised.

"You can hit me if you want," Aaron offered. Alex stared at her brothers for a moment. She then flung her arms around their necks.

"You two are so stupid, and so jealous but I love you, always. No one can ever change that," she whispered.

"We love you too baby sister," Andros managed to say.

"I love you even more since you didn't hit me," Aaron said. Alex chuckled, as she lifted her head from off her brothers' shoulders.

"Hey what's with the tears?" Andros asked wiping them from Alex's face.

"I just miss them," Alex said.

"We all do," Aaron told her.

"Do you think that we'll find them?" Alex asked.

"You know how Alley found her way to us?" Andros said. Alex nodded. "Well, that's because we're family. Nothing can keep us apart for long. Even if we don't find them, they'll find us. In the end we'll all be together again," Andros promised.

"I just want for it to be soon," Alex said.

"We all do. Now come on, it's late and I don't know about you but I'm tired," Aaron yawned. The three children walked to their room, Alex in between her brothers.

"I take it she didn't hit either of you," Marc said from his bed.

"No I didn't hit them," Alex stated.

"Damn," Jake swore, Andros, Alex, and Aaron stared at him. "I bet Marc that Alex would hit one of you," Jake admitted.

"Jake you know the only person I take any pleasure in hitting is you," Alex teased. Jake flung his pillow at her. "Goodnight Jake, thanks for the pillow," Alex said as Aaron, and Andros pushed their beds together. Alex climbed onto the adjoined beds, and fell asleep beside her brothers.

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_5:46am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Former Home of Miss Parker_

"You sure you don't want for us to come with?" Greg yawned.

"Stay here and help Dad. I'll probably be back tomorrow, anyway," Jeremiah said as he took a sip from his tea.

"Cool, 'cause I really want to get back to sleep," Greg replied.

"Jer you ready to go?" Jeff asked entering the room.

"Yeah," Jeremiah said grabbing his backpack. "Dad see you later!" he called over his back. The rest of the house's sleeping occupants groaned at being wakened.

"Come on Jer," Jeff said grabbing his keys.

"See ya little brother," Greg said as Jeff, and Jeremiah left.

"Bye."

* * *

"How come Will isn't going?" Jeff asked Jeremiah, as Jeremiah turned the radio to the classic rock station.

"He want's to keep looking for the boys," Jeremiah yelled over Stevie Ray Vaughan playing Lenny. "And I think he wanted to get some sleep. You, Jamie, Will, and Alley didn't even get in until what two?"

"Closer to three," Jeff groaned.

"Yeah, thanks for taking me to the airport by the way," Jeremiah grinned.

"No sweat," Jeff said. "So what are you heading home for?"

"Listen to Alex and get my inner sense in working order. Half the problem is that we're over stressed," Jeremiah told Jeff, as Jeff pulled into the airport parking lot.

"Well kid this is your stop," Jeff said turning off the engin.

"Thanks again, for the ride," Jeremiah said as he got out of the car. "You really going to propose to Alley?"

Jeff's jaw dropped, and his face went red. "I-I thought you said your inner sense was a bit off."

"It is. But my eye sight is just fine," Jeremiah said tossing a black velvet box to Jeff. "Nice ring."

"Didn't your dad ever teach you it's rude to pickpocket?" Jeff asked frowning.

"He and Uncle Jarod were the ones who showed me how." Jeremiah replied "You are a brave man Jeffery Allen Redman. I don't think I could do it if I was you. Aunt Morgan and Uncle Jarod are gonna have a cow. "

Jeff grinned. "I planed on asking her on Christmas, but if we don't find the boys I'll wait until we do."

"No stick with Christmas, if the boys aren't found by then she'll need it," Jeremiah told the older boy. "See ya later Jeff. And good luck."

"Thanks," Jeff said pulling off.

* * *

Up next- Alex reveals more of her dreams to Jeremiah. Clue to the boy's location. And Adam runs into a familiar face.

* * *

Please review 


	19. A CLUE

Beth Lizzie- Glad you liked the last chapter. And don't worry the boys will be found, soon in fact. As for Will proposing...maybe.

Loveroffanfics-I don't know if Alley will be getting married in this story -we have to save some plot bunnies incase I want to do another story- but if she does you can probably expect a double wedding. Alex is fine with her brother but I don't think she's fine now. It's going to start becoming apparent that though things seem okay on the outside these kids still have a lot of issues that they are dealing with.

phi4858- Unlike the last two chapters this one is not quite as peaceful. The action is starting up as the gang gets closer and closer to finding the boys. And yes Pete was mentioned as Tiger before. Glad you caught it.

* * *

CHAPTER 18

A CLUE

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_8:49am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Jeremiah unlocked the front door and entered his home. He didn't realize how much he had missed being home over the past few days he had been in Blue Cove. The mansion was the first place Jeremiah had called home and one of the few places were he felt safe. But every since his cousins had been abducted, home did not feel quite as safe as it once did.

"Hey Jer," Aaron said as he descended the steps, Andros behind him.

"Hey," Jeremiah replied unshouldering his backpack "Were's Alex?"

"Kitchen," Andros told him. "Jeremiah listen Aaron and I need to talk to you real quick." Jeremiah raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Andros and I were blasted last night by Alex. We had it coming," Aaron admitted

"I take it she isn't talking to you," Jeremiah asked.

"Actually she is. Uncle Lex talked to her last night. What ever he said made Alex forgive us. Kinda. But that's not what we wanted to talk to you about. Alex brought to our attention why you two are so close," Andros said uneasily, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay," Jeremiah said no emotion showing.

"Well. We just, you know... Wanted to say thanks...for you know...being there for our sister...when we, when we couldn't," Aaron said, both he and Andros were shuffling their feet not meeting Jeremiah's green eyes. Jeremiah let a ghost of a smile cross his face for a brief second. Andros, and Aaron at times could be like little boys.

"You don't need to thank me," Jeremiah told his cousins.

"Yeah well all the same thanks," Andros said.

"And Jer, we wanted to apologize as well," Aaron stated.

"For what?" Jeremiah asked, as far as he knew his cousins had done nothing to wrong him.

"FerbeinjealousofyournLex'sbond," The two boys said quickly.

"What?" Jeremiah asked not catching a word of what Aaron, and Andros had said.

"For being jealous for your and Alex's bond," The boys repeated.

"Oh okay," Jeremiah said and walked to the kitchen.

"You didn't hit your brother's again?" Jeremiah asked as he sat at the kitchen table next to Alex.

"No. Just yelled at them," Alex replied.

"Do I want to know?"

"We just got a few things out in the open," Alex answered.

"Speaking of getting things in the open..."

"You want to know about my dream," Alex finished for him. Jeremiah nodded his head. Alex looked down at her cereal bowl, there were small amount of raisin bran left in the bowl, next to the bowl was a napkin covered in raisins. Jeremiah shook his head, he had to admit that his cousin was an odd one, she loved raisin bran but hated the raisins, and she refused to eat cereal with milk in it, though she didn't mind a glass of milk on the side.

"When did your cereal bowl become your pensive, Dumbledor?" Jeremiah joked, after Alex had remained quite for a while.

Alex looked up at her cousin, and Jeremiah could see that she had been crying.

"Hey it's okay, you don't have to tell me," Jeremiah said taking Alex's hand in to his and wiping away her tears with his other hand.

"Yes I do. I wanted you here to I could tell you," Alex said. "It's that same stupid dream where I keep seeing Pete with that gun and he's killing two people. And now it's getting worse, each time the people are different. Sometimes it's Will and Alley, other times it's Momma or Daddy, once it was Jasa, and Jack, and... and when they were d-dead he laughed, and his voice was so hollow, and then he turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger."

"Oh God," Jeremiah gasped now realizing why Alex hadn't been sleeping.

"Jer, what if it really happens?" Alex asked.

"We won't let it okay?" Jeremiah stated.

"You make it sound so easy," Alex said wiping away the rest of her tears.

"That's 'cause it is," Jeremiah said simply, and was happy to see Alex smile slightly. He realized then how truly close he was to his cousin. Jeremiah loved his brother and sister, he extremely close to Greg and Lissa, but Alex was the person Jeremiah knew he could confide in with out being judged.

"Grampa here yet?" Jeremiah asked shaking himself out of his musings.

"He's talking to Momma right now. Have you eaten yet?"

"Pop-tart before I left the house."

"Well why don't you eat now. I'll make you breakfast," Alex offered.

"Why are you sucking up?" Jeremiah asked.

"You flew down here for me," Alex stated.

"You're my cousin Alex. Almost my sister. There's very little I wouldn't do for you. I do draw the line a murder though," Jeremiah said, for a second Alex thought that she caught one of Jeremiah's rare smiles.

As Alex grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and a box of Kix's from the pantry she mulled over Jeremiah's words, and realized that his last statement was a lie. She knew that Jeremiah would kill for her, and it frightened her. Though Will had never told her, Alex knew that her bother had killed three men when he was younger due to Alley's 'death'. Alex knew that Will was still cooping with what he had done. Alex didn't want for Jeremiah to go through the same thing.

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_9:05am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"So how does this work again?" Aaron asked

"Just relax Aaron-Daniel," Sydney told his grandson, as he dimmed the lights. Aaron, Andros, Alex and Jeremiah were all seated in Jack, and Jason's room. Sydney felt that if the children's inner sense was to actually speak to the children about the whereabout of the abducted boys then the best place it would probably work would be Jason, and Jack's room.

"Focus on your inner sense. Open up your minds and listen to what it has to tell you," Sydney said.

"Use the force Luke," Andros whispered. Alex, Jeremiah, and Sydney scowled.

"Andros if you are not going to take this seriously than leave. Your brother's lives are a stake here. Act as though you care," Sydney reprimanded.

"Sorry Grampa," Andros said as his face flushed, realizing how childish he had been. Sydney began to repeat his mantra and the four teens let their grandfather's accented words wash over them, and lull them into calmness.

Alex's head began to feel heavy with sleep. At the same time the voices began to whisper. Alex did her best to focus, to fight but sleep, in the end, over took her.

* * *

_She's six again, and back inside the Centre. Everything is gray just like in her DSA's. She is walking but has no idea where her feet are taking her. It's as though she's on auto piolet. She finds herself coming upon the elevators. Waiting for her is Aaron, Andros, and Jeremiah._

"_Where are we going?" Alex asks the boys._

"_Don't know?" Aaron replies, as he hit's the down button for the elevator. The elevator dings, and opens. The elevator is not empty. Inside is a man, wearing a EMS jacket._

"_Cody?" Jeremiah says. He remembers the man. John Cody had been the man who had administrated CPR to Joanna Noonan. He had called her death, and then brought a distraught Adam to Ethan. Cody now worked as a doctor for the Jamieson Foundation. _

"_Cody," Jeremiah says again. But the man does not hear him. Reluctantly the four children get into the elevator. The children notice that a button is lit. A button that, even when the Centre was still around, never existed. The button read SL-27._

_The four children exchange worried glances, as the elevator descends. The elevator dings again and Cody gets off, behind him Aaron, Andros, Alex, and Jeremiah follow. Cody stops and out of the shadows steps a man. And Alex wakes up.

* * *

_

Alex, her brother's and Jeremiah all sit up panting.

"What? What did you see?" Sydney asked them.

"John Cody, at the Centre. Talking to Mr. Parker," Aaron said.

"We need to have a little talk with Dr. Cody," Jeremiah said his voice heavy with anger.

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_1:05pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

All of the Black Files, Jarod, Morgan, Sam, Ethan, Chris, Lex, Julia, Will, Alley, Jamie, and Jeff, were all crowded in to the tiny kitchen.

"Why Cody?" Will asked for the umpteenth time.

"Maybe we were wrong," Alex said.

"Don't doubt your inner sense. It has never led any of us astray," Alley said.

"So what do we do?" Jeff asked.

"I have a team watching Cody. As soon as he leaves, we'll corner him find out what he knows," Sam said.

"Why don't you go to him now?" Jamie asked.

"We go now, we risk the chance of scaring off the boys abductors if their keeping a watch on Cody," Will answered.

"Not if we plan a distraction," Greg said grinning.

"What do you have in mind?" Marc asked.

"Brilliant," Lissa said reading her brother's mind.

"Why thank you," Greg replied.

"Uh can someone explain?" Jake asked tersely.

"Arkham," Jeremiah replied, monotonely.

"Brilliant," Jon grinned.

"What's Arkham?" Lex asked.

"It was a file, that I encrypted years back, when Bridgette tired to assassinate Mr. Parker. When I encrypted the file it sent a massive power failure through the Centre. Everything shut down. Elevators, oxygen, lights, everything," Jon answered.

"If you do that what about the people inside the Foundation?" Julia asked.

"We change the plan a bit. Sound off a fire alarm, that we clear out the building, but before the alarm sounds cut off the power to Cody's office and everything below the first floor," Rachael said.

"In our vision Cody went down to SL-27," Andros whispered.

"All of the sub levels below SL-5 have been sealed," Jarod reminded his son.

"We know, but that was where Cody was talking to Parker," Aaron stated. Tobias and Terra went to the living room where several laptops set on the table.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked the kids.

"Hacking in to the Jamieson Foundation's mainframe," Tobias asked.

"If there is activity going on in the lower sub-levels, they need power," Terra continued.

"Your tracing the power to see if any is being used in the lower sub levels," Jon said sitting down at one of the laptops.

"Give the man a cookie," Tobias muttered.

"Or better yet join us," Terra offered.

"Found them! North quadrant of SL-27!" Jon shouted ten minutes later. Morgan leaned into Jarod's chest as she kept her tears at bay. She was trying so hard not to let hope over take her. Morgan didn't want to be disappointed to find that he sons weren't there.

"The Arkham file is almost finished. I'll e-mail it to Cody, once he opens it, it will start shutting down everything," Will said. Morgan nodded her head. After twenty three days she was closer than ever to getting her boys back.

"Mom listen Alley and I need to take care of something real quick. We'll be back in less than forty minutes," Will told his mother as he and Alley put on their coats.

"Will I found it," Aaron said brings a blow torch to his brother.

"What are you two doing?" Morgan asked.

"Covering all bases," Alley replied. "Don't worry Momma."

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_1:05pm_

_Galway, Ireland_

Adam walked to the bookstore quickly, it was quite chilly. He was in such a rush that he nearly knocked over a man carrying a armful of comic books.

"Oh man I'm so sorry," Adam said, and mentally kicking himself for dropping his Irish accent as he helped the man pick up the fallen books.

"It's alright kid," The man replied.

"You're American," Adam said, and his brain kicked into red alert. Had the remnants of the Centre found him?

"Born and raise. Names, Steve, Steve Kirby," Steve said holding out his hand to Adam.

"Connor Reilly, it's a pleasure to meet you Steve," Adam said. If this man was indeed for the Centre Adam didn't plan on making it too obvious as to who he was. "I see you're into the fine art of comic books."

"Can't get enough of them. I used to live on Carthis, and it was hard as hell to get my book there."

"C-carthis. That's the island that was hit by, what did they call it, the Devil's Storm, a few years back, Right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah it was. You're a bit too young to remember that," Steve commented.

"My aunt and uncle we're there when the storm hit. They told me about it," Adam replied.

"Oh. Well kid it was nice running into you. But I need to get back to my son, he has the flu," Steve told Adam.

"You have a good day," Adam said.

"You too kid," Steve said and walked off.

Adam didn't know why he was following the man, by all rights the boy should probably be running in the opposite direction, packing his bags, and getting the hell out of Galway. But instead Adam followed the man into the Bed and Breakfast, where he was staying. Adam kept to the shadows as he followed the man inside. He then debated several minutes on his next course of action. Adam decided he would return the following day and investigate Steve's room.

* * *

Up Next: The boys have been located. And the first steps are being taken to get them out. And make sure a traitor to the family doesn't get out.

* * *

Please Review 


	20. RESCUED: PART I

Loveroffanfics- Sorry for the delay in posting apparently my mother was waiting for me to come home from school so I could help her renovating my grandmother's house. You'll find out in the first part of this chapter just what Cody has to do with the Centre. Later I might do a flashback. You will see more of Steve in the next chapter. And who said Benny was alive?

Nans- I promise I will try to add more Sydney. But it will be a while. I have to get the boys back to their family reveal some secrets. Bring in a new character that will have a major effect on the family. Have Will have a breakdown, have Will hurt someone. Alex has to yell at Will. Oh and we have to pay Bobby a visit again. And Get the family back home to Charlottesville All of that takes about twenty chapters. Then I can bring Sydney in.

LJP- I hate the e-mail alert thingy, it's been acting up all month. Hopefully it will work now. As for the story no worry they boys want have any lasting scars, well physical ones anyway. And yes Alley is so to be engaged and of course Will won't be far behind, or maybe he's ahead. As for Adam you'll find out what he's up to in the next chapter

phi4858- Cody will be punished, it will take a few chapters because the next 13 chapters or so takes up about a 24 hour time period. Unlike in the Black Files when the dream was kinda mentioned the first time I promise the dream will come into play for this story. But it will be at the very least 30 chapters down the road. I'm just coming to realize just how long this story is going to be, originally it was only going to be about 30 chapters now we're looking at about 50-60.

You'll find out what Will and Alley are up to in this chapter I think it's the second part of this chapter. And Mr. Parker will be stopped I just have to figure out when and by who. I have a couple of people in mind, but I know it can't be Will. Because though he'll want revenge I want for who ever to stop Parker to regret it a lot even thought Parker's as evil as they come. And I've given Will to many psychological issues as it.

As for Adam coming to the conclusion that Steve is connected to the Centre it was mostly due to the fact that Steve had the build of a sweeper and mentioned Carthis. It had nothing to with the fact that Steve was an American Oh and Steve is defiantly a good guy

* * *

CHAPTER 19

RESCUE: PART I

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_2:15pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Catherine Jamieson Foundation_

Dr. John Cody sat down at his desk with a sigh as he turned on his computer. As his computer booted up he reached into his desk and pulled out a bottle of antacid. Over the past month Cody had developed a stomach ulcer. The doctor took a swig of the pink liquid and recapped the bottle.

"You have two new messages," His computer chirped. The first e-mail was a staff memo. Cody clicked on it, and read

* * *

_To: John Cody_

_From: Proposal Committee_

_The Proposal committee has come up with a new project that they believe will benefit the Jamison Foundation a great deal. Project Arkham. For more information on Project Arkham click on link at bottom of page_...

* * *

Cody did not bother to read the rest of the memo, instead he scrolled down and clicked on the link. All of a sudden his screen went black and one word in red began to flash across it.

_TRAITOR_

Cody gasped. They knew. Cody got up from his chair and ran to the door. At the same time the power went out, and the fire alarm sounded. Cody pulled on the handle only to discover that the electric lock had been engaged. Cody began to panic. Cody knew what the Russell family was capable. He had witnessed DSA footage, of Will nearly murdering two sweepers. Will would have succeeded if not for Sam stopping the boy. Cody also knew how protective Morgan Russell was of her boys. The doctor had no doubt that Morgan would kill him if she got to him before the cops.

Cody began to panic and beads of sweat dotted his forehead. He had to get out of his office before they came for him. He had two options the window or the air vent. If he jumped out of the window it was a three story drop, on to jagged cliffs. There was a chance he would survive, but a larger chance he wouldn't. That left the air vent. Cody pulled a quarter out of his pocket, and went to unscrew the vent covers. The screws came out, and Cody yanked at the cover. It didn't budge.

* * *

_One hour earlier_

"You do know that we just could have walked through the front door?" Alley said as Will parked the car.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that," Will smiled as he exited the jeep. "Now I know it's here somewhere."

"I found it," Alley said as she kicked away debris, below was a manhole cover. Will grabbed the blowtorch form the jeep as Alley telekinetically pried the manhole cover off. Will formed a ball of fire in his hand and peered down the manhole,"

"Looks safe to me," Will said and extinguished the ball of flame. He then began to descend the ladder.

A minute or two later the twins landed at the bottom of the shaft and then both formed a small ball of fire in their palms, to light the way.

"You do remember the way right? I don't want to end up in the rehydration core," Alley said wryly as Will led the way.

"Course I do, granted I was coming form the opposite direction and it was close to seven years ago," Will said turning left.

"Where's Cody's office located again?" Alley asked.

"Two door's down from Bob's old office," Will replied. "Glad we snuck to Bobby's office a lot when we were little. Ah, here's the vent," Will said as he pulled off the cover. Will climbed into the vent Alley right behind him.

"This was so much easier when we were little," Alley said as she and Will duck walked their way to Cody's office.

Ten minutes later they reached their destination. Will peered into Cody's office to make sure the doctor wasn't there. Alley then pulled out the blow torch and stared at it.

"William, big brother, whom I adore. Why in the hell do we need the blow torch? We're pyrokinetics," Alley said

"It takes too much energy to make our flames that hot, and personally I want to save all of our energy for kicking old man Parker and his lackeys asses," Will replied. Alley nodded her head and turned on the torch. She then proceeded to weld the left side of the vent cover shut. Done with her side Alley passed the torch to Will and he sealed the right side cover.

"Don't think Cody will be getting out of his office. Unless of course he grows a pair and decides to take a leap out of the window. Which in that case he should feel free to," Alley said her normal blue eye's turning red with flames.

"Cool down Alley," Will told his sister laying a hand on her shoulder. Alley calmed her emotions and then nodded her head letting Will know that she was okay. The two then began their trek back through the duct work. A few feet before they exited the air vents Will paused.

"Will?"

"Shush," Will said his eye's closed. "Give me your hand." Alley did as Will asked. Realizing what Will was attempting Alley closed her eyes as well and focused all of her thoughts on to her brothers.

"Oh God, Al I can sense them," Will gasped. Alley didn't need to open her eyes to know that silent tears were falling down Will's cheeks, she could feel her own.

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_1:48pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

Will and Alley flung open the front door of the house. "They're there. They're really there!" Alley yelled and flung her arms around her father's neck. "Will and I sensed them Daddy. And oh god they're so scared. But they're alive."

Jarod closed his eyes and sighed. His boys were alive, and there was a very good chance that Jarod would be bringing his children home.

"Uncle Jaord, Cody just opened the file. The whole building is now going through a systematic lock down. Everything is ready to go," Jeremiah told his uncle.

"Sam! Morgan! Ethan!" Jarod yelled and a stampede was heard as everyone raced to the front door, in the midst of pulling on jackets, shoes and hats.

"Jarod my team is on stand by. They have all exits, and entrances into the Foundation surrounded. Soon as you give the word I'll send in my second team to secure the building," Sam informed the pretender. Jarod nodded his head in understanding. He then turned to face the eager, thirteen, and fourteen year old Black Files.

"We can't come can we?" Aaron asked taking one look at his father's expression. Jarod shook head.

"No, Air you guys can't," Jarod said.

"Baby, I know you and the other's want to be there to help get your brothers out. But your father and I don't want to see any of you get hurt," Morgan told her son.

"But Will and Alley are going," Andros argued he knew he sounded like a small child whining, but he didn't care. Andros wanted to be there when his baby brothers were brought out. He wanted to hold them and see for himself that they truly were okay.

Morgan looked at her older children her blue eyes pleading with theirs.

"Actually little brother we're staying here. Someone has to stay back and unlock the areas the teams needs to get to," Will said. Morgan smiled at her son. She knew how much Will and Alley not only wanted, but needed to be there when Pete, Jason, and Jack were brought out. Morgan would have allowed for them to come, Will and Alley were more than capable of handling themselves. Sam had trained all of the children in hand to hand, and the mechanics of how to handle a gun.

"Julia, and I will be staying back as well," Lex spoke. "I think that it would be best if we relocate all of the children, save Will, Alley, Aaron, Andros, and Alex, to the Manor. Peter, Zane, and Gabriel might find having a large group of people fawning over him a bit distracting."

"I think that's best," Jarod replied.

"I'll go too," Ethan said.

"Alright then lets move out," Sam said, and he, Jarod, and Morgan piled into Sam's car.

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_2:35pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Outside of The Jamieson Foundation_

The three adults got out of Sam's car, just as an agent, was approaching Sam. "Captain everyone is in place and is set to go on your word," A dark suited man said.

"Thank you Abrahams," Sam said.

"Morgan and I want to go in with the first team," Jarod told Sam.

"No," Sam said firmly.

"Sam..."

"Damn it Morgan I said no. You have five other children. If anything happened to either of you it would kill them," Sam pointed out.

"You have four children Samuel, and yet your placing your life on the line to make sure that my children are safe," Morgan replied.

"The Centre may be gone, but it's still a job I willingly shoulder, when it comes to protecting your kids. Not to mention neither you nor Jarod are trained for this procedure," Sam told her.

"Give me a minute and I'll know procedure better than anyone than anyone," Jarod said, Sam could sense the anger, as well as worry in the pretender's voice.

"Look let my team make sure that everything is safe, and then you two can come in. I swear to you that your faces will be the first your children see. Besides the last thing I need is for either of you to get trigger happy and "accidentally" kill on of the kids abductors," Sam said with a wry grin.

"Fine," Morgan said nodding her head. Knowing that her brother would keep his promise.

* * *

"Will open the front doors," Sam said over his headset as he led a team of agents to the front door.

"One sec... Okay you're set," Will replied, and Sam and his team entered the building weapons drawn. "How far till your team hits the elevators?"

"Two hundred feet," Sam answered.

"Converting power to the elevators," Alley spoke.

"Thank's Alley Kat," Sam said, pressing the down button to the elevator. The elevator chimed and Sam along with ten other agents entered. Five stayed back making sure that no one other than Sam's team made an appearance.

"Alley I need an override to take me down to SL-26," Sam said.

"All ready on it," Alley replied. Sam's team exited the elevator on SL-26, they then made their way to the secret entrance to SL-27.

"Cut power to the elevator we're out," Sam said.

"Done," Will said.

The team of agents climbed down the shaft that took them to SL-27. Sam studied his surroundings and was shocked at what he found. The whole level was spotless, nothing like it had appeared over a decade ago. For a moment Sam though he had been transported back to when the Centre was still up and running. The corridor was dimly lit, but the musty smell that once dominated Sl-27 was gone, as was the layers of dust and leaky pipes.

"Be on guard," Sam whispered, warning his team. "Listen up," Sam yelled to who ever may have been hiding on the sub-level. "You are surrounded! There is no escape, all exits have been blocked! Come out into the open, with your hands up!"

Sam and his team listened for sounds. A moment later a click of heels and the scuffling of two pairs of shoes were heard.

"Don't shot we're unarmed," the woman said.

"Where's old man Parker?" Sam asked.

"Gone," Spoke the man with a crisp British accent. "He hasn't been here for over two weeks."

"So where is he?" Sam asked his gun as well as the rest of his team's all trained on the three people.

"We don't know," Spoke the third man. "But I'm sure he'll be disappointed that he wasn't here to see you Mr. Grey."

"Do I know you?" Sam asked the man.

"My name is Erik Storm. And no we have never had the pleasure of meeting. But I've always wanted to meet the man who turned down a seat on the Triumvirate, and the man who also played a roll in the downfall of the Centre. Oh and by the way your nephews, such sweet boys. Especially the twins. Who knew that two boys so tiny could scream so loud?" Erik said with a smirk.

It was all Sam could do not to pull the trigger and shoot the man.

"Cuff the three of them and get them out of here," Sam motioned to three of his men. "Jacobson, escort my sister and her husband down." Sam commanded into the mouth piece of his head set. The former sweeper then turned his attention back to the three agents cuffing, Erik and his companions. "Make sure that the boys parents don't see these three"

"Yes sir," The three agents replied shoving their captors towards the ladder.

"How are we to climb?" The British man asked, as he watched two of the agents climb the ladder.

"There was a reason your hands were cuffed in front of you," Sam told him. With great difficulty the three prisoners climbed the ladder and were quickly escorted to the elevators.

"Will, Alley I need power back on in the elevators, I'll tell you when to cut it," Sam called to Will and Alley over his headset..

"Yes sir," Will replied.

"All right the rest of you spread out, there may be more down here," Sam told his team, they did as instructed as Sam waited for Jarod, and Morgan to arrive.

"Have you found them yet?" Jarod, asked climbing down the ladder.

"My men are searching now," Sam replied as Morgan began to climb down the ladder.

"Sir we hear voices!" One of the men yelled. Morgan and Jarod took off at a run before Sam even had time to respond.

"Peter! Zane! Gabriel!" Morgan and Jaord yelled.

"Help, Somebody help us!" came muffled voices.

* * *

Yay my first cliffhanger, kind of. Wow it's been a long time since I had one of those. Man do I miss them. I think I'll start writing more. I know I had some rather evil ones in Black Files.

* * *

Up Next: Sam makes a discovery. And just what is Adam up too? And just who does he find? And guess who's back?

* * *

Please review, even if it's just to fuss at me. I can take it I swear. 


	21. RESCUED: PART II

LJP- As much as I would love to have Morgan 'accidentally' kill Cody. I have other plans for the doctor. Plans that involve him sharing a cell with someone who isn't too pleased with Cody's involvement with the kidnaping of the boys.

Nans- See you in 20 chapters.

Erikstrulove- Sorry about the cliffhanger. But on the bright side you're back! You will find out about the fate of Markus in the next chapter. As for Pete things will slowly come to focus on what's going on with him. And yes Kaine is quite evil.

phi4858- I'm glad you liked Cody's part. We'll see him again but it's going to be a while. As for Erik he's from England, and he's kinda of a combination of Lyle, Raines, Cox and Roger Whydam-Pryce from Angel. And yes in this chapter the kids are free but there is still much more that will be discovered in the coming chapters.

* * *

CHAPTER 20

RESCUE: PART II

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_3:06pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_SL-27_

"Sir we hear voices!" One of the men yelled. Morgan and Jarod took off at a run before Sam even had time to respond.

"Peter! Zane! Gabriel!" Morgan and Jaord yelled.

"Help, Somebody help us!" came muffled voices. Morgan and Jaord came to a stop when they saw two agents standing in front of a metal door.

"The voices are coming from this door," One of the agents said.

'_No shit,'_ Morgan thought. "Peter, Zane, Gabriel, can you three hear me? It's Momma," Morgan asked.

"Momma?"

"That's right Zane, baby it's me," Morgan told her son and Sam was momentarily amazed that Morgan was able to distinguish Jason and Jack's voices. Sam still had a hard time telling Jeremiah a Greg apart if they were dressed to similar and they were his own sons.

"Daddy's here too and so is Uncle Sam," Morgan said as she continued to sooth her boy's nerves while Jarod inspected the lock on the door.

"Pete, Zane, Gabe, are you three okay?" Jarod asked his sons.

"Daddy get us out."

"Hold on a sec Gabe," Jarod said. "We have to get Will to turn on the power first. Do either of you know the code to the door?" Jarod asked as Sam told Will to turn on the power.

"I saw it when they brought me back!" Pete yelled though the door.

"What is it Tiger?" Sam asked Pete.

"1-9-6-4," Pete answered.

"Jarod that was the year they took you," Sam said softly.

"I know," Jarod replied as he typed in the numbers. Sam could see that the pretender's jaw was clenched and veins stood out on his neck. The lock released and Morgan quickly opened the door.

"Momma," Jason, and Jack whispered in awe upon sight of their mother. The six year old twins clad in center uniforms- shapeless grey pants and a tunic, and soft soled shoes- flung themselves into their mother's arms. Morgan held her baby boys tightly in her arms, tears streaming down her face, as well as the twins'. Pete walked up to his father, and Jarod pulled Pete into his arms.

"I was so scared Dad," Pete whispered.

"It's over now Tiger. It's over now."

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_8:09pm_

_Galway, Ireland_

"Hello?" Adam said as he towel dried his hair. He had just gotten out of the shower, after returning from his nightly run.

"Ad guess what?" Will said excitement in his voice. Adam sat down hard in the chair next to him and sighed.

"You found them?"

"Yes. And they're safe. A bit worse for the wear from what Uncle Sam told me, some ass wipe roughed up the twins. Mom, and Dad are bring them to the summer house now. Turns out the boys were in Blue Cove. Old man Parker had then stashed away on Sl-27."

"Will that's fantastic," Adam said grinning.

"So can I expect you home soon?" Will asked the younger boy.

"Maybe I don't know. I think I've stumbled on to what I was searching for. I'm about to go and check it out now," Adam said stretching the truth a bit.

"Alright then little cousin. I'll see how long I can keep your Dad off of your back," Will said. "And Ad, hurry home, I know three people who would love to see you."

"I'll try my best. Tell everyone I send my love," Adam said and hung up. He would have talked longer but through his window, Adam had seen Steve heading into town.

Adam quickly dressed and then made his way to the inn where Steve was staying. Adam snuck by the man at the front desk, and made his way to Steve's room. It took him close totwo minutes, but Adam successfully managed to pick the lock on the door. Adam entered the room, and there the shock of his life greeted him.

"Pete?" Adam gasped when he saw the sleeping body of a boy on the bed next to the window.

"What are you doing here?" Steve growled from behind Adam

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_3:11pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_SL_-27

"Sam we found something. I-I think you should come and see," Said Abrahams a former Centre sweeper, and care taker of the Black Files. Knowing that Abrahams was a good man Sam got the former sweeper a job at the FBI.

"Mor, Jarod, I'll be right back," Sam told Jarod and Morgan. Sam then followed the agent down the corridor.

"The door was unlocked, so I went in," Abrahams explained as he opened the door. Light shined into the room, revealing a ragged boy some where between the age of six and eight. The tiny malnourished boy was cowering in the corner. And though Sam could tell that the young boy was obviously frightened the child wasn't crying.

"Do you have any idea who he may be?" Abrahams asked. He had known that Sam's nephews had been taken but had heard nothing of another child. Knowing what the Centre was capable of Abrahams was to afraid to truly know the truth behind the little boy.

"Abrahams, leave," Sam said softly as to not startle the boy any further. The agent did as Sam bayed.

"Hi, my name's Sam. Can you tell me yours?" Sam asked as he stepped closer to the boy. The boy pressed himself closer to the wall. "Hey it's okay I won't hurt you," Sam whispered taking a step back. "I was you once. They hurt me like they hurt you. They hurt a lot of people in my family as well..." Sam trailed off not knowing what else to say, so the former Centre sweeper sat on the floor crossed legged, and began to talk about his family

"I have four kids. My oldest is Greg, he loves to play jokes and argue with his sister Lissa. Greg, Lissa, and their brother Jeremiah are triplets. I have another little girl Amy, she's a telekinetic, and the world's biggest tom boy after her cousin, her brother's spoiler something horrible."

"Let's see my sister Morgan and her husband Jarod, have eight kids if you can believe it. Will, and Alley are twins, then there's Aaron-Daniel, Andros, and Alex -they're triplets- after them is Pete followed by Zane and Gabe -or Jason and Jack as all the kids call them-, they're twins too, surprise, surprise."

"Oh let's not forgot Mike and Maddie, they aren't twins they're triplets. Their brother Markus... died," Sam whispered.

His voice had cracked when he said Markus's name. Though the boy had lived for only a few moments, and though there was nothing Sam could have done to prevent Markus's death, Sam still blamed himself.

"Keegan," The boy in the corner whispered softly.

"Is that your name?" Sam asked the boy "Keegan?'

"My name's Keegan," The boy confirmed softly, in a British accent.

"Keegan I'm going to come closer, okay? I'm not going to hurt you Keegan okay?" Sam said. Keegan nodded his head.

"Do you know what your name means?" Sam asked Keegan. "It means little fiery one in Gaelic. You know I know a couple of kids who fit that name. So Keegan can I get a look at you?" Keegan slowly crept closer to Sam. As the light touched the boy's face Sam gasped.

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_8:32pm_

_Galway, Ireland_

"Who the hell are you? Did the Centre send you?" Steve asked shoving Adam against the wall.

"The Centre. I'd die before I ever allied myself with them," Adam spat. "They killed my father, my uncle. They inflicted pain upon my family for decades."

Steve let go of Adam, but placed himself between Adam and the sleeping boy.

"How do you know about the Centre?" Adam asked.

"I could ask the same of you," Steve replied.

"I asked first," Adam retorted.

"What are you kid, eight?" Steve asked

"Twelve actually," Adam replied with a grin. Steve shook his head "So your relation to the Centre," Adam prompted.

"Fine. I guess you could say I was a sweeper for the Centre. I had just passed training when I turned eighteen. I was then placed in charge of Project Lienage. Basically I became a glorified babysitter. The chairman, or former chairman of the Centre sent me to Carthis where I oversaw the care of three boys. Cain, Abel, and Seth. Seth died when he was four, due to the flu. Twenty-one days ago Cain attempted to kill Benny, over there. Luckily I got Benny to a doctor before he died. Soon as he's well enough for travel I'm taking him to the States. He say's he has family the will take him in."

"This family what's their name?" Adam asked glancing at Benny's pale form, dreading the answer.

"Russell. Rumor has it they brought down the Centre."

"Look no further you've found us. Or one of us anyway. Name's Adam, Adam Russell.

"You said your name was Connor Reilly," Steve stated.

"Dude I lied it was my alias. A crappy one at that. Connor Reilly is a character from a old t.v. show, my cousin Will is addicted too. Well actually his name was Connor Angel but after the whole mind wipe thing, and memory spell. Boy did that screw with Wes's head, and I always wondered why Cordelia remembered Conner. Must have been because she was a higher power, or was it becasue she was in a coma..." Adam trailed of when he saw the look Steve was giving him.

"Anyway like I said may name's Adam Russell. My dad is the half brother of a rather famous pretender known as Jarod. My dad is also the half brother to the former Parker twins, you may know them better as Miss Parker, and Mr. Lyle. Here's the funny thing though. My dad has yet another half-brother, Peter and I've got to tell ya, your boy Benny, looks one hell of a lot like Pete," Adam said.

"Well if the Peter you're referring to is Peter Parker, Mr. Parker's legitimate heir, then there's a good reason, Benny looks a lot like him," Steve said

"Pete isn't a Parker anymore. He's a Russell, My uncle Jarod, and aunt Morgan adopted Pete when he was three." Adam said. Adam knew how defensive Pete was about his name, and Adam felt the need to inform Steve that Adam was not a Parker. "Is-is Benny...Pete's twin?"

"Yes...and no. Peter, Cain, Abel, and Seth are all genetically identical. But they are not quadruplets," Steve said.

"They're all clones of Benny?" Adam said, his brow furrowed.

"What? No. I'm sorry I've gone and confused you. Benny and Abel are the same person. Benny, Kaine, and Seth are all clones of your Pete. I just call Abel, Benny because..."

"Ben Riley a.k.a. the Scarlet Spider was Peter Parker's clone," Adam finished. "I really like reading Spider-Man." Adam stated off of Steve's look. "Is Kaine with a K by the way. Or is like the bible Cain?"

"Both," Steve replied.

"Clever," Adam said. "Biblical Cain killed his brother, and Spidey Kaine kept trying to kill Peter Parker and Ben Riley. By the way is that the nameyou're going with, Ben Riley?" Adam questioned Benny. Out of the cornner of his Adam had notice Beeny awake and sit up in his bed.

"Benjamin Riley Merrick Kirby," Benny answered in a soft sleep filled voiceand a small smile touched his face. Since Benny and Steve had been in Ireland, Steve had gotten papers drawn up declaring that Benny was his son. "The room you share with my predecessor Peter has a Spider-Man mural, does it not?" Beeny asked. Adam found the boy's accent to be odd it wasn't a true Scottish accent, there were faint traces of an Irish accent in Beeny's speach as well as an American accent.

"Yeah it has a Spider-man mural. Will, Chris, Air, Andy, and Alex painted it for Pete when he moved in. They painted it 'cause his old name use to be Peter Parker. H-how did you know that?" Adam asked Benny.

"She told me," Benny replied.

"You hear your mother's voice too," Adam stated as he walked over to Benny's bed. The boy was pale, and their were dark circles under his eyes.

"My mother's voice was the first voice I ever heard. She tells me that you were sent here for me," Benny said.

"I guess. My baby brother and sister, Kale and Kay sent me," Adam admitted. "They're just over a year old."

"They must be very special," Benny said.

"Yeah they are," Adam smiled. "Benny why..."

"Was I created?" Benny finished for Adam. Adam nodded his head. "Father -Mr. Parker- was afraid that Peter may fail as the perfect son. So when Peter's surrogate mother was three months pregnant with him. Father had one of his doctors perform a miracle. Somehow this doctor got some of Pete's DNA. From that my brothers -Kaine, and Seth- and I were born. The three of us only spent five months in the womb. Erik found a way to manipulate embryotic growth. We were born a month after Peter and then swept off to Carthis, and kept secret."

"Wow," Adam said at a loss for words.

"How come...How come you don't seemed shock that I'm a... that I'm not..."

"My uncle Chris is a clone of my uncle Jarod. The two fo you have another common bond besides the fact you're -you know-. You two have the same name kinda. He's Benjamin Christopher Russell, we just call him Chris 'cause my grampa didn't like the fact that Chris named himself after a clone," Adam explained.

"Adam when I get better, do you think I could meet Peter and the others?" Benny yawned.

"Of course. They'll be psyched to meet you. You wouldn't need a set of parents by chance? I think my parents are looking for a new kid to collect. Aunt Emily swears that Mom, and Dad are trying to keep up with Uncle Jarod, and Aunt Morgan."

Benny and Steve stared open mouthed at Adam. "Maybe I should start at the beginning. Tell you what pack your bags and come with me to the inn where I'm staying. I've got plenty of room. In fact I told the woman at the inn that I was waiting on my Dad and brother to join me. You are well enough to move right?" Adam asked Benny.

"Kinda," Benny shrugged. "Steve got me a wheelchair so..."

"Cool. The let's get you two packed. As we pack I can tell you two all about the family. By the way I'm your nephew. My Dad's your half brother."

"Wait I thought you said the Centre killed you Dad," Steve stated.

"They killed my biological Dad when I was little. I'm adopted," Adam explained softly as he helped Steve pack.

Benny laid back on his bed and smiled. He was tired, but happier than he had been in his whole life. The voices were right he was going to be part of a real family.

* * *

Up Next: As you learned Jason Jack and Pete aren't the only three boy's that are being kept on Sl-27. Say Hello to a new character by the name of Keegan. Erikstrulove this is your chapter.

* * *

Please review 


	22. KEEGAN: PART I

Erikstrulove- Keegan exist because of you.

Beth Lizzie- I'm glad you like that Benny is alive. It wasn't like I'd truly be able to kill him off. I've grown rather fond of him.

phi2858- You will soon see just how much damage has been done to the boys. And yes you finialy got to find out that Kaine, Benny, and Seth were clones of Pete. And Pete may still be the one pulling the trigger.

LJP- you aren't the only one. I think it's time I go ahead and update the character page. It's also time to send some people away for few chapters.

* * *

CHAPTER 21

KEEGAN

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_3:18pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_SL_-27

"Gabriel, what happened?" Morgan gasped when she saw the cast on her son's arm. The little boy looked down at his casted arm but did not reply. "Gabe, baby, it's okay you can tell me," Morgan told him. Jason glanced at his silent twin. Jack shook his head a silent command for Jason not to tell.

"It's okay we can talk once we get home," Jarod said picking up Jason, and Morgan picked up Jack.

"Can we go now?" Pete asked.

"Yes," Morgan replied. "Lets just find your Uncle Sam, and we can leave."

* * *

In the back of his mind one thought raced through Samuel Grey's head. _'I should have known.' _Sam closed his eyes and could see the tiny headstone.

_Markus Keegan Anthony_

_Son of Alexander and Julia_

_Brother of Michael, and Melissa_

_You were loved_

The little boy that sat in front of Sam was the splitting image of a younger Mike, Maddie, Andros, Aaron, and Alex. Keegan had the same wide blue eyes, pale skin, and dark slightly curly hair, and Sam was pretty sure that if Keegan smiled he would have the same lopped sided grin.

But Keegan couldn't be Markus. If Markus had lived he would have been fourteen, Keegan barely looked seven. Sam opened his eyes to find a small hand on either side of his face.

" I am Keegan. Markus is gone. But he says that you are not be sad Sammy," Keegan whispered to Sam in his British accent.

"Keegan do you hear Markus?" Sam asked the boy. Keegan nodded his head.

"He says that you're safe. He says that you'll take me to Mummy and Daddy," Keegan whispered.

"He's right," Sam said, smiling at the boy.

"I want go to Mummy, and Daddy."

"Okay. Sam said. The agent's joints popped as he got to his feet. Keegan held his arms out to Sam. And Sam picked the boy up. Keegan burrowed himself into Sam's chest. Sam carried the boy out of the cell and down the corridor, to where Jarod, and Morgan, were waiting with their three boys.

"There you are Sammy," Morgan said when she caught sight of her brother. She noticed a rather large lump hidden under Sam's jacket. "Sam what's that in your arms?"

"A who not a what," Sam said. As her opened the side of his jacket to reveal Keegan. The little boy hid his face in Sam's chest. "This is Keegan. Key this is my sister Morgan, her husband Jarod, and three of their boys Pete, Zane, and Gabe," Sam said indicating each person, even though Keegan still kept his face hidden against Sam's shirt.

"I'm taking Key to his mother and father," Sam informed Jarod and Morgan. As the three adults and four boys made their way to the ladder.

"Who are his parents?" Jarod asked.

"I don't know," Sam said softly, not meeting Jarod or Morgan's eyes. The agent wasn't exactly lying, he didn't know whose Keegan's parents were. But he did have speculations, Sam's gut was telling him that Keegan was more than likely Lex and Julia's little boy, making him Mike and Maddie's brother.

Keegan shifted in Sam's arms to sneak a glance a Jarod. Jarod caught sight of Keegan's blue eyes and gasped. Jarod would know those eyes anywhere. All of his children had them, as well as his wife, his wife's cousin Julia, and Lex and Julia's two children Mike, and Maddie.

When Keegan's eyes meet Jarod's Keegan hid his face back in Sam's chest. "Key can you climb the ladder?" Sam asked the boy in his arms. Keegan nodded his head. Sam helped the small boy climb the ladder and then followed Keegan. Behind them came Jarod, Morgan and the boys.

With Keegan back in Sam's arms, Jack in Morgan's, and Jason in Jarod's the group made their way on to the elevator and then out of the building.

On their way out Sam left his second in command in charge, he told the agent to check all of the rooms on SL-27 for anyone else, and to place John Cody in custody.

Sam sat in the back row of the van, Keegan was asleep in Sam's lap. In middle row sat Morgan with Jason and Jack. Jarod was driving, and Pete sat in the front passenger seat staring at the landscape that went by.

Sam pulled out his cell phone and placed a call.

"Hello," Came Lex's voice.

"Lex it's me. We got the boys out and are headed to the house," Sam told the psychic.

"Who else did you find?" Lex asked Sam.

"A boy. His name is..."

"Markus," Lex interrupt.

"No. Keegan," Sam corrected. "I'm not sure who he is. He told me that his name was Keegan, and ... and he hears Markus's voice."

"How is that possible?" Lex asked. "Markus was a baby when he died."

"Lex I have no idea," Sam admitted.

"Sam. Markus, his middle name was Keegan," Lex said softly.

"I know. And I think that Keegan, is ... related to Markus, Mike and Maddie. We'll run Keegan's blood sample, find out who he really is," Sam suggested.

"We'll be over in a bit," Lex replied.

"See you then." Sam said and hung up. "Well little one you sure are causing quite a stir," Sam muttered to the sleeping boy.

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_4:01pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

Jarod and Morgan barely had a chance to get out of the car with the boys, when the front door to the house was flung open and five children came running out of the house. Will, Alley, Aaron, Andros, and Alex swept their baby brother's into a hug. Sam grinned at the children as he exited the car with a sleeping Keegan.

"Can't b-breath," Pete managed to say.

"Children why don't you suffocate your brother's inside the house," Morgan suggested unable to keep from smiling. Her babies were back, and safe in the arms of their family.

The eight children moved as one unit into the house, the five older children having yet to release their brothers.

"Will I gotta go pee. Please let go of me," Jack whispered.

"Whoops sorry Jacky," Will said reluctantly letting go of his brother. "Bathroom is right down the hall 'member."

"I 'member," Jack said and made his way to the bathroom.

"You got to go too Jace?" Alley asked Jason. Jason shook his head, his eyes cast down at his shoes. Concerned Alley picked the six year old up. "What's wrong Zane," Alley asked the boy using his proper name, to show just how concerned for her brother she was. Jason buried his head into Alley's shoulder and began to cry. "It's okay Zane, you're safe now," Alley said, in an unsuccessful attempt to calm Jason down. Jarod took Jason from Alley's arms, and he and Morgan comforted the distraught boy. Meanwhile Will went to go and check on Jack, worried that the other twin might me in the midst of his own mental breakdown.

"Jack can I come in?" Will asked softly. Through the door he could hear Jack sniffling. Will turned the knob to the bathroom door and fond it unlocked. Jack was sitting in the corner, knees drawn up under his chin, tears streaming down his face. For a moment Will had the sensation that he was watching on of his old DSAs. It broke Will's heart to know that the horrors he had been subjected to had been inflicted upon his baby brothers.

"Hey there Travelin' Jack," Will said using his pet name for his baby brother, as he slid down on the floor next to the boy. "You wanna talk about it?"

Jack shook his head as he continued to cry his silent tears. Will closed his eyes. You could always tell how long a person had been in Centre custody. The new ones had cried loudly. But you quickly learned to never cry in the presence of your trainer it only made things worse. If you did cry you only did so at night when it was dark and not the camera in the corner of your room could see you clearly. And even then the tears you cried, were silent ones, out of fear that if they heard you crying they would come back.

Will pulled Jack into his arms, Jack buried his face into Will's chest and sobbed, truly sobbed. "That's it Jacky let it all out," Will said to his brother. Will was glad Jack couldn't see his older brother's face. Will didn't want for his little brother to see the tears that were falling from his eyes as well.

* * *

Lex, Julia, Mike, and Maddie arrived while Jack and Will were in the bathroom. Alley had taken Jason into the back bedroom. Emotionally spent Jason had fallen asleep in his father's arms. Keegan had awoke during all of the commotion but remained silent, hidden in the folds of Sam's coat. In fact it wasn't until Lex, Julia and their children arrived that anyone even noticed Keegan.

"Where is he?" Lex asked as soon as he stepped foot inside the house.

"Who? Cody?" Aaron asked.

"You don't know?" Mike asked his cousin.

"Know what?" Andros questioned more confused than his brother.

"I haven't gotten to telling them yet. Zane and Gabe were a bit... upset," Sam told the four who had just entered the house.

"Okay now I'm confused," Alex said.

"You aren't the only one," Spoke Will, beside him stood Alley. Upon hearing Lex and Mike's voices, Will and Alley came to investigate.

"Where's Zane and Gabe?" Morgan asked.

"Asleep in the back bedroom," Alley answered. "Now what is going on. And Uncle Sam what's that under you jacket? I see feet." Alley stated brows furrowed.

"Everyone this is Keegan," Sam said softly as he opened his jacket to reveal the boy. "It's okay Key these are good people," Sam told Keegan, as he tried to furiously burrow himself against Sam's side.

Will walked over to Sam and Keegan. Will then placed his hand on Keegan's shoulder and the tiny boy instantly stilled as Will, telekinetically sent the a feeling of calmness. As he sent feelings of calmness to Keegan, Will began to probe Keegan's mind, only to find himself being thrown across the room.

"Holy Shit!" Aaron, Andros, and Alex gasped in unison. The adults were too shocked as to what happened to even reprimand the children for their use of language.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry," Keegan whimpered into Sam's side, his tiny body shaking out of fear, over what he had done.

With the help of Alley, Will got to his feet. Will then made his way back over to Keegan and Sam. "Keegan look at me," Will commanded gently. Keegan turned his tear streaked face to Will. The little boy's blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Hey, there's no need to cry. I'm okay. My ego's slightly bruised. But hey I've got two younger sisters and five younger brothers, so my ego takes a daily beating," Will said smiling. Keegan grinned shyly at Will, happy to know that the older boy was not angry with him. Will held out his arms to Keegan, and the little boy allowed for Will to hold him.

"Why don't we go clean you up, while the others talk.," Will suggested as he carried the boy to the bathroom, Alley following behind.

"I know I'm not the only one who saw the resemblance," Morgan said once Will, Keegan, and Alley had left the room.

"Sam who is he?" Jarod asked.

"Honestly I don't know," Sam said. "He's too young to be Markus."

"He is Markus," Maddie said. Her brother, along with Aaron, Andros and Alex nodded agreeing with Maddie.

"H-how do you know?" Lex asked.

"We can feel it. We never knew Markus, but Maddie and I did share the womb with him for nine months. They cloned him," Mike said.

* * *

There's clones everywhere. But I swear Keegan is the last of them.

Up next: We learn more about Keegan's past, and check up on Jason and Jack.

Review please


	23. KEEGAN: PART II

Author's Note: I've had a slight bit of writers block recently, hence why I've been posting later than normal. But I think I'm over coming it, For the first time in closes to a month I actually managed to crank out a chapter. Which is good news for you all because updates will now return to being every three days oppose to four to five days.

* * *

loveroffanfics- you weren't the only person hoping I would bring back Markus. There were a few of you who wanted me to bring him back. I felt that this way was fitting.

LizzieLionheart- I hope that this is the beginning to one of your favorite parts of the story it is for me. Because with Keegan comes a lot of surprises. As for Cody you'll love his cell mate but you're going to have to wait a while before you find out who he is.

* * *

CHAPTER 22

KEEGAN: PART II

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_4:42pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

"How old are you Key?" Alley asked the little boy as she helped him out of his stained tunic and pants. Alley met her brother's eyes, and could see the anger in them. Little Keegan's body was a mess of bruises. Most were yellow and fading. But there were others that were quite recent.

"Six... I think," Keegan answered, his British accent quite obvious. "What's that?" Keegan asked when he saw Will pour a pinkish liquid into the tub.

"Bubble bath," Will said, helping the boy into the tub.

"Not cold," Keegan stated as Alley genteelly scrubbed the layer of dirt and grim off of the boy.

"Bath's aren't meat to be cold Keegan. Only things that are meant to be cold are ice cream, and snow," Will told the boy.

"What is... ice cream and ... snow?" Keegan asked, testing the words.

"You'll find out what they are soon enough," Alley promised the boy. "Now lets wash this hair of yours. Later Will and I might go shopping for you. We don't need to get you much, there are plenty of things to fit you when we get home," Alley said as she lathered Keegan's hair.

"Home?"

"Yeah, Squirt you're coming home with us. We'll move you into the room with Jack and Jason if they don't mind. Hum that reminds me. We'll have to do a bit of furniture shopping as well," Will said

"Lucky you Keegan. Shopping means we get Daddy's credit card," Alley said rinsing the shampoo out of Keegan's hair.

Keegan let Will and Alley's words wash over him. Their words and voices were comforting. Nothing like Erik's cold ... No! Keegan wouldn't think about that. It was over now, Markus and Uncle Andrew promised him. Keegan would never have to go back to that bad place again.

"Keegan. Key," Alley said gently shaking the boy. Keegan looked up at her. "Hey where'd you go?" Alley asked the boy.

"Here," Keegan said softly as he tapped his temple.

"You know you're pretty powerful in there," Will said touching a finger briefly to Keegan's forehead. "Are you a telekinetic, or a telepath?" Will asked.

"Don't know what they are," Keegan admitted.

"Well a telekinetic can move things with their mind. A telepath can talk to people with their mind, or see inside a person's mind," Will explained.

"I'm both," Keegan said.

_More_

He heard his Uncle Andrew say.

"That explains why I couldn't see into your mind. You've constructed barriers around your mind so other people can't read you," Will said.

"Why'd you want look inside my head?" Keegan asked.

"I was trying to find out who you were," Will said lifting the boy out of the tub.

"Could of asked," Keegan stated.

"Yeah but you see Key, that would have been the smart thing to do. And if there is one thing Will doesn't do it's the smart thing," Alley said grinning at her brother. Will rolled his eyes and Keegan snickered.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Will asked has he dried Keegan off, careful not to apply too much pressure to Keegan's healing bruises. He and Alley then proceed to dress the boy in some of Jason and Jack's old clothes that had gotten left behind one summer when the family came to Blue Cove.

"Now let's see what we can do with that hair of yours," Alley said picking Keegan up and carried him past the living room -in which the rest of the family was gathered- and into the kitchen. Behind them came Will with a pair of scissors, a comb, and towel. Alley sat Keegan on one of the bar stools, she draped the towel across his shoulders, and began to cut Keegan's hair.

"Why are you cutting my hair," Keegan asked Alley.

"Because you have major split ends. Not to mention your hair is about four inches too long for my liking. I do like my boys with slightly long hair but your's is not only too long it's stringy. What they couldn't give a handsome boy like you a hair cut every now and then?" Alley asked mostly talking to herself. "Now sit still Key. We don't want for you to have a funny looking hair cut," Alley chided softly.

Keegan sat as still as he could, trying his best not to squirm. It was a hard task. All of those people in the other room were staring at him. Keegan didn't like to be looked at. He had spent the better part of his six years of life trying not to be noticed. Keegan had learned that as a project of the Centre it was a good thing to learn how to blend into the shadows. You couldn't get hit if you weren't seen. Keegan involuntarily shuddered, as memories tried to make themselves present.

"Keegan what's wrong?" Will asked, crouching down so that he could look Keegan in the eyes.

"Nothing, sir," Keegan whispered in his British accent.

"It's okay you can tell me. And you don't have to call me sir my name is Will. Kay?" Will told the boy. Keegan shifted his eyes to the ceramic tile floor. Will frowned, a minute ago Keegan had been fine. But in the kitchen the little boy reverted back to being shy.

Will turned around and saw that everyone in the living room was staring into the kitchen. Will finally realized what was wrong with Keegan.

"You know Keegan, when I was at the Centre. I didn't like to be looked at either," Keegan looked up at Will, with wide blue eyes.

"You were in the Centre?" Will asked his voice tinged with amazement.

"For the first twelve years of my life," Will answered. "And all those people in the other room grew up in the Centre as well. My Dad spent thirty years of his life there."

"That's forever," Keegan gasped. Will heard his younger brothers and sister snicker at Keegan's comment.

"Not quite. But it does make Dad pretty old," Alley grinned, as she took the towel from around Keegan's neck.

"Well, well Key, look at you. You clean up very nicely." Will told the boy.

"I've never seen myself," Keegan said looking down at his feet.

"Well why don't you take a look now?" Alley said holding out a hand mirror so that Keegan could see himself for the first time.

In the mirror he saw a paled face six year old, with dark slightly curly hair that fell just below his ears. His grey blue eyes sparkled with delight. Will found himself smiling at the little boy. Gone was the boy, with the dirt caked face. Gone was the shoulder length scraggly hair. Gone, were the stained, and ripped, grey tunic and pants. Keegan now wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt that had flames running up the arms, and a pair of black boots.

Keegan looked like your everyday, normal boy.

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_5:23pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

Lex walked over to Will, Alley, and Keegan. "Hello," Lex said crouching down to Keegan's eye level. Keegan hid his face in Will's side.

"Hey Key, there's no reason for you to be shy," Will said, gently prying Keegan off of him. "Keegan, this is my Uncle Lex."

"Hiya," Keegan said shyly. "Markus says hi too. And Uncle Andrew."

"They do, do they?" Lex said smiling sadly. Keegan nodded his head, and in the process a strand of hair fell across his eyes. Lex reached up and tucked the stray hair behind Keegan's ear. Keegan's blue eyes peered into Lex's hazel ones. Lex felt as though the boy was peering into his soul.

"Oracle," Keegan said pointing at Lex. Lex nodded his head. Oracle was Lex's project name when he was at the Centre. "Shadow," Keegan continued pointing at his chest, letting Lex know that, Shadow was Keegan's code name.

"I think it's time that you come out of those shadows," Lex told the boy.

"Safe in the shadows. _They_ can't find you there," Keegan replied.

"You're right _They_ can't find you in the shadows. But neither can your family."

"Family?" Keegan echoed.

"Yes. Your family. You've already met some of us. Would you like to meet your mother, brother and sister?" Lex asked.

"Can I meet my Daddy too?" Keegan whispered.

"You're talking to him," Lex said. Keegan's blue eyes sparkled, and a smile of pure joy spread across his face. The boy flung his arms around Lex's neck.

Julia, Mike, and Maddie, walked over to Lex, and Keegan. "We relinquish our duties to you two," Alley said to Mike and Maddie.

"Good luck on being a big brother and sister," Will told the younger set of twins. Will and Alley then walked into the living room leaving Keegan and his newfound family alone.

"So we have a new cousin, what do you think?" Will asked wrapping his arms around his baby sister.

"He's a cutie?" Alex replied. "Are we keeping him?"

"No, Alex we're gonna sell him to a tribe of gypsies," Will replied voice heavy with sarcasm.

"They won't take him," Aaron said.

"How do you know?" Alley asked.

"They didn't take Will," Andros replied.

"Ha ha little brother," Will replied dryly. "On a more serious note I think the eight of us should go into Gramma Catherine's study and talk about what happened. What do you say Pete? You up to it?" Will asked Pete.

"Sure," Pete said shrugging his should's. Jarod placed a hand on Pete's shoulder, and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Pete looked up at his father and smiled briefly, as the group made it's way in to the study.

Aaron, Andros, and Alex, sat down on the window seat. Will and Alley took the floor next to the triplets. Sam stood in the corner, Jarod and Morgan sat on the couch, Pete in between them. There was silence as Pete prepared himself to speak. The boy spoke for close to an hour telling his parents, Uncle, and siblings of what had occurred.

"He injected me with some memory wiping serum. I guess it didn't work 'cause of my inner sense. A week or so later he put me back with Jace, and Jack. Erik would come for them on and off. E-each time I'd fight them. And e-each time they would take the boys. I tried to stop the Momma, I swear," Pete said tears falling down his face.

"I know baby, I know," Morgan said pulling her son into her arms.

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_6:12pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

Will and Alley sat in the back bedroom watching Jason and Jack sleep while the rest of the family were getting to know Keegan, with the exception of Sam. The former sweeper had returned to the old Parker Manor to inform the rest of the family, about Keegan, Pete, Jason, and Jack.

Not wanting for Jason, and Jack to be alone when they awoke from their slumber, Will and Alley had agreed to keep watch over the boys.

"Keegan will be good for them, and vise versa," Alley said watching the six year old twins sleep.

"I hope. The three of them have been through the same things. Hopefully because the three of them are the same age it will help them form a bond. And there is Chris, he and Keegan won't be alone anymore," Will said. "Except..."

"Except what?" Alley asked.

"Keegan doesn't know what he is. He knows that he is a part of Markus, but Keegan has interpreted that to mean that he and Markus are twins. Not that Keegan is Markus's clone," Will answered.

"These next few months are going to be pretty though," Alley sighed.

"Your tellin' me. Pete, Jace, and Jack are going to need so much therapy. And Key too. Especially if he learns the truth about himself," Will stated.

"What about Adam, any word on him?" Alley asked.

"I told him we rescued the boys. Or located them, we hadn't actually gotten the boys out by then. He said he'll be home eventually. He has unfinished business."

"That won't float with Uncle Ethan now that the boys are home," Alley told her brother.

"I know. I'm going to try to keep everyone off of Adam's back for as long as I can," Will said. He then noticed the twins beginning to stir. Jack sat up, confession and fear crossed his face as the observed his surroundings. Upon seeing Alley and Will, fear and confusion became relief. Jack got out of bed and climbed into Will's lap. Jack leaned against Will's chest, and popped his thumb into his mouth.

Jason -who had awaken when Jack climbed out of bed- followed in his twins steps, and climbed into Alley's lap. Like Jack had done with Will, Jason leaned into his eldest sister's chest, as he placed his thumb into his mouth.

"Hey there Jacky how you feelin'?" Will asked his baby brother. Jack mad no reply. Will and Alley exchanged worry glances over top the younger set of twins' heads.

"Jason sweetie, Will and I head a heard a bit of what happened. Pete says that they hurt you and Jack. Sweetie can I take a look?" Alley asked the boy in her lap. Like his twin Jason said nothing. Alley sighed, she knew that the twins needed to be looked over, but they both seemed too emotionally unstable to undergo such an event. Alley decided to chance it and began to lift up Jason's shirt. Jason started to whimper and squirm in Alley's lap.

"Hush baby it's okay," Alley said as she calmed Jason down. "It's okay Jace. I just wanted to take a look. Tell you what we'll wait till later okay. How about Will and I, take you and Jacky, to see Momma, Daddy and the others?"

Jason nodded his head.

"Hey guess what you two we have a new cousin. His name is Keegan. He's Uncle Lex's and Aunt Julia's little boy. He's your age too," Will said as he and Alley carried the boys into the livingroom where everyone else sat. "Why don't we introduce the two of you to him?"

* * *

Up next: Keegan helps Jason and Jack with their fears and is introduced to the wonders of ice cream as well

* * *

Please, please review 


	24. SHADOWS

LJP- Yes Keegan is the last clone, any more and it would be true overkill. Benny and Adam show up in the next chapter and the whole thing is devoted to them. And I'm glad you like this story so much.

* * *

CHAPTER 23

SHADOWS

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_6:28pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

Will and Alley entered the room with Jack and Jason in their arms.

"Look who's finally awake," Jarod said when he notice the four children enter the room. Jason and Jack buried their faces in their elder siblings' neck. Jarod raised a questioning eyebrow.

"They've been like this every since they woke up," Will said answering his father's unspoken question.

"Neither of them have spoken a word," Alley elaborated. "Jace big guy why don't you go over to Daddy, you're getting a bit heavy for my arms." Alley said shifting Jason in her arms as she walked over to Jarod. Jason reached out his arms for Jarod.

"Are you hungry Zane?" Jarod asked Jason, as he took the boy from Alley. Jason nodded his head.

"How about some ice cream?" Will suggested. "I remembering promising a little boy he would be able to try his first scoop soon."

"Ice cream?" Keegan chirped from Mike's lap.

"Looks like someone won't have a hard time fitting in," Lex said chuckling. Ice cream was one thing that never lasted long in the Russell house hold. Morgan swore that it was Jarod's fault the children were addicted to it.

"You want ice cream too Jack?" Will asked. Jack nodded his head.

"Ice cream it is then," Jarod smiled.

"Alley and I will go out and get some," Will said passing Jack to Morgan. But Jack held tightly to Will, refusing to let go. "Hey it's okay Jacky, Alley and I will be right back," Will said smoothing down Jack's tousled hair. But Jack did not release his hold on Will.

"He's afraid that they'll take you too," Keegan said getting up from Mike's lap and walking over to Will. Jack looked down at the boy who had made his way over. Surprised was etched on Jack's face, there was something about the new boy. He reminded Jack of someone. But he was different as well. And the new boy was special, special like Will and Alley were.

Jason shifted in his father's arms so that he too could look at the new boy. Jarod subconsciously walked over to Keegan allowing Jason to study the young clone closely. Like his twin Jason sensed many things about Keegan.

As Jason and Jack studied Keegan, Keegan shifted his gaze from one twin to the other. Keegan snuck a peek into the twins thoughts, and memories. Keegan saw what Erik had done to the twins, and sympathized. Keegan too had endured the same horrors as the twins. Erik had been Keegan's trainer all six years of his life. Keegan had been hidden away in England deep underground. It wasn't until two months ago when Keegan had been transferred to Blue Cove that he had ever seen the sunlight.

Keegan's first six years of life had been so different from Jason and Jack's and yet Keegan could see two very important similarities. One all three of the boys had suffered at the hands of Erik. And two Jason and Jack were...

"Shadows like me," Keegan stated. "You're each others shadows. "'M Markus's shadow."

"Twins," Jack whispered. Will was stunned. It was the first words Jack had spoken since he cried earlier that day. Jason and Jack began to wiggle a silent command for Jarod, and Will to let them down. Jarod and Will obeyed. Once the twins were on the ground the moved within arm's reach of Keegan. Keegan placed a hand on each of the twins shoulders, and closed his eyes. He had peeked into the boys minds before, but this time he took the grand tour.

"You had Erik too. Hurt both of you, like he did me," Keegan said opening his eyes. Jason, and Jack nodded their heads, and Keegan removed his left arm from Jason's shoulder, and moved his right arm down to Jack's cast.

"This is because, Jason spoke out of turn," Keegan said softly fingering Jack's cast. Keegan then lifted up the front of his shirt slightly to reveal a five inch scar just above his belly button. "This is because I spoke out of turn."

Many of the room's occupants winced, at the horrors the Centre inflicted upon the boys. But it all went unnoticed by Keegan, Jason, and Jack. Keegan's only concern was the twins. Keegan knew all to well what the boys had gone through at the Centre, and the emotions they had experienced at the time.

The twins had lost hope of ever being found by their family. Though he had spent his entire six years inside the Centre, Keegan had always held on to the hope of being found. Markus, and Uncle Andrew had promised. And now even though the twins had been found, and reunited with their family, the boys still feared that they would be taken again, or that another member of their family would be taken instead.

Keegan had the firm faith that the Centre wouldn't get him, Jason, Jack, or Pete again. When Will had touched Keegan earlier that day and tried to probe into Keegan's mind, Will had been unsuccessful. But Keegan on the other hand had seen into Will's mind. In an instant Keegan understood, that these people would kill for the safety of their family. Nothing mattered more to them. It was in that moment Keegan understood that he could trust them. That he was safe. Now he just had to convince his new cousins that they were safe.

"They can't hurt us anymore," Keegan told Jason, and Jack. "These," he said pointing to his scar and Jack's cast. "These are shadows. Shadows of our old life. Your arm will mend. My scar will fade. And our shadows will grow fainter. They'll always be there. But we can't allow for them to control our lives. We can't be afraid of them."

"Damn Key that was profound," Will whistled.

"He's a profound type of guy," Maddie grinned. "What else would you expect from my baby brother."

Lex smiled at his children. His three children. He had failed fourteen years ago to protect his child. Lex knew that their was nothing he could have done to save Markus. But as a father it didn't stop him from blaming himself. But now he had been given a second chance. A chance to make things right through Keegan.

It didn't escape Lex's attention that Keegan was roughly the same age Mike and Maddie had been when Lex and Julia got their children out of the Centre. It was as though the fates had steeped in and created this child. Allowed Keegan to be the same age Markus would have been on the day he would have been liberated from the Centre, had Markus survived. Allowed Lex to be given another chance.

"So Jacky," Will said crouching down to look Jack in the eyes. "Can Alley and I go to the store, get some ice cream. I promise you we'll be alright."

Jack nodded his head letting Will know that it was okay for Will and Alley to go.

"Alright then, what type of ice cream, and what toppings?" Alley asked grabbing a pencil, and sheet of paper from the kitchen.

"Chocolate, and orange sherbet, the Edyes' type with the semi-sweet chocolate chunks," Aaron said quickly.

"Oh, oh, cookie dough, and some sliced almonds, oh and if they have any real cherries not those fake ones," Maddie said. People shouted out their list for close to three minutes, before Will and Alley could finally leave.

* * *

The twins received funny looks at the checkout line, with their six gallons of ice cream -mint chocolate chip, cookie dough, orange sherbert, two chocolates, and of course vanilla- a long with twenty dollars worth of toppings, and several different types of cones.

When Will and Alley arrived home they were bombarded by the rest of the group. Morgan looked on in disgust as she watched the concoctions her children and husband came up with. Will and Alley each had a giant bowl of chocolate ice cream, topped with almonds, sprinkles, cherries, hot fudge and caramel. Aaron, Andros, and Alex were a bit conservative compared to their older siblings, chocolate ice cream and orange sherbert, with chocolate shell, walnuts, and sprinkles. Pete opted for mint chocolate chip in a sugar cone, Jason and Jack were happy with vanilla and chocolate with sprinkles.

Keegan on the other hand had a little bit of everything. Watching the young clone sample all of the different types of ice cream and toppings, made Jarod smile. It reminded Jarod, of when he first got Chris out and introduced the boy to the wonders of ice cream.

"Keegan go easy on the ice cream or you'll make yourself sick," Julia reprimanded her son.

"You've got to pace yourself Key. Eat just the right amount with in a given time period. That way you don't make yourself sick, and you don't get a sugar high. Not that a sugar high is a bad thing mind you, but the parents don't really like us getting one," Mike informed Keegan.

"Thank you Michael, for teaching your brother the correct forms of manipulation," Julia said dryly.

"As an older brother it's my duty," Mike replied.

"Hey the kid's right," Will spoke. "It is a burden that all older siblings shoulder, some of us more willingly than others."

"Morgan, please stop your children corrupting my kids," Lex said.

"I'll try but I can't promise you anything," Morgan smiled.

"So everyone knows that we're safe now?" Pete asked.

"By now, yes. Sam promised to call everyone and let them know," Jarod said.

"William did you call Adam and let him know?" Morgan asked.

"Yup." Will replied around a spoonful of ice cream.

"Guess Uncle Ethan's gonna make Adam come back soon," Alex sighed.

"What do you mean?" Pete asked.

"Oh that's right you guys don't know. Couple of days after the three of you were ... taken, Adam left on a mission, given to him by Kay and Kale no less. No one know's where he is save Will and Will's not tellin'," Aaron said.

"What about Jake and the others? Are they at the safe house too?"

"No, they're at the manor," Alley said forlornly.

"Christ Al, Jeff's like two miles away," Andros said exasperated.

"Jeff?" Pete spoke, confusion etched on his face.

"Yeah you know. Al's boyfriend," Mike drawled out.

"Oh yeah Jeff. Huh, maybe that memory wipe stuff did have an effect on me," Pete muttered.

"I'm sure it's nothing baby. Why don't you go lay down for a bit you look exhausted," Morgan told Pete.

"I think I will," Pete replied setting his dirty bowl in the sink, as he stifled a yawn. He then proceeded to the back room to lie down for a bit.

"Sleep well Tiger," Aaron called out to his brother.

"I will Andy don't worry," Pete said over his shoulder. Alex frowned, it was a very rare occurrence Pete ever got any of the children confused, regardless how similar they looked. Pete was one of the few people in the family who instinctively knew who was who.

"Pete must be more tired than he thought," Andros muttered.

"Yeah," Alex said absentmindedly

* * *

Up Next: We see what Adam, Benny, and Steve are up to. And someone is getting a new power.

* * *

Please, Please review. 


	25. WISH GRANTED

LJP- No Pete's not the one getting a new power, not yet anyway. But believe me this whole story revolves around Pete. And keep in mind that he was having problems telling the triplets apart. It will come into play latter.

CHAPTER 24

WISH GRANTED _November 20, 2010_

_10:13pm_

_Galway, Ireland_

It had taken close to two hours to move all of Benny, and Steve's things across town. Benny had a large amount of medical supplies -a hospital bed, bed pan, wheel chair, etc.- and hated all of it. He hated that he had to rely upon someone else to do every day activities. He couldn't even get out of bed to pee in the middle of the night -or anytime of the day really-. The few days after waking up from his coma had been the worse for Benny, he didn't have complete control when it came to hand eye coordination. Steve had to feed Benny as though, Benny was a baby. Then there were the diapers. The most degrading part of the whole ordeal, was having Steve change him. Benny cursed Kaine's name every second of the day, that first week.

"Benny," Adam said in attempt to get the boys attention.

"Yes, Adam" Benny said and for a moment his Scottish accent was quite think.

"You've been out of your coma for what, two weeks now right?" Adam asked as he placed Benny's folded clothing in the dresser.

"Yeah two weeks," Benny said softly as he stared out the window and watched the people below shuffle by. He absent-mindedly ran his hand across the three inch scar on his abdomen.

"Well you've finished healing. And I was wondering if you wanted to start your physical therapy. You know get back on your feet again."

"I'd love to start walking again. Hell I'd just be happy if I could use the bathroom on my own."

"Good we can start tomorrow," Adam replied.

"Wait who's going to train me?" Benny asked.

"I will," Adam answered.

"B-but you're not physical therapist," Benny stated.

"A minor detail. Give me tonight to look up some stuff on the internet and we can start first thing in the morning," Adam said. "Always knew my pretender skills would come in handy."

Benny stared at the other boy a bit wearily, worried that he would be trusting a twelve year old boy to help him walk again.

"Boys I'm back," Steve said entering the room with a bag of groceries in each arm. "Ben, I picked up your meds."

"Thanks," Benny said catching the small paper bag Steve tossed to him. "Guess what. I'm starting my physical therapy tomorrow."

"With who?" Steve asked concern in his voice. Steve wanted for Benny to start walking again but was afraid to take Benny to a doctor, out of worry that the Centre would find them.

"I'm his therapist," Adam said taking the groceries from Steve.

"And just what do you know about physical therapy?" Steve asked sitting at the table next to Benny.

"Aside from the fact that it's, you know, physical and a form of therapy, I know enough. Half of the adults in my family are pediatricians, my Grampa Syd's a psychiatrist and my older cousin Will and Alley are studying medicine and I've read their text books from time to time. Hell I've even made quizzes for them. In short I've spent the past seven years of my life observing doctors. Let me do a little research and I'll be set," Adam stated

"Oh, okay," Steve said a bit unsure about having Adam work with Benny.

"Hey..." Adam was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He sighed when he noticed the number but answered it any way.

"How'd you get this number?" Adam asked the caller.

"Will gave it to me little brother," Jake replied.

"Why?"

"Ad I'm on your side. Now listen a lot of things have happened since Will called you," Jake said, Adam realized that his brother was whispering.

"Where are you?"

"Attic of the Manor. I don't want Dad to know I'm talking to you," Jake replied.

"You're not tracing this call are you are you?" Adam asked.

"Damn it Adam Edward Russell stop being paranoid and listen to me. I'm not tracing this call. No one save Will knows where you are. So just listen please," Jake hissed Adam could sense the underlying tension in Jake's voice.

"Jake what's wrong? Are Mom and Dad okay? Logan, Kay, and Kale they're all alright, right?"

"Calm down Ad, everyone is okay. It's just... Look a lot of people don't know this but Mike and Maddie aren't twins," Jake began.

"What are they?" Adam asked.

"Triplets. Their brother Markus died half an hour or so after he was born. Uncle Sam buried Markus next to his biological parents -not Markus's parents, but Uncle's Sam's-. Markus Keegan Anthony, Son of Alexander and Julia, Brother of Michael and Michelle, You were loved," Jake said softly.

"Jake..."

"I was the oldest Adam. Protecting them, all of them, it was the only thing I knew. Still know really. Markus was my first failure. He was why I started keeping things from the others. Terra and Tobias sensed it when Markus died. They were distraught. I didn't want for the others to feel that pain again. That's why I never wanted to tell Jer, Lis, and Greg that Bobby was their dad."

"Jake you aren't making much sense. What does Markus have to do with any of this?" Adam asked.

"This whole think is about Markus. I don't know how they did it, how they got his DNA, but they did. And God Adam they did it again. And I failed Markus again."

"Oh God," Adam gasped realizing what Jake was trying to say. Adam glanced over at Benny, and then closed his eyes. Somehow it was different, worse that they had cloned a baby who was dead, just so that they could make more money. But then again that was the reason Chris, Benny, Kaine, and Seth had all been cloned.

"Jake what's his name?" Adam asked.

"Keegan. He's known as Project Shadow. I-I don't know much more about him," Jake said. Adam had a clear mental picture of his brother, sitting on the old dusty paisley couch in the attic of the Parker Manor, his eyes closed in both pain and anger, his hand running through his hair over and over.

"Jake you do know that none of this is your fault. You couldn't have stopped Keegan being created, no more than Uncle Jarod could have stopped Chris being created, or Will, or Alley or any of you guys," Adam told his brother.

"I know," Jake sighed. "But it's just so damn frustrating."

"I know how you feel. I'm about as pissed as you are. I can't believe they did it again. Well actually that's a lie. I can believe it," Adam said.

"Well listen little brother I need to go before Dad starts wondering where I went. And hey, come home as soon as you can. A few people have mentioned that they miss you. Don't know why but they do. Especially Logan, Mom says that he's started to brood, he misses you so much," Jake told his brother.

"Tell Lo, Kay, and Kale I'll be back soon as I can. I'll try to call them later today," Adam replied.

"Alright then little brother. Be safe."

"I will," Adam said and hung up. Adam closed his eyes trying to let everything seep in.

"Who was that?" Benny asked.

"My brother, Jake," Adam replied.

"You didn't tell him about me, why?" Benny questioned. Adam chuckled bitterly, and Steve and Benny stared at the boy concerned.

"I didn't tell him because Jake just dropped a pretty big bombshell on me and I wasn't up to repaying the favor. You see, a new clone was just discovered. The Centre apparently went and cloned my dead cousin Markus. Markus has been dead for fourteen years, he barley lived for fourteen minutes," Adam said, Benny could sense the growing anger coming off of the other boy.

"I can't believe they did this again!" Adam vented getting up off of the bed. First my Uncle Jarod, then Pete, and now Markus. Will they ever stop playing God? Was creating and steeling children not enough for them, they decided to clone the children that they stole or created so that they would have them forever? What are they going to do next, start fusing adamantium to skeletons, endow people with spider like abilities? Make their own version of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants? And yes I know I'm a comic book geek," Adam snapped when Steve made the motion to make a comment. Benny's eyes grew wide.

"Adam you need to calm down," Steve said slowly.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You don't understand. They think that they are gods. For decades they have done nothing but toy with the lives of my family as though we are nothing more than pawns on a chessboard!"

"Adam we understand that your angry. We all have reasons to be angry with the Centre. But please you need to calm down," Benny said his blue eyes pleading.

"Why should I calm down!" Adam shouted.

"Because kid right now there is electricity crackling in your hand," Steve stated. Adam looked down at his hand and yelped at what he saw, at the same time the small ball of electricity flew out of his hand and crashed into the dresser leaving behind a scorch mark.

"Oh man how am I going to explain this," Adam moaned.

"I don't know but I'd love to see you try," Benny grinned.

"Wonderful I'm friggin' Electro," Adam muttered looking at the scorched dresser.

"Electro was one of Spider-man's enemies right? He controlled electricity?" Benny asked.

"Yeah," Adam said flopping down on to the floor.

"Well you aren't a bad guy so I guess that means your more like Brennan from Mutant X," Steve said. Adam blew a raspberry.

"Please Mutant X was a rip off of the X-men. Although it is quite ironic that Marvel did produce Mutant X," Adam replied. "Damn it, what am I going to do? If my Mom or Dad find out they'll drag me back home."

"How will they find out if you don't tell them?" Benny asked.

"Please, at lest half of my family are psychics. When I was little I remember that there were games I couldn't play with the others. They had their own special games. Psychic hide-and-go seek. Telekinetic football. You know all those wacky games you read about mutants playing in X-men. I hung out on the sidelines mostly. Still do. I even with the younger kids I had to hang on the side lines when they played their games." Adam said with a slight bit of bitterness in his voice.

"I guess I'd better call Will and tell him what's going on with me. He'll know what to do. Will and Alley became pyrokinetics when they were four. They know how to deal with this stuff I have no clue. Will and Alley are the ones who train all the others when they get their powers. Never trained me though. Had no reason I am -I was- just a low level pretender. In fact save for Terra, and Tobias I'm the only second generation pretender in the family with no other powers. Well there's Kat, Amy and Shane, but they aren't even pretenders. They hung out on the side lines like me."

"Well now like the other kids you have a gift," Steve stated.

"Don't call them gifts," Adam said. "They hate that. Powers, and abilities are okay terms. But they don't like the words gifts, because sometimes their gifts are curses. I never saw them that way. Guess cause I didn't have a power till now. Always wanted one. Probably should of been careful what I wished for. Huh?"

Up next: Adam contacts Will, and later Will and the other kids do a bit of musing on why Keegan was created and just how powerful the young clone is

Okay it's been a while so here it is- I'm begging here, please, please review. I know that there are people reading this story.


	26. POWER

LJP- I figured it was about time to give Adam a power. A couple other kids will be getting a power as well. I like having the story told across four locations. It's not too difficult, I just have to remember not to leave out characters for too long or I forget where I put them.

Loveroffanfic- Adam's new power will help him out a lot when it comes to his insecurities as to were he stands in the family. As for Pete being affected by the brain washing you are right, but you have no idea just how much he was. The Russell clan is in for some serious hard times.

Lizzie- I got your review right before I was about to post. I'm glad you liked the chapter with Keegan, Jace, and Jack. Look for them to become closer as the story continues. As for an Alex and Lyle scene with a new flashback I'll see what I can work out. I can tell you that there is an up coming scene between Will and Lyle -or should I say Will and Bobby- but it's not for another seven chapters.

* * *

CHAPTER 25

POWER

* * *

_November 20, 2010_

_9:28pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

"Hello," Will said answering his cell.

"Hi, Will," Adam replied.

"Ad, what's up? Has Jake called you yet about Keegan?" Will asked softly as he watched Jason, Jack, Keegan, and Pete sleep. After ice cream Will, and Alley prepared dinner. For the first time in close to a month Pete, Jason, and Jack ate real food, and for the first time in his life Keegan sat down to dinner with his family. Afterwards Will and Alley laid out several air mattresses in Catherine's old studio and Jason, Jack, Keegan and Pete nodded off.

"Will something's wrong with me," Adam said and Will could hear the fright in his voice.

"What do you mean, Adam what's wrong?" Will asked.

"I think I'm an electrokinetic," Adam said nervously. Will was silent. "Will say something please."

"Damn, I was so hoping this was confined to Amy," Will said shaking his head.

"I don't understand," Adam said.

"Back when our parents were younger the Centre gave them some drug to bring out their "hidden potential". It didn't work on them, but apparently it's had an effect on us. A week or so ago Kat got Amy mad and we all discovered the hard way that Amy is a telekinetic."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Adam asked.

"I didn't want to upset you further. With everything else going on I didn't want you to worry about that as well," Will answered. "When did you discover your ability?"

"It was after Jake told me about Keegan. I got a bit upset and next thing you know I'm an X-man," Adam sighed Will chuckled at his cousin, whenever Adam felt a bit overwhelmed he tended to incorporate comic book tall into his speech.

"Why are you laughing this isn't funny," Adam scolded.

"Sorry little cousin. It's just you fall back on your comic books when your overwhelmed. It's your safety net," Will answered.

"And." Adam said a bit tersely.

"Nothing Ad. Chill I wasn't making anything of it," Will said keeping the other boy calm.

"Will what do I do about this?" Adam asked.

"Mostly you just need to keep your emotions in check. Once you get home I can train you better," Will replied.

"Will I'm kinda scared. I mean I always wanted a power like the rest of you. And now I got one, but I have no way of controlling it. Was it like this for you?"

"Actually no. I was pretty psyched about it. Alley and I were four and Lyle -Bobby-...," Will trailed off. Even after six years it was still a bit hard for him to talk about his years at the Centre. "Anyway, it was a way for us to defend ourselves. But if I were in your position I think I'd be pretty scared, freaked out to say the least," Will told Adam.

"So it's normal for me to be overwhelmed by this whole thing?" Adam asked.

"I'd say yes. But you're not telling me something. Care to share?" Will prompted.

"No. There's nothing," Adam replied his voice going up an octave higher than normal. He didn't know why he lied to Will. Adam knew that his family had all right to know about Benny. But he couldn't bring himself to tell Will about Benny.

Months later after everything had settle Adam would look back and realize the reason he had lied to Will was because Adam wanted a chance to prove to his family that he was not just a little boy. That he was capable of the things that his older siblings and cousins had done when they were his age and younger.

"Right," Will drawled out. "Fine tell me in your own time."

"I will," Adam said. "It's pretty late I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Hey it is. What time is it over there2:30?" Will asked. "Why are you up so late?"

"Well I actually got my power about seven hours ago. I just need time to think about it and stuff before I called you," Adam said

"Oh. Well listen, you get some rest, alright? I'll talk to you soon."

"Kay. Hey Will, you won't tell any of the adults will you?" Adam questioned.

"Course not. They'll find out when you're ready," Will replied.

"Thanks Will," Adam said and hung up.

"You're welcome little cousin," Will whispered.

"Who was that?" Alley asked sitting next to Will on the window seat a mug of hot tea in each hand.

"Adam," Will said drawing his knees up to his chin, as he watched the four younger boys sleep.

"What did he have to say?" Alley asked passing Will one of the mugs.

"Turns out little Ad, got a power," Will said with a wry grin.

"No shit," Alley said sipping from her mug.

"Really. He's an electrokinetic now," Will replied.

"Little Adam," Alley muttered. "I still remember when Daddy, Uncle Ethan, Jake, and Rach brought him home with Aunt Joanna. He was so quite, Pete was the one who got Adam talking. Those two took an immediate liking to each other. He's turned out to be a pretty good kid, Adam has. Despite everything."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"He lost his Dad at such a young age, a few years later he lost mom. He was so afraid of losing someone he loved that he distanced himself from all of us. If it wasn't for Uncle Ethan, Adam would have become like Momma was when she was at the Centre," Alley said. She then sat her mug down next to her and leaned against Will. Will wrapped his arm around his twin.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Nothing," Alley sighed.

"Liar. Come on Al tell me," Will begged.

"A part of us always believed that the Centre would come back. That they would come for us. We took precautions, but not enough of them. We got sloppy, we relaxed, we didn't teach them enough to protect themselves. If we had they wouldn't of been caught, and even if they had been caught they would have known enough on how to get out," Alley said softly as she looked at her sleeping baby brothers, and new found cousin.

"Alley we don't know that for sure," Will told her.

"Even still Will, it was, no it is our job to teach them how to protect themselves. We failed. Again. First Air, Andy, and Alex got taken and now the boys."

"And we got them all back. They are all safe, and they are all healthy," Will said taking Alley's face in his hands.

"Physically healthy yes. But mentally. Willard had Air, Andy, and Alex for barely a day, six years later they still have nightmares about it, and Willard is dead. Old Man Parker had the boys for twenty three days, Will. They are going to have nightmares for the rest of their lives, just like us. When they were born we swore that they would never have to live through what we did," Alley said her blue eyes meeting her brothers.

Will could see that Alley's eyes blazed with anger and were filled with unshed tears.

"Listen we can't do this okay. We can't dwell on what we should of done. It's like I told Alex, we _must_ be strong for them. Keegan helped Jace, and Jack out a bit today, but you and I both know it's going to take more than that. The next few months are going to be hard, we have our work cut out for us. There are going to be nightmares, lots of them. When Dad got Alex, Air, Andy, and me out of the Centre the nightmares were pretty bad. Every other night I'd wake up holding back a scream." Will told her.

"No one ever mentioned you having nightmares after you got out. Momma said you got a bit funny when you found out she was pregnant with Jace and Jack. But never anything about the nightmares. Hell you never even mentioned them," Alley commented.

"I'm the oldest -save for Chris and Deb- I couldn't have nightmares. I had to be the strong one for, Aaron, Andy, Alex, and the others," Will said with a slight bit of regret in his voice.

"You and Jake, I swear," Alley chuckled softly.

"What?" Will asked.

"You two always put everyone else's needs in front of your own," Alley replied.

"Yeah well, It was the way I was raised. Dad and Uncle Sam were the two men who had the most influence on my life. They would put their lives on hold for the ones they loved. That philosophy made sense to me. I wasn't joking earlier when I said that being the older brother was a burden. But it's a burden I shoulder willingly," Will said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Alex said softly entering the room, in her hand she held a blanket and a pillow. Behind her where Aaron, Andros, Mike, and Maddie, like Alex the other four children each carried a pillow and blanket.

"You guy's ready for bed already?" Alley asked.

"It's been a long day," Mike said stopping by Keegan's to stare down at the young clone. Mike gently brushed the hair from Keegan's face, and Keegan stirred in his sleep.

"You five do know that the attic was converted into a bedroom large enough for all of you," Alley muttered as she and Will got off of the window seat to help the younger children lay out their bedding.

"Are you saying you don't want us here?" Aaron asked in mock offense.

"No we were just wondering why the five of you want to sleep on the floor," Will replied.

"We just wanted to be close to you big brother," Andros replied with a wry grin.

"Sure," Will drawled out tossing a pillow at Andros.

"We just thought that it would be best if we were all together tonight," Alex said softly as she sat down on the bedding that had been laid under the window seat.

"Uh, it truly has been a long day," Maddie groaned as she plopped down on the floor next to Alex.

"That it has, that it has," Will agreed. Returning back to his spot on the window seat, Alley joining him.

"Mike, Maddie, how are you two taking all of this?" Alley asked the twins, concern in her voice. Neither Mike or Maddie had voiced their feelings about Keegan.

"Dad's not going to tell him. He's not going to tell Key what -who- he is." Will didn't need to look at the younger boy nor his twin to see that there was anger shining in their eyes. There was anger radiating off of Mike and Maddie in waves. "It's not right Keegan has a right to know who he is. Dad's pullin' a Jake, and in the end it's going to all come crashing down just like it always does when Jake holds something back to _protect_ us," Mike sneered.

"What about your Mom? Does she want to tell Keegan?" Alley asked.

"I think so. But she's not saying anything. I guess she realizes that at this moment in time there's not a snowball's chance in hell of changing Dad's mind," Maddie answered.

"It's stupid. Your Dad not wanting to tell Key. In the end he is going to find out. Either on his own or someone is going to accidently spill the beans. Why not tell him now? Well not now, but you know soon," Aaron said.

"Real soon," Will spoke darkly. "Al and I found references to Keegan in the old Centre Database. He's files pretty encrypted, but we've managed to decipher some of it. Unfortunately we can't make heads or tails of any of it yet. But I can tell you right now, Keegan isn't an exact duplicate of Markus. We don't know what Markus's powers would have been, but let's say that they would have been the same as your's," Will said to Mike and Maddie.

"Go on," Maddie instructed.

"You two are psychic. You get visions, Markus probably would have as well. And of course you're pretenders. Keegan is more than that. When I was trying to take a peek inside of his mind, not only did he block me, he sent me across the room. Later when Alley and I were giving him a bath, he said that he was a telekinetic and a telepath. We can also assume that he is a pretender as well, and probably has visions," Will informed the other kids.

"Let's back track a second. You said that Keegan blocked you from looking inside his mind," Alex stated. "Will..."

"I know," Will sighed.

"Will. No one's ever been able to block you. I mean they have but it's hard as hell. I'm speaking from personal experience," Andros said.

"I know," Will repeated a bit agitated. "I can usualy get into a person's mind undetected. Either Keegan knew I was taking a peak and set up blocks immediately, not a small feat, might I mention. Or Keegan already had his mental blocks in place."

"In other words either way baby brother is quite powerful," Mike whispered as he watched his brother sleep. "Which means Keegan will lean the truth about who he is, no matter what Dad wants."

"Exactly," Will replied.

"Will you and Alley are the most powerful out of all of us Centre projects. Even more powerful than us Black Files, because when Raines created you two he wasn't truly sure what he was doing at the time. But what if when they created Keegan they knew exactly what they were doing. What if they intentionally made him more powerful than you or Alley. And if so what did they plan on using him for?" Alex asked. Will didn't reply.

* * *

Up next: We see the after effects of the boys abduction. And learn that Will had something to do with the boys kidnaping.

* * *

Please review 


	27. AFTER EFFECTS

Pretender Fanatic- my it has been a long time. Glad you've caught up. And don't worry there are still plenty more things that are about to occur that you wont see. Like maybe someone is hiding a secret from everyone including their twin. Or maybe just maybe Will had a role to play in the boys' abduction.

I'm glad you like Benny eventually he will have a major part to play. So will his fellow clone Keegan. Keegan is going to be the one who reveals to his family that something is not right.

Loveroffanfic- The great thing about Keegan is that no one knows just how strong he is and then Keegan isn't really in full control of his abilities. Meaning his abilities are going to start giving him hints about stuff that is going on but he's not really going to understand everything.

Keegan will leaner who he is soon, well not soon chapter wise but soon as in time line wise. And he will have a few problems dealing with the information but luckily he has a uncle who just so happens to be a clone.

* * *

CHAPTER 26

AFTER EFFECTS

* * *

_November 21, 2010_

_2:03am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

Will jolted awake by a blood curling scream. He was confused for a moment and then realized where he was and what was going on. The nightmares had begun. Will flew off of the window seat he and Alley had fallen asleep on. He stumbled over the bodies of Aaron, Andros, Alex, Mike, and Maddie, they too had awoken to the scream.

Blindly Will made his way over to Jason and Jack, the six year old twins were thrashing about wildly in their sleep. Alley was right behind Will. She instinctively knew what was going on and had followed Will, while the five Black Files where still in a sleep induced haze. Alley had lost count of how many times she and Will had dashed down the hall to wake Alex and the others when they were younger, from nightmares.

"Jason. Jace," Will said pinning Jason's arms' to his side so that the boy would not hurt himself during his night terror. Will was vaguely aware that Alley was doing the same thing to Jack, and that the five Black Files had realized what was going on and were checking on Keegan and Pete. Out of the corner of his eye Will saw the door to the studio open, and his parents, uncle Lex, and aunt Julia enter the room.

Will's mind processed all of this information as he used his telepathy to force Jason and Jack to wake up. By the time the Jarod, and Morgan had made their way over to the two sets of twins. Jason was clinging tightly to Will, and Jack was holding on for dear life to Alley. Both six year olds were trembling with terror, and their bodies where racked with sobs. Will closed his own eyes to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

"Hush now. It's over now Jace. You and Jack are safe now I promise you. I'll never let him get either of you again," Will muttered in Jason's ear in attempt to calm the younger boy down. Will glanced over at Alley and saw that she was trying to calm Jack down. At first Will couldn't make out what Alley was saying to Jack, but he then realized that she was singing to their baby brother.

'_Dad hit the lights,'_ Will told his father telepathically. Jarod turned on a halogen lamp in the corner of the room, that filled the room with a soft glow. With the lights on Jarod was able to study the room. There was a set of pillows and a blanket on the window seat, below the seat were five more pillows and blankets, where the Black Files had laid sleeping. In the Centre of the room were three twin size air mattresses. On the far right was Mike and Maddie, Keegan in between them. On the left was Aaron, Andros, Alex, their arms enclosing Pete who had a look of shock upon his face. The four of them their attention focused on the four people in the middle of the room.

Jarod returned to where Will and Alley sat comforting Jason and Jack. Between the four children Jarod couldn't tell who was more frightened Jason and Jack, or Will and Alley. Jarod's eyes met his son's and Jarod could see that Will was pleading for Jarod to take Jason. Will needed to get out of the room. Jarod understood that it wasn't that Will didn't want to comfort his little brother. The emotions in the room were becoming too much for Will and he need to get out. In the back of his mind Jarod wondered that if the emotions radiating from off of Jason and Jack were too much for Will, how were Jarod's other children holding up. But that thought vanished as quickly as it occured. Jarod knew that Will had somehow managed to construct mental walls around his younger siblings to protect them from the onslaught of emotions, and now Will had stretched his abilities as far as he could and was about to break.

"Zane," Jarod said crouching down, his joints popping in the process. "Why don't you and Gabe come with me and Momma," Jarod suggested. Jason burrowed his face into Will's side, and for the briefest of moments Jarod was jealous of the bond Will and Alley shared with Jason and Jack.

"Zane," Will said in a rare moment of using Jason's proper name. "Go with Momma and Daddy. They'll make you and Gabriel some hot chocolate, and it will help you two sleep better." Jason loosened his grip from around Will's waist and Will passed Jason to Jarod, as Alley passed Jack to Morgan.

"I'll be back," Will promised, as he got up from the air mattress.

"Where are you going?" Morgan asked her son.

"I'll find out when I get there," Will replied as he left the room.

"William," Jarod called after his son. Will didn't turn around.

"Alyssa could you please go after your brother," Morgan begged her eldest daughter. Alley nodded her head in reply.

"He saw something. Now he won't allow you follow him," Keegan whispered in his British accent.

"Will has never been able to keep me from following him," Alley told Keegan as she pulled on her shoes. Her face then paled as she felt Will cut the telepathic bond he shared with Alley.

"Damn it William," Alley hissed.

"What's wrong?" Jarod asked.

"Will cut the bond we share. But don't worry I'll find him," Alley said. "Big Brother forgot I'm a pretender as well."

"He went where he felt safest," Keegan told Alley.

"Thanks little cousin," Alley said as she left the house in order to find her brother.

* * *

_November 21, 2010_

_2:14am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

Will had no idea where he was going. He was moving on autopilot, as he pulled on his shoes and coat, grabbed his keys and drove for a destination unknown. It wasn't until Will pulled into the parking lot that he realized where he had been driving to. He turned off the car and looked up at the building that had held him prisoner for so long. Will got out of his car and entered the former Centre building. There was a lone guard at the front desk other than that the halls were deserted.

"You're here late Mr. Russell," The guard said with a bit of a sneer.

"I'm here to pick up some files for my Father" Will said, his face then paled and he gasped. Will quickly walked away from the guard.

The guard was a old Centre sweeper named Ford. And though he was left over from the old Centre regimen, Sam had vouched for Ford, knowing that Ford was one of the few decent men that the centre had employed. Ford had been kind to the former Centre subjects and unlike many of the former Centre sweepers Ford held no animosity towards any of the Centre subjects. Save one.

Twelve years prior Ford's brother Brandon had been accidently kill by a former Centre project. The project was a seven year old boy, who had lost control of his pyrokinesis due to the mass amount of grief, pain, and anger that had consumed him. That boy was Will.

Will approached the elevators. With a shaky hand he pushed the call button for the elevator, and waited. The elevator dinged and Will entered the car, anxious to get away from Ford. Once the doors had closed Will opened the control panel, and rewired it so that he would be able to access the off limit sub levels. When he reached his desired floor Will exited the elevator car and began to walk the dark, dusty corridor.

It had been another life time since he had last walked the halls of the lower sub levels, but Will knew his way even without the assistance of light. He approached one of the many steel doors and turned the handle knowing that it door was unlocked. All doors on the off limit sub levels were unlocked. Every since the former subjects of the Centre had been liberated there had been no reason to lock the doors.

Will entered the room and saw that in thirteen years it hadn't changed. Will had thought that his father would have had every piece of furniture in the room incinerated. But it all remained, coated in a fine layer of dust. The only thing missing was the origami figure of Onisius, that Will himself had removed form the room on his last visit almost twelve years ago. A lifetime ago.

Will walked over to his father's old bed and sat down. A plum of dust jutted up and Will coughed. He sat there for five minutes staring off in to space before the tears began to fall. Will hadn't allowed himself to cry since he had his mental breakdown shortly after his parents wedding.

"Keegan said you were going where you felt safe. My first thought was the air vent to Momma's office. But then I realized that you've always been closer to Daddy," Alley said entering the cell. In her hand was a small ball of fire that illuminated Alley's face, and a small portion of the room around her. Will turned to face his twin and Alley could see that his face was tear streaked.

"You asked me once, years ago why I waited so long to escape, after I thought you were dead. Well one of the reasons is that was I was afraid of the outside world. I felt safer in the Centre, I understood how everything worked. I knew who to push and who not to. I knew when to fight back and when not to," Will whispered, as Alley sat down next to her brother.

"Will what did you see?" Alley asked. Will let out a strangled sob, and Alley wrapped her arms around him. Will stiffened in her embrace ready to pull back. "It's okay Aiden," Alley said using Will's middle name. "You don't have to be strong in front of me."

Will let down his facade and let the tears fall. "I saw it all Alley. I saw what that man did to Jason and Jack I felt their pain, their fright, their loss of faith. They thought that we would never come for them. They thought we had abandoned them. He told them that we weren't going to come for them. At first the boys, they didn't believe him so he hit them. And when hitting them wasn't enough... God Alley they wanted to die," Will wept. Alley cried alongside her brother, for with every word Will spoke he unknowingly relayed every single moment he had read off of Jason and Jack. Alley felt the boys utter lack of hope that they endured for twenty three days.

Will and Alley clung to each other as they wept for the loss of their baby brother's innocense.

"We need to get back soon," Alley said a while later drying her tears on the cuff of her jacket. "Momma and Daddy will be worried about us."

"I-I'll meet you there. I-I can't, I need to see Jamie," Will stuttered. Alley nodded her head in understanding, she couldn't blame Will. At the moment all Alley wanted to do was curl up in Jeff's arms and just forget about everything.

"I'll let Momma and Daddy know that you're safe," Alley told her brother.

"Thanks Alley," Will said placing a kiss on his sister's forehead.

"Welcome Big Brother," Alley replied.

"Al listen I need you to do something else for me. Call Uncle Sam and tell him to send an agent or two over," Will said as the twins got up form the bed.

"Why?" Alley asked confusion etched on her brow.

"You'll find out shortly," Will said darkly as they walked towards the elevator.

As Will rewired the elevator Alley placed the call to Sam. The elevator reached the lobby and the twins exited. Alley had reached the front doors to the building before she even realized that Will was no longer beside her. She turned around and saw that Will stood at the guard station, talking to Ford.

"I can't take back what I did, but know that it was not intentional. Know that I was not in any way, shape, or form trying to cause harm to your brother. It was Raines I wanted _not_ Brandon. I was hurting, and I was angry. I thought that Raines had killed my sister, and I wanted revenge. You see for the first seven years of my life Alley was all I had when she was taken from me I didn't know how I was expected to survive. I'm telling you this in hopes that you understand what happened that day. I am sorry for what I did. I killed three men and it is a burden I will shoulder for the rest of my life. With that said it's been twelve years Ford, you need to move on," Will told the man.

"I've spent over a decade of my life hating you, and you expect for me to just let it go?" Ford said between gritted teeth.

"Yes," Will said evenly. "You've gotten your revenge on me. It took twelve years but you finally got it. You wanted me to suffer as much as you did when Brandon died and I have, so let it go."

Alley gasped realizing why Will had her call Sam.

"I just want you to realize Ford that not only did I suffer but so did dozens of other people, my parents, my aunts and uncles, my cousins, Alley, Aaron, Andros, Alex, and three boys. Three boys who partly thinks to you went though hell. Do you have any, any idea at all what they did to them?" Will shouted his voice reverberating through the empty building.

"I didn't know that he would hurt them," Ford whispered the realization of what he had done hitting home.

"Bull shit," Will hissed. "You knew exactly. But none of that mattered to you. You used my baby brothers to hurt me, you didn't give a damn about who else you hurt in the process. So tell me Ford was it worth it?"

"I never thought it would go this far. He just wanted for me to make sure that no one would find them down there. But I knew that you all would find them eventually. It wasn't like I could tell your parents. He would have me killed. I'm probably a dead man now." Ford said.

Will closed his eyes and shook his head in disgust. He then took a deep breath to calm his emotions.

"Listen, I'm going to give you a choice, my sister has already called the FBI. Go quietly cooperate with them and I'll see that they go easy on you. If you don't follow their every demand to the T, I will see to it that you know exactly what my twelve years in the Centre was like. I will have you transferred to Rikers and you will bunk with my uncle Robert. You might know him better as Mr. Lyle. And believe me Lyle was none to happy to learn that his nephews where taken." Will snarled. For a moment Ford was reminded of the former Centre Ice Queen, Miss Parker. It was painfully obvious that Will was her son, and just why Mr. Parker had once wanted the boy and his twin to take over the chairmanship of the Centre.

"I-I'll c-cooperate," Ford stuttered intimidated by Will's fiery red eyes.

"Good," Will said.

* * *

Up Next: Alley, Jarod and Morgan make Will face some truths about his self. And then it bad enough Will blames himself for what he views as his role in the boys abduction but the last person Will ever expected to blame him for the boys abduction does.

* * *

Insert your own witty plea for reviews here> 


	28. DEMON OF THE PAST

LadyJadePerendhil- Yes you would be wrong in saying that Alex would blame Will. She was tore up about her brother's disappearance, but I wouldn't say she was the most torn up.

I loved the Lyle threat myself. And he is a bit angry that the boys were taken. Lyle isn't really a sociopath, he is capable of feeling. He is also protective of his children's family.

Pretender Fanatic- I kinda wanted Will to beat Ford up but it would slightly be out of character. Will still feels extremely responsible about killing Brandon and the other three men when he was younger. He wouldn't want to risk taking out his rage on Ford and inadvertently killing him as well.

As for Will finding the Centre to be a safe place: Will it isn't the Centre its self Will finds safe but his father's old room.

Loveroffanfic- You're right there is no reason for anyone to be hard on Will, but someone is going to be not including Will himself. I can tell you now it won't be his parents or Alley or Alex.

Benny on the other hand is doing okay, we'll meet back up with him in five chapters. It would be sooner but things need to be settled with Will, and then Keegan is going to inadvertently shed some light on a long secret kept hidden from everyone but Sydney.

* * *

CHAPTER 27

DEMONS OF THE PAST

* * *

_November 21, 2010_

_3:17am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Foundation_

"How did you know that Ford helped Mr. Parker?" Alley asked Will as the two walked out to the parking lot.

"His mind was practically shouting it to me," Will said softly. "When will the demons of our past stop hurting our family," Will spoke as he looked down at his feet, he was too ashamed to meet his sister's eyes.

"Look at me William," Alley commanded. "You know that you are not to blame for any of this."

"Really. I don't know what you heard, but me, I heard Ford admit that he helped Mr. Parker keep our baby brothers hidden. All because he wanted revenge on me for killing his brother! Jason, Jack, and Pete spent twenty three days in pure hell, paying for my sins!" Will shouted.

"How can I face our brothers, our parents, our family, knowing that I am the one to blame? Christ do you really want to know the main reason I didn't leave after you died? I couldn't bare to see the faces of our parents when they learned that I was a killer. I didn't tell them about you because I didn't want for them to know that I couldn't save you. I couldn't bare the thought of them rejecting me after they learned what I had done."

"But they didn't reject you Will. If anything they loved you even more knowing that you survive the hell that the Centre put you through. How can you even think that they would blame you for Jace, Jack, and Pete's abduction? You didn't take them and keep them hidden on SL-27. Pete was taken because he is the legal heir to the Centre throne. Jace and Jack were taken because they, like us are pretenders. None of this in any way, shape, or form is your fault." Alley told Will.

Will returned his gaze back to his feet.

"God you and Daddy are so much alike. Both of you blame yourselves for things that were never in your control. I swear Will, you and Daddy would blame yourselves tomorrow if for some reason the sun didn't rise in the next few hours."

"That's not true," Will muttered.

"Yes it is, and you and Daddy both know it. Not only do you two blame yourselves for everything, both of you are still lost, lonely, little boys trapped inside the shell of an adult. You are so afraid to disappoint Momma and Daddy, so afraid that they will reject you, you try your hardest to be the perfect son. And Daddy's guilty of the same thing when it comes to Grams and Grampa Charles," Alley said.

"Stop it Alley," Will begged closing his eyes.

"Will it's like you told me earlier tonight, we can't do this. We can't dwell on what we should of done. Look come back home with me Will, Momma and Daddy have enough to worry about when it comes to the boys, don't make them worry about you as well," Alley said. She knew that she was playing dirty by pulling out the guilt card but it was all she had left.

"Okay," Will sighed. "I'll come home."

"Good," Alley replied and the two of them entered their vehicles and zoomed back to the summer house.

* * *

Will and Alley entered the house as quietly as they could as to not disturb any of the houses sleeping occupants. But there was one person already awake and waiting for the twins to return.

"You found him," Jarod stated softly.

"Always," Alley said as she closed the door behind her and Will.

"I'm going to bed," Will said hanging his coat up in the closet and kicking off his shoes, as he made his way up to the attic, he didn't feel like going into the studio and waking the others.

"William sit down," Jarod said.

"Dad I'm tired," Will sighed.

"Sit. Down," Jarod commanded. Will sunk down into the armchair across from his father.

"That's my cue to leave," Alley said hanging up her coat. "Goodnight Daddy. Night Will."

"Goodnight Alyssa," Jaord said. Alley returned to the studio. She carefully crossed the room and returned to her spot on the window seat, in hopes not to wake her sleeping brothers, sister, and cousins.

"Alley?" Alex said softly in the dark.

"Sorry Katie-girl I didn't mean to wake you," Alley whispered.

"It's okay," Alex yawned as she climbed next to Alley in the window seat. Alex laid her head in her older sister's lap, and Alley ran her fingers through Alex's dark tresses. "Alley what's going on between Will and Daddy," Alex asked a moment later after hearing the voices of Jarod and Will coming from the other room.

"They're just talking baby girl, go back to sleep." Alley replied.

"Daddy and Will don't normally 'talk' in raised voices," Alex said looking up as her sister. "Really, Alley, what's going on?"

Alley sighed. "It's not my place to tell you sweetie it's Will's."

"I worry about him, a lot. There's so much he keeps inside, so much he never tells us, not even you, because he feels as though he has to be the strong one," Alex spoke.

"It's all he knows. He spent the first seven years of his life protecting me. After we were separated, he was so lost, until he learned about you, Air, and Andy. Though the three of you never knew he was there he watched over you three from the shadows. Will has always believed that it is his purpose in life to shield us from the evils that exist. And when something happens to us, something he has no way controlling, Will places the blame upon himself," Alley told her sister.

"He blames himself to what happened to Jace, Jack, and Pete? God he can be so stupid sometimes," Alex grumbled.

"Yes well, he is a male," Alley replied, and Alex snickered.

"Alley did you watch over me, like Will?" Alex asked sometime later, the younger girl had been so quite, Alley thought that her sister had drifted hack off to sleep.

"Of course I did. And I loved you and the boys from the moment I first saw you," Alley said.

"When? When did you first see me?"

"It was a week or two shy of your third birthday. You managed to raid the vending machines and in the process you rigged the security system so that the alarms would go off," Alley answered. "I remember thinking that I couldn't wait to meet you. I knew that we would get along," Alley said a grin touching her lips.

"Yeah, you know after I got me, Air, and Andy kidnaped, and almost killed," Alex drawled. "I sensed you, that day. I thought you were Will. A few months before I caught him watching my group. I didn't know who he was then, but I did know I didn't want for him leave."

Alley smiled "Get some sleep Katie-girl," Alley said placing a kiss on he sister's forehead.

* * *

"William you and I need to talk."

"About what?" Will whispered studying his hands. Jarod sighed.

"I swear sometimes you are so much like your mother it scares me. You go and hold everything inside and refuse to allow anyone see you have a moment of weakness," Jaord said.

"Alley was just telling me how much I was like you."

"You are," Jarod stated. "But right now you are your mother's son. You don't want to have this conversation with me and you're trying to piss me off. Which is too bad because we're going to have it. For seven years now I've put it off, hoping that you would outgrow this. William I don't understand why you feel you must remain strong in front of everyone. No one here will think any less of you if you let your facade fall."

"I spent the first thirteen years of my life trying not to appear weak. If you were weak you couldn't survive what the Centre threw your way."

"You aren't at the Centre any more William. You haven't been for almost seven years,"

"Why did it take so long for you to find me and the others?" Will asked out of the blue.

"What?" Jarod asked confused by the sudden change of topic.

"I waited so long Dad. I waited for you to find me, to get me out. Do you know how much harder it got each day you didn't come? How much harder it became to hold on to that little bit of hope. I wanted so badly to give in.

"Will..."

"No Dad you wanted to talk," Will interrupted. Jarod got off of the couch and crouched in front of Will.

"You're right I wanted to talk, so listen to me," Jarod said his hand on Will's shoulder. "You have no idea how much I hate myself, how much I blame myself, for not finding you, your brothers, and your sisters. I never, _never_ wanted for any of my children to go through the hell that I did. I hate that you never had a proper childhood, that you were forced to grow up so fast, that you had to make choices that most people never have to make in their entire lives."

"But what I hate the most is that you are so afraid that I'll reject you, if you show that you have emotions. Will I know everything, that you've ever done, and I love you. There is nothing that could ever change that." Jaord told his son. Will let out a bitter laugh.

"You might want to rethink that last statement Dad," Will said.

"What do you mean?" Jarod asked.

"When I left here I went to the Centre, to your old room. Anyway Ford was on duty...""He didn't say anything to you did he?" Jarod knew all too well of Ford's disdain towards Will. Which was why Ford normally worked the night shift, to keep he and Will from coming in contact with one another.

"Actually I did most of the talking. Dad...the boys... they, Ford helped Mr. Parker keep them hidden," Will stuttered.

"It's okay Will, Sam told me," Jarod said.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," Will said lowering his face. Jarod lifted his son's chin so that Will was meeting Jarod's eyes.

"Don't for a second believe that this is your fault." Jarod said.

"But Brandon?"

"Your father is right William. What happened to the boys is not your fault," Morgan said entering the room dressed in a pair of dark blue silk pajamas. "Ford is the one who helped keep your brothers hidden, not you baby."

"But I still fell responsible. I killed Brandon. Which led to Ford helping Mr. Parker. Why don't you blame me for what I did? What makes me so mighty that I get away with killing people?" Will yelled.

"William keep your voice down you'll wake the others," Morgan chided gently. "Now listen to me, maybe I can get through that thick head of yours. As I have heard you say so many times; You were seven, you were grieving, and you were angry. You didn't mean to kill those men..."

"Not those men but I still wanted Raines and old man Parker dead. I was out for blood. And as it turns out those men died meaningless deaths because Alley wasn't really dead." Will said and Jarod was shocked at what he saw in his son's eyes. Will was practically pleading for his parents to hate him for what he had done as a child.

"No," Jarod said.

"No what?" Will whispered.

"We won't hate you. And we won't let you hate yourself. It would appear that your mother and I have made a few mistakes when it came to raising you, Alley, and the triplets. We've let the five of you raise each other. We didn't pursue certain issues, we let them go because we thought that it was easiest thing for the five of you. In the past week it's become apparent just how wrong we were.'

"When things quite down, I want you to start talking to your grandfather Sydney. Maybe it will be easier for you to talk to him than to your mother or me." Jarod said.

"I'd rather talk to you," Will mumbled.

"Okay then. You and I will start having weekly talks," Jarod said smiling reassuringly.

"And maybe you and Alley should slow down a little. You two have the restaurant, school, helping out around the house, the clinic, and the foundation. Not to mention you two have been training the other children with their abilities and doing pretends." Morgan said.

"Why don't you two just focus on school for just a while? You have a good team at the restaurant who can run things with out you and Alley for a few weeks. The clinic and the foundation will run fine, lay off of the pretends, and the house can pretty much run its self. Besides I'm taking a month or so off of work, to help the boys adjust."

"I still want to help with the kids," Will said.

"Of course baby. They need you, just as much as you need them I'm betting." Morgan replied.

"Speaking of the kids how's Adam?" Jarod asked.

"He's...good. Look don't tell Uncle Ethan, or anyone else for that matter, but Adam's got himself a little power. He developed electrokinesis earlier today."

"How's he taking it?" Morgan asked.

"He's a little freaked, but other than that he's taking it as well as can be expected," Will said.

"That's good to hear. Not that he's freaked -as you put it- but that he's okay," Jarod commented.

"You two aren't going to tell Uncle Ethan and Aunt Sara are you?" Will asked. "Because I promised Ad I'd keep it secret."

"Your father and I will keep Adam's secret," Morgan promised.

"Good," Will commented as he stated off in to space lost in thought.

"Will the morning is for thinking, night time is for sleeping. Now go put your mind at ease and check on your baby brothers, and then go and get some rest."

"Yes Momma," Will said getting up from his chair, he got half way out of the room before her turned around to face his parents. "Mom, Dad...thanks," Will whispered, Jarod nodded his head.

"You're welcome Baby," Morgan said. Will then walked to Jarod and Morgan's bedroom where Jason and Jack were sleeping. He leaned against the doorframe arms crossed over his chest as he stood just watching the twins sleep. He then entered the room stooping down next to his brothers.

"I love you both, so much," Will whispered kissing each of the boys on the crown of their heads. Will left the room and returned to the studio.

Will opened the door, and narrow shaft of light revealed Alex asleep her head resting in Alley's lap. Will shook his head, at the thought of having to lift Alex up and place her back on her pallet. Will opened the door a bit further hoping that the light wouldn't disturb anyone from their sleep. Luckily the light did not wake anyone. But there was someone in the room that was still awake. Sitting crossed-legged on his air mattress was Pete.

"Hey Tiger what are you still doing up?" Will asked closing the door behind him.

"It was you. You're the reason they took us," Pete said in disbelief.

"Pete..." Will began walking over to his brother.

"No, Don't touch me! You're the reason they did those things to me Jasa, and Jack. It was because of you!" Pete yelled "I hate you!"

* * *

Up next: Will tries to cope with Pete's words. And confesses his past to Jamie

* * *

Review please 


	29. MORNING

I just realized after I posted yesterday that I will be leaving Thursday and won't be back home until Wednesday night. And since I got a wonderful response to yesterday's post here is another chapter today.

* * *

Pretender Fanatic- Your so close with your guess about what is up with Pete. I can tell you that the memory wipe that Mr. Parker had administrated to Pete will come into play but not quite in the way your thinking. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter I hope that you enjoy this one just as much.

Loveroffanfics- Don't worry Syd will be showing up to deal with the kids problems, Chris and Debbie will be coming with his also. As for Pete's brain washing you like Pretender Fanatic are close.

LadyJadePerendhil- I read your review last night just before I went to bed and it had me smiling. It still does. It's one of the best reviews I've gotten in a long time. And don't worry I'll defiantly keep you all guessing.

* * *

CHAPTER 28

MORNING

* * *

_November 21, 2010_

_4:21am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Manor_

Will felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. The other children had begun to awake due to Pete's outburst. Unable to face them Will ran from the room. Not stopping to put on his coat, or shoes, or even to grab his keys Will bolted from the house before anyone had time to realize what was going on. Will ran and unlike when he was driving Will knew exactly where he was going.

He reached the large oak door and pounded on it over and over, not caring that his knuckles where becoming bloody.

It was Sam who answered the door, and for a moment Sam was thrust back forty years in to the past. There stood not a nineteen year old Will in nothing but his pajamas, his knuckles raw, and tears flowing freely down his face and he stood on the doorsteps shivering. In his place instead stood a six year old Sammy Grey in his cowboy pajamas, his knuckles raw, and tears flowing freely down his face as he stood shivering in two feet of snow.

Sam blinked and the apparition vanished. "Will what are you doing here?" Sam asked pulling the boy into the manor "Is everyone alright?"

"He hates me Uncle Sam. He thinks I'm the one to blame. And he's right," Will said as Sam draped the throw from the couch across Will's narrow shoulders.

"Who your Dad?" Sam asked.

"No. Not Dad. He'd never blame me. Not even if I deliberately ended the world. Pete... he thinks that I'm the reason that they were taken."

"But you aren't William," Sam told the teen.

"I know that. Now anyway. Mom, Dad, and Alley have lectured me over the past hour on how I'm not to blame!" Will yelled

"Calm down William you'll wake the others. Now listen Pete probably doesn't know the whole story yet," Sam said placing an arm around Will's shoulder.

"He said he hates me," Will whispered.

"He doesn't hate you Will. He's just confused," Sam told his nephew.

"C-can I just stay here for the night?" Will asked burying his face in his hands.

"Of course you can. This is your house after all, one of them anyway. Just take a warm shower, we can't have you catching a cold. Your mother would kill me. I'll see if I can scrounge up some clothes for you," Sam said getting up from the couch.

"Kay," Will said getting up as well. He headed upstairs to the bathroom. There he turned on the hot water and undressed waiting for the water to warm. He climbed into the shower and let the water cascade down his back, as he rested his forehead against the tile of the bathroom. Will let the world around him evaporate, as steam filled the room.

A knock on the door brought Will back to reality. He gasped realizing that the water had become cold. Will turned off the tap and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Come in," Will called to the person behind the door.

"Thought you were trying to drown yourself," Jamie said placing a change of clothes on the toilet seat for Will.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Will replied.

"That's not funny William," Jamie scowled.

"Sorry it's just it's been a long day, and it's not even six a.m. yet," Will sighed.

"Everything will be better once the sun comes up," Jamie said.

"You promise?" Will asked pulling Jamie into his arms.

"Promise," Jamie replied, placing a kiss on Will's lips.

"I love you," Will murmured in to her ear.

"I love you too. Now dry off, you're dripping wet," Jamie said stepping out of Will's arms.

"I will, just as soon as you leave," Will told her.

"Why so shy? It's not like there's anything under that towel I haven't seen before." Jamie replied. Will felt his face flush. "You're so cute when you blush," Jamie said leaving Will to dry off and get dressed.

Once dressed Will grabbed his dirty clothes and towel and headed towards Jamie's room. On his way Will ran into Sam.

"I called your parents and let them know that you were okay. They agree with you and think it's best that you give Pete some space. They're going to talk with him in the morning," Sam informed Will.

"Thanks Uncle Sam," Will said.

"You're welcome Will. Now get some sleep," Sam instructed.

"That's the plan," Will replied and enter Jamie's room.

"Will, is that you," Jamie said sitting up.

"No it's your other boyfriend," Will said tossing his clothes in the dirty clothes hamper. He then climbed into bed. Jamie snuggled up next to him resting her head on his chest.

"Everything is going to be okay," Jamie said as sleep began to overtake her.

"I know, you promised me. But somehow I have the feeling that it's going to get worse before things ever resemble to looking better," Will spoke tucking a strand of Jamie's blonde hair behind her ear.

"Have faith," Jamie told him.

"You can't have what you've lost," Will said softly.

"Then find it," Jamie told him.

"I can't. Not alone," Will said and for a second he sounded as though he was that lost little boy he was not so many years ago.

"You're not alone Will," Jamie told him and Will tenderly kissed her lips. Exhaustion crept upon the couple and the two drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

_November 21, 2010_

_4:32am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Manor_

Alley crept quietly in to the manor it was late -or early depending on the way you wanted to look at it- and she didn't want to awake anyone. She quietly climbed the stairs and entered the room that once belonged to her mother when she was a child. In the room sleeping was Jeff. Alley pulled off her shoes, socks, coat and jeans and climbed into bed with her boyfriend.

"You know, for a pyrokinetic you have cold feet," Jeff mumbled in to Alley's mane of dark curls.

"Shut up and hold me," Alley said sleepily.

"You're wish, my command," said wrapping his arms around her. "When the sun's up you can tell me why you drove over here at five a.m."

"When the sun's up," Alley echoed.

* * *

_November 21, 2010_

_7:12am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

Alex woke up to find that the room was missing five of it's occupants. She knew that Jason and Jack had stayed in Jarod and Morgan's room after their nightmare. Will had left after what ever had occurred between him and Pete in the wee hours of the morning. But now Alley was gone as well. Alex suspected that wherever Will was Alley was as well. The disappearance that concerned Alex the most though was that of Keegan. When Alex had returned to sleep after Pete and Will's confrontation Keegan had been sleeping in between Mike and Maddie, but now the young clone's space was vacant.

Alex got up from her sleeping bag and quietly left Catherine's old studio, trying her best not to wake her brothers and cousins. She didn't have far to go in order to find Keegan, the door to the back porch was open. Alex donned her robe, pulled on a pair of slippers and went outside, closing the door behind her.

There was Keegan sitting on one of the patio chairs, smiling as the sun kissed his face.

"You know I've seen many sunrises since I've escaped, but somehow their beauty never fades," Alex said softly as she sat in the chair next to Keegan.

"You did this didn't you? When you first escaped, you came out here to watch the sunrise," Keegan said as he climbed off of his chair and into Alex's lap. "Then your mummy came out here looking for you and you climbed into your mummy's lap and together the two of you watched the sunrise. Then your daddy came and made breakfast. Only you didn't know your mummy and daddy were your mummy and daddy."

"How did you know that?" Alex asked the boy in her lap. "Did you peek into my mind?"

"No the house told me," Keegan answered.

"Well, well master Keegan you are full of surprises. A telepath, a telekinetic, and a retrocog. What else is in that little head of yours?" Alex teased.

"Don't know," Keegan answered honestly.

"Guess that's something we need to look into," Alex muttered into the boy's hair.

"Alex are you my big sister too, like Maddie?" Keegan asked.

"No sweetie I'm your cousin. Your Momma, and my Momma are firsts cousins. Our Grandmothers were sisters." Alex told him.

"But Gabe, and Zane have two sisters. Can you be my sister even though you're my cousin?"

"I think we can work something out," Alex said. "But why don't we talk to Maddie about it first."

"Kay," Keegan said. "Can we wake, Mike and Maddie up now?"

"Sure. And we can see about getting breakfast too," Alex replied. Keegan hopped down from Alex's lap. Alex took the boy's hand in hers and the two walked back to the studio. On their way they passed Jarod who was heading in the direction of the bathroom.

"Morning Daddy."

"Alex, Key," Jarod yawned. Keegan hid behind Alex still a bit shy when it came to other people. Keegan knew that he was safe, that these people where his family, but that still didn't stop him from being slightly nervous around them. Never before had the young clone been in the presence of so many people. " Are you two going to wake the others?"

"Yup." Alex replied. "Are Jason and Jack awake yet?"

"No they and your mother are sleeping in. I on the other hand will be starting breakfast in a bit," Jarod told his daughter.

"I'll let them know," Alex said and she and Keegan returned to the studio.

"Now Key here's your first lesson as a little brother. Lesson one how to wake up your older brother and sister and or parents. Stand about oh, say, five feet back, run as fast as you can, and when you get close enough jump on your intended target and yell as loud as you can 'wake up'. In this case your target will be Mikey and Maddie," Alex whispered into the little boy's ear a devious smile crossing her face. "Got it?"

"Got it," Keegan said nodding his head. He then acted out Alex's instructions to the T, leaping onto Mike and Maddie, yelling 'Wake up!' as he landed.

"Jesus," Mike and Maddie gasped sitting up. Alex fell to the floor in a fit of giggles, as Pete, Andros, and Aaron woke up as well. A look of confusion crossed the three brothers' faces but realizing what had happened the boys tried to hide their snickers. Keegan looked up at his older brother and sister's face smirked proud of himself.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?" Mike asked the six year old sprawled out across his lap. Keegan nodded his head.

"Well I bet Alex didn't tell you what happens to people who leap on top of their older siblings waking them did she?" Maddie asked Keegan.

"No she didn't" Keegan replied "What happens?"

"This," Mike said and began to tickle Keegan. Keegan's shrieks mixed with the other children's laughter brought Lex, Julia, and Morgan to the studio to investigate.

Julia found herself relieved that Keegan had already found a spot in his brother and sister's hearts. She was still worried on how the rest of the family would take the introduction of Keegan. But seeing how Mike, Maddie, and the other children took to Keegan, Julia felt that she didn't have to worry as much.

What worried Julia the most was the impending argument between her and Lex. Julia -along with Mike and Maddie- believed that Keegan deserved to know the truth surrounding his origins. Lex did not want for Keegan to learn that he was a clone of Markus -Mike and Maddie's brother who had died a few minutes after his birth-. Julia felt just as guilty as Lex over Markus's death. But Julia refused for Keegan to be a replacement for Markus. It wasn't fair to Keegan.

"Morgan, I believe your children have already gotten a head start at corrupting Keegan," Julia said humor evident in her voice.

"Hey it was all on Alex," Aaron said in his defense.

"Uh huh. Sure," Lex said not believing it for a second. "Mike why don't you release your brother and you all go and help Jarod with breakfast.

"But Dad that would mean we would actually have to perform physical labor," Maddie drawled.

"God forbid," Lex dead panned.

* * *

Up Next: Keegan keeps showing more powers. Jake and Alex fuss at Will for running off, and Will tells Jamie his darkest secret. Pete has another blow up about Will.

* * *

Review 


	30. LESSONS IN LOVE

Author's Note: After eight lovely days in Southold, New York, I'm back. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

Loveroffanfic- Keegan isn't exactly talking to the house, it's more like he's receiving images from the house. But your right either way it's kinda creepy. I'm glad you enjoyed Keegan, Mike and Maddie's bonding scene as well.

* * *

LadyJadePerenhil- Pete's blowup at Will was pretty Parkerish. And my you know me too well. There will be another blowup soon, a big one that will lead to fisticuffs, between two black files. And no it does not involve Alex. As for Morgan and Jarod's feelings about Will and Alley's relationships, you'll see a hint of it in the chapter and a bit more later on.

* * *

LizzieLionheart- There was a reason I had Pete blame, Will and not Aaron, or Andros. Unfortunately you won't find out why until much later, sorry. As for giving the boy's their own personality I'll work on it. Mike and Maddie's feeling about their new brother will be explored more in two more chapters. I have also include a few part with the more neglected Black Files. Toby and Terra actually will get to see a bit more page time, in a while. And light will be shed on how they feel about their father being dead, but their cousin's father is alive. Oh and you get your scene with Alex and Lyle but you'll have to wait 9 chapters.

* * *

CHAPTER 29

LESSON IN LOVE

* * *

_November 21, 2010_

_7:37am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home

* * *

_

Jarod nearly ran over Morgan as he chased after Pete.

"Jarod what's going on?" Morgan asked her husband.

"Pete," Jarod replied, Morgan followed the pretender outside and the two searched for their son. They found him a few moments later atop an oak tree.

"What is it with you kids and trees?" Jarod asked his son.

"Go away," Pete sighed.

"No Peter, we need to talk," Morgan told him.

"Why. You're just gonna say how none of this is Will's fault and that I'm over reacting," Pete replied.

"You are," Jarod said as he proceeded to climb the tree.

"Don't come up here!" Pete shouted.

"Either you come down or I come up," Jaord told him.

"I'm not coming down," Pete replied.

"Fine I'm coming up," Jaord said and continued climbing the tree. Pete sighed and jumped down.

"There happy?" Pete asked.

"Very," Morgan said wryly.

"Good. Can I go," Pete asked turning to walk away.

"Peter Simon Vincent Russell if you take one more step..." Morgan threatened.

"You'll what?" Pete asked turning to walk around. "Hit me. Mom I doubt there is anything that you could physically do to me that would even compare to what they did to me."

"Pete baby I would never dream of hitting you. Well okay that's a lie, I might fantasize about swatting you every now and then when ever you start acting like a moody teenager." Morgan said.

"It their any other type?" Jarod muttered. Morgan shot her husband a look.

"But I would never, ever intentionally hurt you." Morgan told him.

"And neither would Will, and inside of you know you that. Will would die for you or any of the others" Jarod said

"I know," Pete mumbled looking down at his shoes.

"Good. Now why don't the three of us go back in. By now breakfast should be ready. I don't know about you two but I'm starving," Jarod commented.

"You're always starving Dad," Pete said wryly.

"That's because your father's stomach is a bottomless pit," Morgan told her son.

"I am standing right here," Jarod said frowning.

"Which makes it all the more fun," Pete teased.

"Peter before we go inside there's something else," Jarod said placing a hand on Pete's shoulder.

"Damn I knew this was going to come up," Pete muttered.

"Peter, watch your language," Morgan scolded

"Look Pete," Jarod said getting back to the subject at hand. "It doesn't matter to me who your biological father was. You are my son, nothing will ever change that. Okay?"

"Kay," Pete said.

"Good," Jarod said pulling Pete into his arms. "God you have now idea how happy I am to have you and your brothers home."

"I can take a guess," Pete replied.

* * *

_November 21, 2010_

_7:52am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

"Breakfast ready yet?"Jarod asked entering the kitchen.

"Almost," Will replied.

"Will you're back," Jarod said stunned. He didn't think that Will would returned until later that day.

"Only 'cause Jake and Jamie had to lecture him." Alley said as she entered the kitchen with a fully clothed Keegan, Jason, and Jack.

"Shut up Alley," Will said feeling his face flush.

"Hey Will," Pete said softly.

"Hey baby brother," Will replied smiling gently.

"So um, are we still going over to the manor today?" Pete asked unsure how to tell Will that he was sorry.

"Yeah. After breakfast, and maybe after I take a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night with me running all over Blue Cove like an idiot," Will said running a hand through his hair.

"Bloody hell, just say you're sorry" Keegan mumbled. Alley, along with Aaron, Alex, Andros, Mike and Maddie found themselves snickering.

"Keegan we don't use that sort of language in this house," Jarod told the boy. Keegan shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor, believing he was in serious trouble.

"You may not Dad, don't go speaking for the rest of us," Aaron said a smirk crossing his features.

"Aaron-Daniel," Jarod said frowning.

"Sorry, sorry I'll set a good example for Keegan," Aaron sighed

"Oh come on, like Air could set a good example for anyone," Andros teased.

"Ha ha _little brother_," Aaron said throwing a dishrag at Andros.

"Fifteen minutes Air. You're older than me by fifteen minutes," Andros said catching the dishrag and throwing it back at Aaron.

"Let it go," Alley said catching the dish rag out of the air and swatting both boys with it.

"Keegan are you okay?" Maddie asked her brother.

"I didn't mean to say anything bad," Keegan muttered. "It's just Alex was thinking it. And I could feel it in my head, and it just came out."

"He's an empath," Alex whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Keegan sweetie. No one's mad at you. Uncle Jarod just wanted for you to understand that it's inappropriate for sweet little boys like you to use those words," Maddie told Keegan.

"I'm not gonna be punished?" Keegan asked in a small voice. Jarod's mouth dropped realizing that what he had said had frightened Keegan.

"Of course not squirt," Mike said crouching down so that he and Keegan were eye level. "Now why don't we get you some pancakes?"

"Kay," Keegan said a smile of relief crossing his face.

* * *

_November 21, 2010_

_9:21am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

"Boys are you still up to seeing everyone else?" Jarod asked Pete, Jason, Jack, and Keegan.

"I'd like to met them," Keegan said softly in his English accent.

"Zane, Gabe, Pete, what about you three?"

"We don't mind," Pete replied, as Jason and Jack nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's settled then, once everyone is dressed we'll head over," Lex said, a part of him was excited about the rest of the family meeting Keegan.

"Um Alley and I might not stay the whole time, we have a few errands to run," Will said.

"Like what?" Morgan asked. By her tone of voice Will understood that his mother didn't care what errands he and Alley needed to run, there was no way they were going anyplace but the manor.

"Nothing important. Never mind," Will replied.

"Yeah we can do most of it on the internet anyway," Alley said.

"Well there is one thing I do need to do. I need to take a swing past the jewelry store," Will stated. All eyes save for Jason, Jack, Keegan and Alley's turned to look at Will.

"William what do you need from the jewelers?" Jarod asked a bit leerily.

"Dude you aren't going to... you know?" Aaron asked.

"He damn well is not he's only nineteen," Morgan said.

"Keegan that right there the perfect example on what type of language you should use," Maddie pointed out to her little brother.

"Alright hold the train, what drug are you people on? I have no idea what any of you are talking about," Will said holding his hands up.

"They think you're buying a Jamie a ring, genius," Alley said snickering.

"He's not?" Jarod asked.

"Of course not," Will said.

"Only 'cause he already bought one. It's a claddagh," Alley told everyone.

"Alyssa Winifred Russell you are so dead!" Will yelled jumping out of his seat and lunging at his twin. Alley nimbly leapt out of the way.

"Got to be faster than that big brother," Alley teased, and then set off at a run. "Catch me if you can Wonderboy!" she called over her shoulder as Will ran after her. The five Black Files who were sitting at the table ducked their heads in an unsuccessful attempt to hid their giggles.

"Will isn't really going to kill Alley, is he Mummy?" Keegan asked Julia.

"Of course not baby," Julia told her son, sending the other children a reproachful look as they laughed out loud unable to contain their giggles.

"Will isn't going to kill Alley, Key," Mike said between laughter. "He'll just try to hurt her a bit. Only thing is Will, will end up being the one to get hurt."

"Did any of you know Will bought a ring?" Morgan asked the children.

"No ma'am," Aaron replied.

"We did," Jason said softly. Morgan turned to look at her youngest set of twins in shock.

"When did he buy it?" Jarod asked the boys.

"A month before...before," Jack answered.

"He bought it when he took me and Jack to get fitted for our tuxes for Unca Chris and Aunt Debbie's wedding. We didn't miss it did we?" Jason asked.

"Of course not baby. The wedding isn't for another two weeks. Beside's Debbie and Chris weren't going to get married with out their ring bearers," Morgan told him.

"What's a ring bearer?" Keegan asked.

"To understand what a ring bearer is you need to know what a wedding is sport," Will said entering the room he had grass sticking out of his hair and small black marks all over his clothes. Morgan sighed at her son's appearance as Alley entered the room behind her brother a proud grin on her face.

"Alyssa, I believe we established the rule that you are not to set your siblings or cousins on fire," Morgan said.

"Sorry Momma," Alley replied not sounding the least bit sorry.

"What's a wedding?" Keegan asked Will.

"Something William won't be experiencing for quite a while," Morgan muttered under her breath.

'_We're so talking about this later,'_ Will told his parents telepathically. "A wedding is a ceremony in which to people declare their love for one another. During the wedding the ring bearers -normally there is only one- bring out the rings which symbolize unity and never ending love," Will explained turning his attention back to Keegan. Keegan's face fell at the explanation.

"Keegan sweetheart what's wrong," Julia asked her son.

"I can't love. And one on will ever love me because I'm a pretender," Keegan whispered. Several forks clattered onto plates, and the children exchanged uncomfortable glances with each other. The mantra of a pretender being unable to love and to be loved had been forced feed to them when they were at the Centre. They had never really believed it but there was still a small part of them that did.

"Can I handle this one?" Will asked Lex and Julia. The two psychics nodded their heads. "Keegan that is not true, pretenders can love and be loved. I'm a pretender and I love" Will said taking Keegan's hands in his.

"What's it like to love, to ... be in love? How do you know?" Keegan asked. Will rubbed the back of his neck as he felt his face flush.

"Alright how do I explain this? Okay. There's this girl I love, her name is Jamie, you'll get to meet her later today. I realized I was falling in love with her when I was sixteen. I could barely go an hour with out thinking about her. Do you know how you feel when you have to present a sim and you get all nervous, your palms start sweating and your tummy feels funny, and you can't think clearly?" Will asked. Keegan nodded his head.

"Oh Will that was so sweet," Alley said trying not to laugh at the fact that her older brother just bared his soul for the whole room to hear.

"Yeah Will who knew you were such a romantic?" Aaron asked.

"Shut up," Will said his face turning redder.

"Oh look he's blushing," Alex said.

"Aww, Will you're so cute when you blush," Maddie told her cousin.

"God will people stop saying that," Will said burying his face in his hands. "Well um anyway that's how I felt every time I saw Jamie, I still do," Will said smiling fondly. "Did that help any?"

"Not really," Keegan replied bitting his bottom lip.

"Okay, let's try this then" Will said taking a deep breath. Will then placed a hand on either side of Keegan's face. The young boy tensed at being touched. "'S okay Key just relax. Close you're eyes and just relax," Will whispered. Keegan did as Will instructed. He then found himself feeling and seeing images, that he had never experienced.

* * *

_An eight year old Will tenderly placing a kiss on a comatose Aaron, Alex, and Andros' heads

* * *

_

"_You look like an angel. The name your father calls you suites you" eleven year old Will says in awe of meeting his mother for the first time his mother.

* * *

_

"_Will don't look down when you speak. You have such beautiful eyes, don't hide them." Morgan says to her son -not realizing that he is hers- lifting his chin so that he was looking at her. Will's breath catches and his heart expands as tries so hard not to fling himself into his mothers arms tries not to tell her how much he loves her

* * *

_

"_I love you three more than anything. And that's quite a feat because I've been told quite often that pretenders can't love." Will tells the triplets.

* * *

_

"_I love you too, Will."_

"_And I love you, Alley."_ _Will tells his twin as she lays dying. Keegan can feel both love and pain in this memory.

* * *

_

'Love can be painful,' Will tells Keegan at the memory of Alley dying.

* * *

_Twelve year old Will walks to the front door, with great courage he manages to open it and there stands Alley. He pulls her into his arms and in that moment Will is over whelmed by the love for his sister whom he once thought dead.

* * *

_

_Will getting to hold his baby brothers -Jason and Jack- for the first time. Once again he is over whelmed by love, the love he feels for the two tiny beings_.

* * *

_A sixteen year old Will's palms are sweating, he feels as though there is a fog around his brain, and butterflies are fluttering around in his stomach, as he holds out a single red rose to Jamie. _

"_I love you," he tells her and tenderly kisses her lips.

* * *

_

Will pulls away, and he and Keegan open their eyes. "See Key, pretender's can love," Will told the boy.

* * *

Up next- Keegan gets to meet the rest of the Black Files, and we learn that some one has been keeping a secret, from everyone that they love, for close to seven years

* * *

-insert witty review plea here- 


	31. WE ALL GOT SECRETS

Loveroffanfic- I'm glad you enjoyed Will showing Keegan what love is. I felt that it would be best to do a slight bit of fluff before the next few chapters.

Lizzie Lionheart- It has been a long time since I've updated. I knida feel bad, but New York called. If I had known I would of had internet there I would have brought my lap top with me. But the good news is that I was given a lot of time to think about where this story is going, or rather how it would get to where it is going. And you won't be the only on sad when this trilogy has ended. I've spent a year and a half working on it so I think I'll be pretty sad when I finish this.

LadyJadePeredhil- That last chapter was so sweet I almost went into a diabetic coma, but hey I can't have every chapter about putting one of the kids through hell. And don't worry Will is going to have a talk with his parents but sadly you're going to have to wait four chapters. I have to resolve things in this chapter, bring Bobby, Adam and Benny back and have Will hurt someone.

* * *

CHAPTER 30

WE ALL GOT SECRETS

* * *

_November 21, 2010_

_12:01pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Manor_

"We're here!" Will called entering the manor, the rest of the group from the summer home behind him. Jason and Jack where being held in their parents arms, Keegan hid behind Lex's legs.

"See that's what I love about you, you're always on time," Jamie said descending the steeps.

"Oh and here I thought it was my good looks and charm," Will mocked, echoing Jamie's words from earlier, as he kissed her. Morgan cleared her throat. Jamie raised a questioning eyebrow.

'_Alley told every one about the ring,'_ Will told Jamie telepathically.

'_Did you tell them that it's a promise ring and not an engagement ring?'_ Jamie asked.

'_Nah, I'm having fun just watching them sweat,'_ Will replied.

"You're sick," Jamie said out loud.

"Tell us something we don't know,"Alley snickered. Will stuck out his tongue at his twin.

"Act your age William," Sam said entering the room.

"I don't think he can," Jake spoke. Will rolled his eyes. "William, you bring me my present?"

"Yeah," Will said tossing Jake a CD. "Have fun deciphering that."

"Hey you guys are here. Excellent," Greg said clasping his hands. Meanwhile the rest of the Black Files and Ethan made their way into the living room.

"So um can we make with the hugging?" Lissa asked.

"I think that's up to the boys," Jarod answered. "Jace, you feel like being touched?" Jaord asked the boy in his arms. Jason buried his face into his fathers' shoulder.

"Eh, guess that's a no," Marc said.

"They're still trying to cope, I guess it was a bit much to bring them around everyone. But they said they wanted to come," Morgan said, placing a kiss on the top of Jack's head. Jeremiah walked up to Morgan and Jarod who stood holding their youngest set of twins.

"Hey," Jeremiah said lightly touching Jack's cast. Jack flinched slightly, and Jeremiah briefly frowned. "We missed you guys, you know. It's good to have you home again." Jason and Jack nodded their heads, and Jeremiah smiled as he turned his attention to Pete. "Pete, you've grown."

"Thanks," Pete said shuffling his feet.

"You grow too big for hugs?" Jeremiah asked.

"N-No," Pete said.

"Good," Jeremiah said and pulled the younger boy into his arms. "We missed you like hell little brother."

"Missed you too," Pete said he soon found his self surrounded by the rest of the family who had yet to see him. He found himself being hugged, kissed, and having his hair ruffled as he was greeted.

"So, I hear we have a new edition to the family. Where is he?" Rachael asked, once everyone had finished greeting Pete. Keegan briefly peeked his head out from behind Lex's legs. He meet Rachael's grey eyes and ducked back behind Lex..

"Alley was right he is cute," Jamie said smiling.

"Of course she was right, Keegan is my brother after all," Mike said proudly. Rachael rolled her eyes.

"Good I hope he isn't as full as himself as you are," Terra commented.

"Don't worry he's not," Maddie informed her cousin. "Come her Keegan," Maddie said crouching down, Keegan walked over to his sister. "Key this is our family. Or part of it anyway."

Jake felt his breath catch. He knew that Keegan was a clone of Markus, but he hadn't really believed it, not until he saw Keegan. He was an exact copy of a six year old Mike. Keegan was what Markus would have looked like had he lived.

"Greg if you would please," Lex said nodding his head at Greg. The young Black File was well known for his gift of gab, and was the one who usualy was in charge of introductions. Greg cleared his throat.

"Hey little dude. I'm your cousin Greg. The guy next to me who looks a great deal like me, is my little brother Jeremiah, beside him is our sister Melissa -but we just call her Lissa-. The gray eyed gent who keeps staring at you is Jacob, next to him is his sister Rachael. Next we have Cassie, and her twin Marc. And your fraternal cousins Tobias, and Terra. You've already met my Dad, Sam. The guy next to my dad is our Uncle Ethan, he's Jake, Rach, Ad's, Logan, Kale and Kay's dad. Oh and you'll meet Adam, Logan Kale and Kay later. Well maybe not Adam, Uncle Ethan might kill him," Greg told the six year old.

"Gregory," Ethan warned.

"I joke, I joke," Greg said holding his hands out in front of him in a defensive gesture. "Um the guy with his arms wrapped around Alley is Jeff. And the girl Will has his arms wrapped around is..."

"Jamie," Keegan said softly. "Will showed you to me. He loves you."

"So he tells me," Jamie said.

"You make his palms sweaty and his tummy feel funny, and he can't think clearly when he's around you " Keegan continued. Will's face went red as the other children began to snicker.

"Excuse me while I go and smother myself with a pillow," Will said burring his face into Jamie's shoulder.

"Did I say something wrong?" Keegan asked Maddie.

"No baby," Maddie said trying to keep a strait face. "You just embarrassed Will a bit. Not that he isn't used to it."

"What is this pick on Will day," Will muttered under his breath.

"You didn't get the memo?" Aaron dead panned.

"So Key the way we hear it you've got a bit of power. Care to show us what you can do? Feel free to send Will flying across the room again," Jeff said.

"Ha, ha," Will said dryly.

"You were at the Centre too," Keegan spoke softly as he stared into Jeff's eyes. "You were... they let you leave her for assignments. Only you never her, you begged never her. She never knew and after each time you forgot. But when you escaped the drug they gave you wore off. You were an..."

"Keegan stop," Mike said softly placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Jeff had grown quite pale and he was trembling, Jamie stared at her twin.

"Jeff?" Jamie said.

"I'll be back," Jeff said letting go of Alley and leaving the room, he quickly walked up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Did I embarrass him too?" Keegan asked looking up at Mike.

"No sweetie," Maddie told her brother.

"Keegan can you show me what you saw," Will asked. Keegan nodded his head and placed his hands on either side of Will's face. Will and Keegan closed their eyes as Keegan showed Will, Jeff's secret.

"Oh my God," Will said his jaw dropping as Keegan removed his hands.

"Will what is it? What did you see?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie did you know that Jeff left the Centre?" Will asked her.

"What? No Jeff never left we barely spent more than two hours apart," Jamie said. Will shook his head.

"They made you forget. He would leave on missions once a month. It started when the two of you were eight. Jamie you and Jeff were the other half of project Phoenix. The other half of Alley and I, the two of you were constantly being compared to the two of us," Will told her.

"Will you aren't making any sense," Jamie said. "Jeff and I didn't even know about you and Alley until after the Centre fell."

"I know but our Projects were intertwined. Sometimes Alley and I were the control other times you and Jeff were. You and Jeff got to stay together, when they split Alley and I up. They started Jeff on his assignments, his project when he was eight, with me they were going to wait until I was fifteen. And then they were going to combine all four of us. They were going to bring Alley back," Will said.

"Will how do you know all of this?" Alley asked.

"Jeff knew he knew it all," Will said as he looked towards the stairs.

"I need to talk to him," Jamie said.

"No," Will said grabbing her by the arm. "You don't know everything yet. Let me talk to him. Keegan I need to you do me a favor," Will said turning back to the young clone.

"I'll do it," Keegan replied.

"I didn't even tell you yet," Will said and found himself smiling despite everything.

"You did here," Keegan said tapping his temple. He then reached for Jamie and Alley's hand. "Come with me," He told them softly. Keegan led Jamie and Alley out to the enclosed porch as Will went to check on Jeff.

* * *

"Jeff, open up it's me," Will said knocking on the bathroom door. He could hear Jeff retching on the other side of the door.

"Go away," Jeff said weakly.

"Alley didn't tell you everything about me did she?" Will asked softly.

"She told me you were stubborn," Jeff said unlocking the door. Will took a look at the younger boy and saw that Jeff was a bit green.

"She's one to talk," Will muttered entering the bathroom closing the door behind him. Will sat down on the edge of the claw foot bathtub. Jeff sat on the floor leaning his head against the tile wall, his eyes closed.

"You know don't you? What I did? What I am? You gonna tell me you don't want me around your sister?" Jeff asked.

"If I did that would make me a hypocrite," Will replied. Jeff stared at Will.

"I-I don't understand," Jeff said.

"I was right. Alley didn't tell you everything about me. I have blood on my hands Jeff. I killed three men when I was seven, after they took Alley from me. I was angry and lost control. I..."

"That's nothing compared to what they made me do!" Jeff yelled clenching his fist at his sides as he looked down at the floor, his dark blonde hair hiding his face. "They made me start when I was eight. One a month for five years. Sixty people Will. People who had families. Some were innocent, others...they, Raines and the devil were poker buddies. I can still see their faces when they realized that some eight year old boy was going to kill them."

"Raines, he gave me choice, either I would do it or Jaime. It was an easy choice. There was no way I was going to let Jamie do that. I didn't want for her to be a killer. I didn't want for her to be me. The things we do for the ones we love. What's that line from Buffy you always quote? 'Why does a man do what he mustn't for the ones he loves,'" Jeff said tears falling down his face

"Something like that," Will replied wincing slightly at the fact Jeff had changed the words around a bit. All the while Will was thinking _'It's, "Why does a man do what he mustn't? For her, to be hers." Not the other way around.'_

"Keegan's telling them Jeff. He's telling Jamie and Alley everything. Down to the fact that the Centre created you and Jamie for Alley and me."

"No! You can't. They won't understand. They..."

"They will still love you Jeff. I told Jamie this morning about those men I killed. You know what she said to me?" Will asked. Jeff shook his head.

"Her exact words were 'I love you, okay. What you did, who you were then, that was a lifetime ago. We all did things when we lived at the Centre that we weren't proud of. But we did it to survive. What you did back then doesn't matter to me'. You are her brother Jeff, she is going to love you no matter what. And Alley will too. Her whole life she's never loved anyone as much as you." Will told the other pretender. Jeff hung his head.

"I want to marry her someday," Jeff whispered a while later.

"I know. I plan on marrying your sister," Will replied. "My parents are freaking out about that. It's kinda funny."

"How am I going to face them?" Jeff asked. "How are they going to look at me."

"With love. What you did you did for Jamie, you said so yourself." Will told Jeff

"My Mom and Dad don't know either. I guess I'm going to have to tell them huh?"

"When did you start to remember?" Will asked.

"About a year after Jamie and I got out. It all came back to me," Jeff answered.

"You ran away that year. It scared everyone, Jamie especially, she thought the Centre had recaptured you. You were gone for a full month," Will said.

"Yeah. I-I tried to kill myself," Jeff said softly.

"The scars on your wrist?" Will asked. He had never questioned Jeff about the scars. Will had only glimpsed at them from time to time. Normally Jeff wore long sleeve shirt's and leather bracelets to cover his wrist.

"Yeah," Jeff replied as he subconsciously pulled the sleeves of his shirt down.

"Glad you didn't." Will said "Jamie know?"

"No. But Sydney does," Jeff said meeting Will's eyes for the first time since Will entered the bathroom. "I told him everything."

"Jamie's going to kill you," Will stated.

"I know. Hell of a week uh?" Jeff asked.

"Bro, it's just beginning. You coming with me downstairs?" Will asked as he stood up.

"Guess. I need to brush my teeth first. My breath smells like vomit," Jeff stated.

"Glad I'm not the one kissing you," Will said as he left the bathroom.

* * *

Up next: Jamie has a hard time dealing with her brother's secret

* * *

Review please 


	32. WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE?

Loveroffanfics- Jamie and Jeff are going to be okay. She loves her brother, she's just trying to understand why he lied to her. As for another part to this story. Ehh that's up for debate, currently -aside from this story- I'm working on a Buffy story that deals with Faith's family past. And it like this story has grown a life of it's own and became much large than I intended.

The Black Files was never meant to be a trilogy. I didn't even think that the first story would be longer than thirty chapters. At the moment -if you don't include the two side stories- the trilogy is 163 chapters long and I'm expecting at the very lest another 20 chapters.

But I do plan on leaving a few lose ends untied, like having Will and Alley get married in this story. I need something else incase I plan on doing a few side stories and maybe a sequel or two. But if -or when- I ever get to doing another major Black File story it will be after I finish my Buffy story.

* * *

CHAPTER 31

WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE

* * *

_November 21, 2010_

_1:25pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Manor_

"I'm so mad at you right now Jeffery," Jamie said unable to look at her twin. The two sat in Jeff's room, the room that once belonged to Morgan during her childhood. Jeff sat on his bed staring at his hands while Jamie sat in the window seat staring outside.

"Jamie I'm so sorry," Jeff whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm your sister. Your twin. Jeff I had to find out through a six year old boy who I've barely known for more that an hour! It wasn't right Jeff. Do Mom and Dad know? Who else knows, or was I the only one who was left out of the loop?" Jamie asked tears streaming down her face as she continued to look out of the window.

Jeff got off of the bed, walked over to the window seat and sat down next to his sister. Jamie did not turn to look at her brother. "I can't do this if you don't look at me," Jeff told her as he took his index finger and guided Jamie's face to look at him. Jamie meet her brother's eyes and saw that he too was crying. "I only told one person. And no it wasn't you. God you have no idea how much I wanted to, but I didn't want to burden you with that knowledge. I didn't want to have that type of knowledge. Jamie I went to bed one morning and woke up the next to realize I had murdered over fifty people."

"I couldn't handle that. I had to get away. So I ran away. I was a fourteen year old assassin I couldn't cope. So I tried to make it go away. I-I filled the tub -I didn't turn off the water and for that I'm glad- I pulled out the razor, and I... I did it quickly before I lost the courage."

"That wasn't courage Jeffery. That was cowardly, and it was selfish!" Jamie yelled.

"I know, I know that now. Anyway, the person in the room below me came to investigate why water was leaking into his room. I had passed out by the time he arrived. He called 911 and off I went to the hospital. They let me go after three weeks. I called Sydney got him to pretend to be my grandfather. I told him everything I remembered at the time, and I begged him not to tell anyone. I had to get him to come or else they wouldn't release me," Jeff continued

"It's been five years. How could you not tell me?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie I tried to kill myself over it. I was ashamed at what I had done. You at the time where the most important person in my life, you still are, granted Alley runs a close second. I just couldn't do it, I didn't want for you to know that your brother was a murderer, and I didn't want for Mom and Dad to know that their son was a murderer," Jeff said.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Jamie questioned.

"No. I don't think so," Jeff replied honestly. "I've spent the past five years of my life trying to forget. I hoped that if no one knew it would all go away."

"Things like this don't go away Jeff."

"I know, but I hoped, I still hope. Jamie I'm..."

"My big brother," Jamie said placing a finger on Jeff's lips. "I'm still mad at you Jeff, I won't lie about that. But you're my brother and I love you. I don't view you as some vial creature. What you did Jeff, you did for me, so that I wouldn't have to. Look if you want we don't have to tell anyone. This can stay between Sydney, Keegan, Will, Alley, you, and me."

"No I have to tell Jarod and Morgan," Jeff said "They deserve to know who -what- their daughter is dating,"

"A good man," Jarod said entering the room.

"You know?" Jeff asked.

"Some of it not everything. I actually understood a bit of what Keegan was saying before Mike made him stop," Jarod replied. "It kinda scared me. Not what you did, but the fact I'm becoming so good a understanding gibberish," Jarod amended "I still find the story a bit fuzzy around the edges though. Care to sharpen them out?"

"I was a Centre assassin, they made me start when I was eight, my last assignment for them was two weeks before Jamie and I got out. One person every month for five years," Jeff said looking down at his hands.

"Have you killed anyone since you've been out?" Jarod asked.

"What? No, of course not," Jeff answered thrown off by Jarod's question.

"Good. Now I suggest you talk to Alley she's a bit upset," Jarod told Jeff.

"Wait, I just confessed to killing sixty people, and you're okay about it?" Jeff asked stunned.

"Yeah. Jeff, you did what you had to for you and Jamie to survive. Obviously you didn't want to do it, and you hate yourself for it. You show remorse for what you have done. You are not the only person in this house who the Centre used to kill people," Jarod said.

"No I'm just the only one who pulled the trigger," Jeff muttered.

"No you aren't. I've pulled the trigger, so has Sam. And Will well he..." Jarod trailed off not if Jamie or Jeff knew Will's secret.

"He let go," Jamie supplied

"So he did tell you?" Jarod said slightly surprised.

"He told me before he left this morning," Jamie answered.

"And he told me when I went upstairs," Jeff spoke.

"Good I was beginning to wonder if he would ever tell," Jarod said. "So Jeff, I once again strongly suggest you go and talk to Alley before she gets too angry that she tries to set you on fire."

"I will," Jeff replied.

"Good. Oh Jamie, Will told me to tell you he'd back in a bit he had to run a errand," Jarod said and left the room.

* * *

_November 21, 2010_

_1:42pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Manor_

"You're back," Alex said when Will entered the manor. Will had left for a short while after talking to Jeff and then speaking with Alley. In the living room sat the group of Black Files, save Mike, and Maddie. They were with Keegan, Alley, Zane, and Gabe on the enclosed patio. Pete was with his parents, Sam, Julia and Lex. The adults were questioning the boy trying to figure out where Mr. Parker had disappeared to.

"Yup, I'm back," Will said tossing a small white box from hand to hand.

"What's that?" Jeremiah asked. Will handed the box to Jeremiah. Jeremiah peered in side the box and then nodded his head at Will. "I'll be back," Jeremiah said handing the box back to Will

"So what is it?" Aaron asked

"A box," Will replied. Aaron shot his brother a look. "It's a gift for Keegan," Will answered.

"You got him the necklace," Jake said, it was more of a statement that a question. Will nodded his head.

"Where is Keegan?" Will asked.

"Hanging out with Maddie, Alley, Jace and Jack," Greg answered.

"How is Alley?" Will asked.

"She's been acting a bit weird," Rachael said. "Care to tell us why?"

"No," Will answered as Jeremiah returned. With a manilla envelope.

"What's in there?" Andros asked raising and eyebrow. Jeremiah emptied the contents on to the living room table. Out tumbled three silver chains, attached to each was a pendant of the eye of Ra, and from each pendant hung a piece of lapis.

"The boy's necklaces," Tobias said. Each of the children had a similar necklace, the only thing that differed was the stone attached to each pendant. All of the Russell children's stones were lapis. From Mike, Maddie, Keegan, Terra, and Tobias' pendant hung a onyx stone. Marc, Cassie, and Debbie's stone was garnet. Jeremiah, Melissa, Amy, and Greg's wore amethysts. Even Jeff and Jamie wore the same necklace with a cats eye stone.

Jason, Jack, and Pete's necklaces had been taken from them when they had been abducted. The necklaces had the been sent to Bobby. Bobby in return had sent the necklaces to Jeremiah so he, and the rest of the Black Files, Will and Alley would be able to pick up some sort of physic vibe off of the necklaces.

"Oh guess what?" Greg said fingering the necklaces.

"What?" Will asked.

"Mysteriously, Bobby managed to get transferred to the Delaware State Prison. He got a new cell mate too. John Cody," Greg said.

"Maybe I'll pay a visit to good ol' Bob and his new friend," Will said his eyes flashing red briefly.

"No you won't," Jamie said entering the kitchen, her arms crossed over her chest. Jeff behind her.

"Jamie..."

"I've known you for a long time Will. I know you have a temper. You aren't going near Cody," Jamie said.

"Hey I hear Jake calling us to help him with Keegan's file," Marc said suddenly.

"Dude I'm sitting right next to you," Jake said confused, Rachael elbowed her brother in his side. "Oh um yeah let's go take a look at that file," Jake said getting up from the couch. The rest of the children followed, leaving Jamie, Jeff, and Will behind. On her way up the steps Alex paused, and turned to look at the three teens.

"I will find out what's going on," Alex stated.

"And I hope that you know enough to respect other people's privacy, Alexandra," Will replied firmly.

"I'll respect everyone's privacy. But if this concerns me..."

"It doesn't," Jeff replied not meeting the girl's eyes.

"Yeah Jeff it does. Alley's upset and she's my sister which means this concerns me. Look I just need to know, is everything going to be okay? 'Cause we don't need anymore drama." Alex said.

"Everything's is going to be okay. This is about Jeff, Jamie, Will and I," Alley told her sister, as Alley entered the room.

"That's all I need to know," Alex said and continued on her way upstairs. The four teens stood in a circle staring at one another.

"Is it, Alley? Is everything going to be okay?" Jeff asked Alley.

"You tell me. Is there anything else you're keeping from me?" Alley questioned.

"No. I swear," Jeff said.

"Anyone else have something they need to share?" Jamie asked.

"No but I do have a question. Why won't you let me go pay a visit to Cody?" Will asked.

"To be honest William, I don't trust you. I think that you will try to hurt him, and between the four of us we have enough blood on our hands," Jamie stated.

"You mean between Will and I," Jeff said softly.

"No. I mean between the four of us. What you and Will did was because of Alley and I. Not to mention that you two are forgetting that Alley and I did perform sims. Sims that we knew were being used to kill people," Jamie told her brother.

"Where do we go from here?" Will asked.

"First big brother you need to stop quoting the Buffy musical. Secondly did you get Key's gift?" Alley asked. Will nodded towards the white box resting on the table next to Jason, Jack, and Pete's necklaces.

"And then?" Jeff asked.

"We find Parker. Get Adam back home, and reunite the family. Hopefully all before Chris, and Deb's wedding," Will said.

"You make it sound so easy," Jeff grinned.

"It is," Will replied.

"Speaking of Chris and Deb's wedding, have you been fitted for your tux yet?" Jamie asked Will.

"No not yet. I've had other pressing matters at hand," Will answered.

"Well the boys have been found which means you need to go and get fitted. You are Chris's best man," Jaime told him.

"God we aren't even engaged and you sound like a nagging wife," Will said scooping up the white box, the other three necklaces, and leaving the room before Jamie could hit him.

* * *

Up Next: Keegan learns more about his family, and Mike and Maddie's feeling about their new brother become clear as an argument between Mike and his father breaks out.

* * *

Make a writer smile...Review 


	33. A GIFT

Lizzie Lionheart- Here is Mike and Maddie's chapter. I wasn't able to post till now because I just got back from a comic book convention. I wasn't going to post till tomorrow but with all of your begging, I couldn't let you suffer any longer. See begging pays off.

As for why Lex asked for Michelle to be called Maddie for short, that is an excellent question. And one I don't have the answer to. But don't worry there will be one. Now the reason I chose Maddie as a nickname for Michelle is because I like the nick name Maddie, but I'm not overly fond of the name Madeline

And Will meant no -if you'll pardon the pun- ill will, towards his brothers. He was just teasing. And if it makes you fell any better Aaron takes a shot at Will towards the end of the chapter.

LJP- Glad you liked it. Major happenings staring in a bit. **MAJOR** happening not occurring till chapter 42. It will shock.

Angus Hardie- Excellent a new reviewer. I'm thrilled that you are enjoying it so much. And thank you for reviewing.

* * *

CHAPTER 32

A GIFT

* * *

_November 21, 2010_

_2:02pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Manor_

"Hey," Will said walking out on to the enclosed patio. There sat Mike and Maddie, little Keegan in between them as the three swayed gently on one of the two swings that decorated the porch. Across from the three siblings were Jason and Jack, sitting on the other swing, their legs tucked under them. The younger set of twins' faces lit up when they caught sight of their eldest brother.

"Hey Will, we were just telling Keegan about the family," Mike said indicating the scarlet suede, photo album stretched across Keegan's lap. Visible were a series of eight pictures showing, groups of siblings. Jarod and Morgan's children, Lex and Julia's, Ethan and Sara's and so fourth.

"What do you think of our family Key?" Will asked sitting down in between Jason and Jack. The twins scooted apart to make room for their brother.

"We have a big family," Keegan said his almond shaped blue eyes going wide. Will chuckled.

"We do have a big family huh?" Will stated smiling down at Jason and Jack who had snuggled into either of Will's sides.

"I don't think I'll be able to remember everybody," Keegan said softly, casting his eyes down as though he were ashamed of himself.

"Hey no worries little bro. We can barely keep each other strait. Uncle Sam started pinning name tags to us last year 'cause he couldn't keep us strait," Mike said. Keegan looked up at his brother an incredulous expression on his small face.

"He's telling the truth. On thing we don't do is lie to each other. We're family and we all trust each other enough not to lie to one another," Maddie replied. Having been lied to most of his life, Keegan found this information to be relieving.

"If need be sweetie we'll make you a chart, that has everybody's picture, their name, and their background information. That way you won't get confusion," Maddie said getting back to Keegan's worry that he would be unable to remember all of his family.

"No need," Will said.

"Will you seriously didn't make one did you?" Maddie asked her cousin.

"You try training over a dozen kids to use their powers," Will replied. Maddie just shook her head in pity.

"On another note, where's Key gonna room? I mean there's enough space in the mansion for him but that's on the second and fourth floor. But the forth floor is all the offices, and the second has all of the adults bedrooms," Mike said.

"Jace, Jack do you mind sharing your room with Keegan?" Will asked the twins. The six year old boys shook their heads. Will frowned slightly, the boys had returned to the laconic state they had been in the previous day.

"Sweet. We can take Key shopping," Mike said.

"Yeah with Daddy's credit card," Maddie said with a grin.

"What about my credit card?" Lex asked walking out onto the patio.

"We need to take Keegan shopping for clothes, bedding and stuff like that. I guess a set of bunk beds and a loft bed would be the best thing," Mike said as he began to mentally design the room for the three boys.

"Hey does Key have a middle name yet?" Will asked. "I want to draw up his papers and things later today."

"Of course he has a middle name, it's Markus," Lex replied.

"No," Mike said in a harsh whisper his face one of anger. "Don't do this to him."

"I don't understand," Keegan said frightened. "Did I do something wrong?" Mike's face softened as he turned to face his brother.

"You did nothing wrong Key. It's just... I need to talk to Dad alone," Mike replied.

"Why don't I take Keegan, Jason, and Jack with me. We can search on the internet for new furniture for their room," Will suggested.

"I think that's for the best," Maddie said staring at her father. "Keegan baby, go with Will," Maddie said picking the photo album off of Keegan's lap. Keegan slid off of the swing and followed Will, Jason and Jack in to the house.

"What is going on here?" Lex asked his arms folded across his chest. Mike launched himself off of the swing at his father.

"He is not Markus! Stop acting like he is! Have you learned nothing when it came to Uncle Jarod, and Chris? They are not the same person and neither are Markus and Keegan. I swear Dad if you do, it if you give him Markus as a middle name I will tell Keegan everything," Mike threatened, jabbing his index finger at his father's chest.

"Where do you get off?" Lex asked his anger beginning to match his son's.

"Where do you get off Dad? Do you think that you can get Markus back by pretending he's Keegan? Last time we checked you were a physic not a pretender. God do you think he'll never learn the truth? It's only a matter of time," Maddie asked tears ready to fall. "Dad, he was our brother. We know it hurts you to see Keegan, Dad. God it hurts us too. But please don't hurt Keegan by forcing him to be the son you lost.

"Fine, I'll try not to make Keegan into Markus," Lex said. Mike shook his head doubting his father's words.

"Don't try. Just don't do it," Mike snapped.

"Watch you're tone Michael," Lex warned

"Stop acting like an idiot Dad," Mike drawled.

"Enough you two," Maddie said stopping any further words from being said between father and son, that the two would later regret. "What about telling Keegan who he is?" Maddie asked.

"I don't think-"

"That now is the best time," Julia said interrupting her husband. Lex shot his wife a look.

"Julia I don't think that we should tell him at all," Lex said.

"You damn well better," Jeremiah said stepping out on to the patio.

"Watch your mouth Jeremiah Grey," Lex reprimanded. "And I don't remember you being a part of this discussion."

"I think I'm one of the few people -maybe the only person- in this house equipped to be in on this discussion," Jeremiah said his voice not betraying even a slightest bit of the anger he felt towards his Uncle. Normally reserved, Jeremiah felt full of passion when it came to the topic of telling Keegan who he was.

"What do you think Jerry?" Julia asked the boy after shooting her husband a reprimanding look.

"He should be told. It's his right," Jeremiah said.

"You think that he should be told, that's fine. But if you were in his position would you want to be told?" Lex asked. Jeremiah clenched his fist at his sides, his green eyes becoming cold, they were the only clues that showed Jeremiah's anger. Subconsciously Mike and Maddie backed a few feet away from Jeremiah. One of Jeremiah's powers was borrowing, and though he had only done it once, Jeremiah was more than capable of losing his temper and inadvertently borrowing Alex's pyrokinesis.

"I was in his position," Jeremiah replied curtly. "And I have no regrets knowing what I do. Granted it was a bit overwhelming the first couple of years but that was because I had no one to talk to, who understood what I was going through. Keegan will, he's going to have Chris, and the rest of us. So you need to tell him."

"Not to mention he'll find out on his own if we don't tell him," Maddie stated.

"What do you mean?" Julia asked her daughter.

"Will says that Keegan is a more powerful psionic than any one in the family, including Will," Mike answered. "When Will tired to take a peek into Key's mind, Key blocked him."

Julia's jaw dropped slightly, she knew that Will was powerful, the fact that Keegan could be more so powerful frightened Julia. She had always been grateful that Mike and Maddie were just pretenders with minimal physic power. She didn't know how Morgan and Jarod copped with five extremely gifted children, and three younger boys who had the potential to become just as powerful as their older siblings.

Julia saw that Lex's face grew stonier upon the new realization that he would more than likely be forced into revealing to Keegan that the young boy was a clone of Lex and Julia's eldest son Markus. Jeremiah on the other hand did not seemed fazed in the slightest by the news. Julia wondered if the boy already knew what Keegan was capable of, or if Jeremiah was just hiding his shock.

The boy was quite skilled in hiding his emotions, more so than any of the other children in his group. In fact when it came to keeping his emotions hidden Jeremiah gave Will a run for his money. Will -who was most defiantly his mother's child- tried to bottled up all of his emotions, but all of the fear, anger, pain, and frustration that he felt was revealed to all through his eyes.

Jeremiah on the other hand -who Will often compared to the red-haired werewolf, Oz from Buffy- was often quiet, and one could never quite tell what Jeremiah was think or feeling."So we're going to tell him?" Mike asked. A pained look crossed Lex's face. Unwillingly the physic nodded his head.

"Yes, we'll tell your brother who he is...Just not yet," Lex said.

"Dad," Mike said annoyed.

"Michael your brother is still trying to adjust to everything. I don't want to overwhelm him," Lex explained.

"Fine," Mike said easing up. "But his middle name won't be Markus."

"Don't we get to pick his middle name?" Maddie asked. "Alex and the others got to name Jace and Jack. Why can't we give Keegan his middle name?"

"You can if you like," Julia told her daughter, without consulting her husband. Julia was not quite happy with Lex at the moment.

"Matthew. His middle name is Matthew," Mike whispered. Maddie nodding her head.

"Matthew, God's gift," Jeremiah said. "Good name." Lex found himself agreeing. Keegan was indeed a gift.

* * *

_November 21, 2010_

_2:31pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Manor_

Will sat at the desk in Jamie's room typing away on Jamie's laptop. On Will's right sat Keegan, and on either of Will's knees sat Jason and Jack.

"Whatch typing?" Keegan asked.

"I am making up a birth certificate for you," Will replied.

"Oh," Keegan said, confusion then crossed the little boy's face. "What is a birth certificate?"

"It's a form stating who your parents are, what your name is, and where and when you were born. You wouldn't by chance know what day you were born would you?" Will asked Keegan. Keegan bit his bottom lip and stared down at his hands as he shook his head.

"Hey it's nothing to be ashamed of Key, my Dad didn't know when his birthday was till he was in his mid thirties. Don't worry we'll find out when your birthday is. Jake and the others are deciphering your file as we speak," Will told him

"Will when's your birthday?" Keegan asked.

"Alley and I were born May 9th 1991. Your big brother, and sister, along with Air, Andy, and Alex were born April 30, 1996. And these two munchkins in my lap were born..." Will trailed off as he glanced down at the twins in his lap.

"You three stay here," Will said sliding Jason and Jack off his lap and onto the chair. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." With that Will left the room, leaving the three six year olds behind.

"I'm confused," Keegan stated looking at the twins. Jason and Jack nodded their heads a sign to Keegan that he was not the only one confused.

Will ran down the hall, to the library, where the rest of the children were deciphering Keegan's file.

"Will there you are, I have a question to ask you," Jake said looking up from a mound of papers.

"No time," Will said.

"Will what's wrong?" Rachael asked concern in her voice.

"Forget Keegan's file, we have other matters much more important than that," Will stated.

"Will have they found a lead on old man Parker?" Greg asked.

"What? No. Listen we have things we need to get done. But where going to have to split up to do them."

"Will for those of us not following your nonlinear babble, could you please explain?" Jeff asked.

"Oh sorry, I got a head of myself," Will said grinning sheepishly. "Look the boys were taken before their birthday, and they missed it. I swore to myself that they would get their birthday. Granted we're missing half our family but the boys should still get their party, even if just a small one. They can have the real thing once we're all back home."

"Will that's brilliant," Alley said grinning.

"Actually Will it's perfect," Jake said as he glanced between the two sheets of paper in his hands.

"How so?" Will asked.

"Keegan's birthday is tomorrow," Jake said grinning.

"Sweet little brother has a full name and a birthday," Mike said.

"Keegan has a middle name now, that's perfect, I can finish his birth certificate now," Will spoke.

"Hey mister ADD, focus," Aaron said to Will. "What do we need to do?"

"Alley and I can whip up a cake for the boys, you guys up for a bit of present buying and party decorating?" Will asked.

"Always," Alex replied.

"I'm going to go tell Mom and Dad. After that we'll divide and conquer" Will said heading out of the room. "Oh and Jeff do you have those glasses you used on that pretend a few months back?"

"Yeah," Jeff replied looking at Will curiously.

"Can I borrow them?"Will asked.

"Sure," Jeff answered

* * *

.Up Next: It's Benny and Adam. Things aren't running to smoothly with the boys. Find out just what Will wanted with those glasses. Oh and Will breaks some bones. Who's? I'm not saying.

Please Review


	34. CHANGES

LizzieLionheart- Begging dosen't annoy me don't worry, if anything they make me happy to know that there are people enjoying my story as much as I am. And I'm so sorry about the wait for this chapter. A big thunderstorm Monday night,we lost power, and it fried my telephone too. I just got my phone line up at 11am.

And I don't mind you placing whishes I enjoy getting them and sometimes they remind me that I'm leaving things out. And I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter as much as you did.

Lady Jade Perendhil- Even though you didn't comment I glad you reviewed.

Pretender Fanatic- I do like messing with my characters. But no I don't plan on putting the kids through hell anytime soon. I felt they needed a change of pace. And I'm glad that you love Keegan as much as I do. Keegan was a surprise character, who only came about due to Erikstrulove begging for me to bring Markus back.

Buffarama- First I'm thrilled to have a new reader. Secondly, you deserve an award for reading this whole series in one sitting. I have more to say but I'm going to have to e-mail the rest of my response to you.

* * *

CHAPTER 33

CHANGES

* * *

_November 21, 2010_

_6:14pm_

_Galway, Ireland_

"Come on Benny, just two more," Adam urged the younger boy.

"Can't," Benny panted as he struggled to keep the tears at bay.

"Yes you can, Benny. I know you can," Adam said. "Come on two more turns and you're done."

Benny sat on an exercise bike, beads of sweat dotted his forehead, and veins stood out along his neck.

"Adam maybe that's enough," Steve said from his chair a few feet back from the boys. Concern was etched upon the sweeper's face. He hated seeing Benny,-he hated seeing his son- in so such pain. During the boat ride Steve had charted to get himself, and -at the time a comatose- Benny to the mainland, Steve had promised to Benny that if the boy pulled out of his coma then Steve would never allow for anything bad to happen to Benny again. Benny had held up his end of the deal, and now it was Steve's turn.

"Steve you aren't helping. If you think that this is all he can do, then he's going to think that is all he is capable of," Adam said between clenched teeth,

"You've pushed him enough today Adam. Christ you've had him at it for the past five hours."

"And it will be six tomorrow," Adam snapped. "Now come on Benny just two more and we can stop."

"I c-,"

"Don't," Adam hissed. "Don't tell me you can't Ben. You can, I know it and so do you."

Benny shook his head wearily. Adam caught Benny's face in his own hands. "Do you want to remain in that wheelchair your whole life?" Adam asked anger quite evident in his voice, his grey eyes as cold as steel.

"N-no," Benny stuttered.

"Then start acting like you want to walk and turn those Goddamned, peddles," Adam said cooly. Benny found gooseflesh popping out along his arms. For a moment it wasn't Adam commanding Benny to peddle, but another boy. A boy who looked remarkably like Benny. It wasn't Adam's physical appearance that reminded Benny of Kaine. It was Adam's demeanor, his hard grey eyes, and cold voice.

It was the incentive Benny needed to peddle. The young clone gritted his teeth and tightly grasped the handle bars of the bike. With all his might Benny gave the peddles of the bike two rotations.

"Excellent Benny," Adam said his grey eyes sparkling, all resemblances to Kaine vanished.

Benny collapsed against the back rest of the bike, panting.

"Rest for a while kay. Then you can hop in the shower," Adam instructed.

"Kay," Benny said closing his eyes.

"Steve why don't you carry Benny to his bed," Adam suggested. Steve got up and carefully picked his son up. Benny leaned his head against Steve's chest, exhausted.

* * *

_November 21, 2010_

_8:21pm_

_Galway, Ireland_

Adam sat on his bed staring at five small electrical arcs that went from the tips of each of his fingers, and joined each other just above the center of Adam's hand.

"Uh, Adam what are you doing?" Benny asked the older boy.Jarred out of his concentration, the electrical charges formed into a ball and shot out of Adam's hand and towards Benny who sat confined to his wheelchair.

"Duck!" Adam yelled, Benny ducked down in his chair just as the energy ball flew over his shoulder. The tiny ball of energy fizzled just before coming in contact with the wall.

"So uh yeah. What are you doing?" Benny asked panting.

"I was practicing," Adam said. "Will, Alley and the others can change the level of heat of the flames they produce. I was trying to see if I could vary the voltage as well as size of my energy balls."

"Oh. So you ready to go out? Dad said he found this great little Italian place a few miles outside of town," Benny said.

"Yeah let me get dressed. You need any help changing?" Adam asked.

"No I can do it on my own," Benny said turning to wheel himself out of Adam's room.

"Benny..." Adam said getting up from the bed and placing a hand on the handle of Benny's wheel chair.

"I can get dressed by myself Adam," Benny replied tersely.

"Benny I just want to help, that's all. I put you through five hours of physical therapy today. I pushed you harder than almost anyone else would. I don't want for you to hurt yourself doing something stupid okay? I just want for you to admit that you need help when you need it," Adam said.

"I don't need help getting dressed! I'm not a baby!" Benny sapped and wheeled his way out of Adam's room. Adam went after the younger boy, making it into Benny's room before Benny could slam the door in Adam's face.

"I didn't say that you were a baby Ben," Adam said calmly. "Look, I couldn't help Pete, Jason and Jack, they were taken and there was nothing I could do to stop that. But I can help you, let me do that, please. Let me help you."

Benny searched Adam's grey eyes and saw that Adam wanted, no needed to help. Benny realized that Adam wasn't trying to insult, the young clone by insinuating that Benny was unable to dress himself. But when it came to such matters Benny could not help but be defensive. The words Adam had spoken to Benny earlier that day hurt Benny more than he cared to admit.

Adam had implied that Benny was weak, that he didn't want to go the extra mile in order to walk again. Benny had spent most of his life being strong, fending for himself when it came to Kaine and the monks. Save for Steve there had been no one Benny could turn to and even then Benny did not always go to Steve.

There had been a time, shortly after Father had stopped making his visits, that Kaine had forced Benny's hand over the top of a candle flame. Benny had received a third degree burn, due to Kaine's madness. Benny had never told Steve about the burn, in fact the boy went to great lengths to hide it from Steve.

'_It seems that not only do I need to learn to walk, but I need to learn to place my trust in people other than Dad and ask for their help,' _Benny thought to himself.

"Okay," Benny said out loud.

"Okay," Adam said smiling. "And Benny, about what I said earlier, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't," Benny said all to quickly.

"Yeah I did. I'm a pretender Ben. And while I'm not that great of a pretender, I can still tell when someone's upset and why," Adam said.

Benny noted that Adam too had his own set of insecurities.

"Don't worry about it," Benny said. "I'll make a deal with you though. I'll push myself harder and harder each day, and when I need help, I will ask for help. But you, you have to stop thinking so low of yourself. Adam you're twelve years old and have done more with you life than people who live to be one hundred and twelve."

"Beating heroin's child's play compared to beating your childhood," Adam said so softly Benny could barely hear him.

"Huh?" Benny asked confused.

"Nothing. It's a quote I read once in a book my cousin Pete gave me. Wastelands I believe it's called, by Stephen King. Part of the Dark Tower series. Pete's a big Tower Junkie, Alley and Will turned him on to it."

"Adam you're babbling again," Benny said.

"Oh sorry," Adam said blushing slightly. "Anyway the quote just means that it's hard to get over your childhood. Hell I still am a kid."

"Yeah but your not just _a kid_," Benny said.

"Compared to my brothers and sisters I'm just a kid," Adam said.

"Your brothers and sisters electrokinetics?" Benny asked.

"No," Adam replied with a smirk as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Then you're not just a kid," Benny said and wheeled himself into his room.

"You're right, I'm a freak," Adam replied wryly as he followed Benny.

"Welcome to the club," Benny said.

"When do I get my membership card?" Adam asked.

"It's in the mail."

Adam found himself smiling, joking around with Benny was almost like hanging out with Pete. _'But Benny isn't Pete,' _Adam thought. _'Benny and I didn't grow up together. Benny wasn't there when Mom died. Benny didn't stay up with me on the nights I had bad dreams. Benny did help me con the rest of our family out of over a thousand dollars one summer.'_

For the first time in a month Adam realized just how much he missed his cousin, his best friend. And Adam couldn't wait to get home to see Pete again. He couldn't wait for things to go back to being the way they had been.

But in the back of his mind Adam knew that nothing was going to be the same when he returned home. Too much had changed. Adam didn't even know the half of it.

* * *

_November 21, 2010_

_3:03pm_

_Sussex, Delaware_

_Sussex Correctional Institution_

John Cody had come to one conclusion over the past twenty-four hours. He did not like change. A year ago he had been happy, leading a life he loved. He had been loyal to his boss, and on good terms with his boss's family.

Now he was facing jail time for accessory to kidnaping. And though no one had ever received the death penalty for such an offense Cody knew that no matter what verdict the jury came back with, or what deal he made with the DA, he was going to die. By whose hands Cody did not know, but it was either going to be someone connected to the Russell family or the former Centre.

In fact Cody doubted he would even have a chance to make a deal with the DA or even go to trial, not if Cody's cell mate was the man he was believed to be.

Cody had never met Robert -Bobby- Jamieson, nor even seen a picture of the man. But just one look at his cell mate's smug grin and blue eyes, Cody knew that his cell mate was related to Morgan Russell.

He had yet to speak a word to Bobby. In truth he was too frightened to. Cody's hands shook and he quickly placed them under his armpits to still them. He didn't want for Bobby to know just how scared he was.

Out of the corner of his eye Bobby glanced at Cody, and saw the doctor's shaking hands. Bobby smiled, this was going to be fun, and quite easy at that.

"So what are you in for?" Bobby asked the doctor breaking the silence that had existed for close to twenty four hours.

"I-I'm..."

"Innocent?" Bobby asked facing the doctor. "Yeah that's what everyone says."

"Please don't kill me," Cody mumbled. The casual smile that had been gracing Bobby's face fell, and his blue eyes hardened.

"I've killed plenty. I killed my children's own mother. She, like so many of the rest of them didn't deserve it. But you... I'm going to hell Cody and I know it. Killing you won't damn me any further. Hell it might just redeem me some," Bobby sneered.

Bobby heard footsteps outside of the cell. Relief crossed Cody's face upon sound of the footsteps.

"What, you think they can protect you?" Bobby asked.

"Jamieson your lawyer's here," A guard spoke. Bobby turned away from Cody, smiling at the fear that shown in the doctor's eyes.

"Which one?" Bobby asked the guard. Bobby had several lawyers as well as several family members that liked to pose as lawyers

"Young one, looks just out of school. Named Aiden King," The guard replied.

'_Aiden,'_ Bobby mulled his name over in his head. _'Now why do I know that name.'_

His question was answered as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"William," Bobby nodded in the direction of his 'lawyer'. William _Aiden_ Russell stood on the opposite side of the bars in a pair of glasses and a suite looking much older than his nineteen years. "My how you have grown over the past... what has it been five months?"

"Six, but who's counting," Will replied. Cody sat up at the sound of Will's voice.

"No, no, not you," Cody whispered. "Please, don't kill me. I didn't want to do it they..." Cody stopped in mid sentence, his eyes closed, and his breathing slowed as he slumped back on the bed.

"You do that?" Bobby asked. Will nodded. "Neat trick, how long have you been able to do it?"

"Since I was nine or so," Will said shrugging his shoulders.

"Knew you were holding out on me," Lyle muttered.

"Yeah well, you know how it was. Me trying to survive each day. You and Raines beating the crap out of me."

"Don't sound too bitter Will. Besides I thought we were past all that," Bobby said and Will could hear a slight bit of genuine hurt in the older man's voice.

"Some things I'm over. The things you did to me, I can deal with that. It's what you did to-"

"Alex," Lyle finished "Look what I did I can't change. But I'd like to believe that given the chance I would. Will I hate myself for what I did to her."

"Here's the thing I never got. Why just Alex? Why not Alley?" Will asked.

"You have to ask Alley about that. She and I came to an understanding a long time ago," Bobby said softly.

"Bob listen, I know that you hate what you did to Alex. But she's my baby sister, and my loyalties lie with her, not you," Will said.

"I understand. So, how are the boys?"

"Jace and Jack are quiet, in fact they aren't even talking at all, really. Pete's seems like his usual self. But he's... different. Not that I expected for him to act like nothing happened," Will replied.

"And..." Bobby trailed off.

"Greg, Jeremiah and Lissa are just fine," Will said knowing what Bobby wanted to ask.

"Good," Bobby said. "Lissa told me about Amy. Another telekinetic in the family, congratulations."

"Thanks," Will said.

"Why _are_ you here William?" Bobby asked. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't to exchange pleasantries."

"What do you know of Shadow?" Will questioned.

"My God they really did it didn't they?" Bobby gasped.

"You knew? You knew and you never told us?" Will hissed his eyes going red.

"Calm down William," Bobby told the boy. "Yes, okay I knew what they were trying to do. But as far as I had been informed they never succeeded. I knew only of two clones that managed to make it just past a year. But not one of them as far as I knew lived to see eighteen months. I thought they had disbanded it."

"What was Shadow supposed to be?" Will asked no longer quite as angry with Bobby.

"By the look of your face you already know," Bobby said.

"His them combined. He's the ultimate Black File," Will whispered

"He's powerful isn't he. More so than you I'm guessing."

"That he is. I tried to peek inside his mind, and not only did he block me he sent me flying into a wall," Will admitted. Bobby let out a low whistle. "You know anything else about him?"

"Shadow..."

"Keegan," Will corrected.

"Keegan was Raines and Cox's baby, so I never knew everything that was going on. Most of what I heard was snip bits. But I did hear something that might account to how powerful he is. They had hard time trying to get the clo- children to live past a month or so. Cox discovered that you and the others like you don't have a lot of junk DNA, almost none. But Markus did, more than most people do, much more. Which was strange because Mike and Maddie don't,"

"And Mike was to be genetically identical to Markus, so was Maddie the only difference being she was a girl," Will said.

"Here's the thing. AB negative blood is what makes you all pretenders. Your lack of junk DNA attributes to your other abilities."

"That would mean that Markus wouldn't have any abilities. But that doesn't account for Keegan's abilities, he's a damn powerful psionic," Will argued.

"I can't answer that on, but I know who maybe able to. Remember when I told you that Shadow was Raines and Cox's baby?" Bobby asked. Will nodded his head. "A man -the same man in fact who is in the cell across from me drilling holes into the back of your head with his eyes- named Erik Wagner was place on Shadow."

"Really," Will said. Bobby caught the flash of red in his nephew's eyes as Will turned to face a rather perturbed looking English man.

"What do you know about Shadow?" Will questioned Erik, his eyes normal blue eyes now red.

"Why should I tell you, you filthily little lab rat?" Erik hissed.

"Shouldn't of said that," Bobby muttered.

"Because this filthily little lab rat can kill you and make it look like you had a brain aneurism," Will threatened.

"You couldn't do it. You're too much like your father," Erik replied.

"You're right about one thing I am a great deal like my father. But for what you did to my brothers he would kill you with out a moments hesitation. Why do you think they kept him and my mother as far away from you as possible?" Will asked.

"Your family can't touch me," Erich said but Will could hear the doubt in the older man's voice.

"Really," Will said amusement in his voice. "If that's what you wish to believe."

and Will turned to walk back to Bobby's cell.

"They cried for you," Erik said and Will froze. "And it was so easy to break them. Almost as easy to break young Gabriel's wrist."

"Defiantly shouldn't of said that," Lyle said in a low sing-song voice.

"So you're the son of a bitch that broke my baby brother's wrist," Will growled turning back around to face Erik.

"Why yes I did," Erik replied smirking.

"Why don't I repay a favor," Will hissed, his hand shot out wrapping around Erik's wrist Before Erik had realized what was happening he was cradling a broken wrist and Will was back by Bobby's cell.

"Did you get that from your mother, or was it from.."

"Getting the crap beat out of me on a daily basis when I was at the Centre?" Will finished.

"Yeah," Bobby said looking down at his feat. Will again heard the remorse in the man's voice.

"Glad to know your therapy is working?" Will sated.

"Yeah well it helps when a certain telepath uses his abilities to suppress my rage," Bobby replied. A look of shock passed Will's face, but was quickly replaced by a grin.

"You just figure that out?" Will asked.

"When I saw you knock out Cody. Here's the thing I don't get Will. Having the abilities that you do, having them when you did, why didn't you leave when you had the chance?"

"You know lately everyone keeps asking me that," Will said.

"You didn't answer my question," Lyle stated.

"Wasn't there a point in you life that you wanted to be the one who was rescued Uncle Bobby?" Will asked. Bobby was struck speechless by several reasons. For one he realized just how alike he and Will were. And for another it was the first time any of the older children had refereed to him as Uncle Bobby.

"I have to go. I promised Jamie I wouldn't even come here. She'll be pissed when she finds out," Will stated, picking up his briefcase by his feet.

"See you later then," Bobby said.

"Maybe," Will replied as he turned to leave.

"Will," Bobby called out. Will stopped but didn't turn around. "There was a time. But you see unlike you I wasn't strong, so I gave up hope and just...gave in."

* * *

Up Next: Jamie fusses at Will. Jarod realizes just how much his son loves Jamie. And Greg and Will wonder just how Keegan came to be so powerful.

* * *

Please review. 


	35. GROWING UP

Lizzie Lionheart- Glad you liked the Lyle/Will chapter, I thought that it was a good way to bring Lyle...er...Bobby back into the story. And I think I can have Bobby break some of Cody's bones. I just have to bring Bobby back again.

And yes Alex does still ware clothes from the boys department. As for Bobby getting out of prison that'd be a no. Not even for Chris's wedding. Now may be in a future fic for on of his own kids weddings or something like that. Eh I have to think about it a bit more.

As for Kaine not being Peter I'm not going to say yes or no to that one. But in reference to Pete learning that because of Will's past, Ford kept the boys hidden, Pete found out because he over heard Will, Morgan and Jarod talking. Not because his inner sense told him.

* * *

CHAPTER 34

GROWING UP

* * *

_November 21, 2010_

_5:10pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Manor_

"Where were you?" Jamie asked arms crossed across her chest, as Will entered the manor a paper bag in the crook of his arm. Will opened his mouth to reply. "And don't lie to me William or I'll have Keegan not only peek into your mind but I'll have him fling you against the wall again as well," Jamie threatened.

Will swallowed. He knew that Jamie would be upset, but he hadn't been banking on her being furious.

"I went to see Bobby," Will said as he walked into the kitchen, Jamie hot on his heels.

"After I told you not to go," Jamie said cooly.

'_Oh, is she pissed,'_ Will thought. "Actually you told me not to go see Cody. And I didn't."

"You knew what I meant," Jamie said glaring at Will as he put away groceries.

"Yes I did, but I need answers. Answers about Keegan. Bobby was the only person I knew who could offer them to me," Will said sighing, as he placed a dozen eggs in the fridge.

"Did you get them?" Jamie questioned, her tone softer upon understanding why Will had gone to see Bobby. But that didn't mean she still wasn't somewhat angry.

"Yes, but with them I received more questions," Will said.

"Like what?" Jamie asked.

"Like why Keegan is able to do the things he can. According to Bobby the reason that I'm a pyrokinetic, Amy's a telekinetic, Mike and Maddie are psychics, etcetera, etcetera is because of our lack of junk DNA. Well Markus had junk DNA, a great deal of it. More so than most people. Which could mean that the reason that he died was because someone screwed up when engineering his genetics. But that doesn't explain Mike and Maddie's lack of junk DNA. Mike and Markus were genetically identical," Will said.

"Were they?" Greg asked entering the kitchen, and hopping up on the counter. Will shot Greg a look and Greg slid of the kitchen counter and on to a stool.

"What do you mean Greg?" Jamie asked.

"Genetic engineering a human is difficult _now_. Granted the Centre had the top scientist in the world but still what they were capable of nineteen, twenty years ago only made genetic engineering a little easier than it was ten years ago," Greg said.

"I still don't get it," Jamie admitted.

"Let's look at it this way. Chris is Uncle Jarod's clone. Do you have any idea how many attempts they made to create Chris until they perfected the cloning technique? Hundreds. Well unlike with Chris, the Centre only had two trials when it came to creating Aaron, Andros and Alex. One guess as to who they were," Greg said.

"You and Jerry, and Mike and Markus." Will said understanding dawning upon his face.

"Yup," Greg replied. "My guess is that they used a bit of cloning to create us. But it didn't come out right because they tried to alter our genes to give us our powers. That's why Jerry has an inner sense and Lissa I don't. That's why Markus had so much junk DNA and Mike and Maddie don't. We were the trials for creating Aaron and Andros. The Centre couldn't screw up with Air and Andy because they were the ultimate children from a pairing. The children of the Centre's top pretender and a pretender with an inner sense," Greg explained.

"But what about Alex, Lissa, and Maddie. How do they fit into all of this?" Jamie asked.

"Three sets of triplets. With each wet there were three embryo's, all genetically identical save for one thing. One of them has an extra X-chromosome. You see the sex of an embryo is determined at the time of fertilization. So the Centre made sure that one of the three eggs was fertilized with a 'female' sperm," Will answered.

"So you two are saying that out of the three sets of triplets only Aaron, Alex, and Andros turned out right." Jamie said

"Well maybe not "right"," Greg grinned making air quotations.

"Hey lay of my brothers and sister," Will said tossing a dish cloth at Greg.

"Dude your baby sister is psychotic. Do you know how many time she has threaten to set someone on fire?" Greg asked.

"Yes but how many time has she actually done it?" Will retorted.

"In the past year? Well lets see there was that time Jake..." Greg began.

"Jamie what was your question again?" Will asked cutting Greg off.

"Are Air, Andy and Alex, the only set of triplets who turned out 'right'?" Jamie repeated.

"As far as we know Air, Andy, and Alex are exactly what the Centre was going for. But hell as far as the Centre knew Greg, Jeremiah, and Lissa was what they were going for. They never learned that Jeremiah developed an inner sense and Greg and Lissa didn't. They knew that Lissa, and the rest of the girls wouldn't be exactly the same as their brothers. But they still hoped that the boys would be identical."

"My head hurts," Jamie said. "Unlike you two I was never placed on any project that even dealt remotely with genetic engineering, most of what I did involved designing machines. But how come you all don't think that Keegan isn't Mike's...you know?"

"Mike, Maddie said he's not," Greg stated.

"And it's just that simple?" Jamie asked.

"Look, take it from me. Keegan came from Markus. I have it on the highest authority," Greg said and his eyes went wide. Will approached his cousin.

"What do you know Gregory?" Will asked.

"I've been sworn to secrecy," Greg said bitting his bottom lip.

"By who?" Will asked.

"No one who worked on Shadow," Greg replied meekly.

"What about someone working on deciphering Shadow's files?" Will questioned.

"I can't tell you," Greg said guilty.

"Who in this house got a new power Gregory?"

"Will please. It doesn't matter okay. They have it under control and they aren't endangering anyone. Let's just leave it at that. You don't need to worry," Greg said.

"Okay," Will replied. "But I'm going to need to find out eventually."

"I'll make sure they tell you. But right now they want for everything to settle down a bit."

"Alright I can work with that," Will said.

"Good," Greg replied. "So um, in other news I heard you went to see Bobby," Greg stated looking down at the tile floor.

"I told him that you all were good," Will said answering Greg's silent question. "And he asked first."

"Good," Greg repeated softly. "So, do you need any help?"

"No I'm fine," Will said.

"Kay then, I'll be upstairs helping the others," Greg said as he got off the stool leaving Jamie and Will alone.

"One would think that after six years things wouldn't be so tense between Bobby, Greg Lissa and Jer," Jamie commented handing Will a bag of flour.

"I think that Greg and Lissa have forgiven Bobby much more than Jerry has. And they want to forge a stronger relationship with him. But it's hard for them for several reasons, Jerry can't forgive Bobby for killing his birth mother, nor can he forgive Bobby for what he did to Alex. Bobby never really hurt Lissa or Greg, so it's easier for the two of them to let go of the past."

"But then there is also the fact that Lissa and Greg don't want to offend Uncle Sam and Aunt Jen by trying to forge a stronger relationship with Bobby. Sam and Jen have loved those three kids for as far back as I can remember," Will said.

"Which kids?" Jarod asked entering the kitchen.

"The set of triplets that don't belong to you and Mom," Will replied.

"How did your visit with Lyle go?" Jarod asked his son. It had been over ten years since Kyle had been killed at the hands of Bobby, but Jarod -not even for Jeremiah, Greg and Melissa- could call Bobby anything other than Lyle.

"I learned a few things about Keegan from Bobby. I also tried to get a few things out of Keegan's trainer but after I broke his wrist he wasn't much for talking.

"You did what?" Jamie growled.

"Don't even start okay. He had it coming. After what he did to Jason, Jack and Pete -and god knows what he did to Keegan- that sonofabitch is lucky I didn't out right kill him," Will told Jaime.

"Will calm down you're eyes are red," Jarod told his son. Will took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Jamie stared at her boyfriend.

"What?" Will asked her.

"Don't kill him," Jamie said. "If you do you're no better than the rest of them."

"She's right Will," Jarod said.

"He still needs to pay for what he did to the boys," Will said.

"And he will. They all will. But we have to let the court system deal with them," Jarod told Will.

"The court system doesn't always prevail Dad and you know that better than anyone," Will protested.

"We have to give it a try first William," Jarod replied.

"Fine but I want to try the case."

"No," Jarod said simply.

"What why not?" Will asked.

"Um lets see. For one you are not a district attorney. Two no judge would allow it even if you were a district attorney for the state. You are connected to the case," Jarod answered.

"I could pretend," Will said.

"Yes but the defense would know who you are. Will I know how much you want to make this up to your brothers, but you must think rationally. You can't try the case."

"I know," Will sighed.

"And you need to stop fearing that they boy's are going to be taken again," Jamie said softly. Will looked at her in shock.

"I-I never said," Will stuttered.

"I've known you for a long time William. You didn't have to say it for me to know," Jamie said smiling gently. "You have to stop being afraid Will." Will looked down at his feat

"Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering," Will mumbled. He then looked back at Jamie grinning.

"God I'm dating a dork. You're a genius William, try reading something other than Star Wars novels," Jamie said and left the room.

"Yes dear," Will called after her.

"You love her," Jarod stated.

"Madly," Will agreed.

"I'll talk to your mother about the ring," Jarod sighed

"Dad I just gave Jamie a promise ring," Will said and Jarod sighed again, but this time it was a sigh of relief. Will chuckled. "I really had you and Mom scared huh? Why?"

"It's not that your mother and I aren't aware that you and Alley are nineteen and on your way to being twenty. It's just that..."

"You and Mom don't want to be aware that Alley and I are nineteen and on our way to being twenty," Will finished.

"Exactly," Jarod replied. "Your Mom and I missed so much of your and Alley's childhood, that we just want for the two of you to remain children for a bit longer."

"Dad we'll always be your kids," Will said.

"I know," Jarod said. "I'm just not ready for you all to start the next step of your lives. Just because my kids are growing up doesn't mean I have to like it."

"That's understandable," Will stated. "But you need to get ready soon Dad, 'cause Jeff is about ready to propose to Alley."

Will grinned cheekily at his father's dumbstruck expression, clapped him on the back and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Up Next: The boy's get their party, and Jason and Jack get a special gift from their Uncle Sam. Meanwhile Keegan starts to find his place in his new family.

Please review


	36. BIRTHDAY

Loveroffanfics- I'm glad you find joy in Will causing the bad guys misery, I do too. I'll shed more light on to Keegan's past a bit later in the story, I promise. As for continuing after the trilogy, we'll see. More than likely I will, but I have to get some more ideas, and finish the Buffy story I'm currently working on.

Lizzie Lionheart- Normally I don't post this early but since you gave me such a compelling reason to, and since there was such a large gap of time between my last two post here you go. I hope this chapter cheers you up.

* * *

CHAPTER 35

BIRTHDAY

* * *

_November 22, 2010_

_3:15pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Manor_

"Ouch," Alex hissed as Greg stepped on her foot.

"Sorry Katie," Greg apologized whispering.

"Maddox pass me the streamers," Lissa commanded Maddie softly. The Black Files, Julia, Morgan, and Lex were decorating the livingroom and diningroom of the manor for a surprise birthday party for Keegan, Jason, and Jack.

While the others were decorating, Will, Alley, Jaime, Jeff, Sam and Jarod were all in the kitchen cooking a big feast for the boys. Ethan had left the night before, returning to the safe house to help his wife Sara with their younger children.

"Hey are you all almost done?" Alley asked entering the living room as she carried a large platter with three layered chocolate cake, with chocolate icing.

"Oh God that looks so good," Marc groaned as he tired to wipe away some icing with his finger.

"Touch it and you'll comeback missing a finger," Alley threatened. Marc quickly snatched his finger back.

"Tiger watch the cake for me I forgot the strawberries and chocolate shavings," Alley asked Peter.

"Kay," Pete said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks sweetie," Alley said pressing a quick kiss to Pete's forehead. Alley then headed back into the kitchen.

"Hey Pete let me have just a little taste," Marc begged. Pete shook his head. "Aww come on Tiger, Alley doesn't have to know, and what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Marc step away from the cake," Alley commanded from the door of the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am," Marc said weakly as Alley returned to the cake a bowl of strawberries and another bowl of chocolate shavings in either hand. She proceeded to decorate the cake placing the shavings of chocolate on the sides of the cake and strawberries around the edge of the cake and a few on top.

"So how many candles should I put on it?" Alley asked her mother.

"You could do eighteen. Six candles for each of the boys. Or you could just do six candles total," Morgan suggested.

"Do eighteen. Fire's pretty," Aaron suggested. Alex and Andros nodded their heads in agreement.

"You three are pyrokinetics not pyromaniacs," Morgan sighed.

"Close enough," Jake snickered.

"Don't make me hurt you," Alex threatened.

"You know Aunt Morgan your daughters are extremely violent. Maybe you should think of investing in anger management classes for them," Tobias suggested.

"Haha Toby," Alex and Alley said dryly.

"Are they almost finished with dinner? The boys will be up from their naps soon," Cassie said glancing at the grandfather clock in the hallway.

"Dinner is just about done," Sam said entering the dining room. "Jerry, Greg, Lissa grab a few platters and help Will with whatever he needs"

"Yes sir," Greg replied and he and his siblings went into the kitchen.

"Where are you going little brother?" Morgan asked Sam as he pulled on his leather jacket.

"I have one last gift that I need to pick up for the boys," Sam said grabbing his keys and wallet off of the table next to the door. "Don't worry I'll be back in a few minutes."

Morgan looked after he adoptive brother inquisitively, and shook her head as Sam walked out the front door.

"What is he up to now," Morgan muttered.

* * *

_November 22, 2010_

_3:39pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Blue Cove Airport_

"Daddy," Squealed Amy as she leapt into her father's arms. Behind Amy was Jen carrying both her and Amy's luggage.

"Hey there Big Girl," Sam said twirling Amy in his arms. "You miss me?"

"Um, maybe," Amy said grinning.

"You hear this?" Sam asked his wife. "Maybe?"

"I missed you dear," Jen said placing a kiss on Sam's lips.

"Eww," Amy said wrinkling her tiny nose.

"That's right. Kissing is eww. Always keep that in mind," Sam said. Now why don't we get over to the manor. I bet Zane and Gabe will be psyched to see you."

"Momma said I get to meet my new cousin too," Amy said.

"That's right. You get to meet your cousin Keegan," Sam said as he buckled Amy into the back seat.

"Is he special like me?" Amy asked.

"Yes he is," Sam answered. _'And so much more,' _Sam thought silently.

* * *

_November 22, 2010_

_3:45pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Manor_

"Hey I'm back," Sam said softly as he led Jen and Amy into the manor. "Are the boy's awake yet?"

"No," Morgan said as she set the table for the boys' party. "But Will is going to wake them in the next five minutes or so if they aren't awake yet. So Sammy where did you go?"

"Airport," Sam replied. Morgan looked up from the table and saw that Sam was holding Amy in the crook of his arm, beside Sam was Jen holding his hand.

"Hi Auntie Morgan," Amy said cheerily.

"Hi Amy," Morgan smiled. "I hear you got yourself a power."

"Yup. Jeremiah taught me how to control it a little, and Grampa Sydney showed me some too," Amy replied.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice," Greg said entering the diningroom.

"Greg," Amy said when she caught sight of her brother.

"Hey there Big Girl, Dad never mentioned you and Mom were coming down," Greg said taking Amy from Sam's arms as he gave his mother a quick hug.

"Momma nor Daddy told me either," Amy admitted.

"That's why it's called a surprise," Sam said dryly.

"Come on Ames, let's see what everyone's up too. Hey did you know our new cousin Keegan's a telekinetic just like you," Greg told his baby sister.

"Really?" Amy asked as Greg carried the little girl upstairs.

"Really," Greg replied.

"It's good you brought Amy," Morgan said watching Greg and Amy up the stairs.

"I thought so too," Sam agreed.

"Sam could you take my and Amy's things upstairs?" Jen asked her husband.

"Sure," Sam said and grabbed Amy and Jen's things and carried them upstairs.

"It's just us now, tell me how your feeling," Jen said placing a hand on Morgan's shoulder. Morgan took a deep breath and looked up at her sister-in-law.

"I'm fine," Morgan said meeting Jen's eyes.

"Really?" Jen asked.

"Well I have no intentions of having any of my children out of yelling distance for the rest of their lives," Morgan replied with a joking voice, but Jen could tell that Morgan was more than partly serious.

"I don't know how you're even able to keep them out of sight," Jen stated.

"I made Jarod go out and buy a baby monitor," Morgan confessed. "Someone is always in the room with the boys at all times. Usually Will, Alley, the triplets, Jarod, or myself, and surprisingly Jeremiah has also spent a while looking after the boys. At night Gabe and Zane sleep in the room with Jarod and me, Pete stays with the older kids, and Keegan with Lex and Julia. Will and Alley have obtained less than five hours of sleep in the past two days, not that they slept much anyway. And I know that last night Will came into my and Jarod's room to watch the twins sleep."

"We may have gotten the boys back Jen, but it's not over. Not by a long shot," Morgan said shaking her head.

"The nightmares?" Jen asked.

"The boys or mine?" Morgan asked her eyes filling with tears. Jen pulled her sister-in-law into her arms.

"I can tell you that everything is going to be okay," Jen offered. "But I'm not. We both know that this is all going to take a lot of time. We have sixteen kids who are still trying to deal with issues concerning the Centre, and we got them out seven years ago. Luckily the boys were only taken for less than a month but we still that their recovery is not going to be quick or easy."

"I never wanted this for my boys, for any of my children." Morgan said stepping out of Jen's embrace.

"None of us did. And the thing is it's not just Gabriel, Zane, Pete that have to deal with their abduction. Jeremiah told me that after Amy discovered that she was a telekinetic she said she didn't want to be a freak because she didn't want to be taken too," Jen told Morgan.

"They don't deserve this type of life. I wish for them that they could be normal," Morgan sighed.

"We don't," Alex spoke up as she and Jeremiah came down the steps.

"You don't?" Morgan questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Sure we spent the first seven years of our lives in hell," Alex shrugged.

"Endured more pain in the first few years of our childhood than the average gladiator did during Roman times," Jeremiah added.

"And have more psychological issues each, than the whole Delaware State Psychology Ward combined." Alex continued.

"But hey we enjoy having our powers," Jeremiah replied shrugging.

"And fire... pretty," Alex said nodding her head and smiling.

"God Jake is right my kids are pyros," Morgan sighed. "Are your brother's awake yet?"

"Nope," Alex replied.

"Then go wake them. If they sleep any longer they won't be able to sleep tonight," Morgan told the children.

"Yes ma'am," Alex and Jeremiah replied and the two climbed the steps to wake the boys.

"Jason, Jack, Keegan it's time to get up," Alex said gently shaking the boys awake. The three boys rubbed the sleep from their eyes. It amused Alex that Keegan's movements were becoming in sync with Jason and Jack's.

"You three hungry?" Jeremiah asked the boys. The three of them nodded their heads as they yawned. Alex made a mental note to tell Will just how much Keegan's movements were becoming like Jason and Jack's.

"Hey guess what, you three have a visitor," Alex told the boys as she and Jeremiah led them out of the room.

The boy's looked up at Alex and Jeremiah and each of the six year olds raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Follow us and you'll find out," Jeremiah replied. The five of them walked down the hall to the room in which the Black Files were sharing. There in the room sat the rest of the Black Files, Will, Alley, Jamie, Jeff, and much to Jason and Jack's delight Amy.

A grin crossed both Jason and Jack's face when they caught sight of Amy. Greg nudged Amy who was sitting in his lap. Amy looked up and saw her cousins, she leapt out of Greg's lap and ran over to Jason and Jack. The girl flung her arms' around the twin's shoulders. Jason and Jack momentarily flinched at her touch but just relaxed almost instantly.

"Hi," Amy whispered in the twin's ears.

"Hi," Jason and Jack whispered back. Will smiled Jason and Jack had not spoken since the previous day. He was glad that Amy was there and able to get the boys talking again.

"Missed you," Amy said.

"Missed you," The twins echoed.

"Don't leave me again," Amy demanded.

"Promise," Jason and Jack replied.

"Kay," Amy said and let the twins go.

"Hi," Keegan said not meeting Amy's eyes.

"Hi," Amy echoed. "Are you Keegan?" Keegan nodded his head. "You're a telekinetic like me and Alley." Keegan looked up at Amy and cocked his head to the side. He stared at her for a few moments and Amy stared back not blinking.

"You don't have to be afraid. We're safe. They won't let anything happen to us," Keegan told Amy.

"Promise," Amy asked.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Keegan replied.

"That's not a promise," Amy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're right," Keegan agreed. "I can promise you that they won't _willingly_ allow for anything to happen to us."

"I can work with that," Amy stated. Jeremiah suppressed a grin, Amy had subconsciously imitated Lissa.

"Why don't we all head downstairs," Will suggested.

The group of children head down the stairs upon the sight of the decorated livingroom and diningroom Jason, Jack and Keegan's jaws dropped.

"Happy birthday," Will whispered to the boys. "Albeit it belated for two of you. But as for you Keegan we have the correct day."

"I don't understand?" Keegan stated.

"It's your birthday squirt and we're celebrating it," Mike explained.

"Why?" Keegan asked.

"Like he said little dude it's your birthday, the day you were born, thus reason for us to throw you a party that involves ice cream and cake," Marc replied.

"And you get presents," Amy added.

"What they said," Maddie said. "But it's also a day we celebrate you."

"Why?" Keegan asked again.

_because they love you_

Keegan heard his Uncle Andrew say in his head._ 'Why,' _Keegan thought silently.

"Because you're our family," Will said reading the little boy's mind.

* * *

Up next- Keegan ponders his family's love for him. Amy worries about Jace and Jack, finds herself a bit jealous of Keegan's bond with Jason and Jack. And the return of Sydney, as Morgan calls her father for a late night talk.

* * *

Please Review 


	37. UNDERSTANDING

LJP- That's strange chapter 35 didn't come up. I did for me when I went to check. Well you didn't miss too much. A bit of information about how Keegan came to be. But it wasn't too terribly important. I'm not sure if Lyle is allowed to kill Cody. But I'm pretty sure that Cody is going to get killed off. I just haven't figured out by who yet.

Pretender Fanataic- You're back! And here's a new chapter for you. Glad you liked the pyromaniac triplets. And there will be more of Amy in this chapter and the up coming chapters.

* * *

CHAPTER 36

UNDERSTANDING

* * *

_November 22, 2010_

_8:10pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

Keegan sat in the back bedroom putting together a puzzle he had received from Mike and Maddie for his birthday. He had to admit that he found his one-thousand piece jigsaw puzzle less puzzling than the concept of family. His whole life Keegan had wanted nothing more that a family. He understood the biological aspects of family but what he couldn't understand was the unconditional love.

The fact that his family felt such love for him immediately after discovering who he was frightened the small boy to the core. If such love could be formed so quickly, so easily, just how easily could it be broken.

"Hi," Lex said knocking gently on the door to the room.

"Hi," Keegan said softly looking up from his puzzle. Lex smiled at his son's British accent. Secretly Lex hoped that Keegan would keep his accent.

"It would appear that you are a showoff just like your siblings and cousins," Lex commented crossing the floor and kneeling next to Keegan.

"What do you mean?" Keegan asked. Lex gestured at Keegan's puzzle. The little boy had turned all the pieces face side down, and was a little over quarter of the way complected with his puzzle.

"Your puzzle was meant to be done so that you could see the picture as you complete it. The lines and colors in the picture gives you clues to help you solve the puzzle," Lex explained.

"But that just makes it easy," Keegan protested.

"For you it makes it easy for normal people it makes it solvable," Lex said with a wry grin.

"Oh," Keegan said and went back to his puzzle. The two sat in comfortable silence for a while until Lex broke it.

"Keegan what's bothering you?" Lex asked.

"Nothing," Keegan replied not meeting his father's eyes. Lex took his index and forefinger and directed Keegan's head so that the boy was looking at his father. Keegan flinched at first from his father's touch, but then relaxed realizing that he father meant him no harm.

"Keegan I know something is bothering you. Please tell me," Lex begged.

"Will... he showed me what love is... But I still don't understand it, I-I don't know how it works. I-I don't understand how you ... how you came to love me," Keegan confessed as he stumbled for words.

"Keegan you are my son. How could I not love you?"

"How can you?" Keegan questioned. "Would you love me if I weren't you son? If I biologically was not your son would you have come to love me in the short frame of time that you did?"

"Keegan, I can't answer that," Lex replied honestly. "I'd like to think that I would love you my son or not. But that does not matter because you are my son and I do love you."

"But would you come to not love me just as quickly as you came to love me?" Keegan asked fear in his eyes.

"How could I not love you? Keegan there is nothing that you could do that could make me not love you," Lex told his son. "Okay?"

"Kay," Keegan said nodding his head. Lex pressed a kiss to his son's brow.

"So how about I help you out with this puzzle of yours?" Lex said lying on the floor next to Keegan.

* * *

_November 22, 2010_

_8:15pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

"Will," Came a soft voice, Will turned his attention form Keegan's files and to the little girl that stood next to him.

"What can I do for you Miss Amy?" Will asked his cousin lifting her up into his lap.

"What's wrong with my Jasa and my Jack?" Amy asked Will smiled slightly over the fact that Amy was quite possessive of the twins, but then sighed.

"Jason and Jack are trying to cope with what happened to them when they were taken," Will replied.

"What did the bad people do to my Jasa and my Jack?" Amy questioned.

"Well they hurt Jack's wrist, that's why it's in a cast. And the boys were hurt in other ways as well," Will explained trying to gloss over certain facts.

"Daddy says the bad men took my Jasa, and my Jack cause they're special like me. But Why did they hurt them? Jasa and Jack aren't bad," Amy stated as she tried to comprehend why anyone would want to hurt her cousins.

"The bad people hurt the boys to break their sprits. The bad people wanted for Jace and Jack to believe that no one was coming for them. They wanted for Jace and Jack to believe that they were meant to do work for the Centre," Will explained.

"But that's stupid 'cause my Jace and my Jack are too smart to believe that," Amy said confidently. Will didn't have the heart to tell the little girl that she was wrong. But it didn't matter because with one look at her cousin's face Amy realized that Jason and Jack did come to believe what they had been told.

Amy frowned she hated that the actions caused by the bad men who took her cousins had such an array of effects upon her family. She had believed that once the boys were rescued everything would go back to normal.

"Do you miss them?" Amy asked resting her head against Will's chest.

"Miss who sweetheart?" Will asked the five year old.

"Jasa, Jack and Pete," Amy stated. For a moment Will was surprised by Amy's words. For one they had a beauty to them for such a young child. And then there was the fact that the younger children never ceased to amaze him with just how much they understood. Will supposed that he really shouldn't be so shocked, he wasn't dealing with ordinary children. But still Amy's words had an effect on him.

"I miss the boys very much," Will replied.

"Don't worry we'll get them back. All of them body and soul" Amy reassured Will. "We have to," She whispered. And again Will was surprised by Amy's words.

'_Amy has never been so... eloquent with her words,'_ Will thought '_It would seem that the boys abduction is having even more subtle effects.'_

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"When are we going back home?" Amy asked.

"Soon," Will sighed, "Soon."

"Is it safe for us to go back home?" Amy questioned. Will didn't want to lie to his cousin. As a child of the Centre Will had been feed more lies than he could swallow. But he didn't want to frighten Amy with the truth either.

"Do you remember what Keegan told you earlier today, about how none of us will allow anything to happen to you or the others?" Will asked. Amy nodded his head. "Well he was right. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"Kay," Amy said and Will could see it in her eye's that Amy understood that Will did not answer her question.

* * *

A short while later Amy made her way to the room she would be sharing with Jason, Jack, and Keegan. There she found the three boys working on a puzzle -a new one, Keegan had finished his previous one- in silence.

"Can I help?" Amy asked the three boys. They nodded their heads in unison, like Alex, Amy noticed that Keegan was starting to have the same movements as Jason and Jack. And for a moment Amy found herself jealous.

"They're still yours," Keegan said reading Amy's thoughts. Amy smiled, she had to admit she had grown found of Keegan during the short time she had come to know him. "C-can I be yours too?" Keegan asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Amy said. And Keegan smiled shyly. Amy than laid down on the floor in between Jason and Jack. The four of them worked together in a comfortable silence for close to an hour before their mothers and fathers entered the room.

"Okay you four it's time for bed," Jen said picking Amy up.

"We're not...sleepy," Amy said yawning as Jen placed her in bed. The boys nodded agreeing.

"Sure you aren't," Jen said smiling wryly.

"Lullaby?" Keegan asked softly, he enjoyed the fact that each night he was sung to sleep.

"Will, will be up here in a little bit to sing the four of you to sleep," Julia told her little boy.

"The other's will be up in a bit to say good night as well," Lex informed the children.

"You two tucked in tight?" Jarod asked Jason and Jack. The twins nodded their heads, and Morgan and Jarod kissed each of the twins.

"Night Mommy. Night Daddy," Amy said yawning again.

"Night big girl," Sam told his daughter.

The sound of footsteps were heard and Morgan turned to see the Black Files, Will and Alley outside of the door.

"Looks like the second wave has arrived," Morgan noted. "Night boys. And remember Daddy and I are just across that hall okay."

The twins nodded their heads and Morgan kissed them once more, before leaving. With their parents gone Will, Alley and the Black Files entered the room.

"Hey you four why don't we fix this room to the way it should be huh?" Will suggested

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I think the four of you can easily fit on to two beds," Alley said "So why don't we push two of the together?"

"Work's for us," Amy said answering for her and the three boys. Aaron, Alex, and Andros pushed the bed Jason and Jack was sharing up against Keegan's bed. Jeremiah went and picked Amy up out of her bed and placed her in between Jason and Keegan. Once everyone was re-tucked in they were bided goodnight by the Black Files, then Will and Alley proceeded to sing the little ones to sleep.

* * *

_November 22, 2010_

_9:23pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

Morgan reached for the phone and dialed the number for the safe house.

"Hello," Came a familiar voice.

"Hi Nicky," Morgan said softly.

"Morgan, how is everyone?" Nick asked his half sister.

"Good. The boys and Amy are sleeping, and the older kids are going through Keegan's file. How is everything there?"

"I hate to say it but with Amy gone things are easier. I swear her and Kat were about to rip each other's throats out," Nick replied. Morgan chuckled.

"Listen Nicky, is Dad awake still?" Morgan asked.

"Of course. He's old but he's not that old," Nick said.

"Let me talk to him, please."

"Sure thing let me get him for you," Nick said and put Morgan on hold as he went to get their father.

"Hello," Came the warm timber of Sydney's voice.

"Hi," Morgan said softly and for a moment she sounded like the little girl she was all those years ago.

"Morgan is everything alright?" Sydney asked concerned.

"Everything is fine Daddy. Or as fine as it can be expected," Morgan replied. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Ahh. Tell me then how are my grandchildren?"

"Up to no good as normal," Morgan said wryly. "According to Jarod your eldest grandchildren are to be engaged with in the next year."

"That's wonderful news," Sydney said cheerfully and heard Morgan huff on the other line. "I take it that you are not thrilled by this news?"

"William and Alyssa are too young to be thinking of marriage. They're only nineteen," Morgan argued.

"That they may be. But Morgan you and I both know that due to the circumstances surrounding their childhood, William and Alyssa were forced to grow up quickly," Sydney reminded her. "And because of that you and Jarod have been extremely supportive of William and Alyssa's open relationships with Jamie and Jeff."

"I know that. But is it wrong for me to want my babies to remain babies a little longer?"

"Of course not. But at the same time you must let grow. And letting them grow does not mean that you are letting go of them completely. But it does mean that you need to let go somewhat," Sydney told his daughter knowing that she was so frightened of losing her children. "I seriously doubt that with them getting married means that you will lose them."

"I know that. It's just that they are all growing up so quickly," Morgan said.

"Children do have a habit of doing that. Speaking of children I hear that we have a new addition to our family, Keegan I believe," Sydney prompted.

"He's such a sweetheart. And everyone loves him. Unfortunately Keegan's arrival has brought a bit of controversy between his father and the rest of the family," Morgan sighed.

"Alexander does not wish to tell Keegan who he truly is," Sydney stated. "It's not all that surprising. Alexander still grieves for the son he lost. He see's Keegan as a second chance to make up for the death of Markus."

"Yes but Lex doesn't understand that he is not the only person in this family who sees Keegan as a second chance. Julia feels the same way as does Mike and Maddie. Then there is Jake, even though he was a baby at the time Markus was born he still blames himself for Markus's death. All of us understand how Lex feel's not only did he lose a son but he missed out on years of his children's childhood. He needs to understand that all of us have been in the same boat one time or another," Morgan said.

"Then why don't you tell him that?" Sydney asked.

"I've just been so focused on the twins, Peter and everything with Will and Jeff I haven't had the time not energy to get into a debate with Lex. And speaking of Jeff why didn't you tell us about the time he ran away?" Morgan question.

"Ah so young Jeffery has finally come clean. It was hard for him to know what he had done, and it frightened him that he would be rejected by the people he had come to love. I agreed to keep his past secret so long as he would eventually tell Alyssa before the two ever wed," Sydney answered.

"So you're the culprit who has been placing the seeds of marriage into my children's heads," Morgan said.

"I did none of the sort. I love you dearly Morgan but sometimes you don't always see what is right in front of you," Sydney told her.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Morgan huffed.

"For so long you refused to see the love that Jarod held for you and you for him. I doubt sometimes that if not for your children the two of you ever would have gotten together due to your stubbornness. And when Alyssa and William began dating Jeffery and Jamie you -and Jarod- were unable to see just how serious it was. The news of their future engagement may come as a shock to you and Jarod but it's not much of a surprise to the rest of us," Sydney said.

"I'm just happy my other children haven't started dating yet. I don't think I could handle it right now," Morgan sighed.

"You may still have a year or two before that occurs. I doubt that if not for finding Jamie and Jeffery that William and Alyssa would have started to date. The four of them were lucky to find someone who understood the horrors that they experienced as children," Sydney replied.

"Now how are Zane and Gabriel?"

"Sleeping. They may sleep through the night with Amy here. They missed here so much, even though they aren't talking you can see just how much they missed her," Morgan said.

"The three of them are rather close. Almost as close as Aaron-Daniel, Andros, and Alexandra," Sydney commented.

"That they are," Morgan agreed. "Well Daddy I need to go,"

"Of course. Will I be seeing you soon?"

"Hopefully. We want to bring the kids home by next week. But we still think that it's best for the family to be split between the safe house and the mansion. I would like for you to be there though when we arrive home," Morgan told him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Sydney said. "Would you like for me to bring Christopher and Debbie with me as well?"

"I think that would be best," Morgan said as her thoughts went to Keegan.

* * *

Up Next: Our three favorite clones are having a few problems. Sydney tells Chris and Debbie the truth about Keegan, and the news has quite an effect on Chris. Benny's having bad dreams. And Keegan gets frightened horribly by someone in his family.

* * *

-Insert witty review plea here-


	38. CLONE WOES

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about the delay, but I was unexpectedly sent out of town and then onceI returned home I had problems uploading this chapter. Again sorry for the wait andI hope that you all enjoy this chapter

Nans- I brought Sydney back early just for you. And guess what? He's in this chapter too. Though only briefly, sorry. And I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter as much as you did

* * *

CHAPTER 37

CLONE WOES

* * *

_November 22, 2010_

_10:33pm_

_Bangor, Maine_

_Safe House_

"Christopher, I need to talk to you," Sydney said entering Chris and Debbie's bedroom. Debbie was laying on her bed reading and Chris was laying next to her typing away on his laptop.

"Sure thing," Chris said closing his laptop. Everyday it amazed Sydney just how closely Chris resembled Jarod. Sydney was well aware that Chris was Jarod's clone but the older man still found the thought somewhat fantastical. To distinguish himself from his older brother, Chris had dyed his hair red and wore contact lenses to tint his eyes green. But even still the resemblance was there.

"So what's up?" Chris asked.

"You know about Alexander and Julia's son Keegan correct?" Sydney questioning taking a seat in the chair at Chris's desk.

"Yeah sure. According to Alley the kids a real charmer, not to mention powerful. Sent Will crashing into a wall when Will tried to prob Keegan's mind," Chris said.

"Yes, well there is more about Keegan that isn't common knowledge among the family that are here. Mostly due to the fact that there are children around," Sydney spoke.

"Well what haven't we been told?" Debbie asked placing her book in her lap.

"To put it bluntly, Keegan is a clone, of Alexander and Julia's son Markus," Sydney said. The former Centre doctor looked over at Chris, Chris's face was impassive not showing if Sydney's words had affected him. Seeing that Chris was not going to reveal his feelings on the subject Sydney continued.

"Keegan does not know that he is a clone, he believes that he is Markus's twin. Alexander, or to be more precise, Julia, Michael, and Michelle have decided that Keegan should be told the truth concerning his creation. And Morgan thought that it would be best if you were there when Keegan was told."

"When do we leave?" Chris asked his voice betraying no emotion.

"In a few days. Morgan will contact us," Sydney told the clone.

"Okay," Chris said and reopened his laptop to continue his work. Debbie glanced at Chris and then looked at Sydney, she saw the worry in his eyes and knew that it mirrored her own.

* * *

_November 23, 2010_

_5:13am_

_Bangor, Maine_

_Safe House_

Debbie woke up to find that the space in the bed where her fiancee should have been was empty. She looked up and saw that Chris was sitting on the window seat his knees drawn up under his chin, his arms wrapped around his legs. Chris's hair -which he had grown out over the years- was hiding his eyes.

"Christopher," Debbie called out softly. Chris didn't move but Debbie could tell that he wasn't asleep and that he had heard her. Debbie got up out of bed and walked over to Chris. She put his hand on his bare shoulder and Chris flinched away from her touch.

"Chris, please talk to me. Don't shut down," Debbie begged.

"Why would they do it again?" Chris asked softly and Debbie could tell that he had been crying. The night before when Sydney had sat Chris down and told him the truth concerning Keegan, Chris's face had been a mask, not revealing any emotion of how he felt about the Centre creating another clone. Now it was obvious how distraught Chris was.

"Benjamin," Debbie said using Chris's first name oppose to his middle name, but not even that made him look at her. Debbie directed Chris's chin upwards so that she could see his chocolate brown eyes, see so rarely got to see them for Chris normally wore green contact lenses. His eyes were red from the tears he had cried, and Debbie's heart broke from the sadness she saw etched upon his face.

"You didn't know me my first years out," Chris said in a whisper. "I was a mess. I didn't know who I was, if I was Jarod, if I was just a duplicate of another person. It took me a while before I began to think of myself as my own person."

"You never told me," Debbie said not being judgmental.

"I couldn't. No one knows save for Jarod, my Dad and Em. I-I don't want for that little boy to go through the hell I did. No one should ever have to go through what I did," Chris said as the tears began to fall again. Debbie wrapped her arms around Chris and he wept.

His tears stopped a few minutes later and Chris was ashamed at how emotional he had been. He moved out of Debbie's arms and went to their bathroom to wash away traces of his tears. Debbie got up from her stoop on the window seat and followed Chris. She watched silently as Chris washed his face. Once he was done Chris folded up his washcloth and laid it on the side of the basin. He then stared at his reflection in the window for a long time.

Suddenly and without any warning Chris's fist connect with the glass of the mirror. Debbie jumped in shock but remained quiet as she drew closer to Chris. Chris stared dumbly at his bleeding hand, not until Debbie took his hand into her own did Chris come out of his stupor.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled as Debbie ran cool water over his hand, dried it, dabbed peroxided into the tiny cuts and then wrapped his hand in linen gauze.

"It's okay. Just don't scare me like that again," Debbie said he voice not showing any sign of anger or fear at Chris.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Chris said still looking at his hand.

"Hey look at me," Debbie said and Chris finally met her eyes. "I love you, for everything that you are."

"I love you too," Chris said and Debbie kissed him. The tension Chris felt left his body as he kissed Debbie back. Pulling back for air Chris tucked a strand of hair behind Debbie's ear.

"You okay?" Debbie asked him.

"Hand hurts a bit. But other than that I'm fine. I don't know where all that came from," Chris admitted.

"It came from you burring a decade of emotions and not dealing with them until you were forced to," Debbie said chastising him gently. Chris smiled wryly and the two of the returned to their bedroom. They laid back down on the bed, Chris wrapping his arm's around his fiancee's waist, burying his face in her hair.

"Do you regret knowing the truth concerning where you came from?" Debbie asked Chris.

"Some days I wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't known. If I had never been discovered by my family. And I realize that my life would have been nothing more that and elaborate lie that in the end would have driven me insane. Everyday Raines showed me pictures of Jarod telling me that Jarod was the person responsible for my parents' death."

"Had I stayed at the Centre, had I never been found, I would have woken up one day to find that I looked exactly like my parents' murderer. So no, I have no regrets," Chris answered honestly.

"Do you think Keegan will?"

"I only know about Keegan from second hand information. They say that he is a brilliant well adjusted boy, wise beyond his years. But how he will react to knowing where he came from I can't predict. He is, in all honesty, a wildcard," Chris replied.

* * *

_November 23, 2010_

_6:30am_

_Bangor, Maine_

_Safe House_

"Unca Chris wake up," whispered the voice of a little boy. Chris opened on eye to find his nephew Logan peering over the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong Logan?" Chris asked the boy.

"Can you watch cartoons wiv me?" Logan asked his eyes pleading. Chris buried his head in Debbie's shoulder to hide his smile.

"Go watch cartoons with you nephew," Debbie commanded Chris without opening her eyes. Chris resisted the urge to groan and got out of bed. He scooped the little boy up in his arm and carried Logan downstairs to the den.

"What do you want to watch?" Chris asked the boy.

"Star Wars: Clone Wars," Logan replied without hesitation, and Chris winced.

"Why don't we watch X-Men instead," Chris suggested.

"Okay," Logan sighed burring himself into Chris's side.

"Unca Chris?" Logan spoke after a while

"Hum?"

"Are clones real?" Chris froze. All of the children younger than Pete and Adam did not know of the true story behind Chris. The adults decided that they children would not be told -if ever- until they were much older. Jarod feared the knowledge of who Chris was being leaked to the public.

"O-of course clones are real Wolvie. But only clones of animals, like sheep and pigs. Humans haven't been cloned because it violates the ethics of many people," Chris said his voice not betraying the nervousness he felt.

"Oh," Logan said simply. And Chris thanked God that the little boy had dropped the subject. He also prayed that the reason Logan dropped the subject was because he knew the truth about Chris.

* * *

_November 23, 2010_

_8:37am_

_Galway, Ireland_

"Benny can I ask you something?" Adam questioned over breakfast. Steve had gone into town on business leaving the two boys alone.

"I believe you just did," Benny said, a grin crossing his face. Adam scowled. "Ask away."

"Do you think that Keegan should be told what he is?" Adam asked. Benny pondered the question for a moment.

"Yes," He said finally. "I don't believe that anyone, especially a child should be lied to. As it is the people in your family..."

"Our family," Adam corrected.

"Our family," Benny amended. "They have been lied to far too much. I don't believe that Keegan should be lied to by his own family."

"How did it affect you, leaning that you are a-a...clone?" Adam asked.

"You don't have to be so careful around the subject with me Adam. I have known since as far back as I can remember that I was a clone of Peter. I came to terms with my origins a long time ago," Benny said.

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable with the subject, it's just that back at home we always tiptoe around the fact that Chris is a clone," Adam stated.

"Why? Benny asked.

"Mostly because of the younger kids. Can't have them announcing to the world that their Uncle Chris is a clone. And then there's the fact we don't talk about it out of respect for Chris," Adam answered.

"Oh," Benny said absentmindedly as he pondered Adam's words. "Adam there is something I need to ask of you," Benny said after a moment.

"Sure," Adam replied.

"Don't tell your -our- family about me yet. If things are the way you say they are then our family does not need me to complicate matters," Benny said. Adam looked at Benny doubtfully.

"I guess you have a point. But I don't like keeping secrets from the people I love," Adam spoke.

"I understand but still do they need the added stress of me," Benny said.

"You aren't stress Ben, you're family," Adam argued. "Is it the fact that you don't want added stress upon our family, or the fact that you are frightened by their reaction to you?"

"Please Adam, can we just not tell them yet?" Benny begged not answering Adam's question.

"Okay," Adam sighed.

There was a reason Benny did not answer Adam's question. In truth Benny did not fear his family's reaction to his arrival. Nor did the fact that his arrival would bring stress have anything to do with Benny's silence on the matter.

The true reason Benny did not want to announce his presence to the family was because of the dreams he had been having. Disturbing dreams involving either he or one of his other "brothers" aiming a gun at blurry figures.

The night before Benny had another one of his dreams. It was different from all the rest and was what prompted Benny to ask Adam not to tell the family about him. In the dream he saw himself, Kaine, and Pete, each holding a gun trained at one another. Around them stood a circle of blurry figures. The three boys pulled the trigger of their guns, the bullets exited the chambers in slow motion and a girl screamed. Benny looked up and saw that one of the figures was no longer blurry. She was about the age of fourteen, with blue eyes, pale skin and long dark curly hair.

She and Benny met each others eyes, and the message in her eyes was clear.

Don't let this happen.

* * *

_November 23, 2010_

_12:45pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Manor_

Keegan proudly placed the last piece in the centre of his puzzle. Biting his bottom lip in concentration Keegan stared at his puzzle. Slowly it lifted in the air. Knowing that the next step would be the hardest part of his task focused even harder. Beads of sweat dotted the little boy's head as the puzzle rotated until it was face side up, then slowly the puzzle floated back down onto the floor.

Keegan grinned widely. It was the first time he had been able to flip his puzzle without it falling apart.

Suddenly a foot kicked Keegan's puzzle across the room. Frightened Keegan crawled backwards pressing himself against the wall. Shock crossed his face when he saw that the person who had kicked his puzzle was Pete.

"W-why?" Keegan stuttered.

"You were in my way," Pete said coldly. For the first time since he had been liberated from the bowels of SL-27 Keegan was afraid.

"I-I'm..."

"What telling? It's not like they'll believe you. Let's face it they'll never believe that I would do anything to hurt you," Pete sneered. Pete neared the young clone and Keegan bolted from the room. He ran to the third floor into the room the Black Files shared, Keegan flung open the closet door and closed it behind him. He then curled himself into a trembling ball.

In his six years of his life Keegan had learned on thing. You were safe in the shadows. They couldn't find you in the shadows.

* * *

Up Next: The family searches for Keegan. A rare look at two neglected Black Files -Tobias and Tera-. And Keegan gives his mother peace of mind.

* * *

Please Review. I rather like this chapter and would like to know what other people thought about it. 


	39. LOST AND FOUND

Author's note- Okay boy's and girls. I need some reviews. It's discouraging to only get one or two reviews every chapter. I won't hold my post ransom because it isn't fair to those that do review. But please for the sake of my self esteem drop a line or two. I just want to know if you liked the chapter or not. Any way enough with my rant.

LadyJadePerendhil- Alley and Jeff will get more screen time, but sadly it is going to be a while, try over twenty chapters. But on the good side there isn't going to be much of Jamie and Will either, you'll soon find out why.

And yes Pete does need he but kicked. And yes you will get an explanation on why Pete did what he did in Chapter 42. And what chapter 42 doesn't explain 43 will.

* * *

CHAPTER 38

LOST AND FOUND

* * *

_November 23, 2010_

_1:05pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Manor_

The manor was in chaos no one could find Keegan. Lex and Julia was trying their best not to panic, while Mike and Maddie were beyond panic and down right hysterical. Everyone was crowded in the livingroom

"Will are you sure you can't sense him?" Maddie asked tears beginning to form in her blue eyes.

"He must be blocking me," Will said a look of worry on his face.

"Wait where are Jace, Jack and Amy?" Alex asked. The group looked around seeing that Jason, Jack and Amy were no longer sitting on the couch where they had been moments ago.

"Alright look, no one snuck into this house to take the kids. They are here somewhere," Jarod stated. "Will, Alley see if you can sense your... Alex where are you going?" Jarod asked seeing that Alex had left the room and was headed upstairs.

"I think Jace, and Jack know where Keegan is. Over the past few days they've connected, haven't you watched them? Their actions are always reflecting each other," Alex said.

"Keegan's an empath it's not that strange that he would be reflecting the twins' movements.

"Then what about the fact that the three of them are talking without talking?" Aaron asked.

"Air what are you talking about?" Morgan asked her son

"I didn't pay much attention to it at first mostly because well, Alex, Andy and I do it all the time. Small stuff you know passing Alex the sugar even though she never asked for it out loud. Well that's what Keegan, Jace, and Jack have been doing," Aaron explained.

"They've never shown that they had any abilities other than they're pretenders," Jake said mulling over Aaron's words. "Yet they could be empaths. After all the five of you are," Jake stated looking at Will, Alley, Aaron, Andros, and Alex."

"That stupid drug the Centre gave us may have resulted in the boys becoming empaths," Sam said.

"Yeah and if I'm right that drug has also resulted in two other people gaining a new power," Will muttered. Greg shot his older cousin a glare.

"Look let's just go and find the kids. We can discuss this later," Tobias said tersely. The group split up each taking a different wing of the manor.

* * *

_November 23, 2010_

_1:05pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Manor_

Jason and Jack pulled Amy off the couch with them. Amy opened her mouth in protest but the twins silenced her with a shake of their heads. Slowly the three of them made their way up two flights of stairs.

"Do you know where Keegan is?" Amy asked the twins where they were out of ear shoot of the adults and the Black Files. Jason and Jack nodded their heads.

The trio entered the Black Files room. "I don't see him," Amy stated when she steeped foot inside the room. The twins walked over to the closet door with assurance and each placed the palms of their hands against the wood of the door. Satisfied Jason opened the door, and there on the floor laid Keegan curled in a ball.

Amy gasped and made her way over into the closet and knelt next to Keegan. Jason and Jack went into the closet closing the door behind them. Not wanting to be in the dark Jack reached up and turned on the closet light.

"Keegan," Amy said softly as she gently shook the older boy. Keegan did not respond. "Keegan what's wrong?" Amy asked frightened by her new cousin's behavior.

"Shadows safe," Keegan whispered. Jason and his twin exchanged looks and Jack quickly turned the closet light back off.

"In the shadows now Key," Jason whispered. "We're safe now."

"He sacred me," Keegan sniffled. "He was like Erik." Jason and Jack shuddered upon hearing Erik's name.

"Who scared you Keegan?" Amy asked.

"Pete."

"Keegan, Pete wouldn't try to scare you on purpose. It must have been accident," Amy said, she knew her cousin Pete. Pete was the kindest, sweetest person Amy knew next to Jeremiah.

"Said you wouldn't believe me," Keegan stated.

"We believe you," Jason and Jack said. Keegan stared at the boys in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Pete's different he's changed," Jack said turning the light back on.

"No more shadows Key," Jason said and made Keegan uncurl himself from the fetal position he was in, and sit up.

"We can't let them control us." Jack spoke echoing Keegan's words from when the boys first met. Keegan nodded his head knowing that the twins were right.

"He still scares me," Keegan said.

"But Pete won't hurt us," Amy protested. But looking at the expressions on the boys Amy was filled with doubt. "Pete wouldn't hurt us would he?"

"He's different now," Was Jason's reply.

"We have to stat out of his way. It's safer that way," Keegan said recalling his years he spent under Erik's care.

"We have to stay together too," Jack added. The other three children nodded their heads agreeing with Jack's words.

"Someone's coming," Keegan said. "They're looking for us."

"Is it Pete?" Amy asked.

"No. We're safe," Keegan said. A moment later the door opened revealing Maddie and Alex. Relief crossed the girls faces upon sight of their brothers and Amy.

"There you four are," Maddie said picking up her brother. "You had me scared little brother."

"'M sorry," Keegan apologized, relived to be safe in the arms of his big sister.

* * *

_November 23, 2010_

_3:53pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Manor_

"Keegan baby, can you tell me what happened?" Julia asked her son later that day.

"Nothing Mum," Keegan said softly.

"Baby you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Julia said.

"I know Mummy," And yet Keegan knew that he could not tell his mother about Pete. She wouldn't believe him, had it not been for Jason and Jack, Amy would not have believed Keegan.

"Mum, if I asked you a question would you reply truthfully?" Keegan asked his mother. Julia's breath caught, and Keegan could sense his mother's uneasiness.

"I won't lie to you Keegan," Julia replied, in that moment she had made her decision that if Keegan asked about his origins she would not lie to him, he would be told what he was.

"How did my uncle Andrew and my brother Markus die?" Keegan asked looking up at his mother with his big blue eyes. Julia let out a sigh of relief. This was a question she could answer with out too much difficulty.

"No one knows how your brother died, your cousin Will has a theory.You will have to ask him to explain it to you, because I don't understand it. As for your Uncle Andrew he died saving my life. Sweepers had spotted us during our escape, they fired their guns at me and your Uncle Andrew dove in front of the bullets," Julia said and Keegan could hear the sadness in his mother's voice.

"He loved you," Keegan stated simply.

"Yes he did," Julia confirmed. Keegan tilted his head to his side as though listening to a voice only he could hear.

"Uncle Andrew says that he has no regrets. That if he had to he would do it again, he would save you again," Keegan said softly. Tears began to fall from Julia's eyes.

"Don't cry Mum," Keegan said crawling into his mother's lap. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Sweetheart it's not you," Julia said wiping her tears away. For so long Julia had carried the burden of Andrew's death around, blaming herself. But now, knowing that Andrew -or at least the voice of Andrew- did not blame her took the weight off her chest.

* * *

_November 23, 2010_

_4:16pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Manor_

After talking to his mother Keegan had been left with more questions concerning just what caused Markus death. So Keegan left his mother's side and went in search of Will. Keegan found Will in the room that was once Mr. Parker's office.

"Will," Keegan called softly knocking on the door frame.

"Hey short stuff, what can I do for you?" Will asked looking up from a stack of files Keegan assumed to be his, Markus's, Mike's and Maddie's.

"Can I talk to you about Markus?" Keegan questioned.

"Sure thing, I need a break from these files anyway, they're giving me a headache," Will said. Keegan walked over to Will and climbed into Will's lap. "So what's buzzing around in that head of your's?" Will asked

"Mummy told me that you have a theory on how Markus died. She said she didn't know how to explain it to me but that you could," Keegan stated.

"Well it's not just my theory, it's Greg's as well, and it's based on information from Bobby," Will said grabbing the letter opener from the desk. With it he pricked the tip of his finger and a tiny dot of blood appeared. From one of the desk drawers Will reached for a glass slide and squeezed a few drops of blood on to it. He then took the microscope from off the shelf behind him and placed it in front of him and Keegan.

"My blood type -like your's- is AB negative, it is the rarest blood type there is," Will said focusing the slide on the microscope. "Only about two percent of the people with our blood type contain a certain anomaly, an anomaly that makes us pretenders." Will gestured to the microscope Keegan peered in and he saw a spiky yellow circle.

"Now the reason that we have all our other abilities, pyrokinesis, telepathy, empathy, and such is because of or lack of junk DNA. Markus on the other hand had a large amount of junk DNA, more so than what is healthy. And we believe that Markus's large amount of junk DNA is what attributed to his death."

"Will I die, like Markus because I'm his twin?" Keegan asked, Will heard the fear in the boy's words.

"You my be Markus's...twin, but from what I've seen in your files your blood structure is not identical to Keegan's. You, like Mikey have very little junk DNA," Will said reassuring Keegan.

"So I'm okay?" Keegan asked.

"You, young sir, are better than okay. You're perfect," Will replied

* * *

_November 23, 2010_

_4:52pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Manor_

Terra and Tobias laid on their beds opposite of each other, going through files. "That's it. I give up," Tobias sighed tossing the file he was studying on the floor. "I can't make heads nor tails of this code."

"This should be a breeze, we're experts in cryptology," Terra muttered.

"And yet we haven't gotten past square one," Tobias replied. "Maybe Jake and the other's are doing better with this."

"No they aren't. And to make matter's worse no one has been able to find just how Mr. Parker was communicating with Ford, Cody and the others."

"They aren't talking?" Tobias questioned.

"Ford knows squat, and Cody is too frightened to speak. As for the others they remain loyal to Parker. Idiots," Terra scoffed. "Toby?"

"Yeah," Tobias said sitting up.

"You don't think Willie will be able to get out like Parker did, do you?" Terra asked.

"Parker hates Willie, so unless that flunky made new connections, he's not getting out." Tobias reassured his sister.

"If he was on death row then there would be no way he could get out," Terra said scowling. Tobias sighed, Willie was always a touchy subject for the two siblings, Terra especially.

The twins father, Andrew, had been killed by Willie. Through a few connections Terra and Tobias had been able to help the prosecution charge Willie with homicide. Much to the twins anger the jury did not give Willie the death penalty, but instead life without parole.

"He knows you know," Tobias said changing the subject.

"Who knows what?" Terra asked.

"Will, he knows about us. Well not that we're the ones with a new power, but that someone received a new power," Tobias clarified.

"We're going to have to tell Uncle Lex and Aunt Julia soon," Terra murmured.

"Yeah," Tobias agreed, he then rolled over on to his stomach to meet his sister's eyes. "You think we could ask Keegan what Dad would think about our powers?"

"Toby, Keegan isn't a medium to Daddy," Terra said smiling sadly.

"I know that but..."

"Keegan has been used enough by the Centre during his six years of life. He doesn't need us using him too," Terra interrupted.

"Even still, I wish we could know what he would think about or powers. I wish I knew what he thought about us," Tobias said whispering the last part.

* * *

Up Date: Alex remembers a part of her past and surprisingly it's a good memory. The gang in Blue Cove return home, and Mike has a bit of an outburst, which doesn't bode well with Jake.

* * *

Please, please review. I'm begging here. 


	40. IT'S ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES

LJP- Congrats on being my 100th reviewer! In response to your review the whole family isn't going to be together quite yet. I'm still keeping a large part of thne in Bangor.

loveroffanfic- Don't worry Toby and Terra's powers haven't been explained yet. Byt you will find out in 3 or 4 more chapters. And don't worry Pete will get what's coming to him.

Lizzie Lionheart- Everything about Pete will be explained soon,I promise just three more chapters and mostly everything will be revealed. And I'll try to get some Ter, Toby and Lex bonding in. By the way i like your rambelings. And I'll be e-mailing you the answers to your questions soon

Nans- I'm glad you were happy to see Sydney. And thank you for your words. I think one day i'm going to have to write a Sydney story just for you, since you love him so much

* * *

CHAPTER 39

"IT'S ALWAYS THE QUITE ONES"

* * *

_November 27, 2010_

_1:53am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Manor_

"Katie-girl what are you doing out here?" Alley asked walking out into the backyard where Alex was lying on one of the deck chairs staring up at the night sky.

"Star gazing," Alex replied softly as he sister sat next to her.

"You always have loved the stars," Alley said using her fingers to comb through Alex's hair. Alley was right, Alex had always loved the night sky, the vastness of it. Stargazing had become one of her hobbies over the years. She could still remember the first time she saw the night sky. She had been five when it was shown to her, and by the last person she expected. It wasn't Sam, Angelo, Jake or Jen who showed her the wonders and the sky, but Mr. Lyle

* * *

.

_**July 21, 2001**_

_**1:15am**_

_**Blue Cove, Delaware**_

_**The Centre**_

_The majority of the Black Files are asleep, it has been two months since they had tried to escape and Alex had been branded. The nightmares for Alex have all but stopped, mostly because Alex has all but stopped sleeping._

"_Alex," a voice whispers across the room. Alex sits up and sees that Jeremiah is also awake. "You need to get some sleep Alex," Jeremiah tells her. Alex smiles, over the past two months Jeremiah has become quite protect of her._

"_I will don't worry," Alex tells him and she lays back down. Jeremiah falls asleep a short while later but Alex is still unable to sleep. She closes her eyes in a vain attempt to get at least an hour of sleep._

_Moments later the door to the Black Files room open and Alex sits up in shock. No one usualy entered the Files room after ten. Light shines in the room reveling the person at the door and Alex begins to shake uncontrollably. It's Lyle._

_**you did this**_

_A voice whispers in Lyle's head and he finds himself hating himself for emotionally scaring his niece so badly. He quickly pushes such feelings aside._

"_Get up Alexandra," Lyle orders the girl. Alex frighten out of her mind manages to shake her head._

"_I'm not here to hurt you Alexandra, now come here," Lyle tells her in a gentler tone. Not knowing what else to do Alex gets out of bed and goes over to Lyle. Lyle scoops the little girl up into her arms and carries her to the elevator. The elevator arrives and Lyle pushes the button that will take them to the roof. Alex still has no idea what is going on._

_**he won't hurt you sweetheart**_

_Alex hears her inner sense whisper. Knowing that it has never lied to her Alex does her best to relax in Lyle's arms as he exits the elevator and walks out on to the roof. _

"_Why are we on the roof?" Alex asks as Lyle sets her down._

"_This is what I do when I can't sleep," Lyle says well aware of the girl's insomnia. Yet she isn't the only one unable to sleep, Lyle too has been plagued with sleepless night for the past two months. But he refuses to admit that it has anything to do with the child next to him._

"_You know that I haven't been sleeping," Alex stated._

"_It's nice view from here. The lights from the city don't obstruct the view," Lyle said ignoring Alex's comment. _

"_Way to change the subject," Alex replies, feeling bolder than she probably should._

"_You are so much like Alyssa," Lyle says and finds himself smiling despite himself. Alex decides not to push her luck by questioning Lyle's comment._

"_Have you studied your constellations?" Lyle asks Alex._

"_Some, I learned how sailors guided their way home by looking at the night sky," Alex replies. With out thinking Lyle does something that was completely out of character. He picks Alex up again._

"_See that one to the right," Lyle says pointing. "That's the big dipper. And over there is Orion. He's always the easiest to find because of his belt."_

"_What's that big red star?" Alex asks, surprisingly at ease in Lyle's arms._

"_That's not a star it's Venus," Lyle replies._

"_And that one it's the north star, right?"_

"_Correct," Lyle tells Alex._

"_How did you come to learn so much about constellations?" Alex questions._

"_When I was a boy I would spend my nights outside in the summer just studying the sky," Lyle says and finds himself shocked at sharing a bit of his past with the child in his arms._

"_Mr. Lyle do you think it would be possible for my group to be able to study the constellations one night?"_

"_I'll see what I can arrange with Raines," Lyle murmurs._

"_Thank you," Alex replies and the two are quite for a while. "What's that one?" Alex asks braking the silence._

"_Ursa Major. And that one is Ursa Minor. Over there is the southern cross. That one there is Pegasus," Lyle replies pointing out every constellation he knows. This goes on for the next fifteen minutes until Alex head feels heavy with sleep and she leans against Lyle's chest._

"_I think it's time to return to you bed Alexandra," Lyle whispers and carries the girl back to her room. Alex is all but asleep when Lyle places her back in bed. _

"_Goodnight Alexandra," Lyle says._

"_Night Bobby," Alex yawns and Lyle turns to leave, he doesn't see a small redheaded boy sit up in his bed, confusion etched upon his face._

"_Maybe the devil does have a soul," Jeremiah whispers to himself.

* * *

_

_Lyle closes the door to the Black Files room behind him, and leans up against the wall._

"_These are for you," A voice speaks and Lyle jumps._

"_Christ Alyssa don't do that," Lyle hisses._

"_Relax Uncle. I thought you would want these," The girl says offers Lyle two silver disk. "It was sweet of you, showing Alex the stars."_

"_I-I...it was a lesson," Lyle stutters._

"_Sure," Alley drawls. "You can keep up the facade around the others Uncle, but I know that you aren't the total heartless monster you pretend to be."_

"_Go to bed Alyssa," Lyle sighs.

* * *

_

Alley remember the moment Alex shared with Bobby just as well as her baby sister. She had just so happened that night to be watching DSA footage and seen Alex and Bobby. She had been amazed by Bobby's actions that night, and realized that there was a chance that Bobby could be saved.

"Come on Katie-girl, it's late and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Alley said getting up and pulling Alex up with her.

"But I'm not tired," Alex said but her words were ruined by a yawn that escaped between her lips.

"Sure," Alley drawled and led her little sister inside.

* * *

_November 27, 2010_

_11:53am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Will sighed as he climbed out of the car, stretching his muscles. It had been a long ride from Blue Cove to Charlottesville. With two vans and two five seater cars the seating arrangements had been cramped. Will and Alley had taken one of the vans, with them had ridden Jamie, Jeff, Jason, Jack, Keegan and Amy. The four youngest children had refused to be separated. Sam and Jen had taken the other van taking Jeremiah, Lissa, Greg and the four oldest Black Files -Jake, Rachael, Cassie, and Marc-. Jarod had taken one of the cars and driven his wife and their other four children. In the last vehicle was Lex, Julia, their set of twins, along with Terra and Toby.

"_Late last night was so far away_

_I dreamed myself a dream _

_Dreamed I was so all alone _

_Isn't it nice to be home again _

_I said welcome home _

_Didn't we miss your smiling face,_

_Well the sun was nice in LA, sunshine, _

_Isn't it nice to be home again, _

_Well I said isn't it nice to be home again_," Alley sang as she got out of the van.

"Quoting James Taylor, Alley Cat?" Jeff asked as he got out of the van behind her.

"Hey the man has wonderful lyrics," Will said defending his sister.

"I'm not arguing," Jeff replied.

"Ugh, lets get these four in the house," Jamie said gesturing to the sleeping five and six year olds in the back row of the van. As the four teens carried the sleeping children to the front door, the rest of the cars pulled up.

Will and the others paused waiting for the others to exit their vehicles.

"You're no longer allowed to drive," Jarod said glaring at his son.

"There is nothing wrong with Will's driving Jarod," Morgan said walking up to Will and taking Jason from his arms.

"Both of your children drive like you, a bat out of hell," Sam said dryly.

"Leave my and my children's driving skills alone," Morgan told her adoptive brother.

"Um can we take this inside, Amy's not as light as she use to be," Jeff said, hoisting Amy in his arms.

"Hey, she's not heavy she's my sister," Greg said grinning, causing everyone to groan.

The group entered the house, Sydney, Chris and Debbie had straitened the manor up for the groups' arrival and were conversing over a cup of tea in the livingroom.

"You're home," Sydney said when the group entered the house.

"Wow grandpa you have a gift for stating the obvious," Alex said smartly.

"And you my dear, have a gift for sarcasm," Sydney retorted with a grin.

"Alexandra why don't you and the others go and bring in our luggage, while Will, Alley, Jamie, and Jeff take the kids upstairs," Morgan suggested.

"Yes Momma," Alex replied and she and the rest of the Black Files went to get the luggage leaving Morgan and the rest of the adults to discuss Keegan with Sydney, Debbie and Chris.

"Are you okay with this?" Jarod asked his brother concerning the matter of Keegan.

"I'm fine Jar. When do you plan on telling him?" Chris asked Julia and Lex.

"As soon as possible." Julia said.

"When he's ready." Lex replied at the same time.

"Okay I'm sensing that there is an underlying issue here," Chris muttered.

"Dad doesn't want to tell Keegan who he is," Mike said bluntly as he entered the room.

"Michael it's not that I don't want to tell Keegan," Lex began.

"Save it Dad. We all know that you want to keep Key out of the loop so that you can make him out to be the son you loss," Mike snapped.

"Michael Kristopher Anthony that is enough. The man you are talking to is your father and you do not take that tone of voice with him. You are to respect him," Julia said, she had begun to grow tired of the endless argument between Mike and Lex.

"I give respect where I see it should be given. Hell in my opinion there are only seven people in this room that deserve my respect and you and Dad certainly aren't one of them. Uncle Jarod and Aunt Morgan actually came for their kids when they found out what the Center did. You and Dad waited seven years knowing who, what and where we were. Could you not stand the sight of Maddie and me after Markus died? Is that why you left us there!" Mike screamed tears welling in his blue eyes. Julia and Lex were left speechless. Never before had Mike shown such anger towards his parents.

"What? You've got nothing to say? Why am I not surprised?" Mike said bitterly as he looked at the faces of his parents.

"Mikey," Lex began approaching his son.

"Screw you I'm out of here," Mike said and ran from the room and outside. At the front door the rest of the Black Files stood stunned, and Mike's outburst. Julia brought a hand to her mouth trying to understand what had just transpired. Lex stood dumbstruck staring at the spot on his floor where his son had stood moments ago. Maddie was torn between comforting her parents and comforting her brother.

"I'll go," She heard whispered in her ear. She looked up and saw Jake. Maddie nodded her head gratefully and Jake sat off after Mike.

"Okay am I the only person confused by what just happened?" Greg spoke trying to break the silence.

"Kids go upstairs," Sam said softly. For once the Black Files obeyed without arguing.

"It's always the quite ones," Marc muttered as they climbed the stairs.

"Shut up Marc," Cassie told her brother.

* * *

_November 27, 2010_

_12:00pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"You're an idiot you know that right," Jake said climbing the rope ladder to one of the many tree houses spread throughout the acres of land owned by the Russell family. There had been no doubt in Jake's mind that Mike would go to one of the tree houses. Over the years the tree houses had become a place were the children could go to be alone and think. Adam had dubbed the cluster of thee houses 'the fortress of solitude.'

"Go away Jake," Mike said burring his face in his hands.

"No. Man if Alex, or Alley were here they'd slap the shit out of you. Hell I have half the mind to slap the shit out of you," Jake said, and Mike realized that Jake was not angry at the younger boy he was furious.

"Where do you get off saying that crap to your Mom and Dad? Do you have any, any idea how lucky you are? They love you and Maddie so much, Keegan too," Jake told him.

"If they loved us so much then why did they leave us in that hell hole," Mike snarled leaping to his feet. Then Jake really did hit the younger boy knocking Mike off his feet. Mike leapt back to his feet and threw a wild right hook. Jake easily dogged the punch, and dealt Mike a blow to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Mike fell to his knees.

* * *

Up Next: Jake and Mike continue to duke it out. Mike get's a history lesson, and has a talk with his parents.

* * *

Well you've done the reading part, now do the other half and review. Please? 


	41. A Lesson In Life

Nans- I'm going to try my best to keep my promise. Now I just have to think up an idea for a story.

* * *

CHAPTER 40

A LESSON IN LIFE

* * *

_November 27, 2010_

_12:05pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"If they loved us so much then why did they leave us in that hell hole," Mike snarled leaping to his feet. Then Jake really did hit the younger boy knocking Mike off his feet. Mike leapt back to his feet and threw a wild right hook. Jake easily dogged the punch, and dealt Mike a blow to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Mike fell to his knees.

"Stay down Mikey," Jake warned the boy. Tall for his age, at six feet two inches Jake was nearly half a foot taller than Mike, and could easily over power the younger boy. But it wasn't the fact that Jake could over power Mike that made Mike stay down. It was the anger in Jake's grey eyes that frightened Mike into obeying Jake. Mike had only seen that type of anger in Jake when the boys were children at the Centre.

"Now you are going to listen to me little brother. You're going to hear things you probably don't want to hear, but you will listen to me. You know why?" Jake asked roughly taking Mike's chin into his hand.

"Because you're the oldest, and we always listen to you. Unless of course Alex makes more sense," Mike said reciting a comment Sam had made about the Black Files years ago.

"Exactly," Jake said letting go fo Mike's chin and sitting down on the floor, so that he and Mike were at the same eye level. "I love you Mikey, you're my little brother. But God help me I'm ready to kill you right about now. What you said to your parents was wrong. They love you and Maddie but they knew that there was no way possible they could have gotten the two of you out. They don't have the same skills nor did they have the connections as Uncle Jarod or Aunt Morgan. So they left the two of you in the care of Uncle Sam knowing that he would give his life to protect the two of you."

"They love you, Maddie, Markus and Keegan so God damn much. That's a hell of a lot more that I can say for my biological mother. Do you know what Rach and I were to her? Another pay check. She's dead now. After the Centre collapsed she couldn't get a job so she turned to drugs. She overdosed on cocaine. Do you think that for one second your mother would do that to you Maddie, and Keegan?"

"My biological father died not knowing that he had two other children. He died and I never got the chance to meet him. I never got the chance to know him, to know if would have loved me. You Mikey, you know your parents love you."

"I..."

"I'm not done," Jake said harshly cutting Mike off. "You started this and now you are going to learn just how damn lucky you are. Cassie and Marc's parents are next. Their father, Devin died years before they were born, he died trying to kill Aunt Morgan. You see he was afraid of what the Centre would turn us all into. He got a vision of us destroying the world as we know it. He saw killing Aunt Morgan as a way to stop it. If he killed her than the Centre couldn't create Will and Alley from her. But Uncle Sam shot Devin before he could kill Aunt Morgan."

"As for Cassie and Marc's mom. As soon as she gave birth to them she was killed."

"Jake please," Mike begged not wanting to hear anymore. Other than Rachel few knew the information Jake was telling Mike, and no one other than Jake and Rachel knew all of it, except for Angelo. Jake ignored Mike's begging and continued.

"After Cassie and Marc come Toby and Terra. Your cousin's. Bet you didn't factor them in. How do you think it is for them? Everyday they see the image of their own father but the thing is, it's not their father it's yours. Their father died, was murdered saving your mother and father's lives. If it wasn't for your Uncle Andrew, you wouldn't even have parents. And well, as for Toby and Terra's mother, she was another expendable Centre project. A single shot to the temple as soon as her babies were ripped from her womb. She never even got to see them. To hold them. She died not knowing what her babies looked like. And her babies will die not knowing what their mother looked like because all evidence of their mother was destroyed."

Mike let out a moan, and again Jake ignored the younger boy. Jake knew he had made his point but now he had to drive the nail home. He wanted for Mike to understand just how much he had hurt not just his parents but the older Black Files as well.

"You know who's last. Jerry, Greg and Lissa. And your lucky, I could throw in Will, Alley, Alex, Aaron, and Andros, but I'll save them for another day. Jerry, Lissa's and Greg's story just may be the most tragic of all. For over seven years they were abused by their father. Raines took great joy in the fact that Bobby was hurting his own children not knowing that Jer, Lis, and Greg were his. And then I doubt that Raines could have orchestrated a scenario as perfect as Jeremiah watching the man he just learned to be his father, murder the woman he just discovered to be his mother. But, hey at least he got to know his mother for all of ten minutes. Greg and Lissa just have pictures."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said," Mike said tears falling at the story that was the tragedy of his family.

"That's the thing Mikey, you did mean those things. You wanted to hurt your Dad, because he hurt you. Your mom was just an innocent bystander. You view your Dad not telling Keegan who he is as a lie. And you don't just see it as him lying to Keegan you see it as him trying to erase the memory of Markus and asking you to live this lie," Jake told his cousin, the boy he had spent most of his life protecting, the boy he viewed as his own brother.

"I can't live my life as a lie, Jake. I did it for seven years. And I refuse for Keegan to have to do it as well," Mike replied.

"I know Mikey. And don't worry that's not going to happen. But right now little brother that is not what matters the most. You need to go back to the house and tell your parents that you love them and that you are sorry. And if need be you will grovel," Jake informed Mike.

"I can't face them," Mike moaned burring his face in his hands.

"I'm not giving you a choice," Jake replied in a firm voice. "Go talk to your parents."

Mike sighed, readying himself to face his parents. He then left the confines of the tree house, and went to talk to his parents. He didn't notice Will at the bottom of the trunk of the tree. Once Mike was out of sight Will climbed the rope ladder.

"Good job," Will told Jake.

"Thanks. I didn't want to hit him. But at that point of time I was ready to beat him within an inch of his life," Jake admitted.

"You weren't the only one. I heard some of the crap he said when he was in the house. He was lucky he didn't say that stuff to my mom." Will said.

"Aunt Morgan is not one to be messed with," Jake said smiling.

* * *

"No she isn't." Will agreed.

_November 27, 2010_

_12:15pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Mike entered the house through the kitchen. He was grateful no one was there, he wasn't ready to face the looks from his family. In truth he was ready to face his parents but he knew he had no choice. It wasn't the fact that Jake had commanded Mike to talk to Lex and Julia. It was the fact that Mike knew Jake was right in the fact that Mike had no reason to yell at his parents the way he did.

Mike managed to make his way up to his parents' room without being seen by anyone. In their room Lex and Julia were unpacking their belongs when Mike knocked on the door.

"Come in Michael," Lex called softly. Mike entered the room with a look of embarrassment, discomfort and shame on his face. Lex and Julia both noticed the angry red mark on the right side of Mike's face but did not say anything.

"Mom, Dad I-I'm so sorry," Mike managed to choke out.

"Come here baby," Julia said patting the spot on the bed between her and Lex. Mike sat down in between his parents.

"Jake said I was an idiot for saying those things and he was right," Mike admitted. "I know that you and Dad couldn't get Maddie and me out. I know that it was the hardest thing in the world for the two of you to leave us at the Centre. I don't know why I said those things. Jake said I said it because wanted to hurt you Dad because you want for Keegan to live his life as a lie, and at the same time it's like you're erasing the memory of Markus."

"Well Mike you succeeded in hurting me," Lex said.

"Dad I'm..."

"Mikey look what ever was said doesn't matter. We all have a tendency to say things that we don't mean when we're angry," Lex told his son.

"That's the thing Dad it does matter. I wouldn't of said those things if on some level I didn't feel that way," Mike replied. "Alex said something a long time ago, it was when she told Uncle Jarod and Aunt Morgan about the brands Lyle gave her. She said that though the Centre is gone it will always own a part of us."

Mike closed his eyes and focused on the bond he shared with his cousins. Over the years the bond had faded, the children no longer relying on it as much as they once had. But Mike, Maddie, Aaron, Andros and Alex could still call upon their bond by focusing. When they were younger they had to focus not to be connected through their bond, but now they had to focus to be connected.

Feeling the familiarity of Alex's mind, Mike began to recite her words she had spoken to her parents years ago. "We on some level will always belong to the Centre. During the day when the sun is out and you can feel it's heat on you face it doesn't seem so. When you go outside and feel the breeze on your face and taste the air you barely remember that you once spent time there."

"But then at night, in the dark just before you fall asleep you realize that what they did to us, what they stole from us will remain with us for the rest of our lives." Mike spoke , his eyes closed as his connection with Alex grew deeper than it had been in ages. The words were now flowing uncontrollably out of Mike's mouth, he was so connected with Alex.

"You remember the feel of the cameras. And you remember the screams, and sometimes when your at your lowest you remember that the scream didn't just belong to the person across the hall, they belonged to you. And it haunts you. It will slowly eat away at you if you let it. If you don't fight it. If you focus on the scars that never fade from your skin or memory it will kill you. And granted some scars will never fade away but that doesn't mean you must acknowledge them as representing some of the lowest points of your life"

"Mikey," Lex said tentatively, gently touching his son's shoulder. The touch was enough to break Mike's connection with Alex. Mike looked up at his parents slightly confused, it had been what felt like a life time since he had last connected with one of his cousins like that. And breaking a connection as deep as that had always left Mike a bit out of it. When connected to his cousins or sister so deeply it was as though, Mike no longer existed and was a part of Maddie or the others.

"I went too deep," Mike said a bit sheepishly. "I guess what I was trying to say is that, we all have these dark spaces in our hearts in which we hide our fears. They are senseless fears but they hunt us none the less. And I guess on some level I fear that you two don't love Maddie and me, and that was why you left us at the Centre."

"But you know that's not true sweetie," Julia told he son cradling his face in the palm of her hand.

"I know. But sometimes at night, in the dark when my silly fears make their appearance a small part of me can't help but wonder. And I know it's only because of the silly drivel they force upon us at the Centre. The same crap they fed to Keegan about how pretenders can't love or be loved in return," Mike confessed.

"Well you are loved. Very much. So much that I couldn't bare the thought of losing you," Lex said.

"I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a long time Dad," Mike reassured his father.

* * *

Up Next: We learn what Terra and Tobias's new power is. And Keegan makes a discovery.

* * *

Please, please, please review 


	42. AURORAS

Loveroffanfic- I'm glad you like the direction of the story. And yes Jake did need to knock some sense into Mike.

LJP- I promise you there will be more sibling rivalry to come. After all Benny still needs to have a showdown with his brother Kaine. And Mike was defiantly luckily he didn't say those things to Morgan, had he did I doubt there would have been anything left for him to have picked himself up off of the floor.

Pretender Fanatic- Jake might have gone a bit too far, but Mike did kinda have it coming after what he said to his parents. He is pretty lucky to have both of his parents unlike his cousins Terra and Tobias, along with the majority of the Black Files.

* * *

CHAPTER 41

AURORAS

* * *

_November 27, 2010_

_12:58pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

After talking to his parents a while longer Mike made his way to the room he shared with the rest of the Black Files. The room was large, so large that it took up the whole east wing of the second floor of the mansion. There were fourteen beds in the room. On the right side were the boy's eight beds and on the left side of the room was the girls' side with their six beds. With a different comforter on each bed, the room was quite colorful. Morgan often muttered how the children's room resembled a box of melted crayons.

At the end of each bed was a footlocker, and in between the beds were night stands equipped with a lamp. At the far end of the room was a large window seat, and for such occasions as watching movies a projector screen came out of the ceiling covering the window seat. Connected to the room were two large closets that were the size of a normal bedroom. The closet next to the window seat housed the boys' clothing, and the other closet that was located next to Alex's bed contained the girls' clothing. There was also a laundry chute next to the door to the room.

Mike stood leaning against the door frame watching as the rest of his group were putting away their belongings. He could see their Centre training in the way that the other children methodically unpacked their clothing and the other various items that they had either brought to Blue Cove or purchased during their stay.

The Black Files were a finely tuned group not needing to speak to one another to know what the other need to be done. Mike had never noticed how militaristic his group was when it came to such common task.

"Hey Mikey you just gonna stand there or are you gonna unpack your stuff. 'Cause little bro we aren't doing it for you," Marc called distracting Mike from his thoughts.

"Uh yeah," Mike said and walked over to his bed that was stationed in between Jeremiah's and Aaron's.

"Mike what happened to your face?" Maddie gasped, she had not had the chance to look her brother in the face and was shocked that the right side of his face was red almost purple.

"It's nothing. I deserved it," Mike said as Maddie tilted his face so that she could get a better look at her twin.

"I'm going to go get an ice pack for your face. I don't like the color it's turning," Maddie scowled as she shot Jake a dirty look.

"Maddox, I'm fine. Stop mothering me," Mike groaned. Maddie ignored her brother and left to go get Mike some ice.

Mike turned to the duffel bag on top of his bed. He proceeded to placed his clean clothes in a pile to his right and his dirty clothes to his left. A dirty clothes basket went down each side of the room, Mike tossed his clothes in and handed the basket off to Aaron.

"Mike was that you earlier, tapping into our bond?" Alex asked as she dumped the girls pile of clothes down the laundry chute.

"Yeah sorry I didn't warn you," Mike admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Oh it's okay. It's just been a long time since you did that. I kinda miss our bond being that strong," Alex said.

"It was pretty strong. I don't even think our bond was that strong when we were younger. But it was hard to hold on to, my Dad just touched my shoulder and the connection broke," Mike commented.

"You sort out everything with your Mom and Dad?" Jake asked carefully.

"Yup, we got a few things out in the air," Mike replied as he went to hang he clothes in his closet.

"Here Mikey,"Maddie said returning to the room with an ice pack. Mike sighed but pacified his sister by placing ice pack on the side of his face.

"Are the kids awake yet?" Mike asked sitting down on his bed.

"No," Alex answered.

"By the by tomorrow we all need to go for our fittings for the wedding. Jay and Deb decided to push it back two weeks. Good thing they didn't hire a caterer or rent a place for the wedding," Tobias commented.

"Um here's a question, since Adam..."

"Let's not get in to that right now," Rachael sighed interrupting Andros.

"So no one's heard from him then?" Aaron asked.

"I spoke to him," Jake admitted softly, Rachael looked at her brother. It was obvious to the rest of the Black Files that Rachael had been unaware that Jake had been in communication with Adam.

"How did you get in contact with Ad?" Rachael asked.

"Will gave me his number. I was the one who told Adam about Keegan. I tried to call Adam back later but he disconnected the number," Jake replied.

"For a kid that everyone said wouldn't be able to last a week on his own, Adam is putting the best of us to shame," Greg muttered.

"Hey none of us ever said that," Rachael spoke.

"No, our parents all did. We just thought it," Greg retorted.

"I have complete faith in my brother," Rachael argued.

"Let's be real Rach, Ad is a twelve year old boy with no powers and no true experience in hiding from the Centre or his own family for that matter. Not unless you count all those hours he played hide-and-go–seek," Greg said cynically.

"And whose fault is it that Adam and the others have never been trained?" Rachael snapped.

"All of ours now stop fighting, Keegan and the twins will be able to sense it," Jake ordered. Rachael and Greg backed off from each other realizing that they were being childish.

"On a different note Toby and Terra need to come clean with Will. He knows that they got a new power," Greg said changing the topic.

"How does he know?" Jeremiah asked his brother.

"I accidently let it slip. But Will doesn't know who got a new power or what power they've obtained," Greg admitted sheepishly.

"We'll talk to him later," Terra sighed.

"You got to admit though you guys got a kick ass power," Aaron grinned. "I so wish I could use it."

"Yeah what's it like?" Cassie asked laying down on her bed.

"It's kinda distracting. You see these people, animals, plants even, and there is a halo of color surrounding them," Tobias spoke.

"You two can see auroras. You must get it from your mother, according to your files she was an empath. The ability to see auroras is like empathy to the next level," Will spoke from the door way, next to him was Alley, Jamie and Jeff.

"Damn I knew I should have closed that door," Mike mumbled.

"What does mine look like?" Will asked Terra and Tobias. The twins looked at each other a smile briefly crossing their faces.

"Hot pink," They answered. Will scowled as the room filled with laughter.

"We're just joking Will," Terra said smiling.

"You aurora starts out a bright red that gradually becomes a yellow," Tobias said truthfully.

"So what is it about auroras that let you two see that Keegan was Markus's clone and not Mike's?" Jamie questioned.

"Why don't you four come in and sit down," Alex invited. "It's not really a long story but you'll be more comfortable sitting." Will, Alley, Jamie and Jeff entered the room curious of Tobias and Terra's new ability.

"We figured it out by comparing Greg and Jer's auroras, and Air's and Andy's. Though genetically each pair of boys are identical their auroras aren't," Terra began.

"Greg's aurora is vibrant, a bright blend of greens and yellow. Jeremiah's is more of a dark bluish green, like the ocean." Tobias continued. "Air and Andy's are a bit more alike. Probably because they have the same abilities and their attitudes are more similar, compared to Jerry and Greg's."

"In case you four were wondering my aurora is a lovely shade of rose red. Andy's is darker in color with flecks of gold," Aaron spoke.

"What about Lissa's Alex's and mine while we're at it?" Alley asked.

"Mine favors Greg's colors. Electric green with a shock of pink," Lissa spoke.

"Your's is somewhat similar to Will's. Bright red but there is some blue in there," Tobias said squinting as he tried to make out the color of Alley's aurora.

"As for Alex..." Terra trailed off looking at the youngest Black File.

"I'm the weird one of the family," Alex sighed.

"As if we didn't already know that," Jeff snickered.

"You know I can't wait for you to become my brother-in-law, then you'll really be part of the family and I can set you on fire," Alex retorted.

"Gee my initiation into the family, I can't wait," Jeff grinned and Alex found herself smiling back at Jeff. She genuinely liked Jeff, and was happy that Alley found someone to love.

"Back to Alex's aurora?" Will spoke.

"Oh mine is the color of blue flames with white tips," Alex spoke.

"Now how does this all go back to Keegan?" Alley asked.

"Well his aurora isn't the same color as Mikey's. But it is similar, where Mike's purple and gold, Key's is gold and silver but pale, almost tarnished I guess," Terra spoke.

"Oh and keep the whole pale thing in mind." Jake piped up. "This is were it get's interesting.

"As if it wasn't before," Marc mumbled.

"We got a look at Chris's aurora, it is exactly like Uncle Jarod's -which is a deep red by the way- except Chris's aurora is paler. Like it's been bleached." Tobias said.

"Best we can figure is that when a person is cloned their aurora gets a bit of a bleach looked. Kinda like a reverse xerox, instead of their aurora becoming darker it gets lighter. Thus that is how we learned Keegan was Markus's clone," Jake explained.

"I'm a what?" Came the voice of a six year old with an English accent. Eighteen pairs of eyes turned to the doorway where Keegan stood in nothing but a pair of jeans, his hair tousled from sleep. His blue eyes were wide with confusion, and another emotion that broke Mike and Maddie's hearts. Betrayal.

"Keegan," Mike and Maddie spoke getting up from their beds. Keegan backed away shaking his head as he did so.

"Keegan sweetie it's okay," Maddie said softly.

"The absence of the truth is a lie," Keegan managed to whisper. "You lied to me." The little boy's blue eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip trembled. Mike and Maddie walked closer to Keegan wanting to comfort their baby brother and explain everything to him.

"Key..."

"No!" Keegan bellowed and inadvertently sent Mike and Maddie sailing through the air. Alley had just enough time to react to use her telekinesis to send Mike and Maddie landing on Mike's bed.

"I knew I should have closed that door," Mike groaned.

Shocked at not only what he had done but at the truth of who he really was Keegan did the first thing that came to mind and ran. The little boy had no idea where he was going, having never set foot inside the mansion before. But he managed to make his way down stairs, where he ran past Jarod, Morgan, Lex, Julia, Sydney, Chris and Debbie who were conversing in the livingroom. Keegan then ran out of the room leaving the adults stunned, and out back kitchen door.

Seconds later Mike and Maddie with the rest of the children close behind came running down the steps.

"Mom, Dad he knows. Keegan knows. He over heard us talking. I swear we didn't mean for him to find out. He was just there and he over heard," Mike babbled.

"We have to find him," Lex said getting up.

"Will can you sense Keegan?" Chris asked.

"No he's blocked me," Will said shaking his head.

"Jace and Jack can sense him," Aaron spoke.

"Get them now," Chris ordered. Aaron, Andros and Alex ran up the stairs to get their baby brothers. The triplets returned moments later with Jason, Jack and Amy.

"Hi you three," Chris said crouching down in front of the three children.

"Hi Uncle Chris," Amy yawned.

"Jace, Jack I need a favor," Chris began, Jason and Jack raised a questioning eyebrow. "Can you find Keegan for me?" Chris asked. Confusion appeared on the three children's faces realizing that one of their number was missing.

Jason and Jack closed their eyes in concentration, then with out words they each grabbed one of Chris's hands and led him out the back door. Mike, Maddie and their parents began to follow.

"Stay here," Chris commanded the four of them.

"He is my son Christopher," Lex spoke.

"Yes but as the only other clone in this house I'm the only one who understands his pain," Chris snapped and allowed Jason and Jack to take him to Keegan.

"Uncle Chris and Keegan are clones," Amy said confused. The family turned to look at the five year old realizing that the had a few things to explain to Amy before Chris returned with Keegan and the twins.

* * *

Up Next: Chris helps Keegan deal with his origins. And we learn just what is up with Pete.

Please Review


	43. HIDDEN DANGER

LadyJadePerendhil- Okay it might be a little wrong to use the kids as blood hounds, but it makes them useful. And yeah it did suck for Key to find out he was a lone the way he did. But it was time for more drama. And yes Lex is going to be a bit upset with the kids for not being discreet with their conversation but he won't be too upset. Oh and there is a little but of 'mush' in this chapter.

As for this story stopping I have no idea when it's going to end. I had everything all planed and mapped out but somewhere along the way I got sidetracked, I think it might of been when I brought Keegan in. So I can easily promise you that there are going to be at the very least thirty more chapters left. I know this because I have up to chapter 70 completed and there is still no end in sight, and knowing me I'll probably add more stuff in if people ask for it, or if my muse gives me a few more ideas.

* * *

CHAPTER 42

HIDDEN DANGER

* * *

_November 27, 2010_

_1:46pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Jason and Jack led their Uncle Chris out to the stables. Sitting on the fence, watching the horses out in the field, was Keegan. Chris sat down on the fence next to Keegan, as Jason and Jack scrambled up the fence to take a seat on the other side of Keegan. The young clone did not turn to face the three people who had just joined them. Keegan just sat staring at the horses. Chris knew that their was no reason to try and get Keegan to talk. The boy would speak when he was ready. As for Jason and Jack, they knew that they were there for moral support.

"Did you know?" Keegan asked Jason and Jack, braking the silence. The twins shook their heads. "That means Amy doesn't know either."

"No she doesn't," Chris confirmed.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you?" Keegan asked meeting Chris's eye's for the first time.

"Benjamin Christopher Russell," Chris said offering Keegan his hand. "But everyone just calls me Chris."

Keegan studied Chris's hand for a moment, not sure if he should shake it or not. He was uncertain of this new person, and yet he sensed something familiar about Chris, as though they had meet before.

"You can trust me you know," Chris told the little boy, seeing the conflict that was going on behind Keegan's blue eyes.

"Mike and Maddie said that I could trust them as well, yet they lied to me," Keegan said, and Chris heard the despair in Keegan's voice.

"Then don't trust me, trust Jace and Jack instead. They would not have led me to you if I meant you any harm," Chris replied. Keegan looked over at the twins, bitting his lower lip in doubt. Jason took Keegan's hand in his own, a silent gesture for Keegan to trust Chris. Keegan nodded his head and Jason let go of the other boy's hand.

"Why are you here?" Keegan asked Chris.

"I'm a clone too," Chris stated simply. Keegan's jaw dropped as he looked up at Chris in shock. "It's true. I'm a clone of my brother Jarod." Jason and Jack exchanged looks of amazement at the sudden revelation.

"But you look nothing like him," Keegan said.

"Color contact lenses and hair dye," Chris said shrugging his shoulders.

"How did you...When did you," Keegan stuttered.

"Let's see I was eleven, almost twice your age when Jarod and my father discovered me. Those first eleven years I had been lead to believe that I was born in the conventional manner and that my parents had been killed when I was a baby by Jarod. Well one day I was escorted from the sim lab when low and behold I see Jarod. It scared the shit out of me, I thought he was there to kill me."

"We were both frozen at the sight of each other, but out of the two of us Jarod was the only one who knew what had been done. He and my father came for me, rescued me from the Centre. In the process my father was captured. But Jarod took me to a safe place. It was there that he told me what the Centre had done. At first I didn't believe it, I couldn't. In mere hours my whole life had come crashing down around me. Much like it just did for you."

"Why didn't they tell me?" Keegan asked tears falling from his eyes. With the pads of his thumbs Chris wiped Keegan's tears away.

"They didn't tell you because they love you. But know that they had every intention of telling you. That was why they asked me here, so that I could help you," Chris answered.

"Why didn't Uncle Andrew and Markus tell me?"

"I think that your inner sense didn't tell you because it wanted to protect you, much like everyone else. Keegan love can be a very misguiding thing. Your parents, Mike and Maddie only want what is best for you. By waiting to tell you who you are they were doing what they thought was right. They didn't not mean to lie to you, nor betray you. You have gone through some tremendous things in the past week. They just wanted for things to settle down before they told you." Chris told him.

"I understand that. Wh-what I don't understand is... I-I don't know what I am," Keegan managed to say as he furiously brushed away his tears with the back of his hand.

"It took me years to come to terms with being a clone, and even longer to figure out what I am. I don't want for you to have to go through what I did, the self doubt, the belief that you aren't a real person, that you don't belong, that you are just a genetic copy. You are Keegan Matthew Anthony, and a special little boy, who is loved by his whole family. Keegan you and I may be clones, but we're still people. We have needs and desires, hopes and dreams. Just because we share the same DNA with someone does not make us anything less than human," Chris said.

Keegan pondered Chris's words, as he fingered the necklace he had received on his birthday from Will. He realized that nothing had truly changed, he had lived his whole life believing that he and Markus were twins, and in truth they were.

"Okay," Keegan said nodding his head.

"Okay," Chris echoed smiling. "Listen Keegan if you even need to talk my door is always open."

"I don't know where your door is but I will be able to find my way," Keegan replied and Chris resisted the urge to laugh, he had forgotten just how literal Centre subjects could be. Will and the others had been different unlike most they hadn't been as sheltered, unlike Chris, Jarod, and Keegan.

"So kid do you have any more questions you need answered be for we return home?" Chris asked. Keegan glanced over at Jason and Jack who were scowling.

"They want to know why no one told them you were a clone of Uncle Jarod," Keegan said speaking for Jason and Jack.

"You two will get your answer when you start talking," Chris told the twins. Keegan glanced back at Jason and Jack.

"They said that it won't work. You can't get them to talk by tricking them into speaking. They'll speak when they are ready," Keegan replied.

"And how much of that did they actually say?" Chris asked.

"Well none of it, they aren't speaking," Keegan said raising an eyebrow. Chris sighed.

"No, no what I meant was, you know forget it. Why don't the four of us head back to the house everyone should be good and worried now," Chris spoke hopping of the fence. He helped the three boys down. Chris walked back carrying Jason in the crook of his right arm and holding Jack's hand in his left as Keegan walked on Jack's right.

* * *

_November 27, 2010_

_2:21pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

The family all sat in the living room. Lex was nervously drumming his fingers on his knee. He had wanted so badly to go after Keegan but in his heart Lex knew that Chris was better equipt to deal with the hurt six year old.

And there where other reasons he could not go after Keegan as well. Amy was confused on the issues of Keegan and Chris being clones, and then their was the revelation of Tobias and Terra's new powers.

"Okay let's go over this one more time," Lex said burying his face in his hands.

"We got our powers right before Amy," Tobias said. "We thought our vison was going wonky."

"And then we thought we were going insane," Terra continued.

"And you didn't voice your fears to anyone because?" Jarod asked

"Um missing boys, family across the globe. I think those qualify as good reasons," Greg spoke for the older twins.

"Sounds good to me," Chris spoke entering the living room with the three boys. Lex let out a sigh of relief and Amy hopped off the couch and ran over to Chris and the boys. She then proceeded to punch Keegan in the arm.

"Ow," Keegan gasped, shocked that Amy had hit him.

"That was for being a dope and running away," Amy told the boy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Keegan said understanding Amy's unspoken fear.

"It's okay. I guess if they lied to me, I'd run off too," Amy said glaring at the adults, and the Black Files.

"Amy Marina Grey for the thousandth time," Sam sighed.

"It's okay Amy. I understand why they did it. They were only trying to protect me," Keegan said looking at his parents and siblings. Julia mouthed a thank you to Chris who nodded his head.

"Does that mean your okay bein' a clone?" Amy asked.

"I'm still me," Keegan replied looking up at Chris. Chris smiled down at the little boy knowing that Keegan was going to be okay.

Mike and Maddie were also happy to know that their brother was going to be okay. Both may have wanted for Keegan to learn the truth about who he was, but they never wanted for him to learn the way he did. And neither did Lex or Julia, Mike took one glance over at his parents and knew that he, Maddie and the others were more or likely in trouble.

He was right.

* * *

"How could you all be so careless?" Lex questioned the Black Files. "You would think that a group of empaths, and psychics would be able to sense that a six year old boy was eavesdropping outside of their door."

"Kinda hard to sense a kid who can block you," Alex muttered under her breath.

"What was that Alexandra?" Lex asked, knowing exactly what Alex had said.

"You-," Alex would have said more but she found her words cut off by two hands covering her mouth.

"Heh heh, Alex and her Tourettes," Marc chuckled. "You should never pay any mind to what she says Uncle Lex. She just can't control the words that come out of her mouth." A snicker went around the room, even Jake had to bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Look Dad," Mike said growing serious. "We are sorry that Keegan overheard us talking. The best thing we can say to defend ourselves is that we thought he was asleep. We never wanted for Keegan to find out who he was that way."

"But was it too much to ask that you kept your bedroom door closed when you discuss matters like that?" Lex asked.

"Please Uncle Lex look who's talking," Andros spoke up. "It's like the pot calling the kettle black."

"Wow! I didn't know Andy had Tourettes as well," Greg said to Marc, with an air of mock surprise.

"Oh yeah. I think it's a pyrokinetic thing," Marc replied.

"Really? That explains so much," Greg said. The Black Files tried hard to hold the laughter in, but lost the battle as the collapsed in a fit of giggles. Lex glared at them shaking his head. But he knew he couldn't be mad at them. The kids had not meant for Keegan, to learn that he was a clone through eavesdropping. Still shaking his head, Lex left the room to go and check on his youngest son.

* * *

_November 27, 2010_

_7:21pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"Pete dinner's ready," Alex said entering Pete and Adam's room. Pete was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling of the room, his right arm under his pillow.

"Not hungry," Pete mumbled.

"Come and eat anyway. Will and Alley made sweet and sour chicken, just for you," Alex said.

"I said I'm not hungry," Pete hissed. Her instincts at work, Alex involuntarily took a step back. Realizing that it was silly to be afraid of her little brother Alex walked over to Pete's bed and sat down next to the boy.

"Peter you know you can talk to me," Alex said brushing Pete's hair out of his face.

"'M fine," Pete replied turning his face away from Alex.

"It doesn't look like it to me," Alex commented.

"Just leave me alone," Pete sighed.

"No," Alex said firmly. "You're coming with me downstairs and having dinner."

"I don't want to eat," Pete said slowly between clenched teeth. "And I don't want you near me. Now get the hell out of my room."

Alex's eye's went wide and she got off of Pete's bed. "I'll...I'll tell everyone your sleeping," Alex stuttered and slowly backed out of the room.

"Ya do that," Pete said and rolled onto his stomach, closing his eyes.

It was official, there was something defiantly wrong with Pete. Not once in his life had Pete ever snapped at anyone. Alex had no idea what was going on with Pete but she knew that she had to tell her parents and the rest of her family.

As Alex made her way down the stairs she paused on the bottom step. In her mind she went over Pete's last words to her.

"_Ya do that."_

Since when did Pete have a Scottish accent?

* * *

Kaine waited for Alex to leave the room before he unclenched his fist from around the dagger he had hidden under his pillow. Alex was a danger and Kaine knew it. If he didn't get himself under control the girl would expose him and Father's plan would fail. All of the precious planing and work Kaine and Father had done would be a waste if Alex came to realize that Kaine was not Pete.

As it was Kaine was already nervous, the four youngest brats were acting like skittish little mice around him. Jason and Jack had already been avoiding Kaine a few days before they had all been "rescued", after Kaine had snapped at the two of them. He hadn't meant to snap at the twins but he was so fed up with their whining about missing their parents, and that they were so afraid of Erik. It had been a mistake for Kaine to snap and the boys but it wasn't the last one he made.

He was unaware of his second mistake in confusing Aaron and Andros, but Kaine was more than aware of his third mistake of kicking the little clone freak's puzzle the other day. He had done it hoping to keep Keegan away from him. Keegan was the wildcard in the whole situation. Father had not meant for the Russell's to discover the boy. Keegan was the one person who would probably be able to realize that Kaine was not Peter. Kaine figured that the best thing to do when it came to Keegan was to stay as far away from the younger clone as possible.

And now Kaine had made his fourth mistake of yelling at Alex. The one person who was probably the most suspicious of them all save the four youngest brats. But Kaine knew that if push came the shove he would have no qualms killing the girl and making it look like a accident.

* * *

Up Next: We learn what happened the moment Kaine left the monastery with his father, how he and Pete switched places, and what Parker has planed for Pete.

* * *

Make a writer smile: review 


	44. KAINE: A BRIEF INTERLUDE PART 1

LadyJadePerendhil- Yup Kaine and Pete switched places. Thus why Pete has been such an ass.

This chapter explains how Kaine has managed to fool everyone for so long. Someone is about to discover that Kaine is not Pete soon, not in this chapter but in the chapter after next. And a rescue mission will soon be one the way.

And not to worry Benny is indeed with Adam. Too bad I didn't have soon much written or I'd be tempted to change it that Pete is with Adam instead. That would make for major fun.

* * *

CHAPTER 43

KAINE: A BRIEF INTERLUDE PART I

* * *

_One month earlier_

_October 30, 2010_

_1:43am_

_Isle of Carthis_

_Monastery_

"What I'm I going to do with you Cain?" Father sighed.

"Father you must understand I did what I had to in order to protect our family's legacy." Kaine answered.

"And if all fails, I have nothing to fall back on. Abel is dead. Slaughtered by you."

"He was leaving Father. He and that sweeper were trying to find the others. Father I was only trying to please you," Kaine said.

"Yes well. This does put a slight glitch in my plans. But maybe, just maybe we can solve all of this... Yes.. Pack your possessions Cain we're leaving. I have a plan in which you are the major player.

"Yes Father," Kaine said and ran off to fetch his meager belongings.

Twenty minutes later Kaine was taking his first flight aboard an air plane, and for the first time in his life leaving Carthis.

"Father might I ask where we are going?" Kaine asked as he peered out of the window, seeing nothing but the blackness of the water below.

"America my boy," Father replied.

"Why are we to travel to America?"

"You are going to met your other brother. Now enough questions Cain they are growing tiresome," Father said.

"Yes Father."

* * *

_October 30, 2010_

_12:03am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Foundation, Airstrip_

Kaine and Father exited the small plane, it had been a long six hour flight but Kaine was wide awake.

"Cain, stay close to me, and do not speak," Father commanded

"Yes Father," Kaine whispered, and followed closely behind his father. Father abruptly paused for a moment.

"Do you see that building my son?" Father asked as he pointed out the shadow of an enormous building, just over the horizon.

"Yes Father," Kaine replied.

"That was once our empire, and it soon will be again. All we have to do is destroy that lab rat and his family, and then take your brother to the Triumvirate." Father said, he then continued his walk Kaine following close behind. They stopped at a waiting limousine, just outside of the airstrip.

A man quickly exited the vehicle and opened the door for Father and Kaine.

"I hope your flight went well, Mr. Parker," The man spoke.

"It did Brent," Parker replied.

"Where to sir?" Brent asked.

"The Centre, Brent. Cain has an appointment with Dr. Ripley."

"Very good sir," Brent said and sped of in the direction of the Jamieson Foundation.

* * *

_October 30, 2010_

_12:31am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Foundation_

Brent led Parker and Kaine to the secret infirmary on SL-27. Kaine saw there were eight beds, seven of which were empty. In the bed against the back wall was the sleeping body of a boy Kaine's age. Kaine looked up at his father, and Parker nodded his head. Kaine slowly made his way over to where Pete slept, Parker following behind.

Kaine studied the boy looking at their similarities and differences. Where Kaine's hair was cut just above his ears, Pete's came down an inch or two past his ears and curled at the tips. Both boys had long thick eye lashes, and a light spray of freckles across the bridge of their nose. Kaine was a bit paler than Pete. Kaine supposed he didn't spend as much time outside as Pete did. On Pete's right hand his thumb was bandaged. Other than that there were no differences between the boys.

"So this is him," Kaine stated, he was not overly impressed.

"Yes, and you my boy are to become him," Parker said. Kaine looked up at his father in shock.

"Father I don't understand. I'm not a pretender."

"But you will be soon. Dr. Ripley has perfect Raines technique to create pretenders. Cain I need you to become Peter. You see the Russell's will not stop until they get, your brother and those lab rats down the hall back. But we need your brother, he must be evaluated by the Triumvirate, in order for him to one day be given the seat as chairman of the Centre. And once the Triumvirate likes what they see I will have funding to continue with Shadow and Phoenix Redux," Parker explained.

"But Father why can't I be evaluated by the Triumvirate?" Kaine asked.

"Because my boy, the Triumvirate won't allow for chairmanship to be handed over to you. They believe you to be tainted," Parker answered.

"But my blood is the same as his Father. In truth I am more of a Parker than he is. He was raised as a Russell. Father I have spent my whole life devoted to the reestablishment Centre. He was raised by those that destroyed it," Kaine protested. "He is no better than they are!"

Kaine suddenly found himself on the floor cradling his jaw.

"You will not speak of your brother than way Cain!" Parker roared.

"Yes Father, forgive me," Kaine said bowing his head. Parker sighed and helped the boy off the floor.

"I did not want to harm you Cain, but you made me. You know better than to speak of your brother in such way," Parker said softly.

"I know Father and I am ashamed by my actions," Kaine replied.

"It's alright my boy. Now let's get you to Ripley, so that she can begin the procedure."

* * *

_October 30, 2010_

_3:54am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Foundation_

Kaine laid strapped down to an infirmary bed, pain coursing through his body. He did not understand how the injection of such a small amount of liquid injected into his blood stream, could have such an effect on his body.

The clone felt as though his mind was physically being pulled apart, and that his skin was on fire. His eyes watered continuously, and he could focus his hearing and sight on nothing as his heart pounded in his chest.

"How much longer?" Mr. Parker spoke a few feet away from Kaine.

"An hour, maybe two. It depends on how well his body accepts the drug," Dr. Ripley replied.

"And he will be a pretender then?" Parker asked.

"Yes, Chairman he will. I'm still working on giving him an inner sense. According the analysis of Cain's genes he has the ability to be a pretender and to have an inner sense. But those genes lie dormant. The drug that I have administered to him will bring Cain's pretender abilities to surface," Ripley explained.

"The lab rats have empaths. Will they be able to sense that Cain is not his brother?"

"Once the drug has made its way though Cain's system, I will have Keegan place blocks in Cain's mind," Ripley said.

"I don't want for Keegan to meet Cain," Parker stated.

"Of course, sir. The boys will be in separate rooms. Keegan will be able to perform the procedure without being near Cain."

"Good," Parker said and began to cough uncontrollably into his handkerchief. Ripley looked on in distaste as Parker folded up the blood spotted handkerchief and tucked it away in one of his pockets.

"Sir why don't you lay down for a while. Dr. Ripley has everything under control," Spoke Brent from his post at the doorway. The Englishman had originally been Parker's butler, but after the abduction of the boys it also fell on Brent to tend to the boys' meals and such, while Eirk was in charge of training. Brent was concerned for the former chairman, over the weeks Parker's cough had become more strained. The butler feared that Parker was not long for this world.

"Brent," Parker called braking the Englishman's musings.

"Yes, Master Parker?"

"Escort me too my room, I think that I will rest for a while," Parker said suddenly sounding very tired and very old. Nothing at all like the man who was once Chairman of the Centre not even a decade ago.

* * *

_October 30, 2010_

_6:49am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Jamieson Foundation_

When Kaine awoke he was no longer strapped down to his bed, but his head was pounding and his mouth dry. He felt as though he had a hangover from drinking too much sacramental wine, an experience he had endured once and planed on never going through such an ordeal again.

"Ah Cain you are awake," Dr. Ripely spoke in a falsely cheerful voice. Kaine decided that after all was said and done with he would ask his father to dispose of the woman. After putting Kaine though hours of pain, the young clone saw no reason why the doctor shouldn't be killed.

"Where is Father?" Kaine asked the doctor slowly, his tongue felt uncommonly thick in his mouth.

"Resting. He is quite ill you know," Ripley answered checking Kaine's vitals.

"He will get better," Kaine said with conviction. In Kaine's mind his father was nothing less than immortal, nothing could kill a Parker. Not a silly cold anyway.

Ripley made no move to correct the boy in his beliefs. She knew that Parker was dying from an unknown illness. The ironic thing was that Parker's symptoms, reflected those of the Alyssa, from when she had been injected with the drug that had 'killed' her. Parker's body was braking down slowly, and his organs were beginning to fail. Ripley gave the old man three to four months before his body completely shut down.

"What of my brother will he be better soon?" Kaine asked looking over at the still sleeping Pete.

"Your... brother as you call him, has been placed in a drug induced coma. You see the drug that I have given him is capable of driving a person mad if they are awake as it works it's way through their system." Ripley replied.

"What did you give him?" Kaine questioned.

"A drug that will erase all memories of his time spent with the Russells. By tonight all of his memories shall be purged and his reeducation will begin. Your... father has created new memories for your... brother. And once the memories are in place, John will be taken before the Triumvirate."

"John?" Kaine echoed.

"John Sebastian Parker, is your brother's new name," Ripley explained. "Now enough questions, Keegan is ready to place the blocks to keep the Russell's from discovering who you are."

"What," Kaine said confused as Ripley pulled the young clone from his bed, led him out of the infirmary and down the hall.

The rest of the day moved by quickly for Kaine, he had mental blacks placed to keep pesky telepaths and empaths out of his mind. He spent the second half of the day with Erik in preparation to 'become' Peter Simon Vincent Russell. Done with his 'studies' -as Erik called them- for the day, Kaine was sent back to Dr. Ripley for cosmetic surgery. In order for Kaine to become Peter Russell he would need to had the same scars and imperfections as the other boy. All of Kaine's -or should we say Pete's- unfamiliar scars would be blamed on the abduction.

* * *

_November 3, 2010_

_12:12am_

_Jamieson Foundation_

_Holding Cell on SL-27_

"Are you sure you are ready for this son?" Parker asked Kaine.

"I can do this father. I will not fail," Kaine replied as he stood outside of the room that contained Zane Jason Christian Russell, and Gabriel Jack Elijah Russell. Kaine knew everything about the boys from their favorite color -ice blue- to the lyrics of their favorite song, Will and Alley's version of James Taylor's, Sweet Baby James, tailored just for the boys.

Yet despite all of the knowledge -or maybe because of it- Kaine was nervous, he was about to become someone else entirely. The moment Kaine stepped foot in that room he would no longer be Kaine Parker but Peter Russell. Never before had Kaine felt the fear that was in him at that moment, the thought of ceasing to exist shook the clone to the core.

Kaine had done a few mini pretends of Pete over the past four days but had never completely submerged himself into the pretend. Erik assured Kaine that he would be able to step out of the pretend when ever he wanted.

Kaine took a deep breath and emptied his mind of such childish emotions. He was a Parker dammit and Parker's feared nothing, they were to be feared.

"I am ready Father," Kaine said and let the mask of Pete slip over him. The malic glint in Kaine's eyes as well as the rest of his facial features softened. His cold blue eyes grew warm with love and concern, his lips formed a timid smile, and his brow creased with worry.

Parker noticed the change in Kaine and opened the heavy metal door to the room that contained a pair of not quite six year old twins pressing themselves against the wall in a futile attempt not to be seen. Their small bodies trembled with fear at the new horror that awaited them.

"Jason, Jack," Kaine called through the door way. The twins glanced at each other and then towards the door afraid it was a trick. Sadly the boys were right it was a trick but they did not realize it.

"P-Pete," The twins said in unison, their voices choked with tears as they hoped against hope that it was truly their brother. Kaine steeped inside the cell so that the twins could see him. Jason and Jack let out a strangled cry and ran into the open arms of Kaine, believing him to be Pete. Seeing that Kaine had won the boys over, Parker closed the metal door to the cell leaving them in darkness.

"We thought w-we'd never s-see you 'agin," Jason sobbed into the faux-Pete's shirt.

"Hush now, Jace. I'm back. Everything's gonna be okay," Kaine said falling deeper into the pretend, but not to deep that he was no longer in control. Kaine had a mission and he could not fail. He had to pull off the prefect pretend as Peter Simon Vincent Russell.

* * *

Up Next: Benny and Alex are having nightmares. And Alex begins to fear that something is seriously wrong with Pete.

* * *

Please, please, please review 


	45. FEARS

LadyJadePerendhil- First off let me say thank you for being my only reviewer for the past three chapters. It really does mean a lot. Secondly I'm sorry for the wait, this past week has been crazy.

And yes that was how Pete got body snatched. Chapter 51 will explore more of what happened to Pete -or should I say John- and just what he has been up too.

* * *

CHAPTER 44

FEARS

* * *

_November 28, 2010_

_3:17am_

_Galway, Ireland_

_Inn_

Benny awoke in a cold sweat, panting. Knowing that he would be unable to return to sleep Benny sat up and leaned against his headboard. Benny glanced to his right and saw that his dad was still sleeping in the bed next to him. Benny was grateful that while in the throes of his nightmare he did not wake Steve.

The nightmare, the same one he had been having for the past week. It was always the same, he, Pete and Kaine with guns trained at one another. The bullets exiting the chambers of the guns and the scream of the one girl. He had a name to go with her face now. Alex.

Adam had shown Benny some family photos on Adam's laptop. Benny nearly fainted when he saw a portrait of Alex. It was her eyes more than anything that gave her identity away. They were the same blue eyes Benny had, just a bit lighter in color.

Benny had been toying with the idea of contacting Alex. Warning her somehow that what she was seeing in their shared dream could actually happen. He was positive now that the two of them were sharing their dream. Benny just hoped that if he were to contact Alex that she would believe him.

And then there was the matter of Kaine. From what Benny had learned from Steve, Kaine had fled the monastery shortly after Benny and Steve had. Kaine was a lose cannon and a major threat. Benny feared the damage that Kaine was possible of.

* * *

_November 27, 2010_

_12:17am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Like Benny, Alex woke up with a start. She had just fallen asleep only to wake up less than an hour latter from her reoccurring nightmare. Alex knew that something wrong was beginning, or had already begun. And yet she felt helpless to stop it. The only thing she was certain of was that it involved Pete.

Alex had briefly wondered if she and Pete were sharing dreams. But she soon realized that they weren't Pete had made no motion to talk to Alex about any dream. Yet every night in her dream, Alex made eye contact with Pete, every night the two made a silent vow not to let the dream occur. But if it wasn't Pete that Alex was sharing the dream with -because she certainly was sharing the dream with somebody- then who was it?

Knowing that she would not be able to sleep for the next few hours Alex quietly made her way out of the Black Files room and down into the kitchen. At the moment there was no one in the kitchen, apparently only Alex was the only one unable to sleep.

Not wanting the caffeine from coffee or tea to keep her awake Alex opened the freezer and pulled out a pint of chocolate ice cream with almonds. She sat down at the table with the ice cream eating it strait out of the carton.

"I'm not the only one unable to sleep," floated the sound of a soft English accent into the kitchen, startling Alex.

"Keegan you sacred me," Alex said.

"Sorry," Keegan replied walking over to Alex and taking a seat in her lap.

"It's alright," Alex told the boy. Keegan looked up at Alex studying her, peering into her mind. He didn't have to peer too far, right on the surface of Alex's mind, Keegan saw the confusion, and hidden fear plaguing the youngest Black File.

"Alex what is bothering you?" Keegan asked. Alex looked down at the little boy momentarily shocked that Keegan realized that something was wrong with her. But just as quickly Alex realized to whom she was talking to.

"I've been having dreams little one. They frighten me because..." Alex trailed off.

"Because you fear that your dreams are no longer dreams but premonitions," Keegan finished for Alex.

"Yes because I fear that they are premonitions," Alex echoed. Keegan bit his lip nervous of his next words but he knew that some one else had to know. There was only so much he, Jason, Jack and Amy could do.

"You also fear that something is wrong with Pete. That... that he is no longer himself," Keegan whispered.

"Keegan what do you know?" Alex asked the little boy. Reluctantly Keegan told his story of how Pete had scared him a few days before the return to Charlottesville. He also told Alex of how while trapped on SL-27 Pete had snapped at Jason and Jack.

Alex sighed. "I had hoped that this was all just a result of his abduction. But now I'm beginning to wonder if this has something to do with the drug Pete was given," Alex mussed. "Keegan do you think that you could do me a favor?"

"What is the favor?" Keegan asked.

"Alley and Will won't do it, Jeremiah might but he wouldn't be too comfortable with it and I don't want to borrow Greg or Lissa with this. I want for you to peak into Pete's mind," Alex said.

"I can't," Keegan said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Alex questioned.

"I've tried already, every time I do I'm met with a wall. He's had mental blocks placed, and strong ones at that," Keegan informed Alex, he was not the slight bit embarrassed to admit that he had already tried to read Pete's mind.

"Will and Alley said that you are more powerful then them. Do you think that you could get pass Pete's mental blocks?"

"It may take me a while, if you want me to sneak past his walls undetected," Keegan replied. "Alex why do you want me to do this? It isn't just because of the dreams and the way Pete has been acting is it?"

"No, it's my inner sense as well. It hasn't been very active since we rescued you four from Mr. Parker but every now and then I'll hear a few whispers. I can't make out but a few words. Cain...Hidden...Mask...Faux. But what they mean I have no idea," Alex sighed again. Keegan gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I think I will be able to sneak past his blocks, but it's going to take me a few hours. I don't have to be in the same room as Pete just with in a few yards or so. I can start tonight," Keegan offered.

"Not tonight. You need to get some rest. And when you do it I'm going to be there with you okay?" Alex said.

"Kay." Keegan replied.

"Ice cream and no one invited me?" Alex and Keegan jumped slightly in their seats, caught off guard by the new presence in the kitchen.

"Jeremiah don't do that," Alex hissed, for one horrible moment she thought that it was Pete. Alex then tried to understand why she was so frightened of her baby brother.

"Isn't it past your bed time Keegan," Jeremiah said grabbing a spoon from the dishwasher.

"I couldn't sleep," Keegan said.

"Because of Pete?" Jeremiah said carefully between a spoonful of ice cream.

"How much did you hear?" Alex asked.

"All that mattered," Jeremiah answered.

"Do you think we're being silly?" Alex questioned.

"I wish I could say no," Jeremiah answered softly. "But my inner sense like yours, has been making me wary of Peter. I want to pass it off as Pete just copping, but...I can't. He's been so aloof, quieter than normal, he broods. Pete never broods, that was always a Will thing."

"And your thing," Alex muttered, Jeremiah gave his cousin on of his brief smiles.

"We've all spent our fair share of time brooding," Jeremiah pointed out. "And yeah a lot of Pete's behavior can be passed off as a result of his abduction and then my favorite excuse the memory wipe drug,"

"What are you saying Jer?"

"The same thing we've all been thinking, but quickly berate ourselves for thinking. This has all been too easy. The boys could have been hidden anyplace other that the Jamieson Foundation. Hell Carthis at the least, but right under our noses. It was as though Parker wanted us to find them."

"But why? With the boys he had everything he needed to recreate the Centre. Not unless he put a trigger in Pete's head, like the first did to Spike in season seven of Buffy, and Parker plans on using Pete to destroy us all," Alex said sarcastically.

"You said it not me," Jeremiah replied darkly.

"Jeremiah, let's be serious," Alex groaned.

"I think he is," Keegan said in the same tone Jeremiah had used.

"What we're saying... It's insane, everyone will think we're paranoid," Alex said.

"Look tomorrow I'll use my powers to borrow Will's telepathy. That way I can help Keegan. We can get past the barriers in Pete's mind, and then realize that our fears our silly and then we can go talk to Grampa Syd about our paranoia," Jeremiah said

"And if our fears are proven to be true?" Keegan asked. Jeremiah and Alex sighed their eyes meeting each others.

"If our fears are proven to be true than we will just have to fix them," Alex told the little boy in her lap. "But for now it is time for the three of us to be returning to bed."

"I agree tomorrow will be a long day. It's thanksgiving which means somehow all of will be suckered into cooking" Jeremiah stated. The three children finished off the rest of the ice cream and Jeremiah disposed of the carton and rinsed off the spoons. Alex picked up Keegan and she carried the boy to his room, Jeremiah accompanying them.

Alex quietly tucked Keegan in as Jeremiah went to tuck in Amy who had kicked all of her covers off.

"Good night Keegan," Alex said.

"Night Alex," Keegan yawned the events of the day catching up with him. Alex got up from Keegan's bedside.

"Alex," Keegan called quietly after his cousin.

"What is it sweetheart?" Alex asked

"Can't go to sleep with out my lullaby," Keegan said a grin crossing his tiny face. Alex heard Jeremiah chuckle as he went about retucking the sheets around Jason and Jack.

"You are such a brat," Alex said ruffling Keegan's hair.

"That mean I get my lullaby?"

"Yes," Alex sighed theatrically. She than began to sing James Taylor's "Sweet baby James" to Keegan, half way through the song another voice joined Alex's. It was the first time Keegan had heard Jeremiah sing and the young clone decided that after Mike, Jeremiah was his favorite male singer in his family.

Keegan was soon lulled to sleep by Alex and Jeremiah's singing. Once the song was over and Alex was sure Keegan was asleep she kissed the boy on his brow and then quickly gave Jason, Jack and Amy a kiss on the brow as well. Together Alex and Jeremiah left the room checking first that the baby monitor was on so that incase either of the four children had nightmares someone would quickly be there to comfort them.

"We're lucky to have found him," Jeremiah said closing the door behind he and Alex, leaving it cracked slightly.

"Yes we are. I can't help but wonder though that if Parker wanted for us to find the boys why did he want for us to find Keegan?" Alex mussed as she and Jeremiah made their way back to their room.

"I don't think that Parker wanted for us to find Keegan. From what Dad told me Keegan's cell was at the opposite end of SL-27 from where the boys were being kept," Jeremiah said.

"Maybe Parker planed on coming back for Keegan," Alex spoke.

"Maybe," Jeremiah agreed. "But enough thinking, it's time for us to return to sleep," Jeremiah yawned as he and Alex approached the door to the Black Files room. The two cousins quietly made their way back to their perspective beds, careful not to wake their siblings and cousins.

* * *

_November 28, 2010_

_5:03am_

_Galway, Ireland_

_Inn_

Benny was surprise to feel sleep creeping upon him, normally after his nightmare Benny would still be awake as the sun began to peek out over the horizon. Benny knew that soon he would have to tell his Dad and Adam about the dreams, but for some reason he felt compelled to wait. It was as though he was awaiting a sign, an omen of some sort. Or maybe he was just waiting for Alex to contact him.

* * *

Up Next: Alex and Jeremiah learn the truth about Pete

* * *

Please review it's rather discouraging to get only one review per chapter. 


	46. DISCOVERIES

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay I've been in the process of moving.

* * *

CHAPTER 45

DISCOVERIES

* * *

_November 27, 2010_

_7:37pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Jeremiah was quite at breakfast that morning even for himself. He picked at his eggs half heartedly not bothering to enter in on the many conversations going on at the table. Like the one next to him in which Greg and Marc were discussing -or rather arguing- which of the six Star Wars movies was the best.

"I'm telling you Marc, _Empire Strikes Back _was the best. You've got Frank Oz as Yoda. Han frozen in carbonate. The ultimate Star Wars revelation... Hello! 'I am your father'. The best Star Wars line ever" Greg said counting off the qualities of his favorite Star Wars movie.

"It's _Sith_ hands down Greg. You have Anikin's final transition to the dark side. And what about Obi Wan's and Anikin's final confrontation? It was perfect. As for best lines what about when Obi Wan tells Anikin that he was like a brother to him?" Marc retorted.

"Yeah well, _Sith_ had Jar Jar Binks," Greg snapped.

"It was just a cameo and he never spoke," Marc glowered.

"Hey Jer. Which do you think was best?" Greg asked his brother.

"I prefer _Jedi_ myself," Jeremiah said shrugging his shoulders not looking up from his plate. Greg and Marc sighed and went back to their argument.

"Jeremiah are you all right?" Jen asked noticing that her son had been quieter than normal a hard thing to tell since Jeremiah was always pretty quite.

"Fine Mom," Jeremiah mumbled. Yet both Jen's mothering instincts and her doctor instincts took over and she pressed the back of her hand to Jeremiah's forehead.

"You don't feel warm," Jen muttered. "Are you sure that your okay?"

"I said I'm fine!" Jeremiah snapped pushing his mother's hand away. A look of hurt crossed Jen's face and Jeremiah was ashamed that he had hurt his mother's feeling.

"I'm sorry Mom. I just have a headache. I'm going to go lay down for a while," Jeremiah said.

"Okay baby. Feel better alright," Jen said and pressed a kiss to the crown of Jeremiah's head. Jeremiah then got up and headed towards the stairs.

"I'll go take him some Advil," Alex said grabbing her and Jeremiah's half eaten plates and taking them to the kitchen to be washed.

* * *

Jeremiah headed to the room he shared with the rest of the Files. He turned off the lights as he walked into the room and then collapsed on his bed, slinging his arm over his eyes. 

He hated what he had agreed to do. That he was going to violate Peter's mind. Shortly after the children had escaped the Centre they all agreed never to intrude in on a person's mind with out permission. At the Centre the children's minds had been their only sanctuary from Raines and his cronies. And yet Jeremiah was breaking his vow. And if he made the exception to break his vow this once what's to say he wouldn't do it again.

"Hey," Alex said softly entering the room and sitting on the edge of Jeremiah's bed a glass of water and Advil in hand. She offered them to him. Jeremiah nodded his thanks as he took the pills and water from Alex.

"You're scared about doing this aren't you?" Alex asked him.

"Yes," Jeremiah answered honestly. "It's different you know when it's just our group peaking into each other's minds. We've done it all our lives. And we never peer to far that we're intruding on each other's inner thoughts. But what Keegan and I are going to do... Alex it's wrong."

"I know. We can back out of this you know," Alex offered.

"No we can't," Jeremiah said. "We need to find out what's going on with Pete and this is the only way. So now what?"

"We have to be out of here in a few minutes to get our fitting for the wedding after that

we've got time to kill," Alex said shrugging her shoulders, she wasn't looking forward to getting fit for her bridesmaid dress. She was still trying to figure out how she was talked into being a bridesmaid and wearing a dress. "I think is wrong, having us go get fittings on thanksgiving."

"It's just us Black Files right?" Jeremiah asked.

"And Keegan, although now that I think about it he is one of us. So yeah just us Black Files," Alex replied.

"I'm a Black File now too?" Keegan asked entering the room.

"Why not," Alex said. "You're a Black File version two-point-oh."

"More like eight-point-oh,"Will spoke slightly startling the other three. "Alright you three what's going on?"

"What are you talking about Will?" Alex asked.

"Katie-girl you've never been able to lie to me don't start now. Let me ask again what's going on?"

"Nothing," Jeremiah said calmly at the same time he used his powers to borrow Keegan telepathy and placed mental barriers around his and Alex's mind that concerned the conversations they had the night before and the few moments before Keegan entered the room. It was unlikely Will would intrude on Jeremiah and Alex's privacy but Jeremiah didn't want to chance it.

Will studied Jeremiah's green eyes trying to figure out if the younger boy was lying to him, but Jeremiah was one of the few people Will had never been able to read without resorting to telepathy. So Will turned to meet his youngest sisters eyes. The two kept eye contact for a few moments before Will turned away, bothered by what he saw in Alex's eyes.

"Fine," Will sighed and left, it wasn't until after he had left the room did Will realize what he saw in Alex's eyes that bothered him. Over the years with out him realizing it, Alex had changed, she no longer confided in Will all of her secrets, Jeremiah had taken over that role. And the what disturbed Will most of all, Alex could now lie to her eldest brother.

"Great now we're lying to our family," Alex sighed burying her face in her hands.

"Technically no, as far as we know nothing is going on. We have no proof of anything," Jeremiah said.

"And now we're lying to ourselves to convince ourselves that we aren't lying to our family," Alex groaned. "Keegan you said it yourself 'the absence of the truth is a lie.'"

"And yet at times lies are necessary," Keegan "I learned that yesterday."

_

* * *

November 27, 2010_

_12:37pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"Screw it, next wedding I'm wearing what ever the hell I want," Andros groaned flopping down on to his bed. He and the other thirteen Black Files -fourteen if you wish to include Keegan- had all gone for the fittings for the wedding. It had been a draining two hour and twenty nine minute ordeal. And Alex groaning over having to wear a dress did not improve matters any.

Not that Andros could blame his sister, her hatred for dresses had gone all the way back to toddler-hood when Alex, and the other girls had been forced to wear dresses. Until Alex had rebelled and went streaking down the Centre corridors, screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs. Andros giggled at the memory.

"I think the long arduous hours spent at the bridal shop have finally sent Andy over the deep end," Greg snickered.

"No I'm just remembering how Katie used to streak along the Centre corridors when Sophie tried to get her to were a dress. I'm surprised she didn't do it at the bridal shop," Andros replied and the Black Files -including Alex- cracked up at the memory.

"I was tempted," Alex said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey I think we have it on DSA somewhere. I bet Aunt Jarod and Uncle Morgan haven't seen it," Jake spoke.

"Why don't we pass on that offer Jakey," Alex said she really didn't want a DSA -her family's version of home videos- with her most embarrassing moment from toddler-hood floating around the house for all to see.

"In other news all of that time we spent being fitted made me work up an appetite," Marc commented.

"Marc climbing the three stairs to the front door makes you work up an appetite," Cassie teased her brother.

"Why don't we go and see what the Phoenix twins, their better halves and the future newlyweds prepared for Thanksgiving?" Tobias suggested.

"And what they are going to have us do to help," Terra muttered.

"Uh maybe I'll just stay here," Greg spoke.

"Get up Greg, you aren't going to weasel out of helping this year too," Jake said pulling Greg out of bed. With that the rest of the Black Files got up and set off to the kitchen.

They joined the rest of the family for an exceptional Thanksgiving feast. Light banter accompanied the meal, even Jason and Jack joined in and it felt like old times. Had Alex known that it would be the last time she and her family would sit down at a meal their hearts and minds not burdened with the obstacles laid ahead she would have waited a little longer before offering to put the younger kids down for their nap.

_

* * *

November 27, 2010_

_1:42pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"Jer what are you and Keegan doin'?" Amy asked her big brother as Jeremiah tucked Amy in for her afternoon nap. Behind him Alex was tucking Jason and Jack in their rocket ship shaped beds.

"Key and I are just going to take a peak into Peter's mind, baby girl. No need for you to worry," Jeremiah said placing a kiss on Amy's brow. Jeremiah then moved over to sit next to Keegan. "You ready squirt?"

"Yes sir," Keegan replied taking Jeremiah's hands into his own. The boys' job would be made easier since Pete was sleeping thanks to a sedative Alex had placed in Pete's drink. In a drugged sleep Pete's defensives would be down and it would be easier for Keegan and Jeremiah to peer into Pete's head undetected.

With their eyes closed Jeremiah and Keegan began to make their way into Pete's mind. They were instantly met with a barrier.

'_You sure you can break it?' _Jeremiah asked Keegan telepathically

'_Yes,' _Keegan replied wasting no more of his energy than necessary on words. With the help of Jeremiah, Keegan felt along the mental blocks in Pete's mind for the smallest crack that would lead him into Pete's mind. Keegan and Jeremiah were unable to find even a hairline crack.

Yet Keegan was not disappointed, in fact he was thrilled at the chance of a challenge. At the Centre Keegan would be given the task of prying into people's minds, over the years the task became harder but none were ever true challenges. But the blocks in Pete's mind did offer a challenge and Keegan relished in it.

'_We will have to make our own door way then,' _Keegan told Jeremiah, a grin crossing the boys features. Slowly Keegan and Jeremiah punched their way through Pete's defenses only to find the shock of their lives.

Seeing all that they needed to in Pete's -no Kaine's- mind, Jeremiah and Keegan quickly retreated back to their own minds only stopping to repair the hole in Kaine's mental blocks.

_

* * *

November 27, 2010_

_2:31pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

It had taken Keegan and Pete close to an hour to break through Kaine's mental blocks. In that time Amy, Jason and Jack had woken up from their naps.

"Well what did you see?" Alex asked her cousins. Keegan and Jeremiah met each others eyes both unwilling to believe what they had seen.

"Jer, Key what's wrong?" Alex asked the concern in her voice growing.

"Pete, h-he isn't Pete," Jeremiah stuttered. Alex nearly collapsed, as Jason, Jack and Amy exchanged confused looks.

"I-I don't understand," Alex gasped

"His name is Kaine, as in the evil clone Peter Parker. Originally his name was Cain as in the biblical character who slew his brother Able. Both names are fitting for Kaine is a clone of our Pete, one of three. He is the oldest, the youngest Seth died as a toddler from the flu. The second was Able, Kaine murdered him a month ago. He is dangerous Alex, a sociopath. He must not know that we know he is not Pete," Jeremiah whispered, Alex along with Jason, Jack, and Amy's eyes growing wide with fear.

"But where is Peter?" Alex asked.

"With Parker. That bastard mind wiped him, erased all memory of us. Created new memories of him being Parker's heir. Changed his name to John Sebastian Parker," Jeremiah said shaking his head.

"We must get him back," Alex said her eyes red with flames.

"We will get him back," Jeremiah said his eyes also red for he unconsciously had borrowed Alex's pyrokinesis. Amy found herself frightened never before had she seen her brother so angry, and she hoped that she never would because Jeremiah looked as though he were out for blood.

She was also frightened because the last time Jeremiah got truly angry and borrowed Alex's pyrokinesis he had lost control and a tragedy had occurred.

* * *

Up next: Alex tells Will what she, Jer and Keegan have learned but Will doesn't react the way Alex expected. And Alex and Jer make contact with Adam.

* * *

Please review 


	47. PREPARATIONS

CHAPTER 46

PREPARATIONS

* * *

_November 27, 2010_

_2:37pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"We have to tell someone," Alex said. She and Jeremiah were hiding out in Jason, Jack, Keegan, and Amy's room the six of them were still reeling form the news of Peter not being Peter. Jeremiah and Keegan had told Alex and the other three kids everything else they had learned about Kaine. The information only furthered their fright.

"Who can we tell? Who would believe us?" Keegan asked.

"Will," Jason and Jack offered.

"He is the obvious choice," Jeremiah replied

"Pete...Kaine is still sleeping we should try and tell Will now," Alex said glancing at her watch. "Jeremiah stay here with Amy and the boys. I'll be back shortly."

Jeremiah nodded his head as Amy, Jason and Jack made their way over to the security that was Jeremiah. Amy climbed into her brother's lap pulling Keegan along with her, Jason and Jack snuggled into Jeremiah's sides. Jeremiah held the four children closely knowing how frightened they were.

* * *

Alex found her eldest brother in the room he shared with Alley. Will was alone and for that Alex was grateful, it would make things easier.

"I lied to you earlier," Alex said entering the room.

"About what?" Will asked looking up from his medical text.

"There is something going on. It-it's about Pete," Alex stuttered.

"What's wrong with Pete?" Will asked.

"He's not right Will. He's not Pete," Alex managed to say. Will laid his text aside.

"Katie, we both know that Pete isn't going to be the same after what happened to him. He's going to need time to heal," Will told his sister.

"No Will you don't understand. That boy is not Pete. His name is Kaine, he is a clone of Pete," Alex hissed.

"Alex that is impossible," Will said shaking his head.

"No Will it isn't. It's the truth." Alex said pleading with her brother to believe her

"Fine if it's the truth Alex then were is the proof?"

"I don't have it," Alex said not willing to reveal what she had Keegan and Jeremiah do. "Will you must believe me. Just look at all of the signs. The forgetfulness, the confusion of twins. Pete never forgot names and he never confused Air and Andy. But every since we brought him back he has. And what about his temper, Pete is the sweetest boy I've known but now he is quick to anger. Then there are the mental blocks in his mind. Pete is not a telepath he doesn't have the ability to place mental blocks. And even if he did why does he need them?" Alex asked.

"Enough Alexandra. What you are saying is beyond reason. Pete has not been cloned, he is simply Pete," Will said.

"But Will," Alex began.

"I don't want to hear anymore of this Alexandra," Will told his sister. Alex shook her head in disbelief. She could not understand why Will did not believe her and said so herself.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because when Pete was nine he fell out of one of the tree houses and gashed his arm pretty bad. It left a terrible scar. This morning when Pete pulling up the sleeves of his shirt I saw it. So tell me again how Pete has been replaced by his clone," Will said. Alex was at a loss for words. Not knowing what else to say to defend her beliefs she left and returned to Jeremiah, Amy and the other boys.

"From the look on your face I'm guessing it didn't go to well," Jeremiah said when Alex returned. Alex sat next to Jeremiah and Jason and Jack climbed into their sister's lap.

"I don't know what else to do. Will didn't believe me and if he didn't I can't think of anyone who will," Alex said desperately.

"You have to find Pete," Jason said softly. "You and Jer."

"Out of the mouths of babes," Jeremiah said softly.

"We can't leave the four of them alone, Jeremiah. You said so yourself Kaine is dangerous," Alex spoke.

"Jasa's right, you to have to go. The four of us can protect ourselves. Amy's a telekinetic, Jace and Jack are empaths now, and me well... I'm a Black File version eight-point-oh," Keegan said with a grin "'Sides I don't think Kaine will try anything with a house full of people."

"Okay but if Alex and I go here are the rules. Stay close to either Mike, Maddie, Air, Andy, Greg, Lissa, Will or Alley. Never be alone with Kaine, ever. But if you ever are defend yourselves at all cost," Jeremiah ordered. "Understand?"

"Yes, sir," The four children replied.

"Jer maybe you should stay. Protect them," Alex said nodding at her baby brothers, Keegan and Amy.

"There is no way I'm letting you go on this mission alone Alex," Jeremiah told her. "We're in this together."

"Alright. When do we leave?"

"Tonight," Jeremiah whispered and the four younger children clung to the two older ones frightened at what might happen while Alex, and Jeremiah were away.

* * *

_November 27, 2010_

_5:52pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"So we're pulling an Adam," Alex said as she and Jeremiah quickly packed their rom was empty for the moment but there was no telling when someone would be back.

"Speaking of Adam I've been thinking. Maybe we should try and catch up with him," Jeremiah suggested.

"The question is where is he," Alex replied.

"Will knows. Hell we've already peeked into Pete...Kaine's mind. Keegan can easily peek into Will's and find out where Adam is," Jeremiah said. Though his voice nor mannerisms betrayed him, Alex could tell that Jeremiah was more than uncomfortable with the suggestion. But like Jeremiah, Alex knew that there really wasn't any other choice.

"We'll finish packing, stash our things in the kids room, and go talk to Keegan," Alex said.

"Do we leave a note?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yeah. We should keep them all from worrying. Just tell them that we're off to find Adam." Alex agreed.

The cousins finished their packing, taking only the necessities, two changes of clothes, laptops, a few thousand in travelers checks, a credit card each and identification cards, not under their true names of course. They would be traveling under the aliases of Ashling Samantha and Liam Samuel O'Connell. Alex had agreed to dye her hair red, and Jeremiah agreed to get blue contact lenses. Their guise was a pair of orphan twins off to visit their cousin.

Done with their packing Alex and Jeremiah went to the younger children's room to stash their bags, and to make their request to Keegan.

"Can you do it Key?" Alex asked her younger cousin.

"No need. I already know where Adam is. When Will tried to get into my mind I blocked him, but at the same time I looked into his mind. Adam is in Galway, Ireland," Keegan told Alex.

"Little cousin you're the best," Alex said placing a kiss on Keegan's cheek.

* * *

_November 27, 2010_

_6:36pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

As Will prepared dinner, his mind was on something else entirely. He was so focused on the conversation he had with Alex that Will nicked his finger while cutting chicken for stir fry.

"Shit," Will cursed and ran water over his bleeding finger.

"Will you okay?" Alley asked her brother.

"Yeah," Will sighed. "I just cut my finger."

"Let me see," Alley ordered. She inspected the cut on Will's finger. The cut wasn't too deep to demand stitches. Alley poured some alcohol over Will's cut, and wrapped it in a band-aid. Will paid no attention to his sister's doings, he was so deep in his thoughts.

"William where are you?" Alley asked braking Will's musings.

"Sorry. Just thinking," Will said shaking his head.

"About," Alley prompted.

"Alex. She had this wild theory, about Pete not being Pete. That he had been... Never mind, it doesn't matter. I think that Alex's nightmares are messing with her, and she's seeing things in Pete that aren't there," Will said.

"You think Katie is becoming paranoid?" Alley asked.

"Honestly I don't what to think. I'll talk to her later, try and sort things out," Will sighed.

"Good idea," Alley replied turning to leave the kitchen. Alley paused on her way out. "Will here's the thing. When have you ever known Alex to be wrong?"

And that there was the thought that had been plaguing Will since he last spoken with his baby sister.

* * *

_November 27, 2010_

_8:13pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

They were created to be super-pretenders. They could completely become someone else. Close to two decades, and millions of dollars were spent by the Centre, to create and train the Black Files. As far as Alex and Jeremiah were concerned the Centre had not wasted it's time nor money.

Dinner was much like lunch earlier that day, playful arguments, Marc and Greg making horrible jokes, and embarrassing childhood stories being told. Alex, Jeremiah joined in on the dinnertime conversation but their hearts were not in it. They were planning just how and when they would leave the house and get to the airport.

Alex and Jeremiah weren't the only ones at the table who's minds were someplace else. Will was wondering just how he would talk to his sister. Keegan, Amy, Jason and Jack were worried about what would happen while Alex, and Jeremiah were gone. And then there was Kaine. His father had given him a task to perform and Kaine had yet to go about completing it.

Once the table was cleared, Alex and the rest of the Black Files washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. Everything was almost done, a few dishes just need to be dried when Will entered the kitchen.

"Everyone out," Will said guesting towards the door. The Black Files quickly left the room. "Hold on Katie," Will said tugging on Alex's sleeve as she walked pass.

"What is it," Alex asked she was not in the mood to get in to another argument with Will.

"I want to know if you're okay. I'm worried about you," Will said placing a hand on either one of Alex's shoulders.

"I'm fine. I don't know what I was saying earlier. I guess the dream I had just seemed so real, like a premonition. But you're right the though that Pete could have been switched with his clone is insane," Alex said with a little half smile. Inside it was breaking her heart to lie to her big brother. She loved Will, idolized him, but Alex knew that there was nothing she could really do to convince Will that Kaine had taken over Pete's identity.

Alex and Jeremiah had briefly toyed with the idea of telling one of their parents, but they knew that if they couldn't convince Will, they had very little chance of convincing anyone else.

"I'm glad to know that you're okay," Will said placing a kiss on the crown of Alex's head. "You had me worried for a moment. Why don't you go on up stairs, I'll finish drying the dishes," Will offered.

"Thanks big brother," Alex said and went to leave. She stopped for a moment and turned to look at Will who was already drying dishes. "I love you Will," Alex whispered and left.

* * *

_November 27, 2010_

_8:36pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"Hey Jer pass me the papers next to you," Jake asked. With out looking up Jeremiah passed Jake the papers he requested.

"Where are you going little brother?" Jake whispered. Jeremiah looked up to met Jake's eyes. Jake was not at all surprised that Jeremiah did not appear shocked at the fact that Jake knew something was amiss. Jeremiah was well aware that Jake like the majority of the Black Files was psychic, in fact Jeremiah had been waiting to see who would approach him first. In truth Jeremiah was happy it was Jake.

"Ireland," Jeremiah replied softly, he didn't want for his and Alex's leaving to be common knowledge.

"What's in Ireland?" Jake asked.

"Adam," Jeremiah answered. "Cover for us?" Both boys understood that Jeremiah was partially lying. Both boys also understood that Jeremiah and Alex would need a cover story.

"Of course," Jake replied and returned to working on Keegan's files, just as Alex returned to the room. Jeremiah met Alex's eyes and raised a questioning eye brow. Alex nodded, and Jeremiah gave a brief half smile.

* * *

Up Next: Alex and Jeremiah inform their siblings that they are leaving. Lissa and Andros aren't pleased with the news. Later Alex makes contact with Benny.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome 


	48. LEAVING

CHAPTER 47

LEAVING

* * *

_November 27, 2010_

_11:47pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"I need to go away for a while," Alex said softly not meeting Andros or Aaron's eyes.

"What for?" Aaron asked.

"I can't tell you. I want to more than anything but I'm afraid," Alex told them. The boys looked at their sister, their eyes full of concern. But Alex couldn't see the concern in their eyes for her own eyes were studying her hands.

"What are you afraid of, Katie?" Andros asked using his finger to bring Alex's face to his eye level.

"I'm afraid that you two won't believe me. Will didn't and I can't stand that kind of hurt again," Alex admitted.

"Alex..." The two boys began.

"Listen, I love you both, you're my other halves...er...thirds, you're my brothers, my insanely stupid and jealous brothers, and God help me I love you both for it. With that said Jeremiah is going with me," Alex said knowing that her brothers would be hurt that Jeremiah was going with her. Andros opened his mouth to make a comment but Alex cut him off.

"Before you say anything, I never intended for him to come along. If things were different I rather it be the two of you, but Jeremiah knows what is going on and I need him."

"The question is do you still need us?" Andros said and Alex saw the hurt in his eyes.

"God yes. Like I said you two are a part of me. I'm not complete without the two of you. Please don't be angry with me."

"We aren't," Aaron said wrapping an arm around Alex's waist.

"Just be safe okay. I can't lose you," Andros told his sister he too wrapping his arm around Alex's waist.

"I'll be safe."

"If anything happens to you I'm blaming Jerry. I'm leaving my baby sister in his hands," Aaron spoke, partially joking.

"I'll let him know," Alex replied.

"So when do you leave?" Andros asked.

"Tonight," Alex answered sadly. The triplets held tightly to one another, their heads touching.

In one of the workrooms on the third floor Jeremiah was having a similar conversation with his brother and sister.

"I've got to go with Alex for a while," Jeremiah told them.

"For," Greg prompted.

"I can't tell you, though odds are you'll find out eventually." Jeremiah sighed.

"Why with Alex?" Lissa asked jealously creeping into her voice.

"Because I know the truth," Jeremiah replied cryptically.

"And just what is the truth Jer?" Lissa questioned jealously gone now replaced with anger and annoyance.

"It's safer if you don't know," Jeremiah told her.

"Damn it Jeremiah," Lissa hissed.

"Enough," Greg said stopping the impending one sided argument between his brother and sister. Suddenly Greg had a new found respect for Jeremiah. Jeremiah often had to put up with Greg and Lissa's bickering, Greg wondered how Jeremiah could stand it.

"You need to go Jer, then go. We've all gone off on pretends over the years this time is no different," Greg spoke

"It is different. This time Jer is going without us," Lissa replied hotly.

"Melissa I said that is enough and I meant it," Greg barked. Lissa and Jeremiah looked at their brother with shock, it was one thing for Greg to try and stop an argument, it was another thing completely for Greg to pull rank. Out of the three Grey triplets Greg was the oldest, though he rarely acted like it. It was part of the children's Centre training to listen to the eldest of their group, and it was one of the few parts of their Centre training that had stuck with them over the years.

Greg had never before pulled rank over Lissa or Jeremiah but he understood that what ever was going on was important and Jeremiah did not need Lissa yelling at him. Greg now understood what it was like to be the leader of a group and was glad that he was not the oldest of the Black Files. It took a lot to keep everyone happy, and tempers from flaring. How Jake managed to do it day in and day out over the past fifteen years was beyond Greg.

"So little brother when do you leave?" Greg sighed he felt tired and wondered how old Jake felt after dedicating fifteen years of his life leading the Black Files.

"Tonight."

* * *

_November 28, 2010_

_1:21am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Alex and Jeremiah quickly dressed and made their way to the younger kids room where their bags were stored. The four little ones were still asleep so Alex quietly pulled out a plastic bag that held her hair dye. She went into the adjoining bathroom and with Jeremiah's help, Alex went from being a brunet with hair flowing down her back, to a redhead with her hair stopping just at her shoulders.

Jeremiah put his contact lenses on and the two cousins stared at themselves in the mirror. The two of them had always had similar features but now they truly looked as though they were twins.

"Well look at us," Jeremiah said with and Irish accent.

"We look like quite the brother and sister," Alex replied.

"You scared?" Jeremiah asked.

"Oh yeah," Alex replied shakily.

"We'd better get going. Our plane leaves in three hours," Jeremiah said. The two quickly disposed of the hair dye, and the locks of Alex's hair that had been trimmed. They then went and woke Amy, Keegan, Jason, and Jack.

"Hey," Alex said softly as Jason and Jack rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. The boy's reached up to touch Alex's slightly damp hair.

"You like?" Alex asked, and the redheaded twins nodded their heads, they were the only children of Jarod and Morgan with red hair and secretly wished that they weren't. Jeremiah led Keegan and Amy over to Alex and the twins so that the six of them could talk.

"You guys remember what we talked about right?" Jeremiah said passing Amy a cell phone. "Call Alex and me every day. And if something goes wrong Alex and I will be on the next flight home."

"Kay," The four kids whispered. Jeremiah and Alex gave each of the children a kiss, told them how much they loved them and tucked the children back in bed. The cousins then made their way downstairs careful not to make a sound. Deactivating the alarm, -and the reactivating it once they closed the door behind them- Jeremiah and Alex went out the back kitchen door and across the back lawn to the garage.

The garage had a numerous amount of vehicles, but what Alex and Jeremiah wanted was in the back. At the very back of the garage were fourteen Yamaha motorcycles. The Black Files had bought them a few months back but were forbidden to ride them until their sixteenth birthday.

Jeremiah and Alex grabbed their bikes and pushed them down the road until they were a good distance from the house. They then adjusted their packs, and hopped on their bikes. With a kick they started the bikes and were off to the airport.

Though Jeremiah Grey and Alexandra Russell were a little over fourteen and a half Liam and Ashling were sixteen and a half. And thanks to a growth spurt over the past year Alex and Jeremiah easily passed for sixteen.

* * *

Once at the airport Alex and Jeremiah each rented a locker, placing their helmets inside. Their plane was then called to board and Jeremiah and Alex quickly got on, it would be a long ride and the cousins hoped to catch up on their sleep. But first things first, Adam needed to be contacted.

"E-mail or phone?" Alex asked with an Irish accent as she slipped into her pretend.

"Phone, lets not scare him off. Besides he should be awake now," Jeremiah replied.

Alex dialed the number she had received from Keegan, who had learned the number from reading Will.

"Hello," Answered not Adam but another boy who's accent Alex could not place, it sounded Irish, but had tones of a Scottish accent, as well as American.

"H-Hello, can I speak to Adam Edward Russell or Connor Riley, which ever name he's answering to," Alex said a bit thrown off.

"Sure, may I ask who's calling?" The boy questioned.

"Tell him... Tell him it's Alex," she replied. On the other end of the phone Alex could have sworn she heard the boy gasp.

"A-Alex," He stuttered and his accent became truly Scottish.

"Yeah. Do I know you?" Alex asked.

"Yes...No... You didn't dream last night, but considering the contents of our dreams I can't say I'm disappointed," The boy said cryptically

"Who are you?" Alex hissed, Jeremiah looked over at Alex wondering what in the hell was going on.

"My name is Benjamin Riley Merrick Kirby, well it is now. Once upon a time I was called Able Parker," Benny answered.

"Ben...Ben Riley was the clone of Peter Parker. As for Able he was slain by his brother Kaine," Alex said. Jeremiah was growing more confused by the second, but as for Alex she felt that things were becoming clearer.

"Able is dead, he died the day his brother slid a knife in to his gut. But from that tragedy Ben Kirby was born. How do you know so much about me Alex?" Benny asked.

"I could ask you the same. You know of my dreams," Alex replied.

"Our dreams," Benny corrected. "We share them. Why? How? I don't know, but we do. But I never learned of your identity from our dreams. I learned who you were from Adam. Now it's your turn, how do you know about me?"

"Kaine," Alex said. Benny was silent for a moment.

"How did you learn of me from Kaine?"

"My cousin Keegan is a telepath among other things. He looked into Kaine's mind and we learned of you. He believes you to be dead," Alex said.

"How did you meet him?" Benny questioned already dreading the answer.

"He has switched places with my -our?- brother. Pete is still missing. No one in my...our family knows except for myself, my baby brothers Jason and Jack, and my cousins Jeremiah, Amy, and Keegan. Jeremiah and I are on our way to Galway to meet up with Adam, and apparently you...and your sweeper Steve?" Alex said, she was a bit leery about Steve, but figured that he couldn't be that bad of a guy if he wasn't fond of Kaine.

"He's not my sweeper he's my Dad," Benny said a bit defensively and Alex couldn't help but be reminded of Pete who had always been touchy on the subject of someone saying that Jarod was not his biological father. As far as Pete -and everyone else in the family- was concerned, Jarod was Pete's father in every sense of the word.

"Sorry," Alex apologized.

"It's quite alright, you didn't know," Benny replied a bit calmer. "I assume that you would like to speak to Adam now, have him confirm what I have told you."

"You'd be correct," Alex said. She then heard a brief shuffling as Benny gave Adam the cell phone.

"This is Adam."Alex was a bit taken back by the tone of Adam's voice. Usually he sounded so unsure of himself, but now there was underling strength.

"Hi Eddie, or should I say Connor," Alex teased 'Eddie' being Adam's nickname. "I can't believe you used Connor Riley as an alias and no one could find you. I'm mean come on Angel's son's name, with all of the Buffy and Angel geeks we have at the house and no one bothered to check."

Adam chuckled. "It's a good thing I contacted Will and got him one my side or else he probably would have found me. I see that you have. How?"

"Keegan. He looked into Will's mind and told me where I could find you. Adam... Why didn't you tell me about Benny?" Alex asked the question had plagued her every since she realized who Benny was.

"At first I didn't want to burden every one. And then he -Benny- asked me not to tell. He made up some crap about not overwhelm everyone with the knowledge of who and what he was," Adam answered.

"It was the dreams," Alex said suddenly. "Benny and I have been sharing dreams and he's been trying to figure them out. That's why he didn't want to tell anyone. But now pieces are falling into place and I truly wish that they weren't."

"Why don't we discuss this when you arrive. Steve, Benny, and I will pick you up from the airport."

"Jerry's with me too," Alex told Adam. "Our plane lands in six hours. I'll see you then?"

"Of course. And I'll get Benny to fill me and Steve in on everything. Bye Alex."

"Bye Eddie," Alex said and hung up.

"What in the hell was all that about?" Jeremiah asked Alex.

* * *

Up Next: Andros is still upset that Alex has left with Jeremiah. Morgan, Jarod, Jen and Sam discover that their children are gone and Morgan and Sam are none to pleased and it's up to Jake to get everyone to settle down.

* * *

Please Review. 


	49. ALWAYS THE LEADER

CHAPTER 48

ALWAYS THE LEADER

* * *

_November 28, 2010_

_6:48am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Andros woke up to find that his sister and Jeremiah were gone. A part of him didn't believe that Alex would leave. An even larger part of him was hurting because his sister was gone.

Andros climbed out his bed, and made his way down stairs to the kitchen. His grandfather Sydney was already awake and sipping at a cup of tea. Jake and Rachael were there as well each buttering a bagel.

"Good morning, Andros," Spoke Sydney.

"Not really Grampa," Andros sighed, sinking into a chair next to his Grandfather.

"Andros what's wrong?" Sydney asked his grandson.

"Alex is gone. She and Jer left in the middle of the night," Jake spoke for Andros.

"What?" Sydney said. "Where are they?"

"She didn't tell me," Andros answered. "She said she was afraid that Air and I wouldn't believe her, and that she couldn't take that pain."

"Your parents, as well as Samuel and Jennifer are not going to be pleased with the disappearance of Alexandra and Jeremiah," Sydney replied.

"So who's going to tell them?" Greg asked entering the kitchen with Lissa and Aaron. Andros looked up at Greg and saw that he looked different, tired, but more mature, older as though over night Greg had aged ten years. He looked like Jake.

"I will," Jake spoke.

"Always the leader Jakey," Aaron said shaking his head in slight amusement.

"It's what I was created to be," Jake replied.

"You don't need to tell our parents Jake, Air and I will tell Mom and Dad. Alex is our sister after all," Andros said indicating himself and Aaron.

"She's his sis-," Aaron began but found himself cut off by Jake.

"That's fine Andy," Jake said shooting Aaron a meaningful look. Aaron understood that Jake was trying not to make waves. He understood that Andros was hurting, that Andros felt betrayed that Alex had left with Jeremiah oppose to one of her own brothers. Aaron nodded his head at Jake and Jake smiled. Jake was indeed always the leader.

Jarod and Morgan entered the kitchen a few moments later, Will and Alley right on their heels. Aaron got up and handed his mother a cup of coffee and his father a cup of tea as Will and Alley started on breakfast.

"Where's your sister," Morgan asked Aaron, and Andros as she noticed that her daughter was not at the kitchen table. The six Black Files met each other's eyes. Sydney coughed, and looked at his grandsons. Aaron and Andros grimaced at the thought of their mothers ranting, when she realized that Alex and Jeremiah had disappeared for parts unknown.

"Um... Katie left...with um, Jeremiah...early this morning," Aaron said nervously.

"When will they be back?" Jarod asked, his attention was mostly focused on the morning paper so he didn't hear the nervousness in Aaron's voice. Morgan on the other hand did, her gaze feel upon her two boys and Aaron and Andros suddenly found their cups of tea very interesting.

"Where did Jeremiah and Alexandra go?" Morgan asked sternly, the tone of his wife's voice made Jarod turn away from his morning paper. Will and Alley walked over to the table their task of making breakfast abandoned.

"Funny story Aunt Morgan," Lissa said. "We don't know." Everyone braced themselves for Morgan's outburst.

"What do you mean you don't know Melissa?" Morgan questioned oddly calm, but none were fooled they knew it was just the calm before the storm.

"As in the sense that they didn't tell us. You know your daughter Aunt Morgan, she's probably off on some crackpot mission," Greg said chuckling nervously.

"You're not helping Greg," Aaron whispered.

"Did they give any indication when they would be back?" Jarod asked, he was worried about his daughter and nephew but no where near as angry as his wife was.

"No sir," Jake answered.

"And no indication on where they may have been going to?" Jarod prompted.

"No sir," Aaron, Andros, Greg, and Lissa replied.

"No, she wouldn't have," Will whispered to himself. Jake and Alley were the only ones who had heard Will. Worried that Will might reveal what Alex and Jeremiah were up to, Jake felt that it was time to use the cover story Jeremiah had given him.

"They went to look for Adam, convince him to come home. I asked them to. Rach and I would have gone but we didn't think that Mom and Dad could handle two more of their kids disappearing," Jake said calmly putting a spin on the information Jeremiah had given him.

"Then they're in Ireland," Will said somewhat relieved. Greg, Lissa, Aaron, and Andros, gave Jake a sideway glance, not truly believing what the older boy had said. Alex and Jeremiah had seemed far to nervous about their mission for them to be heading off to Ireland to convince Adam to come home.

Morgan closed her eyes and sighed, she did not like the fact that her daughter and nephew had gone to Ireland alone. But they had gone at Jake's begging to bring Adam back. She couldn't truly punish her daughter for wanting to reunite her family.

"Lis, and I better go and tell Mom and Dad. I don't thing that they'll be too pleased," Greg said getting up from the table, Lissa right behind him.

* * *

_November 28, 2010_

_7:28am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Andros followed Lissa and Greg's exit a few moments later heading up to his work room on the third floor of the mansion. He was in a funk and it wasn't until Jake had corned Andros and told Andros to get over the fact that Alex had left with Jeremiah did Andros realized that feelings of hurt and jealousy had fallen upon him.

But Andros couldn't help how he felt. He knew he was being stupid for being jealous, but Alex was _his_ sister, not Jeremiah's. When the Black Files had been at the Centre Aaron, Andros, and Alex had been inseparable. They did the same things, had always known when something was bothering the other. It was as though the three of them had shared the same mind, they were so close.

As Andros sat in his work room taking apart an old laptop, the tried to figure out just when he Aaron and Alex began to drift apart.

"I realized it the day we were reunited with Mom," came a voice from the door way. Andros looked up and saw that it was Aaron. "Dad and Uncle Ethan had just brought Mom and Pete to the house. We were all sitting down at lunch when Will mentioned that he wanted a guitar. Uncle Ethan asked us which instruments we were interested in, I said guitar, you said saxophone, and Alex said piano."

"It sacred us, that moment. We were so frightened of not being the same. And it would appear that we still are, afraid of not being the same that is. It wasn't easy for her, Andy, to leave us behind. Think about it we're all fourteen and still can't sleep properly unless we're in the same room as one another." Aaron said.

"You're wrong you know," Andros said. "About when we started to drift apart, to wasn't then. It was almost a year before that. It was when Lyle branded Alex. Or no maybe it was when Jeremiah stood up to Lyle. Remember, It was right after Jeremiah learned about his mom, 'cept we didn't know it then. Lyle had come for Alex, and Jeremiah wouldn't let him take her. He started saying things, things he couldn't of known."

"Now that I look back on that moment, Jer's inner sense must have truly started kicking in. That was also the moment he and Alex started growing closer. He shouldn't of had to defend her, we're her brothers it should of been us," Andros practically yelled, slamming his fist on the work table

"Andy look, the thing we have to understand it that Jeremiah is Alex's brother too. He's our brother," Aaron said softly placing a hand over top of Andros's. "We were all raised with the mentality that were are all each others brothers and sisters. That's why we all have to share the same room to sleep at night. I don't know if you can remember but it wasn't until Jake and the others showed up, after our escape, that we started sleeping through the night."

"I just don't want to lose her," Andros admitted.

"We won't. We're stuck with Alex, for life, whether we like it or not," Aaron said with a grin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Andros replied honestly.

* * *

_November 28, 2010_

_7:31am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Amy was the first to wake up, Keegan, Jack, and Jason were still lightly snoring. In away Amy wished she was still asleep, Jeremiah and Alex were gone. They were the only ones who knew the truth about Kaine, and maybe, the only ones who could protect Amy and the boys from Kaine. According to Keegan and Jeremiah, Kaine was dangerous and one not to be trifled with.

Amy wanted so much to be with her brother, she had been tempted so many times to ask Jeremiah and Alex to allow Amy, Keegan, Jason and Jack to accompany them. But Amy knew that Jeremiah and Alex would more than likely be placing their lives in even more danger that of what Amy, Keegan, Jason, and Jack were in.

The tiny brunet climbed out of her red rocket ship shaped bed and went to wake Keegan, who was sleeping in the bed next to her's. She gently touched Keegan's shoulder and the young clone opened his eyes. As Keegan sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, at the same time Jason and Jack woke up they too rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

Amy shook her head, a grin crossing her face. Her boys were something else.

"When did I become one of your boys?" Keegan asked yawning.

"No reading minds before breakfast," Amy told him. "You know the rules."

"You didn't answer my question," Keegan said in a sing-song voice.

"You became one of my boys when you became my brother, when you asked if you could be mine. Member?" Amy told him.

"But I'm your cousin, not your brother," Keegan said confused.

"In my eyes you're just as much my brother as my cousin, just like Jasa and Jack," Amy replied. "Sides I'd rather have you as adoptive brother than Kat as my adoptive sister."

Jason and Jack chortled. "I take it you and Kat don't get along. Why?" Keegan questioned.

"Kat's a girly-girl, who wears pink, and likes flowers and butterflies," Jason spoke, the only time he and Jack ever spoke openly was when it was just them, Amy and Keegan. Keegan had noticed this behavior and supposed that the reason Jason and Jack felt comfortable talking in the presence of Amy, and Keegan was because Amy and Keegan never pushed the twins to talk about what occurred on SL-27.

"Will I met this Kat?"

"Don't know why you'd want to. She's just a big baby," Amy scowled at the thought of Keegan meeting Kat.

"Don't worry Amy, I'll still be yours." Keegan reassured Amy.

"So you think they know Alex, and Jerry are gone yet?" Jack asked.

"They did what!" Came the voice of a male bellowing from downstairs.

"Well Daddy knows if no one else does," Amy said sarcastically. "Guess we'd better go downstairs."

The four children quickly brushed their teeth, and as they descended the stairs combed through their hair with their fingers. Everyone else had made their way into the livingroom upon Sam's outburst.

"Morning Daddy," Amy said as she bounded down the stairs the boys behind her. Sam was muttering to himself as he paced the livingroom floor, running his hand through his hair.

"I always knew that she would be the death of me, but Jeremiah. He's always had a level head on his shoulders. I can't believe he would just run off like that with out telling anyone," Sam ranted.

"Baby brother I don't appreciate you taking potshots at my little girl," Morgan sighed.

"Morgan you know Jeremiah never would have gone along, unless Alex convinced him," Sam told her.

"Jeremiah is more that capable of making his own decision," Morgan said her temper beginning to grow. "Or need I not remind you the time your son, disappeared for five days telling no one, where he was going. Not even Gregory, Melissa or Alex."

"Yes but, what about the time Alex felt that it was best for her to hotwire your car at the age of twelve and travel to Bangor. Jeremiah has never done anything as reckless and stupid as that," Sam retorted. Morgan was about to retaliate, when Mike suddenly spoke up.

"Enough," Mike hissed. The whole time his aunt and uncle had been arguing, Mike had been watching his brother and the other three children. Keegan, Jason, and Jack faces were contorted in pain, the emotions radiating off of Morgan and Sam were too much for the boys.

"Amy, why don't you take your boys to the kitchen? Will has breakfast ready for the four of you," Mike said, he meet his twin's eyes and Maddie quickly ushered the four children into the kitchen.

"Well that was right stupid, arguing in front of three empaths, two of which just came into their powers and can't control them, the third so in tune with the other two that he feels, and does what they do," Jake said hopping off of the arm of the couch he had been resting on.

"As for you two trying to blame each others child for something I asked them to do is just idiotic," Jake continued.

"Need I remind you who you are talking to Jacob," Sam warned.

"The man who raised me for the first eight years of my life, who set the groundwork for me to be the guy I am today. But you and Aunt Morgan are taking potshots at each others kids," Jake said to Sam and then turned his attention to Morgan "Yeah Jer, disappeared for about a week and told no one, but do you remember what prompted him leaving? He was so scared of what he did that he ran away as to not to endanger anyone," Jake then turned back to Sam.

"And yes, Alex hot wired Aunt Morgan's car, and went to the safe house in Bangor. But the only reason she even had the courage to leave was because I told her it was okay. She was going through some stuff that week, and no I'm not going to disclose that information," Jake said, directing his last comment to Morgan who had opened her mouth to ask about Alex.

"But the thing is none of that matters. Alex and Jeremiah went looking for Adam because I asked them too. So apologize to one another, and then go talk to your youngest kids because if you haven't noticed their older siblings have left and the little ones are kinda worried, you might want to reassure them that everything is going to be okay," Jake said, and with that Jake and the rest of the Black Files -save Alex and Jeremiah- went down to the basement to get their laundry done.

"Always the leader, Jakey," Andros could be heard muttering as the kids left.

* * *

Up next: Alex and Jeremiah arrive in Galway and Adam cathes them up on things on his side. The two also meet Benny and Steve.

Please Review it does the body good


	50. CATCHING UP

CHAPTER 49

CATCHING UP

* * *

_November 28, 2010_

_3:42pm_

_Galway, Ireland_

_Airport_

Alex and Jeremiah exited the plane and went to collect their luggage at baggage claim, all the while on the look out for Adam, Benny, and Steve. It was Jeremiah who spotted Adam first. Grabbing Alex's hand Jeremiah, quietly led her over to where Adam was casually leaning up against the wall next to a boy in a wheel chair, and a tall blonde haired man in a leather duster.

Alex breath caught when she realized that the boy in the wheelchair was Benny. It was one thing knowing that her brother had been cloned, it was entirely something else to actually see that Pete had been cloned.

Pete and Benny shared the same features, which considering the fact that Benny was a clone of Pete was not surprising. Benny's dark brown hair was longish, falling a few inches past his ears curling slighting at the bottom. His almond shaped blue eyes were hidden by his long thick lashes, and there was a spray of freckles across his nose. He looked exactly like Pete, though there were a few differences almost unnoticeable to any one who didn't look at Pete on a daily basis.

Benny was a few shades paler than Pete, Alex supposed that Benny didn't see as much sunlight as Pete did. Pete normally spent every waking hour out in the sun, in the summer, his whole body would be covered in freckles. Benny was skinnier than Pete as well, he had a slightly unhealthy look of someone who had been sick for a while, and was just beginning to get better. Though Benny didn't weigh as much as Pete, the young clone was fairly muscular for his age, he had lost a bit more of his baby fat than Pete had. And then of course there was the main difference between Pete and Benny, Benny was in a wheelchair.

"My God," Adam gasped monetary dropping his Irish accent. "Alex what happened to your hair?" Alex could not blame her cousin for being in shock.Adam's mouth formed an 'O' seeingthat Alex had cut off more than six inches of her hair and dyed it red.Alex had never been one who truly prided herself on her looks but she had always taken the best care of her long dark curly locks.

"_Ashling_, cut it_ Connor_," Jeremiah answered stressing Alex's and Adam's alias. Remembering that they were undercover Adam composed himself and slid back into his Irish accent.

"Ya look lovely," Adam told Alex. "It suites ya."

"Thank ya Connor," Alex said.

"Ashling and Liam, you two remeber me da and me brother Benny?" Adam said indicating the two people next to him

"Of course," Jeremiah said shaking Benny out stretched hand. Alex glanced over at Jeremiah trying to gage his reaction to Benny. But like always Jeremiah's face was devoid of emotion. Jeremiah then nodded his head at Steveand Steve nodded back.

"Connor's spoken a great deal about the two of you," Steve said not bothering to disguise his accent. He wasn't a pretender and had avoided acting classes in high school. Steve knew that there was no way he could pull off a convincing Irish accent. No less a Scottish accent and he had lived on Carthis for over ten years.

"Were you followed?" Steve asked the newcomers, under his breath.

"No. They may know where we live but no one is watching the house, not even a team of FBI," Alex said softly as the group headed out to the car.

"Uncle Jarod said he didn't trust anyone to keep a watch on the house. Not after Cody betrayed us," Jeremiah continued.

"So we now have a state of the art security system," Alex concluded. They were doing nothing more than small talk, tiptoing around the subject of Kaine, Pete, and the dreams Alex and Benny had been sharing. Call them paranoid - they wouldn't deny it- but the group was not about to be careless and begin talking about such matters. There had never been a branch of the Centre in Ireland but they didn't mean that there weren't remnants of the Centre still out there.

They had already learned the hard way that Richard Parker still had a number of supporters. They also knew that the former chairman was cunning and resourceful, and the group wouldn't have put it past Parker to already set up a new Centre.

* * *

The quintet passed a bit more small talk until they reached the car, but as soon as Alex and Jeremiah's luggage had been placed in the trunk and Steve had exited the parking lot, the car was in an up roar.

"Holy shit, we're in over out heads aren't we?" Adam groaned. He was seated between Alex and Jeremiah, Benny and Steve were ridding up front.

"Alright what in the hell is with this dream Alex, and Ben have been sharing?" Steve asked.

"Screw the dream, I want to know about Kaine," Alex spoke up.

"He's dangerous what more do you need to know. What we need to focus on is the dream and finding Pete," Benny said. Benny, Adam, Steve, and Alex continued to talk over each other. Unable to stand the mass amount of noise Jeremiah brought his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly.

"Well that's one way to do it," Alex said smirking at her cousin.

"I suggest we go about this in a civilized manner," Jeremiah spoke ignoring Alex's comment.

"Well..." Alex began and it all started up again, and once again Jeremiah whistled to get everyone to stop yelling.

"Alright that's it, Jake's not here which means I'm the oldest, thus in charge" Jeremiah sighed reluctantly. Steve let out a cough. "I outrank you," Jeremiah said simply.

"How do you figure?" Steve grumbled.

"I've spent almost fifteen years involved with the Centre. Seen more than you. And I know more than you when it comes to the Centre," Jeremiah answered.

"Adam said that you're Sam Grey's son," Steve said.

"You know my Dad?" Jeremiah questioned.

"He was the one who trained me to be a sweeper. He's a good man. And your Mom's a good woman. She patched me up a few times after I managed to hobble to the infirmary from my training sessions with your Dad," Steve replied.

"I remember you, vaguely. We all watched Uncle Sam kick your ass one day when you were in training," Alex smirked.

"Do all of you swear like Centre sweepers?" Steve asked Alex.

"Hey from the way Uncle Sam tells it they've really cleaned up their language over the years," Adam said defending his cousins.

"So um... what's our first topic of discussion Jer?" Alex questioned.

"Whether we should leave Galway or not. Will knows where we are," Jeremiah stated.

"I don't see the problem with that," Adam spoke.

"He's not going to believe our cover story for too long. I told him that Pete was really Kaine, and he was about ready to ship me off to the funny farm," Alex sighed.

"If you ask me you should have been sent there eons ago," Adam quipped. Alex punched the boy in his arm.

"Just 'cause you've grown, still doesn't mean I can't take you little cousin," Alex told him.

"Wanna bet?" Adam asked, he held out his hand and Alex and Jeremiah watched in amazement as five electrical arches stretched from the tips of Adam's fingers to connect a few inches above his hand.

Adam looked up at his cousins grinning and Alex began to laugh.

"Adam...your...hair," Alex said between fits of laughter. Adam extinguished the electrical charges and quickly smoothed down his hair, which was sticking strait up in the air.

"I haven't figured out what to do with my hair yet," Adam said sheepishly. "It didn't stick up like that at first."

"We'll figure it out sweetie," Alex said pulling the boy into her arms, and kissing him on top of his head.

"It's cool huh?" Adam asked, all the while relishing to be in his cousins arms, he had missed the loving affections of his family.

"It's most defiantly cool Eddie," Alex agreed.

"Very cool," Jeremiah pipped up. "I can't wait to play with your new power." He smirked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alex asked Adam.

"I told Will, but I didn't want for Dad, Mom, Jake or Rach to know because they might try bring me home," Adam admitted.

"You seem to have pretty good control over it," Jeremiah said.

"Do you ever say more than one sentence at a time?" Steve asked Jeremiah.

"Rarely," Jeremiah replied. Adam bit his lip to keep from grinning. He was happy to once again be in company of his family, but a part of him wished that Jake and Rachael were there.

"Why, you don't need them," Jeremiah spoke, Adam briefly looked at his cousin in shock but then realized that Jeremiah had gone and borrowed Alex's empathic powers. Jeremiah had infact been using Alex's powers the moment they left Charlottesville. Jeremiah wanted to be able to know if he and Alex were being followed.

Meanwhile Benny and Steve were confused as to what Jeremiah was referring to.

"Stop reading my feelings Jer," Adam groaned.

"But you don't need Jake or Rach, Ad. Never did. You're a tough kid. You've proven that over the past month," Jeremiah said.

"Was that a personal best?" Steve muttered from the front.

"No once I had to give a report to the Triumvirate. I talked for a full five minutes," Jeremiah retorted.

"Jeremiah what did you mean when you said 'you don't need them'?" Benny asked.

"I was thinking about how I wished my brother and sister were here and at the time Jerry read my feelings using Alex's empathy," Adam answered for Jeremiah.

"I can see why you don't speak, everyone else does your talking for you," Steve spoke. "So I believe the topic at hand was if we should leave Galway." Steve said bringing back up the topic of discussion.

"Where would we go, if we left Galway?" Adam asked.

"Carthis," Spoke Alex, Jeremiah, and Benny simultaneously. Adam involuntarily shivered, at the low tone in Alex, Jeremiah, and Benny's voices.

"Well that was creepy," Adam muttered. "Why Carthis?"

"Cause that's were the voices say to go. Maybe we'll find Pete there, at the least we might find some answers as to where Pete is," Alex answered.

"We'll find him Katie, don't worry. We've got an ex-sweeper, an electrokinetic pretender, a clone with an inner sense an minimal pretender skills, and two of the most powerful Black Files. Hey Jer, how come you aren't as powerful as Will? I mean think about it in this way. Will's X-Man -or Franklin Richards which ever you prefer- and you're Rouge, only you know a guy not a girl. Rouge can absorb X-Man's powers and then she'd be the ultimate mutant. You borrow Will's powers and you're more powerful than Will."

Jeremiah briefly grinned he had missed Adam's comic book babble. "Rouge doesn't keep the mutants' powers she absorbs. And I can only borrow for so long before it wears me out," Jeremiah answered.

"But if Rouge held on to X-Man or Franklin long enough, she would have their powers forever," Adam pointed out.

"Here's the thing Eddie, I'm not Rouge," Jeremiah replied.

"I know that," Adam scowled, and Jeremiah ruffled the boy's hair.

"We're here," Steve announced as he pulled into the Inn. They all piled out of the car, Steve helping Benny into his wheelchair. They entered the Inn, Alex and Jeremiah -or should I say Ashling and Liam- booking a room next to Adam, Benny and Steve's.

"And who are these two, Connor?" Mave, the woman who ran the Inn questioned Adam.

"My cousins, Ashling and Liam O'Connell. There mother and father were killed a few weeks back, so they've come to live with, me, Da and Benny."

"Dear lord," Mave gasped. "I'm so sorry for yer loss children."

"Thank you ma'am," Alex and Jeremiah replied.

"I have more bad new Mave; We'll only be staying a few more days though, we're off to France," Adam answered.

"And what's in France, my dear boy?"

"Da's got himself a job, at the Lurve. It's far from home, but it's a well paying job, enough to support the five of us," Adam lied smoothly. Alex and Jeremiah were impressed.

"I will miss you my boy. Both your company and your cookin'," Mave told Adam.

"I'll miss you as well Mave, the past moth has been one of the best of me life," Adam replied honestly.

With that Adam and the rest of his group went to their rooms. Once their belongings were unpacked, Alex and Jeremiah went to Adam's room to further discuss their plans.

* * *

Up Next: Learn just what has happened to Peter since he's been taken and find out what the Centre has planed.

* * *

Please Review 


	51. JOHN SEBASTIAN PARKER: A BRIEF INTERLUDE

LPJ-screw I'm writing my responses. Just so you know I wrote a scene between Jake and Morgan just for you it won't be to explosive because of the circumstances surrounding it but I don't think you'll be disappointed.

Erikstrulove- You deserve and award for reading thirty chapters in a day. Man did you have a long ways to catch up. And luckily for you, you get another chapter today. Yes Markus is dead. Keegan was the only way I could give you Markus back. I'm glad you liked chapter forty-one that one along with the two before it are one of my favorite mini-story arcs in this massive story.

This chapter will catch you up on mostly everything that deals with Pete and John. And you'll find out in a few chapters if Kaine is suspicious of Alex and Jer's disappearance or not.

Bobby will be in chapter 65, around that time a dark secrect of Jeremiah's will come out. Bobby is going to play a role in helping to rescue Pete.

I'm thrilled that you like Terra and Tobias along with Adam's new powers. And I can promise you that someone else will be getting a power as well by it will be much latter on in the story. In fact it takes place so much later in the story that I haven't even written it yet and I have written up to chapter 76.

I have the feeling that this story may be 100 chapters, making this chapter the halfway mark. I have a long way to go before things get settled. There are characters to kill, people to add -oh about twelve new characters- and people to save. The action will be picking up soon. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 50

JOHN SEBASTIAN PARKER: A BRIEF INTERLUDE PART II

* * *

_October 30, 2010_

_2:07am_

_Unknown Location_

_Infirmary_

Pete woke up aware of one thing. He was in pain. His whole body ached from undergoing the beginnings of his reeducation.

"Ah Peter you've finally awaken. I was worried that Dr. Ripley had gone a tad to far with your procedure," Parker said from Pete's bedside.

"W-what procedure di-did you have that bitch do to me?" Pete stuttered.

"Now, now son, no need to take such a tone with me. It is disrespectful, and I won't tolerate it," Mr. Parker said in a low voice as he squeezed Pete's arm. Pete let out a yelp of pain. Parker may not have looked strong but obviously appearances had been deceiving.

"Apologize Peter," Parker commanded.

"No," Pete said and moaned in pain as Parker's grip tightened.

"I am your father and you will show me respect. Now apologize. I will not repeat myself again."

"I-I'm sorry," Pete managed to say. He then screamed in pain as his thumb was broken.

"Sorry what?" Mr. Parker prompted.

"I-I'm s-sorry, F-father," Pete said tears steaming down his ashen face. Parker sighed.

"I didn't want to hurt you son, but you forced me to discipline you. If you had only listened," Parker said shaking his head. Pete wanted to tell the man to go to hell, but was unable to find his voice.

"Now son I believe that you asked me a question concerning your operation. Let me answer it. A few years back Dr. Ripley designed a new reeducation technique. She created a drug that will rid you of your memories concerning your false family. Afterwards she will implant other memories. New memories."

"Y-You can't do that. You ca-can't make me for-forget my Mom and Dad, my br-brothers and s-sisters." Pete spoke.

"Don't be so sure son," Mr. Parker said. The old man was then racked by a series of throaty coughs. Pete watched as the man coughed into his handkerchief. Once the coughing fit subsided, Mr. Parker sat panting for air as he attempted to catch his breath. Pete observed that Parker's handkerchief was spotted with blood.

'_Die you old fuck,' _Pete thought savagely.

"Now, let me call doctor Ripley and have her tape your thumb. Then she will give you your next dose. This will be your last one you know. After this you will no longer be Peter Russell, but John Sebastian Parker," Parker said getting up.

"I'll fight it," Pete hissed. "I won't give in. I won't forget."

"I'd expect nothing less from a Parker. Your... half sister may not have been a Parker by blood but she still acted as one. She knew how to fight for what was hers. I see that she passed that on to you. But you see John, being a Parker is your birthright, that is what you should be fighting for," Parker said banging his fist on the side of Peter's table.

"You're wrong," Peter said simply and turned away from Parker.

* * *

_October 31, 2010_

_8:17am_

_Jamieson Foundation_

_SL-27 Infirmary_

Peter did try his hardest to fight the drug that was coursing through his system. He tried to hold on to his memories, both the good and the bad. And then he prayed, to God, to his biological mother, to anyone who might be listening, to help save him, to allow him to remember who he was.

Sadly it was all in vain. At 8:17am on October 31, 2010, Peter Simon Vincent Russell ceased to exist, and John Sebastian Parker was born.

John opened his eyes, looking around he realized he was in the infirmary. He sat up stretching him limbs. Noticing that her patient was awake Dr. Ripley walked over to John, her chart in his hand.

"Good, morning Johnny," Dr. Ripley said sitting down next to the boy's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine Doctor, tell me where is my Father?" John asked.

"At breakfast, he wishes for you to join him if you are up to it. But I advise you to rest today, sir. You have been in a coma for not quite a full day. You had an allergic reaction to your flu shot," Ripley replied.

"I feel fine Ripley, now call Brent, I want to be taken to my Father. But first I require a change of clothes and a shower,"John said.

"I will fetch Brent at once Sir," Ripley said and left.

Brent came by shortly and escorted John to his room. It was sparsely decorated. There was a dresser against the far right wall, and a bed across from it. Next to the bed was a desk and chair. Hanging on the back of the chair was a pair of black slacks and white dress shirt. On the seat of the chair sat a pair of briefs, black shoes, socks and a tie.

"I'll leave you to shower Master Parker. If you need anything there is a buzzer on your desk, push it and I'll arrive quickly as possible," Brent told the boy.

"Thank you Brent, that will be all," John said. Brent bowed sightly and left the boy to shower.

John quickly showered and dressed, he returned to the bathroom to comb his hair and put on his tie. Putting his tie around his neck John, straitened it checking his reflection in the mirror. Suddenly a vision over took him.

* * *

"_Daddy how do I look?" A boy of five asks a tall dark haired man whose back is turned to him. The man turns around, beaming down at the little boy._

"_Handsome as ever Tiger," He man replies ruffling his son's hair. "There's just one problem."_

"_What's that," the boy, questions his father._

"_Your tie, Tiger. Now I know I taught you how to properly tie your tie," Then man says kneeling down to straighten his son's tie.

* * *

_

As quickly as it came the vison ended, leaving John shaken. The little boy in the vison, whose father had called him Tiger, looked just like a five year old John.

_Not looked is_

John heard a voice whisper.

"I must be losing my mind," John muttered and splashed some water on his face. He then paged Brent. Brent returned and John headed off to have breakfast with his father.

* * *

_October 31, 2010_

_8:40am_

_Jamieson Foundation_

_SL-27_

"Good morning Father," John said entering Parker's room.

"John, you're awake," Parker said he was delighted that Ripley's procedure had worked.

"Yes, Father, forgive me for being late for breakfast," John apologized as he sat down at the small kitchenette table, that was loaded with breakfast for he and Parker.

"Not to worry my boy. I'm just happy to know that you are well." Parker replied. "Is your thumb bothering by the way?"

"My thumb is fine Father. I hope that dolt of a sweeper was severely punished for breaking my thumb," John remarked looking down at his taped appendage remembering how he had been training with a sweeper the week before when the sweeper had inadvertently broken John's thumb. "Father, when are we to go before the triumvirate? I'm feeling well enough," John said unfolding his napkin and placing it in his lap.

"Soon enough my boy, soon enough," Parker chuckled. "I had Brent charter a plane to London, there we will meet with the Triumvirate. If all goes well, which I am sure it will, the Triumvirate shall back our funding.

"And then to Carthis, correct Father?" John asked.

"Correct. The new Centre is fully operational. With the two Russell brats, Shadow, and the fourteen others, the Centre will soon be restored to the greatness it once was," Parker replied.

"And the Russell's and the rest of their little extended family will pay for ever crossing the Parkers," John growled.

"Exactly my boy. Soon they will all pay."

* * *

_November 1, 2010_

_9:00am_

_London, England_

_Triumvirate Headquarters_

Over the past decade all but one of the Triumvirate members had either died or stepped downsince Richard Parker had been Chairman of the Centre. The one that remained was Susanna Grey, Samuel Grey's aunt. Out of the three Triumvirate members she posed the greatest threat of not granting the Centre the funding, and support it needed. Susanna was the wildcard and John knew that he would have to win over the other two member's in order to ensure the Centre's funding.

At his father's side, dressed in his best suit, John entered the conference room where his family's fate was to be determined. Sitting at the end of a long black walnut table sat the Triumvirate, the was eldest Susanna Grey was in her mid-fifties, rumor had it that her son, Allen was to take her place on the Triumvirate. At the age of forty-three Susanna had Allen late in life, he was born shortly after Sam had given up his inheritance, as future member of the Triumvirate.

Her son was merely eleven, a few months older than John. Few had ever seen the boy for he had been placed in hiding for most of his life. Susanna feared that opposing members of the Triumvirate would try to kill her son to gain the Grey family's Triumvirate seat.

The other two members of the Triumvirate did not have a history nearly half as interesting as Susanna's. Dolan Garret, was a young ruthless man in his mid twenties, rumor had it he killed his father to get a spot on the Triumvirate. But such scandal was common place among the Triumvirate. The third member was Marcel Dumas, he gained his seat from his uncle with out any sort of scandal taking place.

"Good morning," Susanna said in a clipped tone. She knew all too well what Parker had done in order to get John and was not pleased by it.

"Good morning," Parker replied. "You are all well aware of who I am, and for those of you who are not aware this is my son, my heir John."

"We are all well aware of young John," Susanna replied.

"Yes, very good," Parker spoke.

"Parker, you and John may take a seat, we may not be here for a while but I do believe you will be more comfortable sitting down," Dumas said his French origins quite apparent.

"Now what evidence do you bring to us, that supports your claim that the Triumvirate would not be wasting its time or resources on the New Centre?" Garret questioned. John looked over at his father and Parker nodded his head. Opening the briefcase that sat before him, John pulled out a series of files and handed them to a man that stood next to him. The man then carried the files down to the Triumvirate members.

"The first sheet in the file before you shows the profit margins of the old Centre. In it's hay day the Old Centre, made close to half a billion dollars for the Triumvirate. With a bit of funding from you the Centre can return to its former glory, and I promise you the Triumvirate will profit greatly," John replied evenly. Parker smiled at his son, thanks to Ripley's programming John was now the perfect Parker.

"With the fall of the old Centre, your contracts have been severed, and not to mention the majority of your contacts are in prison," Susanna pointed out.

"You have a valid point Mrs. Grey, but we have made new contacts, and new contracts. The Midas team has come far, they are quite exceptional. Not up to the Black File or Phoenix's standards of course, but we are working on a new group, Project Shadow. The prototype for Shadow, Keegan is quite promising." John answered

"Will you have the same problems with Shadow as you have with Phoenix and the Black Files. Both sets of children were quite...spirited," Susanna retorted. "If memory serves correctly it proved to be difficult to keep the children in line."

"Shadow won't be. And with Triumvirate funding, everything will soon be in place for Shadow, with in a month the embryos will be complete and we can place then them in surrogate mothers."

"Just how powerful will Shadow be?" Garret questioned.

"Shadow will have all of the powers of the Black Files combined, their intelligence will be twice that of both Phoenix and the Black Files. Not to mention they will reach puberty much quicker than the normal human. By the time they are five, Shadow will have the mentality and physical appearance of an eighteen year old."

"And this Keegan will he age as quickly?" Dumas asked.

"No, not yet anyway. We plan on injecting growth hormones in Keegan at the end of the month. He is six years old now, by the time the rest of Shadow reaches maturity he will be eleven. With the help of the growth hormones though Keegan will be on par with the rest. He will be their leader. You see it was imperative for Keegan to spend the first six years of his life in normal childhood. It is during those years that he was trained fear of the Centre. And as the leader of Shadow, Keegan will make sure that the rest of his group fears the Centre," John said.

"What is Project Phoenix Redox?" Susanna questioned, as John had talked Susanna had leafed through the files she had been presented.

"Redox is what project Phoenix was all about. The children of William and Jamie, and Alyssa and Jeffery. The four of them were created for each other, they are Phoenix. And though they never met at the Centre, according to our sources they were drawn to each other. We have genetic samples from all four subjects of Phoenix. And in a month or so we will have the results. A child of William and Jamie, and of Alyssa and Jeffery," John told her.

"I believe we've heard and seen enough," Garret said closing the file in front of him. "All in favor of funding the New Centre?"

"Aye," Dumas, and Garret said.

"All opposed?"

"Nay," Susanna spoke.

"Congratulations, Mr. Parkers, you both have just received funding for the New Centre. We look forward to seeing great things, from you both. And I must say John, you are quite the future Chairman. I know we can expect great things from you son," Dumas told John.

"Thank you sir," John replied.

"You have quite the son there Parker. I can only hope that my boy Allen turns out to be half the man your son will be," Susanna spoke passing the comment like a kidney stone.

"John is a Parker, he was meant for greatness," Parker said simply.

* * *

Up Next: Amy, Keegan, Jason, Jack and Jake confess that they know Alex and Jeremiah didn't leave to find Adam.

* * *

Please Review 


	52. CONFESSIONS

Authors Note: So I have been given the fantastic opportunity of being Properties Master for my school's production of The Importance of being Earnest. While it's a great opportunity I don't know how it will affect my updates. I want this story to be done by Christmas, and I will try and keep my normal schedule for posting. But if I do disappear for a while around the end of September and the first week of November. I am not dead and I didn't give up on the story I'll just be extremely busy.

* * *

Lizzie- you're response is in the mail I hope you enjoy it

Erikstrulove- Sorry I lied it's not twelve new characters...it's fourteen. Six sweepers, a few Centre projects, and a triumvirate heir. Project Shadow will not be clones of Keegan. More will be explained about Shadow in four or five more chapters I believe. And yes I'm well aware I said no more clones. And yes you get Bobby in fourteen more chapters. In fact he'll be around for two chapters and then he has to go away for a while but he will be back.

LPJ- Yup babies all around for Will and Jamie, Alley and Jeff, well actually just a baby each. And no Peter and Parker left the foundation long before the boys were rescued and they never came back. They've been in Carthis every since. It would have been ridiculous for them to have stayed hidden in the Foundation with all the supper powered people walking around. I've gotten away with a lot of stuff in this series but there was no way I could get away with that one.

Oh and your scene is in chapter 60, which sadly is not even the climax of this story meaning this story is going to be around for quite a while. Who knows I might be done by Christmas. Which is doubtful but hey it could happen.

* * *

CHAPTER 51

CONFESSIONS

* * *

_November 28, 2010_

_10:21am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"Keegan can I ask you somethin'," Amy questioned, she was laying on her bed drawing in her sketch book.

"I believe you just did," Keegan said looking up from his copy of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, a look of innocence on his face. Amy wasn't falling for it.

"You know what I mean," Amy sighed theatrically.

"Was that another question?" Keegan asked. Jason and Jack snickered.

"Keegan," Amy warned between gritted teeth.

"Ask away," Keegan said before Amy was tempted to beat her new cousin to a pulp.

"What are you?" Amy asked. "Besides a clone." Jason and Jack looked up from their game of chess, curious as to what Keegan had to say. The four children had an unwritten code as to not ask each other about their Centre past. All knew that everything would be revealed with time, so they were patient with one another.

"I'm a Black File. Just more. I'm all the Black Files rolled into one, I've got all their abilities and then some. I just don't really know how to use them," Keegan answered. "I guess I'm the next evolution of the Black Files. Smarter, stronger, in a word, better,"

"Why haven't you told Will and the others?" Jason asked.

"They basically know all that," Keegan replied shrugging his shoulders.

"If you're all of them rolled into one that means your like a supper psychic. Can you see how this is gonna end?" Jack asked.

"Don't ask me that," Keegan said softly. Amy, Jason, and Jack exchanged glances and made their way over to Keegan.

"Key what did you see?" Amy asked sliding next to her cousin.

"I told you I don't really know how to control it," Keegan said and went to pick his book back up.

"You must not have gotten just their abilities but their personalities as well," Amy told Keegan. "Just like them, you try to avoid things, keep the rest of us in the dark."

"No it's not that it's just...It's all mass confusion and utter bollocks," Keegan spoke his English upbringing becoming more prominent in his speech. Amy giggled slightly.

"It's not funny Amy. The things that I've seen...still see...the things Uncle Andrew and Markus show me. Not all of it is good, it scares me. I-I think that they might be trying to make more like me, and maybe, maybe more like Will, Alley, Jamie and Jeff. I don't know it's all in there bouncing around," Keegan sighed. Amy wrapped her arms around her cousin.

"It'll be okay Key. Alex and Jer will make sure of it," Amy told him.

"Keegan if you can see this how come the others can't?" Jason asked.

"You can't see what you don't want to," Keegan said sagely. The other three children mulled over Keegan's works as Amy went back to her drawing, Keegan to his book and Jason and Jack to their game of chess.

An hour later Mike entered the children's room. "You guys ready to go to the clinic?" He questioned.

"Why do I have to go?" Amy groaned.

"Because Ames it's almost time for your six year check up," Mike replied.

"That just means Momma and Uncle Jarod's gonna give me lotsa shots," Amy grumbled.

"Actually no, but you will get your blood drawn. Will and Alley want to run some test on you blood and see how it compares to your blood sample from last year. Especially since you went and got yourself a power and all" Mike told her.

"Fine," Amy sighed.

"What are they going to do to me?" Keegan asked his brother. Mike walked over to the little boy and pulled him in to his arms.

"Don't worry squirt, no one is going to hurt you. Dad's going to take a little bit of blood, and check you over. Make sure that your healthy," Mike reassured Keegan.

"And Jasa and Jack?" Keegan inquired.

"Same thing. Except Uncle Jarod's going to take an X-ray of Jack's wrist to make sure that it's mending right. Pete, Alley, Will, Dad, Aunt Jen, Maddie and I are going to be there the whole time, too. So after your check up you we can all go out for lunch and maybe a movie. I hear that the theater in town is showing the first Harry Potter movie, you want to go see it?"

"Is it as good as the book?" Keegan asked.

"Almost. But no movie ever stands up to a good book. Now you four put on your shoes and jackets and we'll be off," Mike said.

"Mikey, are Lissa and Greg commin'?" Amy asked. Mike sighed.

"Lis, Greg, Andy, Air along with Jake are kinda grounded for not telling anyone that Alex and Jeremiah were leaving. Uncle Sam and Aunt Morgan are not to pleased, so they assigned the five accomplices chores, they have to much the stables, wash the cars -all twenty of them-, not counting the fourteen motorcycles..."

"Twelve," Keegan said absentmindedly. Mike looked down at his little brother. Amy, Jason and Jack's eyes went wide as the glanced over at Keegan. Keegan realizing his mistake tired to pretend as though he had said nothing, but it was too late.

"Key why did you say that there were twelve motorcycles?" Mike questioned. Keegan looked over at his cousins. Not knowing how to better the situation, Amy, Jason and Jack just shrugged. Keegan sighed.

"Jeremiah, and Alex took their bikes to the airport this morning. Please don't be mad at us Mike, we promised them that we wouldn't tell anyone they were leaving to find Adam," Keegan begged. He wasn't entirely telling his older brother the truth, but Keegan knew that the matter of Kaine needed to stay as secret for as long a possible.

Mike looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, at a loss of what to do. He knew that the four little ones wouldn't be punished for not telling the adults about Alex and Jeremiah. They would receive a good scolding though.

Then again the little ones had been sworn to secrecy. In order to keep things hidden from his parents -like the tattoo he got over the summer- Mike, himself had confided in his sisters and cousins more times than he could count. And Mike didn't agree with the punishment given to Jake, Aaron, Andros, Lissa and Greg. Didn't his aunts and uncles understand that if Alex and Jeremiah were going to leave not even their parents could stop them, no less their siblings?

Mike did have to admit he was a little put off that he hadn't been told of Alex's and Jeremiah's departure, although Maddie, Terra, Tobias, Cassie, Marc and Rachael hadn't been told either.

"Mike..." Amy called out shaking Mike of this thoughts.

"Alright here's what we'll do," Mike said "I don't see why anyone else has to know about this save the five of us, and maybe Jake."

"Why Jake?" Keegan asked.

"Cause he's their leader," Amy answered.

"He's not our leader," Mike scoffed.

"Well he's the oldest, and all of you listen to him, most of the time any way... even Alex does sometimes when she doesn't hit him that is," Amy shot back. "Not to mention your group confides to Jake more than any one. He's like the Black Files, surrogate priest."

"What do you know about the Catholic Church, Miss Amy? Everyone around here are lapsed Catholics," Mike said slightly defensive. He knew all to well that Jake was the leader of the Black Files, the group always joked about it. But none of the Black Files ever said it seriously, if they did it just meant that there was even more Centre training left in the children than they cared to admit.

"We may be lapsed Catholics but that doesn't mean I don't read or watch t.v," Amy replied. "Now are we going to tell Jake or what?"

"Anyone ever tell you that you're too much like Lissa and Alex for your own good?" Mike asked the little girl.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a penchant for changing topics you don't want to discuss?" Amy shot back. Keegan, Jason, and Jack snickered.

"Let's go," Mike sighed, Alex might be gone but in her place was a smart mouthed not quite six year old. Amy had spent far too much time in the company of her older sister and cousin Alex.

* * *

The quintet made there way out to the stables where Jake, Andros, Aaron, Mike and Maddie were mucking the stalls. Mike wasn't all to surprised to see Rachael and the rest of the Black Files -sans Maddie who was showering to go to the clinic- were helping Jake and the others. _'All for one and one for all,' _Mike thought. Sometimes Mike wondered if the groups project name should have been The Musketeers instead of The Black Files.

"Mikey what's up?" Greg asked, though is was chilly outside, the older teen was sweating from lifting bales of hay.

"These four have something to confess," Mike answered, gesturing to Amy, Keegan, Jason and Jack.

"Go on," Jake urged wiping the dirt off his hands and onto the seat of his coveralls.

"Alex and Jeremiah told us that they were leaving. They took their motorcycles," Amy said not feeling the slightest bit of guilt from keeping her knowledge secret.

"When did they tell you?" Jake questioned.

"Early this morning. They woke us up just before they left," Keegan spoke up, Jason and Jack nodded along and Jake grinned. He knew that the twins were their normal talkative selves when they were just with Amy and Keegan. Jake also knew what Mike didn't, he was being lied too.

Alex and Jeremiah may have told the four kids goodbye right before they left, but Jake was positive that Amy and the boys had been aware that Alex and Jeremiah were leaving longer than anyone.

Alex loved her baby brothers too much to disappear and not tell them were she was going. And the same was true concerning Jeremiah and Amy. As for Keegan, Jake supposed that the little boy had more of a role in the story than he was letting on.

"I have a confession too," Jake said crouching down in front of the four children.

"What?" Amy asked her right eye brow raised, Mike was once again reminded of a miniature Alex and Lissa rolled into one.

"I know that Alex and Jeremiah didn't leave to find Adam," Jake said. He grinned when Amy's mouth dropped, Keegan, Jason and Jack remaining impassive. Behind Jake the rest of the Black Files resembled Amy.

"Well where the hell did they go?" Aaron asked, he hadn't really believe that Alex and Jeremiah had left to find Adam.

"Don't know," Jake said standing back up.

"You didn't ask? Jake you always ask," Aaron stated.

"Not always. Look Jer, and Alex my not have told me where they were going but I know that they are safe," Jake said.

"How do you know? Are you in contact with them?" Lissa questioned. She wouldn't admit it but she was worried about her brother.

"No I'm not in contact with them. But six of you are maybe seven," Jake said. Amy, Keegan, Jason and Jack exchanged looks of worry and confusion, while the other Black Files were just confused.

"Jakey, your making no sense," Greg said shaking his head.

"You all are forgetting what you are. What the Centre made us to be," Jake pointed out. "I'm not sure about Keegan, but Andy, Air, Mike, and Maddie share a telepathic bond with Alex and Greg and Lissa share one with Jeremiah. You six can't tell me you wouldn't sense if anything happened to Alex and Jer."

Aaron shook his head grinning. How could he have forgotten the bond he shared with his brother, sister and cousins. Relief coursed through him knowing that if anything happened to Alex he would know.

"Well now that we all are relieved that Alex and Jer are okay for now, I believe that there are four of us who are supposed to be at the clinic," Aaron said glancing down at his baby brothers and cousins.

"Do we have ta?" Amy sighed.

"Yes you have ta," Greg told his sister. Amy scowled.

"Alright you four lets go," Mike said the four children reluctantly followed Mike back to the house.

* * *

Up Next: Things don't go to well at the kids check up. And we get a new character, Allen David Grey age ten, I think that's right. That also means the "Cast List" Will be updated soon. In fact in the upcoming chapters it will be heavily updated.

* * *

Please Review 


	53. CHECK UP

Erikstrulove- I'm rather fond of the little kids my self. Unfortunately they'll be gone for a little while. Too much other stuff will be going on. But they will pop up sporadically. And I'll try and work in a bit of Sydney/Bobby time.

CHAPTER 52

CHECK UP

_November 28, 2010_

_2:43pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Clinic_

The clinic was empty for the afternoon, Jarod felt that it would be best for there to be no other patients, nurses or technicians around when Amy and the boys were brought in. Will and Alley took Jason and Jack into exam room one, Keegan went with Lex, Maddie and Mike into exam room two, into exam room three went Amy with her mother Jen, and Jarod took Pete into exam room four.

Amy's check up was routine, her was blood drawn, and her eyes, ears, height and weight checked. Done she was allowed to play on the computer in the waiting room.

Pete, Jason, Jack, and Keegan's checkups were a bit more thorough.

"Do you know what shot's they gave you," Lex asked, checking his son's heartbeat.

"All the basic ones and then some," Keegan answered.

"So your standard Centre cocktail then," Mike replied.

"Good deal," Lex said removing the microscope. "Mikey, do you want to draw Keegan's blood, while I go type up his information in the files?"

"Sure Dad," Mike said. He picked up three empty vials, and a needle. "This might hurt a bit Key," Mike warned.

"Do you have to take my blood?" Keegan asked.

"Sorry baby but we do," Maddie pulling her brother into her arms. "You don't have to watch okay,"

"Okay," Keegan said softly. He buried his face into Maddie's neck and held out his arm to Mike.

"I'm going to rub some iodine and numb it okay, Key?" Mike said. Keegan nodded his head. Mike put a tourniquet around the upper part of Keegan's arms and pulling it taunt. Mike then tapped the inside of Keegan's arm to find a vein, a vein found Mike rubbed the two iodine swabs on Keegan's arm numbing it.

"So Keegan which Harry Potter book is your favorite?" Maddie asked in attempt to distract Keegan from the needle.

"Azkaban," Keegan murmured. "I know what you're doing. It's not working, I still know that the needle is going to hurt."

"You're too smart for your own good Key," Mike told the little boy, sliding the needle into Keegan's arm. Keegan tensed and whimpered at the sting of the needle. He hated needles, he had been given shots or had blood taken more times then he could count.

"Shush, baby it's almost over," Maddie said smoothing down Keegan's hair. "Don't worry you won't have to do this for a long time."

Once the three vials were filled, Mike removed the needle, and taped Keegan's arm.

"There you go bud, all done," Mike said. "Now why don't we go and see what Amy's up to huh?"

"Okay," Keegan said, having his blood taken brought back old memories, memories Keegan didn't want to dwell on.

Keegan wasn't the only one who hated having his blood taken, in the other waiting room, Will and Alley were trying to cajole Jason and Jack into allowing to have their blood drawn.

"Come on Jacky, as soon as you do this, we can take your X-ray and we're done," Alley said piratically begging. Jack shook his head.

"Gabriel," Will said, he was being stern by using Jack's first name and hoped that Jack knew that Will meant business. "I have to take your blood. I need to know if the bad people did anything to you." Again Jack shook his head, so Will turned to Jason. "Zane, you're going to be a good boy for Will right? You're going to let me take your blood?" Will begged, all dignity gone.

Arms crossed over his tiny chest, Jason shook his head. "Zane, Gabriel," Will warned, using the boys first names, after ten minutes Will was tired of begging the boys. "Give, Alley and me your arms so that we can get home, do I have to tell Momma that you two weren't being cooperative?"

It was an empty threat and everyone in the room was well aware of it As soon as the boys got home and Morgan heard how frightened the boys had been about getting their blood drawn, she would hug and kiss her little boys, and then give them all the milk and cookies they wanted. If only the former Centre workers could see the Ice Queen now.

With nothing left to lose Alley pulled the trump card. "Do I have to tell Amy that the two of you are too afraid to give blood. She and Keegan are already done."

"Don't care," Jason replied evenly speaking in front of anyone other than Amy and Keegan for the first time that day.

"What if we got Daddy to take your blood?" Will sighed.

"No!" Jack yelled. The twins knew that Will and Alley meant them no harm but the boys couldn't help but be frightened. Like Keegan the thought of needles brought back horrible memories.

Jack's yelling brought, a concerned Keegan, Amy, Mike and Maddie to the exam room.

"What's wrong," Amy asked walking up to her boys.

"Jace and Jack won't let us take their blood," Alley told the little girl.

"Can Keegan and I talk to them...alone?" Amy asked her cousins.

"Why not," Will sighed, and he Alley, Mike and Maddie left the room so the four children to talk. Amy and Keegan hopped up un the exam table sitting on either side of Jason and Jack.

"You have to do it you know," Amy told the twins. "They need to know that the two of you are alright."

"Don't want to," The twins mumbled, knowing that they were being slightly silly.

"I didn't want to either, but I did it anyway," Keegan said. An idea suddenly came over Jason and Jack. They looked at Keegan, realizing what the twins were thinking Keegan shook his head.

"No," He told them.

"Please Keegan," The twins begged. "You're a pretender, you can do it."

Keegan loved his new cousins, he would do anything for them and if Keegan was the only one who the boys would allow to draw their blood, then so be it. "Okay," Keegan said.

With the help of Amy, Keegan quickly drew the boys' blood. After ten minutes of being in the room alone, the four children exited the exam room. Jarod and Pete were out of exam room four, sitting with everyone else in the waiting room

"Here," Keegan said handing Will the boy's vials of blood. I even labeled them."

"Looks like we got another doc in the family," Mike said grinning. "So let's get Jack x-rayed and we can all go and have lunch."

Jarod quickly x-ray Jack, satisfied that Jack's wrist was mending properly the group left for lunch. Jarod, Jen, Lex, Mike and Maddie road in one car, Will and Alley took the other car along with Jason, Jack, Keegan, and Amy.

The group ended up eating at 'Opoponax', the restaurant owned by Will and Alley After lunch, Mike and Maddie took the four little ones to see Harry Potter. The twins had volunteered to take Pete, along but Pete said that he wasn't feeling well. Amy and the boys were relieved, that the faux-Pete decided to return back to the house. Much to the four children's surprise, Aaron, Andros, Greg and Lissa were waiting at the theater.

The boys and Lissa were leaning against the brick wall of the theater. Catching sight of Mike, Maddie and the kids, they made their way over to them.

"Well fancy meeting the lot of you here," Aaron said.

"You guys get off for good behavior?" Mike questioned.

"Not really, apparently, Will called Mom and told her that Jace and Jack had a little problem at the clinic. Mom being the worried mother that she is thought it best if Air and I came and spent some time with the boys," Andros answered.

"You two wanna talk about it?" Aaron asked running a hand through Jason's red hair. Jason and Jack shook their heads. "Of course not. As children of Morgan and Jarod Russell, we don't talk about our feelings we keep them bottled" Aaron sighed.

"Aaron," Greg said, he knew that Aaron was a hurt that his brother's didn't want to talk to him, but he had gone a bit far.

"Why don't we go and get the tickets and some popcorn?" Maddie suggest breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Andros and Aaron went and paid for the ten tickets, while Mike and the others went to get drinks, popcorn, and candy.

"Oh my God," Andros gasped seeing the small mountain of candy Amy, Keegan, Jason, and Jack carried.

"They're going to be bouncing off the walls," Aaron said.

"They deserved it, the boy's had a bad day," Maddie said, she felt guilty that Keegan, Jason and Jack were more or less forced into giving blood.

"I guess, if the get too bad when we get home we can pawn them off on our parents," Greg shrugged.

"Speaking of getting home..." Amy began.

"Someone will pick us up," Lissa told her sister.

"Good 'cause I didn't want to walk home," Amy replied and the group headed into the theater.

_November 29, 2010_

_1:36am_

_London, England_

_Home of Susanna Grey_

She hadn't been able to sleep for close to a month, not since John Parker formally Peter Russell had steeped foot into Triumvirate headquarters. Though Susanna had never kept in contact with her nephew Sam, she still knew almost every single detail about his life. Like the fact he had married a former Centre doctor, the two of them had adopted three of the Black Files, and had a child of their own. Susanna also knew that her nephew's son Jeremiah had been spotted in Ireland, and according to her sources was in the company of Morgan Russell's daughter, Alex, who also happened to be the youngest Black File, Adam Russell, adoptive son of Ethan Russell, son of Catherine Parker and Charles Russell, an unidentified man and another young boy who bore a striking resemblance to Peter Russell.

Susanna had her suspicion's that the young boy might be Able Parker, but according to the boy's father, Able was dead.

"Mum, are you alright?" Allen asked entering Susanna's study. Susanna turned to look at her son, he reminded her so much of the man he had been named after, Susanna's brother Allen. At eleven years of age, little Allen was tall and wiry. His black hair was cut short and stuck out at all angles, and he had his father's green eyes.

"I'm fine Allen, but you should be in bed," Susanna said getting up.

"You should tell him, he must be worried about his son," Allen said.

"I told you not to go looking through those files," Susanna sighed.

"He's my cousin, Mother, and one of our last living relatives. I have the right to be curious when it come to our family. And speaking of family, I don't know why the Triumvirate elected to give Parker the funding for that hell hole of his. He is the one who sanctioned the deaths of Uncle Allen and Aunt Liz."

"Allen do you think I don't know that? I had no choice in the matter, I was out voted two to one. The other council member don't care what Parker has done, or will do, they see this purely as an investment," Susanna said.

"You know that Jeremiah is with Able," Allen said looking down at the pictures on the table.

"According to Parker, Able is dead, you know that Allen," Susanna told him.

"Yes but Parker wasn't there when Able was supposedly killed. Mother this boy has to be Able, which means that the man with them is Able's sweeper Steve. By the way I thought you'd might want to know that they aren't in Ireland anymore," Allen said slyly.

"What do you mean they aren't in Ireland?" Susanna asked.

"This arrived for you not just an hour ago," Allen said handing Susanna a disk. "It shows Jeremiah, Alex, Adam, Able, and Steve entering the airport, and getting on to a plane to Scotland. One guess as to where in Scotland they are headed."

"Carthis," Susanna whispered.

"Somehow I don't think that they are aware that they are going into Centre territory. Mother they are unknowingly placing themselves into danger. We must warn them," Allen pleaded.

"And how do you suggest we do that. Those children and their sweeper are well trained, they knew when they are being followed, and they will run, if they don't stop to fight," Susanna argued.

"Let me go then. If they are as powerful as you say then Jeremiah and Alex will be able to sense that I am on their side," Allen retaliated.

"No it's too dangerous. I can't lose you too," Susanna told her son.

"How long are you going to just sit by and let these things continue Mother. Are you going to let them be killed like Uncle Allen and Aunt Liz? Like Father!" Allen yelled. Susanna had slapped her son before she even realized what she was doing.

Allen looked up at his mother angry and shocked that she had hit him. "What's the matter Mother, does the truth hurt?"

"Shut up Allen and go to bed," Susanna commanded.

"No, Mother," Allen said holding his ground. "I won't stand by, I won't let the last of our family be killed off or captured. We've stood by for far too long. That's why I've decided, tomorrow I'm leaving for Carthis," Alenl whispered the last part.

"Allen no," Susanna said. "Please it's too dangerous. If they were to know who you were, they would kill you, or worse. They thought that Sam was a pretender, he wasn't but you are. Allen if they were to learn what you were they will take you from me."

"I'd rather be taken then stand by and watch my cousin and the rest of them be returned to Centre custody. I'm going Mother, my bags are packed and my ticket has been bought. I leave first thing in the morning. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and dye my hair. Red seems to be the new color this year," Allen said leaving his mother alone in her study.

Up Next: Alex, Jeremiah, Adam, Benny and Steve call home for help from everyone's favorite empath. And then do a bit of planing to break into monastery.


	54. CALLING FOR HELP

LJP- Morgan, Sam, Julia, and Lex couldn't punish Keegan. After all that's happened to the kid in the past two weeks his parents aunts and uncles would feel too much guilt. Keegan, Jason, and Jack have a get out of jail free card for the next seven years of their lives. And yup, Allen is one of the many new characters. He does have a back bone doesn't he. I'm rather fond of him myself. You'll get to see more of him in chapter 56.

Nans- Yes there will be a bit of Sydney Bobby time. Sadly it's not going to happen till at the earliest chapter 80. Hope you have a lot of patience. Oh he dose have a brief appearance in chapter 63.

* * *

CHAPTER 53

CALLING FOR HELP

_November 29, 2010_

_7:28am_

_Carthis, Scottland_

_Bed and Breakfast_

"Will you stop that," Alex said smacking the back of Adam's head.

"Ow," Adam hissed. "And I can't help it, it's so short," he argued. He was talking of his hair, Alex had made him cut a few inches of his blonde hair off, so it now stopped just at the nape of his neck, his hair a bit of a shaggy look to it..

"I still don't see why I had to dye my hair. It was just fine when I was a blonde" Adam muttered.

"We're posing as siblings _Connor_, normal siblings have the same hair color. You don't see Ben moaning about dying his hair red." Alex snapped.

"That's because Benny, thinks it's funny. I mean come one his name Ben Riley, and just like Ben Riley from Spider-Man, Benny get's to be a red head. I on the other hand was rather fond of my natural hair color," Adam shot back.

"I could have just shaved it all off, now quit being such a girl," Alex told him. Adam scowled but didn't reply. Jeremiah, Benny, and Steve sat on the opposite side of the room silently laughing.

"So what are we doing here?" Adam asked changing the topic.

"Investigating," Jeremiah said.

"Investigating what? I mean I understand that this is were Benny was kept and Parker has some sort of agreement with the monks. But would he really bring Pete here?" Adam questioned.

"It's where the voices told us to go," Benny said shrugging his shoulders.

"Couldn't they give you guys a bit more information. God there worse than Kay and Kale and Angelo com...," Adam trailed off and looked up Alex and Jeremiah met his eyes.

"We need Angelo, he knows everything there is to know about the Centre," Alex said.

"Not to mention if Angelo meets Kaine he will know that Kaine is not Peter. And blow our whole plan out of the water," Jeremiah spoke.

"Remind me again why we aren't telling your family about this," Steve said.

"If Parker learns that Kaine's position has been compromised then he will take Pete and go into hiding. If he does we may never find Pete. Right now Parker doesn't know that we know Kaine has replaced Pete. I want to keep it that way," Alex said.

"How are we going to get in contact with this Angelo, without alerting everyone that we need him?" Benny asked

"Contact Ames and the boys. Get Amy to call Kay and Kale, who will let Angelo know," Jeremiah said picking up his cell phone.

"Jer, it's two a.m. over there you can't call Amy now she's asleep," Adam told his cousin.

"You're right, but Jake isn't. Call him," Jeremiah said tossing Adam the phone.

"You want me to call Jake?" Adam asked. "B-But..."

"He's your brother," Alex pointed out.

"Yours too," Adam replied.

"Wait, I thought that Alex's brothers were Will, Aaron, Andros, Jason, and Jack.," Benny said confused.

"They are, but Jake, Jer and the other boys are basically my brothers too. Same goes for Maddie and the rest of the girls in my group. They're my sister and they and the boys have watched over me my whole life," Alex said smiling.

"Well that's nice, and the way I see it Jake's my brother, but he's your leader and your brother. So you or Jer should call him," Adam said

"He's not mad at you. Call him," Jeremiah said firmly. Adam sighed and dialed Jake's cell phone.

"Jake," The eldest Black File answered.

"Hey Jake it's me," Adam said hesitantly.

"Alex and Jer with you?" Jake asked whispering. That was Jake, business first.

"Always the leader Jake. When are you going to be just Jake, and stop worrying about the mission bro?" Adam asked.

"I'll take that to be a yes," Jake sighed.

"She made me cut and dye my hair," Adam wined.

"And you hadn't done it already. Adam have I taught you nothing?" Jake asked. Adam could tell that his brother wasn't disappointed, in fact if he wasn't mistaken Adam thought he heard a bit of pride in his big brothers voice.

"I need a favor," Adam said getting to the subject at hand.

"What?" Jake asked.

"We need Angelo here," Adam answered.

"He'll leave first thing. I'll contact you once he boards his plane. Where are you all staying?"

"Promise you won't tell?" Adam asked.

"You have to ask?" Jake shot back.

"Yes," Adam replied.

"You can trust me," Jake reassured his brother.

"Not the same as promising not to tell. But we're in Carthis," Adam answered.

"Angelo will be there. Be safe baby brother," Jake told him.

"I promise," Adam said. "And Jake, you be safe too. Everything isn't as right as it seems to be." With that Adam hung up the cell. "Jake said Angelo will be here ASAP."

"Good deal. Now what?" Alex asked

"Surveillance," Steve replied.

"I'm guessing we're going to start checking out the monastery," Adam commented

"That would be our best lead,"Benny sighed, he had no desire to enter the monastery again.

"Um here's the thing. Benny and Steve can't go. They may have new do's but the monks will recognize them." Adam spoke.

"He raises a good point. Looks like it's the three off us," Jeremiah said.

"You'd be better off going at night. There's never any one keeping guard. And if you go at night Dad and I can come," Benny said. Though he had no desire to return to the monastery he and Steve were the only ones who knew their way around the building.

"If you go Ben and are spotted, you will blow our cover," Jeremiah stated simply.

"Jer's right, we can't risk that. Jer, Ad, and I will go," Alex said.

"But you three have no idea where you are going. Neither of you have set foot in the monastery," Steve argued.

"That's where you two come in. We need a floor plan," Alex told Benny and Steve.

"Fine," Benny said he was a little upset that he was not allowed to go along. He felt as though he were a burden, he couldn't walk, he was too recognizable, the only thing he had going for him was his inner sense and knowledge of Kaine, Parker and the monastery. Which in Benny's opinion wasn't much.

"Stop thinking like that," Jeremiah snapped at Benny. Benny looked up at Jeremiah in shock for one Jeremiah had just read Benny's mind, Benny knew that Jeremiah could borrow powers but as far as Benny knew there was no telepath near by. And then there was the fact that Jeremiah had snapped at Benny. Benny had yet to see that side of Jeremiah before.

"Close your mouth Benny, your catching flies," Alex smirked. "And Jer look what you did. Scaring poor Benny like that, Shame on you big brother. By the way stop being so paronid and drop the whole telepath, empath thing. If I remember correctly we made a promise not to intrude on people's minds."

Jeremiah didn't look the slightest bit sorry on either accounts of reading Benny's minds or breaking his promise. As far as he was concerned, Benny was dwelling on trivial things, it wasn't as though the boy was never going to walk again. According to Adam, Benny was making excellent progress. Within the next few days Benny would be out of his wheelchair and walking with the assistance of a cane.

Not to mention Jeremiah would use which ever powers he needed when he saw fit. They were in enemy territory and Jeremiah was no going to let his guard down.

"Which poor telepaths powers are you stealing anyway?" Alex asked Jeremiah

"Keegan," Jeremiah replied. Alex glanced over at Jeremiah impressed.

"Didn't know you could borrow that far," Alex commented.

"Neither did I," Jeremiah said, looking up from the list he was making and flashed his cousin a grin. "I need the stuff off of this list Steve, where can I get it?" Jeremiah asked Steve.

"Lock picks. Flash light. Rope. Slim Jim..." Steve continued reading of Jeremiah's list, casting a incredulous look at the boy.

"When we were little, Jer wanted to be a thief when we grew up. Looks like he's working towards his goal," Alex said. Steve found himself worried slightly that he was in the company of a boy who's goal in life was to a thief.

"I'm afraid to ask what you two wanted to be when you were little," Steve said to Alex and Adam.

"Wolverine, or Gambit," Adam said. "Wolverine's got the wicked claws and kick ass healing factor. And well Gambit's just cool."

"Indiana Jones," Alex replied with a grin. Jeremiah and Adam began to laugh at Alex's answer. Steve and Benny were lost as to what the boys found humorous. Seeing that Steve and Benny were lost in the conversation, Jeremiah pulled out his wallet, and handed Benny a photo from it.

It was a standard 3x5 photo, that had the Black Files standing in front of a paper mache cave, all wore tan shirts and pants, in the very front stood Alex unlike the others, she was also wearing a brown felt fedora, a brown leather jacket, and whip. It was one of Jeremiah's favorite photographs of his group and not just because of the pretend they had all done that day. The picture symbolized just how far his family would go for him.

Jeremiah knew that the only reason that Will had consented in allowing the Black Files to pull of their Indian Jones pretend was because, Will like the rest of the Black Files wanted to take Jeremiah, Greg, and Lissa's minds off of the visit they had paid Lyle a week or so before.

"Well that explains a lot," Steve said passing the photo back to Jeremiah. "I've got to hand it to your parents though, I would have freaked to find that in my backyard."

"Momma, Aunt Jen and Aunt Emily did. Daddy and the rest of the boys just thought it was cool. It was a real working set too. Boulder and everything," Alex replied.

"How did your parents deal with all of you kids?" Steve asked.

"Every single type of lessons they could find for us we took," Jeremiah answered.

"Dance. Singing. Sports. Martial Arts. Fencing. Art. Music. The list goes on. See our parents gave us the choice of going to school or not. And well it's kinda odd having fourteen kids all born with in a year of each other, and all multiple births going to the same school. So we're home schooled," Alex elaborated.

"Pete, and I are going to school next year though. So are Amy, Jace, Jack, and Kat," Adam spoke up. "Mom's tired of having all of us underfoot."

"Will, Alley, Chris and Deb went to school too," Jeremiah commented.

"How come your group just doesn't split up and go to different schools in your area?" Steve asked. Adam laughed.

"You don't know much about the Black Files, Steve. They can't bee split up. I mean, they're all fifteen years old and all share the same room. The fact that it's just Alex and Jeremiah here is amazing. Normally the Files have to be with in a mile radius of one another, and even then you never see just one. Always two or more. How are you two doing by the way?" Adam asked his cousins. Alex and Jeremiah each gave a half hearted shrug.

"Not a hundred percent. I really don't like being this far away from my boys," Alex said referring to Aaron and Andros. "I'll probably have wicked nightmares tonight again tonight. Had them last night. Always did when Raines separated us."

"Same here," Jeremiah said. "Good thing we don't sleep much."

"How much do you guys sleep?" Benny asked.

"We're usually good off of just three hours," Jeremiah replied.

"We think it has to do with are genetic engineering. The Centre wanted to turn us in to assassins, soldiers, or what ever the highest bidder wanted to do with us. We've got the whole Dark Angel thing going on, minus the cat DNA," Alex said.

"Yeah you guys even got the bar code tattoo's on the back of your necks," Adam snickered.

"Adam remember you were sworn to secrecy on that subject and if any of the parents find out I will have to hurt you," Alex warned.

"Hey I like living. Speaking of which aren't we suppose to working on this suicide mission that involves of sneaking into the monastery?" Adam asked.

* * *

Up Next: Angelo shows up to help Alex and the boys. And Jeremiah and Alex call home.

* * *

Reviews: They would be nice 


	55. PHONING HOME

Beth Lizzie- Will won't get married in this story, but that doesn't mean he won't get engaged. I'd like to put his wedding in here but I just don't have a place to put it. I might write a side story that will have Will, and Alley's wedding in it. But right now I can't promise you anything.

And my spelling had nothing to do with me wanting to finish this story I'm just a horrible speller and spell check doesn't catch everything. And trust me you aren't the only one who cant' see an end I sight but there will be an ending one of these days. Maybe by New Years.

Nans- only nine more chapters to go

Erikstrulove- Yes you'll have to wait till around chapter 80 for Sydney/Bobby time. But Bobby will appear in chapter 65 and 67 and he plays a brief role in the events in chapter 66. All three of those chapters are Jeremiah centric by the way. There will be a lot of allusions about Jeremiah's past in the up coming chapters and it will all lead up to those three chapters.

I can promise you that as of now I have no intentions of killing of Allen. I rather like him at the moment.

LadyJadePerendhil- Yup it's Angelo. Not much happens in this chapter but it will help to set everything up.

* * *

CHAPTER 54

PHONING HOME

_November 29, 2010_

_2:30am_

_Bangor, Maine_

_Safe House_

The phone ranged in Angelo's room. He hadn't been asleep so the empath answered it on the first ring. "Angelo," the empath spoke.

"It's me," Jake said. "I need your help. Or to be more precise, Adam, Jer, and Katie need your help. They're in Carthis, doing what I have no idea. You need to take the next plane out of Bangor and head over to Carthis. You've got just under an hour to pack your stuff and get to the airport. I've already ordered your ticket, you just need to print it out. I'm sure you won't have a problem finding them, once you arrive."

Angelo suppressed a grin, at the same time he was saddened. Of all of the Black Files, Jake was the one who never had much of a childhood, even after the children's escape. Angelo supposed that Jake had played leader of the Black Files so long he didn't know how to just be a child.

"Get sleep Jake," Angelo told, the boy. "Angelo take care of everything, find Little Mouse, Oz, and Eddie." Jake smiled at Angelo's names for Alex, Jeremiah and Adam. With, Alex being the baby of the group, Angelo had taken to calling her Mouse when they were all still babies. Though Oz was Aaron's middle name, it was the name Angelo called Jeremiah because like everyone else, Angelo saw the similarities between Jeremiah and the redheaded werewolf from Buffy.

"I'll sleep, when my family is together again, Angelo. Look after them for me, tell them I love them." With that Jake hung up. Angelo stared at the phone in his hands. He could sense that Jake was scared. Things were out of the young pretender's hands, and Jake didn't like it. Nor did he like not being able to protect his brothers and sisters.

Putting his phone down, Angelo went to pack. Like Alex and Jeremiah he took nothing but his laptop, a cell phone, some money and two changes of clothes. With that Angelo took one of the cars, and left for the airport.

* * *

_November 29, 2010_

_2:03pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_Bed and Breakfast_

Angelo arrived at the Bed and Breakfast he didn't even stop to ask the man at the front desk for help. He just headed up to the room where he knew his niece and nephews were staying. Angelo knocked on the door. Alex was the one who answered.

"Little Mouse," Angelo smiled at the sight of her.

"Angelo," Alex laughed giving him a hug. "I missed you."

"Angelo missed Little Mouse as well. Jake worried about you, Oz and Eddie. So are mothers," Angelo said a bit sternly.

"We'll call them and let them know we're all okay," Alex said pulling Angelo inside. Angelo paused when he laid eyes on Benny. He knew that this boy was not Pete, as far as Angelo knew, Pete was at home with his family. Unless things had changed in the last eight hours. Angelo looked over at Alex, who chuckled nervously.

"You might want to sit for this Angelo," Alex told him. "It's a long story"

"Parker, cloned Pete three times. That there is one of Pete's clones, Benny. Kaine, the second clone, is posing as our Pete. Parker has our Pete. The third clone, Seth, died when he was little," Jeremiah spoke.

"Apparently not that long," Alex muttered.

"That why Mouse, Oz and Eddie here? To find Tiger?" Angelo asked.

"Son of a bitch," Jeremiah muttered in a normal conversational tone.

"You know when most people swear, they put more emotion into it," Steve told the boy.

"Jer, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Alley. She knew that Pete had been cloned. But she didn't remember," Jeremiah said.

"What are you talking about Jer?" Alex questioned even more confused.

"Little Phoenix's prophecy," Angelo murmured. Alex raised a questioning eyebrow.

"When Alley was dying, her inner sense over loaded. She made a lot of predictions. One was that there was more than one Tiger. Or..."

"More than one Pete," Alex finished for Jeremiah. "Maybe we should have gone to Alley instead of Will."

"Doesn't matter now. Things are as they are," Jeremiah told her.

"Now what?" Adam asked.

"Well we need to fill Angelo in on everything. And then call our parents," Alex said.

"So not a conversation I'm looking forward to," Adam told her.

"I know. Momma and Uncle Sam are going to be beyond pissed," Alex sighed.

The group took their time filling Angelo in on Benny and Steve's past, Pete's abduction and Kaine's role in everything. The children then questioned Angelo if they were doing the right thing.

"Doing best you can," Angelo replied.

"Do you think we should tell our parents?" Jeremiah asked.

"Say Kaine very dangerous. If Kaine know his identity revealed, might not care about safety and hurt family. Might hurt babies," Angelo said.

"I guess," Jeremiah said his thoughts flashing back to Amy. He was worried about her and the boys. They were powerful yes, but they barely had a grasp on their abilities. Keegan included, he was proficient when it came to telepathy, and the boy was working on his telekinesis, but even then Jeremiah knew that Keegan was capable of much more. When it came to the boy's other abilities, Keegan had almost no control, they worked when they wanted to.

"Well time for that phone call," Alex sighed reaching for her cell phone. She dialed the number for home, nervously waiting for someone to answer. It was just her luck that it was Will who picked up the receiver.

"Hello," Will spoke.

"Hi Will," Alex said hesitantly.

"Alexandra Katherine Russell have you completely lost your mind!" Will yelled. "You know better than running off like that. Everyone around here is half out of their minds with worry."

"Well none of us were ever completely in our minds anyway," Alex muttered.

"What was that?" Will hissed.

"Will do us both a favor and back off. Jake asked me and Jer to find Adam and we're working on it. Jake want's the family back together again and I'm inclined to agree with him," Alex lied smoothly.

"I could have told you where he was," Will told his sister his anger still very much there.

"He's not in Galway anymore. Jer and I went to the Inn he was staying and the woman said Adam left a week ago," Alex snapped. "Now can I please talk to Momma and Daddy or are you going to yell at me some more."

Will grumbled something that Alex couldn't make out. She heard the sound of the phone changing hands and assumed Will gave to phone to their mother.

"Is this my runaway daughter?" Morgan asked wryly.

"Hi Momma. Sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving, but I knew you wouldn't let me go otherwise," Alex apologized.

"I don't know if I'm more upset over the fact that you and Jeremiah left with out telling or that the two of you rode your motorcycles. In fact I'm almost as furious as I was when I learned you all got tattoos," Morgan said calmly.

"You knew we got tattoos?" Alex asked wincing.

"I'm your mother Alexandra there is very little you can hide from me. Besides it was rather obvious when all the boys started growing their hair long," Morgan replied.

"Just for the record it was my idea, the tattoos that is. So you know don't go killing the others on account of me," Alex said. She herd he mother mumble something about lemmings and how if one of the children jumped off a bridge the others would follow with out a moments hesitation.

"So how mad were you and Uncle Sam?" Alex asked changing the topic.

"We grounded your brothers Jake, Greg and Lissa and gave them a large amount of chores. But that didn't really matter much since the rest went to go and help. And then Zane, Gabriel and Keegan had a bad day at the clinic so they were all left out for good behavior."

"What happened at the clinic?"

"Your brothers had problems letting Will and Alley draw some blood," Morgan answered.

"I shouldn't of left, not with them like this. Marc and Cassie should of gone instead, or Terra and Toby. The boys still need me there," Alex said feeling guilty about not being there for the boys when they were at the clinic.

"Your brothers and Keegan will be fine Katie. They have more brothers and sisters here than they know what to do with. Besides you and Jeremiah are trying to find Adam, and I'm sure that Jake, Rach, Kay, Kale, and Logan would like their brother back. I know Ethan and Sara want their son back," Morgan sighed.

"And how long has Daddy had you practicing that speech?" Alex asked grinning.

"Oh since I was calm enough that he could actually talk to me," Morgan answered and Alex chuckled.

"Momma I promise we'll be home as soon as possible. Once we find Pete uh Pete's best friend," Alex inwardly cursed when she realized she had almost reveled what she and Jeremiah were truly searching for. Thanking her pretender skills, God, the powers that be and anyone else she could think of, for her quick recovery and the fact that her mother did not catch on.

"Just be safe, Katie, Parker is still out there," Morgan warned.

"We will. Can I talk to Daddy now?"

"Of course," Morgan said and handed the phone to Jarod.

"Hey Katie-girl," Jarod said into the phone, he was more than relieved to be hearing from his daughter.

"Are you breathing easier now knowing that I'm alive?" Alex said joking slightly.

"Very. Should I keep worrying about you?" Jarod asked.

"I'd be sorely disappointed if you didn't worry about me, Daddy. It'd make a daughter think her father didn't care," Alex replied. "How are the boys and Alley?"

"Everyone is fine. Air and Andy went with Mike and Maddie to take the boys and Amy to the movies. According to Mike, Keegan's first movie was a major success. So successful in fact that Keegan has gone and completely buried himself in all things Harry Potter."

"If he gets too bad, Will's going to set that poor boy down and make him watch every single episode of Buffy, Angel, and Firefly."

"I think I saw him dusting off his DVD's the other day," Jarod said. "Now, do you and Jeremiah need anything. I can wire money to your bank accounts," Jarod said growing serious.

"Jer, and I have plenty of money. It pays to manipulate the stock market," Alex replied. Jarod just sighed.

"You're suppose to use your abilities for good not evil, Alexandra," Jarod reprimanded her lightly.

"Well it was for a good cause. I need money so I could return my little cousin home. Well I have to go now Daddy, Jer needs to talk to Uncle Sam and Aunt Jen," Alex told her father.

"Alright Katie-Girl, be safe."

"I will, I promise. Love you."

"I love you too," Jarod said. He then went to go and give the phone to Sam as Alex gave Jeremiah the phone.

"Hello," Sam spoke into the phone.

"It's me," Jeremiah said.

"You know you're grounded when you get home," Sam said, he was trying his best to sound angry, but Jeremiah knew that his father had stopped being angry a while ago and was just relieved to be hearing from his son.

"I'll except what ever punishment you give me," Jeremiah told Sam. "How's Amy, Greg and Lissa."

"Well Lissa is more or less furious with you, for leaving her behind. Greg's... I never thought I'd say this, but he's quiet. In your absence he seems to matured a bit. It's kind of disconcerting." Sam said.

"I'm sure Greg will be back to his usual self when I get home." Jeremiah reassured his father.

"As for Amy, she's been fussing over her boys. Gabe, Keegan, and Zane had a bit of a -how did Maddie put it- a "freak out" at the clinic the other day, when it came to getting their blood drawn," Sam told Jeremiah

"She's going to spoil those boy rotten. Um, Greg and Lis, didn't have any..."

"Nightmares last night," Sam finished. "You seriously think that they would tell you mother or me? As far as I know they didn't. But I'm guessing you did or else you wouldn't be asking. Unless you just skipped sleep altogether."

"It wasn't that bad. I guess 'cause I'm with Alex," Jeremiah said.

"It's always been hard on you kids to be apart from each other," Sam commented.

"Yeah... So can I speak to Mom, let her know I'm okay?" Jeremiah asked.

"Actually your mother is out. You see unlike you your brother and sister's can't drive, and so your mother volunteered to take them, along with Amy, the boys, Mike and Maddie shopping," Sam said wryly

"Better her than me," Jeremiah replied. "Tell her I called."

"I will Jer. And you be safe. I know I trained you kids well, use what I taught you," Sam commanded.

"I will Dad. Oh and tell Lissa _not_ to tell Bobby I'm gone," Jeremiah said.

"Will do. Bye son," Sam promised.

"Bye Dad," Jeremiah said and hung up the phone.

"Well with that out of the way it's time to do a little bit of shopping," Alex said.

"Why Mouse want to shop?" Angelo asked the girl. He knew that the one thing Alex hated more than anything was shopping.

"Not for clothes Angelo, toys, so we can break into the monastery," Alex told the empath.

"Angelo come with. Keep Mouse, Oz, and Eddie safe," Angelo said.

"That's fine," Jeremiah said grabbing his wallet.

"Steve, Benny, we'll be back in an hour or two," Alex told the two that were staying behind, and with that Alex, Jeremiah, Adam and Angelo left.

* * *

Up Next: Alex, Jeremiah and Adam, head off to the monastery and meet Adam who explains a few things

* * *

. 

Review please


	56. ALLEN

Erikstrulove- The tattoos were indeed bar codes. And I've already thought up all of my names. Though it did take a while considering the fact I am apparently not satisfied with thirty to forty characters or so.

LPJ- They meant the good Adam. And yeah I wanted for Angelo to be able to hold an actual conversation now. I still is a bit child like in his speech but people can understand him a lot better.

Nans- There was a reason I didn't mention the year.

* * *

CHAPTER 55

ALLEN

* * *

_November 29, 2010_

_7:42pm_

_Scotland, Carthis_

_Bed and Breakfast_

Alex breathed deeply, and checked her gear. She was dressed head to toe in black. Black leather jacket, black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. The jacket was a size or two too large, it used to belonged to her father. Jeremiah and Adam were dressed almost identical to Alex.

"Nervous?" Jeremiah asked Alex.

"Does it show?" Alex questioned.

"Only to those that know you as well as I do," Jeremiah replied. "And the only person here who knows you as well as me is Angelo."

"Wish all of us were here. I kinda have a bad feeling about this," Alex said.

"We can back out," Jeremiah told her, all the while knowing that Alex would not back out of the mission, Pete was too important to her.

"Since when have I ever backed out of something I put my mind to?"

"Never," Jeremiah answered, flashing a grin. "You're too damn stubborn to give up."

"Little Mouse, Friend and Daughter's daughter," Angelo muttered wryly.

"Exactly," Alex said nodding her head.

"Adam you ready?" Jeremiah called out to the younger boy.

"One second," Adam said he was packing his black backpack. Or was suspose to be. Alex glanced over at Adam to see that he was staring down at the 9mm Smith and Wesson he held in his hands. Alex walked over to the boy concerned. Adam hearing Alex's footsteps quickly shoved the gun in his pack.

"Adam, I know you don't want the gun, but it does no use in your pack," Alex said softly.

"I know, I just don't like what it symbolizes," Adam told her.

"I know baby. But we need to protect ourselves, and as much as I hate to say it you are still coming into your powers, and at this stage they are unreliable," Alex replied.

"My Dad was killed with one of these," Adam whispered. Alex pulled the little boy into her arms-because that's all he really was, Adam hadn't even reached thirteen years of age yet- and pressed a kiss to his brow.

"You can stay Eddie and no one would think any less of you. What Jer and I are asking is a lot for anyone, especially a twelve year old boy," Alex said.

"You and Jer are not quite three years older than me. If you two can do this than so can I," Adam replied. He pulled the 9mm out of his backpack and slipped it into his waistband of his pants.

"'M ready," Adam sighed. And with that the three children and Angelo left.

"Terrible things happened here," Angelo muttered as the four of them stared up at the monastery.

"Worse things happened in Blue Cove," Spoke a voice from the shadows. Before they had even realized what they had done, the Alex and Jeremiah had their guns trained in the direction of where the voice had come from.

"I had heard you two were good but I didn't know you were that good," the voice said, commenting on Alex and Jeremiah's reflexes.

"Steep out of the shadows," Jeremiah commanded evenly

"And if I don't?" The voice teased.

"I'll kill you," Alex replied.

"According to your files, Alexandra, you've never willingly taken the life of anyone," The voice spoke as he stepped into Alex Jeremiah and Adam's sight. If Jeremiah was shocked to see an eleven year old boy with red hair that looked remarkably like a young Sam Grey he did not show it.

"You know Alex's name, it would appear you have the advantage. Now tell us yours," Jeremiah said his gun still trained on the boy.

"My name is Allen Grey," The boy replied. "I'm your second cousin. My Mum is your grandfather's sister."

"I don't remember hearing that Susanna Grey had any kids," Adam spoke up.

"Very few knew of my birth. Even fewer have ever had the opportunity of even seeing me," Allen said.

"As neat as all of this is. Why are you here," Alex snapped.

"To help my family. Sam is my cousin, so are you Jeremiah, as are and Melissa, Gregory and Amy, but that goes without saying. I've recently learned that something tragic has occurred. One of your own has been taken. Peter," Allen answered. Pete's name was the wrong thing to say, for Alex clicked the safety off of her gun.

"What do you know about my baby brother?" She was angry that this boy knew about Pete, and maybe even more about herself and Jeremiah.

"Born Peter Simon Vincent Parker, Peter is the biological son of Richard and Catherine Parker. Shortly after the escape of the youngest Black Files, Morgan faked her and her younger brother Peter's death. Not a month later Peter Parker became Peter Russell, adopted son to Morgan and Jarod Russell. And for not quite seven years that was how he lived his life. On October twenty-eighth, two thousand ten, just after three o'clock in the afternoon, Peter and his younger brother's Zane and Gabriel were abducted. Sometime between October twenty-eighth and November first Peter Simon Vincent Russell became John Sebastian Parker, and Cain Parker became Peter Simon Vincent Russell. And now John Parker is here on Carthis helping his father rebuild the Centre," Allen said calmly.

"They say to trust him," Jeremiah said softly, his head tilted to it's side, listening to a voice only he could hear.

"You possess an inner sense," Allen noted with shock. "That was not in your files, though concerning your paternity I'm not shocked."

"Must we trust him. I was never found of smug little bastards," Alex sneered.

"I can assure you that my parents were married when I was conceived. Though it is not an act I like to picture, mental scaring and all," Allen said with a smirk, and despite herself, Alex began to grin. Realizing that she was smiling Alex frowned.

"You know we have to trust him," Jeremiah told Alex, "The voices are telling you to trust him, just as they are telling me."

"Yeah they're also saying he knows stuff about Shadow," Alex muttered, she still didn't want to trust the boy

"I indeed know much about Shadow. I would like to discuss this further but first could the two of you lower your weapons. Secondly could I tell the rest of my story in the company of Able Parker and Steve Kirby?" Allen asked.

Alex and Jeremiah turned to look at Angelo and Adam. Angelo nodded his head and the two Black Files lowered their guns.

"Jer find a telepath, read your so called cousin, so we can find out if we need to worry about a tail," Alex told her cousin.

"Angelo sense no others," the empath said.

"And I am happy for that Angelo but I would be more reassured if Jer still checks. Ad, just incase I want you on guard," Alex spoke. Adam and Jeremiah nodded. Adam unholstered his gun holding it in one hand and in his other hand formed a ball of electricity.

"Interesting," Allen murmured.

"Everything's clear," Jeremiah spoke up a few minutes later. "Let's head back to the room and hear Allen's story."

Angelo and Adam led the group, Allen walked behind them, and bring up the rear was Alex and Jeremiah. Incase Allen tried to double cross the group, Alex and Jeremiah would be ready to hit the boy with a pair of fireballs.

* * *

When the door to the room opened Steve and Benny were shocked that the group had returned so quickly. They were even more shocked to see Allen.

"Who the hell is he, another one of your crew?" Steve asked.

"Yes and no," Jeremiah answered sitting down. Steve looked at the boy expectantly waiting for Jeremiah to elaborate.

"Is that it?" Steve questioned.

"It's all we know. Allen I believe you owe us answers," Alex nodded at Allen.

"If you don't mind I'd like to start at the beginning, starting with who I am and hopefully it will explain why I am helping you. Along the way you will get your answers," Allen spoke. Jeremiah twirled his index finger, a gesture for Allen to continue.

"My name is Allen David Grey. My mother is Susanna Grey, and one of the three members of the triumvirate. I was born about a year after Jeremiah's father, Sam, refused his birthright of taking the Grey's seat on the Triumvirate. It was my mother's greed more than anything that caused my birth. The Grey's have been on the triumvirate for over a hundred years. My mother wanted for the Greys to keep their seat on the Triumvirate, so, she married my father and I was born," Allen began.

"When I was four years old my mother allowed for the triumvirate to kill my father. You see they wanted for her to give up her seat, so my father was abducted and held at ransom. They told her that either she was to give up her seat or her husband would be killed. As you can see she chose power over love," Allen said bitterly.

"Since my father's death my mother has groomed me to be the next Triumvirate member. Thanks to a certain anomaly in my blood stream I am some what of a prodigy. I was sent to the best schools, given the best tutors. I speak over a dozen languages, and I have been given the opportunity to sit on one more than a few Triumvirate meetings. It was through these meetings I learned of my cousin Sam and his extended family."

"Curious I began to go through my mother's papers and discovered that she has had people watching over Sam. Which is how I know so much about the Black Files, Phoenix and your brother Peter. Just last week as I was perusing through my mother's papers, I found transcripts from a Triumvirate meeting that took place on November first of this year."

"At this meeting, the Triumvirate members met with one Richard Parker and his son John Sebastian Parker. The father and son petitioned the Triumvirate for funding of the New Centre, which just so happens to be located here."

"Who's John Sebastian Parker," Benny interrupted.

"You already know then answer to that Able," Allen replied.

"Don't call me that. My name is Benjamin Riley Merrick Kirby, not Able Harold Parker," Benny hissed.

"With Harold as a middle name I'd change my name too," Adam whispered. Alex lightly punched the boy in his arm.

"Forgive me. I understand not wanting to be who you are," Allen said apologizing to Benny.

"It's fine, you didn't know," Benny said. "So I take it that John is Peter?"

"Yes. Richard Parker had one of his doctors memory wipe your brother Peter. New memories were then given to him, making him believe that he was raised by his biological father. He no longer remembers who he truly is, but he does know of the Russells and their extended family. I'm sad to say that he views you all as the enemy," Allen informed Alex and the others.

Jeremiah reached out and took Alex's hand into his own. She was trying hard to keep the tears at bay, as she realized what Allen was saying. Her, Peter was gone, and there was a chance that he would never come back. Though Jeremiah and Keegan had told Alex about the memory wipe earlier, she hadn't believed it. But now that this boy, Allen, had confirmed that Pete's -or John whatever Parker was calling Alex's brother- mind had been tampered with Alex was forced to face reality.

"We'll get him back I swear to you," Jeremiah whispered to her pulling Alex into his arms.

"I hate to say this that there is more. Concerning the two if you," Allen said to Jeremiah and Alex. "And it all revolves around a boy named Keegan."

"You know of Keegan?" Jeremiah questioned. Allen's eyebrows shot up, shocked that Jeremiah knew about Keegan.

"You know who Keegan is? How can you he's with Parker... unless... the boy. The boy you all brought back with you from Blue Cove is Keegan. Parker lied to us, he said that he had Keegan," Allen said.

"That's all fine and dandy, but what does Keegan have to do with Jer and me?" Alex asked, she had pushed away her feeling of helplessness, and was no focused on the new information concerning Keegan, Jeremiah and herself.

"Keegan is only the beginning of what is to come. The first of project Shadow. The epilogue to the Black Files," Allen said softly. Alex and Jeremiah looked each other in the eyes understanding dawning.

"Where are they?" Alex whispered.

"They haven't been born yet. Parker is still trying to find enough surrogates," Allen told them.

"Alex is he saying that the Centre is going t-to clone you Jake and the others?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Alex answered simply.

* * *

Up Next: Allen has more to tell, concerning Will, Alley, Jamie, and Jeff. Alex and Adam have a bit of a breakdown and we see a darker side of Jeremiah. Back at home Jack catches a cold, and Aaron is warned by the voices.

* * *

Please Review 


	57. HIDDEN DARKNESS

LJP- I'm tricky like that. Look for more surprises in the next chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 56

HIDDEN DARKNESS

* * *

_November 29, 2010_

_8:28pm_

_Scotland, Carthis_

_Bed and Breakfast_

"Keep going Allen," Alex instructed Allen. She knew that there had to be more behind Allen's tale. Alex also knew that she would not like it.

"Once your clones are born, Parker will have his doctors speed up their aging. In five years they will, and I quote, 'have the mentality and physical appearance of an eighteen year old.' Keegan was -is- to be their Jake, their leader."

"Parker's going to turn them into assassins isn't he? Make them to be what we were suppose to be?" Alex asked.

"No he won't," Jeremiah spoke. "We can't allow for him to do this."

"Jer what are you saying?" Adam questioned.

"Mission has changed. Allen you said that Parker hasn't found the surrogates yet." Jeremiah said.

"That's correct. He could of had them a few weeks ago but Parker wanted for his doctors to do some last minute alterations to the embryos," Allen replied.

"Good, because were going to burn that lab to the ground. I won't let them do it again," Jeremiah promised.

"I also regret to inform you that it's not just the Black Files genetic samples the Centre had stored away, but Phoenix's as well. Both sets of Phoenix. I don't know if you are aware of this but Jamie and Jeffery were created for William and Alyssa. From the four of them will come children of the ultimate breeding. And it's already started. The women carrying William and Jamie's son and Alyssa and Jeffery's daughter are close to term," Allen said.

"H-how is this... how could," Alex stuttered.

"The surrogates are seven and a half months along. And I have noticed that the babies in your family have the habit of being born almost a month premature. If you want to not only destroy the Centre lab, rescue your brother and your unborn niece and nephew as well we have roughly two weeks to do it all in," Allen told Alex.

"This is insane. This is beyond insane. It's like friggin Dark Angel meets some wacked out soap opera meets, friggin' clone wars. And your like Whistler or Doyle coming to us with some message from the powers that be, and giving us out mission to save our family," Adam ranted.

"Doyle and Whistler were Irish. I'm English so I guess that'd make me more like some one from the Watchers council. And if I must be compared to someone from the Watchers council could it be Giles, at the very least Wesley but not season three of Buffy, Wesley, more like season five of Angel Wesley, before Fred dies," Allen said.

And despite everything that Adam and Alex had learned over the past hour they began to laugh. Here was this boy who dropped the biggest bombshell imaginable on them and then he asks to be compared to characters from two cult t.v. shows

"Apparently I said something that struck the two of you funny," Allen spoke not sure why the two children were in hysterics.

"It's just...you watch Buffy and Angel," Alex said between laughter, tears were streaming down her face.

"I believe that this is called shock," Steve said softly looking at the two children with concern. Angelo too was worried about the children, it was a great deal to take in, even he was having a hard time dealing with it.

"Katie, Adam enough," Jeremiah whispered to them. He placed a hand on either one of them and changeling Alex's empathic abilities, Jeremiah forced the two to deal with what was at hand. It was ability Jeremiah had little experience, and one Alex herself rarely used. She, Aaron and Andros did not like forcing feeling upon other people, to them it was a violation of the mind. Jeremiah did not like forcing feelings upon Alex or Adam, but knew he had little choice. Time was running out.

"Oh God," Alex moaned her laughter subsiding, and reality once again sinking in. "Jer what are we going to do?"

"The best we can for now. We need to get our hands on floor plans of the Centre. Since we won't need to go to the monastery any longer that put's Steve back in the game, but Adam out."

"What!" Adam yelled out raged he would not be going along for the mission.

"Adam it's too dangerous. It was different when we would just be facing a bunch of monks. But now were going up against sweepers. Something you have no training in. I won't risk you getting killed," Jeremiah said sternly.

"I'm not some little defenseless boy any more Jeremiah. I have my own power as well now," Adam retorted.

"It doesn't matter Adam I will not risk you losing your life over this. It is dangerous. You have no idea just how dangerous it is. This isn't like the movies okay. These people kill kids. They will kill you or even worse. I will not let you live the life that Alex and I did. Like Jake and Rachael did. Like your father did," Jeremiah said.

"Don't bring my father into this. He's dead! Dead because of the Centre. Because of Lyle and Raines and Parker. Hell because of your Dad, Jeremiah. His sick little experiment, Alex, got out and killed my father, and for what? So that he could be the best pretender. No that wasn't it. My Dad is dead because he was Uncle Jarod's friend. So I guess in away both that psychotic bastard Alex, Uncle Jarod and your father, Lyle are responsible for my father's death!" Adam yelled.

Never before in his life had Jeremiah ever wanted to strike one of his cousins, his sisters or brother. But Adam was truly pushing all the wrong buttons. All Jeremiah knew that if it hadn't been for all of the years he spent learning to keep his anger in check he would have physically hurt Adam. As it was Jeremiah had hurt too many people he loved as it was. The day out on the river...No he wasn't going to think about that.

Instead of physically lashing out at his younger cousin, Jeremiah settled on the next best thing he knew would hurt Adam. Words.

"Don't you ever refer to Lyle as my father," Jeremiah said calmly. "In case you haven't noticed Adam Edward Russell, my last name is Grey, not Parker, not Bowman, but Grey. And if you want to throw some childish temper tantrum over how life is unfair because your father was killed and somehow that all has to do with the fact that I want to protect you then maybe you better go home. I have no need for such childishness. Peter needs to be rescued, I'm about to be cloned, and Will and Jaime and Alley and Jeff are about to be parents. I don't have time to deal with your psychological issues, I've got plenty of my own."

At that point of Jeremiah's speech, Adam would have preferred that Jeremiah had just hit him at least yell or scream. But no Jeremiah just stood there calmly talking to Adam, as though they were discussing the weather.

"Jer, I'm-," Adam began only to find himself cut off by Jeremiah.

"I'm not done Adam. I understand the anger you feel. You lost not only a father but a mother. But you are not the only person in our family who has had a shitty childhood. I'm not going to tell you to get over it but I am going to command you to let go of it for now. It's not important. I love you Adam, your like my little brother. But I swear that if you ever, ever utter such words again I will hit you and depending on my temper that day I may just do more than just hit you once," Jeremiah warned.

His warning sent a chill down Adam spine. It was a side of Jeremiah Adam had never seen before and it was a side of Jeremiah, Adam never hoped to see again. It made Adam realize that Jeremiah, the rest of the Black Files and Will, Alley, Jaime and Jeff, were not just the people they were at home. They had a darkness hidden deep inside of them. It also gave Adam a glimpse of what had been unleashed that day on the river.

"Do you understand me, Adam?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes, sir," Adam replied. He understood not to cross Jeremiah ever again and so much more. He finally understood what it meant to be a child of the Centre. Adam understood that he himself had never been one, and prayed that he would never be. He didn't want for that type of darkness to exist with inside of him.

"Good. Now we need to get a hold of those floor plans," Jeremiah spoke getting back to business. Steve and the others let out a sigh of relief realizing that nothing more was going to happen. That what ever had taken place between Jeremiah and Adam was over. There were now other things to focus on, things of much more importance.

* * *

_November 30, 2010_

_2:06pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

It was raining outside, Keegan looked out the window of his room with amazement. Hehad never seen rain before.

"You know there's a better way to enjoy rain," Amy spoke from her bed

"How?" Keegan asked.

"Well it's not thundering and it's not lighting, which means it's the perfect rain to play in. Come on lets go," Amy commanded and with that the three boys followed Amy out of the house and into the rain.

Maddie was the first to notice that the children were not in their room, she pushed away the panic and worry and set out to find her brother and cousins. She just so happened to look out of the window to see Keegan, Jason, Jack and Amy running in the front yard, laughing, and playing, throwing mud at one another.

Shaking her head, Maddie rounded up Mike, Greg, Lissa, Aaron and Andros. The quintet set out to bring the four children inside.

"You little mud monsters better get in this house before you catch cold," Aaron spoke from the porch. He then found himself being splattered with four mud balls. Amy and the boys collapsed to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Oh so you think that's funny huh?" Aaron asked The four children unable to talk between their giggles managed to nod their heads. "Oh okay then." Aaron replied nonchalantly he then ran of the porch and began to chase after the four little ones. Andros and the others soon joined Aaron in on the chase and an all out mud battle soon waged.

Covered from head to toe in mud, and soaked down to their underwear the nine children entered the house.

"My God some one get a camera," Marc spoke from the couch, staring up a the dirty forms in disbelief. "This would make the perfect blackmail photo."

"Marc could you stop plotting ways to destroy what little pride we have left and get us some towels?" Mike asked as he tried to wipe away some of the mud from his face without much success.

"Yeah one second," Marc replied and made his way to the stairs, he then paused on the bottom stair as though he forgot something. "Hey Aunt Morgan! You have to come see this!" Marc bellowed up the stairs.

The eldest set of muddy children let out a string of curses, knowing that Morgan would not be pleased with the sight of nine muddy children tracking filth through her house. They were right. Morgan fussed at the children for close to ten minutes, scolding them for tracking in mud, and being so wet that they were bound to catch colds. Warning the children that if the did catch colds then don't come moaning to her because it wasn't her fault that they decided to play out in the rain when it was fifty degrees outside.

The children all nodded their heads not wanting to speak knowing that it might just set Morgan off on another rant and the children then set off up stairs to clean up. Halfway to his room Keegan let out a sneeze and the other kids began to laugh.

"I'm not going to catch a cold am I?" Keegan asked Mike.

"Don't worry Key, Mom will take care of you, and Will and Alley will make some chicken soup if you get sick," Mike reassured his brother and with that the children went their separate ways to shower.

As he showered Aaron couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He knew that it wasn't Alex she was safe for now. Aaron would know if she was hurting or upset. It took Aaron close to ten minutes to realized that it was his inner-sense causing his distress. He hadn't really been listening to it every since they had gotten the boys back. And now it was as if the voices had realized Aaron had been ignoring them and they were growing louder. Aaron opened himself up to the voices and was assaulted with loud screaming, and not the murmurs that he normally heard. Aaron fell to his knees, pressing his hands to his temples as if to muffle the sounds.

"I hear you now, please quite down, your too loud," Aaron whispered to the voices. Almost instantly they did, and Aaron let out a sigh of relief. He focused himself to try and hear what the voices had to say. He could only make out snatches of some words. But the few words he made out were enough to concern him.

_sick...shadow...cain...kill...hurt...able...gone...pete...danger...john...phoenix

* * *

_

Up Next: Alex, Jeremiah, Allen, Angelo, and Steve make their way to the New Centre to rescue the people they love and to destroy the genetics lab. Back at home Jack has the flu...or does he.

Review Plaes


	58. SIGNS OF THINGS TO COME

Erikstrulove- everything concerning Jack will come into light soon enough. But I can promise you that it won't happen to Jason but Jason will play a large role in it. As for the river you'll find out at the end of chapter 65 and in chapter 66. And don't worry about Allen he'll be fine.

LJP-actually Aaron isn't next on the list for center stage. There is going to be a lot of focus on Alex, Pete and Jeremiah.

* * *

CHAPTER 57

SIGNS OF THINGS TO COME

* * *

_December 4, 2010_

_11:34pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_Bed and Breakfast_

Time was running short. It had taken five days for Jeremiah, Alex and the others to procure floor plans of the New Centre. Had it not been for Allen's connections it would have taken even longer. They now had a little over a week to devise a plan that involved rescuing Pete, destroying the genetics lab and getting Will and Jamie's and Alley and Jeff's unborn children to their rightful parents.

"Hey Jer do you still keep in touch with Rak?" Alex asked as she studied the ventilation diagrams of the New Centre.

"Yeah why?" Jeremiah answered cautiously. Rak was a fellow Jeremiah had met a few years back during a pretend. Jeremiah had been under the guise of a pickpocket and Rak had taken Jeremiah under his wing, teaching Jeremiah all that he knew. Though a thief, Rak was a Robin Hood of sorts, and Jeremiah admired him.

"You think Rak could hook us up with some C4?" Alex asked. Benny, Adam, and Allen's eyes went wide.

"Bloody hell, what do you plan on doing with C4?" Allen questioned Alex.

"Blowing the genetics lab sky high," Alex replied calmly.

"The girl's mad," Allen muttered.

"Nah, Alex just likes anything that causes flames," Adam spoke. "She can't help it, Jake says that it has to do with her pyrokinetic nature."

"So here's the thing, our little mission comes down to one thing. The birth of those kids," Steve said. "And somehow we're going to try and pull off this hat trick. Destroying the genetics lab alone is one thing. Rescuing Peter who has no memory of his past life is one thing. Saving your niece and nephew from a lifetime of slavery is one thing. But attempting all three of these at once is complete madness."

"Welcome to our lives," Adam replied.

"The thing is we have to do all three at once. If we don't Fa-Parker will become alert to our presence. And completing or mission will become impossible," Benny told his father.

"Well I better call Rak," Jeremiah sighed reaching for his phone.

"Ad, have you hacked your way into the Centre mainframe yet?" Alex asked.

"No this things harder to crack then the old mainframe. It certainly would give Uncle Jon a run for his money," Adam commented.

"Then call Uncle Jon, tell him you have a challenge for him and see if he can help you out. We need to get into that mainframe. It's the only way we'll be able to hack into the security footage," Alex told him.

"Yes ma'am," Adam sighed and set to making his phone call.

"Little Mouse worried about Pete, about Phoenix babies, about Shadow," Angelo said softly.

"That and so much more Angelo. I want to tell Will and the others. I have proof now. But my inner sense keeps telling me not to. I just whish I knew why," Alex sighed.

"More to puzzle little Mouse not see?" Angelo offered as an explanation.

"Personally, Angelo I hope this is all there is to the puzzle," Alex replied.

* * *

_December 4, 2010_

_6:34pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Gabriel Jack Elijah Russell was miserable, his whole body ached, his nose was runny, he had a fever and his head was pounding. All of Jack's doctors -Jarod, Will, Alley, Jen, Lex and Julia- had come to the same consensus, the little boy had the flu.

The worse part about it was Jack was placed in quarantine, meaning he had to sleep in his room all by himself while Amy, Jason and Keegan stayed in the Black Files room. Or at least that's what everyone but Jack, Jason, Keegan and Amy thought. Amy and the other two boys refused to stay away from Jack. Often at least one of the children would sneak away from the watchful eyes of their parents, aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters, and cousin and make their way to Jack.

In fact they did it so often that everyone just gave up and let the four children stay together. As it was none of them seemed to catch the flu from Jack, so no harm was being done. And on the plus side Jack was being entertained.

Alex, Jeremiah, and Adam were unaware of the fact that Jack was ill. Jack had forced Amy and the other two boys from telling Alex and the rest in Carthis that he was ill. The little boy didn't want to take the chance that his sister might forsake the mission when she learned that her baby brother was sick.

What Jack didn't realize is that he was probably doing more harm than good by not telling Alex that he was sick. For it would soon come to light that Jack did not have the flu. And soon Alex would need return home because Jack would soon be dying, thanks to Kaine.

You see Kaine had been given a mission by his father. A mission of revenge, Jarod and Morgan Russell had taken away Richard Parker's son and now they were going to truly understand what it was to lose a child.

* * *

_December 9, 2010_

_11:53pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_Bed and Breakfast_

It seemed that luck was with Alex and her crew. Adam with the help of one Jon Broots had managed to hack into the New Centre's mainframe. The children had been born earlier than expected and it was perfect timing for a plan had finally been devised. If all went well -and why wouldn't it, luck was with them- the group would be off of the dreadful island before the sun rose.

"Alright lets go through this again," Jeremiah spoke.

"We're split into two teams. Benny, Angelo, Allen and I, and Adam, Alex and yourself," Steve began. "Benny and Adam are in charge of looping the video feed and getting us access to the rooms we need."

"The five of us are going to set the charges in the lab and then we spilt into two group. You and I go for Pete, while Steve, Angelo and Allen go for the babies," Alex continued.

"As soon as we get the word, Ben and I detonate the charges and are out of here and we'll meet you guys at the airport, plane fulled and ready to go," Adam said.

"And then we fly to Canada, from there we meet your friend Rak. Rak will take Adam, Benny, Steve, the babies and I to the safe house in Bangor, while you, Alex, and Angelo take Pete to Blue Cove," Allen finished.

"Good we all know are roles. Let's move out," Jeremiah said. Slinging packs over their shoulders, Alex, Jeremiah, Angelo, Allen, and Steve left, and made their way to the New Centre.

It was a fifteen minute drive to the New Centre. Alex and Jeremiah personally wished the drive was longer. The new building was an exact replica of the former Centre building in Blue Cove. It was even located on the shoreline.

Alex and Jeremiah were not surprised to find that their hearts were beating furiously in their chests. Alex reached out for Jeremiah's hand, Jeremiah gave his cousin's hand a quick squeeze but did not release it.

"We must be insane, wanting to go in there," Alex whispered as she looked up and the grey building.

"Not insane just desperate," Came Benny's reply over her ear piece.

"Let's get a move on, time and tide waits for no man," Allen said sagely.

"Well it's a damn good thing I'm no man, 'cause I need a moment," Alex snapped. She closed her eyes fighting back the memories of her childhood, if you could call it that.

"Alex..." Steve began, but was cut off by Jeremiah.

"Give us a moment," Jeremiah asked and he lead Alex away form the group not waiting for Steve's answer.

They walked together, hand-in-hand down the sandy slope of the shoreline stopping at the water's edge.

"I'm I silly for being frightened, aren't I?" Alex asked Jeremiah.

"No," Jeremiah told her.

"I know we need to go in there, but I'm so frightened that if we do we might not make it out," She whispered, tears falling down her face. She furiously brushed them away with the back of her hand. Smiling sadly Jeremiah pulled Alex into his arms.

"Everything's going to be okay in the end, Katie. I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you. There's no way I'm going home without you," Jeremiah said.

"I believe you. You always keep your word and you never have lied to me. Well except once," Alex said her head resting on Jeremiah's shoulder.

"I don't remember ever lying to you," Jeremiah replied confused.

"That's because you didn't realize you had even lied. It was when I asked you to come home, because I was having bad dreams. It was just you and me in the kitchen and I went to make breakfast for you because you flew from Blue Cove to home just for me," Alex began.

"If I remember correctly I told you that there was no need for you to prepare me breakfast because you were practically my sister and I that I'd do anything for you. I don't see a lie there," Jeremiah said.

"That's because you changed your words around. Your exact words were and I quote 'There's very little I wouldn't do for you. I do draw the line a murder though.' That was a lie because you would kill for me," Alex stated. Jeremiah pondered her words and recognized them to be true.

"I'd kill for you, Lissa, Amy, Greg, and anyone else I love," Jeremiah replied.

"Jer promise me something. If it comes down to it, I don't want for you to kill for me. I don't want you to bare such a burden," Alex said stepping out of her cousin's arms looking him in the eyes.

"That is a promise I can't make. Like I've told you before you are my sister, and God forbid should anything happen to you, I don't know what I would do. Especially if something happened to you and it was my fault," Jeremiah replied honestly. Alex knew that was as good of a promise she would get from Jeremiah, and nodded her head in understanding. After all Jeremiah still blamed himself for the river accident two years ago. Alex knew that Jeremiah was still living with serious guilt from the accident she hoped that if anything happened to her Jeremiah would be able to live through it.

"If the two of you are done with your little brotherly/sisterly bonding could we get a move on," Adam spoke into Alex and Jeremiah's ear pieces.

"Hold your horses Ad, we'll be ready in a sec," Alex told the boy. She had forgotten that she and Jeremiah were wearing their earpieces and microphones and that the rest of the group had over heard their talk. But neither Alex nor Jeremiah were embarrassed that their conversation had been over heard. Adam and the others were well aware that Alex and Jeremiah were close.

The two walked back up the slope returning to the others. Alex paused halfway to their destination, she took off her mike and ear piece. Noticing his cousin's actions Jeremiah did the same.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"If one of us should fall behind the others must go on," Alex said not meeting his eyes.

"Alex..." Jeremiah began.

"Even if it's me Jer you have to go on. There are other lives hanging in the balance, you and I we got our years of freedom. If it comes between me and the babies, or me and Pete leave me behind," She said evenly. Jeremiah's eyes filled with anger.

"Don't you ever ask that of me. You are my sister, I can not and will not lose you," Jeremiah hissed. He had rarely shown such raw emotion but it did not startle Alex.

"Melissa and Amy are your sisters as well. They can not lose you," Alex told him. "Think of them before you think of me. And before you think of them think of Will's son and Alley's daughter. They don't deserve the childhood we had. Jeremiah, please, I'm begging you, put them and Pete before me. Swear it to me."

"You have no idea what you ask of me. Your telling me that if they capture you that I am to leave you behind, my own sister. And it's not just because it's you, it'd be the same way if it was Lissa or Terra or Cassie or Maddie, or Rach. How could I live with myself knowing that I stood by and did nothing while they captured you?"

"How could you live with yourself knowing that you stood by and did nothing while three innocent lives are ruined by the Centre?" Alex retorted. "Now promise me."

"I promise," Jeremiah whispered, hating himself for it. Jeremiah knew that there was a reason Alex had made him promise. She had seen something in a dream or the voices had warned her that something would happen and in the end it would come down to Alex's freedom or that of her brother, niece and nephew.

* * *

Up Next: Alex, Jeremiah and the rest enter the new Centre for the first time to rescue their own. The only question is. Will they make it out alive?

* * *

Please Review 


	59. RESCUE

LJP- Dun dun dun indeed

Erikstrulove- I can't tell you if I'm killing of Jack or not. But I promise you that no matter what Jason will be alright in the end. He has Keegan and Amy. As for the genetics lab you'll find out in this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 58

RESCUE

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_12:26am_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Silently Alex, Jeremiah, Allen, Angelo, and Steve made there way across the back field of the New Centre. Adam and Benny had taken care to loop all video feed so that the group would not be seen. They came to a manhole cover which with the help of Steve, Jeremiah pried open.

"Katie you first," Jeremiah whispered. Alex looked down the manhole. She the held out her hand, palm flat and formed a fireball the size of an orange.

"Your turn Jer," Alex said softly. Borrowing a random telekinetic's powers, Jeremiah moved the fireball out of Alex's hand and down the manhole. The quintet peered down the manhole, as the fireball made it's slow descent.

"All clear," Allen noted when nothing was to be seen.

"Down we go then..." Alex began.

"Into the belly of the beast," Jeremiah finished. Steve went down first, followed by Allen, then Jeremiah and Alex, Angelo came last bringing up the rear.

They walked in silence for close to ten minutes before they reached the air vent they desired. From there they were forced to crawl for another fifteen minutes. Out off all of them only Steve and Allen had difficulties crawling. Angelo had spent the better part of his life crawling through air shafts, as had Alex and Jeremiah. The only difference for the two Black Files was that they found the crawling space to be a bit more cramped now that they had grown.

They finally came to their desired designation.

"Adam, loop the cameras for the genetics lab," Jeremiah murmured into his mike.

"It's done," Adam replied a few moments later. With that Steve eased the vent cover off and leapt out of the shaft followed by Allen, Jeremiah, Alex and Angelo.

The room was large and circular, a step up from the old genetic storage room at the old Centre. The room was lined with glass doors, and inside each door were shelves upon shelves of genetic material. To Alex the room resembled the freezer isle of a grocery store. Except unlike the freezer isle, the genetic storage room gave her the creeps.

Jeremiah walked around the room inspecting the labels on each of the genetic samples. "Alex," he called out softly. Alex looked up and walked over to Jeremiah. He was pointing at single case upon which emblems had been etched. Parallel with the top most shelf was the silhouette of a phoenix. A foot below the phoenix was a circle composed of fifteen stars.

Rage filled Alex realizing that it was her and the rest of the Black Files, genetic material along with Will, Alley, Jamie and Jeff's in the case.

"That's you in there isn't it?" Allen spoke from behind Alex and Jeremiah. Neither replied, instead Alex and Jeremiah pulled off their packs and pulled out two charges of C4 each. They both placed one on either side of the door with the two etchings. Taking their cue from the two Black Files, Allen, Angelo, and Steve began placing their own charges along the doors.

"Adam, Benny we're done in here, loop the feed out in the hall way and deactivate the alarm to the door," Steve spoke.

"This is where we split up. Angelo take Steve and Allen to the nursery, Alex and I are going for Pete," Jeremiah said opening the door of the genetics lab. Angelo nodded his head.

"Be safe, Oz, Mouse," Angelo murmured to the two Black Files. Jeremiah and Alex nodded their heads and set off down the corridor, Angelo, Allen and Steve set off down the other end.

"Don't worry Angelo, Jer and Alex were created to pull this off," Adam reassured Angelo over the ear piece. "They are the Black Files after all. Two of the best."

"You can flatter us all you want little cousin. But it'd mean a bit more if Christmas wasn't just around the corner," Came Alex's voice.

"Can't blame a kid for trying," Adam replied. "By the way you and Jer need to take a left at the up coming corridor."

"Thanks for the reminder Ad," Jeremiah said. He and Alex continued down the dark corridor, they paused when it intersected with another peering around the corners for any guards. With an all clear sign from Adam the two Black Files took a left.

They only walked fifteen feet before stopping in front of an elevator. They did not press the call button instead they pried the doors open. Holding the doors open with a metal bar Alex and Jeremiah entered the shaft. Once they were in Jeremiah pulled the bar letting the doors close.

The traveled up eight stories before they reached the third floor. Resorting to borrowing a telekinetics powers, Jeremiah pried the elevator doors open and he and Alex leapt through, Alex going first.

"Adam any signs of sweepers?" Alex asked.

"Two outside of Pete's room," Adam said. Alex and Jeremiah exchanged looks, reaching the same conclusion, they took their packs off of their backs and each pulled out an identical pistol. They were dart guns, Alex and Jeremiah did not want to resort their 9mm Smith and Wessons unless a fire fight broke out.

Pete's room, or should I say John's room, was twenty feet down the corridor around the corner and on the right. Peering around the corner, their guns drawn Alex and Jeremiah quickly took in the sweepers positions. They were on either side of Pete's door and did not seem to be truly on guard.

The cousins nodded and stepped out of the shadows, the sweepers didn't even see the two teens until the darts were embedded in their necks.

"Well that was easy," Alex muttered.

"Yeah well now comes the hard part," Jeremiah remarked. He studied the lock on Pete's door, and was not shocked to find that it was unlocked. Jeremiah opened the door, Alex right behind him.

It was a nice room, but not Pete's style, Alex supposed that it was John's style. The furniture was too masculine, too stuffy, for Peter. John slept on a mahogany sleigh bed with off white sheets. There was a desk in the corner that looked as if it belonged in some CEO's office. A handsome pair of bookshelves adorned either side of a gas fireplace on the right wall of the room. In front of the fire place was a dark red leather chair and a coffee table. On top of the coffee table was a sketch pad and notebook.

Apparently, a part of Peter was still somewhere in John's memories, for Peter had always loved to write and sketch. Alex quietly walked over to the sketch pad and flipped through the drawings. She was shocked at what she saw.

Every page was adorned drawings of the family. Jason and Jack each pressing a kiss to either side of Amy's cheeks. Alley laughing as Jeff's arms encircled her waist. Jarod kissing Morgan passionately. Adam not yet five years old wearing a suit as he stood before his mother's coffin. There was even one of Alex crying as Will held her. There were more drawings, and not just of the family, but of Pete's horse, Serenity, the barn, the tree houses and the like.

They were beautiful, each and every drawing. They said they pictures were worth a thousand words, but these drawings were stories. Stories of love, loss, grief and pain. The story of their family.

"He remembers, Jer a part of him remembers," Alex whispered, tears clouding her vison. For if John was creating such drawings then Peter was most defiantly still there, buried down inside. Jeremiah took the book from Alex and quickly placed the sketchbook in his back pack. Alex and Jeremiah then walked over to John.

"You sure you want to do this?" Alex asked Jeremiah softly.

"It's the only way," Jeremiah answered. The two of them never went into detail with the others on how they would get Pete out. They were to ashamed of what they were going to have to do.

Jeremiah was going to borrow a telepath's powers and use them to push -in truth force- John to come with Alex and Jeremiah. Jeremiah reached out using Alex's empathy, to find the nearest telepath. There were four located in the New Centre, out of the four of them, three had minimal power, but the fourth possessed enough power that would suite the task Jeremiah need to perform. It would also help matters that Alex would use her reverse empathy to help Jeremiah with making John come along.

"I'm ready," Jeremiah told both Alex and Adam.

"Good, 'cause in about two minutes you two are going to have a five minute doorway to get Pete out of his room, to the elevators, down the shaft, and out of that hell hole," Adam spoke.

"Thanks for letting us know, Ad. Now quite so Jer and I can concentrate," Alex said. Adam knew well enough not to replay, Alex and Jeremiah were going to need to give all of their attention at that moment to forcing John to leave.

"Wake up," Jeremiah said touching the boy's shoulder. John sat up slowly, for a moment his eyes shown with hate when he saw who was in his room, but the hate in his eyes quickly disappeared, as his eyes became unfocused. He had fallen under Alex and Jeremiah's control.

With in a minute Alex and Jeremiah got John to dress, and they were waiting Adam's signal.

"Go," Adam said, and Jeremiah and Alex set off, down the hall with John in tow. They stepped over the bodies of the unconscious sweepers turned the corner and made it to the elevator. There they pressed the call button, and the elevator quickly arrived.

They then went down to SL-5, John still under Alex and Jeremiah's control. The elevator opened and the trio went a few feet down the corridor and made a right, the whole time Alex and Jeremiah's weapon's out.

"Ad we still all clear?" Jeremiah asked, most of his attention still on Jeremiah.

"Yes sir," Adam replied. And it was until out of no where, half a dozen sweepers exited one of the rooms along the corridor that the trio had just passed. The sweepers stared at Alex, Jeremiah and John in shock. Their shock quickly dissipated as they reached for their weapons.

Had Alex and Jeremiah not had a large part of their mind devoted to keeping Pete in their control they would of had the upper hand on the sweepers. But it wasn't until one of the sweepers fired off a warning shot did the two Black Files become aware of the sweepers.

"Don't move," The sweeper barked as Alex and Jeremiah turned around their weapons trained at the six men.

"Drop your weapons," Another sweeper ordered.

"You drop yours," Came the voice of Steve. He had his gun out, and aimed at one of the sweepers. Behind Steve was Allen and Angelo each with a sleeping baby in a carrier on their back. Neither was armed.

"It's six to three, you all don't stand a chance," The first sweeper said.

"Angelo, Allen go now! Get them to safety!" Alex yelled, she didn't care about her own life at that point all that mattered to her, were those two babies.

"Don't move," The first sweeper barked again.

"Go!" Alex yelled pulling the trigger. Her aim was off on purpose, she didn't want to take a life unless forced.

Jeremiah and Steve followed Alex's actions in hopes of causing diversion for Allen and Angelo to get away with the babies. At the same time what ever hold Alex and Jeremiah had on John was broken. Realizing that the sweepers didn't know that Alex, Jeremiah, and Steve had John, Alex wrapped her arm around John's neck and put the gun to his temple.

"For give me little brother," She whispered. "Hold your fire or I will kill him," Alex told the sweepers.

"Don't shoot!" John yelled at the sweepers. Recognizing who the boy was the sweepers were too frightened to fire giving Allen and Angelo time enough to get away without having to dodge bullets.

"We've called for back up. There is no way the three of you are getting out. Now drop your weapons and you won't be killed. Come along quietly and this will all be sorted out," One of the other sweepers spoke.

"You think we believe that. As soon as we put down our weapons you'll lock us up on the lowest sub level there is in this hell hole," Alex sneered.

"I know who you are. If you do as I say, if you stay it will be different this time around. I'm to be chairman with in the year. It won't be like it was when you were younger. You me and who is that next to you Jeremiah? Greg? We can do great things," John said.

"They really did a number on you Tiger," Jeremiah said sadly.

"Here's the thing the four of us are leaving, and the you lads are going to let us," Steve told the sweepers.

"I don't think so," The lead sweeper said, and he began to smile.

"Shit," Alex muttered, she knew why the sweeper was smiling she could sense the other sweepers, they would be there in less then two minutes.

"Jer, remember what I told you earlier. I love you big brother. Now let me do this," Alex whispered to him.

Jeremiah's eyes went wide realizing what Alex was going to do. "No!" he yelled as Alex threw John to the ground and began to fire her gun. She took out all six sweepers, but was shot in the process.

"Alex!" Jeremiah screamed as Alex went down. He fell down on the ground next to her, and cradled her head in his lap. Steve ran over to check the status of the sweepers. John sat up stunned.

"Alex. Alex, can you hear me?" Jeremiah asked tears falling down his face as he checked the bullet wounds. She had been shot three times. Once in the left shoulder and twice in the stomach. Jeremiah was suppose to protect Alex not the other way around. She shouldn't of been shot. This was all his fault, just like the river accident. And just like the river accident some one he loved was seriously hurt.

"Jer, go," Alex whispered reaching up to touch his face with her blood streaked hand.

"No, I can't leave you," Jeremiah cried.

"P-p-promised m-me," Alex stuttered.

"I lied. Come on I'll carry you," Jeremiah said and tried to lift Alex into his arms.

"No. S-slow you d-down," Alex told him. "S-steve make J-jer g-go," Alex called out for the sweeper.

"No," Jeremiah said harshly.

"S-sweepers coming," Alex told them. "Go!" Steve was torn as to what to do, but knew that there was no choice, they had to leave. Steve went and pulled Jeremiah away from Alex.

The teen kicked and screamed for Steve to let him go. "No damn it, No!" Jeremiah said struggling against Steve's grasp.

"Jer, we have to go," Steve said pulling the boy along.

"She's my sister. I can't leave her!" Jeremiah sobbed.

"G-go Jer please. L-love y-you," Alex said weakly. All the while John sat shocked, there was a girl -his enemy- dying before him. And her brother screaming not wanting to leave her. He had seen this before. Dreamt it over the weeks. He knew that if the man didn't get the boy out then all three of them would die.

"Knock him out and go. They'll kill him!" John yelled to Steve surprising himself. Steve managed to do what John and said and dragged Jeremiah's body down the hall. As they left John made his way over to Alex.

She was still conscious, John felt for her pulse and found it to be weak. "Pete," Alex smiled looking up at him.

"What were you thinking?" John asked applying pressure to the girl's wounds.

"S-save y-you Tiger. L-love you," Alex said her eyes fluttering. "Adam. Adam. B-Ben, g-go."

John thought that the girl was delirious until and explosion sounded down the hall. Sprinklers went off just as the sweepers arrived.

"Master Parker is everything alright?" The lead sweeper asked the boy.

"No, no it's not. Get this girl to the infirmary quickly," John commanded. The sweeper reached down double checking Alex's pulse.

"Sir, I don't know how to tell you this but...she's gone."

* * *

Up Next: Jeremiah's freaking out. Aaron, Andros, Mike and Maddie are scared to death over what has happened with Alex. And the family learns that the boy they believe to be is Peter is truly Kaine and that Kaine has done something horrible to Jack

* * *

So yeah, I just killed off Alex. Can't wait to see what you all thought of that one. You can let me know in your review 


	60. TRUTH REVEALED

Erikstrulove- It's okay. Take a few slow deep breaths and calm down and keep reading. I promise all will be well in the end.

Beth Lizzie- Aaron and Andros and the rest of Alex's brothers and sisters and family will be fine. Their tough.

* * *

CHAPTER 59

TRUTH REVEALED

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_1:23am_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

"Master Parker is everything alright?" The lead sweeper asked the boy.

"No, no it's not. Get this girl to the infirmary quickly," John commanded. The sweeper reached down, double checking Alex's pulse.

"Sir, I don't know how to tell you this but...she's gone."

"No she can't be," John said. He didn't even bother trying for her pulse and instead began to administer CPR.

"Someone radio for a doctor and a gurney!" The sweeper yelled as John worked to get Alex breathing.

There was a gasp as Alex took in air. John let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know why he was so happy that the girl lived, moments ago she had threatened to kill him. A doctor arrived minutes later and Alex was placed on a gurney.

"She will survive or you won't," John threatened the doctor.

"Yes Master Parker," The doctor replied and rushed Alex to the infirmary.

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_1:27am_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_Airstrip_

Adam and Benny were in the plane waiting for the rest to arrive. They were frightened not sure that everyone made it out alive. The boys had left the hotel room so quickly they never learned what happened with John, Steve, Angelo, Allen, Alex, or Jeremiah.

Just as their worry began to increase Allen and Angelo approached the plane with the babies.

"Where are the others?" Benny asked as Angelo and Allen as they got on the plane.

"Coming...I hope," Allen said pulling a sleeping baby boy out of the carrier on his back. Adam took the baby from Allen and carried it to the back of the plane were their were two bassinets set aside for the babies. Angelo followed behind Adam, with the baby girl in his arms.

Angelo and Adam laid the babies down in the bassinets. They had awaken but were just staring up and Angelo and Adam. With their blue eyes and light brown hair the babies looked so alike they could be easily be mistaken for twins.

"Angelo, Adam someone's coming," Benny called from the front of the plane. Adam ran to see who it was while Angelo stayed with the babies.

It was Steve, an unconscious Jeremiah in his arms. "Get us in the air now!" Steve barked.

"Where's Alex?" Adam asked.

"She was shot, we had to leave her," Steve answered not meeting Adam's eyes as he placed Jeremiah in a chair. Adam's heart stopped. Alex had been shot and was now back at the Centre. Adam had never spent a second in the Centre, but he knew that he would rather die than be taken there.

"Adam we don't have time for this, help Benny get this plane in the air," Steve said shaking Adam of his thoughts. Trying not to think of the horrors Alex was to face. Adam helped Benny pilot the plane all the while remembering Alex's words to Jeremiah. The promise she had him make. Alex had known, Adam decided, she had know she wasn't going to make it out.

As they left Carthis, Jeremiah awoke. "Alex, where is she?" Jeremiah asked panicked. His tone of voiced frightened Adam. Jeremiah never panicked, he and Jake were always the two that were always calm or at least outwardly appeared so.

"She's as the Centre," Steve told the teen.

"We have to go back for her! We can't leave her there! It'll kill her," Jeremiah said as he began to hyperventilate. Angelo quickly made his way over to Jeremiah.

"Mouse be fine. Tiger protect her," Angelo told Jeremiah.

"I shouldn't of left her. I'm suppose to protect her," Jeremiah repeated over and over.

"Protect Phoenix babies first. That what Mouse want," Angelo said hugging the teen.

"She's my baby sister. Why is it that the people I love the most always get hurt around me?" Jeremiah sobbed into Angelo's chest. "How are the other going to look at me knowing that Alex was shot because I couldn't keep her safe. Am I going to have to endure the same looks from two years ago when..when." Jeremiah faltered as he tried to push back the memories from two years ago. What he had done nearly drove him over the edge.

Sensing the turmoil in the boy Angelo knew that he had to get Jeremiah to focus on the present not the past.

"Tell family. Get Files together and save Mouse and Tiger," Angelo instructed.

"Okay. Okay," Jeremiah said taking deep breaths, he knew he had to focus on the task at hand. He had to get this group home and alert the others. They would still be awake at home, and now was the best time to let people know what was going on. Besides, Will, Jamie, Alley, and Jeff would want to meet their babies.

"The babies," Jeremiah said out loud, he had forgotten all about them. Getting up he made his way to the back of the plane. The babies were awake and squirming. Jeremiah reached for two bottles of formula.

"I wonder what they'll name the two of you," he whispered as he held a bottle in either hand feeding the babies. "Will has always been fond of the name Matthew. I think it will suite you little one," Jeremiah told the baby boy. "As for you though. I've never heard Alley or Jeff speak of baby names. But I know what they'll name you. They'll name you Alexandra, because it was your Aunt Alex who sacrificed her life for the two of yours. She's still alive though. I know it. Alex has always been strong, stronger than me. I hope that carrying her name will make you strong as well."

"Jeremiah, Angelo says we need to call," Adam said from behind Jeremiah.

"Alright. You and Angelo feed the babies, I'll call Will."

* * *

_December 9, 2010_

_8:19pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

A four plates shattered on the ceramic tile floor. Aaron, Andros, Mike, and Maddie fell to their knees as intense pain ripped through their bodies.

"Alex," Aaron whispered.

"Air, Andy, Mike, Maddie," Jake called out, rushing over to the four Black Files. The group had been washing dishes when the four had suddenly collapsed. "What's wrong?" Jake questioned.

"Alex, she's hurt. Bad," Andros panted.

"Rach, get Uncle Jarod, Uncle Lex, and Uncle Sam," Jake ordered and Rachel took off. "Lis, Greg is Jeremiah in trouble?"

"He's crying," Lissa replied tears in her eyes. "Something's wrong Jake. Something went horribly wrong."

"Jake what do we do?" Greg asked.

"The only thing we can. Wait for the call," Jake whispered.

The call came not an hour minutes later. Everyone had gathered in the living room awaiting the call, they knew would come. Aaron, Andros, Mike and Maddie had recovered. Jack who was still sick -a concern to everyone- was sitting in Will's lap. It was Jake who answered the phone, when it ranged.

"Jer?"

"You know then?" Jeremiah said.

"Is she okay? Is Alex okay?" Jake asked.

"They got her Jake. Oh God they got her. I tired to get her out but I couldn't. We blew up the genetics lab, and got the babies out but the sweepers just came out of now where when we were trying to get Pete out," Jeremiah babbled.

"Jerry, little bro, I'm going to need you to repeat that last part," Jake said glancing over at Kaine.

"He's there with you isn't he, Pete?" Jeremiah asked his voice eerily calm.

"Yes," Jake replied.

"Tell Keegan to tell you everything," Jeremiah ordered. "He knows, so does, Amy, Jace and Jack. They know everything about Pete. Tie him up. He's not really Pete, Jake. It's his clone Kaine. Keegan will explain everything else, just tie that bastard up before you do any thing else," Jeremiah hissed. Jake got up and gave the phone to Aaron who was sitting next to Kaine. Then without any warning Jake dealt, Kaine a blow to the temple, knocking the boy unconscious.

"Jake what the hell!" Jarod yelled, everyone else was in shock save the four youngest.

"Tell us everything," Jake pointed at Keegan, as Aaron was talking to Jeremiah. Keegan quickly told the story of why Alex, and Jeremiah truly left.

"There's more," Aaron said looking at the phone in his hand in disbelief. "Alex and Jer met a boy named Allen Grey. Your aunt's son Uncle Sam. He told them all about Shadow. How the Centre had enough of our genetic material that there were going to clone the rest of us Black Files. Well Alex, Jer, Adam, Benny, Steve, Angelo, and Allen blew up the genetics lab. But not in time to stop Phoenix redux."

"What is Phoenix redux?" Will asked knowing he would not like the answer.

"Your and Jamie's son, and Alley and Jeff's daughter," Aaron replied his face one of distraught. Jeff reached out for Alley, who sat in shock like many of the rest. "Alex sacrificed herself so that they could get the babies out. She took out six sweepers, when she realized it was the only way for Steve and Jer to get out. Pete is still there with her. We have to save them." Aaron continued.

"Where are Jeremiah and the other's now?" Will asked reeling from the fact he and Jamie had a son.

"On their way here. They were going to head to Canada and then to Bangor but things have changed. They will be here in five hours," Aaron relayed. "Till then we keep this son of a bitch tied up," He gestured towards Kaine.

"And we start packing up. We're going to Carthis," Jarod said darkly.

* * *

_December 9, 2010_

_8:41pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Kaine woke up tied down to a hard wooden chair. He was in the Black Files' room, and surrounded on all sides by the Files, Will, Alley, Jamie and Jeff. He realized instantly that his position had been compromised.

"Hey, Jakey check out who's awake," Greg said darkly. He was angry that this boy, this clone had spent the past twenty one days fooling the family into thinking that he was their Peter. And now this faux Peter had indirectly caused Alex to be taken. Greg didn't think the Centre and Kaine had realized what had been done by taking Alex. Alex was more or less the family favorite. She had endured so much more than the others as a child at the Centre that it caused almost everyone to be especially protective of her.

"Greg? What's going on?" Kaine asked faking confusion, there was still a chance that he could get out of this.

"Don't even try it. We know who and what you are," Jake told the boy.

"Jake, I don't understand. Where's my Mom and Dad, do they know that you guys have me tied to this chair?" Kaine questioned.

"It won't work Kaine, we know who you are. And Keegan's already taken the liberties to break down all of you mental barriers. And to answer you question _my_ Mom and Dad know that you are tied down at the moment," Andros replied.

"And you'll remain so for quite a while. Guess what Kaine, you just became our bargaining chip to get Alex and Pete back," Aaron spoke up.

"Not to mention you're going to tell us everything about Shadow, Phoenix redux, and the New Centre," Will demanded. Knowing that there was no reason to continue his ruse, Kaine began to laugh darkly.

"How does it feel knowing that we've taken another one of your own?" Kaine taunted. "He's one of us now. Just like he was born to be."

"According to Jer, Pete's still a Russell in his heart. Alex found a bunch of his drawing he's done. He remember who he is inside," Mike said.

"Here's what I don't get Kaine old boy. Your _Father_, had you and Benny why did he need Pete? Unless of course you were an inadequate son. I mean for a clone you've got none of Pete's powers. Guess they screwed up with you, huh?" Tobias said grinning.

"At least I'm not the son of a dead lab rat," Kaine snapped. Tobias lunged at the boy only to be held back by Mike.

"Let it go Toby. Let it go," Mike whispered.

"It eat's you up inside that you're Catherine Jamieson's son," Tobias retorted, he smiled as a red haze built up around the edges of Kaine's aurora. "You hate it that she wasn't loyal to your _father_."

"Shut the hell up," Kaine growled.

"Toby that's enough," Jake said putting a hand on Tobias's arm.

"You lot think that you're so brilliant, yet you can't figure out what's wrong with your precious little Gabriel," Kaine sneered.

"What's wrong with Jack?" Will said approaching Kaine, fire in his eyes.

"Well it's simple really. Young Gabriel is dying. He can be saved though, you just have to take him to the C-," Kaine was cut off as Will's hands wrapped around his neck.

"Don't finish that sentence," Will warned. "Jack isn't going back to that hell hole. And now that we know what you've done to him we will find a cure."

"I-I'm sure y-you will," Kaine gasped as Will continued to cut of his air supply. "But w-will it be i-in ti-time?"

Will let go of his hold around Kaine's neck. "Listen up. If Jack dies I will kill you personally. But you see he's not going to die, because you're going to help save Jack's life," Will said darkly.

* * *

Up Next: Jeremiah must return home without Alex. Jake is hard at work keeping everyone calm. And Will, Jamie, Alley and Jeff get to meet their kids.

Like it. Love it. Hate it. Let me know either way.


	61. A PROPOSAL

Erikstrulove- you'll more or less find out the fate of Alex in this chapter. And chapter 61 will clear everything up for you. Kaine's tied up at the moment and under heavy security. As for the river...you'll find out about that in chapter 65 and chapter 66.

LJP- I was mean for not leaving a hint I might 'kill' off a character. But it was fun, even if Alex may not be dead. As for John turning back into Peter, Alex will have a role in it one way or the other. Let's see Gabe has been sick since Chapter 57, which is also when I hinted that Kaine poisoned Gabe. There isn't any reeducation in Alex's future, but they will try to break her. And no Morgan and Jarod are not taking this lying down.

* * *

CHAPTER 60

A PROPOSAL

* * *

_December 9, 2010_

_9:15pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Though her Ice Queen facade was in place, Moran had passed the stages of hysteria and frantic panic long ago and had moved on to the stage of pure fear. Her babies were in danger and she was all but helpless to make anything right. Little Jack was possibly dying, poisoned by Kaine, and yet the only symptoms Jack was displaying was that of a head cold or the flu. Peter- according to Jeremiah- was no longer Peter but the son Richard Parker had always envisioned.And of course, worse of all maybe, there was Alex. Morgan's baby girl had been shot three times. Though the boys did not come right out and say it, Morgan knew that somewhere along the line she had come very close to losing her baby girl forever. Knowing just how close Aaron and Andros were to their sister, Morgan feared that if she had lost Alex, she would have lost Aaron and Andros as well. One thing was sure nothing was ever going to be the same again.

"Momma." Came Jason's voice. Morgan looked up and saw Amy, Keegan, Jason and Jack standing out side of her bedroom door. Morgan nodded and the four children scurried into the room and climbed on the bed next to Morgan, Jack situating himself into his mother's lap. Jack had already been told of his...condition and surprisingly was taking it quite well.

"Hey there little man," Morgan said pulling Jack into her arms. She held him close placing a kiss on the crown of his head.

"Momma is Katie going to be okay?" Jack asked.

"Your big sister is a tough, stubborn girl, and one who I am proud to say won't give up easily," Morgan answered. It wasn't a direct answer to Jack's question and the little boy and his companions were well aware of it.

"Aunt Morgan?"

"What is it Keegan?" Morgan questioned looking over at the dark haired boy who looked so much like her older sons at their age.

"N-nothing," Keegan said looking down at his hands. The boy had lost the courage to speak.

"It's alright baby you can tell me," Morgan prompted. Bitting his bottom lip, Keegan blue eyes met his aunt's own blue orbs. He stared at her for a long time, searching her, before he spoke. When he was satisfied with what he saw, Keegan placed a hand on either side of Morgan's face.

"You haven't cried yet," Keegan stated. "It's okay to cryIt isn't a sign of weakness. You don't have to be strong all the time, not anymore. There are people here for you. Let them be the strong ones. Let us be the strong ones."

Keegan's words struck achord with Morgan. Forcing emotions forward that she had been refusing to show. She felt tears fall down her face, Keegan brushed them away as Jack, and Jason wrapped their arms around Morgan's neck.

"We're scared too Momma," Morgan heard Jack whisper as she let herself cry for her children.

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_12:40am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Airstrip_

Jake and the other Black Files were grouped together. They stood out in the middle of an abandoned airstrip, the only light came from the full moon above. Nearby were Jarod, Morgan, Sam, Jen, Will, Jamie, Alley and Jeff. Everyone was awaiting the return of Jeremiah, Adam, and Angelo who were being accompanied by Allen, Benny, Steve and the children of Project Phoenix.

The leader of the Files had his arms wrapped around his sister, a pose all the other Black File males -save Aaron and Andros who were clinging to each other's hands- had adopted. Jake had no desire to let his sister go after what had happened to Alex. Looking around, Jake saw worry and fear on each of his family members faces. In the moonlight, Jake observed that Aaron and Andros -who had naturally pale skin- where as pale as ghost and in a way it frightened Jake.

To Aaron and Andros, Alex was nearly the most important person in their lives, they weren't complete without her, and she had nearly died six hours ago. Jake was unsure as to how the brothers would react when Jeremiah arrived. At times Aaron and Andros had explosive tempers. Jake felt that it would be best for everyone in the long run if he diffuse the fire in Aaron and Andros before it even had a chance to spark.

Letting go of his sister Jake walked a few feet over to Aaron and Andros. "You know that what happened wasn't Jeremiah's fault," Jake said softly to the younger boys.

"He was suppose to protect her," Andros said hoarsely, Jake noticed that Andros's eyes were red from crying.

"Andy, bro, you know that Jer didn't leave her behind willingly. Hell he never would have. That guy Steve knocked Jer out and dragged him away from her," Greg said defending his brother.

"Greg's right. Jeremiah did what he could," Jake said calmly. "Put yourself in his shoes. Jeremiah hates himself for being unable to protect Alex. He loves her just as much as you. And there is no amount of blame you could put on him that would compare, to the blame he is placing on himself. You know Jeremiah, for him this is like the river accident all over again. We can't let this be like last time okay. We are all going to be there for each other."

"Jake...what if...what if Alex," Aaron couldn't bring himself to finish his question the thought of losing his sister forever was too much for him to face.

"Listen to me Aaron-Daniel," Jake said placing his hands on Aaron's shoulders. "We aren't losing her. We aren't losing anyone. The fourteen of us sick together...always."

"Fifteen," Maddie spoke up. "Keegan...he's one of us."

"Fifteen then," Jake said smiling slightly.

"And do the fifteen of you sticking together mean you won't tell your parents the truth?" Morgan asked Jake. Jake turned around to face his aunt. She was hurting, and Jake was well aware of it.

"Why Jake? Why didn't you tell me what they were doing?" Morgan asked she was near tears.

"Because they didn't tell me, you know that Aunt Morgan," Jake replied.

"They would have told you if you had asked," Morgan stated, and she was right.

"Yes they would have," Jake agreed. "And I didn't. Blame me if you need to, it's fine. You're scared at the thought of losing your daughter, and your sons. Just promise me one thing, you won't blame Jeremiah."

Morgan looked at Jake incredulously. She didn't know why she was surprised by Jake's words. The teen had always placed the well being of the others in his group before his own.

"You're something else Jacob Roland Russell," Morgan said shaking her head. "You'd do anything for them."

"That's what you do for family," Jake replied. "You're one of the people who taught me that."

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_12:52am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Airstrip_

"You okay?" Jeff asked Alley, for what had to of been the thirty-first time since the two had learned they had a daughter; Since learning that Alex had scarified herself just so that they could hold their child.

"Yeah," Alley whispered, leaning into Jeff's embrace. "She needs a name."

"I thought it would be obvious what we would name her. It's because of Alex we're going to get to know our daughter," Jeff said.

"So Alexandra, then. She still needs a middle name," Alley spoke. "You pick."

"Radha. Alexandra Radha Stewart," Jeff said softly. Alley could hear the tears in his voice, and felt her own hot tears fall down her face.

"It's not right Jeff, it shouldn't of been this way. They stole her from us," Alley wept softly.

"I know, I know, sweetheart. But now we have her, and they won't get her back," Jeff promised.

"I always thought we'd get married first before we had kids," Alley chuckled bitterly. Jeff swallowed, suddenly nervous. He was going to wait till Christmas, but why not. It was about as privet of a moment he was going to get for the next few weeks. Jamie and Will were a few yards away to the left. Sam, Jen, the Black Files, Jarod, and Morgan were on Jeff and Alley's other side.

Reaching into his coat pocket, and pulling out a small velvet box he had been carrying around for over two months. "What's that?" Alley asked, knowing the answer. Jeff opened the box with one hand, his other still wrapped around Alley's waist.

It was a simple white gold claddagh ring, the hands clutched a blue diamond cut in the shape of a heart. "Marry me?" Jeff asked simply.

"This isn't because we've suddenly found ourselves in the family way and you want to make an honest woman out of me?" Alley asked a coy smile gracing her face.

"Like I could ever make an honest woman out of you," Jeff replied. "So am I going to get a yes?"

"Of course you are. I love you, Jeff, there's no one else I'd want to spend the rest of my life with," Alley said planting a kiss on Jeff's lips. Jeff's face lit up with a smile, and he slipped the ring on Alley's finger.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of plane engines. Jeff and Alley looked up to see a small plane, begin to make it's decent on to the run way. The past five hours had been hell on the two of them but, the five minutes it took for the plane to land and for the door of the plane to open was excruciating.

The door barely had time to open before Alley, Jeff, Will and Jamie ran up to the plane. Jarod, Morgan, Sam and the Black Files were right behind them. Angelo, and Adam were the first to exit the plan followed by Allen, Steve and Benny in his wheelchair. Jeremiah was the last to get off of the plane, he was carrying a baby in the crook of each arm.

"Matt, Alex it's time to meet your parents," Jeremiah whispered to the babies. "Jamie, Will this is your son," Jeremiah said holding Matt out to the two off them. "Jeff, Alley your daughter."

The parents took their children from Jeremiah, smiles on their faces. Jeremiah didn't fail to notice the ring that now graced Alley's fingers. "There names are Alexandra and Matthew right?" Jeremiah asked.

"How did you know?" Jeff asked the younger boy. Jeremiah shrugged his shoulders.

"What are their full names?" Jeremiah questioned.

"Alexandra Radah Stewart," Alley rocking her little girl.

"And Matthew Aiden Leo Russell," Jamie said looking at her son. "We'll name the next one after you Jerry," Jamie smiled placing a kiss on Jeremiah's cheek.

"Will...Alley" Jeremiah began.

"She did it so I could have my son, and Alley her daughter. I would have done the same. If any one's to blame it's me Jer. I didn't believe her, and I should have," Will said. Jeremiah nodded his head and walked away, leaving the parents to be with their children.

Jeremiah felt someone standing next to him and looked up. "Mom, Dad," Jeremiah sighed seeing his parents. Sam and Jen pulled their son into a crushing embrace.

"Thank God you're alright. Your mom and I were so worried," Sam sighed.

"I'm okay or I will be once we get Alex back. I have to go and talk to Aunt Morgan and Uncle Jarod now," Jeremiah said and stepping out of his parents' arms. Sam nodded his head, a Jen placed a kiss on Jeremiah's cheek.

"We'll talk soon okay?" Jen whispered to Jeremiah.

"Promise," Jeremiah replied he then went over to his aunt and uncle. He met thier eyes, and Jeremiah quickly focused his gaze on his feet.

"Aunt Morgan, Uncle Jarod. I-I'm so sorry," He apologized, keeping the tears at bay. "I didn't want to leave her. If Steve hadn't knocked me out, I'd be there with her." The red head was surprised to find himself in Morgan's arms.

"It would of done us no good if you were with her, Jeremiah. I'm just happy you're safe," Morgan told the boy.

"W-why don't you blame me? I was suppose to protect her," Jeremiah asked looking up at his aunt and uncle.

"I know my daughter Jeremiah, she's stubborn, just like her father and I. Just like you. She did what she had to in order to make sure her family was safe," Morgan told the boy. "Please don't blame yourself baby. I don't want that, your uncle doesn't want that, and neither does Alex."

"Okay," Jeremiah said. With that order of business done, he went to face the rest of his group. "Air, Andy," Jeremiah nodded at his cousins.

"Are you hurt?" were the first words out of Aaron's mouth. "There's blood on your shirt."

What? Oh no," Jeremiah answered momentarily confused. "It-It's Alex's. It should be mine."

"Jer you did everything you could for her. We don't blame you," Andros told the older boy. Jake's words earlier had struck home and Aaron and Andros could not blame Jeremiah for what had happened to Alex.

"You two wouldn't of left her behind," Jeremiah stated.

"You act like you did willing Jeremiah. You admitted to us that Steve knocked you out and dragged you from her. What else could you have done?" Jake asked.

"Taken the bullets for her. Alex knew, damn it! She knew that this was going to happen. She knew she was going to be taken. It should of been me, I'm older," Jeremiah said, he was shaking all over. Angry that Alex had been hurt. Angry at Steve for making him leave Alex behind. Angry at himself for not realizing in time what Alex was going to do. And he was scared. Scared that he would never see Alex again.

Jeremiah found himself in the middle of a group hug, all of the rest of the Black Files were wrapping their arms around him.

"We're going to get her back, bro. Alex is tough, she'll be okay for now," Greg said. "Now we just have to be tough for her. Okay?"

"Okay,"Jeremiah said wiping away the tears he hadn't known he cried. "Hey look there are some people you guys need to meet," He motioned over to Allen, Benny, and Steve who were standing with Adam and Angelo.

"Is that my little brother," Rachael asked looking at Adam.

"Yeah, Alex made him cut and dye his hair," Jeremiah said smiling.

"Hey, Ad, you make a cute red head," Lissa said as she and the other Files walked over to the boy and the rest of the new comers.

"Little brother, you've grown," Jake noted.

"Yeah, so I did. That's not all," Adam said and held out his hand and produced a ball of electricity. Despite the situation at hand, the Black Files let out a few whoops and cat calls at Adam's display of power, making Adam blush from the attention. Jarod, Morgan, Jen and Sam had been with Will, Alley, Jamie, Jeff and the babies, all turned around to see what the commotion was about.

"Holy shit," Sam gasped and he and the others quickly walked over to Adam and the other kids. Rachael had her arms wrapped around Adam, kissing him on the cheek, when the others arrived.

"Looks like someone finally came into a power of his own," Jeff noted holding his daughter in his arms.

"Oz," Angelo said nudging, Jeremiah.

"Oh right. Everyone this is Allen David Grey, son of triumvirate member, Susanna Grey, and your first cousin Dad," Jeremiah said nodding to Allen.

"Hullo," Allen said mournfully. He partly blamed himself that Alex got left behind, Allen knew that he owed his life to her. Had Allen been captured by the Centre he would have more than likely been killed, at the very least held for ransom.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Especially you three ." Allen nodded at Sam, Jarod and Morgan. "I must admit I grew up idolizing the three of you, I mean you three had the courage to bring down the Centre. To stand up to them," Allen spoke.

"You know we stood up to them too," Marc said grudgingly.

"I know all about you. Mr. Marc Scott Broots, fourth oldest of the Black Files, a precognitive pretender. Brother to Cassandra Susanna Broots and Deborah Alexis Broots. biological son to Devin Williston, who incidently was killed by your childhood sweeper. You and your sister, Cassandra were adopted seven years ago by Jon Carter Broots," Allen quoted. Marc let out a low whistle.

"Did I mention that he was the son of a triumvirate member?" Jeremiah asked. "He has access to all Centre and Triumvirate files."

"Yeah, it's grand being Susanna Grey's son," Allen spat

"Allen's father was murdered by the triumvirate because his mother would not give up the Grey family seat," Adam remarked. "Continuing with introductions the tall guy is..."

"Stephen Kirby," Sam grinned.

"Honored you remembered me Sam," Steve said holding his hand out to Sam.

"One of the best and last sweepers I trained," replied, Sam.

"Wait this isn't the scrawny teen who Dad use to mop the floor with is it?" Lissa asked.

"Yes I am," Steve said wryly. "And this is my son Benjamin." If anyone was shocked by Benny's resemblance to Peter they didn't show it.

"Hi," Benny said, his Scottish accent quite apparent but it had hues of an American accent as well. Benny was nervous meeting the Russell family, and the group before him was barely half of the family. His whole life, Benny had wanted to meet the group of people he knew would accept him and he finally got his wish.

"I gotta ask kid, what's your full name?" Aaron questioned.

"Benjamin Riley Merrick Kirby. I picked it myself sort of. They called me Able on Carthis, but Dad he called me Benny. Once we left Carthis, I chose my middle names," Benny answered.

"Kid your going to fit in just great," Andros smiled at Benny, making the boy feel accepted.

"With that said, I believe we all need to get back to the house. There's a lot of stuff that we need discuss and it would be better if we weren't doing it out in the cold," Jarod spoke bringing everyone back to the situation at hand.

"Stuff like how to get, Alex and my brother, Pete out?" Benny asked.

"Yeah. That and finding a cure for Jack," Will said running a hand through his hair.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremiah asked.

"Kaine slipped something to Jack. He said that if we don't return Jack to the Centre he'll die," Terra said. Jeremiah let out a string of curses.

"Let's get home," Jarod said. "We have...I have three children that need saving."

"And despite the jet lag I'm ready to get to work," Jeremiah spoke darkly.

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_1:38am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"Gemini right?" Benny asked looking up at Chris.

"Yeah. And this one is Shadow," Chris replied nodding at Keegan who was still awake despite the time. He like Jason, Amy and Jack had refused to sleep until the others returned. "You have a code name?" Chris asked the boy.

"Lineage," Benny answered. "Is Kaine still awake?"

"No, he started talking about my mother and I accidentally injected him with something that would make him sleep. And incase you were wondering, no one has told him about you yet," Chris said.

The three clones had gathered into Chris and Debbie's room, they didn't know why they had done so. Benny just supposed that it was comforting to be amongst people like him. He wasn't alone anymore and it was a fantastic feeling.

They had pulled Jason and Jack's old bassinets out of storage for Matty and Alex -as the babies had quickly come to be called. They were now in the room that Jamie and Will shared with Alley and Jeff.

The four members of project Phoenix were taking the news of being parents surprisingly well. Will supposed that a part of him had always been prepared to discover that he had a child created from him. The Centre had done it with his parents, why not with him, Jamie and Alley and Jeff. Either that or Will was still in shock.

"So what's next?" Jeff asked, he was giving Alex her bottle.

"A decision is going to be reached on who is going to do what. I can tell you now what's going to happen though. Sam, Steve, and maybe Uncle Jon are all going to take the Files to Carthis to rescue Alex and Pete. The rest of us are going to stay here to find a cure for Pete," Will said.

"Did you sim that or did your inner sense tell you?" Jamie asked.

"A bit of both. While we're on the subject of my inner sense, Allen's staying here, well not here he, Benny, and Adam are going to go back to Carthis with the rest. But once all of this is over with Allen is staying here with the family. He's not going back to England. Allen may love his mother, but he doesn't want to become her. Look's like the Grey's lose their triumvirate seat after all," Will told them.

"You've figured out in a moment what it's taken me a lifetime to realize," Allen spoke from the door way. He was holding a box filled with bottles, diapers, and baby clothes that he and the other's had bought in Carthis for Matty and Alex.

"You come baring gifts," Jeff noted.

"Yes," Allen said looking down at the box in his arms. "Alex...your sister Alex, not your daughter...or the crazed pretender. Come to think of it maybe you lot should start thinking of new names. Any way Alex said that you would need them, so she racked up a credit card buying stuff for her niece and nephew. Jeremiah fussed at her the whole time, but Alex kept telling him that her niece and nephew would only wear the best. She's amazing, your sister."

"Tell me about. I've known here since I was seven," Will said shaking his head.

"I take it she always goes risking her life for saps like me," Allen joked, but them grew serious. "She really did save my life. If the Centre captured me and learned who I was, they would have killed me. Or worse."

"You're a prodigy," Jamie said looking at the boy.

"I have borderline pretender abilities," Allen admitted. "By the way I'm suppose to tell you that everyone is to meet downstairs to decide what is to be done. And I think that a few people want to fawn over Alex and Matty. You may not realize it but the four of you have not allowed anyone to hold them." Allen smirked. He then sat the box on the floor and headed down stairs, Will, Alley, Jaime, and Jeff following behind with Alex and Matty secured in their fathers' arms.

* * *

Up Next: We find out the fate of Alex. Get to see a bit of Pete...er...John as well as Mister Parker. And a glimpse of a new character that will become very important in three to four chapters.

* * *

Please review 


	62. CAPATIVITY

Erikstrulove- Kaine and Benny will have their confrontation. But not for six more chapters. The new character's name is Bane, you'll see a glimpse of him in this chapter, in chapters 65 and 66 you'll truly get to meet him and find out his history.

LadyJadePerendhil- Things are going to get even better. Emotions are going to flare, you thought that it was good to see a change in Morgan's behavior, wait till you see Jeremiah's melt down. And Will, Jamie, Jeff, and Alley may be taking being new parents calmly right now but that's just the shock.

* * *

CHAPTER 61

CAPTIVITY

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_7:06am_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Alex spent close to six hours in surgery. The doctors were able to remove the two bullets in her stomach and the one in her left shoulder and to the relief to her doctors Alex was stable. The five doctors valued their lives and were well aware that if their patient died so would they. All Centre personal had learned early on that young John Parker was true to his words.

With Alex out of surgery, John found himself sitting at the girl's bedside. She was pale from the loss of blood, and there were brown circles under her eyes. John couldn't deny that the girl intrigued him. She was everything John's father said she wasn't. Brave, strong, and selfless.

After learning what Alex and her group had done, John had to admire her. She had sacrificed herself for her family. John couldn't help but wonder if his father would have done the same for him. He thought his father loved him, but sometimes it seemed otherwise. Sometimes it seemed as though Richard Parker cared more about the New Centre, than his own flesh and blood.

"Peter," The girl moaned. John looked down at the girl, confusion etched on his face.

"You have me confused with someone else. My name is John, not Peter," John told her. Alex chuckled bitterly.

"They, may have me doped up little brother, but I know who you are. The sad thing is you don't, not consciously any way. But your drawings reveal that you know who I am, and who you are," Alex said.

"I know who you are because I've read your files," John replied evenly.

"Then how do you know about Adam, about Amy. Like I told you Pete, I saw your drawings. Those pictures you drew, you couldn't find in our files. There your real memories," Alex said calmly.

"John," Came a stern voice from the door way of Alex's room. John stood up immediately.

"Father, you're awake." John said. He wasn't expecting his father to be awake for another hour or two. Parker's sickness was taking a toll on the old man, giving John more free rein at the New Centre.

"John, you shouldn't be here with this girl. I'm sure she's been trying to tell you lies," Parker grimaced looking at Alex with distaste.

"If it isn't old man Parker. I see you're up to your old tricks. Stealing people's sons, creating kids, cloning. You haven't changed a bit, still the same old ruthless bastard, I can see why my grandmother cheated on you," Alex sneered.

"You will hold your tongue or I will cut it out, girl. You are too much like your mother and father for your own good," Parker snapped.

"Speaking of my Mother and Father, I can't wait till they come for me. They'll kill you this time. There won't be any government agents, no law, just a group of former Centre projects out for revenge. And when my family comes they won't just come for me but for my brother, Peter as well," Alex retorted.

"Peter Russell is dead," Parker hissed.

"Really because I think he's st-," Alex was cut off due to a slap Parker dealt her.

"You will stop telling your vile lies," Parker told her. "I've talked to your doctors girl, and it would appear you now serve us very little use. I'd watch what I said if I were you."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Father, I don't think..." John began.

"This doesn't concern you boy," Parker snapped at his son.

"Hell of a father you are to him," Alex said. "I can't wait for _Johnny_ here to learn the truth of who he is." Parker made motion to argue further with the girl, but a series of coughs, racked his body.

"Father, you are not well, let me call for Roger," John said taking his father by the arm and leading him out of Alex's room. "Don't worry Miss Russell I will be back shortly." John said to Alex as he left.

"I look forward to it Tiger," Alex whispered.

* * *

True to his word John returned less than ten minutes later, with him came a doctor. "Miss Russell, this is Doctor Spires. He understands that it is his life on the line should anything happen to you," John told Alex.

"According to your father, it would seem that my life is worth very little. I'm sorry for you doctor," Alex said. "Tell me...John what did Parker mean by saying I serve very little purpose?"

"Where you were shot...it is doubtful you will ever bare children," John said apologetically. "I am sorry."

"Why? Because now I won't be able to give the Centre my children. But hey that doesn't matter, you can always clone me. You planed on doing it anyway," Alex snapped. A look of hurt crossed John's face, but it quickly disappeared. There was no reason his feelings should be hurt by this girl, she was beneath him.

"You are Centre property, Miss Russell. And the Centre shall do with you that is deemed necessary," John replied evenly. Alex slapped him.

"One day you'll thank me for that Peter. Now go, leave me alone, so the doctor can give me the once over," Alex said and turned from the boy. John was torn as to what he should do. Had it been any other subject he would of had them punished. But this girl had just learned that any hope she had of bearing children had been taken away from her. Unwilling John's heart went out to Alex.

"Miss Russell...Alex, please, I-I'm sorry for offending you," John stuttered.

"Don't you know John, us pretender's don't have feelings. We don't love and can't be loved."

"That's not true. What you did last night was out of love. Love for your family, your... brother? You must explain that one to me. As far as I knew you had just five brothers, William, Aaron-Daniel, Andros, Zane, and Gabriel," John said. Alex smiled sadly.

"I have thirteen brothers, Will, Air, Andy, Jake, Marc, Toby, Greg, Jer, Mike, Peter, Jack, Jace, and Keegan. I also have six sisters. Alley, Rach, Cassie, Terra, Lissa, and Maddie. If all goes well I should be getting a sister-in-law and brother-in-law with in a year or two," Alex told John.

"I find it interesting that you count your fellow Black Files and Shadow amongst your siblings," John remarked.

"It was the way we were raised. It was the one good thing the Centre ever gave to us, and it's the one thing that has stuck with us over the years," Alex told him.

"Tell me who is this Peter, you mentioned? You've called me by that name one more than one occasion," John asked.

"Peter is you John. It is the name...it is the name my mother gave you before she left the Centre. She helped to deliver you, you know. She loves you...she loves you as though you were her own son," Alex said, she was partly lying. Alex knew that there was nothing she could say at the moment that would convince John that he was not who he believed himself to be.

"In a way I find myself honored you think of me as your brother. Although technically, I am your uncle," John commented.

"Yeah well, my Mom was the only mother you knew for the first few years of your life. She loves you, just as much as she loves my siblings and I. She didn't want to leave you behind you know. She tried to get you out but failed, and then your _father_ had you relocated. She hated herself not being able to get you out," Alex lied. Again she had no choice, she knew that in order to win John over she had to make him sympathetic to her, and her family.

"You speak as though my father held me prisoner. He loves me Alex," John argued.

"He may love you in his own way. After all he loved my mother in his own way. But no matter what he will always love the Centre more. Can you look me in the eyes Johnny and tell me that it's not true?" Alex asked. John stared at the girl, it was as though she knew all of his inner thoughts.

"Listen to me, my Father does love me. And I love him...I-I have to he's the only family I have," John said.

"You've got me Johnny. I mean you are Catherine Parker's son, my mother's brother, thus my uncle," Alex told John earnestly. John bit his lip, Alex had said something that struck a cord with the boy and made him curious.

"Alex what do you know of my mother?" He asked hesitantly.

"I know a lot. I could tell you stories about her. She may have had an affair while married to your father John, but she was still a good woman," Alex said.

"I-I'd like to know about her. Father never talks about her. Other than saying she was weak for killing herself," John replied.

"John, your mom didn't kill herself. She was murdered, by Raines. Don't you know about Mirage?" Alex asked confused.

"Father said my mother committed suicide in an elevator," John stated.

"It's not true. There's so much you don't know Johnny," Alex said shaking her head.

"Could you tell me? About my mother...my brother and sister?" John asked.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, and I swear to tell you the truth. I can start off with the fact that you have three brothers not one," Alex began.

"I have three brothers?"

"Yes. Bobby, Sam, and Ethan," Alex told him.

"Master Parker," came a nock at the door, interrupting Alex and John.

"You will tell no one what you have heard," John told the doctor who had been checking over Alex the whole time.

"Yes, Master Parker," The doctor replied.

"Come in Bane," John called out and a sweeper who seamed to be around hundred and fifty pounds entered Alex's room. Bane was six feet tall, with curly light brown hair, and well built. He was not overly muscular, but it was very obvious Bane was not weak. It took Alex a moment to realize that the sweeper's eyes were not brown but gold. He was young for a sweeper, Alex doubted he was more than sixteen. She wondered if Bane like Sam had been a Centre project before a Centre sweeper.

"Sir, your Father requests your presence," Bane told John.

"It would appear we are forced to continue our conversation until later, Alex. I suggest while we are gone that you get your rest. If you are in pain, Doctor Spires will give you something."

"I don't like taking anything that will could alter my judgement," Alex stated.

"She will be in great pain if she takes nothing for it," Spires spoke.

"I will deal with the pain in my own way. I did it for seven years I suppose I can manage a few days,"

"Yes, well... Bane here will be posted outside of your room. Bane, no one, other than myself and Doctor Spires is permitted to enter this room and that includes my Father," John instructed.

"Yes Master Parker," Bane said dutifully.

"Alex I will see you at lunch. And maybe you will join me for dinner," John said and he and Bane left, Bane posting himself outside of Alex's room.

Spires left a few moments later, and Alex was left alone. She found herself immediately missing John. He had a good heart still, which gave Alex hope. But there was also the Parker coldness present. He wasn't Pete, not yet, but Alex knew that there was a chance that he could be again. It was that chance that Alex was holding onto with all of her heart.

Now she just had to convince John to come with her and escape. And hopefully during that time, Alex would be able to help John remember who he was. Things wouldn't return to being as they once were, too much had happened, for things to go back to being the same. But they would be a family again.

Family. Alex missed her brothers, sisters and the rest of her family terribly. She was truly alone now. Jeremiah, and the others would be across the ocean if everything had gone right. Will and Jamie, and Alley and Jeff, would be meeting their children for the first time. Adam, Jake and Rachael would be reunited. Allen, Steve, and Benny would be meeting a portion of the family. And Jeremiah would be reporting what had happened, apologizing over and over that he couldn't save Alex.

Jeremiah thought that Will, and the other's would blame him for leaving Alex behind, but Alex knew her siblings. They wouldn't place the blame on Jeremiah, not after Jake got through to them. If anything the others would be worried. Especially, Aaron and Andros, they -along with Mike and Maddie- had endured the same pain as Alex when she had been shot.

Aaron and Andros, what Alex wouldn't give to hear their voices. She missed her brothers more than anything. If she could just talk to them, know what was going on. To know that Jeremiah and the others had arrived safely with the babies.

'_Alex?' _A voice whispered interrupting Alex's thoughts. Alex closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay. She knew whose voice that was, but she was so scared that she was imaging it. But she called out to the voice anyway.

'_Air?'

* * *

_

Up Next: Plans are discussed on who will be doing what and going where when it's comes to Jack, Alex and Peter. And Jeremiah makes a surprising proposal. Will, Alley, Jamie and Jeff cope with being nineteen year old parents. And Aaron muses about his sister.

* * *

Please review 


	63. DECISIONS

LJP- Just one word: 'Ewww'

Erikstrulove- I promise next chapter you'll find out all about Bane. And well...Parker will die when I'm ready for him to. Which is now but I haven't been able to work it in just yet. But I can promise he will die.

* * *

CHAPTER 62

DECISIONS

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_2:18am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"So what's the plan," Will asked as he Jaime, Alley and Jeff came downstairs with their children. Everyone was already seated, and some -Keegan, Jason, Jack, and Amy- were drifting off into sleep.

"We were waiting on the four...six of you before we began to make any decisions," Jarod replied, as the four of them sat down. Matty became fussy and Jamie began to rock him to sooth the baby but it did little to stop his cries

"Can I hold him?" Aaron asked. Jamie passed the baby to his uncle. Aaron held the baby in his arms and began to sing softly to Matty. The baby soon began to calm, and Aaron passed Matty back to his mother.

"So how are we going to go about this? Who is going or who is staying?" Jeremiah asked getting back to business. He was eager to go back for Alex.

"Obviously, were going," Jake spoke for the Black Files.

"And what makes you say so?" Lex questioned the boy.

"Because, Alex is our sister. And we protect our own," Rachael replied evenly.

"There is no way we are sending a group of fourteen, fifteen, and sixteen year olds into the Centre," Lex protested. Sam shook his head.

"You have no idea what our children are capable of do you Lex? They were made to do this type of thing. It is in their blood, their genetic coding. You think that the moment they left the Centre all of the training they endured just went away. They have studied military procedures and the like their entire lives. Even though Files escaped before they started training to be soldiers, they are more than capable," Sam told Lex.

"So the Files go. Who else?" Jen asked, she did not want to send her children back into the Centre, but like Sam she knew that there was no other choice. Even if their parents had forbidden it, the Black Files would have gone anyway.

"I will," Sam said. "What about you Angelo?"

"Angelo go with Files and Sammy," Angelo answered.

"Same for me. You're going to need someone else to help keep these kids in check," Steve said.

"Apparently you don't know the Files," Morgan said wryly. "Which is why I'm going too."

"Sorry Momma, that's a no," Alley told her mother.

"Alyssa I love you, but there is no way my nineteen year old daughter is going to tell me I can't go and rescue my son and daughter." Morgan said.

"Jack and Jace are going to need you Momma. You have to stay here," Alley argued. Morgan sighed knowing that her daughter had a point. With Jack sick ...dying -a fact everyone was still having difficulty swallowing- he would need his mother. As it was the poor boy was still trying to deal with what had happened to him at the Centre.

"It kinda goes without say that I'm going with my Dad," Benny spoke up. "I may not be doing much walking, but hell someone has to man the security cameras, and mics."

"And with more people, your going to need back up," Adam said. "So count me in."

"Me too. If my mother isn't going to try and atone for the family sins, someone else needs too," Allen said offering his services.

"We're glad to have you Allen," Jarod told the boy. "William, Alyssa I need you two here. Jamie and Jeff you two may not have much of a background in medicine, but your skills will be needed."

"We didn't plan on going anywhere," Jeff replied. "Not with diapers to change."

"Jen, Lex, Julia, Chris? I can count on the four of you to help find a cure for Jack?" Jarod asked the four of them.

"Where else would we go big brother," Chris replied.

"I'm guessing with the new parents in the lab and going through Centre files that put me on diaper duty," Debbie spoke grinning.

"Oh and I bet you mind so much Deb," Will teased.

"I just hope your son takes after Jamie and not you," Debbie replied.

"Leave my son alone," Will retorted.

"I think it's time to put your son and his cousin Alex to bed," Morgan noted. "As well as these four," She nodded at Amy, Keegan, Jason, and Jack.

"We'll put them in our room tonight. Allen, Ben you two can bunk with Adam. Steve, we can put you up in the little one's room. Don't worry you won't have to sleep in a rocket ship bed," Jeremiah said.

"I need to make a phone call, see if my sources can find anything out about what Kaine gave Jack," Allen spoke.

"Get on it. Um, we need to sort out who is on Kaine watch," Marc spoke.

"I'll do first round," Steve spoke. "In fact you can put him in the room with me. And I don't want Kaine near Ben."

"Dad," Benny began.

"I don't want you near him, Benjamin. He practically killed you," Steve protested.

"I'm well aware of that Dad. And incase I forget I have a lovely wheelchair, and a nifty scar to remind me. I'm going to have to confront him sooner or later," Benny said.

"Why don't the two of you discuss this in the morning when Kaine is awake," Jeremiah suggested. "By the way, we're going to need someone else to go with us to Carthis."

"Who?" Jen asked her son.

"Jer. No way," Greg said in disbelief looking at his brother.

"Are you out of your mind?" Aaron asked. "After what he did to her, to all of us."

"He'll do it. For her, and Pete he'll do it," Jeremiah said softly.

"Um, am I the only person lost here?" Steve asked.

"He want's Bobby to come along," Lissa said.

"Who's Bobby?" Benny questioned.

"Greg, Jeremiah, and Melissa's biological father. Robert Jamieson a.k.a. Mr. Lyle a.k.a Robert Bowman," Allen answered.

"Jeremiah..."

"Aunt Morgan, we need every able body. Bobby has the skills we need. And he'll willing do it as a form of atonement for what he did to Alex and the rest of us," Jeremiah said cutting his aunt off.

"Jer's, right Mom. Bobby will help. Jeremiah, you can call Bailey in the morning and see what he can set up," Will said. "And with that some of us do need to get some sleep."

* * *

Allen, Adam, Angelo, Benny, and Steve were the first to retire for the night. Jeremiah went next carrying Amy, followed by the rest of the Black Files, Mike carrying Keegan, and Andros and Aaron carrying Jason and Jack.

The adults went to bed next, save Jarod who went to run more test on Jack's blood. The four members of project Phoenix went to put their children to bed, but they themselves did not immediately go to sleep. They had a great deal on their minds, as they wrapped their brains around the concept of being parents.

"I wonder who's more freaked out about us being parents. Us or our parents," Will muttered as he ran a finger along Matty's cheek. Matty and his cousin Alex were secured in their bassinets

"Shit, parents. Ours don't know yet," Jeff groaned.

"Well it's too late to call Mom and Dad now. We'll have to call them in the morning," Jamie told her brother.

"Not to mention we have several other relatives we need to inform," Alley spoke up.

"Can't wait to see how Grampa Charles takes the news about being great-grandad times two," Will said wryly.

"We're going to need to make a room up for them soon," Jamie said looking down at her son. "Not that I mind them staying in here with us. I wonder if Alex and Matty are going to be like, Alex, Air, Andy, Maddie, and Mike. You know have a bond like their's."

"I think it's a definite possibility," Will told her. "Tomorrow when we go to the office, we can run a few test on Matty, and Alex. Not to mention we're going to have to give them a physical."

"It's not fair, you know. They stole our children from us. Jamie and Alley deserved to feel them growing inside of them. I don't ..." Jeff faltered. "When...When will they stop toying with out lives?"

Alley wrapped her arms around Jeff. "It doesn't matter how Alex and Matty came into this world. They're here now and the thing is the Centre will never get to hurt our children. They will never have to grow up like we did. They will be able to spend their whole lives knowing the love of their parents," Alley said.

The four of them were quite for some time as they just stared down at their children, the gifts the Centre had unintentionally given them.

"Will, do you think we'll be able to find a cure for Jack?" Alley asked her brother, breaking the silence.

"We have to Alley. There is no way we are sending our brother back there. Hopefully Allen's connections will help us find what ever it was Kaine gave Jack.. I have to hand it to Jack, though he's tough. And handling this better than I thought, probably better than I would," Will said. All the while Will couldn't stop thinking about Alley, and how the Centre had faked her death. Even years after the fact and now knowing the truth Will was still scared over the fact that Alley had been taken from him. Will barely survived losing Alley, if he lost Jack, Pete, Alex or good forbid all three, Will wasn't sure that he would have the strength, to keep going, even with Matty and Jamie by his side.

"We will get Alex, and Pete back and find a cure for Jack," Jamie told Will. At first Will thought that Jamie had read his thoughts, but then realized that Jamie just knew him better than most. After all they had been created for each other

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_3:24am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Aaron stared up at the ceiling off the Black Files room, one arm under his head the other wrapped around Jack protectively. The little boy had his head resting on Aaron's chest, his tiny hand clutching Aaron's necklace, as though it were a talisman to ward off whatever drug was in his body. Jack's breathing was slow, but normal for one who was sleeping, and though he had a fever it wasn't too high.

Aaron ran his hand through Jack's hair, and the boy stirred slightly in his sleep, letting out a little sigh. Aaron smiled sadly. He wished Alex was home, though she never shown much ambition to take up any sort of medical profession, she was good with those who were sick.

In fact when ever one of the younger ones came down with a cold or any sort of illness, they would milk it for all that it was worth. Sam often joked that they were rasing a house full of hypochondriacs. But Aaron couldn't blame the younger ones. Hell if it didn't just so happen that he Andros, Mike, Maddie and Alex got sick at the same time he'd ham it up as well.

God he missed his sister, and he wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't worried about her. Alex was his baby sister after all, and Aaron worried about even when she wasn't being held captive in a Centre compound that was located across the ocean. Not to mention, Alex had been shot three times, another cause for worry.

Aaron knew that his sister was stable though, he had felt every bit of her pain that she did, though Aaron was sure it was no where near as intense. As it was now he still felt a bit of a tingling sensation in his shoulder and stomach, phantom pains. And there were those three nifty red marks one on his shoulder and two decorating his stomach.

The red marks got Aaron thinking. When he, Andros, and Alex had been younger, their mental bond had always been affected by distance. It was at it's strongest when the three of them were within a hundred yards of one another. When Jarod had gotten Alex out of the Centre the triplets discovered that with Alex in Dover, and the boy's back at the Centre, their bond was weak, and it was a struggle to stay connected.

But that was over seven years ago, the triplets had grown since then as had their powers. And if Aaron and the other's had felt Alex's pain across the ocean, who was to say Aaron wouldn't be able to contact his sister? Aaron tapped into his bond, focusing all of his energy on the task.

'_Alex,' _he called out to his sister.

'_Air?'

* * *

_

Up next: Aaron and Alex finally have their conversation. And we learn about Bane.

* * *

Please review  



	64. LATE NIGHT COVERSATIONS

Erikstrulove- one more chapter to go before you get to find out Bane's story but he will show up a bit in this chapter. Now you have somewhere between 17 and twenty chapters to go before Bobby get's out. But only 2 chapter's until you get to see Bobby again and interacting with Jeremiah.

LJP- Yup Alex, Air, and Andy will be talking and Bobby's getting out.

* * *

CHAPTER 63

LATE NIGHT CONVERSATIONS

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_3:32am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

'_Alex,' _Aaron called out to his sister.

'_Air?' _Aaron's heart soared upon hearing his sister's voice. They now had a way to communicate with one another.

'_Katie-girl where are you?' _Aaron asked his sister.

'_I'm in a cell at the Centre. The doctors patched me up to their best abilities, which I'm guessing was damn good 'cause Pete threatened to kill them if anything happened to me,' _Alex told her brother.

'_How are you? Andy, Mike, Maddie, and I felt you get shot. Scared the shit out of me,' _Aaron admitted.

'_I'm fine, Air, well as fine as can be considering I was shot three times not even twelve hours ago. What about Jeremiah, is he okay?'_ Alex questioned she knew that Jeremiah blamed himself for her being hurt, and more than likely hated himself for leaving Alex behind.

'_He's worried about you, like all of us. Poor kids beating himself up pretty terrible. You'd think that he wouldn't blame himself so much considering the fact that it's you we're talking about. I don't think that Jeremiah realized he never had a choice when it came to leaving you behind,' _Aaron said making light of the situation.

'_You can't tell me you wouldn't feel the same way, had it been you in his place,' _Alex replied.

'_Who say's I don't. We all blame ourselves to some degree Alex. Will most of all, for not believing you. The rest of us for not seeing what you, Jeremiah, Amy and the boys so clearly saw. I didn't even realize that something might truly be wrong until a week or so ago. Even then I paid it no mind. I'd like to say that I was so wrapped up in Jack being sick but...,' _Aaron trailed off.

'_But you just didn't want to believe what the voices were telling you,' _Alex finished for him.

'_Yeah,' _Aaron sighed

'_You said Jack was sick, what does he have? The flu?' _Alex asked changing the topic. Aaron let out a curse realizing that Alex didn't know. Yet he didn't want to worry her, she needed rest to recover form her injuries. _'Aaron, what's wrong with Jacky?' _Alex asked again worry creeping into her voice.

'_Kaine got to him. We don't know what he gave Jack...but it's bad. We're working on a cure,' _Aaron answered unable to lie. Alex was quite for sometime as she tried to digest the information.

'_When it rains, it just God damned pours,' _She said bitterly, sorrow evident. _'First the boys are taken. We get them back only to learn of Keegan. Then find out that Pete is not Pete, but his clone Kaine. Adam meets Benny and Steve, and then gains a new power. Pete's memory gets wiped and now he's heir to the Centre. Allen brings us the truth about Keegan, and everything else about Shadow. Will and Jamie have a son, Alley and Jeff a daughter. And to top it all off, I get shot three bloody times, twice in the abdomen, greatly reducing my chances of ever having kids,' _Alex ranted.

'_What?' _Aaron said in response to Alex's last words.

'_The doctors don't think I'll ever be able to have kids because of where I was shot. Look Air, don't tell anyone okay 'cept maybe Andy?' _Alex begged.

'_I won't,'_ Aaron promised as he tried to put a cap on the rage he felt. Those bastards were going to pay for what he did to his little sister _'Don't worry okay Katie. Everything is going to be alright. We're going to find a cure for Jacky and we're bringing you and Pete home. Besides as soon as you come home you'll get to meet your nice and nephew, Debbie and Chris can finally plan their wedding -that has once again been pushed back- and Alley and Jeff can start planing theirs.'_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_Jeff finally proposed to Alley, a few hours ago. Just before Jer and the others arrived. By the way they named their daughter after you. Her name is Alexandra Radha Stewart. Will and Jamie's little boy has been given the obscenely long name of Matthew Aiden Leo Russell, Matty for short,' _Aaron said he was happy that he had Alex's attention focused on something more pleasant.

'_And what are they calling my poor niece for short?'_ Alex asked, she was grateful for change of topic.

'_Just Alex for now. But she might earn herself the nickname of Lexie. Or the lovely nickname of AJ...for Alex junior,' _Aaron joked.

'_Don't you dare let anyone call her that,' _Alex hissed.

'_I'll make sure that by noon tomorrow everyone will be calling her AJ. Hey I just hope that with her being named after you won't mean she'll have you're temper. It's bad enough she's Alley daughter.'_ Aaron replied

'_How are Will, Alley, Jamie and Jeff dealing with being parents?'_

'_As well as Mom and Dad did when it came to us. So pretty good. Well there is the fact that they haven't let anyone hold either Matty or Alex, except me and that was a one time thing. But considering the fact they just became instant parents to their children who were created from them without knowing, I'd say it's forgivable,' _Aaron said.

'_Will you two quit your yammering or at the very least include me in on your conversation?'_

Aaron found himself holding back laughter in attempt to not wake up everyone in the room that was sleeping. Apparently Andros had awaken and had been listening in on Alex and Aaron's conversation.

'_You should have spoken up sooner, Andy,' _Alex told her brother.

'_Well you know me I just wanted to make sure you and Air weren't talking about me,' _Andros joked. _'By the way Katie I blame you for sending us three more misfits. A wheelchair bound clone of our brother, an ex-sweeper who came to love his charge as though he were his own son, and an heir to the triumvirate who hates the legacy he was born into.'_

'_How were Ben, Allen, and Steve welcomed?' _Alex asked the boys.

'_With hand shakes, good food and warm beds,' _Aaron replied. _'You know the Russell way.'_

'_Good, they're good people, and valuable assets. Allen has connections we can't even imagine. Steve and Benny may know something helpful. By the way what's the plan for getting me and Pete out?'_

'_Us Files, Uncle Sam, Steve, Allen, Adam, Angelo, Benny and...You aren't going to believe this...but Lyle may be coming along to rescue you,' _Andros told Alex.

'_You're shitting me right?' _Alex said her voice on of disbelief.

'_It was Jer's idea, and Will agreed. We might bring Uncle Jon in on this as well. Looks like the calvary's coming for you and Pete, baby sister,' _Aaron said.

'_What about the others? They staying behind to find a cure for Jack?' _Alex asked.

'_Yeah. Hey Alex, you should see if Pete...John -whatever Parker's calling our brother- knows anything about what Jack was given,'_ Andros suggested.

'_Already planed on it Andy. John's warming up to me, it would seem I have something he wants,' _Alex said.

'_And what's that?' _the boys asked.

'_Answers to his questions. Parker left out a lot of stuff concerning Gramma Catherine, and John wants to know about her. Hopefully in the process of telling him about Gramma Catherine, I can get him to remember who he is,'_ Alex told them.

'_You need to rest,' _Aaron chided. _'We'll be coming to rescue you soon, and you'll need to be at your best.'_

'_Yes sir,'_ Alex sighed theatrically.

'_Good, now get some sleep,' _Andros said.

'_Night boys,' _Alex yawned realizing just how tired she was, after all she had been shot just hours ago.

'_Night baby sister,' _Aaron and Andros replied. The triplets were soon asleep but even in their sleep they kept their bond with one another.

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_6:48am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Aaron and Andros awoke simultaneously both had a small boy lying across their chest. The boys sat up slowly not wanting to awake their brothers. But Jason and Jack awaken anyway and with them so did Keegan. Keegan propped himself up on his elbows looking over at Jason, Jack, Aaron and Andros. Seeing that they were awake Keegan climbed out of Mike's bed and went to wake Amy who was sleeping next to Jeremiah. With Amy awake she and Keegan went over to Andros and Jason.

"Mornin'," Jack whispered sleepily in Aaron's arm as Aaron carried Jack over to Andros's bed..

"Mornin'," Aaron replied smiling. "You hungry short stuff?"

"Little,"Jack, Jason and Keegan yawned.

"Tell you four what. Why don't we go and see if Matty and A.J. are awake if they are we'll given the new parents the morning off," Andros suggested. The younger children nodded their heads and Aaron and Andros took their hands and led the children to Will, Alley, Jamie and Jeff's room.

Aaron knocked lightly not wanting to wake the babies if they were still asleep."Just a minute," Came Will's sleep filled voice. Will stumbled to the door he must have steeped on something sharp for he let out a soft string of curses. The door opened revealing Will wearing a pair of pajama bottoms, hair ruffled, and circles under his eyes.

"We came to relieve you of Daddy duty," Amy told Will very seriously. Will knelt down to the little girl's eye level and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You are a goddess," Will said and Amy giggledHe quietly led his brothers, Amy and Keegan into the room. "Bottles are in the kitchen along with formula. Diapers are in the nursery so are their changes of clothes," Will whispered as he picked up Matty and gently handed him over to Aaron. Andros picked up baby Alex, pausing momentarily to whisper to Alley.

"Air and I are taking Matty and AJ. Get some sleep okay," Andros said placing a kiss on Alley's temple.

"You're the best, baby brother," Andros heard Alley whisper. He smiled and he and Aaron left the new parents to sleep.

The group walked down to the kitchen where the adults were already sitting, discussing the day's plans. The group at the safe house in Bangor would be called later, along with Jaime and Jeff's parents. The adults had decided it was too early in the morning to shock the rest of the family.

"Good morning," Aaron purred entering the kitchen. Amy, Jason, Jack, and Keegan climbed into their parents laps. "Guess who we managed to procure?"

"How did you manage to wrangle Matthew and Alexandra from their parents?" Sydney asked amused.

"We offered to look after_ Matty _and_ AJ _for the morning so that Will, Jamie, Alley and Jeff can get some sleep," Andros replied.

"We are not, calling my granddaughter AJ," Morgan said sternly her face then fell realizing what she had said. "God I'm a grandmother," Morgan moaned.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you are in your fif-,"

"Finish that sentence Aaron-Daniel and you won't have a tongue," Morgan snapped, but Aaron knew that his mother was only joking.

"So Grampa Syd, how would you enjoy the exclusive opportunity of holding your great granddaughter Alexandra Rahda Stewart a.k.a. AJ?" Andros asked his grandfather.

"It would be a pleasure," Sydney replied and cradled his great-granddaughter in his arms. Andros then set of to heat up bottles for Matty and AJ as the adults cooed over the babies.

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_12:48pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

After spending a few necessary hours with his father discussing what was to be done now that the genetics lab had been destroyed, John left to have lunch with Alex. The boy had to admit that he was discovering that the doings of the Centre was making him nervous. In truth he had never liked the idea of Shadow nor Phoenix Redux. But he want along with the plan too afraid to disappoint his father.

Richard Parker was the only family John had. Without his father him John had nothing, but a building filled with employees and subjects. Or was that true? There was Alex, the girl had said that she thought of John as a brother, her brother named Pete, but her brother none the less. And maybe through this girl John would find a place where he belonged.

But wait, was this girl not a Russell? Had her family not destroyed the Old Centre, imprisoning John's father, and sending John himself into hiding? His whole life, John had been trained to hate Alex, her family, and everything they represented. They weren't people, they were nothing more than million dollar lab rats, created to be sold to the highest bidder.

The only problem with that theory was that John knew that it wasn't true. For so long he had believed it to be true, but that was before meeting Alex. John had never actually meet a Centre subject before, he had seen them perform simulations and the like, but never had he talked one on one with them, except for Bane of course, but Bane was the exception.

Just after spending moments with Alex, John knew that she and the others like her were nothing like what he had been told. She was human, she had feelings. Alex showed compassion the night before, giving up her freedom for her family's. But unlike what John had been told, Alex's compassion had not made her weak. In fact it was the opposite, it made her strong, it gave her fire -no pun intended-.

"Good afternoon, Master Parker," Bane spoke from his post at Alex's door.

"Bane," John nodded. "How is Miss Russell?"

"Fine sir. She's sleeping as of now. Early she seemed to be in great pain, but she refused to take anything for it when Dr. Spires returned to check on her," Bane reported. John heard the respect in Banes voice for the girl.

"Tell me Bane, what is your opinion of Miss Russell?" John questioned.

"My thoughts of Miss Russell don't matter sir. You are the future chairman, not me," Bane said neutrally.

John smiled, Bane may look as though he was nothing more than muscle, but the teen had a brain. It was why John had picked Bane as his personal sweeper. Where John's father preferred of his sweepers to be all muscle and little or no capability to think for themselves, John liked to have his sweepers capable of thought.

"Come now Bane, I know that Miss Russell has left some sort of impression upon you," John said. Knowing that John would press him until he got his answer, Bane gave in.

"She's strong sir. Spirited as well. She cursed Spires out something mighty when he went into detail about her injuries. Told him that compared to her he knew jack shit about medicine, and that he didn't know jack shit about her," Bane answered, John was correct in guessing that Bane was impressed with Alex.

"Is that a direct quote Bane?" John asked grinning.

"More or less sir," Bane replied.

"Bane, I want for you to be Miss Russell's personal sweeper from now own. Her safety is your responsibility," John told the sweeper.

"With all due respect sir, I don't believe that Miss Russell is in any danger. No one here means her any harm," Bane said confused.

"What do you know of the Black Files, Bane?" John questioned.

"Little sir, a group of psychic pretenders who were to be trained to be assassins. They were created during the days of the old Centre. They escaped shortly before it was brought down. I actually worked with two of them sir. The eldest of the Black Files, Jake and Rachael I believe they are called," Bane said. "Rumor has it they also brought down the Centre."

"I thought you knew little, Bane. You know more than most. And the rumors you heard were correct the Black Files did bring down the Centre, with the help of their family. Thus you see where the danger lies concerning Miss Russell," Pete replied.

"Are you telling me sir that I am to keep her safe from your father and the others?"

"I didn't say that Bane. But my father is not the only enemy Miss Russell has here. As you well know there are many of the old Centre's former employees now employed here. Many blame Miss Russell for the trouble that she and her family caused. _Two_ in particular," John informed Bane.

"I'll stand by her side night a day then, sir. I promise you, nothing shall happen to her under my watch," Bane promised.

"Good. Now why don't you join Miss Russell and I for lunch. I'll have Roger bring it to us," John instructed.

"It will be my pleasure sir."

* * *

Up next: more about Bane as he and Alex talk. And Alex learns that someone she thought was dead is alive.

* * *

Please review 


	65. BANE

Nans- there will be more Sydney I promise you

* * *

CHAPTER 64

BANE

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_1:03pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Alex was still asleep when John and Bane entered her room. Alex had to admit that her room was a lot better than her old Centre room. She had an actual bed opposed to a cot, a nice wooden vanity, wardrobe and a table with two chairs. The walls were even painted a pale blue, not the gray cinder block Alex was use to. Not to mention the biggest perk of all, no cameras.

"Miss Russell," John called out softly. Alex's eyes opened slowly and she gazed around her room.

"So it wasn't a bad dream then," Alex said hoarsely as she sat up. She hissed in pain having forgotten that the gunshot wounds to her stomach would make it difficult to sit up.

"Here let me help you," Bane spoke noticing Alex's pain. He quickly made his way over to the girl's bed side and gently helped her sit up, using pillows to prop her up.

"Thanks," Alex said placing a hand on Bane's arms. Bane's eyes met hers and he found himself unable to look away from the deep blue pools of Alex's eyes. It was as though the girl was peering into his soul.

"I didn't know they made sweepers as young as you," Alex said softly.

"They normally don't. Master Parker pulled me out of the sub levels and requested me as his sweeper after seeing me display my hand to hand combat abilities," Bane told her.

"You're an assassin then, but with pretender abilities. In short you are me if I had never left the Centre," Alex said breaking eye contact with Bane.

"How did you know I was a pretender Miss Russell?" Bane asked.

"Don't you know Bane, it is believed Miss Russell is an empath. Then again no one truly knows what abilities she and her...brothers and sisters, possess," John spoke.

"Hello Johnny, are you ready to continue our conversation from earlier?" Alex asked.

"I thought that the three of us would have lunch first," John said "Roger is bringing our lunch down."

"As long as I'm not forced to eat any green goop, I'll be glad to have lunch with the two of you," Alex said. Bane let out a chuckle, he remembered all to well the nutritional supplements given to him when he had been a project.

"John's a good man there won't be any nutritional supplements for us. Although Dr. Spires has demanded that you go on an all liquid diet, but who knows maybe you can get some jell-O or pudding for desert," Bane told her.

"Smuggle me some pez and I'll eat whatever you give me," Alex replied.

"Quid pro quo," John said. "Tell me about my mother and I'll get you some pez."

"Always the extortionist," Alex mumbled under her breath. If there was nothing better to prove that there was still a part of Pete left in John it was 'Quid pro quo'. Peter's -as well as Adam's- favorite phrase. Adam and Pete were the Russell family's biggest pair of con artist. Somewhere along the line someone -rumor has it Chris- made the mistake of allowing the two boy's to read and watch _Silence of the Lambs_. Thus resulting in quid pro quo becoming the most dreaded phrase at home.

Yet at the Centre Alex was thrilled to hear it.

"So Johnny what do you want to know about your mother?" Alex asked when she Bane and John were sitting down for lunch. John was eating a pasta salad, Bane turkey and swiss on rye, and Alex chicken soup.

"Everything," John said simply.

"Well I don't know everything about her, but I do know a lot. She was a strong brave woman, who gave up everything, including her life for her children," Alex began. She told John everything she had learned from her mother of Catherine's childhood up until she married Richard Parker. By the time she was done with that segment of Catherine's life it was time for John to attended a meeting. He bided Alex and Bane goodbye, taking their lunch trays with them.

"He's a good kid," Alex said to Bane, when John left. "Considering everything."

"I know who he is, really I mean. Old man Parker stole John, from his family, from you," Bane said quietly looking down at his hands. Alex looked over at the sweeper.

"You say you know who John really is Bane. But do you know who you are?" Alex asked. Bane looked up at Alex his expression clearly showing he did not. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen. John found out my birthday and told me," Bane answered.

"Sixteen years is a long time to go without knowing who you are," Alex remarked.

"Actually it's only been thirteen years I was taken when I was three. I don't remember my parents though. I suppose there was a time I knew them, and who I was. But that's all in the past. Besides it's not like I'll ever be able to know what they were like. They were killed when I was taken," Bane told her.

"I'm sorry," Alex said.

"Don't be, it was a long time ago. What was it like for you growing up at the Centre? Did you always know who your parents were?" Bane asked.

"I didn't find out who my parents were till I got out. As for growing up at the Centre...it had it's high points and low points. Mostly low points, but I had my brothers and sisters. As the baby of the group, everyone looked after me, and the boys were extremely protective me especially since I was hit more than the others. Raines, Lyle and Cox were the ones in charge of us," Alex continued.

"Raines and Cox?" Bane gasped. Apparently he knew all to well of their reputation.

"Yeah. I was all too happy to hear that they died," Alex admitted.

"Miss Russell, they aren't dead. They're..."

"Don't tell me that they are here," Alex interrupted. "They can't be okay. They're dead."

"No they aren't. I mean Raines is close to being dead, he's been confined to a wheelchair for the past year but, I can assure you he is alive, and still has power here," Bane told her getting up from his chair and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"They...they don't know I'm here do they?" Alex asked the panic in her voice obvious.

"No I don't think so. They probably know someone broke in but I doubt they know it was you," Bane told her in attempt to calm Alex down. "Besides you have nothing to worry about, I promised John I'd protect you."

"Surprisingly I'm reassured by that," Alex admitted. Bane smiled at her.

"I'm glad. Now I believe you were telling me about your family," Bane prompted wanting to distract Alex from the recent news of Raines and Cox being alive.

"No I was telling you about growing up in the Centre. But I guess I that entails telling you about my family. I already told you I was the youngest of the Files. Jake and Rachael are the oldest of us..."

"I've met them before. I was nine it was right before they escaped. Jake's an...interesting fellow," Bane stumbled for the correct words.

"What can I say Jake's a leader. He may come off cold, but he means well," Alex said. "He willingly gave up his childhood to protect all of us. Even now he still does it."

"He and the rest of your brothers and sisters must be very worried about you," Bane commented.

"In truth I think I'm more worried about them. My family has the habit of loading ourselves with guilt. We blame ourselves for the littlest things. Not the healthiest habit in the world, and it tends to cause ulcers." Alex said. Bane laughed. "It's not funny," Alex said smacking his arm.

"Ow, that hurt. I thought you were suppose to be weak from being shot three times. I understand you actually stopped breathing," Bane said rubbing his arm where Alex had hit him.

"Yeah well, I'm stronger than I look," Alex replied.

"I'm beginning to see that. In fact I'm beginning to wonder if you even need my protection," Bane stated.

"Well considering I'm not at my top strength right now. And with the boogie man and the grim reaper still alive, I'm going to need all the protection I can get," Alex said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Bane said with a smirk. Alex let out a yawn that didn't go unnoticed by Bane. "Looks like you need to get some more sleep."

"I don't like to sleep," Alex stated as Bane removed the pillows that were propping her up and gently help lean Alex back.

"Yeah well you need your rest if you want to heal. And if you plan on getting out of here," Bane said mumbling the last part.

"I never said that I had any intention of escaping," Alex snapped.

"You came here for your brother did you not? Besides Miss Russell, people like you were never meant to be kept in a cage."

"People in general weren't meant to be locked up Bane. Yourself included," Alex replied.

"I've done some horrible things, unforgivable things. I think that the Centre is the best place for me, considering all that I have done," Bane said looking away from Alex. Alex put her hand on his and Bane met her gaze again.

"I don't know you Bane, but I can tell that what you did for the Centre you didn't do willingly," Alex said.

"And how do you know that?" Bane asked softly.

"Because I know you have a good heart. I can see it in your eyes. They say that eyes are the window to the soul. And you most defiantly have a good soul. You must if you don't mind looking after me. The way my brothers tell it, I'm not the easiest person to get along with. Apparently I have bit of an temper," Alex said smiling.

"I believe I caught a bit of your...temper earlier when Dr. Spires was in," Bane grinned.

"What can I say, my childhood made me a bit leery of doctors," Alex replied.

"Either way Spires was right and I insist you get you rest," Bane told her.

"I need music to sleep," Alex yawned again.

"Well I don't sing and I don't have a CD player so your out of luck. Although if you behave and try to sleep I'll see what I can find," Bane promised.

"I like James Taylor," Alex said closing her eyes, her need for rest beginning to win the battle. "Bane you'll be here when I wake up right?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Bane reassured her, squeezing her hand.

"Good. Oh and Bane, my name is Alex, stop calling me Miss Russell," Alex said and drifted off to sleep.

As he watched Alex sleep his hand still wrapped around hers, Bane came to a startling conclusion. He liked her. Alex was different from anyone Bane had ever meet during his life at the Centre. She was vibrant, so full of life. There weren't people like that at the Centre. The sweepers and Centre subjects seemed nothing more than shells of the people they once were. The majority of the subjects had forgotten how to live other than to serve the Centre, and to spend every waking moment in fear. As for the sweepers most had grown numb from living the life of a Centre sweeper.

But Alex brought life to this hell hole, to Bane. Something he didn't realize he had been missing until he meet the girl. Bane made a vow to himself then and there that he would make sure Alex escaped. As Bane had said before Alex shouldn't be kept locked away. She didn't deserve to be turned into another Centre drone. She deserved to be free.

The only question was, how was Bane going to help Alex escape. She couldn't even walk due to her wounds. Hell she could barely stay awake for more than two hours at a time. Bane inwardly groaned. What was he getting himself into? That was an easy question to answer...Trouble. All for a girl he just met.

* * *

Up Next: Jeremiah goes to visit Bobby. Adam calls his father. Jamie and Jeff phone home. We learn a bit more about Bane. And just what happened to Jeremiah out on that river.

* * *

Please review. 


	66. DARK SECRET

CHAPTER 65

DARK SECRET

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_10:14am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Jamie and Jeff nervously drummed their fingers as they waited for one of their parents to answer the other line. The twins had put of calling their mother and father but could no longer do so, their parents deserved to know the truth. On the fourth ring their mother answered the phone.

"Stewart residence," Came Libby's sunny voice.

"Hi Mom," the twins greeted hesitantly.

"Jeffery, Jamie, it's been weeks since the two of you called. Is everything alright?" Lacy asked.

"A lot of stuff has happened since the boys were brought home, Mom," Jeff said wincing "Why don't you get Dad and we'll fill you both in at the same time?" Jamie suggested.

"Hold on one second while I get you father," Libby said a bit nervous. She did not like the sound of her twins voices. Moments later both Libby and the twins father, Ken were on the other end of the line waiting to hear the news their children had to share. Jamie and Jeff quickly breezed through everything that had occurred leaving out the parts that dealt with Matty and AJ.

"Dear God.Poor Morgan and Jarod. I can't imagine what they must be going through. I hope that the children will be alright," Libby said.

"I'm sure they will be Mom," Jamie reassured her mother.

"Mom, Dad listen there's something else. Some stuff that directly concerns Jamie and I," Jeff said.

"What type of...stuff," Ken asked not liking the sound of his son's voice.

"Well Alley and I are engaged. And oh yeah we have a daughter and Jamie and Will have a son," Jeff added quickly. There was a long moment of silence in which everyone was unsure of what to say.

"H-how," Ken managed to stutter.This time Jamie and Jeff left nothing out of their tale as they told their parents how Will and Jamie and Jeff and Alley had been created for each other. How Allen had informed Alex and Jeremiah of Matty and AJ. And How Alex had given up her freedom for her niece and nephew.

"There names are Alexandra Radha Stewart and Matthew Aiden Leo Russell. AJ and Matty for short," Jeff concluded softly.

"What...How," Ken continued to stutter still at a lost for words to form a coherent sentence.

"Daddy it's okay. We're okay with this. On some level we've been expecting this for years," Jamie told her father.

"So we're nineteen and parents. That doesn't matter. We love our children. It doesn't matter how they got here. They're here and we wouldn't change that for the world. I mean you two should see them. Good AJ, she's so beautiful. She has her mom's eyes and she's going to have Alley's hair too. But she has my face," Jeff grinned.

"Matty looks just like his cousin," Jamie stated. "Once we get Alex and Pete home and Jack better we'd like for you two to come and meet your grandchildren."

"We'd like that," Libby said. "Until then we expect pictures and lots of them."

"Of course," Jamie promised.

"Listen we need to go. AJ and Matty will be waking up soon and I need to make sure that Alley gets some more rest," Jeff stated.

"We'll talk to the two of you soon then," Ken spoke.

"Bye," Jamie and Jeff said and hung up the phone.

"Well that wasn't to bad," Jeff told his sister brightly.

"Let's just not do it again anytime soon," Jamie replied dryly.

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_10:20am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Adam was glad that he was able to wait till morning to call his parents. He hadn't spoken to either of them for nearly a month. Adam had on occasion called from time to time to check on his younger siblings, Logan, Kay and Kale. And as the phone ranged in Adam's hands, he prayed that Logan would answer the phone.

"Hello?" Adam inwardly cursed at the sound of his father's voice. It wasn't that Adam didn't want to talk to his father, Adam just wasn't ready to speak to Ethan.

"Hi, Dad," Adam spoke hesitantly. On the other end of the line Ethan let out a shaky breath.

"Do you have any idea how sacred I've been over the past twenty-four hours?" Ethan asked, not yelling, not scolding. Adam head nothing but pure fear in his father's voice.

"Dad, I'm...," Adam faltered for words. He had forgotten of Ethan's inner sense and his mother's retrocognitive abilities.

"Are you all right? Kay, Kale and Logan said you were. But God Adam," Ethan whispered.

"I'm fine," Adam said with out thinking. The boy then reflected on all that had occurred during the past month, especially what had happened the night before. "Actually Dad, I'm not fine. Nothing's ever going to be like it was. Everything is so different now."

"Adam I don't know everything that has happened. Only bits. You're going to have to fill me in," Ethan told his son.

"Alright," Adam said not wanting to relive the night before. "I guess I should start with the reason why I left," So Adam began his story beginning with events he had all but forgotten. Logan's dream -which Adam was pretty sure was the same on Alex had been having- the night half the family had fled to Bangor; Kay and Kale telling Adam to go to Galway; Adam meeting Steve by pure chance and stumbling across Benny. He even told his father how he had developed electrokinesis.

Adam ended up integrating Jeremiah and Alex's story into his own. Telling Ethan of Alex and Jeremiah's discovery of Kaine, and their search for Peter that led them to Adam, Benny and Steve. Adam continued on with the appearance of Allen and the revelations he brought with him.

And finally with much difficulty Adam told his father about the break in into the Centre. How the had managed to save Matty and AJ but not, Alex or Peter. It wasn't until his story was over and Ethan was asking if Adam was; "truly alright," did Adam realize that he had been crying. Up until then Adam had not let himself deal with the fact that Alex had almost died and it was all finally starting to sink in.

"It could have been me Dad," Adam whispered. "What if it had been me?"

"But it wasn't Eddie. You're home and you're safe, thank God. I don't know what I would have done had I lost you." That was the one thing Adam didn't want to think about so he changed the subject.

"How are Mom, Wolvie and the twins," Adam inquired after Sara, Logan, Kay and Kale.

"They're fine. They were worried about you, but now that you're safe they're fine," Ethan replied .

"Dad, listen, there's something else too. More serious than Alex maybe," Adam sighed. "Jack-"

"Is sick isn't he?" Ethan interrupted.

"Very. They say he's dying Dad and we have no idea what's wrong. I think you should come home. Uncle Jarod and Aunt Morgan are going to need you...Especially when half of us leave to go and get Alex and Pete."

"Am I assume that you are one of the ones going back to Carthis?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. The may not really need me but I owe it to Alex and Peter. Don't worry though I'll be one of the safer ones. I'm just going to be behind the scenes, being every ones eyes and ears."

"Who else is going?"

"Uncle Sam, Steve, all the Files, Allen, Benny, Uncle Jon hopefully, and maybe...Bobby," Adam answered.

"Who in the world proposed that Bobby go along?" Ethan asked.

"Jeremiah of all people," Adam said stunning his father.

"Well then," Ethan spoke after a moment of getting over his shock.

"Hey I know. Hey Dad?"

"Yeah, Adam," Ethan replied.

"A-are you proud of me?" Adam asked hesitantly, shocking Ethan once more.

"Of course I'm proud of you Adam. How could I not be? I was proud of you before all of this. And now after everything you've been through this past month, I am damn proud of you Adam," Ethan told his son. Adam closed his eyes, forcing back tears, and not knowing why. It wasn't as thought his father ever showed he was disappointed in his son. In fact it was quite to opposite. Ethan had always been a loving, attentive father. But still it felt good to know that his father was in deed proud of him.

"Dad listen I need to go soon. Can I talk to Mom before I go?" Adam asked.

"Of course," Ethan replied.

"Oh and Dad, I love you," Adam added.

"I love you too Ad, here's your mom."

"Adam?" Sara answered relieved to be hearing from her step-son; the boy she had raised as her own for the past six years.

"Hey Mom, how are you?"

"I'm good baby, now that I know that you're safe," Sara told him, slightly scolding the boy.

"Sorry I haven't called in a while. I've been really busy," Adam said and then informed his mother of all that had occurred.

"You have been busy," Sara said, worry crept into her voice, and it didn't go unnoticed by Adam.

"Hey I'm okay, and everything's going to be okay. I promise we'll all be together again soon," Adam swore. Sara's heart swelled with love for her son. He was such a kind hearted boy, he had been so from the moment Sara had met Adam, not even six months after the fall of the Centre, and not even a year since Adam had lost his mother.

When Sara and Ethan had started dating Adam -along with Jake and Rachael- had accepted Sara in to his life without any reservations. Of course it had taken Adam a while to warm to the idea of calling Sara, Mom, the little boy did not want to betray the memory of him own mother. But by the time Ethan and Sara had been married for three months- after a six month engagement- Adam had come to referring to Sara as his mother.

"So how are my baby brothers and sister?" Adam inquired.

"Missing you terribly. How else would you expect them to be?" Sara replied. "Would you like to speak to them?"

"I'd love to but I really need to go. Tell them I love them and I'll see them soon."

"I will baby, and you be safe." Sara told him.

"I will Mom. Bye"

"Bye Adam," Sara replied

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_7:25pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

"Why are your eyes gold?" Alex asked Bane. Bane looked over at Alex surprised she had awaken. He had been sitting at the table next to her bed, reading a novel by Garth Nix. With his charge now awake, Bane closed his book and turned to face Alex.

"I thought you were suppose to be sleeping," Bane replied.

"I was. Now I'm awake. Help me sit up," She ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Bane said getting from his seat and propping Alex up with pillows.

"You didn't answer my question by the way. Why are you eyes gold?" Alex repeated.

"You're quite the persistent girl," Bane said avoiding her question.

"It's one of my more endearing qualities...They weren't gold before you were taken were they...your eyes I mean. The Centre did it to you," Alex spoke, she was not to be deterred from getting her answer. Bane sighed realizing that Alex wasn't going to give up.

"It happened shortly after I was brought to the Centre. They gave me a drug to make it so I could endure a greater amount of pain then the average person, and to make me stronger. It worked but the side effects changed my eye color from hazel to gold. Raines gave me the code name of Midas afterwards," Bane answered.

"Midas...I like it and your eyes. Let me ask you something else, is Bane your real name?"

"No, it's my Centre name. When I came here the Centre wanted to erase all of my ties to old life, including my name. I remembered it though," Bane told her.

"Well what is it?" Alex asked impatiently.

"Malcolm David Collier Jr.," Bane replied.

"Eh...I like Bane better, but I like Midas most of all. I think that's what I'll call you from now on," Alex said. Bane rolled his eyes.

"What has John gotten me into," He sighed again.

"We aren't regretting our new position now are we?" Alex teased.

"No, I'm just trying to figure out how your family has put up you the past fourteen and a half years," Bane retorted.

"What can I say I'm irresistible," Alex smirked. "Now tell me what does a girl have to do to get some food around here?"

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_2:25pm_

_Sussex, Delaware_

_Sussex Correctional Institution_

"Are you sure that you're up to this?" Sam asked his son again.

"I have to be," Jeremiah replied. Sam gave Jeremiah's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Good luck son," Sam said, Jeremiah nodded his head and entered the room where Bobby was waiting for him.

"Jeremiah," Bobby said stunned when the boy entered the room. It had been over six and a half years since Bobby had last seen his son. He had to admit that the boy had grown up handsomely. He had the classic pale skin of all redheads, hie green eyes shown bright with underlying emotion, both features he had inherited from his mother. Everything else about Jeremiah's looks screamed Bobby. Just looking at the man and his son made it obvious that they were father and son.

"You look well Jeremiah," Bobby said as his son sat down across from him.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Jeremiah replied no emotion what so ever in his voice, yet Bobby knew something was wrong. There had to be something wrong for Jeremiah to come and visit him.

"Are Melissa and Greg...alright?" Bobby asked hesitantly.

"Both are fine and safe," Jeremiah said.

"Then why are you here Jeremiah, we both no you are not fond of me. In fact I'm pretty sure you hate me," Bobby commented.

"I don't hate you, nor do I love you, or even care about you. My feelings when it comes to you are neutral," Jeremiah said. It was a lie and both knew it. "But you are right I am here for a reason. I offer you redemption."

"I don't understand," Bobby replied. Jeremiah launched into his and Alex's tale of discovery. How they learned of Peter being cloned, and being switched with his clone Kaine. How Alex and Jeremiah set off to rescue Pete, only to discover, Steve, Benny and Allen, along with the true origins of Shadow and Phoenix Redux. And how Alex sacrificed herself for those that she loved.

"I need to get her and Pete back. She gave herself up for me, I have to save her. Now the question is will you help me save your niece? The girl you spent seven years making her life into a living hell. The girl you nearly killed on more than on occasion, even after knowing who she was to you," Jeremiah said. "So what is it going to be? Will you stand by once more or will you stand up?"

"How soon can you get me out?" Bobby asked without a moments hesitation.

"In three days you will be transferred back to Rikers. An unfortunate accident will occur involving your bus before you leave Delaware," Jeremiah informed Bobby. "From there we go to rescue Alex and Pete. We tried to get Bailey to get us a deal to get you out but his hands were tied. Oh and just so you know once this is all said and done with you will be turning yourself over to the authorities."

"So much for me making parole," Bobby replied.

"You never had any chance for being up for parole," Jeremiah said plainly.

"It was a joke," Bobby told his son.

"It wasn't funny."

"Look son-,"

"Let's get one thing strait, _Bobby_. I am only your son in the sense that I share your genetics. And not willingly at that. You killed my mother in cold blood. You tortured my brothers and sisters. Made my and my family's life a living hell. You, sir are not my father, that title is reserved strictly for Samuel James Grey," Jeremiah hissed his eyes going red.

"Jeremiah calm down," Bobby said softly.

"Don't tell me to calm down alright. My sister was shot, giving up her freedom in exchange for Will, Jamie, Alley and Jeff's children, for Allen, and Angelo, and Steve and for me. You may not give a damn about your sister but I love mine," Jeremiah roared.

Sam having watched everything from the two way mirror in the other room, hurried in before Jeremiah might unintentionally -or maybe intentionally in this case- hurt Bobby .

"Jer. Jer calm down buddy," Sam said putting his hands on Jeremiah's shoulders. "Hey, look at me, let go, Jer. Let go of Alex." Sam didn't know how he knew it was Alex's powers Jeremiah was borrowing. By all rights the boy shouldn't of been able to considering the fact that Alex was across the ocean. Bobby must have realized this as well because he was looking between Jeremiah and Sam in disbelief.

"How can he be borrowing Alex's powers?" Bobby asked Sam, but Sam was to busy dealing with Jeremiah to answer. He'd seen Jeremiah lose control while borrowing Alex's powers before and the outcome had been disastrous.

"Jer, you alright?" Sam asked his son. As Jeremiah took in a few deep breaths, he nodded his head. "Looks like your powers have grown," Sam grinned ruffling Jeremiah hair. Sam may have been smiling but it didn't hide the fear in his eyes. Jeremiah saw it and felt shame over what had happened two years ago when he lost control of his powers, and shame over what had almost happened.

"Yeah," Jeremiah said weakly. His powers may have grown but it took a lot of his energy to reach across the ocean and borrow Alex's pyrokinesis. "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean to lose my temper. I didn't mean to lose control." There was an edge of panic in Jeremiah's voice that didn't go unnoticed by Bobby

"It's alright, Jer. Why don't you go and wait outside I need to have a little word with Bobby," Sam said. Jeremiah was too drained to argue and left without another word.

"We need to talk," Sam said sitting down in front of Bobby. "Look. Jeremiah is a fantastic kid, one of the kindest gentlest kids I know. But he still has a lot of rage in him directed towards you. You took so much from him Bobby."

"You think don't know that? For Christ sake I killed his mother in front of him. I can't take that back. I can't make what I did right for him. I don't deserve his forgiveness," Bobby said.

"No, you don't," Sam agreed. "You also don't know a thing about him"

"I'm not suppose to Sam, he's your son not mine," Bobby said evenly.

"No, Bobby, he's your son too. And if you knew a thing about Jeremiah you'd understand that is the problem for him. He is so damned frightened of becoming you," Sam told the older man.

"What do you want me to do Sam? Stay away from him, give him the space he needs to sort out his issues with me? I don't know how to make it better for him or Greg or Melissa. Yeah, okay, I'm their biological father, but it's you who is their Dad. So tell me how do I make this all better?" Bobby snapped.

"You can't make everything all better. There's a lot of stuff going on with Jeremiah that he won't ever talk about, not to me and defiantly not to you. But you still need to talk to him," Sam said calmly.

"Have you tried talking to him? Talking to Jeremiah is like talking to a brick wall. Today was the first time I've ever seen that much emotion from him," Bobby argued.

"He'll talk to you Bobby. But he isn't going to make it easy for you, you just can't give up. The two of you need to talk and not just for the sake of your relationship, but for the sake of Jeremiah, Greg and Lissa's relationship. Greg and Lissa have more or less forgiven you, but Jeremiah can't. Because of this it is driving a wedge between Jeremiah and Melissa. This is something no one can fix but you. You own it to your children to not give up and to talk to Jeremiah. I have to go now. I'll see you in a couple of days," Sam said and got up.

"Sam," Bobby called out to the ex-sweeper. Sam turned around. "You did a good job with all three of them. Despite everything they are fantastic kids. I'd like to say I had something to do with that but I know that it's because of you and Jen."

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_6:52pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer House_

Jeremiah and Sam were staying at Morgan's old house for the night. Sam didn't feel like driving from Charlottesville to Sussex and back in one day. And Sam wanted to talk to his son alone. Jeremiah was still having a tough time dealing with fact that Alex had been recaptured. The boy hadn't talked much about what had happened, he just gave the bare facts. Sam hoped that over dinner Jeremiah would open up. The only problem was the person Jeremiah tended to open up to was in Carthis.

"So are you going to try and get me to talk?" Jeremiah asked as he helped Sam prepare a stir fry for dinner.

"Are you going to talk willingly or am I going to have to wait till I start sprouting gray hair before you open up to me?" Sam replied.

"You've already got gray hair Dad," Jeremiah retorted.

"Always told your mother you were a little smart ass," Sam muttered.

"I just tell it the way I see it," Jeremiah said.

"So...are we going to do this or not Jer. If not we can just get back in the car and head home," Sam spoke growing serious.

"What do you want me to say?" Jeremiah asked.

"I want you to tell me how you feel Jer. God I'm worried about you. They say Will keeps everything bottled up inside, but hell even he lets it all out every now and then. But you, I've only seen you get all out pissed twice in your life, and one of those times was today. Thank God today wasn't as bad as last time-"

"Can we not talk about last time?" Jeremiah begged turning from his father.

"That's the thing Jer we never talked about last time, instead you ran away. And then when you came back no one brought it up because we wanted to give you space," Sam said.

"Dad please," Jeremiah said closing his eyes. He didn't want to talk about this. He had spent two years trying to forget what he had done and the people that had been hurt.

"No one blames you for what happened Jeremiah. It was an accident. Things got taken a bit too far and you lost control. Everyone knows you didn't mean to cause that fire. You didn't mean for any of it to happen," Sam said finding it difficult to talk. Sam felt tears falling down his face and saw that Jeremiah was crying as well. Sam pulled his son into his arms.

"It's okay to cry Jer," Sam told the boy.

"I didn't mean for Mom to lose the baby Dad. We were just fooling around and Greg said what he said and I got mad. I didn't even know what I was doing. I just loss control for one second, one second Dad. The flames got lose, and...and I didn't know I was near the gas can. We got Mom to shore but it was too late...she had already lost the baby," Jeremiah sobbed.

And there it was. After two years Jeremiah had finally spoken about the river accident. His dark secret.

* * *

Up next: a flash back to two years ago to when Jeremiah lost control.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW 


	67. ACCIDENT ALONG THE RIVER

LJP- The fire is a new thing, it took place after the kids escaped the Centre and the Centre was brought down. About five year later or so. And yes Bobby will try to be human and reach out to his son. But Bobby's stubborn and that is one trait Jeremiah has inherited from his biological father. Jamie and Jeff's parents did take the news a bit to calmly but hey we'll just call it shock. They aren't really important to this story but they might pop back up later on. MUCH later on.

I'll have to see about a slug fest between Bobby and Morgan but look for a lot of snide remakes from the kids directed towards Bobby. In the chapter after next you can look for a little romance.

Erikstrulove-For a second you had me extremely confused. Then I realized that you misunderstood. I think you've forgotten who Jer's Mom is. It's Jen not Morgan. And Bobby will be out in chapter 80. Chapter 82 is when he get's to talk to Syd

* * *

CHAPTER 66

ACCIDENT ALONG THE RIVER

* * *

_June 22, 2008_

_9:02am_

_Virginia Beach, Virginia_

_Campgrounds_

_It's summer and the weather is perfect, two good enough reasons to go camping. Sam has the week off from work, so he and Jen volunteer to take the Black Files on a vacation. It's tradition for the Files to go on a vacation just the fourteen of them along with a few chaperones. _

_The year before Jarod, Sam, Jon, Ethan, and Lex took the group of kids camping. The kids had enjoyed camping so much that Sam doesn't mind taking the kids camping again this year. It also helps matters that somehow -Sam doesn't particularly want to know how- the kids have managed to procure enough funds to buy themselves a boat so that they can go fishing._

_That's were they all are, on the boat heading out into deeper parts of the ocean to go fishing for dinner. Though they are fishing it's not particularly quiet on the boat, in fact it's rather loud and Sam doubts that many fish, if any will be caught. _

_The kids are being just that- kids. Joking around with one another, trading insults, and telling black mail stories over top of the loud music coming from the stereo system. Not that Sam minds the music, the kids have rediscovered their love for classic rock, -to be more specific, Peter Gabriel, Phil Collins and Genesis- and are currently, blasting the music just loud enough that they could still make out each others words._

"_So Jake how may times has Alex punched you now?" Marc asks the eldest Black File._

"_Go to hell Marc," Jake grins tossing a worm at the boy. Sam loves seeing this side of Jake, it's the only time out of the year Jake truly relaxes and allows himself to be a normal twelve year old kid._

"_Already been to hell Jake, and I'll be damned if I've got any plans of going back," Marc says cheekily._

"_But Marc I thought you were damned, guess you'd better start making your reservation then," Alex quips._

"_We've got to get them to clean up their language," Jen sighs burying her face into her husband's chest. The two of them are sitting a few feet away from the Files. Sam's hand is resting on Jen's stomach where their child is growing. This baby much like Amy has been a surprise. After Amy had been born Sam and Jen didn't plan on having any more kids. As it was they already had Greg, Jeremiah and Melissa. Even still they welcome the thought of a new baby, both always wanted a big family._

"_I think you have Marc, confused with Lyle," Jeremiah says to Alex. Sam and Jen exchange looks at Jeremiah's words and then look over at the kids. The laughter and joking has suddenly dissipated and things grow serious._

"_Christ, Jer when are you going to let it go," Greg groans, Sam makes a motion to get up and stop what will soon become an argument but Jen puts a hand on his arm._

"_It's was going to come out sooner or later Sam. It might as well be now," Jen tells him. Sam sighs knowing his wife's words to be true. And though he doesn't put a stop to the argument he still listens, ready to stop it incase the argument gets out of hand._

"_You want me to let go of the fact that, that monster killed our mother?" Jeremiah says calmly, too calmly for Sam. It scares him sometimes that Jeremiah shows so little emotion._

"_If your still so angry at him why did you start writing to him?" Lissa speaks up. A murmur goes up and everyone begins to exchange looks. No one knows that Jeremiah had started to write Bobby letters._

"_It was a letter. One, and I sent it because I had a question," Jeremiah replies._

"_Really cause when I read it I didn't notice a single question. You want me to quote it for you, cause I can. It was pretty short, not even a paragraph," Greg says._

"_What gives you the right to read through my privet things," Jeremiah hisses. "You may be my brother but it gives you no right." _

"_Maybe if you talked to Lis, and I about Bobby-"_

"_His name is Lyle, how can you even bring yourself to calling him that.? How can you forgive him, after everything he did to us?"_

"_Is it what he did to us Jer, or what he did to Alex and Alannah?" Greg snaps._

"_What are you talking about?" Jeremiah asks._

"_You've never given a damn about what Bobby ever did to you as Mr. Lyle. You only care about what he did to Alex and Alannah," Lissa says._

"_That's bull shit and you know it Melissa," Jeremiah replies. "You know what? Screw this I don't have to take any of this shit." Jeremiah gets up. _

"_Where the hell are you going to go Jeremiah? We're on a god damned boat out in the middle of the god damned river!" Greg yells to his brother's retreating form. "You can't walk away from me this time."_

"_Watch me," Jeremiah calls over his shoulder._

"_God, who knew my little brother was such a damned coward," Greg says just loud enough for Jeremiah to hear. He says it on purpose, wanting for Jeremiah to hear him and to turn around. It works._

"_What did you call me," Jeremiah hisses getting into Greg's face. The other Black Files are concerned. Greg and Jeremiah have never fought before. In fact it's normally Jeremiah breaking up Greg and Melissa's fights. And even then the fights aren't serious, the only fights between the files that ever really come to blows are between Alex and Jake. But from the looks of it Jeremiah and Greg's impeding fight is about to surpass Alex and Jake's fights by a mile._

"_You heard me," Greg says not backing down even though he's pretty sure he just saw Jeremiah's eyes flash red._

"_I am not a coward and you know it," Jeremiah says jabbing his finger at Greg's chest carefully pronouncing each word. Seeing that things are starting to get out of hand Sam decides to step in._

"_Boys that's enough," Sam tells them sternly forcing them apart._

"_Yeah Dad you're right we don't want for Jeremiah to have to face too many of his inner demons in one day. He may not be able to handle it," Greg says snidely. "Don't want for little Jerry to go all cationic on us again." Jeremiah's eyes don't just flash red this time, they blaze red and stay that way as a ball of fire forms in the boy's hand. Greg backs away frightened by his brother. _

"_Jer man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Just calm down, okay bro?" Greg says trying to calm Jeremiah down. Jake realizing what has happened runs up to Jeremiah, placing his hands on the younger boy's shoulders._

"_Jeremiah. You need to stop. Let go of Alex's powers and look at what you are doing," Jake says calmly. "Listen to my voice baby brother. Let go of your anger." Jake gets through to Jeremiah and the red haze that surrounds his brain dissipates. Jeremiah looks down at his hand and is shocked and frightened to see the fire ball. It is in that second he loses control and the ball of fire shots out landing near the can of gasoline._

_The next few seconds are a blur. Jen runs over to her husband and the children. Realizing that the fire is creeping closer to the can and no one will be able to extinguish the fire in time Jake yells the only option possible._

"_Jump!"_

_Aaron and Andros grab Alex and they are the first three over board, everyone follows their lead. Just as Jen and Sam jump the gas can explodes. The group swims as fast as they can away from the boat. A minute latter another explosion occurs and the boat is nothing but a ball of fire. Shrapnel flies every where and Jen is hit._

"_Mom!" Jeremiah yells as Jen is knocked unconscious. He dives under water as his mother's body begins to sink. He manages to bring her back to the surface and Jeremiah thanks God that Jen is still breathing. With the help of his father, Jeremiah gets Jen to the docks. _

_When they arrive the rest of the Files are all climbing out of the water panting from the physical excursion. Seeing that his mother is hurt, Greg yells for someone to call for an ambulance. It arrives three minutes latter, Jen is still unconscious.

* * *

_

_The group makes their way to the hospital Greg ridding with his mother in the ambulance, Sam taking the rest in the van. It is Greg who informs them that Jen has lost the baby. Upon hearing the news Jeremiah's face falls._

'I did this,' _he thinks. _'I caused Mom to lose the baby.'

* * *

_Two day's later the somber group returns home. Jeremiah doesn't speak the whole ride. In fact he hadn't spoken since he learned that his mother miscarried. Others try to get Jeremiah to talk, including his parents. Everyone says that it's not Jeremiah's fault. He wants to believe them but he knows otherwise. _

_At home he lays awake staring up at the ceiling of his room. He can't stand it anymore, not even bothering to pack a bag Jeremiah runs away. He hot wires his father's car and just drives. At dawn the next day he finds himself at the safe house in Bangor, Maine. It is there he cries over what has occurred. It is there he lets out all of his inner turmoil. _

_For five days he keeps himself away from his family, the people he loves, afraid that he might hurt one of them again. Frightened of himself and what he can do if he gets angry enough. Frightened of becoming like his biological father. Frightened that his family is afraid of him. That for the rest of his life they will look at him with underlying hate for causing his mother's miscarriage.

* * *

_

_For five days Jeremiah broods in the dark rarely eating, except for when his stomach reminds him to. On his third day of brooding Jeremiah enters the kitchen and his eyes fall to the alcohol cabinet. He's only had a few sips of wine his entire life, but he pulls out a bottle of gin. He only knocks back two glasses before he passes out. When he wakes up his head is pounding and he feels ill._

_Jeremiah makes it to the bathroom in time to throw up what was left of the offending alcohol. Done, Jeremiah empties the rest of the bottle of gin down the sink, with no desire to try and drown his sorrows in alcohol ever again. He goes back to brooding in the dark._

_In the end it is not Jeremiah's parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, or one of the Black Files that figure out where he is. It's a three year old girl who misses her big brother and is worried about him. She finds the number for the safe house and calls it. Jeremiah doesn't answer the phone when it rings, but Amy leaves her message. It's short, simple and to the point._

"_I love you, always. Please...come home," Amy begs. Jeremiah is pretty sure that his baby sister is crying. Sitting on the couch in the dark, he listens to the message over and over for an hour before he makes up his mind._

_He decides to come home... to Amy... to the rest of his family. He decides to face what he has done. When he arrives home at four in the morning everyone is asleep. Jeremiah makes his way to Amy, Jason and Jack's room. The little girl is snuggled between her Jace and her Jack. Jeremiah drops a kiss on the girl's brow and then head to his room. Kicking off his shoes and taking off his shirt Jeremiah climbs into bed and sleeps. _

_Two hours later he is awaken by several bodies that have decided to pile on top of him. It isn't until Lissa nearly hugs her brother so tightly that Jeremiah can't breath and Greg punches Jeremiah hard in the arm that Jeremiah realizes that he had scared his family._

_He goes to see his mother and father next. They are in their room, Jen having been resting for the past few days, Sam taking a few days extra off of work to be with his wife._

"_I'm sorry," Jeremiah whispers stepping into his parent's room._

"_It doesn't matter baby. I'm just happy your home," Jen says hugging her son._

_For two and a half years the river incident is never mentioned again by the rest of family out of respect of Jeremiah and Jen. And Jeremiah never mentions it again out of fear of what he did, out of the very real fear of what he is capable of doing.

* * *

_

Up Next: Jeremiah and Sam really talk. Bobby reflects on his relationship with his children. And Benny and Kaine finally have their confrontation.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW 


	68. CONFRONTATION

Erikstrulove-Here's Benny and Kaine's confrontation.

* * *

CHAPTER 67

CONFRONTATION

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_6:52pm_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer House_

"Here," Sam said softly passing Jeremiah a cup of tea. The boy was sitting before the fire his knees drawn up under his chin. Jeremiah took the cup from his father whispering a word of thanks as he stared into the fire. Sam sat down next to his son his joints popping as he did so.

"I'm alright," Jeremiah said before his father could even get the question out of his mouth.

"It's creepy when you answer my questions before I ask them," Sam stated.

"Sorry. I've just known you my whole life, you've been my Dad my whole life. I know when you're concerned about me," Jeremiah told his father.

"I'm glad that things are different from then before. That I can actually be your Dad," Sam said putting his arm around Jeremiah's shoulders. Jeremiah smiled remembering his and Sam's exchange of words after Jeremiah had come out of his cationic state all those years ago.

"_I know you aren't my Daddy. I know you can't be, even it you wanted to."_

"_I never said I didn't want to. If things were different..."_

"_I know."_

"I'm glad things are different now too," Jeremiah spoke. "Dad..." he trailed off, unsure what to say.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Thanks for making me...you know...face what happened on the river," Jeremiah said stumbling for the right words.

"That's why I'm here Jer. Now that you've faced it, we still need to talk about it. As well as what happened back on Carthis," Sam told him gently.

"I know. It's just...hard," Jeremiah admitted.

"I understand that, and you can take as much time as you need," Sam said. A silence enveloped the room but it was a comfortable silence. Sam waited patiently for Jeremiah to sort through his feelings.

"I ran away because I was frightened, of me, of what I could do. I hated myself as well, if I had never lost my temper Mom wouldn't of lost the baby. Greg was right that day though. I am a coward. I didn't have the courage to face everyone after... I didn't want to see the disappointment, the fear, the anger, or the pity on their faces. So I ran away."

"I spent five days at the safe house in the dark. I didn't have plans of coming back home. Hell to be honest I didn't have any plans period. I think I was waiting for someone to come at get me. I was surprised that it was Amy who found me."

Sam raised an eyebrow he had never known who had made Jeremiah come home. He had always assumed that Jake had contacted the younger boy and told him that he was needed.

"This time it was Steve who brought me home. It wasn't that I didn't want to leave Alex behind, it was the fact I couldn't face everyone knowing that I couldn't protect her. The fact that I screwed up again," Jeremiah said softly.

"You didn't screw up Jer. You know Alex better than almost anyone, save Aaron and Andros. What happened both times was an accident. So many things could have happened to stop that boat from blowing up. Would it surprise you to know that nearly everyone on that boat blamed their selves in some way. Even your Mom," Sam stated. Jeremiah looked up at his father, his face may have shown no emotion but Sam knew that the teen was shocked.

"I was about to get up and stop you and Greg from arguing but your mom stopped me from doing so. When you ran away, she blamed herself. And I blamed myself for not stopping you and Greg in time. And Jake blamed himself and so one and so forth," Sam said.

"You know for a bunch of lapsed Catholics we sure have the guilt thing down," Jeremiah said flashing a quick grin.

"I think it's more of a Centre thing than a Catholic thing," Sam replied chuckling.

* * *

_December 10, 2010_

_11:54pm_

_Sussex, Delaware_

_Sussex Correctional Institution_

Bobby laid on his bed mulling over Sam and Jeremiah's words from earlier that day. Sam was right, Bobby was going to have to talk to Jeremiah. It wasn't a talk he was looking forward to in the slightest. Both he and Jeremiah had tempers that were hard to keep in check when dealing with one another. Bobby supposed that was why Jeremiah stuck to letters opposed to visits like his brother and sister.

Over the past seven years Bobby had received maybe ten letters from Jeremiah. All were less than a page long, direct to the point, the only emotion ever displayed was anger and even then it was rarely shown. Usually Jeremiah's letters were dry, Bobby had read Centre reports that had more zest to them.

Bobby could still remember Jeremiah's first letter. Four sentences long and not even signed.

'_You are my biological father. There is no disputing that, there is no changing that. Melissa and Greg expect great things of you. Don't let them down._'

After Jeremiah's first letter there wasn't another one for three months. If it hadn't been for Lissa, Bobby never would have learned about the accident on the river. Nor would he have understood the anger in Jeremiah's next letter

'_I don't understand how after everything you have done you expect to be forgiven. There is nothing you can do to repent for all of the evils you have done, the pain you have caused the lives you have ruined. Do you think that by changing your name makes you a different person? You are still the same monster you were back at the Centre.'_

That was the angriest letter Bobby had received from Jeremiah. The letter had also hurt Bobby more than he cared to admit. It hurt him because it was what he truly believed. That there was no way he could be forgiven of his sin of the past. And if his own flesh and blood could never forgive him, how could Bobby expect for anyone else to.

Jeremiah's letters hadn't progressed much since his first two. The boy had taken to signing his letters but other than that there was no significant changes. Bobby had given up on Jeremiah's attitude towards him ever changing. But maybe there was a chance that if Bobby and Jeremiah talked, then maybe, just maybe things could be different.

Bobby also understood something as well. He and Jeremiah could talk and sort out everything between them. But none of that would matter if Alex wasn't saved. If Peter was rescued or not it would have no bearings on Bobby and Jeremiah's relationship. In the end it would all come down to Alex.

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_1:21am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Benny stared out of the window of Adam and Peter's room. Despite the lateness of the hour, many were still awake. Matty and AJ -as Aaron and Andros had dubbed their niece that morning- had awaken crying for a bottle, their parents tending to them. Jarod, Lex and Jen were still at the office running test after test on Jack's blood. Jeremiah and Sam were in Blue Cove. And the Black Files were in their room making plans on how to get Alex and Pete out safely.

Benny had been with them, but retired saying that he had a headache. It was a lie, he just needed to think For nearly twenty four hours he had been in the same building as Kaine. But Benny had yet to confront his brother, and it wasn't for the lack of trying. Benny had been banned from seeing Kaine. Steve had placed himself in front of Kaine's room not allowing Benny to enter.

But Benny was not one to give up easily, his father would not be able to keep him away from Kaine forever.

"Alright I can't handle this anymore," Will said from the doorway, Matty in his arms.

"Handle what?" Benny asked.

"Your Dad keeping you away from Kaine, there is too much other shit that needs to be dealt with. Let me put Matty down and you and I are going to confront your brother," Will told the younger boy.

"Thanks Will," Benny said a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Hey what are...brothers/nephews/cousins for? You know once this is all over with we're going to have to figure out this whole relationship thing," Will said a weary smile on his face. Fatherhood along with worry for Peter, Jack and Alex had begun to take it's toll on Will. It was in that moment Benny truly appreciated what Will was doing for him. He was pretty sure Will hadn't slept more than three hours in the past forty-eight hours, and was exhausted beyond all reason. Yet instead of catching up on his sleep, Will was offering to help Benny out.

Benny grabbed his crutches, he had gotten a lot better in the walking department, but he still couldn't stand for longer than ten minutes at a time without his legs giving out. Despite that Benny refused to give Kaine the satisfaction of seeing him in a wheelchair. Benny was not going appear weak in front of Kaine, he had spent eleven years being the weaker of the two brothers. He wasn't going to spend another second being weak.

Benny followed Will down the hall to the room where Kaine was being held. As Benny expected Steve was standing guard outside of the room.

"Ben wants to see Kaine," Will said simply his voice holding no room for argument. "Let him."

"Will.." Steve began.

"It's his right. Ben may be a kid but you can't protect him forever, eventually we all have to grow up. Why don't you go downstairs for a cup of coffee, take Matty with you, Jamie is down there," Will said, it may have sounded like it was a suggestion but Benny knew that it was a command. Steve took Matty from Will and went down to the kitchen all the while wondering why he was taking orders from a boy nine years younger than he.

"You ready for this?" Will asked Benny his hand on the doorknob.

"I guess so," Benny said shrugging his shoulders and Will led the boy into the room.

Kaine sat his hands and feet cuffed to the arms and legs of a chair. He had been dozing but awoke to the sound of the door opening. His cold blue eyes met Benny's and Benny felt an intense amount of hate fill him.

"So you found him. Quicker than I thought. How'd you do it?" Kaine asked Will. It took both Will and Benny a moment to realize Kaine had mistaken Benny for Pete.

"Hello big brother," Benny said voice full of venom. Kaine did a double take.

"Able," He sneered. "Or do you prefer Benny? I should have known that if your pet sweeper was here you'd be alive. To bad you didn't stay dead."

"Sorry to disappoint Kaine," Benny retorted.

"That's all you ever were Able, a disappointment, to me, to the monks, to father, and to the Centre," Kaine said.

"No Kaine, I believe you were the disappointment. After all it was Peter, Father took to the Triumvirate, not you. To Father you were nothing more than a problem, a nuisance," Benny replied.

"Father trusts me! He gave me a mission! One that I completed, proving to him that I am worthy enough to bare the name Parker!" Kaine yelled.

"You poisoned a six year old boy, Kaine. Is that what it means to be a Parker?" Able asked.

"I should have killed you. And to think Father believed in you, had faith in you. And you go and betray everything it means to be a Parker by falling in with these...lab rats," Kaine hissed.

"These, 'lab rats' as you so eloquently called them are our family Kaine," Benny replied.

"Father is our family," Kaine said.

"No Kaine, Father, was our warden. And he is no longer my father. I know now what it means to have a true father. I hope one day you will as well," Benny told his twin.

"I already do."

"No, Kaine you don't. Not once has he ever shown you true love. Sure he's given you a pat on the back every now and then. Just enough false love so that you'll remain loyal to him. Have you learned nothing since you've been here? Have you not seen the way Jarod and Morgan treat their children, the way they treated you when they thought you were Peter? How many hugs and kisses did they give you in a single day?" Benny asked

"It didn't matter they don't love me. Not like father," Kaine answered.

"Did you ever wonder if they might have come to love you? Here's the thing brother, they probably would have, until you poisoned their little boy," Benny said. "I'm ready to go now."

Will nodded his head and followed Benny out of the room, locking the door behind them.

"Did you get what you needed from confronting him?" Will asked Benny.

"Yes. I'm stronger than him, I know that now. I always have been. Kaine needs Fa-Parker, he is all Kaine has. Kaine clings to him like a life line, without Parker and the Centre, Kaine has no reason to live," Benny told Will.

* * *

Up Next: Alex get's a visit from two ghost of her childhood at the Centre. And Andros reflects on his baby brother's inner strength.

* * *

Please Review 


	69. LOVE

Erikstrulove-I myself was rather fond of the last chapter. Kaine and Benny have evolved beyond what I ever intended for their characters to be. Even now they keep growing. As for the Centre ghost, you'll get to see them shortly. And as for Alex, being rescued before anything else happens to her...do you honestly want me to give it away.

* * *

CHAPTER 68

LOVE

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_9:31am_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

"You can certainly pack away food," Bane said looking over at Alex, who was currently on her second Belgium waffle.

"What can I say? I like waffles. Are you going to eat that bacon?" Alex asked eyeing Bane's plate.

"Help yourself," Bane said shoveling the two strips of bacon on Alex's plate. "I thought you were on an all liquid diet?"

"Quid pro quo. I told Johnny about my Mom and Uncle Sam last night. Thus real food," Alex grinned triumphantly. "Speaking of Johnny why isn't he joining us for breakfast?"

"He's in a meeting. You put the Centre in quite a bind, blowing up the genetics lab."

"Damn," Alex said snapping her fingers, grinning. "Now I feel kinda guilty."

"I bet."

"So Midas, what am I doing today. You may not be aware of this but I get restless pretty easily. So looks like it's up to you to keep me entertained until Johnny gets back," Alex told him.

"I'll figure something out," Bane promised. The lock to Alex's room disengaged and Bane looked up from his plate mildly shocked. "John must have gotten out of his meeting sooner than expected," Bane commented standing up.

"So...the rumors...are true," Wheezed a voice. Alex began to shake uncontrollably as the devil himself entered her room.

"No," Alex whispered hoarsely, Bane muttered a string of curses under his breath."Now, now, Bane that it's the type of language to use around a young lady," Cox said entering the room behind Raines. Not allowing herself to show anymore fear, Alex forced herself stilled her tremors.

"Dr. Cox, Mr. Raines, neither of you have been given permission by Master Parker to visit Miss Russell," Bane said hand on the butt of his gun.

"I'm sure _John_, won't mind us paying a visit to an old...friend," Cox purred.

"Get out," Alex said between gritted teeth, her eyes blazing red. She looked fierce but Bane noticed that the grip she had on the sides of her bed gave away her fright.

"She's...pyro...kinetic," Raines noted looking at Alex's eyes.

"I wonder Alexandra, what other rare gifts you possess," Cox said steeping closer to Alex.

"Dr. Cox, I'm going to ask you to back up," Bane spoke up.

"Ah, it would seem you also possess the gift of making your sweepers loyal to you. And you always luck out with having sweepers with powerful connections. Sam had an aunt on the Triumvirate, and young Bane here is the personal sweeper to the future Centre chairman," Cox said, stepping back from Alex. Cox was no fool, even without his gun, Bane would be able kill him.

"Leave...now boy...this...girl is not...worth...your life," Raines told Bane.

"I was commanded by Master Parker to watch over Miss Russell. He has made it clear to me that if anything should happen to her I will be killed," Bane replied.

"She's not that important," Cox commented.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Alex asked.

"You destroyed Shadow, Alexandra, along with Phoenix Redux. We now have to start from scratch. But as luck would have it, it would seem that a Black File, one of the most powerful of all of the Black Files had decided to drop in for a visit. Did you miss being home Alexandra?" Cox taunted.

"The Centre was never my home, dip shit. And when Will comes to rescue me he's going to fry your ass," Alex hissed.

"You are...your...mother's...daughter," Raines sneered.

"You bet your smoke filled lungs I am. And I hope my Mom comes with Will, 'cause when she finds out you're alive baldy you're a dead man," Alex threatened.

"When your family comes to rescue you they will be captured, and all of you will be kept on the lowest sub-level. You will be breed like livestock, and once you outgrow your use you will be killed," Cox said.

"Only one who's going to be dying is you and Raines," Alex snapped.

"Get...the girl's...blood...and let's go," Raines commanded Cox. Bane pulled out his gun clicking off the safety.

"Come back with a directive from Master Parker and then we'll see about you getting a sample of Miss Russell's blood. Now why don't you gentlemen leave. After all Miss Russell needs her rest if you expect her back in the sim lab," Bane said in a conversational tone. Raines and Cox glared at the teen, but left knowing that there was no way Bane would allow then to get a sample of Alex's blood.

The door closed behind them, and Alex let out a choked sob. Bane holstered his gun and sat on the bed next to Alex. She was trebling, tears clouding her eyes.

"Hey it's okay. They're gone now," Bane told her. "They can't hurt you. Not while I'm here."

Alex shook her head, her hair falling in her eyes. Bane reached up and brushed Alex's hair behind her ears. "They'll come back. They always come back," Alex whispered, tears freely falling.

"I won't let them. John won't let them," Bane swore.

"You don't know them Midas. When it comes to me, my brothers and sisters they will stop at nothing to get what they want. Especially me" Alex said.

"Hey listen to me. I promised you that I would protect you. And I always keep my promises," Bane said wiping away Alex's tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Bet you say that to all the girls,"Alex chuckled.

"Only the beautiful ones," Bane said before he could stop himself. Alex's blue eyes bored into Bane's golden ones. He had the feeling that Alex was looking into his soul again and Bane got lost in her eyes. It was in those moments that Bane realized just how beautiful Alex was. Her blue almond shaped eyes, porcelain like skin, long curly red hair -dyed recently from her natural black-, the little mole just under her right eye, perfect nose and lips.

"If you want to kiss me Midas than kiss me," Alex said. Bane looked at the girl in shock, she had known what he wanted to do before he did. But the shock wasn't enough to stop Bane from leaning in and kissing her.

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_10:45am_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Alex fell asleep a short while later, her hearty breakfast, followed by Cox and Raines's visit, and a rather passionate kiss from Bane had left her exhausted. As Alex slept Bane came to a frightening self discovery, he was falling in love and he rather liked it. He'd never been in love before, in fact he'd never even kissed a girl before. He hadn't been as isolated as the majority of Centre subjects so he had been around girls before. But never a girl like Alex.

Bane had never been accused of being a romantic but he supposed that he was fast becoming one. He had read plenty of fantasy stories growing up, many involving love at first sight. Bane had never believed in such a notion, but as he sat watching Alex's sleeping form, he tried to figure out just when it was he had fallen for her.

It was before she showed how vulnerable she was. Before she had stood up to Cox and Raines. Before breakfast that morning. The day before after lunch, Bane had realized he liked Alex. But he thought that he liked her the way he liked John, as a friend. Yet as he contemplated it, Bane came to the conclusion that he had already fallen for Alex even then.

So maybe it was love at first sight for him. When he had entered her room just over twenty four hours ago, he had been awed by her conviction and strength. He still was. Alex, though, in a great amount of pain and had been for over a day, refused to take anything to put a stop to her pain. Not even a Tylenol. And she knew without a doubt that she would get out of the Centre, with her brother.

She would leave, but Bane would stay. He had no place else to go, his family was dead. Bane just didn't know what he would do once she was gone. But he didn't matter, Alex did. Bane would have to get her out soon, before Raines and Cox found a way to get what they wanted.

* * *

Alex wasn't asleep as Bane had believed, but she was resting. She needed to in order to sort out her feelings and the thoughts that were buzzing about in her head. She had just complicated matters. Alex was suppose to be rescuing her brother not falling in love.

'_Is that what is happing? Am I falling in love?' _Alex asked herself. It was and she knew it. _'Damn.' _she cursed. _'Why couldn't I fall in love when my family wasn't in danger? Why couldn't Midas have been in Blue Cove when the Centre fell instead of in Carthis? I could have met him then, like Alley and Will met Jeff and Jamie.'_

But Alex knew she couldn't change the past, and that if wishes were horses than everyone would be up to their knees in shit. Alex also knew that there was no way she was leaving without Bane. Her life would not come to mirror her parents's past in which Alex would be the hunted and Bane the hunter. She would not play a six year game of cat and mouse and let the Centre toy with her feelings concerning the person she was falling in love with.

'_The things we do for love,' _Alex thought, as sleep over came her.

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_5:45am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Andros woke up a small body sleeping next to him. Not wanting to wake Jack, Andros laid still. Something he hadn't done in over twenty four hours. Lying still was bad, it forced you to think about what was going on. It was easier to work on an escape plan for Alex and Pete than to confront the fact that your baby sister had been shot and was in the hands of your enemy who just so happened to be your brother. Not to mention that your baby brother was extremely ill, and if a cure was not found he would die

Jack was a trooper though, he understood what was going on and took the news better than anyone else. He had faith in his family, that they would find a cure for him. The little boy had said so himself when Jarod and Morgan had broken the news.

_Amy and the boy's are sitting in Adam and Pete's room all huddled together on Adam's bed. They ware scared for Alex, she has been captured, and not only that she has been shot. Aaron, Andros, Mike and Maddie had reassured the four children that Alex would be alright._

"_She's tough," Were Aaron's words, but his eyes had betrayed his worry, and fear._

_So the four children sit side by side, all thinking that they could have somehow prevented Alex from being hurt. There was a knock at the door and the children look up to see Jarod and Morgan. Jack notices the look of distrait on his parents faces and his thoughts turn back to his big sister._

"_Momma, Daddy what's wrong?" Jason asks his parents._

"_Zane, Keegan, Amy, we need to talk to Gabriel alone for a moment," Jarod tells the three children. Jack fells his heart leap into his chest as his brother and cousins get up._

"_No," Jack whispers. "Let them stay, please." His parents exchange a questioning look and Morgan nods her head._

"_Okay," Morgan says. Jack isn't the only person who knows that something is wrong, Jason and Amy reach out for Jack's hands, scared._

"_Gabriel baby...Peter...Kaine told your brothers and sisters that he knows what is wrong with you...he knows why you are...sick," Morgan stumbles for words, Jack adverts his eyes from his mother's gaze and sees that she had a death grip on Jarod's hands._

"_There's more," Keegan says softly looking at his aunt and uncle. Morgan closes her eyes in attempt to hold back tears._

"_Daddy, why am I sick?" Jack asks._

"_Pe-...Kaine, he poisoned you," Jarod answers with difficulty._

"_I'll die won't I? If you can't find a cure," Jack says matter-of-factly, Amy's grip tightens on his hand. But surprisingly Jack isn't frightened, he knows now that there are worse things than death. How many times had he set in his cell on SL-27 wanting to die?_

"_It's going to be okay," Jack tells them all. "You're going to find me a cure."_

"_How do you know that baby?" Morgan asks them._

"_Because I have faith in my family."_

Little Jack was definitely a trooper. Andros just hoped that he and the rest of the family would not fail Jack.

* * *

Alex and Bane argue over her taking medication for pain. John learns the truth of his biological mother's death and glimpses at the truth of his origins.

* * *

Please review 


	70. FACING THE TRUTH

Erikstrulove- you'll find out Jarod's reaction to Alex falling for Bane. As for Raines and Cox well you'll find out if they get what they want in chapter 72. As for Kaine he's going to hide out in the back ground for a bit but hell pop back up in chapter 83 which is a huge chapter by the way giving not just insight into the reason why Kaine and Benny don't get along but you also get to find a few people who have ties to Alex and her family.

LJP- I can't tell you if I'll kill off jack or not. I mean technically I did kill of Alex even if it was for only a few minutes. I can tell you this, I love my characters, especially Jack, Jace, Amy and Keegan. But with that said at least six people are going to die before this story is over with. I haven't written any of the deaths yet but trust me people are going to die in this story.

* * *

CHAPTER 69

FACING THE TRUTH

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_1:39pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

"Hey," Bane said noticing that his charge had awaken.

"Hey," Alex smiled up at him.

"You hungry?"

"You know it. What's on the lunch menu today?" Alex asked as Bane helped her sit up. Alex winced in pain and brought her right hand down to her stomach.

"I really do wish you'd take something for the pain," Bane said.

"I'm fine," Alex said dismissivily.

"You don't have to prove to me that you're strong Alex. I already know that," Bane told her.

"It's not about you Midas," Alex snapped. Bane recoiled at the venom in Alex's voice. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you," Alex apologized noticing the hurt in Bane's gold eyes. "It's just, I don't like being weak."

"Hey it's okay. I understand completely," Bane said reaching for her hand and squeezing it. "But you know there is no way you'll be able to get out of here if your in too much pain to walk."

"I don't think I'll be doing any sort of walking for a while," Alex replied.

"Does that still mean you have to endure such pain? It's silly. Alex, you know I won't let anything happen to you. Please if you won't take anything for the pain for yourself, do it for me. I hate seeing you in pain," Bane pleaded.

Alex sighed "Fine, fine," She gave in. "Call Spires, but I'm not taking any morphine. Extra strength Tylenol is okay, but nothing that will make me sleepy."

"Thank you," Bane said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Quid pro quo," She told him a mischievous glint filling her eyes. Bane raised an eyebrow. "I doing you a favor by taking medicine, now you have to do me a favor in return." Alex told him.

"I don't understand. How are you doing _me_ a favor by taking medicine to stop _your_ pain?" Bane asked.

"You're the only one who has a problem with me being in pain. Thus I'm doing you a favor. Now you owe me a favor," Alex stated.

"And what favor do I owe you?" Bane questioned.

"I want you to make me a promise," She said.

"Will I like this promise?"

"I hope so. I want for you to promise me that you'll come with me," Alex told him. Bane looked at her in shock.

"Okay now I really don't understand," Bane replied.

"What is there to understand Midas? I want for you to come with me and John when were rescued," Alex said.

"But why?" Bane asked.

"Because...because I-I," Alex stuttered, her face going red she looked away from Bane embarrassed. "Because I think I'm starting to love you," She said so softly Bane could barely hear her. The sixteen year old sweeper began to grin from ear to ear at Alex's confession. Bane used his index finger to guide Alex's face back to his.

"I didn't figure you to be the type to be embarrassed by your feelings for me," Bane told her. Alex ducked her head again. "Shy as well," He teased bring her face back up.

"I don't normally bare my feelings to just anyone," She said.

"So I'm just anyone?" Bane asked with mock hurt. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me have to hurt you," She threatened.

"I quiver in fear," Bane gibed.

"Just so you know I _can_ set you on fire," Alex said. "So I just bared my soul to you. The least you could do is let a girl know if her love is unrequited or not." Bane kissed her deeply.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked.

"It'll do for now. But you still have yet to make your promise," Alex reminded him.

"I'll go with you. I'm suppose to protect you after all," Bane said. At that moment the door unlocked and began to open. Bane stepped away from Alex, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. Alex tucked her hair behind her ears, trying not to look guilty. She now understood exactly what Will and Jamie, and Alley and Jeff had gone through when they had begun courting.

"Johnny you finally grace us with your presence," Alex said cheerfully.

"I had to deal with your visitors from this morning. Raines and Cox want access to you," John said closing the door behind him.

"What's going to happen to me?" Alex asked.

"For now I put a stop to them. But they will appeal to my father. Luckily for you my father isn't up to seeing anyone at the moment," John said taking a seat.

"For a boy so young you have so much power," Alex commented. "You won't be eleven for another month and you rule over so many."

"It comes with being a Parker," John said. "I took the liberties of calling Roger to bring the three of us lunch, along with your...pez."

"You're the best Johnny," Alex told him.

"Quid pro quo," John replied. "You told me about my mother so you got your pez."

"And what do you wish to learn today, Johnny?" Alex asked. "You already know about your Mom up until she married your Dad, and you know about your sister Morgan and my Uncle Sam up until they were about eleven."

"Tell me how my mother died," John said. Alex sighed.

"I can tell you but you must understand that there is no going back after this. I'm not going to lie to you Johnny you aren't going to like what you hear. But I won't hold back a single detail," Alex told him. "But there is one thing I ask in return. My quid pro quo."

"Let me guess. More pez?" John said jokingly.

"No. I want to read your journal," Alex replied. John paled.

"I will allow almost anything but that. Pick something else," John demanded.

"Quid pro quo, Johnny, quid pro quo," Alex reminded him. "I am the only one who will give you the answers you want. And I am the only one who will answer them truthfully."

"Then neither of us will get what we want," John snapped.

"I guess we won't," Alex agreed. John and Alex stared each other down neither willing to compromise. They were both incredibly stubborn, Bane realized. John was so used to getting everything his way that he refused to give into Alex. As for Alex, she had spent half her life fighting to get what she wanted that she knew no other way to get what she desired.

'_Why should Alex give into John? He was a ten year old boy who by all rights should be sitting in a sixth grade class room, not running evil incorporated,' _Bane thought. _'But what Alex doesn't seem to realize is that John isn't just a ten year old boy, he is the future Centre chairman."_

Bane figured that neither Alex or John was going to give in but he was wrong. John suddenly broke eye contact with Alex, got up out of his chair and stormed out of Alex's room.

"Look's like I made baby brother angry," Alex sighed.

"You probably shouldn't of done that," Bane said walking back over to her. "I thought you were trying to win him over with information on his family. How are you going to do that if he doesn't come back?"

"Don't worry he'll come back. With his journal," Alex replied.

"And you know this how?" Bane asked her.

"Parker may have given John new memories but he is still Peter. And I know my baby brother. He's not quite as stubborn as me. John wants to know about his mother. He values that information more so than what is in his journal," Alex told Bane.

* * *

Alex was right. John returned moments later a leather bound journal in his hand. Roger was with him, pushing a cart that contained John, Bane, and Alex's lunch. The three of them ate in silence. Once done Alex filled the Spider-Man pez dispenser that had been brought to her and waited for John and Bane to finish eating. John was eating slowly and Alex knew that he was trying to piss her off. It wasn't working. Peter would do the same thing, it was his way of throwing a temper tantrum.

Finished with his lunch, John folded his napkin and placed it on his plate. "You want to read my journal in exchange for telling me how my mother died. I except your conditions but, I am not giving you my whole journal to read. I will let you read excerpts," John bargained.

"Can I read the parts about the voices?" Alex asked. A flicker of shock flashed across John's face. He had not confided to anyone that he had been hearing voices. "It doesn't make you crazy, hearing voices. It's your inner sense. The woman you hear, that's your mom."

"How do you know?" John questioned.

"I hear her's and other voices as well. They told me, that you hear them as well," Alex answered. "And I except your deal. Just remember what I told you, there is no going back after this."

"I can face the truth," John said.

"I hope so," Alex whispered. "Catherine Parker didn't kill herself in that elevator on April thirteenth. She faked her suicide, because she was pregnant with your half brother, my Uncle Ethan. And before you even ask, no she didn't cheat on your father. In a way he cheated on her. Your father wanted a pretender with an inner sense. So he artificially inseminated your mother with my grandfather Charles's sperm. Your mom found out and went to someone she thought she could trust...Raines."

"Raines convinced her to fake her death. He promised Catherine that he would protect her and her son. He lied. Moments after Ethan was born, Raines executed your mother. He spent the next thirty years meddling with Ethan's mind and if it wasn't for my parents Ethan would have killed himself and hundreds of others," Alex said.

John sat in disbelief. He had always known that he could never trust Raines. But his own father had lied to him. Catherine was a Parker, the chairman's wife. How could Richard Parker do such a thing to his own wife. Yes Catherine had conducted an affair, but did she deserve to be turned into a incubator, and have her child taken from her?

His father had inadvertently caused the death of John's mother. And it was because of John's father and Raines, the chance to know his mother had been taken away from him.

"Johnny," Alex said softly. "Are you alright?" John looked up and was momentarily confused as to why Alex was blurry. He then felt the dampness on he face and understood that he was crying. John furiously brushed them away. He was a Parker, and emotion was a weakness. And though he knew that he couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Johnny come here," Alex called out to him. Moving on auto piolet John stood up and walked over to Alex. Her arm's were outstretched and John soon found her arms' wrapped around him. "It's okay to cry you know," Alex murmured into his ear as she rocked him. "It's not a sign of weakness. There's this song by James Taylor, called Everybody Has the Blues. One of the lines go _'Everybody gets to sit and cry at night.' _When's the last time you let yourself cry Johnny?"

John didn't think that he had ever cried. Father looked down on tears. And yet it felt so good to cry, to be a ten year old boy grieving over the life of his mother he would never know. Just to let out all of the pain and anguish, he was feeling was freeing. It wasn't until then John realized how tired he was, and just how much he wanted to be a ten year old boy.

He was grateful that Alex was there, though she had been the one who had told John the truth about his mother he held no animosity towards her. It felt good to be in her arms, it was comforting and somehow oddly familiar.

Alex ran a hand though her brother's hair. She had done this before. When Peter was seven he had began asking questions about his biological mother. It was Alex who broken it to him. Pete had taken the truth hard and Alex wasn't surprised that John was as well. Alex knew that she had just given John the knowledge that would push him to truly trusting her. But seeing him in such pain gave her no satisfaction. She just hoped that whit John learning of Parker's ultimate betrayal he would be strong enough not to have a true breakdown.

John pulled away from Alex a few moments later, but he remained on the edge of her bed. Alex used the cuff of her shirt to wipe away the rest of John's tears.

"Thank you," John said.

"For what?" Alex asked him.

"Telling me the truth. Giving me a shoulder to cry on. Letting me...," John trailed off.

"Letting you be the little boy you are," Alex finished for him. John nodded his head. "You're welcome Tiger," Alex said.

John's breath caught. She had called him Tiger. John's mind flashed back to the vision he had when he was in Blue Cove

"_Daddy how do I look?" A boy of five asks a tall dark haired man whose back is turned to him. The man turns around, beaming down at the little boy._

"_Handsome as ever Tiger," He man replies ruffling his son's hair._

After his vision the voices in John's head had said that he was Tiger. That maybe so but John knew that the man in his vison was not his father. John had an idea who the man was but was too frightened to even think it for longer than a second at a time. John had the feeling that the man was Jarod Russell. The question was why was John calling Jarod, Dad?

"I-I need to go. I have a-a meeting," John stuttered getting up.

"Johnny," Alex called after him. But John left quickly, so quickly in fact he left behind his journal.

* * *

Up next: John realizes that something has been done to him, and Alex and Bane get to read John's journal

* * *

Please review 


	71. SOMETHING WRONG

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys I was out of town again. As for the next two weeks up dates might be a bit slow as this is my last week of classes and i have exams the week after. But after that I hope to start putting this baby to bed

* * *

CHAPTER 70

SOMETHING WRONG

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_2:52pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

After leaving Alex and Bane, John went to his room. He needed to think. Pacing in front of the fire John tried to understand what was going on. Why did he have that vison? Was he being lied to? And if so, by whom?

'_Who do you think is lying to you? It's the girl. Filling your head with doubts about Father. He would never do such a thing to his wife, he would never use the people he loved as Centre projects,' _John thought savagely.

'_But, what about Morgan? If Father loved Mother so much wouldn't he still have loved the child of his wife? Instead he used her, stole her children from her,' _another part of John thought.

'_Morgan isn't a Parker, she never was. She was nothing more than a bastard child of the Centre. And as a child of the Centre she lived served the Centre. She owed the Centre her children,'_ He thought in a voice that sounded a lot like John's father.

'_No she didn't. What Father did was wrong. Momma had loved him unconditionally, and he used that love, he manipulated her,' _John debated. He then froze realizing that he just refereed to Morgan as 'Momma'. John was suddenly struck with a massive headache. He pressed his hands to his temples, as though he were struggling to hold his brain together.

He screamed as images flashed through his mind.

* * *

"_Do you know who I am?" A dark haired man turns asks the child sitting behind him._

"_Ahuh." the little boy with brown hair and blue eyes says nodding his head. "You my big brother Ethan. Momma told me 'bout you."

* * *

_

"_What would you like?" A woman questions the three year old she is tucking in bed._

"_A mom and a dad." The boy whispers._

"_I think we can cover that." A man with kind brown eyes says from the doorway. "I happen to know two people who wouldn't mind being your Mom and Dad."_

"_Who?" The boy asks._

"_You're looking at them." The woman tells him

* * *

_

"_Love you Katie." A little boy whispers into a girl no more that seven years of age."I love you too Tiger." The girl -Alex?- replies.

* * *

_

"_Run," A boy hisses desperately as he shoves two younger boys to get them moving. Next to the older boy is another boy with blonde hair casting a fearful glance behind him as four men in dark suites approach.

* * *

_

"_Pete, I'm scared," Whispers a five year old boy with blue eyes and red hair as he and his twin brother clings to an older boy somewhere between the ages of ten and eleven._

"_It's okay Jasa. Everything's gonna be okay," The older boy reassures the twins.

* * *

_

_Sitting in the dark a boy pulls a wallet from his back pocket and runs his fingers over the initials that adorn it.. "P.S.V.R. Peter Simon Vincent Russell." he whispers. He then looked up at the camera._

"_I won't be who you want me to be," He tells the camera. "I'm a Russell not a Parker. I won't run this place I won't be a Parker."

* * *

_

"_I am your father and you will show me respect. Now apologize. I will not repeat myself again." Parker commands a boy lying in a hospital bed._

"_I-I'm sorry," The boy manages to say. He then screams in pain as his thumb is broken._

"_Sorry what?" Parker prompts._

"_I-I'm s-sorry, F-father," The boy says tears steaming down his ashen face.

* * *

_

"_A few years back Dr. Ripley designed a new reeducation technique. She created a drug that will rid you of your memories concerning your false family. Afterwards she will implant other memories. New memories." Parker tells the boy before him. The boy stares at the former Centre chairman, horror on the his face._

"_Y-You can't do that. You ca-can't make me for-forget my Mom and Dad, my br-brothers and s-sisters."The boy speaks._

"_After this you will no longer be Peter Russell, but John Sebastian Parker," Parker says_

"_I'll fight it," The boy -Peter- hisses. "I won't give in. I won't forget."_

"_I'd expect nothing less from a Parker. Your... half sister may not have been a Parker by blood but she still acted as one. She knew how to fight for what was hers. I see that she passed that on to you. But you see John, being a Parker is your birthright, that is what you should be fighting for," Parker replies banging his fist on the side of the Peter's table._

"_You're wrong," Peter says.

* * *

_

John collapsed to the floor, trebling. His head felt as though it had been split into two. John was unable to form any coherent thoughts, save one. Something had been done to him, something very wrong.

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_2:52pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Alex watched looked at the door through which John had just exited through.

"What was that about?" Bane asked her. "He looked as though he had seen a ghost."

"Maybe he has. A ghost of his old life," Alex said. Her eyes fell to the leather bound book on the table. "Let's see what baby brother has been writing about."

Bane passed Alex the journal and she began to read out loud.

"_October thirty-first. My allergic reaction to the flu shot that I received not only resulted in my coma but a few odd side effects. This morning, as I was putting on my tie to meet Father for breakfast, I was struck with a vision of a little boy who questioned an older man, who I can only assume to be his father how he looked. But that is not the oddest thing about this -for a lack of a better term- this vision. The man bore an uncanny resemblance to the escaped pretender Jarod. As for the boy well...he looked like a younger version of myself."_

"_Things only became queerer as I heard the voice of a woman in my head. Should I tell Father? I don't want for him to think that I have gone mad. After all we are to meet with the Triumvirate soon. I am unsure what course of action I should take,"_ Alex read.

"It looks like John has been having flash backs of his past every since he awoke from his reeducation," Bane said.

"It makes since. Will and Alley told me how when they were younger the Centre tried to reeducate them but it never took. Best we could ever figure was that it had to do with their inner sense. Later on the Centre faked Alley's death. They gave her some drug to make it look convincing, but in the process the drug stripped Alley of her inner sense. So when they reeducated her to make her believe that Will had died she believed it. That is until she saw Will walking around Centre halls," Alex told Bane.

"I'll pretend everything you just said makes perfect sense," Bane replied.

"Well you are a pretender," Alex said grinning.

"Ha, ha," said Bane dryly. "So what else has John written?"

Alex flipped through a few pages of John's journal until she found something interesting.

"_Father and I arrived at the New Centre this morning. Over breakfast he informed me that I was to begin my combat training. After breakfast I went to my lessons. My trainer is no other than a sixteen year old pretender who doubles as an assassin. He is smarter than most of the Centre subjects even though he is far from the top pretender here. But he can think for himself unlike most and he doesn't quiver in fear whenever I walk by him. I have requested to Father that this pretender -Bane- become my personal sweeper."_

"You impressed him," Alex commented. "How long was your first training lesson?"

"Just an hour," Bane answered.

"Huh," She muttered and leafed though the journal again. "Wait here's something. Listen."

"_I must be going mad. There is no other explanation, again a voice has spoken to me when there was no one around. This makes the fifth time in just two weeks. But I can't tell father, he is too ill to deal with an insane son. He is counting on me to restore the Centre to it's former glory. For it to be the way it once was before he dies. The doctors say Father may have three months at the most. I don't want to give Father too much trouble in the last few months of his life," _Alex read.

"So the old man's finally dying. 'Bout time can't wait to tell my brothers..." Alex trailed off. "Shit," she cursed.

"What? What's wrong?" Bane asked worried.

"I need to contact them and let them know what's going on. I haven't told them anything since early yesterday morning," Alex said.

"What do you mean yesterday morning?" Bane questioned.

"That's right I didn't tell you. Yesterday I found out that I call talk to my brother's via my telepathic bond with them. It was only by chance we even found this out. Air called out to me on a whim and I heard him. We never even knew we could contact each other over so far a distance," Alex told Bane.

"Did the rest of your family get to safety?" Bane asked genuinely concerned for Jeremiah, Steve and the others.

"They're safe. Will, Jamie, Alley and Jeff have been united with their children. Will and Jamie named their son Matthew Aiden Leo Russell. Alley and Jeff named their daughter Alexandra Radha Stewart, in honor of me," Alex said proudly.

"Poor kid," Bane muttered. Alex swatted at him.

"If I wanted that type of abuse I'd listen to any of my _thirteen_ brothers," Alex said. Bane paled and Alex's eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Th-thirteen?"

"Yes I have thirteen brothers. Soon to be fourteen now that Alley and Jeff are engaged. Along with six sisters which will soon be seven once Will gets up the courage to propose to Jamie. I also have several uncles, seven to be exact though I suppose Steve will earn the title of uncle soon. Both Steve and my Uncle Sam are ex-sweepers, my Uncle Bobby is Mr. Lyle. My Grampa Charles was a major in the Air Force. And of course my Mom is the former Centre Ice Queen, Miss Parker and well you know who my Dad is," Alex said with a grin.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Bane mumbled to himself.

"Don't worry I won't let them hurt you. Besides I'm my Daddy's baby girl, and more or less the family favorite," Alex told him.

"Aren't we modest," Bane laughed. "The family favorite."

"Hey it's true though I wish it weren't. A lot of stuff happened to me when I was little, and because of that coupled with the fact that I'm the baby of the older kids, everyone is pretty protective of me. Hell even my baby brothers of protective of me," Alex said softly.

"Yeah well I'll fit right in huh?" Bane commented squeezing Alex's hand.

"Hey, you help bring me and Pete home not only will you fit in but you'll be the new family favorite," Alex told him.

"So, when are you going to contact your brothers?" Bane asked her.

"No time like the present. What time is it now?"

"Quarter after three," Bane answered.

"So it's ten in the morning over there. Damn it didn't realize it was so late," Alex cursed.

"Ten a.m. is not late," Bane said.

"For us it is. We go to bed about three in the morning, and wake up at six. We don't sleep much. Bad dreams and the like. They've been up for over four hours...if they went to sleep at all," She said darkly. Bane understood completely it wasn't that the Black Files didn't need sleep they just didn't like what they saw while they slept. Bane, himself could go almost three days with out sleeping.

"What do you need me to do so you can contact them?"

"Just keep an eye on me. I might zone out a bit, but I'll be alright," She reassured him. Alex then closed her eyes and called out to Aaron and Andros.

'_Air? Andy?'

* * *

_

Up Next: Alex talks to her brothers, and her family learns that Alex is a bit smitten with Bane. A bit of news Jarod nor Morgan take all to well.

* * *

Review please...you know you want to  



	72. CONTACT

CHAPTER 71

CONTACT

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_10:17am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

'_Air? Andy?'_ Aaron and Andros looked up from the Centre floor plans and met each others gaze.

"Alex," The boys grinned. The group of people around them looked at the boy's confused. But confusion soon grew to understanding when everyone realized that Alex had contacted the boys.

'_Thought you forgot about us baby sister,' _Aaron said.

'_Looks who's talking. Either one of you could have contacted me. The boy's suppose to call the girl remember,'_ Alex teased.

'_That's only in dating Katie-girl,' _Andros told her.

'_Whatever,'_ Alex replied. _'Not that I'd don't mind talking to the two of you alone but why don't we see if we can get Mike and Maddie in on this conversation. And try a little experiment while were at it.'_

'_What type of experiment?' _Aaron asked curious.

'_Lis, Jer and Greg are borrowers. What's to say they can't borrow our bond. I mean in truth they are more closely related to us than Mike and Maddie. Hell, we've never even tested to see if we have a natural bond with them,' _Alex said.

'_Give us a sec to sort everything out,'_Aaron told her.

'_Take your time I'm not going anywhere,' _Alex replied.

"Alright boys and girls listen up," Aaron spoke to the Black Files. "Alex has an idea."

"Uh oh," Marc muttered.

"Relax bro, it's a good idea," Aaron reassured the older boy. "Alex wants Mike and Maddie in on our little talk."

"And, she wants Greg, Jer, and Lis in it too," Andros continued.

"How in the hell does she want us to do that?" Lissa asked.

"Well beside the obvious of borrowing Will and Alley's telepathy," Greg said.

"Granted Will and Al, are powerful T.P.s but they can't reach out across the ocean," said Jake.

"But were aren't borrowing their powers. We're borrowing bonds," Jeremiah spoke up.

"Give the boy a prize," Aaron said. "So you three up to it?"

"Worth a try," Jeremiah commented. Greg and Lissa nodded their heads agreeing. The triplets reached out and tapped into Aaron and Andros's bond with Alex since theirs was stronger than Mike and Maddie's. With in seconds all eight of them were connected with one another.

'_Talk about a head rush,' _Greg mumbled telepathically.

'_Greg it's good to hear your voice,' _Alex said thrilled her idea worked.

'_It's not if you hear it all day long,' _Lissa spoke up.

'_Don't even start you two,'_ Jeremiah warned.

'_Hey Jer,' _Alex said softly.

'_You okay?'_ Jeremiah asked her.

'_Me I'm five by five,'_ Alex replied.

'_Glad to hear it baby sister,' _Mike said.

'_Most glad to hear it,' _Maddie agreed.

'_Looks like your plan worked Katie. Don't get a big head about it,'_ Aaron teased.

'_So baby sister what's going on?'_ Andros asked.

'_We have a new ally. He was born Malcolm David Collier Jr. At the age of three he was taken by the Centre, his family murdered. He's a natural pretender and Raines shaped him to be an assassin, now he's my personal sweeper. He was given the name of Bane after he was brought to the Centre, but you'll also find information under the name of Midas. Midas is his project name,' _Alex informed them.

'_Please tell me this guy has the ability to turn things into gold,' _Mike begged.

'_No, he got the name Midas because of a drug that Raines gave him turned his eyes gold,' _Alex said sending the seven of them a mental picture of Bane.

'_He's kinda cute,' _Maddie commented. A brief moment of possessiveness overcame Alex. It lasted just long enough for Greg to realize what it was.

'_You like him,' _Greg said in shock.

'_Greg shut up,' _Alex sighed.

'_No way. You really do like him. You kiss him yet?' _Greg asked.

'_Can we get back to the subject at hand?' _Alex snapped.

'_He is the subject at hand, and we'll take that to be a yes,'_ Mike said amusement in his voice.

'_Little Katie has a boyfriend. The first of all the Black Files to start dating, I can't wait to meet this guy,'_ Lissa teased. Aaron, and Andros were oddly quiet, both unsure how to feel about this guy who their little sister had become involved with. Sensing this Alex spoke to her brother's directly leaving everyone else out of the conversation.

'_He's a good guy. And he's as protective of me as the two of you are. And he just may love me,'_ Alex told them.

'_Do you love him?' _Aaron asked her.

'_I'm starting to,' _Alex replied honestly.

'_If he hurts you in anyway we'll kill him,' _Andros stated.

'_I'd expect nothing less,'_ Alex told him. _'Now lets focus on the major stuff.'_ The three opened themselves back up to the other five Black Files.

'_How is Pete, or should I say John?'_ Jeremiah asked sensing that Alex, Aaron, and Andros had finished with their privet conversation.

'_Johnny is...He's still Pete inside, and I'm starting to see more of Pete in him. Parker really did a number on his mind. We've been playing Pete and Adam's favorite game. Quid pro quo. John wanted to know about his mother so in exchange for pez and his journal I told him. He took it pretty hard, knowing how Grama Catherine was used and then murdered, he ran off a little while ago.'_

'_John left his journal behind and I've learned that he's been having memories of being Peter. That complied with the fact that John has been hearing voices the poor baby thinks he's going mad,'_ Alex reported.

'_How long do you think it's going to take for John to remember who he is?'_ Aaron asked.

'_I don't know,'_ Alex sighed. _'And even when he does realize who he is and just what has been done to him, it's still going to be far from okay. And speaking of being far from okay I have some bad news.'_

'_Is you mean there's another type?'_ Greg muttered.

'_Raines is alive,'_ Alex told them. The rest were silent, too shocked to even curse.

'_A-are y-you sure?'_ Maddie stuttered.

'_He and Cox paid me a personal visit. Midas kept them away from me. But I don't think they're going to stop till they get what they want,' _Alex said fear in her voice.

'_What do they want?' _Aaron asked.

'_My blood. I destroy the genetics lab, along with Shadow and Phoenix Redux. They need a place to restart,' _She told them.

'_How could Raines fake his death again? And why the hell weren't were informed Cox escaped?'_ Andros seethed.

'_I don't know,' _Alex sighed _'How's Jacky and the rest doing?' _Alex asked changing the subject.

'_He's a tough kid. You can barely tell he's sick. I mean he's tired a lot, and he has a fever that likes to jump around, but other than that...' _Mike trailed off.

'_Any luck on finding out what they gave Jack?' _asked Lissa

'_I was gonna ask you guys the same question,' _Alex sighed.

'_Guess that's a no on both accounts,' _Jeremiah commented.

'_I'll see if Midas can dig anything up. And hopefully I can get John to help. Speaking of John, any plans on getting us out?'_

'_Well we can always use the way you guys got in but there's a slight glitch in that,' _Andros told his sister.

'_The fact that I can't walk. Thus no way to get me up that ladder or through the vents,' _Alex said

'_Why don't you talk to your boy Bane. He might know a way to help us get you guys out. Or there's always a chance Johnny boy knows something. Get him on our side and who knows the possibilities,' _Greg suggested.

'_I'm working on it. I guess I better go, I'm starting to get tired,' _Alex said.

'_You do need your rest,' _Jeremiah spoke.

'_Don't worry big brother between Midas and Johnny I'm practically sleeping more than I'm awake,' _Alex replied.

'_Glad someone is keeping you in check. I like this guy already,' _Aaron said.

'_I'll be sure to tell him that,' _Alex told him, glad that her brother had more or less given his blessing. _'Tell everyone that I love them and I miss them.'_

'_We will Katie-girl,' _Andros promised. The rest of the Black Files bid Alex good bye, and with that they broke their connection.

"What did Alex have to say?" Jake asked the younger Black Files.

"We'd better gather everyone and tell them all at once," Aaron said somberly.

"Damn, that bad huh?" said Marc letting out a low whistle.

"You have no idea," Andros sighed. The Files went to gather the rest of the family and the all met in the living room.

"So we've got good new and bad news," Greg address the group. "Which do you want to here first?"

"Just give it the way you heard it," Sam told him son.

"Air, Andy," Greg nodded to the boys. Aaron and Andros sighed readying themselves for the reactions that would follow what they had to report.

"We have a new ally his name is Malcolm David Collier a.k.a Bane a.k.a. Midas. He's sixteen an assassin pretender, and now Alex's personal sweeper," Andros began.

"Among other things," Greg muttered a smirk on his face.

"Raines an Cox are alive, they are both in Carthis and they want Alex. But Peter...John I mean, he and Bane are keeping them away from her," Aaron said picking up from where Andros left all. The room was quite enough to hear a pin drop. Non surprisingly it was Morgan who broke the silence.

"What do you mean, Raines is alive?" She asked carefully enunciating each word.

"He's alive," Jeremiah said. "Bastard faked his death...again."

"How many times does that make now?" Marc asked.

"What else," Jarod sighed. The boys went to explain the situation with Pete/John and reassured everyone that Alex was okay.

"So We have someone on the inside that's not Alex. Raines is alive. Cox escaped prison. Pete/John's -whatever you wish to call him- his reeducation didn't truly take. I miss anything?" Will asked.

"Only that Alex is in love," Lissa snickered. Jarod, Will and Sam's eyes went wide.

"What?" they yelled.

"Alex has gone and fallen for a fellow Centre project, who just so happens to be her personal sweeper Bane," Maddie told them enjoying the reaction on her uncles and cousin's faces, but at the same time secretly fearing what it would be like for her when she started to date.

"She's too young to date," Jarod said, and the room burst into laughter.

"Daddy, Alex is being held captive. Pete has no memory of us. The devil himself is back. Jack is sick and your worried over the fact Alex had gotten herself a boyfriend," Alley spoke. "Side's Jeff and I started dating when we were Katie's age."

"You and Jeff didn't start dating till you were fifteen," Jarod said, his eyes going wide.

"No we were-," Alley's words were abruptly cut off by a soft jab from Jeff. He met her eyes and Alley remembered that her father was still under the assumption that Alley and Jeff didn't date until they were fifteen. "You know what Daddy you're absolutely right. Jeff and I have just been together so long it just seems like we started dating when we were fourteen." Will let out a bark of laughter that quickly turned into a cough.

"Can we trust this Bane?" Morgan asked bringing everyone back to the subject at hand.

"Yes," Jake spoke.

"Let me guess Jakey you know Bane," Jeff said taking a stab in the dark.

"Rach and I worked with him a few times just before we escaped. He was about eight or nine, not the best pretender but not an idiot. Not to mention he's supper strong and can take a few bullets without doubling over in pain," Jake replied.

"Should we still do some research on him?" Andros asked.

"Are you asking me that in the capacity of an agent trying to rescue two people or as a bother who wants to make sure some guy isn't going to break his little sister's heart?" Jake retorted.

"Can't it be both?" Andros replied.

"Alex is fine," Rachael reassured, not just Andros but the rest of Alex's overprotective siblings, and Jarod and Morgan as well.

Morgan let out a sigh of relief happy to know that her children were safe for now. She was pretty sure that the only person in true danger was Jack. If Bane was as trust worthy as Jake and Rachael said then Alex and Peter would be fine for now.

But Morgan couldn't help but feel cheated. Her little girl had found love for the first time. When it had happened with Alley, she and Morgan had giggled like school girls as they discussed the opposite sex. Morgan knew her youngest daughter well enough to know that hell would probably freeze over before she and Alex ever did such a thing.

Even still Alex should be able to date like a normal teenager. Her first date shouldn't be in a cell at the Centre but a nice restaurant. She shouldn't of had her first kiss as she laid hooked up to an IV.

"Mom could you honestly see Alex experiencing love for the first time any other way?" Will asked his mother.

"I thought we talked about you reading people minds without asking," Morgan said disapprovingly.

"How else am I going to know what you're thinking?" Will retorted. "But back to Alex. She may have dreamed about her white knight rescuing her. But in her dreams Alex was never a damsel in distress that had been captured by an evil king. She was a peasant girl who disguised herself as a knight because she wanted to fight only she ended up getting captured on some rescue mission. And that is what happened in a way and that was exactly how Alex wanted it. She was never one for normalcy Mom. None of us ever were, Alex least of all."

"I mean can you honestly see Alex falling for anyone other than a super charged pretender assassin, with golden eyes?" Will asked. Morgan found herself chuckling.

"No. No I can't," Morgan agreed.

* * *

Up Next: Bane has a confession to make to John. John is in denial. And Alex has another run in with Raines and Cox.

* * *

Please Review 


	73. WHO AM I?

CHAPTER 72

WHO AM I?

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_3:26pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

John managed to get to his feet, and stumble over to his bed. His tremors had stopped, but his head was still pounding and there was a constant whispers of voices in the back of his head. John reached for the phone that was next to his bed with every intention to call for his butler Roger, but placed the phone back on it's cradle. John no longer knew whom to trust, or what to trust.

The visions -or God help him the memories- that had flashed through his mind had frightened him. What if they were true, that he really was this Peter and his father had changed his memories. John began to shake uncontrollably again. Was his whole life a lie? Was he just a tool to restart the Centre? Was that all he was to his father?

It was too much to even ponder, but one thing was clear he couldn't ignore his visions and the voices any longer. He had to find the truth, he needed to know who he could trust. And the only way he could do that was to find proof of Mirage. If Ethan truly did exist then John was pretty sure he could no longer trust his father.

The only thing was, John would more than likely have to confront Raines on Mirage. Raines frightened John. Even though the old man had one foot in the grave and was confided to a wheel chair, Raines was still dangerous. But unless John managed to find files pertaining to Mirage in the main frame, he would be forced to go to Raines.

"Talk about making a deal with the devil," John muttered to himself. "And great now I'm talking to myself. I'm pretty sure that's one of the first signs of insanity."

"I think it's the second. It comes right after hearing voices. But you've got that down as well. I guess you're two for two," Bane spoke from John's doorway.

"Bane. I didn't hear you come in. And aren't you suppose to be looking after Alex?" John questioned.

"She was worried about you and sent me to check on you. She said that something happened and from the looks of you I'd say she was right," Bane said taking in John's appearance. The boy was pale and beads of sweat dotted his brow.

"I'm fine Bane," John said dismissivily.

"With all respect sir, I'm not inclined to believe you. It's reassure me if you went to see one of the doctors," Bane told the boy.

"And tell them what Bane? That I've been hearing voices, having visions of a boy who looks an awful lot like me?" John snapped. Bane walked over and sat next to John on the bed.

"You want to know something Sir? Almost everyone here has lied to you save one person, and that's Alex."

"And you Bane, have you been lying to me?" John asked.

"I've kept something from you, but only to keep the both of us safe. And if your father ever discovers what I have done, that I betrayed him out of loyalty to you he'll have me killed," said Bane. John looked up at Bane confusion written all over his face.

"When you chose me to be your sweeper, your father requested my presence. He...demanded that I report any strange behavior you might undergo directly to him. Your father then informed me of your origins. John Sebastian Parker did not exist until 8:17am on October 31, 2010. You were stolen from your family, and brain washed into believing that you spent the past eleven years being raised to be the future Centre chairman. Biologically you are Catherine and Mr. Parker's son."

'You were born Peter Simon Vincent Parker. When you were three years old your sister Morgan took you away from the Centre after Raines and your father conducted experiments on you. You were then adopted by your sister Morgan and her husband Jarod, they raised you as their son and you loved them."

'On October 28, 2010 your father arranged for you along with your baby brothers Zane and Gabriel to be kidnaped. Three days later your father had your memories altered and you became John Sebastian Parker. Your father then used your clone Cain to replace you. When your family rescued your brothers they believed that Cain was you, their son. Alex found out about your double and realized that Parker still had you so she came to rescue you," Bane told John.

While he was talking, Bane had been unable to meet the other boy's eyes out of shame for keeping such a secret. But with everything out in the open Bane ventured a glance at John. The emotion Bane saw in John's eyes shocked the sweeper.

"Get...out," John hissed between gritted teeth.

"Master Parker, listen I know this is-"

"I said get out! You're lying you hear me! My father would never violate my mind in such a manner. You're a liar just like all of the rest, just like her and the other lab rats!" John yelled. "Get the hell out of my sight before I have you killed. And while you're at it say goodbye to Miss Russell because you won't be seeing her again. I did you a favor Bane, by pulling out of your cell on SL-12 and this is how you repay me. Is this how you show loyalty?"

Bane got up from his seat on John's bed and backed away from the boy. "Yes _John_ this is how I show my loyalty. By telling you the truth about who you are. I can see that you don't believe me or you don't want to believe me. Either way know this, there is a girl on SL-8 who risked everything including her own life to give you back yours," Bane said cooly. He then left to tell Alex what had transpired between he and John.

Bane knew that Alex wouldn't be pleased that he had told John the truth. Alex had wanted to wait until she felt that John was truly ready. After seeing John in his room, Bane had thought that the boy was ready to learn the truth. But Bane had been wrong and he knew that he would have to face the wrath of Alex. Alex would be even more displeased when she learned that John would be removing Bane from keeping watch over the youngest Black File.

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_4:04pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

John could not believe Bane's words. He could not believe that his life was a lie. And yet a large part of him knew that it had to be true. It was the only explanation for the visions and the voices. But what if Bane was lying to him, trying to confuse him?

_told truth alex knows truth trust alex trust bane_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" John yelled, covering his ears with his hands as he fell to his knees. But the voices continued. "Please it can't be true, Father loves me. He wouldn't do that."

_you know the truth in your heart peter_

The voice of a woman spoke in John's head. The other voices had stopped so the woman's voice was the only voice John heard. He had never met her but her knew who's voice he was hearing. It was his mother's.

"Mom," John whispered to himself.

_trust her baby she loves you_

Tears fell down John's face, knowing that everything he feared was true. He had been used by his father. Stolen from the people who loved him. Manipulated into hurting his family. John...Peter had been turned into the one person he swore he would never become. Richard Parker.

There was only one thing left to do now. He had to Alex go to and the two of them had to get out of the Centre before anything else bad happened.

John got to his feet and crossed the room and entered his bathroom. He scrubbed his face erasing the salty residue of tears. John made the motion to comb back his hair but stopped. Instead he pulled some gel out of the cabinet over the sink and spiked his short hair.

'_I look like Angel. Will would get a kick out of this,' _John grinned. His grin then faded realizing that his old memories were coming back. John wasn't disappointed by the fact. But he was saddened and confused.

The not quite year old now had the memories of two people John Sebastian Parker and Peter Simon Vincent Russell. He didn't have all of his memories of being Peter but John knew that they were there just below the surface. The only problem with that was that both pair of memories were already starting to blur together.

His memories weren't his only problem. John didn't know just who he was. It wasn't as though he would be able to turn back the clock and be Peter again. He had spent the past month being John and had a lifetime of memories saying that he was John. So the question was, was he Peter or was he John?

It was a question that would have to wait until later. At that moment he needed to find Alex.

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_3:48pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Her inner sense had warned her that something had happened to John that would push him in the direction of discovery. So Alex had sent Bane to check on her brother. The two had argued over Bane leaving, the teen was devoted to John but he was more concerned about Alex's safety. Yet in the end Alex convinced Bane to go, assuring him that she would be able to fend for herself during the few minutes Bane would be away.

She was wrong. Not ten minutes after Bane had left the door to her room had opened revealing Raines, Cox and a pair of sweepers.

"Hello Alexandra," Cox purred. Panic arose in Alex as the two men who had haunted her nightmares her whole life entered the room. "It would seem as though your sweeper has abandoned you."

"He'll be back," Alex said evenly, stifling her fear.

"Such faith. And I'm sure that young Bane will be back. But the question is will he be back in time?"

"The real question is will you still be alive when he comes back," Alex retorted. She was stalling and to make matters worse Cox and Raines knew it. Alex was still very weak, she might be able to get of a ball of fire or two before exhaustion overtook her.

"You always were a fighter Alexandra just like the rest of your family. Yet you are no where near as strong as all the rest. You're the weakest of all. Why do you think everyone was always standing up for you. Rachel never needed for her brother to protect her, nor did Cassandra, or Terra, or Melissa, or Michelle. Just you Alexandra, you were the only one who needed protecting," Cox taunted.

"I never needed anyone to watch over me," Alex hissed. "They just did, because they love me."

"Come now Alexandra, they may love you in their own way but they weren't protecting you out of love, it was a job. Jacob, Marc, Tobias, Gregory, Jeremiah, and Michael all have their own sisters they love, what makes you think they needed another. No, they all agreed to take on the task of looking afer you because they all understood the same thing. You are weak."

"Shut up!" Alex yelled.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Cox smirked.

"That's not the truth," Alex said but the damage had been done and Alex was being to doubt her own inner strength. She wasn't strong like Alley and Will, who had survived the Centre without each other for five years. She wasn't strong like Jake who put all of the other Black Files' needs and worries before his own, who in so many ways was the oldest person Alex knew.

Cox was right. Her whole life, Alex had been the one everyone protected and fawned over. Aaron and Andros would joke saying that Alex was the family favorite. But a part of Alex had always known that the rest of the Black Files, Sam and Jen had always watched over Alex during her childhood at the Centre because she was the baby and Lyle had a tendency of hurting Alex more than the rest. She had always needed protecting form Lyle, Raines and Cox. Alex had always been the weakest of her group.

"Sedate...the...girl," Raines wheezed as he watched the effects of Cox's words on Alex. Raines's wheezing brought Alex out of her thoughts and she began to thrash about as the pair of sweepers approached her.

'_I may be weak but I'm not giving up without a fight,' _Alex thought to herself.

* * *

Please Review

* * *

Up Next: Alex puts up a fight. Will Bane arrive in time to help her? Peter is finally back but not all of his memories are there, and boy is there a lot of stuff for him to learn. 


	74. PETER

CHAPTER 73

PETER

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_3:51pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Alex began to thrash about as the pair of sweepers approached her. The sweeper on her right had a needle filled with a clear liquid. Alex knew that if the sweeper managed to sedate her it would all be over.

"Hold...her...still," Raines ordered the sweeper that wasn't holding the needle. Alex suddenly relaxed, she realized that she needed to conserve her energy and would have to wait for the perfect moment for her to rebel.

As soon as the two sweepers had their hands on her Alex, used her pyrokinesis to raise her body tempter and incase her whole body in flames. The pair of sweepers howled in pain as their hands blistered from the fire around Alex. The sheets on Alex's bed began to catch ablaze and flames trailed up the I.V. tube causing an explosion to ensue. Fire sprinklers came on attempting to douse the fire caused by Alex.

Had Alex not of spent the last of her strength by encasing her body in flames the sprinkler never would have succeeded. But Alex was only able to keep up her power for just under half a minute before she faded off into unconsciousness.

The flames around her body dissipated. Seeing an open opportunity Cox commanded the sweepers to carry the girl out of the room and to her new cell.

Though still in great pain the sweepers reached down to pick up Alex. Again they recoiled once they came in contact with her skin.

"Sir, she's too hot," The first sweeper told Cox.

"Then carry her using a sheet. I don't care what you do as long as you get her down to SL-19," Cox snapped. The sweepers quickly found bed linens stored in the closet of Alex's room and managed to roll Alex's unconscious form on to the sheets. Using the linens as a makeshift gurney the sweepers followed Raines and Cox down to SL-19.

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_4:00pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

The moment Bane exited the elevator he knew something was amiss. Three pairs of wet foot prints and tire treads led form Alex's room to the elevator. The whole floor reeked of charred fabric. Bane's heart pounded furiously in his chest as he ran down the hall to Alex's room.

The door was cracked open and water was flowing out into the hall. Bane pushed the door open and saw that what had once been Alex's bed, was nothing more than a charred mattress and sheets atop a metal frame. Walking into the room Bane was suddenly drenched from the sprinklers. But he paid no mind to the water, his thoughts were on nothing but Alex.

He knew who had taken her, and was even sure of where they had taken her. Bane knew that there was no way John would have been able to have had Alex removed from her room in the few minutes it took Bane to make his way from John's room to Alex's. No, Raines and Cox had taken Alex to use in their twisted experiments.

"Damn it!" Bane screamed as he flung his chair next to Alex's bed into the wall. The chair shattered as it came in contact with the wall. But the violence did nothing to alleviate his anger or fear. So Bane began to punch the cinder block wall with all of his strength.

With in seconds the cinder block was beginning to crumble from the force of Bane's punches. At the same time Bane was doing damage to the wall he was hurting himself but could not feel it thanks to the experiments Raines had conducted on him as a boy. Bane's knuckles were a bloody mess. Blood ran down his fist and was washed away by the water from the sprinklers all the while Bane continued to punch at the wall.

He would of continued had a hand much smaller than his not stopped him. Bane felt a hand on his shoulder and looked down to see John...or was it Peter? The ten year old boy seemed different his eyes had softened as had the rest of his facial features. His hair was no longer slicked back it was instead spiked. And John no longer carried himself as the future Centre chairman, but there was still pride and inner strength in his stance.

"Raines and Cox took her didn't they?" John asked Bane. Bane nodded his head. "Then we have to get my sister back." John/Peter said voice full of conviction.

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_4:02pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

"You know who you are now," Bane stated looking down at John.

"Actually I have no idea who I am any more," John replied bitterly. "But I do know that Alex...that she's my sister, and that she came here to save me. Now it seems I have to save her."

"You aren't the only one. Other's are coming to get both of you out. And apparently myself as well," Bane told the not quite eleven year old.

"Who?" John asked.

"Alex just said that the calvary was coming. I'm assuming that to be the rest of the Black Files at the very least," Bane replied. John contemplated Bane's words using both his memories of John and his cloudy memories as Peter to figure out just who was coming and how they planed on rescuing Alex, along with himself and Bane.

"Master Parker," Bane began.

"Don't call me that," John interrupted.

"What do you want for me to call you then?" Bane questioned.

"I don't know," John sighed. "To the people here I'm John Sebastian Parker. To-to my...to my family I'm Pete. Call me what ever the hell you want."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I was once David Malcolm Collier, then Bane and Alex calls me Midas," John raised an eye brow at this. "Tell you what. You pick a new name for yourself." John thought for a moment, his eyes closed water still falling from the ceiling.

"Just call me Peter, not Pete but Peter," The boy told Bane. "It means rock or stone. That is what I am, a piece of stone that has been shaped into someone who has no idea who he is."

"Peter it is then. We'd better go and find you sister. God knows what Raines has done to her," Bane said.

"Fist we need to pay a visit to my Fa- to the Chairman," Peter stuttered. "I never granted Raines or Cox access to this room. They must have petitioned the chairman."

"But even before that I suggest that we change into something a bit on the dry side," Bane commented gesturing to his and Peter's soaked clothing.

"Go and change and meet me in my room from there we will confront Fa- the chairman," Peter replied. Bane nodded his head and set off to his room where he would bandage his knuckles and then change into dry clothing. Peter went in the opposite direction to change. He was on a mission, a mission to rescue his sister. His sister who had given up everything for him.

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_4:22pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Bane entered Peter's room not bothering to knock. Peter was sitting on his bed sketch book in hand. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve black shirt, his hair was spiked, and he wore a small silver hooped earring in his right ear. Bane had never seen Peter -John what ever that kid was calling himself- dressed in anything other than dress pants and a dress shirt save for when the two were training and then Peter had been wearing sweats.

"Like the look. Didn't know you actually owned jeans," Bane commented.

"I didn't realize until after I got dressed but this is how my Dad and Will kinda dress," Peter said not looking up from his sketch. Bane peered down at what John was drawing. It was a group of children ranging form the ages of fourteen to sixteen sitting on a poach of an old farm house. There were eight boys and six girls in the drawing.

In the center of the drawing were what seemed to be a set of identical quintuplets three boys and two girls. There was a boy on either side of each girl, their arms draped across their sister's shoulders. All had similar facial features and were roughly the same height.

To their right were two sets of twins. One pair -a boy a girl- were fair skinned, with calculating eyes. They didn't seemed to be as truly relaxed as the others, it was although they were on guard, waiting for an attack. The other pair of twins -also a boy a girl- were darker in complection, the boy had a lopsided grin, and his sister seemed to be shaking her head in amusement.

To the far left of the drawing was another boy girl pair of twins and a set of triplets -two boys and a girl. Bane could see the hidden sadness in the twins eyes. The triplets were practically identical yet out of all of the groups of siblings they seemed the most unalike. One of the boys had a wide smile, while his sister was glaring at him. It wasn't an unfriendly glare, just the type of look one would expect a sister to give her brother when she found him annoying. The third boy seemed to stand apart from his siblings as well as the rest of the group. And there was such pain and inner turmoil conveyed in his eyes.

"Who is he?" Bane asked pointing at the boy who seemed to stand alone.

"Jeremiah, along with the rest of the calvary," Peter replied.

"Why isn't he standing with the others?"

"Because he's Jeremiah," Peter said simply. "I started this two days ago. I didn't know why I was drawing them until now. How am I going to face them Bane, after doing what I've done. I have become then one man I swore I would never become."

"You had no choice Pete. Parker manipulated you, used you to his own advantages," Bane told the boy.

"But I ignored the voices and the visions that were warning me what Fa- Parker had done to me!" Peter yelled. "My sister was shot because of me. I-I allowed for the Triumvirate to fund the New Centre. I got the money to find surrogate mothers to-to cl-clone...oh God... because of me they nearly cloned my brothers and sisters." Tears were falling down Peter's face. The boy was horrified at what he had done in the past month as John Sebastian Parker.

Bane sat down next to Peter, unsure as to what to do Bane patted Peter on the shoulder. "It's okay Peter, that wasn't you. Your family knows that and they aren't going to blame you for what happened."

"My eldest brother and sister are parents because of me. You just can't go forgiving shit like that. Stuff like that is unforgivable. I can say as sorry as much as like, I can do penance as much as I want but no matter what I won't be forgiven. Jer hasn't forgiven Bobby for what he did. How are they going to forgive me for what I did?"

"Alex already has," Bane said softly. "She has never blamed you for what has happened. She knows that you aren't responsible for the babies or Shadow her getting shot, Kaine posing as you or even Jack being sick."

Peter's head shot up. "What are you talking about? Who is Kaine and what do you mean Jack is sick?" Peter's memories of his old life were still fuzzy but he know who Jack was and just how much he loved his baby brother.

Bane sighed realizing that Peter had no idea of what had occurred back in Charlottesville after he had been taken. Bane quickly explained everything Alex had told him over the past day.

"I-I've been cloned," Peter said in shock looking up at Bane.

"Yeah. Parker, he...he had you cloned three times. The youngest Seth died when he was little. Benny is the second oldest he was here with Alex but left with Jeremiah and the others. The oldest is he pretended that he was you, made your whole family believe that he was you. Kaine also poisoned Jack under your father's orders. He's dying Peter," Bane said gently.

"I...He never told me that he had was going to try and hurt Jason or Jack. Do...do the other's know what's wrong with him?" Peter stuttered.

"No. It's up to us though to find out ," Bane told Peter. "But first we must find Alex. We can't let Raines hurt her. I can't lo-...I mean she's our connection to your family," Bane stumbled over his slip. Yet Peter caught Bane's slip and a small grin crossed features.

"You're in love with my sister," Peter stated.

"N-no I'm not. I just promised her I'd keep her safe from Raines and Cox," Bane replied.

"You're lying Bane. You're smitten with my sister. I've been watching the two of you over the past thirty six hours. You've become rather close, and Katie well...she just doesn't trust anyone," Peter told Bane.

"What did you call Alex?"

"I called her...Katie," Peter looked up at Bane and both boy's realized that more of Peter's memories were returning. "We call Alex, Katie all the time. Dad, Will and Uncle Sam call her Katie-girl and Momma calls her Katie-did. We call Jacob, Jake or Roland 'cause Roland was the leader in Stephen King's Dark Tower series and Jake is the leader of all the Files."

"Michelle doesn't go by Michelle. It was Sam who named her, but Uncle Lex wanted for Uncle Sam to call her Maddie for short when she's not Maddie she's Maddox. Aaron-Daniel only goes by Aaron but there was a time he went by Danny 'cause he was going through an identity crisis. Which is weird considering the fact that it scars the shit out of him, Andy and Katie to be different. Only other time Air is called Danny is when bad shit is going down," Peter said talking quickly he was excited at the fact that his memories were coming back. Bane smiled at Peter's excitement.

"You're memories are coming back," Bane stated.

"Yeah. But I still have my memories as John though. It's confusing. But that doesn't matter we need to go and see the chairman now," Peter said placing his sketch pad on the bed next to him. He got up and Bane followed the boy to the Chairman's room.

* * *

Up Next: Alex's actions in defending herself have effects on not just Aaron, Andros, Mike, Maddie but a few other's as well. And Alex finds out just what Cox and Raines want with her.

* * *

Please Review 


	75. INTERROGATION

CHAPTER 74

INTERROGATION

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_9:51am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Aaron, Andros, Mike, Maddie, Jeremiah, Lissa, and Greg slid out of their chairs in a dead faint.

"Jesus," Marc gasped and ran over to the seven unconscious Black Files. He was followed by the rest of his group. Jake reached out and touched Aaron's arm but quickly drew his hand back as though he had been burned.

"Toby go get Will and the others," Jake ordered Tobias. Tobias nodded his head and left without argument as Jake and the others tried to wake the younger Files without touching them. Tobias returned moments later Will, Alley, Jen, Jarod, Morgan, Lex, Julia and Sam in tow.

"What's going on?" Jarod asked Jake.

"They just fainted," Jake answered as Sam bent down to brush Lissa's hair out of her face. "Don't," Jake warned. "She's hot. They all are." Jen's eyebrows shot up realizing what Jake was saying.

"We need ice and lots of it. Marc, Cassie, Terra and Tobias go and run me five tubs of ice cold water. Get Amy and the boys to help if need be," The four Black Files set off quickly not waiting for an expiation from Jen.

"Jen what's going on?" Morgan asked her sister-in-law.

"Alex," Will lifting Mike into his arms. Alley doing the same with Maddie. He and Alley were the only ones who were capable of touching the unconscious children thanks to their pyrokinesis. "Katie went full out, encased her whole body in flames, while they were all connected to her. It drained all of them. Alex, Air and Andy are okay because their bodies were meant for this. They can take the heat. Jer, Lis and Greg maybe okay as well because they are borrowers. But Mike and Maddie..." Will trailed off as he and Alley carried Mike and Maddie to the waiting tubs. The two files were striped down to their under garments and placed in the cold water.

Will and Alley then ran back to gather Greg and Lissa. Despite the heat radiating from Jeremiah, Sam carried his son to the bathroom, submerging Jeremiah in the water. Aaron, and Andros were the last to be placed in tubs of water.

"Are they going to be okay?" Keegan asked in his refined English accent. He, Jack, Amy and Jason were stationed out in the hallway next to Adam, Allen and Benny.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, lad," Allen said to his fellow Englishman.

"They're strong. Just like Alex," Benny reassured the four younger children.

"Come on you four lets go check on AJ and Matty," Adam said he, Allen and Benny leading Amy and the boys to Will, Jamie, Alley and Jeff's room.

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_10:43am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

The seven children began to wake thirty minutes later. They found themselves in the Black Files bathroom. The room was equipped with fourteen claw footed bathtubs six on one side eight on the other side. There was a divider that was able to separate six of the bathtubs from the other eight in order to give the girls privacy from the boys and vise versa while they were showering. In the center of the room were seven sinks the formed a circle. If one said that the sinks resembled the sinks from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secretes they'd be correct. The Black Files had made the sinks themselves, modeling them after the bathroom sinks in Harry Potter.

Aaron groaned realizing two things. He was wearing nothing but his briefs and was submerged in ice cold water.

"Where are we?" Greg asked groggily from across the room as he sat up, sloshing around the water in his tub.

"In the bathroom baby," Jen said walking over to her son a towel in hand. Aaron looked up to see Will approaching him a towel in hand.

"Hey little bro how are you feeling?" Will asked as he knelt next to Aaron.

"Like Katie's in trouble," Aaron replied. He tried to get to his feet only to stumble, he would have fallen and hit his head on the rim of the tub had Will not caught him.

"Careful, Danny," Will said softly. Aaron was vaguely aware that something was wrong if Will was calling him Danny. Aaron was only Danny when he was sick, hurt, or something very bad had occurred. But his attention was focused on something else entirely for Aaron to be fully aware of what Will had called him.

"C-cold," Aaron said teeth chattering.

"I know, we had to get your core temperature down," Will apologized as he helped a very wet and very cold Aaron out of the tub. Will wrapped a large, fluffy towel over Aaron's narrow frame and helped his brother dry off. Once Aaron was situated, Greg and Maddie were sitting on either side of him, they too were wrapped in towels, Will set off help Andros.

With the children out of the tubs, hot showers were soon running and the divider was drawn giving Lissa and Maddie privacy to shower.

"Will, what happened to us?" Lissa asked, she and the others had been dressed in warm dry clothes and were back in the Black Files room. Amy was sitting on Lissa's lap, Lissa's arms firmly wrapped around her baby sister. She knew Amy and the younger boys had been frightened by what had happened, Lissa had been as well.

"You all were connected to Alex when she went full out with her PK. She should have been too weak to do so but she was linked to the seven of you she was able to draw upon your energy," Will explained.

"We weren't borrowing Air, Andy, and Alex's bond," Jeremiah stated. Jake and Will's eyes met realizing the impact of Jeremiah's words.

"It could be the cause," Jake said looking at Will.

"They are more directly related to Katie and the boy's than Mikey and Maddox are," Will muttered.

"In a word...'huh'?" Greg said confusion etched on his face.

"Jake and I believe that because you and Lissa and Jer borrowed Air, Andy and Alex's bond, it awakened the natural bond that already existed between the six of you," Will answered.

"I don't give a damn about our bond," Aaron said harshly. "I just want to know what caused Alex to go full blast with her PK."

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_4:43pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Alex awoke her hands cuffed to the table before her, her ankles chained to the legs of a metal chair. She winced in pain realizing the full repercussions of what she had done. She had gone full blaze with her powers resulting in her body being encased in flames. Her clothes had been burned off as had her stitches.

Raines had actually done Alex the favor of giving her new stitches as well as new clothing. Not that Alex was extremely appreciative of her new clothes. Granted she wasn't wearing the standard Centre uniform of a grey shapeless tunic and pants, but she was still wearing Centre clothing. A black long sleeve shirt and grey and black camouflage pants, over her heart was a gold emblem embroidered on her shirt. The emblem was composed of fifteen gold stars forming a circle in the center of the circle were the words 'Black File S-263.'

'S-2' stood for the fact that Alex and the other Files were the next prodigy generation after Phoenix. The six meant that Alex was in the six Black Files group and the three meant that she was the third born in the sixth group. There had never been a combination of letters and numbers Alex hated more.

Alex frowned at her attire, she knew it was just Raines and Cox's way of trying to break her. Turning her attention away from her clothing, she began to study her surroundings. Aside from her metal chair and the metal table there was another chair across from her and a naked lightbulb dangling above her. And of course there was the camera in the corner of the room. All in all it was a standard Centre cell.

Alex was brought out of her thoughts as she winced in pain from her gunshot wounds. It would seem that though Raines had patched her and clothed her he did not deem it necessary to give her a pain killer or two. But no matter, Alex liked being able to think clearly. Muddled thoughts would not help her out smart Raines and the others. Alex pushed the pain back, she had been trained to do so since she was a small girl.

The door to Alex's cell opened and the girl looked up to see Cox and Raines enter her cell. It didn't go unnoticed by Alex that Raines's wheelchair squeaked. A grin crossed the girl's face.

"I've got to ask Raines. Did you alter your wheelchair so it would squeak?" Alex asked coyly.

"Good, Alexandra you're awake," Cox purred sitting across from Alex.

"You have a gift for stating the obvious," Alex retorted.

"It has recently come to my attention that you possess a bit of knowledge we wish to obtain,"Cox said ignoring Alex's comment.

"Well you always were a bit slow on the uptake," Alex smirked. A vein in Cox's temple twitched and Alex knew she was pushing all the right buttons. "So tell me what it is you wish to know." Alex said, no intentions what so ever of giving Cox anything.

"Where are the children. And I'm not referring to Gabriel, Zane, and Keegan but Amy, Logan, Katherine, Katrina, Kaleb, and Shane?" Cox questioned. Alex's heart leapt into her throat, but she did not allow for her fear to show. It never occurred to her that though the Centre knew of Jason and Jack that they would know about Alex's younger cousins. Her younger, powerful cousins.

"I have no idea where they are. Hell for all I know they've been moved since I've been here," Alex lied smoothly.

"She's...lying," Raines wheezed.

"Yeah...but it was fun, and guess what bitch. I'm not tellin' you jack. You're never going to get your sodding hands on my cousins. 'Cause you might be powerful, but in the real world, you're an idiot." Alex said in a cockney accent, a grin on her face. Her grin then faded. "I guess it would have been funnier if you fellas ever watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Eh, oh well I tried."

"You're humor won't protect you Alexandra. We will be told the location of the children," Cox told Alex not fazed at all by her lightheartedness of the situation.

"I'll die before I tell you where my cousins are," Alex stated.

"We...aren't going...to kill...you," Raines said laboriously.

"But we will cause you a great deal of pain," Cox continued. "Tell me Alexandra do you know what the five basic forms of torture are?"

"Yeah I saw that episode of Angel. They are as followed; blunt, sharp, hot, cold and loud. Your point?"

"If you don't tell me where the children are you will slowly experience every basic from of torture as well as the few lesser known forms of torture," Cox threatened.

"I won't tell you anything," Alex said between gritted teeth.

"Once I'm through with you Alexandra you'll want to tell me everything. Every sordid detail of your past. Your hopes, your dreams, your regrets...everything."

"You want to know my hopes, dreams and regrets I'll tell them to you right now. I hope that you will die a slow painful death. And I dream that once you and the rest of your kind are truly dead I can have the whole white picket fence deal. You know the two and a half kids and a minivan. But like I said I dream because I know that will never happen for me. My only regret is that I won't be able to do everything you ever did to me directly or indirectly," Alex hissed.

"I won't be able to take away your hopes and dreams, I won't be able to destroy you childhood haunt your nightmares. But I promise you my face will be the last one you see as you look up dying in your own pool of blood."

Cox frowned, this was not going as easy as he hoped. He thought that he had broken the girl earlier but now it appeared that she had found a new source of inner strength. Cox didn't realize that Alex could care less what happened to herself, all that truly mattered to her was the safety of her family. And Alex was willing to take on whatever pain was necessary to protect those that she loved.

"I wanted to do this the easy way Alexandra. But you have just proven to me that you are going to make this difficult," Cox frowned. From his inside breast pocket of his jacket Cox brought out a letter opener.

"You will have one chance to tell me what I want to know, once chance to tell me where the children are before I plunge this through your hand," Cox threatened.

"Go to hell," Alex said and spat in Cox's face. Cox wiped away Alex's spit with his handkerchief. Five seconds latter Alex let out a blood curling scream that was heard throughout the New Centre.

* * *

Up Next: Peter questions the chairman. Aaron and the other's fell more of Alex's pain. And Bane introduces Peter to a few people.

* * *

Please Review 


	76. GRAVITY OF THE SITUATION

CHAPTER 75

GRAVITY OF THE SITUATION

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_4:45pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Peter didn't bother to knock when he entered the chairman's room. Bane was right behind the boy, not for physical backup but for emotional back up. The old man was stationed at his desk and appeared to be review a few papers.

"Hello Father," Peter said cooly sitting across from Parker.

"John what a..." Parker faltered as he looked up and saw Peter's attire."C-cain?" Parker asked questioningly taking in Peter's black long sleeve shirt, jeans, and spiked hair shocked the chairman .

"No Father, it's me John although I do prefer my real name...Peter," Peter said with an air of calmness. Parker's jaw dropped. "Why Father you seemed shocked. You honestly didn't think that this charade of yours would last forever did you?"

"John I have no idea what you're..."

"Don't lie to me!" Peter yelled. "I know what you did to me. To my family, the people who truly love me. You used me to hurt them."

"I did it all for you John," Parker replied.

"Liar! You did it for yourself. You wanted to see your empire in existence on last time before you died. You didn't want to die a failure," Peter sneered and before Bane realized what was going on Peter had pulled a gun from out of no where and had it trained at Parker.

"You are going to tell me everything. I want to know where my sister is. And what you had that twisted bastard Kaine gave Jack. Believe me if you don't tell me what I want, I will kill you," Peter threatened. The old man may have been dying but the aspect of death still frightened him.

"I-I'll tell you," Parker stuttered wondering how his perfect plan had failed. Wondering where how everything managed to go wrong. "The girl is with Raines and Cox on SL-19. They plan on using her DNA to restart Shadow. They then are going to harvest her ova, but before that they plan on extracting the knowledge of where the rest of the Russell children are being hidden. As for the boy, Gabriel. Cox devised the drug. It forces the boys to develop a fever, slowly the fever goes away but it then comes back stronger than before. The process repeats over and over until the boy dies."

"How do we cure it?" Peter asked horrified at what had been done to his baby brother. Parker looked at Peter bewildered.

"There is no cure, not a medical one. The cure lies in his brother. Cox said that the boy's twin is the only one who can cure his brother," Parker answered.

"He's lying. How can a six year old boy be the answer for a cure?" Bane spoke for the first time.

"He's not lying," Peter said softly.

"How do you know?" Bane asked.

"The voices are telling me that Jace is the only one who can help Jack," Peter said shaking his head in disbelief. "Tell me what did Cox mean by saying that, the cure lies in Jason."

"I don't know," Parker replied. Peter sensed that Parker was telling the truth. "I'll be posting my own sweepers outside of your room. If you try to leave you will be killed. I'm in charge now, your rein is over. Congratulations _Father_, I've just accepted my role as chairman of the Centre."

"Bane, let's go," Peter ordered. Bane followed Peter out of the room, locking the door behind them.

"Now what?" Bane asked Peter.

"I need you to gather at least a dozen sweepers that are loyal to me not my Fa- Parker. People we can trust. Think it will be tough?"

"Depends. Do they have to be sweepers?" Bane replied.

"I just need strong men and women that can hold their own. I may have placed myself in charge but Raines, Cox and Parker have more power here than I do," Peter said.

"There are three other guys in my group they were transferred from Blue Cove to England with me right before the Centre was brought down. I know a couple of younger sweepers who are just starting to realize what they have gotten themselves into and would do anything to get out. And there is a telekinetic on SL-5 and a telepath on SL-11 who would be willing to help out as well."

"Why would they want to help me?" Peter questioned, he was all to aware of what he had done as John and could not imagine just why Centre subjects would want to help him after the pain he had put them through.

"They know who you truly are. They're two of the very few that actually do," Bane answered.

"Then lets round them up. It's not quite the numbers I was looking for but three of your guys are equal to about nine normal sweepers," Peter commented. "We then, need to contact my family and find out just what they have planned. After that we find Alex."

"I just hope that she can hold out that long," Bane whispered.

"Don't worry. I know Katie she's tougher than she looks."

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_10:45am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

They weren't as connected with Alex as they normally were. But it didn't stop the seven children from feeling Alex's pain as Cox rammed the letter opener through her left hand. It was no where near the amount of pain Alex had felt. To Aaron, Andros and the other five Files that were connected to Alex they felt her pain as though they had suffered a eighth of an inch cut across the back of their hand.

And though they didn't feel Alex's pain to the full extent they all heard her scream. So did another little boy. Keegan suddenly burst into tears at the same time Alex screamed. Mike and Maddie were too paralyzed out of shock to comfort their little brother. Concerned for Keegan Amy rushed over to her cousin and wrapped her arms around him not knowing what else to do.

Keegan's cries brought nearly everyone to the Black Files room. Greg and Jeremiah had their arms wrapped around Lissa. Mike was cradling Maddie. Aaron and Andros were looking down at the floor crying silently. Jake had a hand on either of the boy's shoulders trying to comfort them while the rest of the older Black Files were trying to do the same with Amy, Jason, Jack and Keegan.

"What's going on?" Alley asked she was holding AJ in her arms.

"Alex," Aaron whispered hoarsely.

"Is she okay?" Jarod asked frightened for his youngest daughter.

"They hurt her Dad. He jammed a letter opened through her hand," Andros cried. Morgan gasped, moving on autopilot she walked over to her sons pulling them into her arms.

Will's face was ashen. The only thought going through his mind was that it was his fault. Had he believed Alex she never would have been captured, she never would have been shot, she never would have been hurt.

He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt Jamie's arms around him, little Matty between them. Will buried his face in Jamie's hair, not wanting to face the gravity of the situation. He knew that his baby sister was strong, but Will didn't know just how much she could take before Alex gave in. And she had already been though so much in just two days. What Will wouldn't give to just turn back the clock.

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_5:11pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

It had taken Bane nearly thirty minutes to gather the hand picked crew that Peter would use to overthrow the Centre. Peter was smarter than Parker in the respect that Peter understood that when Parker died the New Centre would be thrown in to anarchy. There were too many subdivisions of the Centre, too many people that were loyal to their own greed. When Parker died Peter knew that a few of the groups would come together and try and overthrow him. But Peter was not going to allow for it to happen. If everything went his way the Centre would be nothing more than a bad dream by week's end.

The group was gathered in a sim lab on the first sub level. Peter was sitting on the table surveying the ten recruits, Bane stood to Peter's right. With just one look at the ten people Bane had selected John knew that there would be problems. There were five young sweepers standing side by side in an at ease military posture. Three of the sweepers were men the other two women. The youngest, a girl by the name of Minna was just eighteen. The other sweepers were Derek, Inara, Jiro, and Jiro's brother Akio.

Jiro and Akio were from Kyoto their parents had been killed when the boys were in their preteens. They were taken in by the Yakuza and trained. The brothers were then sold to the Centre for their skills. Derek -the oldest of the five sweepers- had no idea what he had gotten himself into five years ago when the ground work for the New Centre had begun. He had been contacted by Richard Parker himself when Derek had done a stint in Rikers for armed robbery. Derek soon discovered that robbery was one thing, the stuff the Centre was doing was something completely different.

Inara's parents had worked for the old Centre. When word got around that the New Centre had been formed Inara went to work for them in hopes she could makeup for the sins her parents had committed. She had been quite innocent in the ways of the Centre back then.

Minna was the oldest of six, her parents had been killed in the devil's storm when she was eleven. Her aunt and Uncle had helped she and her siblings over the past seven years. But when she learned of the money the Centre was offering, Minna couldn't pass up the offer.

Ten feet away from the sweepers stood three teens. They were none surprisingly triplets. Like Bane they were part of project Midas, all three had the characteristics golden eyes of the Midas assassins. Ajax, Achilles, and Ares had short black hair, tan skin, chiseled features, and stood at six feet even. They were a few months older than Bane but Peter got the distinct feeling that the triplets answered to Bane. For some reason the triplets reminded Peter of someone but the boy could not put a finger on it.

And last were Airell a telepath and Merlin a telekinetic. The last two stood far off from the other eight, glancing between Peter, Bane and the sweepers. Airell and Merlin were young but still four to five years older than Peter.

Peter sighed inwardly, he knew that it would be tough for the ten people Bane had brought to get along or even trust one another. Merlin, Airell, Ajax and his brothers were naturally leery of the five sweepers and held a lot of anger towards them. And the majority of them either hated or feared what Peter represented.

But all of that would need to be placed aside. It was time for the Centre to be completely destroyed, and with his family and the ten people who stood before him, Peter would accomplish his goal.

"So...who here wants to help me bring down the Centre?" Peter addressed the group a grin on his face. A silence filled the room as the ten people glanced around at each other trying to figure out if this was some sort of simulation. Except for Airell, who was looking at Peter a coy smile on her face.

"Hello Peter," Airell said to the boy. "I must say I am glad to hear that you have finally realized the truth."

"I just needed a little guidance from my sister...and my mother," Peter replied, he wasn't surprised that she had read his mind. Peter's memories of his true life informed him that he was use to having the random family member take a tour of his brain.

"Airell why did you address him as Peter?" Merlin asked the girl next to him.

"Because he's no longer John, Merlin. Can't you look at him and see the difference? He's not the same boy," Airell stated.

"Bane what in the hell is this?" Ares asked, in no mood for games.

"It's what it looks like Ares, an end to all of this. Peter wants to bring down the Centre for once and all," Bane answered.

"People tried that once it didn't work, remember. That's why were all here," Ajax snapped.

"So you're just going to give up because something did work once? Not everything, every plan is perfect. People make mistakes and things don't go as planed. My family screwed up, we didn't look far enough or dig deep enough when we brought down the Centre the first time. But now we can fix all that. I know everything that there is to know about the Centre. We can stop this for good," Peter spoke as he paced in front of the group.

"Is that right _Master Parker_," Jiro sneered, his Japanese accent quite obvious.

"My name is Peter. Don't call me Master Parker, or John, or John Parker. I was never a Parker," Peter said calmly, getting angry would only make matters worse.

"Oh so you aren't the same little shit who strutted around this building the past month?" Derek asked.

"No I'm not," Peter said simply. "You lot have no idea who I am. How ever I am about to inform. After that we can have a round of introductions. And then I would like an answer to my first question."

* * *

Please Review

* * *

Up Next: Pete tries to pull his team together. Melissa and Greg finally come to understand just who different their life at the Centre was from Alex's. And Adam gets a phone call. 


	77. KINDRED SPRITS

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. I just got a job and have been working 10 hours a day. Not to mention the Holiday's have been keeping me busy. But hey I got a new chapter up in time for Christmas. Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 76

KINDRED SPIRITS

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_5:11pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

The room where Peter, Bane and the recruits were gathered was still divided. The sweepers stood off to one side, and the Centre subjects to the other side, between them were Peter and Bane. "You lot can move closer together. I mean none of you bit...Do you?" Peter meant for his question to be taken as a joke but it was not viewed as so.

"That one bites," Derek said pointing at Achilles.

"Only when some dumb ass sweeper thinks that he's better than me," Achilles snapped.

"I am better than you, freak," Derek shot back.

"Enough!" Peter commanded, his voice so commanding that everyone had to do a double take to clarify that it was Peter who had actually spoken. "Look I don't have time for this. Raines and Cox have my sister. They'll kill her because Katie won't give them what ever it is they want. I need your help to save her," Peter begged.

"Why," Ajax asked. "Would we want to help a Parker?"

"Alex isn't a Parker, Ajax. She's a Russell, a Black File, and thus one of us," Airell said meeting Ajax's eyes. Ajax, Achilles, and Ares exchanged looks of surprise -and was that worry as well?- Bane had the distinct feeling that the looks shared had a deeper meaning

"A Black File, here? Why in the hell would one of them come here?" Ares questioned.

"Because of me," Peter answered softly. "Alex came here because of me." Peter than began his tale starting with his, Jason, and Jack's abduction and ending with the reason the twelve of them had gathered in the sim lab. His memories of his life as Peter and the fact surrounding just what led Alex to come to the Centre were a still a bit fuzzy to the boy, so Bane helped fill in the gaps where he could.

"I realize that I am asking you a lot, just by asking the ten of you to trust each other and myself as well. But I need your help I can't do this alone..."

"Yet even with out us you'd still attempt to rescue your sister,"Airell stated.

"Yes I would, she gave up everything to save me," Peter replied.

"And you love her," Airell said.

"Of course I do," Peter told her.

"Not you...Bane," Airell smirked looking over at the young sweeper.

"Should have known Bane had an ulterior motive," Ajax frowned.

"Shut up, Ajax," Bane ordered. "My feelings towards Alex don't matter. What matters is getting her out and bring this place to an end."

"So who's in?" Peter asked.

"We are," Merlin spoke for himself and Airell.

"We'll do it for you Bane,"Ares said.

"And for her she's one of us," Achilles said softly looking at his brothers, who nodded in agreement. Peter wondered if Achilles words had another meaning besides the fact that Alex was a Centre project.

"Works for me," Peter commented. "And you five? Where do you stand?" Peter addressed the sweepers. "You want to be here about as much as the rest of us. And I believe that the five of you have come to realize that you are just as much prisoners of this place as the rest of us."

"In case you haven't noticed we're the ones carrying the guns," Akio said offended by Peter's words.

"Merlin," Airell whispered. With the wave of his hand Merlin telekinetically removed the weapons from the sweeper's holsters.

"Now we're all on the same level," Peter grinned.

"How are we to defend ourselves?" Minna asked looking over at Ares, Achilles, Ajax, Merlin and Airell.

"You have no need to fear each other. Don't you see, the twelve of us are all the same side of a coin. None of you want to be in this hell hole. Jiro you and Akio were taken from your home and sold into servitude by the Yakuza. Your story bares little difference from Bane's. All of us to a degree have been used by the Centre. Let me ask you all something. Aren't you tired?"

"I am," Inara spoke up. It was the first time she had talked since entering the room. "I just wanted to atone for my parents' sins. I didn't want to become them." Peter hopped off from his perch on the sim lab table and approached Inara.

"I know the feeling. I don't think that there is a one of us who stand in this room who can say that we are not ashamed by what the Centre has forced us to do. That shame will stay with us for the rest of our lives. But we can make it so no one else has to endure what we have," Peter told Inara.

"I'll help you," Inara told the boy she then crossed the room to stand next to Airell. Peter looked up at the other four sweepers. Slowly they crossed the room to join the others. Peter looked over his team and nodded.

"Bane help them get aquatinted. I need to make a phone call," Peter ordered.

"Yes sir," Bane replied and approached the group.

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_11:11am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Nearly everyone was crowded in the Black Files room after what had happened earlier. The adults were all hovering over Aaron, Andros, Mike, Maddie, Keegan, Jeremiah, Greg and Lissa. Jake understood their concern but he needed for them to leave.

"Aunt Morgan," Jake called out to his aunt. Morgan looked down at Jake.

"What is it Jake?" Morgan asked the boy.

"Let me take care of this, please. You and Uncle Jarod and everyone else take Amy and the boys downstairs they need you more so. Keegan more than likely knows exactly what happened and that means Jason and Jack have read it off of him. Take your baby boys and let them know that their sister is going to be alright," Jake said. Morgan was torn between staying with her eldest and youngest set of sons but knew that Jake could take care of Aaron and Andros. Jason and Jack needed their parents more so.

Morgan kissed Aaron and Andros on the crown of their heads. "Danny, Andy," Morgan whispered to her boys. "I'll be downstairs with everyone else okay. If you need anything that's where your father and I will be."

"Yes Momma," the boy's whispered and Morgan stood up and went to pull Jack into her arms.

"Hey their baby boy. You okay?" Morgan asked her son.

"Want Katie," Jake muttered burring his face into his mother's neck.

"We all do baby, we all do," Morgan said as she tried to ignore the fact that Jack felt hotter than he had earlier that morning. She along with everyone else that wasn't a Black File left the room so that Jake could take care of his brothers and sisters.

"Hey Danny. Hey Andy," Jake said softly as he crouched in front of the younger teens. Aaron and Andros looked up and met Jake's grey eyes. "You two know I love you right?" The brothers nodded their heads. "Then know that my words have no malice behind them, that I'm not trying hurt either of you in anyway, or impose on your grief when I say this. But you two need to let this go. Katie wouldn't want for either of you to focus in what's happening to her. She doesn't have that amount of time and neither do we. Understand?" Jake asked.

"We're scared Jake," Andros admitted. He sounded so small and so defenseless that Jake had a flashback of when the five youngest Black Files had been in a coma for two weeks. And just like then all Jake wanted to do was shield his younger brothers, but he couldn't. There was no way Jake could save Alex, and Peter if he was trying to shield the rest of his group from the harshness of the world.

"I know you're scared baby brother, we all are," Jake told Andros. "But I need for you to push that away for now. We do Alex and Peter no good by being scared, they are depending on us. Are you two with me?"

The younger Black Files closed their eyes and nodded their heads as tears flowed down their cheeks. Jake smiled sadly forcing back his own tears that threatened to well in his eyes. He knew that Aaron and Andros would push away their guilt, grief, worry and pain for the sake of Alex and Peter. Yet Jake wished that the boys didn't have to.

"So where do we stand with getting Bobby out?" Jake questioned the boys. He was testing them to see if they were focused on the mission at hand. It was a stab in the heart to see the brothers blue eyes grow cold and calculating as their Centre training took over and the boy's let go of their emotions.

"We're ready," Aaron told Jake. "The prison bus leaves Sussex Correctional Institute at exactly seven a.m.. Roadblocks will be in place forcing the bus to detour through Blue Cove and down along the county side. There in that secluded area we will all be waiting. Andy and I will shoot out the tires. Jer, Lissa, and Greg take out the guards."

"From there you and Rach will get Bobby out of the prison van and into our van," Andros concluded.

"And is everything ready to go?" Jake asked.

"Yes," The boys answered.

"Good now why don't you two, Mikey and Maddox go and put everything in the van. Then I want you all to go and check on the little ones. After that see about getting a bit of rest, Alex is still weak and by consequence the two of you aren't at your full strength," Jake suggested. Neither of the four children argued as they left the room and descended down the stairs.

With Aaron, Andros, Mike and Maddie taken care of, Jake turned his attentions to Jeremiah, Greg, and Melissa. "How are you three doing?" Jake asked them. It was obvious that the three were quite shaken -maybe even more so than Aaron and Andros- by what had occurred. Granted Jeremiah, Greg, and Melissa had always been connected to one another, but unlike Mike and Maddie the eldest triplets had never shared a bond out side of each other.

"Was this how it was for her back at the Centre?" Lissa asked Jake. Jake did not need to ask what Lissa was referring to. And never before had there been a moment where Jake wanted to lie as much as he did then. But he couldn't. Lissa nor Greg had ever been beaten to the extent that Alex or even Jeremiah had been. In respects to cruelty shown to the Black Files Alex and Lissa had been two extremes.

"Jake," Lissa prompted wanting her answer. Jake wanted so badly not to answer, but he would not be like the people at the Centre and lie to the ones he held dear.

"Yeah Lis, this was how it was for her," Jake answered.

"How'd she last Jake? Katie was nothing more than a baby when they started hurting her. How can one person stand that much pain?" Greg asked. He had never attempted to simulate what Alex had undergone at the Centre, had no desire to experience such pain.

"Katie had us to protect her and keep her sane," Jeremiah spoke up, answering his brother's question. "It's how we all survived. Alex was no exception."

"I understand now why you and Alex are so close," Lissa said looking at Jeremiah. "You two were forced to go through so much."

"Yeah. We're kindred spirits, Katie and me," Jeremiah said softly.

* * *

The family had gathered in the living room. They had been talking about Alex when the phone ranged, interrupting the conversation. Adam was the closest to the phone thus the one who answered it.

"Russell residence, this is Adam speaking. How may I help you?" Adam asked.

"A-Ad," came a shaky voice. Adam's jaw dropped he knew that voice better than anyone. For seven years he had shared his room with the owner of that voice. And for seven years the two of them had been best friends, inseparable, joined at the hip, how ever you wish to describe them.

"Adam a-are you there?" The voice asked bringing Adam out of his shock.

"Pete, is that you?"

* * *

Up Next: Peter calls home to up date his family on the on goings at the Centre. And Jake and Cassie reveal that they had close ties to two of the members of Peter's team.

* * *

Spread some Holiday chear and drop a line or two, it's the best Christmas gift you could give me 


	78. EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE OKAY

CHAPTER 77

EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE OKAY

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_11:45am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"Pete, is that you?" Adam asked stunned. Everyone in the living room looked at Adam in shock.

"It's good to hear your voice Adam," Peter told his cousin. Adam could hear the nervousness in Peter's voice. Adam was nervous himself. He wanted for the person on the other end of the phone to truly be his cousin Peter, yet Adam could not just trust whomever was calling.

"How," Adam asked. "do I know you aren't John and this isn't some trick? How do I know I can trust you?"

"Cause bro, John Parker wouldn't know that when you and I were five, we played hide and go seek and I locked you in Jake's trunk and forgot. Everyone was so scared thinking that someone took you. Luckily I remembered where you were and went to get you out before anyone found out what I did. Funny thing was you ended up falling asleep. You never told anyone what I did though, but you did get even and locked me in the pantry," Peter replied.

Adam closed his eyes. No one other than Peter and Adam knew that story, not even Jake or Will and those two knew nearly everything that went on in the house. It had to truly be Pete, how could it not be.

"One last question. What did we talk about that night?" Adam asked. If he was truly talking to Peter than Peter would know which night Adam was referring to.

"We talked about our Dads," Peter answered know that Adam was referring to the first night the boys met. "I asked you about your Dad -Eddie- first. Then you asked me about my Dad and I got quiet. You became worried think that you had offended me but you didn't. It was just hard for me to talk about it. I told you how I had two Dads, Jarod and Mr. Parker. You then asked me what my real Dad was like and without hesitation, I told you about my Dad, Jarod."

"He's my real Dad, Adam, I know that. I may not be to certain who I am at the moment but I know that my real Dad loves me. For seven years he raised me and loved me not caring that biologically I was someone else's son," Peter's voice cracked with emotion.

"Birds of a feather," Adam mumbled. Both boys had always had father issues.

"You believe me then?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, Pete I believe ya," Adam replied. "How Pete? Jeremiah, Allen and everyone said that you weren't you. But now you are?"

"Put me on speaker phone Ad, and I'll explain everything," Peter promised. Adam did as Peter bayed.

"You're on Pete," Adam told the younger boy.

"Hi," Peter called out to the people in the room.

"Peter," Morgan whispered.

"Yeah, Momma it's me," Peter said. Adam nodded his head reassuring his aunt that she was indeed speaking to her son.

"Peter how is this possible?" Jarod asked.

"All you all need to know right now is that I more or less got my memories back. They're still a bit fuzzy around the edges, and yeah... I sometimes get my true memories and fake ones confused. But I can't go into any further detail right now because Katie's in trouble and she needs us."

"We know," Andros spoke.

"How did you all find out Cox and Raines got Alex.? They haven't had her for that long," Peter stated.

"Katie went full blast with her pyrokinesis and it had a few repercussions here," Will said.

"Not to mention that bastard Cox ran a letter opener through Alex's hand," Aaron hissed. His anger was not directed towards Peter but Cox and Raines. Peter swore violently.

"I-is she okay?" Peter asked heart heavy with guilt.

"She's fine Tiger. You know Alex she's tough," Jake reassured Peter.

"This is all my fault. If only I had listened to my inner sense none of this would of happened."

"That's bull shit Peter, and you know it," Will snapped. "You had no control-"

"You're a father because of me William," Peter interrupted Will, leaving Will and the rest of the family speechless for a good while.

"Number one we don't have the time to be dealing with this. Number two it takes nine months for a baby to develop Tiger," Alley spoke breaking the silence. "Parker didn't even have you for two months."

"And what about Shadow?" Peter asked.

"You were four years old when I was born," a small boy with an English accent said.

"Hello Keegan," Peter said to the little boy. "How do you like being a Russell?"

"I'm a Anthony. But Amy say's that I'm still her, Jason, and Jack's brother," Keegan told Peter.

"Have you been keeping an eye on my brothers?"

"We keep an eye on each other," Keegan replied. Peter was about to say more but Keegan interrupted him. "It's not your fault, what happened to me, Jason, or Jack. That man used you just like he used us."

"You are wise beyond your years Keegan," Peter said.

"If I may," Allen spoke. Jarod nodded at the boy giving him permission to speak. "Peter how did you know who Keegan was?"

"Judging by your English accent I'm going to say you are Allen. And to answer your question Bane told me, and he knew because Alex told him nearly everything," Peter replied.

"I thought we all agreed that Alex has no time for pleasantries, us blaming ourselves, or us trying to deal with the rest of our personal shit," Greg said. Jake glanced over at the younger boy and was concerned by what he saw. Greg, who always had a care free air about him seemed to have hardened. Undergoing the same ordeals as Alex had changed Greg over the past few hours. Jake hated what he saw in Greg for it was the same thing Jake saw every time he looked in the mirror.

"Greg's right," Jake agreed. "Let's catch Pete up on the plan, see what he and his can do to help." Jake then gestured to Aaron and Andros. The boys quickly told Peter the plan on getting Bobby out.

"Can we trust him?" Peter asked referring to Bobby.

"Yes," Jeremiah answered.

"The question is no longer who are the people we can trust but how we are going to rescue the people we love," Benny said. Peter recognized Benny's voice to be similar to his own and it shocked him. Benny's voice may of held hints of a Scottish accent with Irish and American hues but Peter could still hear the similarities between his voice and Benny's.

"So it's true then," Peter said. Benny had no need to ask to what Peter meant.

"Yes it's true...big brother," Benny said hesitantly. Peter wanted to spend a longer time -or any time at all- talking to Benny, but knew that was no time for such matters.

"Later then," Peter told Benny, Benny understanding that Peter wanted to talk when there was time.

"Peter how divided are the factions inside of the Centre?" Jarod asked his son.

"Raines and Cox have a large number of supporters. But no where near as large a number compared to their era at the Old Centre," Peter answered.

"Give me a ball park figure," Jarod said.

"Two dozen that are completely loyal. Another dozen who's loyalty changes with the wind," Peter told his father. "Mr. Parker has about the same number loyal to him and I have not quite a dozen. I'm pretty sure I can get the support of Centre projects. There aren't many here who have fire in them but with the help of Bane, Airell and Merlin, who knows." Cassie and Jake's eyebrows shot up at this information, and the other Files gauged their reaction to Peter mentioning Airell and Merlin's names.

"Airell and Merlin are a good team, and very good at opening peoples' eyes to the truth," Jake commented, his thoughts someplace else entirely.

"Why does it not surprise me Jacob, that you know Airell and Merlin," Lex muttered dryly.

"How are we going to get into the Centre undetected and avoid a large number of Centre sweepers and cleaners?" Terra asked.

"You're forgetting that I am heir to the Centre. Or more precisely the new chairman, I wield a large amount of power here. I can dismiss a large number of the staff, making it simple enough for you all to walk right through the front doors," Peter said.

"Finally something that makes this a bit easier," Marc sighed.

"This will be far from easy, Marc," Sam told the boy.

"Gee I guess we know if Uncle Sam is a glass half empty kind of guy or not," Marc grumbled.

"On a different note, concerning Jack," Peter began, Jack sat up when he heard his name.

"What about me?" the little boy asked in a rare moment of speaking in front of his family.

"I asked Parker what he gave you. He said that it was a...a poison that...well it makes your temperature rise and then decrease. The process repeats over and over all the while your temperature gets higher with each cycle, until..." Peter trailed off.

"Until it kills me or a cure is found," Jack said stating the simple truth, his family wincing. Jack would not allow for the virus in his body to frighten him. He would get better, Will and the others promised that they wouldn't let anything happen to him again, and Jack believed his family. Besides Jack had to be strong for Amy, Jason, Keegan and the rest of the family.

"You shouldn't talk about dying like that Jacky," Peter whispered.

"I'm gonna be okay Pete," Jack told his brother and for a moment Peter truly believed his brother.

"Peter did you learn anything thing else about Jack's sickness?" Will asked.

"Parker said that the cure lies in Jason," Peter sighed. Jason looked at his twin shock on his face and fear. What if Jason did hold the cure but it wasn't found in time. Jason would blame himself for the rest of his life if his brother died. "What that means I don't know and neither does Parker. Cox was the one who designed the virus. Hopefully Bane will be able to beat the information out of Cox," Peter continued.

"Pete keep digging and see what else you can find on what Cox gave Gabriel," Morgan ordered gently.

"I will Momma. I have to go now and see what my troops are up to," Peter said regretfully.

"Be safe Tiger," Aaron, Andros, Will and Alley said at the same time.

"I've learned a few things over the past few hours, I'm a Russell and Parker. Both the Russell's and the Parker's face incredible odds and for the better or worse of other's around them, they always come out on top a majority of the time. I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Peter reassured his family.

"Pete, I'm scared," Jason whispered. Peter was thrown back into a memory

* * *

_Peter is roughly shoved into a dark cement and cinder block cell, his little brothers right behind them. Jason stumbles and falls to the ground in the process he gains a cut right above his right eye. Both Jason and his twin Jack yelp in pain. Thanks to the brothers' telepathic bond Jack also receives the same cut._

_Peter blindly reaches out for his brothers. His fingers flutter across the twins' cheeks, and the boys slightly recoil. "It's okay it's just me," Peter tells them. Jason and Jack let out a muffled sob and launch themselves into Peter's arms._

_Peter leads the boys to the corner of the room and helps them sit down. Jason and Jack lean into their big brother's sides, as tears fall down their faces. Peter pushes in the light button on his watch and a soft blue glow emits. He blinks as his eyes adjust to the light and then inspects his brothers. _

_Catching sight of their identical cuts, Peter uses the cuff of his shirt wipe away the blood threatening to seep in to the twins' eyes._

"_Ouch," Jack says softly, when Peter presses a little too hard._

"_Sorry Jacky," Peter apologizes. "It that better though?"_

"_Little," Jack replies as he and Jason snuggle up to Peter. Peter protectively wraps his arms around the little boys._

"_Pete, I'm scared," Jason whispers._

"_It's okay Jasa. Everything's gonna be okay," Pete tells his little brother._

"It's okay Jasa. Everything's gonna be okay," Peter promised Jason.

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_12:21pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Jake wouldn't lie to himself a part of him had given up hope that Airell and Merlin were alive. The dark haired siblings hadn't been found after the fall of the Centre, not even a single file on them was recovered. It was as though they had never existed. If not for his own memories, and a single photo taken from a DSA, Jake never would have believed that Airell or Merlin had ever been at the Centre.

Jake opened the trunk at the foot of his bed, and began to search for a photograph he hadn't touched in over two years. He found the black and white picture in hidden in the false bottom of the trunk in a manilla envelope.

There was nothing special about the photo really. In it sat an eight year old Jake, and an eight year old Airell smiling at each other. Though the picture was in black and white, Jake could vividly remember the colors of that day. Airell's hair was so dark it was nearly black, her eyes were somewhere between blue, green, and hazel, the color shifting with her mood. And despite the fact that Airell had never been out in the sun, the young girl had a naturally tanned complexion.

"Airi," Jake sighed, running a finger along her smiling figure. Jake had mourned her for seven years, to learn that she had been out there, locked away in Carthis.

Hearing footsteps approaching Jake, quickly replaced the picture back in it's file and put the file back in his trunk, just as Cassie entered the room.

"You didn't have to put her picture back because I was coming,"Cassie said.

"I-I what picture," Jake stuttered.

"Mentioning Airi was always one way to get you to either stutter of blush," Cassie teased lightly.

"Yeah, but for you all we had to do was mention Lin," Jake shot back.

"Jake...we thought that they were dead. We should have never stopped searching," Cassie whispered.

"Cassie we shouldn't blame ourselves. There was never a trail for us to even follow," Jake said placing his hands on Cassie's shoulders looking the younger girl in the eyes. "Don't beat yourself up about this. Lin wouldn't want you to. Okay?"

"Okay," Cassie nodded her head, sighing as she stepped out of Jake's touch. "Knowing that they're alive though, it just makes me want to get to Carthis even sooner."

"I know. Listen I need to go out for a bit get some air. You want to join me?" Jake offered.

"No, I'm fine," Cassie replied. Jake smiled at her and then made his way out of the room.

"Jake," Cassie called out to him.

"Yeah?" Jake asked turning around.

"Don't beat yourself up about this. Airi wouldn't want you to. Okay?" Cassie echoed Jake's earlier words, causing Jake to smile again.

* * *

Up Next: Pete catches Bane up on Alex's condition. And Will and Jamie have a talk. 


	79. MUCH NEEDED REST

CHAPTER 78

NEEDED REST

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_6:15pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Bane looked up at Peter expectantly once the younger boy had ended his call. "So?" Bane asked.

"You know who Mr. Lyle is?" Peter asked Bane. Bane slowly nodded his head, an eyebrow cocked. "He's part of the calvary. Jake and the Files are breaking him out tomorrow. From there they'll call me and let me know what's going on. I'm pretty sure though that within the next two days they will be here."

"And while we wait?" Bane questioned. Peter saw the worry in Bane's eyes for Alex. The same worry was reflected in Peter's eyes.

"While we wait for the calvary, you and I are going to locate Alex and get her away from Cox and Raines. I want to take Ajax, Achilles, and Ares with us, along with Merlin and Airell."

"None of our sweepers?" Bane questioned.

"No, they may think that they ready to go against the Centre, but they aren't ready to shot and kill the people they consider friends," Peter replied as he and Bane surveyed their recruits. They all stood uncomfortably next to each other, but at least they were grouped together.

"Airell and Merlin adapt well. They'll be our best assets. Derek will keep his sweepers in line, I'm counting on you to keep Ares, Ajax, and Achilles in check," Peter told Bane.

"Don't worry I'm their Jake, they'll listen to me. You aren't worried about Airell and Merlin," Bane noted.

"No, they remind me of Alex and Greg. Even though they've spent so long inside such a dark place they don't seemed to be affected by it," Peter said.

"They have their darker halves, Peter. We all do, we just know how to wear a mask to hide what we don't want others to see," Bane told Peter. Peter mulled over Bane's words as he approached the group.

"Half of you are coming with me tonight to get Alex from Raines and Cox," Peter addressed the group.

"What time are we to meet you and where?" Derek asked coming to the conclusion that Peter planed on using he and his sweepers for the task.

"Actually you five aren't coming," Peter said "I need Airell and the boys for this task."

"We are just as capable as them," Jiro snapped.

"I know that Jiro. I don't doubt any of your abilities. But I don't know if you are ready to kill the people you've been working along side of for the past few years," Peter replied in a calm manner.

"Why is a ten year old boy so worried about our conscious?" Minna asked peering at Peter.

"I've gotten the ten of you involved in my personal life. I feel some responsibility for you and I want to protect all of you from whatever trouble I'm going to get you into. It's a Russell habit," Peter shrugged slipping his hands into his back pockets.

"And a small little boy like you is going to protect all of us," Akio sneered.

"Granted I'm younger than you Akio, but give me some credit," Peter retorted. "I've done a lot of things and seen a lot of things people three times my age haven't."

"Are you proud of those things..._Johnny_?" Akio asked. Peter gritted his teeth but refused to allow Akio goad him into an argument.

"I am not proud of the things I did as John, Akio. There are even things that I am not proud of that I did in my life a Peter. But as I said before I want to set things right. One of those things is freeing you and the others from your servitude to the Centre. Now please, don't question me again, my sister needs me. According to my brothers Alex was hurt. Cox shoved a letter opener through her hand."

"That bastard did what!" Bane roared. Peter closed his eyes that was not the way he wished to break the news to Bane.

"Bane now is not the time for this," Merlin said placing a comforting arm on the young sweepers shoulder.

"He hurt her Merlin," Bane said through gritted teeth.

"I am well aware of that old friend but if you go rushing to Alex's rescue without a plan you're likely to be killed," Merlin told Bane. Bane shook his head helplessly as he closed his eyes.

"What is your plan on getting your sister out?" Ajax questioned Peter.

"Sneak down to SL-15 all stealthy like. Take out whichever sweepers we encounter. The floor that my room is located is now our headquarters. The five of you," Peter nodded towards Derek, Jiro, Akio and the girls. "Are to guard the floor at all times. No one is to come there. Once Alex is saved, that is where she will be brought. Understand?"

"Perfectly," Derek nodded.

"When do we go for Alex?" Bane asked.

"Guards change their shifts at eleven. Eleven is when we make our move. I suggest you all get some rest till then" Peter answered

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_4:46pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Clinic_

Will rubbed his eyes as he stared at the computer screen before him. For the past four hours he had been staring at the blood work of Jack and Jason. Will had found nothing that distinguished the two boys blood samples.

"Maybe you should rest and spend some time with your son," Jamie said entering the lab, Matty in the crook of her left arm, and cup of tea for Will in her right hand. She sat the mug on the table next to Will's computer, and handed the baby boy to his father.

"Hey there buddy," Will said gently rocking his son. Matty gurgled and gripped his father's finger "He's so tiny." Will said in complete awe of the child in his arms.

"Most babies are sweetheart," Jamie grinned.

"I don't know if my mom ever told you, but right before Jace and Jack were born I was a mess. I was so worried that I would fail at being a big brother. I was afraid that I would do something wrong and that one of them-" Will voice caught as his vision clouded with tears. "I was afraid I would fail them like I failed Alley." Will whispered. "What if I lose him Jamie."

Tears fell from Will's eyes, and sprinkled Matty's face. Will brushed away the tears from his and his son's face.

"Will I don't know if you've noticed but everyone is so frightened about what might happen to Jack, except for Jack himself. Maybe we all need to follow Jack's lead and not worry so much. He has so much faith in us finding a cure-"

"It's misguided faith. He's a little boy what does he know?" Will said so fiercely that Matty began to cry. Will rocked the baby to shush him. Jamie bent down and placed a hand on either side of Will's face so that he would look at her.

"Don't you ever say that. I've known those little boys nearly their whole lives and they have never been wrong about these things. And if you just listened to your inner sense, William, it would tell you the same thing," Jamie told him.

"That's the thing Jamie, I listen, and I listen, and I listen and it tells me nothing. And I've never been so scared in my life. Jack is dying, Alex is in the clutches of Raines and Cox, and I don't know if I can even trust my younger brother who's been mind wiped. My whole world is falling down around my ears and it seems the only two things I have going for me are you and our son."

"If there is one thing that I have learned about this family is that they have the habit of beating unsurpassable odds," Jamie commented. "How else do you think you all survived the Centre after undergoing all that you did? I told you the night you ran to me after the boy's were rescued from SL-27, that everything was going to be okay."

"To which I replied, I had the feeling that things were going to get worse before they even resembled looking better. I was right by the way," Will pointed out. Jamie smacked him lightly on the back of his head.

"That wasn't the point I was trying to make," Jamie said. Will closed his eyes as he remembered the conversation he shared with Jamie that night.

* * *

_Jamie and Will are lying in bed, Will's hand buried in Jamie's hair his own hair still damp from his shower. "Everything is going to be okay," Jamie says as sleep begins to overtake her._

"_I know, you promised me. But somehow I have the feeling that it's going to get worse before things ever resemble to looking better," Will speaks tucking a strand of Jamie's blonde hair behind her ear._

"_Have faith," Jamie tells him._

"_You can't have what you've lost," Will says softly._

"_Then find it," Jamie replies._

"_I can't. Not alone," Will says and for a second he sounds as though he is that lost little boy he was not so many years ago._

"_You're not alone Will," Jamie tells him and Will tenderly kisses her lips. Exhaustion creeps upon the couple and the two drift off to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

_

Had that night really been just a mere twenty days ago? It seemed as though that night had been a life time ago. Twenty day's ago everything had seemed to be right as rain. The family had been reunited, of course Adam had still been in Ireland at the time and no one had known about the fact that Peter wasn't Peter. Alex was at home safe, little Jack was healthy, and Will did not have a son. Of all of those things that Will wouldn't of changed was the birth of his son and Adam in Ireland.

Had Adam never gone to Ireland, there was a chance that Benny and Steve never would have become part of the family. And of course Will would never want to change the fact that the Centre had given him the gift of Matty. The circumstances surrounding Matty's birth meant nothing to Will. All that mattered was that Will loved his son and believed he was blessed to have him.

"You do know that you're not alone in this right?" Jamie asked him.

"I'm starting to," Will sighed.

"Good," Jamie said and kissed him on the lips. "Now take a break from your work and rest for a while. It's time for Matty's nap the two of you can lay down together," Jamie suggested. Will allowed for Jamie to lead he and Matty to the couch in the doctors' lounge and together the three of them curled up and caught up on much needed sleep.

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_4:50pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Jason, Jack, Keegan and Amy made their way down to the kitchen. Surprisingly it was empty save for Morgan and Sydney. Usually at that time of day Will and Alley would started dinner but they were at the clinic working, along with Jarod, Jen, Julia, Jeff, Jamie, Chris, and Lex. The Black Files and Sam were packing the last of their things and placing the last of their bags in the van while Debbie was keeping guard over a chained Kaine.

Amy and the boys plopped themselves down at the table, and rested their chins in their hands.

"Is everything all right?" Sydney asked his grandchildren.

"We wanna help," Amy stated, the boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Is that right?" Morgan asked slightly amused. It was times like this where it was almost easy to forget that her baby boy was sick and dying from an unknown illness that apparently only Jason held the key to curing.

"We feel useless. The Files and Uncle Sam are working on a prison break. Adam, Steve, Benny and Allen are working on a Centre break. And Uncle Jarod and everyone else are working on an sickness break," Jason said. Sydney smiled, his youngest grandsons had become more talkative over the past week since Alex and Jeremiah left. Sydney knew that the only reasons the twins had begun talking was that everyone was so worried about Alex and Jeremiah leaving that they no longer questioned to the twins on what happened on SL-27.

"You four aren't useless," Morgan told them. "Grampa and I aren't doing anything."

"That's because the two of you took on the role of consolers," Keegan pointed out. Sydney chuckled, though the four children were young they were sharp. Morgan and Sydney had indeed taken on the role of just being there for everyone when they needed to talk. At first Morgan felt that she was useless in helping save her three children, but realized that her other children need her just as much.

Aaron, Andros, and Alley came to her often just to sort out their feelings. Jeremiah, quiet as he was, had held a three hour conversation with Sydney the day before. The teen still felt very responsible for Alex's predicament. And then there was Benny and Allen, two young boys with a lot of issues. Benny was lucky in the fact that he had his father, Steve. But Allen had left all that he'd known behind to help a family he only knew from reading Triumvirate files.

"So what can we do?" Amy asked.

"Well dinner has yet to be started. Why don't you four can help Grampa Sydney and I make some Chinese food?" Morgan suggested. "After all we do have a lot of people who are going to be hungry come dinner time."

"Can we cut the vegetables?" Jason asked.

"So long as you take extra care not to cut yourselves." Sydney told them.

"We'll be careful," The four children promised.

* * *

Up Next: The chapter you've all been waiting for. Alex gets rescued, and there will be a few deaths, but nothing serious.

* * *

Please review 


	80. RESCUING ALEX

CHAPTER 79

RESCUING ALEX

* * *

_December 11, 2010_

_10:55pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Peter and Bane waited outside of Peter's room for Ajax, Achilles, Ares, Airell and Merlin to arrive. At five minutes to eleven the five Centre projects arrived. They, like Peter and Bane, were dressed in black from head to toe.

No one save Peter -who carried a 9mm Smith and Wesson- was armed. Merlin and Airell had refused a gun, both had seen far to many people they knew fallen by a single bullet. As for Bane and the other members of project Midas, they required no weapon.

"Everyone ready?" Peter asked the group. He received nods all around. "Good, let's go."

Peter led the way to the elevator to where the group descended to Sl-15. The elevator dinged alerting the group that their desired floor had been reached. They exited the elevator and quietly made their way down the dim corridor. The corridor was empty but that did not stop Peter and the others from being careful.

It was easy to spot the room where Alex was being kept. It was the only door that had four posted guards. Peter studied the guards trying to figure out the best strategy to take care of them. As the young boy pondered he felt a light touch on his shoulder. Peter looked up to see that it was Ajax. Ajax inclined his head towards the guards and then to Achilles, Ares and Bane.

It was obvious to Peter that Ajax was asking permission for he, his brothers, and Bane to take care of the four guards.

Peter gave a quick nod. Ajax looked back at his brothers and Bane, and pointed to the guards. Quieter that Peter thought a person could move, Bane and the three brothers stepped up to the four guards.

The guards never saw the four assassins until, Bane, Ajax, Achilles, and Ares were upon them. Their had their hands placed over the guards mouths and noses, Bane and the others spun the guards around until the guards backs were against the teens chests. The guards thrashed about kicking their legs out as they found their air supply cut off. But it was to no avail. The fight soon died out of them, as the guards stopped breathing.

Bane and the three brothers dropped the dead weight not bothering to check for a pulse, they had killed enough men to know exactly how long it took to kill a man by suffocation. If the demonstration of violence displayed by Bane, Ares, Ajax, and Achilles bothered Peter, Airell, or Merlin it did not show on their faces as they approached the fallen sweepers.

Unconsciously Peter steeped over the bodies of the sweepers and walked up to the door that stood between him and his sister. There was a pin pad device on the lock of the door. Peter had been unable to learn the key code to open Alex's door but that was why he had brought Merlin.

"You can open it correct?" Peter asked Merlin.

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" Merlin retorted as he steeped next to Peter. Merlin placed his hand over the lock, closing his eyes in concentration. Seconds later the lock disengaged. Merlin stepped back allowing Peter to be the first to enter the room.

Peter went to push the door open but paused. He looked over his shoulder at Airell.

"Can you sense anyone in there?" Peter questioned Airell. Focusing her abilities on the room behind the door Airell stretched her senses to see how many people were in the room.

"Your sister is the only one there, Peter" Airell informed the boy. Peter closed his eyes in relief, taking a deep breath. He then pushed the door open casting light into the dark room.

There curled into a fetal position on a cot against the back wall, naked as the day she was born laid Alex. Her hand was heavily bandaged and her pale skin was covered with wounds and bruises that were just beginning to darken.

"Turn around for a second boys and Bane give me you're jacket," Airell ordered the males in the group, she and Peter the first to notice that Alex was not clothed. They all turned around, Bane handing Airell his jacket. Without waiting for any one to say anything Ajax left the room and returned seconds later -as Airell draped the jacket over Alex's body- with clothing for the girl. Airell quickly -but very carefully, aware of Alex's bruises- dressed the younger girl.

"You boys can look now," She whispered not wanting to wake Alex. Airell had used her telepathy to make sure that Alex would not wake while Airell placed clothes on her.

Peter turned to look at his sister. Though she was now dressed, the red marks on her face marred her beautiful features, and the cuts on her arms were still visible as well. Behind Peter, Bane let out a straggled moan as his eyes fell upon Alex's battered form. Peter was unaware of Bane's pain, the only thing going through Peter's head was the though that it was his fault that Alex had been placed in such a predicament.

'_Go to her Tiger. She doesn't blame you,' _a voice whispered in Peter's head. It took the boy a moment to realize that the voice he had heard was Airell's and not one his mother's or one of the other voices that made up his inner sense.

Hesitantly Peter approached his sister's beaten and battered form. He knelt before Alex and with a shaking hand he brushed her hair -dyed red, not even two weeks ago- back from her face revealing even more bruising.

Alex stirred slightly and her blue eyes slowly opened. Fear flicked though her eyes but disappeared when she realized who knelt before her.

"Hi," she whispered hoarsely bringing tears to Peter's eyes. There was no way the battered form in front of him could be his sister. The Alex he knew, had beautiful, long dark brown curly hair, bright blue eyes that sparkled with mirth, and a face like a porcelain doll. And though her features always seemed so delicate Alex was a person you never wanted to cross.

"Hey it's okay," Alex said seeing the pain in her brother's eyes. "I'm okay."

"No. No you aren't," Peter whispered reaching out for Alex's uninjured hand. "They hurt you bad Katie." Peter was shocked when Alex smiled at his words.

"You remember. You remember who you are," Alex said reaching out to place her uninjured hand against Peter's cheek. Peter leaned into her touch as he brought his right hand up to Alex's.

"Yeah Katie I remembered. Thanks to you...and bit of prompting from my inner sense."

"I'm glad you're back Tiger. I've missed you like hell,' Alex admitted.

"Forgive me for saying this, but you look like hell," Peter said sadly.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to complement a lady, Tiger. You never tell the girl you love that she looks like hell," Alex teased. It lightened Peter's heart to see a bit of playfulness was still left in Alex.

"Hey, you're still beautiful to me," Peter told her. "I miss your hair though. You cut it all off and dyed it."

"You should see Adam," Alex told her and chuckled at the image of the now red headed Adam. Alex's chuckled turned into a cough and Peter frowned.

"We need to get you out of here so that Spires can patch you up." Peter said concern lacing his voice. "Bane you're going to need to carry her," Peter called over his shoulder. Out of respect for the brother and sister Bane had hung back with the others.

Bane quickly covered the distance between him and Alex. Alex who had been unaware of Bane's presence was pleasantly surprised by his appearance.

"Hey you," She said as Bane carefully lifted her into his arms.

"Hey," Bane said. "You had me scared you know."

"Sorry about that. But it's one of the down sides of dating me. I'm reckless and constantly put myself in danger," Alex apologized.

"Yeah, well no more being reckless until you're fully healed. Okay?" Bane instructed.

"Okay," Alex replied and Bane kissed her.

"No kissing my sister when I'm around." Peter told Bane. "It's gross."

"Get used to it Tiger. I think I'm going to hold on to this one,"Alex yawned as she rested her head against Bane's chest.

"Get some rest Alex. Peter, and I will take care of everything," Bane promised as exhaustion crept over Alex.

The group reached the floor that Peter had, Derek and his team seal off. Dr. Spires had been collected and was awaiting the groups arrival so that he could tend to Alex's injuries. Alex had been lucky in the fact that no serious damage had been done to her hand, and that with rest and a bit of physical therapy her hand would be back to normal.

Her stitches in her abdomen and shoulder had to be redone, thanks to the beatings Alex had received. Then there were of course the various lacerations that needed to be tended to. Peter took care of those personally. And though she would protest to it later Alex was hooked up to a morphine drip to ensure that she would sleep peacefully. Alex was then placed in Peter's bed.

Shifts were then determined, to decided who would take which watch and when. Sleeping arrangements were also made. There were several bedrooms on the floor. Peter, Alex and Bane all stayed in Peter's room. Airell and Merlin decided to share a room. Ajax and his brother's stayed in the room next to Peter's. Minna and Inara bunked together. Derek took a room for himself, and Jiro and Akio shared one of the larger rooms.

Derek and Peter took first watch keeping guard over the floor, while Bane kept watch over Alex. He refused to leave her side. Not after what happened the last time he left.

* * *

_December 12, 2010_

_3:13am_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

"How do you like that morphine drip?" Bane asked Alex as he found her blue eyes staring up at him.

"If it weren't for the fact that it feels nice not to be in so much damn pain, I'd be pissed at you and Pete," Alex told Bane.

"I'm glad you're not in any pain," Bane replied brushing Alex's hair from her face.

"What happened to your knuckles?" Alex asked noticing the bandages around Bane's hands.

"Got angry at a wall," Bane said moving his hands out Alex's sight line.

"I knew you and Pete would come for me, Midas," Alex said suddenly. Bane smiled down at her. "What?" Alex asked curious to Bane's amused look.

"How is it, that after everything you've been through, you still have so much faith and remain so strong?" Bane asked awe in his voice. He was shocked to see Alex's eyes well with tears.

"Hey, tell me what's wrong." Bane pleaded cupping her chin.

"It's just...I spent the better part of the day being told that I was weak. That I needed to have everyone else defend me," Alex whispered.

"Don't tell me you believe that crap. I won't pretend to know you as well as your brothers or the rest of your family, Alex. But I know that is there is one thing you are not that is weak," Bane told her.

"Thank you," Alex smiled up at him.

"You're welcome," Bane replied. "Now why don't you get some more rest."

"First tell me what's going on. I'm pretty sure I saw a few people with you and Pete," Alex said.

"You need your rest," Bane admonished.

"No Midas, I _need_ to know what is going on," Alex said evenly leaving no room for argument. The couple held a staring contest neither willing to back down. In the end it was Alex who won the contest as Bane looked away sighing.

"I'm never going to win with you am I?" Bane asked. Alex carefully shook her head cautious of her wounds, a smirk on her face.

"Tell you what, I'll let you win every now and then. Just tell me what has happened since Cox and Raines took me," Alex compromised.

"Fine, fine," Bane said giving in there was no reason to try and win against Alex. "I went to go and check on Peter like you asked me to. I told him basically everything I knew. I think that he recognized it for the truth and it frightened him. He told me to leave and that I would be removed from the task of being your sweeper."

"I left to tell you what had transpired but...you were gone and your room was in shambles," Bane said softly looking away from Alex.

"It not your fault, you know," Alex said using her uninjured right hand to squeeze Bane's left hand.

"I was-,"

"Don't," Alex cut him off. "I hate it when my brothers pull the _'I was suppose to protect you' _card. Now keep with what happened since I've been gone."

"Well, Peter walked in sometime during the period I was taking my frustration out on the wall. He stopped me and it was then I realized he was no longer John. He realized that you had been taken by Raines and Cox. Everything I hadn't told him I told him, including your brother Jack, being sick, and the truth of Kaine and Benny. Peter was livid to say the least and went to confront the chairman. The chairman admitted to having Kaine pose as Peter and to Cox engineering a drug to make Jack sick," Bane told her.

"Did he say if there was a cure?" Alex asked.

"He said that Jason was the key to the cure. We -Peter and I- nor Parker, have any idea what that means," Bane replied apologetically.

"Guess we're just going to have to beat it out of Cox then," Alex said.

"There is no _'we' _in this. You are to stay confined to that bed," Came Peter's voice. He had just entered the room to hear Alex's and Bane's last few words.

"Peter, when have I ever done anything I was told to do?" Alex questioned her younger brother as Peter approached her bedside.

"That is beside the point. If we are going to make it out of here then you need you rest," Peter snapped. "Besides I don't want for you to get hurt again because of me," he added in a softer tone.

Alex patted the empty spot on the bed next to her an Peter carefully slid next to her sister.

"None of this is your fault okay. I don't blame you for this. I love you Tiger, never forget that," Alex told her brother. Peter looked at Alex doubtfully but did not reply. Alex saw the doubt in her brother's eyes and cupped his chin in her hand. "Do you remember that time you accidently broke Alley's glass sculpture that Jeff gave her. The one with the two phoenixes intertwined?"

"Yeah I hid in your bed for a week. Afraid Alley was going to kill me," Peter remembered . He smiled at the memory not because of what had occurred at the time, but because he actually remembered.

"And what did I tell you?" Alex prompted.

"That Alley wasn't mad at me, and that all I had to do was go and apologize and everything would be fine," Peter replied.

"And I was right. She wasn't mad at you. In fact she had been more worried about the fact that you had cut yourself on the glass when you tried to clean it up," Alex said.

"So what's your point to this trip down memory lane?" Peter asked.

"Don't tell me you don't see it Peter. Even I do and I've only known your sister for a few days. You've known her nearly your whole life," Bane groaned knowing Alex's point.

"Okay I don't get it," Peter said tossing his hands up in the air.

"Well let's look at the story, I was right about Alley not being mad at you. And I am telling you now that none of this is your fault, and of course I am correct about that as well. Thus little brother, the point, is that I am always right and never wrong," Alex said triumphantly.

* * *

Up Next: The kids are breaking Bobby out. 


	81. PRISION BREAK

CHAPTER 80

PRISONBREAK

_December 11, 2010_

_7:12pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

The family sat crowded in the living room. Kaine was still tied up and had been given a sedative to keep him quiet so that no one needed to watch him.

"I don't want him around the children," Morgan declared.

"Aunt Morgan he poses no threat," Lissa said softly. "'Sides if he tries to hurt Amy or the boys they can defend themselves."

"Lissa don't take this the wrong way but I don't want him around Amy or the boys either," Greg said. Lissa stared at her brother incredulously. She had expected something like this from Jeremiah but not from Greg.

"He won't hurt them he has no reason to," Lissa argued.

"Just like he had no reason to hurt us?" Jake retorted.

"In his mind he had a justifiably reason," Jeremiah muttered. Lissa opened her mouth still not ready to back down. "But Lissa is right... Bobby won't hurt the kids. He seeks redemption, and he cares about Jason and Jack. They are the only ones he hasn't hurt and he's trying to make things right through them."

Around the room several jaws dropped in shock. Other's were wondering if Jeremiah had been replaced by an evil clone that they had not known about. Sam and Jen were the only two with relief on his faces. Jeremiah was finally taking the steps needed to let go of his anger towards Bobby.

"Um, did I just go crazy or did Jerry just actually defend Bobby," Marc asked.

"I didn't defend him, I just stated the facts," Jeremiah said softly he then got up from his seat and left the room heading through the kitchen and out the back door.

"Way to go Marc, Jer was finally coming around and you had to go and open your mouth," Lissa snapped.

"Melissa don't speak of things you don't comprehend," Jake reprimanded the younger girl.

"He's right," Aaron said absent mindedly as he and Andros got up following behind Jeremiah only stopping to grab their and Jeremiah's winter coats.

It was easy enough for Andros and Aaron to find Jeremiah. They knew that the older teen would be in the tree house that he and Alex frequented. The children's fortress of solitude, as it had been dubbed. And they were right, Jeremiah -like Alex weeks ago- was laying on his back in one of the hammocks that decorated the tree house, shivering slightly from the cold.

"We brought you this," Aaron said tossing Jeremiah his coat.

"Thanks," Jeremiah smiled pulling on his black peacoat.

"Hey, Alex would be pissed if we let you freeze," Aaron said sitting on one side of Jeremiah Andros on the other. The three teens were quite for quite some time before Andros spoke.

"I know we aren't Alex," Andros told Jeremiah. " But sadly you're stuck with us."

"Sorry," Aaron apologized. Jeremiah looked at the two boys, surprise flashed across his handsome features as he let out a soft chuckle.

"So um, how do you and Alex do this thing?" Andros asked truly wanting to help his cousin. Jeremiah had been through more than most the past few days.

"We just wait and see who starts talking first," Jeremiah replied and the teens sat in silence. It was Aaron who broke the quietness and Jeremiah wasn't surprised. Alex, Aaron, and Andros were not known for their patience.

"I know you hate him for what he did to us...to Alex and to your real mom. I also know that it scares the shit out of you that you might become him. Bobby had a lot of rage in him that led him to do the things he did. And well I hate to say it Jer, but you have a lot of rage in you. Most don't see it, but we can. It's easy for us to see it because it's like looking into a mirror. We all have that hidden rage in us," Aaron said.

"Thing was, I never truly noted it until the group of us first touched minds. And I have to admit, up until a few minutes ago you've had me mighty worried. I don't know what has happened but you've started to let go of your hate towards Bobby. Why?" Aaron asked.

"She told me I had to," Jeremiah stated.

"Who? Katie?" Andros questioned.

"No. My Mom, Alannah," The red head clarified. "For the first time in a long time she really talked to me and I heard her. She told me that if I didn't let go of it all, that the hate and the anger I felt would consume me. That I would turn into the one thing I feared."

"We're glad that you've let go Jer," Aaron spoke for himself and Andros.

"It wasn't just my Mom though. When Dad and I went to see Bobby, I lost my temper and managed to borrow Alex's P.K. I nearly lost control again if it wasn't for Dad I would have. It really scared me. How can you two control it so well? It's so easy for me to lose control, to let my emotions get the better of me," Jeremiah admitted.

"We can help you with that you know," Andros said looking down at his hands. "That's what brothers do, help each other."

"I-I'd like that,"Jeremiah stuttered. He was shocked by Andros's offer. Aaron on the other hand just couldn't help but grin. Andros had just extended Jeremiah and olive branch. Whatever jealousy Andros had felt towards Alex and Jeremiah's bond was forgotten. Andros had come to realize something Aaron had when Alex and Jeremiah had left to find Pete.

Alex and Jeremiah shared a unique bond that ran deep. Not as deep as Alex, Aaron, and Andros's of course but it was a deep bond none the less. It had been difficult for the boys to accept that anyone other than themselves could be as close to Alex as they were. But Aaron supposed that as he and Andros grew up they were leaving behind the silly thoughts and beliefs of their childhood.

The boys maybe geniuses but they were brothers first. Brothers who loved their baby sister more than anything and often let their emotions get the better of them.

* * *

_December 12, 2010_

_9:14am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Unspecified Area_

"Everyone in place," Adam asked over the mics. Adam, Benny and Allen had been placed in charge of all electrical needs. They were the eyes and ears for the Black Files and Sam. The boys had hacked in to NASA's satellite feed, repositioning a satellite so that they could track the path of the prison van as it made it's journey. With the boys was Jeff who was in charge of driving the van.

"How far off is the van?" Andros asked.

"Five miles," Benny reported glancing up at the feed of the van. Aaron and Andros were in a ditch along the road, rifles loaded and ready to shoot out the tires of the van. Next to the boys were Greg, Lissa and Jeremiah, armed with dart guns. The triplets had the job of taking out the guards. Once the guards were knocked out, Jake and Rachael would rush onto the bus un-cuff Bobby and get him into a waiting van.

"One mile," Allen muttered.

Aaron and Andros cocked their guns waiting for the van to appear in their sights.

"Half a mile."

Jeremiah's hands began to sweat. He pushed away his nervousness and focused on the task at hand.

"Quarter of a mile."

Greg could hear the bus quickly approaching. There was then the twin blast of the rifles going off. The tires on the right side of the bus were blown out and the bus skidded down the road nearly tilting over.

"Jer, Lis, Greg go now," Benny called over the headsets. The triplets took aim with their Smith and Wesson's and each fired a shot at the widows. The first round of rubber bullets broke the glass. The second volley of shots with the dart guns hit the two guards, sending them both into the land of unconsciousness.

"Jake, Rach," Jeremiah spoke signaling the brother and sister. Jake and Rachael ran over to the bus forcing open the door and entering the bus.

There was Bobby looking slightly dazed and very pale wearing an orange jumpsuit and chained to his seat.

"Bobby," Jake acknowledged the man's presence as he and his sister searched the guards for the keys to Bobby's chains and hand cuffs

"Jacob, Rachael how are you?" Bobby asked as though the three had just happened to cross paths while out for coffee.

"Been better," Rachael replied as she grasped the guards keys triumphantly and tossed them to Jake. Jake went over to Bobby and unlocked the cuffs.

"Let's go," Jake ordered grasping Bobby's hand and helping him up. He then pushed Bobby out of the van the two of them following Rachael to the van out in the woods.

Andros and Aaron were already in the van with Sam waiting on Jake, Rachael and Bobby. Lissa and her brothers had gotten in to the van with Jeff and the boys to avoid any uncomfortableness.

The two vans speed off towards the summer home to regroup and to inform Bobby of the next steps.

* * *

_December 12, 2010_

_9:37am_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

_Russell Summer Home_

"Here," Jake said tossing Bobby a change of clothes; a long sleeve grey thermal shirt, a blue plaid shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of boots and socks. "You know where the bathroom is right?"

"Yeah. And thanks for the clothes," Bobby said gesturing to the bundle in his hands.

"They're just some of my dad's spare cloths," Jake replied shrugging his shoulders. Bobby felt a surge of guilt over come him. Jake, Rachael, and Adam's biological father, Eddie had been murder thanks to one of Lyle's former pretenders, Alex.

"Still...thank you," Bobby said and went to the bathroom to change out of his unfaltering orange jumpsuit. He returned moments later, everyone -Sam, Jeff, Aaron, Andros, Jeremiah, Greg, Lissa, Jake, Rachael, Adam, Benny, and Allen- was sitting on the various couches and easy chairs waiting. It wasn't until then that Bobby realized that several of the Files -not including Alex- were missing.

"Where are Tobias, Terra, Marc, Cassie, Mike and Maddie?" He asked buttoning the cuffs of his shirt.

"Baby sitting," Aaron replied absent mindedly as he studied a map before him.

"That reminds me I need to call Alley," Jeff murmured reaching for the cordless phone and dialing a number. "Hello...Hey, Mikey...Yeah everything went down fine...Is Alley near...Oh she's putting AJ down for a nap...Alright then...No it's not important...Tell her I'll call back later...Bye then," Jeff said and hung up the phone.

"AJ?" Bobby asked, brow raised.

"My and Alley's daughter. Alexandra Radha Stewart," Jeff replied not meeting Bobby's eyes. Jeff still had a few unresolved issues with Bobby. Bobby had after all been one of Jeff's 'trainers' at the Centre. And like Morgan, Jeff wanted Bobby as far away from his daughter as possible.

"You and Alley named her after Alex," Bobby observed.

"Yes," Jeff replied and an uncomfortable silence ensued. Bobby ran his thumbless hand through his short black hair and avoided eye contact with everyone else. He wondered if the silence was some sort of pay back for what he had done back at the Centre. It sure as hell made him nervous enough as though everyone was judging him.

Looking up Bobby noticed that Aaron, Andros, Lissa, Greg and Jeremiah had their eyes closed appearing to be asleep.

"What are they doing?" Bobby asked nodding towards the five Black Files. Jake looked up from the map that he had been studying and glanced over at the younger Files.

"Talking to Alex more than likely. First time they've been able to since Pete got her back. Katie has been pretty out of it Cox and Raines took a lot out of her," Jake answered.

"What do you mean Cox and Raines took a lot out of her?" Bobby questioned eyebrows raised.

"That's right it happened after Jer talked to you," Jake mumbled to himself tiredly rubbing his hands along his face. For a moment he looked to be thirty instead of fifteen.

"A lot of shit has gone down since Jeremiah and I came to talk to you," Sam elaborated. The former Centre sweeper then informed Bobby of Cox and Raines appearances, how they had managed to take Alex. Sam went on to explain Peter's current condition, and how he was planing to overthrow Parker with the help of a dozen or so allies.

"He has Bane on his side? And Airell and Merlin," Bobby said finding humor in the fact that Parker had managed to screw up so badly by giving Peter everything he would need to over through the Centre hierarchy.

"You know of them?" Rachael asked not truly surprised.

"Of course. I was the one who arranged for you and Jake to work with Bane. I was never in charge of any of them of course. All of them were Raines projects," Bobby spoke.

"She's okay," Andros sighed opening his eyes relief evident on his face.

"A little worse for the wear, but okay," Aaron added.

"Bane, and Pete are making sure she gets plenty of rest. Once we get home we'll call Pete and make plans on getting everyone out and destroying the Centre once and for all." Jeremiah said meeting every ones eyes but Bobby's. Jeremiah may have been working on the steps towards forgiving Bobby, but there was still a ways to go. "Dad can we go now?" Jeremiah asked Sam.

It was painfully obvious that Jeremiah wanted to get to Alex as soon as possible. It was also very obvious that Jeremiah had just let Bobby know that no matter what their relationship might one day be, Sam would always be the man Jeremiah called Dad.

"Of course, let's get out of here. Adam, Benny, Allen you three are ridding with Jake, Rachael and I.. Air, Andy, Lis, Greg and Jer you lot are with Jeff," Sam designated seating arrangements. "Bobby you're with me as well."

The seating arrangements were politics pure and simple. Bobby was placed with the group of people he was least likely to upset. He didn't know weather to be grateful that Sam had not placed him with Jeremiah, Lissa and Greg or angry.

* * *

Up Next: Alex contacts home

* * *

Please Review 


	82. I'M OKAY

CHAPTER 81

"I'M OKAY"

* * *

_December 12, 2010_

_3:49am_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

"You should get some more sleep," Bane told Alex.

"I will in a moment. I just need to talk to my brothers and sisters first," Alex yawned. Bane frowned he knew that Alex needed her rest but when it came to her brother's there was no arguing.

"Fine, but only for a while and then you truly do need to rest," Bane told her running his knuckles gently down the side of her face. Alex closed her eyes. Bane wasn't sure if Alex closed her eyes because of his touch or if she was concentrating on contacting her family. Bane liked to believed that it was the former.

'_Air. Andy. Jer,'_ Alex called out concentrating on her brothers and the others with whom she shared a bond with.

'_Alex.'_

'_Katie.'_

'_Thank God.'_

Spoke several relieved voiced in Alex's head. She could feel their pain and guilt as well as their relief that Alex was alright.

'_Hey,'_ Alex smiled at the sound of their voices.

'_How you feeling baby sister?'_ Greg asked Alex.

'_A bit worse for the wear. But I'm healing, slowly but surely,'_ Alex replied.

'_You've had us really scared, Katie,'_ Andros said softly.

'_I had myself scared. For a while there I wasn't sure if I'd get to see any of you again,'_ Alex admitted.

'_I promise you Katie, well all be together again,' _Jeremiah told her.

'_I know big brother, you've never lie to me,' _Alex said. _'So what's going on?'_

'_We've gotten Bobby out. He's here with us at the summer house. We don't have much planed just yet. For that we need to hold a conference between you, Pete, Bane, and our group over here,' _Aaron informed his sister.

'_And Jacky?' _Alex asked hesitantly.

'_He's not any better. But as far as we know he's no worse. Right now it's like he has a semi-bad cold,'_ Maddie answered. She and Mike were back at the house in Charlottesville, keeping an eye on Amy and the boys making sure that they steered clear of Kaine.

'_How's your hand Alex?' _Mike questioned, rubbing his own phantom pain that existed in his left hand.

'_Pete made the doc patch me up. He did a good job, not as good as one of us of course,' _Alex said making light of the situation.

'_If I ask you a question Alexandra will you tell me the truth?' _Aaron asked his tone of voice very serious.

'_What's the question?' _Alex retorted.

'_Promise me you'll tell the truth first,' _Aaron pressed.

'_I promise,' _Alex said reluctantly, knowing exactly what Aaron would ask.

'_How bad did the hurt you?' _Aaron asked.

'_My hand was the worst. He hit me but nothing worse than what they did to us at the Centre,' _Alex said honestly. Aaron let out a sigh, relieved that his sister had been honest with him.

'_Thank you,'_ Aaron replied.

'_I don't want to lie to you,' _Alex whispered._ 'Any of you.'_

'_You should get some rest soon,'_ Mike told Alex.

'_I will,' _Alex promised.

'_But first if you can, call Mom, Dad, and everyone. Let them know that you're all right,'_ Andros suggested to Alex.

'_I will. Maybe I'll do it now, I'm getting tired again. Pete and Midas have me hooked up to a morphine drip,'_ Alex muttered.

'_My God you mean this guy is actually getting you to take a pain killer?' _Greg jested._ 'I can't wait to meet him.'_

'_Oh, shove it, Greg,'_ Alex replied, yet smiling all the same.

'_I love you too Katie,' _Greg said cheekily.

'_We all do,'_ Aaron added.

'_I know. I love you all too. I've got to go now,'_ Alex said reluctantly. He brothers and cousins bided her goodbye and Alex opened her eyes, and let go -but not completely- of her connection between her brothers and cousins.

Bane was still by Alex's side and Peter had arrived during the time Alex had been talking with the others. "Is everything alright?" Peter questioned his sister.

"Yes , I just wanted to talk to Air, Andy and the others," Alex replied sniffling a yawn.

"You should rest," Bane said, concern etched on his face over Alex's health.

"Don't worry Midas, I will. But first I need to call my parents," Alex told him. "Tiger, can you get me a phone?"

"Of course," Peter told her. The boy walked over to his desk and pulled out a cell phone from one of the many drawers. He then handed it over to his sister.

"Thank's Tiger," Alex said dialing the number for home wanting nothing more than to hear her parents voices. She got her wish.

"Hello," Morgan answered the phone.

"Momma," Alex smiled. On the other end of then line Morgan gasped. Silence ensued for a moment only interrupted when Morgan called for Jarod.

"Katie?" Morgan asked hesitantly.

"It's me Momma," Alex replied.

"Thank God," Jaord sighed. "Are you alright?" You aren't in too much pain and being stubborn and not taking anything for the pain are you?"

"You mean like you Daddy?" Alex retorted, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Yes, I mean like me," Jaord smiled relieved to know that his little girl couldn't be too bad off if she was making jokes. "But seriously Alex, are you alright?"

"I'm going to need a few months to mend, but in the end I'll be good as new," Alex replied partly lying. At that point in time she had no intentions of informing her parents that her, chances of ever having children were slim to none. "Oh, it should delight the two of you to no end that Peter and Midas have me hooked up to a morphine drip. Those two are like a pair of mothering hens, making sure I eat; that I sleep; that I'm not in any pain; and such. What about you two, are you alright?"

"We're fine baby. Just worried about you and your brothers," Morgan replied.

"That's not fine Momma," Alex sated. "Don't go worrying you're self sick about me and Tiger. We've got Midas and the others keeping an eye on us. Jack's the only one you need to worry about."

"I worry about all of my children," Morgan replied.

"I know you do. Just don't worry about me and Peter too much," Alex told her mother.

"That's like telling you to wear a pink floral dress Katherine. It's not going to happen," Jarod chuckled.

"Oh well it was worth a shot. So tell me how are my niece and nephew?" Alex asked.

"Matty and AJ are fine sweetheart, they're also spoiled beyond all belief. Alex, no matter how mad I am at you for not telling us what you were doing, I'm proud of you," Morgan said. Alex -in one of those extremely rare moments of her life- was struck speechless. She tried to stumble for the right words but was unable to find them . So she settled on five other words instead.

"I wish I was home."

"Soon Katie-girl," Jarod promised. "Listen I know you need to get some rest but someone wants to talk to you first."

"Who?" Alex asked. Jarod did not reply instead he handed the phone over.

"I thought it was you that called," Came the warm timber of Will's voice. "Good Katie you have no idea how much I miss you."

"I miss you too big brother," Alex admitted.

"Alley would be talking to you too but she's over at the lab, she left out seconds before you called," Will informed his baby sister.

"Tell her I send my love," Alex said slightly disappointed she wouldn't be talking to her sister.

"I will...Alex, listen, I'm so sor-,"

"Don't," Alex cut Will off. "I don't blame you, okay You don't have to shoulder all the blame Will. So you didn't believe me. Was I pissed about that? Yes. But here's the thing, I should have tried harder to convince you. Or I should have trusted Air and Andy enough to tell them the truth. So don't you blame yourself for this one."

"Yes ma'am," Will said not wanting to argue with his baby sister. "Oh and Alex, Thank you for saving my son."

"Like I had any other choice. There was no way I was going to leave Matty and AJ here, to grow up like we did. 'Sides you would have done the same," Alex told her brother. "So tell me what do my niece and nephew look like?" Alex inquired.

"They're beautiful, what else do you need to know?" Will replied and Alex knew that a goofy grin had crossed her brother's face. "But God, Katie, they have my and Alley's eyes and hair. But they're going to have Jamie and Jeff's facial features. Alex I can't wait for you to meet them, to see them. I don't know if Mom and you but we made you and Jer, AJ and Matty's God parents." Alex felt both pride and a bit of embarrassment at Will's words.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No, thank you," Will replied. "Hey, Katie?"

"Yeah," Alex spoke sniffling a yawn.

"I love you, no matter how much you infuriate me or scare the shit out of me," Will told her.

"Same here big brother. Look I need to go, Pete and Midas are getting that worried look on their faces that you and Daddy wear so well," Alex teased. "But first can I talk to my boys and Amy?"

"Of course let me go give them the phone," Will said and raced up the stairs to the black files room where Jason, Jack, Amy and Keegan were. He put Alex on speaker phone allowing all four children to talk to Alex at once. He then told them not to keep their caller -Will did not reveal that it was Alex- on the phone for too long because she needed her rest.

"You're on Katie," Will said sitting down on her bed and pulling Jack in to his lap. The four children's faces lit up at the mention of Alex's name.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Alex asked.

"We miss you Katie," Jack spoke and Alex winced at Jack's congested voice, a painful reminder that Jack was in deed sick and the only think any one knew was that Jason was key to the cure.

"I miss you four too. Are you lot being good for everyone?" Alex questioned knowing that the children were never any problem.

"Always," Keegan confirmed. "But you knew that."

"You know me too well baby brother," Alex replied causing Keegan to smile.

"Alex when ya coming home?" Amy inquired.

"Soon, big girl," Alex told Amy "Within the week, I hope."

"Oh it will be sooner than that," Will spoke up in attempt to reassure Alex and the four little one's moral.

"Katie you need to get some rest. Momma and the others said that the bad people hurt you," Jason reprimanded his sister.

"I just need to hear your voices before I went to bed baby," Alex told Jason.

"Well you heard all of ours now go and get some rest," Amy demanded causing both Will and Alex to chuckle.

"Hey who's the big sister here?" Alex asked trying to sound offended but Will could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Doesn't matter you need rest," Jack stated from his perch in Will's lap.

"Fine, fine," Alex sighed theatrically. "You four be safe, look after each other and remember that I love you," Alex said growing serious.

"We will," They promised.

"I'll see you four very soon," Alex promised.

"Bye, Alex. Love you," Jack called out.

"I love you lot too. Bye," Alex said and reluctantly hung up the phone.

* * *

Up Next: Bobby arrives at the Russell Manor, and has a talk with Sydney. Meanwhile Mike gets a bit angry and tries to kill Kaine.

* * *

Feel free to make use of the little purple button 


	83. COMING HOME

CHAPTER 82

COMING HOME

* * *

_December 12, 2010_

_12:37pm_

_Some where in Maryland_

_95-South_

It was a long car ride, and a quiet one on Bobby's part. He wasn't included in on the various conversations too often, partly due to the fact that the children would speak in a language that wasn't English. Though Bobby had never been good with languages he still knew a few basic words in various languages, all the same he had no idea what language the children were speaking and inquired about it to Sam.

"Gibberish," Sam replied and Bobby quirked an eyebrow.

"It's not gibberish," Rachael spoke frowning at her Uncle. "It's elvish."

"Gibberish," Sam muttered again, shaking his head. Out of the corner of his eye Bobby caught a quick smile flutter across Jake's face.

"Hey Uncle Sam, how much longer?" Adam asked from the back row of the van.

"Another hour, Adam," Sam groaned. He had thought that by now the children would have out grown the dreaded 'are we there yet?' question and it's other variations.

"What's the rush, Eddie?" Jake asked his brother.

"Sooner we get home, the sooner get back to Carthis, the sooner we get Alex out," Adam replied.

"We're all anxious to get Katie out Little brother," Jake reminded Adam.

"Are you sure _all_ of us are?" Adam inquired softly but loud enough for Bobby to hear.

"Adam," Jake said in a soft but warning tone, leaving no room for argument.

"Sorry," Adam apologized, not to Bobby but to Jake. It wasn't as though Bobby could blame the boy, after all it was Bobby's fault -albeit indirectly- that Adam's biological father, Eddie was dead. Bobby had been the handler of Alex the escaped, psychotic pretender. The pretender that had left, Adam, Jake, and Rachael fatherless.

If Bobby was receiving such an attitude from Adam, what could he expect to receive from Jarod, Ethan and the others? After all Bobby had killed Kyle and attempted to murder Emily. Not to mention Bobby had abused the Files and the four members of project Phoenix.

Bobby had been nervous before, but now he was wondering if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

_December 12, 2010_

_2:12pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

The two vans pulled up to the front of the mansion and Bobby's heart leapt to his throat. More than anything he did not want to enter that house. Apparently his body was not listening to his brain, because before Bobby realized it his hand was opening the handle to the van and his feet were leading him to the front door as he walked behind Jake.

When he reached the porch Bobby paused. The rest of the group passed by him as they proceeded to go in the house.

"You have to go in sooner or later," Jeremiah said to Bobby over his shoulder as he went in the house. Bobby sighed and followed his son.

He was greeted with the sight of his twin, sleeping on the couch, four small children snuggled next to her. Jack and Jason had their head's resting in Morgan's lap, while Keegan was leaning on Jason, and Amy was leaning on Jack.

Aaron, Andros, and Jeremiah exchanged smiles at the sight of the sleeping children.

"Kids why don't you lot take those four upstairs," Sam gestured to sleeping tots, as Marc, Cassie, Terra, Tobias, Mike, and Maddie descended down the stairs.

"How did everything go?" Marc questioned.

"How do you think?" Jake retorted nodding at Bobby. The children glanced over at Bobby and quickly turned away not making eye contact.

"Come on let's get these kids upstairs," Andros said. He, Aaron, Maddie, and Jeremiah picked up their siblings and carted them upstairs followed closely behind the rest of the files, Adam, Benny, and Allen.

"I need to go and check on Kaine anyway," Mike murmured wanting to escape upstairs and away from Bobby like many of the others.

"I'd better get back over to the clinic," Jeff spoke. Sam nodded his head at the teen. Jeff first followed behind the group wanting to check up on his daughter.

"So this is what it's going to be like," Bobby sighed.

"You expected it to be different," Sam asked.

"No," Bobby said honestly. "But if that's how it is with them, I really don't want to see what it will be like with Jarod and Morgan.

"Well let's find out now," Sam replied as he walked over to Morgan and gently shook his -their- sister awake. It took a few moments, a fact that pleased Sam, for it meant Morgan had been sleeping deeply. It was no secret that she nor Jarod had been sleeping well.

"Hey," Morgan yawned looking up at Sam.

"Hey," Sam said.

"Where are the kids?" Morgan asked realizing that Jason, Jack, Keegan, and Amy were gone.

"Air, and the others took them upstairs," Sam told her, he then nodded in the direction of Bobby. Morgan's eyes fell on her twin. With his hands shoved deeply in his pockets, looking down at the floor Bobby seemed extremely uncomfortable.

"All went well then," Morgan noted standing up.

"As if it wouldn't of," Sam said sounding slightly offended. Morgan was about to reply but Mike came running down the stairs, nearly running Bobby over who stood at the bottom of the steps. The boy leapt over scattered toys and stormed into the kitchen. From the kitchen came the opening and slamming of drawers and cabinet doors. As Mike tore through the kitchen, Andros and Aaron flew down the steps, Bobby leapt out the boys way, again narrowly avoiding being run over.

"Mikey! Stop!" Aaron yelled as he and Andros rushed into the kitchen.

"I'm going to kill that little bastard!" Mike screamed from the kitchen. Morgan and Sam exchanged looks and quickly made their way into the kitchen Bobby on their heels.

"What's going on here?" Sam questioned, observing the normally immaculate kitchen that was now a filthy mess. Canned foods, flour, dry goods, plastic containers, and dishes were scattered everywhere. Hurricane Mike had wreaked havoc on the kitchen. In search of what? Sam wasn't quite sure, but what he did know was that Mike was clutching one of the large butchers knives that Will and Alley kept hidden in the cabinets, just in case small hands ever got the urge to play with the knives.

"Michael Kristopher Anthony, put that knife down now," Morgan ordered the boy.

"I'll put it down, right through that sonofabitch's chest," Mike hissed.

"Mikey, he's just trying to get a rise out of you," Andros said cautiously approaching Mike, Andros's hands out in front of him to show Mike he meant no harm.

"Did you hear what he said about Alex? He-he said th-that she deserved to have been shot. That if it was his...that he...he would have shot her himself because she deserved to die... that she deserved to die because she is -and I quote- a whore just like her grandmother," Mike yelled.

"I heard Mikey. We all heard," Aaron said softly, as he took the knife from Mike. The knife quickly exchanged hands, as Aaron passed it to Andros who set the knife on the counter...out of Mike's reach.

"How could he say those things about Katie like that? He doesn't even know her, not like us. Out of all of us she's the best. After everything she's been put through she's still so strong, like all the bad stuff that happened to us never really touched her. Why Air, why would he say those horrible things about her?" Mike asked sounding so utterly defeated. The boy like the other's in his family was going through a lot. And he felt helpless to do anything at the moment that would help his cousin the girl who to him was more so his sister than his cousin.

"He said it to hurt you Michael," Bobby spoke. "The boy knows you, he knows what everyone who has studied your group knows. The easiest way to hurt any of you, or to control any of you is to mention Alex."

Mike narrowed his eyes at Bobby. "You'd know all about that now wouldn't you?" Mike spat.

"Michael go outside and cool off...now," Sam ordered the boy. At that moment he did not need anymore tension in the house. Besides with new powers popping up amongst the children, the last thing anyone needed was for one of the children to get angry and suddenly develop a new ability.

"We'll go with," Aaron offered as he and Andros took either one of Mike's arms and the boy's escorted Mike out the back door.

Morgan sighed as she looked around the kitchen and began to put things away. Bobby went to help his twin, in effort to make himself useful.

"He's just nervous you know. They all are. It was the same way when we brought the Centre down," Sam spoke. "Tempers are getting short, and the smallest thing is likely to set anyone off."

"I'll be sure to stay out of everyone's way," Bobby said dryly.

"Easier said than done," Morgan commented as she put the plates in their respected cabinet. "This may be a mansion, and quite a few people are gone, but we are still a large family. There are nearly forty of us here now." Bobby raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Who is here?" He asked.

"Fourteen...thirteen of the files. All four members of Phoenix and their children. Amy and her boys. Adam, Jay, Deb, Angelo, Jar, Lex, Julia, Jen, Steve his two boys, Allen, the three of us and Sydney," Sam told the Bobby.

"Dad's here?" Bobby said in surprise.

"He's been here since we got back from Blue Cove," Morgan replied gauging her twin's reaction at the news that their father was at the house.

"Where is he?" Bobby inquired.

"Probably looking after AJ and Matty, since Will, Alley, Jaime and Jeff are over at the clinic," Morgan replied.

"You can go and talk to him you know," Morgan commented after a few moments of silence. " If you get lost trying to find Dad, your bound to run in to one of the kids. Just ask and they'll take you to him."

"Thanks," Bobby said partly stunned that his sister was trusting him to walk about the house on his own. Still slightly stunned Bobby left the kitchen and headed up the stairs. He had just begun his ascent up the steps when he came across four bleary eyed six year olds.

"Hi Uncle Bobby," Jason greeted his uncle. At lest Bobby thought it was Jason, he could never quite tell the red haired twins apart. He was grateful that Keegan was a brunet for if the young clone had been a redhead like Jason and Jack, Bobby didn't think he would ever be able to tell the three boys apart.

"Hello..." Bobby faltered not wanting to call the twin by the wrong name.

"That's Jasa, that's Jack, and that's Key," Amy indicated each boy realizing that Bobby could tell Jason and Jack apart.

"Thank you Amy. I was once good at telling twins apart, but now... So can one of you tell me where I can find your Grandfather Sydney?" Bobby asked.

"In his room with Matty and AJ," Jack replied.

"Thank you Jack," Bobby said noting the red flush of fever that colored Jack's face.

"Don't call me Jack. Grownups, never call me Jack or Jasa, Jasa. All grownups call us Gabe and Zane," Jack infromed Bobby.

"Forgive me...Gabriel," Bobby apologized.

"'S okay," Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

"So can you four point me in the direction of your Granddad?" Bobby asked.

"We could take you there...except you don't want to be seen with us do you? You're afraid what everyone might assume... No not everyone, just Jeremiah, Lissa, Greg and Aunt Morgan," Keegan spoke to Bobby for the first time. Bobby found Keegan to be slightly unsettling. It wasn't the boys outward appearance that unsettled Bobby, it was just one could feel the power radiating off the boy. The man was used to being around powerful children, but Keegan took the cake. Yet that was unsurprising, after all, Bobby was well aware that Keegan was to an extent all of the Black Files rolled into one small frame. Bobby supposed that it went without saying that Keegan would be slightly different from what Bobby had been exposed to.

"Follow us. I promise you that no one will think that you are trying to hurt us. If no one here trusted you, you'd be tried up with Kaine in our room and guarded twenty four hours a day," Keegan informed the man. Bobby then found himself being led to his father's room by four small children.

Jack knocked upon the door and Sydney's refined voice beckoned then in. "Hi, Grandpa, we brought you a visitor," Amy announced upon entering the room. Bobby stepped into the room behind the children.

"Dad," Bobby nodded at the psychiatrist, who reading a rather thick tome. On either side of him were to bassinets, which Bobby assumed contained Matty and AJ.

"Bobby, I was unaware you and the other's had arrived," Sydney said probably the only person in the house truly grateful to see his son. Sydney usually paid Bobby a visit once a month a Rikers but had been unable to make his monthly visit due to the boys' abduction.

"Gabriel, Zane, why don't the two of you along with Amy and Keegan take Alexandra and Matthew to the Files. I they'll be waking soon for a bottle," Sydney suggested. The four children eagerly whisked away the babies leaving the father and son to talk.

"You don't have to stand there, you can sit," Sydney said indicating a chair next to his own.

"It's been a while," Bobby spoke sitting across from his father.

"I meant to visit this month. But with everything as hectic as it is..." Sydney trailed off. Bobby nodded understandingly. "Why are you here Bobby. Not at the house but in this room?" Sydney asked.

"Dad, can we not do this. Now I know why Morgan got so annoyed with you always trying to get her to talk," Bobby snapped. If his words affected Sydney, Sydney did not show it.

"He's right down the hall you know. Probably going over his plan on how to rescue Alex and Peter."

"I don't know who you're referring to."

"Don't play dumb Robert, it doesn't suit you," Sydney retorted.

"I see that dear sis has been rubbing off on you Dad," Bobby said in attempt to avoid the subject of Jeremiah.

"Damn it, Bobby," Sydney hissed slamming his fist on the table next to him. "Do you honestly think that you can avoid Jeremiah the whole time you are here?"

"I'm not avoiding him Dad!" Bobby yelled. "I'm...I'm just ...giving him the space he needs," Bobby finished lamely cradling his face in his left hand.

"Jeremiah does not need space. He needs to talk to you," Sydney replied.

"The last time we talked he nearly set me on fire," Bobby sighed. "Besides what can I say to him? 'Sorry'? There is no sorry for what I did to my own son, no matter how much I wish there was."

"For Christ sake I killed his mother in front of him moments after he had met her for the first time. I saw the DSA of the two of them. He knew exactly who I was in that moment. He saw his father murder his mother in cold blood. I can't make up for that. And it to make matters worse for seven years I abused the people he loved most in the world. Jeremiah and I are never going to have any sort of relationship in which he doesn't hate me."

"Would it surprise you to know that he defended you yesterday?" Sydney asked. Indeed Bobby was surprised for he was at a loss for words. "Morgan didn't want you around the children, but Jeremiah stood up for you. I know it has been seven years Bobby, and it's taken a long time. But Jeremiah is finally letting go of his hate. Just give him more time, he will come around in the end."

"Hey, I'm a prisoner. Time is the one thing I plenty of," Bobby jested weakly, studying his hands.

"You love them don't you," Sydney observed.

"When I found out they were mine. I didn't think I would be able to love them," Bobby answered honestly. "But now...I'd die for them"

* * *

Jeremiah stepped back from his grandfather's door stunned. He slowly walked back to his room as he tried to digest all that he had heard.

* * *

Up Next: Ajax, Ares, and Achilles are keeping a rather large secret from Peter and Bane. And Keegan forces a memory onto Kaine.

Click on the little purple button and let me know what you think


	84. ARE YOU NOW OR HAVE YOU EVER BEEN

CHAPTER 83

ARE YOU NOW OR HAVE YOU EVER BEEN

* * *

_December 12, 2010_

_6:21pm_

_Carthis, Scotland _

_The New Centre_

Airell entered Ajax, Achilles, and Ares's room. In black sweat pants, their torsos bare, the brothers moved in sync as they did a series of ti-chi exercises. Not wanting to disturb them, Airell leaned against the door frame watching them, waiting for one of the brother's to acknowledge her presence. She didn't have long to wait.

"What do you want Airell?" Ares questioned his voice betraying his agitation, yet he and his brothers continued on with their excercises not meeting Airell's eyes.

"All three of you are well aware of what I want," Airell replied walking up to the brothers, who were toweling the sweat off their bodies.

"We told you to back off," Ajax snapped.

"She has the right to know," Airell replied getting in Ajax's face not a bit frightened of the teen.

"Why don't you get it through your thick head Airi? We don't want for her to know. It's not as if it even matters. Our father is dead, has been for years," Achilles said through clenched teeth.

"But she and Peter are your family. They would want to know who your father was," Airell told the brothers.

"We're only going to tell you once more Airell, back off," Ares warned.

"The truth will come to light. My God, do the three of you truly believe you can keep this secret from her? Alex is an empath with an inner sense, not to mention one of the top pretenders ever created by the Centre. She will find out, and if she doesn't Peter will. He has access to all of the Centre files, and in case you are forgetting your father's name is listed in your files," Airell stated.

"Who is their father?" Bane demanded from the doorway. He had left Alex's side for a rare moment to check on everyone, making sure that everyone was getting along and no fights had broken out amongst sweepers and subjects. He was surprised to find Airell, Achilles, Ajax and Ares in a rather heated argument.

"This doesn't concern you Bane," Achilles told the younger teen.

"It does concern me Achilles. Any business that involves Alex, concerns me. Now tell me who your father is," Bane said evenly.

"Why don't you use Peter's resources to find out on your own?" Ajax glowered.

"Because I'm asking the three of you as your friend," Bane replied.

"Bane look, you just don't understand. Our past will just complicate matters," Ares tired to explain.

"W-what if I don't tell Alex until the three of you are ready to tell her on your own?" Bane offered not wanting to keep a secret from Alex but knowing it was more than likely the only compromise the triplets would settle on.

"Let me ask you something Bane. Do you love Alex?" Achilles asked.

"I care about her deeply. I don't think I've known her long enough to truly call it love," Bane replied a slight blush creeping up his neck.

"Do you really want to start off a relationship with the girl you care about keeping a secret from her?" Achilles questioned. "The way we see it you're just better off not knowing."

"Bane, as much as it pains me to agree with them. The boy's are right this isn't a secret you want to keep," Airell warned.

"The way _I_ see it, whatever the three of them are keeping quiet is theirs to tell not mine. If it wasn't theirs to say Airell you would have told Alex or Peter by now," Bane said to Airell. "So what is it about your lineage, the three of you are hiding?"

"What has Alex told you about her family?" Ares asked sighing.

"Well for starters she has more siblings, cousins, aunts, and uncles than she can count," Bane replied.

"Can you name all of her Uncles?" Achilles asked.

"Um..Sam...Ethan...Lex...Chris...Nick...Jon...Bobby...Angelo, oh and if you want to get technical Peter as well," Bane said listing the members of Alex's family on his fingers. "Let me guess one of them is your father."

"Actually...no,"Ajax smiled sadly as he shook his head.

"Either you forgot one or Alex didn't tell you about her Uncle Kyle," Achilles spoke.

"She never mentioned she had an uncle named Kyle," Bane replied.

"Dad was murdered a while back. Before Alex and the other's escaped the Centre. May 2, 1998," Ares spoke softly. Bringing his index finger and thumb up to his face Ares rubbed his eyes. Bane was pretty sure Ares was wiping away tears.

"Mr. Lyle killed him, though in his defense it was an accident," Achilles said bitterly. "Lyle was about to shoot Jarod, but Dad jumped in front of the bullet. He said he was going to come back for us, but he never did."

"Kyle knew about the three of you?" Bane asked shock on his face.

"Yeah. Dad faked his death the year before," Ajax sighed. "Somewhere between the time he escaped prison, and Uncle Jarod got Dad out of the Centre, Dad learned about us. Makes me wonder if he knew about Alex and the others."

"After he faked his death though, Dad snuck back into the Centre. He told us that he was our father, and that as soon as he took care of a few things the four of us would be a family. He was wrong," Ares spoke.

* * *

_December 12, 2010_

_2:21pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"Hullo," Keegan said entering his bed room, that for not quite three days had served as Kaine's prison cell. Kaine was no longer chained, instead all of the doors and windows had been equipt with locks and bars. Anything that Kaine could use as a weapon had also been removed from the room. All that was left was a bed, a pillow and blankets.

Kaine -who had ignored Keegan's greeting- was sitting on the window seat glaring out at the brightly lit sky. Steve had been guarding the young clone but suddenly was compelled to leave.

"I said 'Hullo'," Keegan spoke louder demanding that Kaine acknowledge Keegan's presence. Kaine looked over at the boy and his lips formed a sneer.

"What are you doing here?" Kaine questioned.

"I decided to look in on you while Steve is away," Keegan informed the older clone.

"They send a child to guard me. I am a Parker, I deserve more respect," Kaine hissed.

"You are no more than a child yourself," Keegan pointed out. "You're barely four years older than my own self. You are not even twice my age."

"I can do math boy," Kaine glowered.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to offend," Keegan replied honestly. "Do you know what angers me about you?" Keegan asked after a few moments of silence.

"Pray, tell me," Kaine sighed wishing that the boy would go away. Had the boy been any one of the other children, Kaine would have choked the life out of him by then. But Kaine knew that the boy was powerful.

"It angers me that I was afraid of you. Yet in truth you are nothing more than a child frightened of losing the love of his father. The love that you never possessed. You sit there hiding behind the facade of the villain. For a while you hid behind the facade I created," Keegan spoke.

"What are-"

"Please don't interrupt," Keegan asked politely. "I'm a bit embarrassed to admit that it took me as long as it do to figure out who placed such an elaborate wall around you mind. You see normally I leave a backdoor- figuratively speaking of course- in the walls I create. But there was one that I was told to place that couldn't be broken. Erik ordered me to do better than my best. And I did. I don't think that it was ever planned for Uncle Sam to find me. After all I was the only person capable of discovering who you really are."

"Go away," Kaine said softly.

"No. Not yet, I'm trying to understand you. You see you're an enigma to me. I sense that a part of you knows you can't trust the man you call father; that some part of you wished to have the love that Peter is given by his family. Yet you push all of that away," Keegan said his pricing blue eyes staring into Kaine's soul.

"Why isn't Steve back? He's been gone for too long," Kaine spoke needing for the boy to be gone. The last thing Kaine wanted to think about was if his father truly loved him. Since Benny had visited him, Kaine had begun to doubt his father's love and wonder if Benny was right.

"Steve won't be back until I'm ready for him to return. Steve's...sleeping at the moment," Keegan grinned slyly. "But worry not, he'll return once our discussion is over. I fact answer my lest question and I'll wake him."

"Ask," Kaine said wanting Keegan to leave quickly, the boy had always disturbed Kaine, which was one of the reasons Kaine had always tried to avoid Keegan.

"Why did you try to kill Benny? You love him, I can see that in you. But you believe your father in that showing affection is a sign of weakness."

"Since you see so much why can't you answer your own question?" Kaine retorted.

"Because I want to hear you say it," Keegan replied.

"I don't love Benny. It meant nothing to me to shove that knife though him," Kaine hissed, walking over to the boy. "I tried to kill him because he is weak and not worthy to carry the Parker name. He should have died back in Carthis. The two of us may have the same blood running through our veins but we are not brothers. He is nothing to me."

"If that is what you must tell yourself," Keegan said sadly. "Since you've answered my question I'll go now. But first I want to leave you with something; a memory."

Keegan closed the remaining distance between himself and Kaine. Reaching up Keegan placed his index and middle finger to Kaine's right temple, bringing forth a memory from Kaine's past.

* * *

_Three year old Cain wakes to the sound of soft crying coming from the bed next to his. He climbs out of his own bed and walks over to where Abel is crying in his sleep._

"_Abe wake up," Cain commands softly, concerned for his baby brother. Abel hadn't been sleeping well, not since Seth died two weeks ago. Abel's eyes open and Cain sees the sorrow in his brother's eyes. "Bad dreams?" Cain asks and Abel nods his head._

"_Seth dream," Abel clarifies. "I miss 'im."_

"_Me too. Wan' me get Steve?" Cain offers. Like most children their age, Cain and Abel are under the strong belief that an adult had the power of keeping you safe from everything that made the world scary. _

"_M' kay. Stay wiv me," Abel tell his brother and Cain climbs in bed next to Abel. In truth Abel does not want for Cain to leave him. "Cay?"_

"_Yeah?" _

"_Are we gonna die? Like Seth," Able lisps slightly aground his thumb that he has placed in his mouth._

"_E'ryone die Abe. But den we go t' heaven and e'rything better," Cain says summarizing the many sermons he had heard about heaven in his short three years of life. "Den we be wiv Seth-" Cain's words are cut off as the door to the boy's room is slammed open. From out of the darkness steps Mr. Parker. Frightened Abel slides closer to his brother._

"_What is going on here?" Mr. Parker growls, he was in town for a few days and decided to check up on the boys._

"_N-nothin' papa," Cain stutters._

"_You two should be sleeping," Parker snaps at his sons._

"_Had bad dream, Papa," Abel whispers._

"_Take that God forsaken thumb out of your mouth!" Parker roars. Abel whimpers but removes his thumb._

"_No cry Abe," Cain warns his brother. He then turns to his father. "No be mad Papa. I wa' just makin' Abel feel bet'er."_

"_Is that so?" Parker asks. "Come with me, now," Cain reluctantly gets out of bed and follows his father casting Abel a final glace. Cain is led to the same room that in seven years he would beat his own brother in. But in this moment Cain is the one who will receive the beating._

_Parker throws Cain into the cement room and then proceeds to grab a wooden paddle off of the wall. He then begins to strike Cain over and over with the paddle._

"_You brought this on yourself. You know better than to coddle your brother," Parker yells punctuating each word with the smack of the paddle. "He is weak. Both of you are. Parkers aren't weak. We are strong."_

"_Papa, please," Cain cries his little bottom sore beyond all belief._

"_Don't beg boy," Parker says hitting Cain even harder. The beating continues for another five minutes. With the beating over Parker leaves Cain to weep his silent tears in the cold, dark, and slightly damp, cement cell._

_Cain is released two days latter, finally allowed to return to his room. Cain arrives at his room limping slightly, to see Abel in Steve's lap. Not a single red mark, graces the younger clones pale skin. Cain glares at his smiling brother and it is in that moment Cain begins to hate both Steve and Abel.

* * *

_

Kaine was released from the memory, and found tears falling down his face. He had suppressed that memory for seven years. In fact, Kaine had forgotten what had led up to him hating his brother, or the fact that he had once loved Benny more than anything in the world.

In many ways it had been simpler for Kaine to forget that memory. Kaine didn't have to doubt his father's love for him. Nor did he have to wonder if there was a part of Benny that actually loved Kaine.

Before Seth had died, the three brothers had been close. They had to of been, all they had were each other and Steve. Kaine vaguely recalled how Steve would tuck him in at night in the same loving manner that he tucked Benny and Seth in. How Steve had loved Kaine as much as he had loved Benny and Seth.

But all that had changed, not with Seth's death, but with the beating that Kaine had received from his father. For the first time in his life, Kaine was torn as to what he should feel when it came to his father and brother.

* * *

Up next: Ethan returns home to help find a cure. Peter questions Cox and Raines and gets a few surprising answers.

* * *

Use the little purple button to the right to leave a review 


	85. ANSWERS

CHAPTER 84

ANSWERS

* * *

_December 12, 2010_

_2:29pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"Hello!" Ethan called out as he and Jon entered the mansion. Sam and Morgan exited the kitchen and the sound of Ethan's voice, and several pairs of feet were heard on the steps.

"Hey, Pop," Marc greeted his father, Jon. Cassie and Debbie were right behind their younger brother.

"How are the three of you?" Jon asked his kids.

"Good, Daddy. We'll be even better once we get Alex back though," Cassie replied.

"Yeah, then Debbie and Jay can finally get married," Marc jested, Debbie swatted at her brother. Though she was anxious to have her wedding, Debbie was more concerned about Alex, Jack, and Peter.

Adam made his way downstairs to meet his father. Adam was more than excited to see Ethan, the father and son hadn't seen each other in a month and a half.

"Hey Dad, long time no see," Adam spoke giving his father a hug. Ethan held on tightly to his son relieved that Adam was safe and back at home.

"It's good to see you again," Ethan whispered in Adam's ear.

"Same here," Adam replied, stepping out of his father's arms. Ethan took the opportunity to study his son. In the past month Adam had grown at lest two inches, putting him at five feet three. His once blonde hair was now red, and Adam's face had freckled over the month since Ethan had seen his son last, making Adam seem as though he was Irish. Even Adam's eyes had changed, they were still grey, but a colder grey than they had once been. The mirth that usually sparkled in Adam's eyes had disappeared. If not for his dyed red hair, Adam would look like a miniature Jake.

"You've grown," Ethan said simply.

"I guess so, huh?" Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"Kids why don't you get Jon's stuff set up in your room," Sam suggested from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I'd like to see what you and the others have done Adam. I hear that Allen and Benny are real wiz kids on the computer. How good are they at breaking pass the Centre fire walls?" Jon began to ramble. Adam shook his head as he and the other's led Jon up to the Files room.

Ethan turned to look over at his brother and sister. "So, were's Bobby?" Ethan questioned.

"Talking to Dad, I suppose," Morgan said sitting down on the couch.

"And how are you doing?" Ethan asked sitting down next to his sister wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Morgan laidher head on Ethan's shoulder.

"I'm scared...tired...I feel helpless to save my children," Morgan admitted. Ethan smiled sadly and placed a kiss to Morgan's brow.

"You may be tired of hearing this, but it's going to be okay," Ethan told her. "Nicky wanted to come you know. He'd feel guilty leaving Sara, Em, Mom, Dad, and Michelle alone with all the kids."

"You on the other hand don't," Morgan teased.

"Oh I do, but my brother and sister need me," Ethan said.

"That we do," Morgan replied as her thoughts turned to Jack, her baby boy who was currently upstairs watching over his niece and nephew. According to Will Jack's fever had increased two degrees, placing his temperture at just under 100 degrees. Yet Jack did not act as though he were sick. Proving that Jack was defiantly Morgan and Jarod Russell's son, in the fact that he hid his ailments as to not appear weak.

"Well let me go and check on my oldest kids. Make sure they've actually eaten or slept with in the past three days or so," Ethan said partly joking as his stood up.

"I think I saw Maddox shove a pop tart down Jake's throat earlier today...but I'm sure if she was trying feed him or to get him to stop talking," Sam grinned.

"Thank's Sam. That greatly reassures me," Ethan said snidely. "Soon as I check on the kids I'll head over to the lab. See if a fresh pair of eyes can spot anything new."

"Ethan, really, thank you for coming," Morgan called out to her brother as he headed up the stairs.

"Where else would I be?" Ethan said over his should as he continued up the stairs.

* * *

_December 12, 2010_

_8:29pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

"Were...is...she," Raines wheezed as he sat before Peter. Raines nor, Cox where pleased to discover that Alex had been taken earlier that morning. Nor was Raines please that it seemed that Peter had taken over chairmanship.

"I need you to be a bit more specific, Mr. Raines," Peter said calmly from behind the chairman's desk. Mr. Parker had been relocated to his living quarters and was being kept under lock and key. All of Parker's loyal servants had been dismissed not just from the Centre but from Carthis all together. And Parker's communication abilities -fax, telephone, computer- had been cut off as well. Peter was taking over and taking charge, relying on Bane and the others for support.

"Where is the Russell Girl?" Cox hissed pratically foaming from the mouth. The man was absolutely livid.

"According to my sweeper," Peter nodded behind him to indicate Bane. "Miss Russell was abducted from her room yesterday afternoon...by force. Tell me, what where your plans for Miss Russell?" Peter asked.

"I will not be questioned by a ten year old boy!" Cox roared. Peter did not seem phased in the slightest.

"I may be a ten year old boy. But you are forgetting that I am also chairman of this facility, and you sir, shall do well not to forget that fact," Peter commanded. A vein in Cox's temple began to twitch, as Cox realized that he was being forced into obeying Peter, the boy had the backing of the Triumvirate and within hours had managed to gain a loyal following.

So Cox and Raines remained silent, their silence may have also contributed to the fact that Bane had his hand resting on the but of his gun, the safety off as he glared at Cox and Raines. The teen was waiting for a reason to shoot either ghoul.

"I'm glad that the three of us have reached an understanding," Peter smiled at the men knowing that he had the upper hand. "Now gentlemen, let us move away from the subject of why you wanted Miss Russell and discuss just what was done to young Gabriel and Zane Russell. I want to know just what was given to Gabriel and how young Zane is the answer to Gabriel's cure."

"Forgive me...Chairman," Cox winced. "But I have no idea what you are referring to," the man played dumb.

"Do not play me for a fool sir, for I am not. You will tell me just what you did to the Russell boys or your remaining days will be short and very painful," Peter threatened, meaning every word. Despite himself Cox found himself a bit frightened by the boy.

"Should I tell our young chairman about the Russell twins condition?" Cox asked Raines wanting to rattle the young boy's nerves.

"What...can...he...do to...help?" Raines wheezed.

"Better yet why does he care about them?" Cox questioned, meeting Peter's eyes.

"Why do you think?" Peter retorted through clenched teeth. "Jason and Jack are my brothers are they not?" Raines and Cox were not good at hiding their shock as their eyes went wide and their jaws dropped. At the comical expressions of Raines and Cox, Bane let out a chortle of laughter that quickly turned into a cough.

"So...once...again...the reeducation...of a...Russell...has failed," Raines said to Peter. Peter actually smiled at Raines.

"Thank you, for acknowledging me as a Russell. It's nice having someone not refer to me as John Parker, or Master Parker, and so on and so fourth. Now...tell me what did you do to my brothers," Peter ordered growing serious.

"I just injected the boy with the drug, Alex designed it. As for Zane's role in all of this, I never had to alter anything in his genetics," Cox told Peter.

"Alex never designed a drug like the one you gave Jack. She would have remembered," Peter argued.

"My dear chairman...I am not referring to you sister," Cox grinned. Realization dawned on Peter's face, knowing just who Cox was referring to. Cox was not talking about Alexandra Katherine Russell, but sociopath Alex. The Alex responsible for killing, Adam, Jake, and Rachael's biological father, Eddie. The Alex who nearly killed Morgan trying to get a rise out of Jarod, the man Peter called father.

"Where...is...he?" Peter growled. There was nothing more Peter wanted at that point than to see Alex dead.

"At the moment he is in Delaware, tying up a few lose ends," Cox grinned.

"You sent him to kill those that hand in the kidnaping of myself and my brothers," Peter stated.

"Such...an...astute...boy," Raines commended Peter.

"How, is it that Jason can help cure Jack?" Peter asked not to be deterred from his quest for the truth.

"Evolution my boy. You're brother's have always been empaths, but when we went to evolve the boys' genetics further we learned that they had a latent ability rarely seen. An ability that maybe one in a half of a billion people possess naturally. And it was a complete surprise that your brother's would even posses such an ability when none of their siblings do," Cox spoke.

"And just what is this ability?" Peter inquired.

"Why my young chairman, you're baby brother's are healers," Cox replied grinning like that cat that ate the cannery. Peter's jaw dropped.

"That's why you really wanted Alex. It wasn't about Shadow, you wanted to know if Alex possessed the ability to be a healer," Bane spoke up, realization dawning on his features. "Everything else was just a bonus."

"I always...knew...you...were...smarter...than...you...appeared," Raines wheezed.

"Claire," Peter spoke pressing a button on his phone and paging his secretary.

"Yes, Chairman," Came the voice of a woman in her mid-thirties.

"Please send in Derek, Akio and Jiro," Peter replied.

"Yes, Chairman," Claire spoke. Moments later Derek, Akio, and Jiro entered the office.

"You called, Peter," Derek asked.

"Derek, could you, Akio, and Jiro escort, Mr. Raines, and Dr. Cox to separate cells on SL-18?" Peter inquired.

"It would be our pleasure, Peter," Jiro sneered at the two men. Derek took the task of wheeling Raines out of the room, while, Jiro and Akio seized either of Cox's arms and lead the man to his cell.

"Well," Bane spoke once the room was empty save himself and Peter.

"We need to warn my family, that Alex...sociopath Alex is alive and in the states. He may know where we live. From there we need to send someone to take care of Alex. He's dangerous and better off dead," Peter said deep in thought his hands steepled together against his forehead.

"And of course we need to tell them about Jace and Jack. If I had it my way I wouldn't tell Katie about Alex but she'll learn anyway. Air, Andy or one of the other's are bound to tell her if we don't."

"What do you want me to do first?" Bane asked Peter.

"Things must appear as normal. We must continue to conduct Centre affairs as though nothing has changed. If the triumvirate learns that I know the truth of who I am and that we plan on bring down the Centre then all hell will rain down. We must wait for my family to come and 'break us out'," Peter replied

"I hate waiting," Bane stated.

"As do I. But we have no choice in this case," Peter told his friend.

"What worries me is that though you have seized control of the Centre, we still have many enemies here. The longer we wait the longer our enemies have time to plan. It's common knowledge you've taken over Peter. There are many here who will try and over throw you." Bane pointed out as he moved to sit across from Peter.

"I know. But we've already sent away all of Parker's loyal subjects. If we continue to get rid of anyother employees, red flags will go up and the Triumvirate will learn that something is amiss," Peter argued.

"Well then, what do we do?" Bane asked again.

"Go to Alex and tell her what's going on. I'll call my family," Peter said.

* * *

Up Next: Jeremiah contacts Alex. And it may seem at though everyone's prayers have been answered when it comes to Jason and Jack, but things aren't as simple as they seem.

* * *

Please Review 


	86. PATERNAL PROBLEMS

CHAPTER 85

PATERNAL PROBLEMS

* * *

_December 12, 2010_

_8:29pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

'_Alex?'_ The girl in question, who had been lightly sleeping, awoke to Jeremiah's voice.

'_Jer?'_ Alex called out sleepily.

'_I woke you didn't I?'_ Jeremiah asked angry with himself that awaken Alex when she obviously need her rest.

'_It's fine Jer. I've been sleeping for a few hours, since I spoke to you last. Midas and Pete will be joining me for dinner shortly anyhow,' _Alex told her cousin.

'_Oh,' _Jeremiah replied simply. Alex could tell that something was bothering the teen, she could always tell when something was wrong with Jeremiah.

'_Jeremiah...are you okay?' _Alex inquired. Jeremiah was silent for a few moments but Alex could still sense that he was with her.

'_God Katie, I can't deal with all of this right now. I...I'm so God damned confused. He...he said he loved me,' _Jeremiah whispered. Alex could feel the inner turmoil inside Jeremiah, he was so torn up inside that he was close to tears. _'Can you just tell me what to do?'_

It broke Alex's heart to hear Jeremiah so defeated and jumbled inside. Jeremiah had always had so much inner strength. Often when Alex was indecisive on a subject she turned to Jeremiah for guidance.

'_Tell me exactly what he said to you Jerry,'_ Alex knowing that whatever had caused Jeremiah to turn to her involved Bobby.

'_He didn't say it to me. He was talking to Grampa and I overheard,'_ Jeremiah began. _'But he told Grampa that he's sorry, he meant it too Katie. He also thinks that I hate him, that no matter what I will always hate him. And despite that, despite the way I have treated him over the years he actually loves me.'_

'_Do you hate him Jer?' _Alex asked.

'_I don't know. I told Air and Andy that I didn't. But when I look at him-'_

'_Bobby, Jer. You can say Bobby's name. I won't hate you for it,' _Alex told Jeremiah, she had realized that Jeremiah had not once called Bobby by name. Alex felt guilty knowing that she was part of the reason why Jeremiah was so torn on the subject of Bobby. After the things Bobby had done to her as a child, Jeremiah found it very hard to forgive his biological father.

'_Don't, alright it's not about what he did to you,'_Jeremiah said picking up on Alex's thoughts. _'It's not _just_ about what Bobby did to you,' _he amended. _'In truth I don't know what it's about.'_

'_Do you remember when it was just you and me in the tree, the day the truth came out about who you, Greg, and Lissa really are?' _Alex asked Jeremiah.

'_Yeah,' _Jeremiah replied.

'_That day you told me that you were scared of becoming not Bobby but Mr. Lyle. You said that sometimes when you looked in the mirror, you would see Mr. Lyle staring out back at you. That is what this is all about.'_

' _Jer, I know that you are angry with him for what he did to us, to me, to your mom. But Jer the true reason that you can't really forgive him is that it has nothing to do with forgiveness. You're just so afraid that you'll become him and hurt the people that you love.' _Alex told him

'_That's why you sent that letter to him after the river accident, asking how he thought he could ever be forgiven for what he did to us. You weren't sending it to him you were sending it to yourself. Jeremiah listen to me, you are the kindest, most gentle person I know. You could never hurt us, you love us to much.'_

'_You have to realize that you aren't Bobby, the two of you had extremely different life experiences,' _Alex pointed out.

'_Our mothers were murdered, and we never had the chance to know them. We came from abusive environments, and were tortured by Raines. Alex I'm not seeing much of a difference here,' _Jeremiah replied.

'_Unlike Bobby you have me, and Greg and Lissa. And we had Jake who protected us -still protects us- at all cost. And you have Uncle Sam and who has loved you as hi son from day one. It was the same with you and Aunt Jen. And there was Angelo, who made sure that we knew what it was like to be loved. He gave us Sam, Jer, to make sure that we wouldn't become like Bobby,' _Alex said.

'_I still don't know what to do Alex. I still have all of these emotions inside of me. I don't think that I hate him like I once did. But I do know that I'm angry with him. Please tell me what to do,'_ Jeremiah begged.

'_You have to talk to him Jerry,' _Alex replied.

'_The last time I talked to him I nearly set him on fire. I would have if Dad hadn't stopped me,' _Jeremiah admitted.

'_Then talk to him with Air and Andy or Jake there with you to keep you calm. Hell even Keegan would work,'_ Alex told him.

'_I just...I want you home. It's easier, you keep me sane,' _Jeremiah said

'_You keep me sane too big brother,' _Alex said in reply.

'_God, Katie I miss you so damn much. And it's only been three days,' _Jeremiah whispered.

'_Two days, seventeen hours and twenty-three minutes,'_Alex sighed as she mentally did the math to recall when she last saw Jeremiah.

'_Scariest moment of my life. I thought I had lost you forever.'_

'_You nearly died. If Pete hadn't given me CPR...'_ Alex faltered not wanting to think about the alternative.

'_Katie, thank you, for everything,'_ Jeremiah said after a moment of silence.

'_You've done the same for me,'_ Alex reminded him. _'I'm just paying my debt.'_

'_Hey listen, I've got to go, Dad's calling me,'_ Jeremiah said reluctantly not wanting to stop talking to his cousin.

'_Bye then, Jer. And remember what I said,'_ Alex spoke.

'_I will. Bye, Katie, I love you.'_

'_Love you too big brother,'_ Alex said and cut her connection -but not completely- with Jeremiah.

* * *

_December 12, 2010_

_8:37pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Bane left Peter to allow the young chairman to make his phone call home. Bane was slightly concerned about leaving the boy alone, but Peter bayed for Bane to go to Alex and inform her of all that had been learned at the meeting between Peter, Cox and Raines. Bane decided to go along with Peter's wishes but made a slight alteration to the plan. On his way to Alex's room -which was also serving as Bane and Peter's room- Bane stopped by Inara and Minna's room and sent the sweepers to keep watch over Peter.

With Peter's safety ensured, Bane set off to tell Alex the news. Achilles, Ares and Ajax were standing guard outside of Alex's room when Bane arrived. With the truth of the triplets origins revealed it was obvious to Bane that the boy's cared about Alex. Whenever Bane left to accompany Peter, Ares, Achilles, and Ajax always volunteered to keep watch over Alex.

"You three are aware you don't have to actually stand outside of Alex's room, you're more than welcome to sit inside," Bane lightly teased the triplets.

"We wanted to make sure she was able to rest undisturbed," Ares spoke in response.

"Are you sure you just wanted her to rest, or the three of you are just taking precautions that Alex doesn't learn who your father is?" Bane asked.

"Give us time to tell her, alright, Bane?" Achilles begged. Bane put a hand on Achilles shoulder and leaned in close to the younger teen.

"You know I'll give you three all the time you require. But remember the longer you keep Alex in the dark the greater your chance will be of her being angry with you from keeping your past a secret. And keep in mind that Alex is a pyrokinetic," Bane reminded the brothers.

"Trust us we haven't forgotten," Ajax said with a smile.

"So how did Peter's meeting with Cox and Raines go?" Achilles questioned, Bane knew that Achilles and his brothers were concerned about you Jack. Upon learning of the boys parentage, Bane had told them all he knew of the Russell family. Ares, Achilles, and Ajax were not very happy to learn that Cox and Raines played a role in Jack's illness.

"The meeting went well. We actually know what's wrong with Jack, now. Come in with me and I'll explain everything to the three of you and Alex, that way I don't have to repeat myself," Bane said. Ares, Achilles and Ajax were well aware that Bane was attempting to trick them into accompanying him to see Alex, yet they went along with Bane anyway.

The four teens entered Peter's room, Alex laid on Peter's bed her eyes closed. She was still hooked up to an iv and morphine drip. At her side a copy of Stephen King's _The Stand _laid face down, and a pair of head phones covered her ears.

Bane walked over to her and gently removed Alex's headphones.

"I was listening to that," Alex yawned, she had just cut her connection with Jeremiah minutes ago and had begun to doze off again.

"And what were you listening to?" Bane inquired.

"_Don't Give Up_, by Peter Gabriel from the Secret World tour," Alex replied.

"I find it humorous that one of your favorite singers contain the names of two of your brothers," Bane smirked.

"I'll have you know, Momma named Peter. Now Gabe on the other hand...well Momma and Daddy let us name the boys. The reason they got the names Jack and Jason because Jack Sawyer is one of my, Alley and the boys favorite character's from Stephen King's writings. In the story Jack's twinner -his self in an alternate reality- is named Jason," Alex informed Bane.

"You're such a geek," Bane teased.

"Hey, unlike Adam I did not name my baby brother after Wolverine," Alex said referring to her cousin Logan whom Adam named.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offended," Bane apologized. "Besides I have news for you, both good and bad."

"What?" Alex asked sitting up with Bane's help. "And who are they?"

Bane looked behind him to see that Ajax, Ares, and Achilles were standing a few feet away. For the first time in all the years Bane had known the triplets, the boys appeared nervous.

"They are Achilles, Ares, and Ajax," Bane said indicating each teen. "They've been watching over you while Peter and I have been gone."

Alex studied the triplets, and found their features familiar, with their black hair and facial structure. Yet Alex could not place who the triplets reminder her of. "It's a pleasure to meet the three of you," Alex told the boys. "You, three aren't related to Midas are you? Your eyes are gold like his."

"No, we are aren't related to Bane, not in the biological sense," Ares replied.

"But we are a part of the Midas project. The drug Raines gave us had the same effect on all of our eyes," Achilles elaborated.

"Oh, the three of you just remind me of someone," Alex said looking at the brothers. The brothers shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Back to my news," Bane spoke shifting Alex's attention back to him. "We know what's wrong with Jack and how to make him better."

"Give me the bad news first," Alex ordered. Bane sighed.

"Do you know who Alex is? The pretender Alex?" Bane asked.

"Yeah, he's the bastard that killed Adam, Jake, and Rach's dad. He nearly killed my Mom. He would have if Daddy hadn't stopped him. But he died years ago," Alex said just as her inner sense began to whisper to her.

_alive...he's alive_

Alex's face fell, realizing what Bane was about to say.

"He's alive, somehow he managed to join forces with Cox and Raines and, Alex created the drug to make Jack sick," Bane told her.

"And what's the good news?" Alex asked softly.

"Jason really is the cure. He's a healer Alex, so is Jack, Jack just can't heal himself," Bane said.

"That's-that's impossible," Alex stuttered. "Jasa, and Jacky can't be healers. No one in our family is a healer. Pyrokinetics, telekinetics, telepaths, and empaths yes. As far as I knew healers were myths. I mean Jason nor Jack have ever even displayed signs of being healers."

"According to Cox the boys carry the gene. Which is why they wanted your blood, to see if maybe you carried the gene to be a healer," Bane replied.

"Midas this can't be possible. I'm telling you, traits like that run in the family. And we have never had a healer in the family," Alex said unable to believe Bane. A cough from the other side of the room made Alex look up.

"That's not exactly true," Ajax sighed. "The fact that you never had a healer in your family, that is. You just never had a healer -or in this case healers- in your family that you knew about." Bane's eyes widened in shock, he learned more about those around him each day.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked Ajax.

"You can't be mad alright," Ares began. "Dad has been dead for so long and well-"

"We didn't think that you need the added stress of three cousins, after all that has happened to you," Achilles said and Alex began to understand just who the boys were.

"Bull shit," Alex spoke. "You didn't tell me who you were because you were afraid of being rejected by me and the others. Now I know why the three of you look familiar. You look just like younger versions of you dad. Do you have any idea what it will mean to my father to know that Uncle Kyle had kids?"

"No, not really," Ares said he and his brother's moving closer to Alex.

"Daddy, he's always blamed himself for Uncle Kyle's death. He doesn't talk about what happened, it hurts him too much. Uncle Kyle changed, he didn't die the man the Centre created him to be. Daddy hated that the world never got to see Uncle Kyle as the man he became, instead they only knew him as the man he- he was," Alex suddenly became very quite as her thoughts turned back to Jeremiah dilemma with Bobby.

"Alex are you all right?" Bane asked.

"I'm fine. It's not me it's Jeremiah," Alex muttered.

"What's wrong with Jeremiah?" Bane asked her.

"He can only see Bobby as the man he was, Mr. Lyle. Jer can't see Bobby as the man he wants to be so badly. A good man," Alex spoke, mostly to herself.

"Jeremiah...he is your cousin correct?" Ares questioned.

"Yeah, and Bobby...Lyle's son. Him Greg and Lissa," Alex said still deep in thought. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Ares, Achilles and Ajax's change in demeanor until Achilles spoke.

"Lyle murdered our father." Alex looked up at her newfound cousins. Reaching out with her empathy she sensed where their thoughts were going.

"Jeremiah is not his father's son. Don't you hate him for the things that Bobby did. Jer, has enough issues with Bobby as it is. He doesn't need to be blamed for his own father's sins," Alex said defending her cousin.

"He, his brother and sister are the children of the man that murdered our father," Ares argued.

"And that warrants some sort of blood feud? If it makes it any better Jeremiah, Greg and Lissa don't even consider themselves Bobby's children, but my Uncle Sam and Aunt Jen's kids. Listen whether the three of you like it or not, Jeremiah, Greg and Lissa are as much a part of my family as the three of you will be. And they will be coming here...along with Bobby to get us out. I don't ask you to like Bobby, believe me I understand the animosity you hold towards him, but do be civil."

"As for Jeremiah, Lissa, and Greg, don't judge them on what Bobby has done, they have been hurt by Bobby just as much as the three of you have. Bobby killed their biological mom right in front of Jeremiah. None of them have ever truly forgiven Bobby for what he has done and they never will. But they are trying to mend fences, Jeremiah especially. Don't make things any worse than they are," Alex warned.

The brothers were completely taken aback by Alex's tone of voice that they didn't even try to argue.

* * *

Up Next: Peter calls home with news. Jarod is furious with the news that Jake has been keeping secret. And Peter has his doubts about returning home.

* * *

Reviews are a good thing 


	87. DOUBTS

CHAPTER 86

DOUBTS

* * *

_December 12, 2010_

_8:37pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Peter stared at the phone on his desk, preparing himself to call home. It was still hard for him to talk to his family. Though they didn't blame Peter for his actions as John, that didn't mean that Peter didn't blame himself. As John, Peter had done many things as that he wasn't proud of; the termination orders; the project he had allowed to be created; and so much more. When his family -because they most defiantly would- learn of what Peter had done, Peter doubted that they would ever forgive him. All Peter had to do was look at the strained relationship between Bobby and Jeremiah, to see that it was doubtful he would be truly forgiven.

Peter sighed, shaking himself of his thoughts. "Now or never,"the boy muttered to himself. Peter reached for the phone and dialed home. With over forty people in the mansion the phone ranged but once before it was answered.

"You have reached the offices of Russell, Russell, Grey, Anthony and associates. This is Gregory speaking how may I direct your call?" Greg answered the phone. Peter found himself chuckling at Greg's greeting.

"It's me Greg," Peter spoke.

"Hold on a sec Tiger. Let me round up the calvary," Greg offered, putting Peter on hold, then running from room to room he alerted his family that the were to meet downstairs. Bobby and Sydney were the last to arrive, the two of them standing by the stairs. As Greg placed Peter on speaker phone he noticed Jeremiah casting glances Bobby's way.

"Alright then, Pete," Greg said letting Peter know that everyone had been gathered.

"I have news," Peter addressed the group.

"What type of new?" Jarod asked his son.

"News of both the good and bad kind. First off we need to move the family out of the main safe house and to the secondary safe house," Peter began.

"Why do we need to move the others to the second safe house?" Adam inquired. Peter was quite for a moment -concerned by how his cousin would take the news- and then replied;

"It's Alex, he's back." There were no gasp, nor cries of outrage, just complete silence at Peter's words.

Without realizing it, Jake and Rachael reached for Adam, and Adams found his hands in his siblings firm hold . Adam was grateful for the comfort of his Jake and Rachel. The young boy had always had a deep seated fear for the man who had murdered his biological father. There were many a time Adam had awaken from a nightmare involving Alex and himself.

"Where is Alex at Peter?" Ethan asked glancing at his children. Adam's face had considerably paled as had Rachael's, while Jake's face was blank as always. Yet as Ethan let his eyes travel down his eldest son's hand -the one that wasn't holding Adam's- he saw that Jake had a tight hold on the armrest of the couch upon which he was seated. Jake was terrified and was doing his damnedest not to show his fear.

"According to Cox and Raines, Alex is in Delaware tying up some of the Centre's lose ends," Peter answered his uncle. "I think that it would be best for the group to head to the safe house down south." The second safe house was in deed south of Charlottesville...in fact it was half way around the world off the coast of southern Italy. But just in case his conversations were being overheard, Peter did not want to give away the location of the second safe house.

"And what was the good news Peter?" Will asked sighing, the revelation of Alex's reappearance things could not be much worse.

"I'm not done with the bad," Peter replied.

"Wonderful," Greg groaned.

"Alex, not Katie, but sociopath Alex was the one who created Jack's illness not Cox. But the up side of that is Jason is still the key to Jack's cure, but you are not going to believe how," Peter continued.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this?" Andros asked.

"Jack and Jasa are healers," Peter said. If people were stunned by the revelation of Alex being alive, they were downright shocked at the idea of Jason and Jack being healers.

Jason and Jack looked at each other fear etched on their faces. It was one thing to have a power, but it was completely different to have a power and to be unable to use it. Even some of the older children had powers that they couldn't completely control, like Jeremiah for instance. Jeremiah was a borrower but he couldn't always control the powers he borrowed when his emotions weren't in check.

"Wait a second," Bobby spoke from his spot by the stairs, walking over to where the others were. "Healers, they don't exist, they are nothing more than a Centre myth. In all my years at the Centre I've never even crossed on."

"Centre had three," Angelo said as he sat on the floor playing with AJ, and Matty.

"That's right they did...a-a set of triplet brothers. They -as far as I know- t-they died about eight years ago," Jake said not meeting any ones eyes. The family gazed at Jake curiously, Jake never stuttered.

"You're hiding something," Keegan said, speaking the words that were one everyone's minds. Jason and Jack nodded in agreement, they too sensing that Jake knew more than he was letting on.

"Jake what is it?" Ethan prompted his son.

"Look...being a healer... the ability runs in families. But even then the trait is extremely rare. If your lucky on every generation but usualy it's not that often" Jake spoke.

"Jake, who were those three boys?" Jarod asked his nephew fearing the answer as he sat down on the coffee table in front of Jake.

"They were your nephews, Kyle's sons," Jake whispered. Jarod slammed his fist on the coffee table, startling everyone including Matty and AJ, causing the babies to cry. Will and Jeff rushed over to their children and quickly hushed them, as Jarod moved away from Jake, not trusting his temper.

"I can't believe you Jacob," Jarod spoke after he had calmed himself down. Never in all his life had Jake felt more ashamed. The one thing he feared -that he and his group feared- was disappointing his family, and this time he had truly succeed in doing so. "When are you going to stop keeping things from us?"

For the first time since he was a very small boy Jake felt tears well in his eyes, and quickly forced them back. "Uncle Jarod, I'm sorry," Jake said bitting his lip, never before had Andros and the other Files heard genuine fear in Jake's voice. Jake like Jeremiah and Will had always been good at keeping his emotions hidden. It unnerved the files to hear Jake -whom they all looked up to- frightened.

"Please, Uncle Jarod, don't be mad. I only thought I was doing what was right. You loved your brother, and his death...it hit you hard." Bobby studied his hands at Jake's words. "I didn't want for you to have to live with the guilt of knowing that Kyle's children died. I didn't want for you to live with that type of pain."

"These aren't you decisions to make Jacob," Jarod reminded the boy. "How many times must we tell you this."

"He did what he thought was right," Ethan said defending his son. Jake gave his father a grateful look, yet Jake could see that his father too, was disappointed in him.

"I wanted to tell you about Ares, Ajax, and Achilles," Jake said softly. "I just...I."

"You didn't think that's what," Jarod replied.

"Dad," Peter spoke.

"You can't keep doing this, Jacob," Jaord said sternly not hearing Peter.

"Dad, listen to me," Peter yelled through the phone, louder so that Jarod could hear him.

"What is it Peter?"

"If, Jake is talking about who I think he is they are alive...but Ares, Ajax, and Achilles aren't healers. They're a part of Project Midas like Bane."

"They were healers," Andros muttered his eyes closed. "They were transferred to a new facility and given a drug that made them stronger. It did but there was a catch, it caused them to lose their healing ability."

"How do you," Bobby began but then realized that Andros must be talking to Alex, who somehow knew the truth about Kyle's sons. "Never mind."

"Andy how do you know this?" Peter asked not realizing that Andros and Alex were exchanging information..

"Alex just learned the truth from Ares, Ajax, and Achilles themselves," Andros answered. "They knew that they were Uncle Kyle's kids. So did Uncle Kyle, he came to them, he planned on getting them out but he...he was killed before he could."

"None of that matters okay. What matters is Jack and Jason," Alley spoke. "Cox said that the boy's are healers, but they've never even shown any signs of being healers. They can't use an ability that they don't know how to use."

"Well, Greg, Jeremiah and Lissa are borrowers, they can just borrower the boys abilities, and heal Jack," Steve suggested.

"It doesn't work that way," Lissa said.

"If someone doesn't know how to use their abilities then we can't use them. See when we borrow we kinda get people's memories on how to use their powers. It's like and instruction manul," Greg elaborated

"And with Kyle's kids no longer being healers-" Morgan sighed.

"We can't borrow powers they don't have," Jeremiah finished.

"Great, so now we have the answers to our problems. But we still can't do anything," Sam spoke his eyes falling on Jason and Jack who were clinging tightly to each others hands.

"We're going to have to teach them then," Will said. "That job will fall to Alley and I, we have the most experience in teaching the kids to use their powers."

"Then get started on it," Peter told is older brother. "We don't know how much time we have on Jack's part. Not to mention that our time here is running low as well. I don't know for how long I'll be able to hold of Raines and Cox. I had them locked away, but they still have people who are loyal to them and will try to break them out. As for me my group is rather small. We need for you to come soon."

"Give us two days Peter. With Alex being alive it has changed things a bit, and well have to move the family first. Can you last for two days?" Aaron asked.

"I'll have to," Peter replied.

"Until then little brother, do take care," Alley said.

"I will Alley. I have no choice, if I don't who will look after Katie," Peter said a bit of humor in his voice. "Oh and before I forget, Happy Birthday Adam."

Several people in the room glanced at their watches for the dates, while others groaned in embarrassment or their jaws dropped. A scarlet blush went up Adam's neck. He had remembered it was his birthday but did not want to make a fuss about it, more important matters were at hand.

"Why didn't you remind us?" Ethan asked his son.

"It's not important Dad. I didn't want to make it a big deal okay. 'Sides there was other stuff that mattered more," Adam replied.

"But, Adam-" Jake began.

"Look it's alright. There was no point of having a celebration anyway not with our family split up the way it is. We can celebrate my birthday when were all together again, okay?" Adam said cutting off Jake.

"Adam it's not that. We all just feel like complete asses for forgetting," Alley apologized.

"Seriously it's fine. Tell you what, why don't Pete and I just have a joint birthday," Adam suggested.

"That's over a month away," Morgan said feeling guilty.

"Which means well all be together again," Adam told her. "Besides I'll get to have my party with my best friend."

"The nineteenth then," Peter said to Adam

"The nineteenth," Adam echoed "It's a plan. Hey Pete I know you need to go and all. But can I talk to you alone?"

"I have a few spare minutes," Peter replied. Greg passed the cordless phone to Adam, as he took Peter off of speaker phone. Adam left the livingroom and returned to his own bedroom.

"I'm alone now," Adam told Peter as he sat down on his bed, casting a glance towards Peter's side of the room.

"Adam I'm sorry for bringing up your birthday. I thought they would have remembered," Peter apologized.

"Mom, Wolvie, Kay and Kale did. They called me earlier this morning," Adam said. "But I'm okay with it. Like I said I'd rather our family be together if we're to celebrate my birthday. So on a different note how are you holding up?"

"Honestly...I'm scared out of my mind that I won't be able to pull this off till you guys arrive," Peter admitted his fears out loud for the first time. "I'm ten years old Adam."

"You'll be eleven in a month. You can do this Pete. Our whole lives we've underestimated our own abilities, our own inner strength. If there has been one thing I've learned during my travels, is that we are so much stronger than we have ever given ourselves credit for," Adam told Peter. Peter mulled over Adam's words letting a comfortable silence ensue.

"Hey Ad," Peter said after awhile.

"Yeah?"

"You think that things will ever go back to being the way they once were before all of this happened?" Peter asked.

"I want more than anything in the world to say yes," Adam began. "But we both know that things will never be as they once were. Everything that you, Jace, Jack, and Keegan have been through, it's gonna be with you all for a long time. And then there's Benny and Allen. They have given up the only lives that they've ever known. It wasn't that had for Benny, but for Allen, he's got to start his whole life over from scratch."

"What are they like...Benny and Allen?" Peter asked.

"I think I can see the four of us causing the adults a lot of problems. You'll like them Pete. Benny's a lot like you all soulful and a complete neat-freak. Allen's another mini-Will, he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders," Adam replied. "You're still my best friend though Pete."

"I know. You and me through thick and thin."

"I wonder though, how we are going to explain Benny and Kaine to the neighbors not to mention the rest of the family -the younger ones to be more specific-," Adam commented.

"Pass them off as my long lost brothers. It's the truth and everyone knows that I've been adopted," Peter suggested. "What about Kaine, I don't see my parents wanting to keep him around the younger kids. And he can't stay locked up in Amy and the boys room."

"I heard Steve and Uncle Jarod mention sending Kaine off to a facility for help. He needs it too Pete, I mean that kids is really screwed up. He nearly killed Benny, I mean hell as far as Kaine was concerned he had killed Benny. What type of person could do that?"

"Me," Peter whispered before he could stop the word from coming out. There was a pause before Adam could speak.

"Listen to me. I've known you for nearly forever Peter. You could never do the shit Kaine did to Benny. You've got one of the purest hearts there is Pete," Adam said.

"Adam you don't know-"

"And I don't care. That was John not you alright," Adam cut Peter off. "That bastard screwed with your head Petey, made you into someone that you aren't."

"But I am John, Adam. He's a part of me now, and always will be," Peter said. "The things I did...People died because of me. What are my parents going to say when they learn the truth of what I did. You think they'll forgive me? You think anyone will. Christ just look at the way Jeremiah and Bobby are to see what it's going to be like for me when I come home... if I come home. Maybe I can go away for a while like you and Jeremiah did."

"You run away, and dammit Pete I'll follow you till the ends of the Earth. You can't do this to me, to your mom and dad, you're brothers and sisters. We've been trying to get you back for so long and now you're talking about not coming back?" Adam asked.

"I can't face them knowing what I did!" Peter yelled. "Bobby-"

"Stop making excuses and cut the goddamned Angel complex you've got nothing to atone for. As for Bobby and Jeremiah their situation is different. It wasn't you alright," Adam said and edge of panic in his voice. "Pete if you don't come back what am I going to do? You're my best friend Pete, the only person who really understands me."

"I'm not the Pete you once knew Eddie. That Pete is gone," Peter said softly.

"And I'm not the same Adam I once was, I've changed too. You don't have to be Pete okay? You can be Simon or Vincent, go by one of your middle names or something like that when you come home, hell pick a new name. Just promise me you'll come home."

"I can't promise you. Besides even if I don't come home you won't notice you'll have Allen and Benny to keep you company, not to mention Keegan and the new babies to keep you busy," Peter said.

"They aren't you. They aren't my best friends, you are. Dammit Peter think of someone that's not you here. Think about our family," Adam begged.

"I am," Peter whispered.

"Then you realize that we need you," Adam said.

"No... you don't," Peter said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Up next: Keegan, and Jason confess their fears to Adam, and Will

* * *

Please review 


	88. FEAR

CHAPTER 87

FEAR

* * *

_December 12, 2010_

_4:02pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"Dammit Peter!" Adam yelled throwing the cordless phone against the wall. The phone shattered upon impact and fell to the floor.

"That isn't the way Mum taught me to hang up the phone," Keegan said from the doorway. "In fact I don't think that she would be pleased with me if I decided to hang up the phone that way."

"No Keegan I don't think that she would be," Adam sighed flopping down on his bed.

"Your talk with Peter didn't go well I take it," Keegan commented.

"And that would be the world's biggest understatement," Adam muttered staring up at the ceiling. Keegan startled Adam when he spoke it had been quiet for so long that Adam had just assumed that Keegan had left

"Jason and Jack are scared. Jason more so," Keegan said leaning against the door frame, looking more vulnerable that Adam had ever seen. "I-I am too."

"Keegan why aren't telling this to Mike and Maddie," Adam asked the boy.

"I don't know," Keegan confessed. "I needed someone to confide to and so do you. Neither one of us want to burden anyone else. I've already caused enough problems. Mummy and Daddy and Mike and Maddie don't talk about it but I can sense that I scare them. Mummy and Daddy don't know how to deal with having a child that is as powerful as me. And you..."

"I've caused everyone enough worry by running off that I don't want to add on to the grief list by telling them that Peter is afraid to come home," Adam finished.

"You can tell me I don't mind," Keegan offered.

"It's not like you can't just take a peek inside and tell what I feel," Adam teased, and Keegan quickly flashed a small smile. Keegan's smile disturbed Adam a bit. Adam could see Keegan becoming another Jeremiah, a boy who closed off his emotions as to not burden his family.

"I don't want to be closed off," Keegan said reading Adam's mind. "I don't want to keep all my feelings secret."

"You can tell me I don't mind," Adam echoed Keegan's words, patting an empty space on the bed next to him. Keegan climbed up on the bed next to Adam.

"I don't want Jack to die," Keegan whispered. "He and Jason and Amy are my best friends in the world. I don't want to lose that."

"I know the feeling Key," Adam said ruffling the boy's hair. "I also know that it's hard losing someone you love. By the time I was your age I lost both my parents. I don't remember my Dad that much and in a way his death hurts the most, because I didn't get to spend as much time with him. You haven't know Jack and Jason that long, but you have a bond with them that is grows deeper everyday. And no matter what happens you will always have that bond with them."

"But still I just want for there to be a happy ending, why can't our family have that?" Keegan asked.

"Because, things aren't always easy for us, and sometimes our stories don't always end the way we wish them to. But depending on the way you look at it things do end happily."

"There's nothing happy about losing someone you love," Keegan argued.

"Who said that we are going to lose Jack. This family has a habit of pulling miracles from up their sleeves," Adam tried to reassure Keegan.

"Forgive me, but during my years at the Centre I managed to develop a pessimistic view of life," Keegan muttered.

"My Mom -my biological mom-use to tell me that if you think bad thoughts then bad things will happen and if you think good thought than good things will happen," Adam told Keegan.

"That is a ridiculous theory," Keegan stated.

"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so. But I've always taken her words to heart Keegan. If we allow ourselves to think that we have already been beaten then the Centre has already won. We have to believe that Jason's powers will develop; that he will succeed in healing Jack...that Pete will come home," Adam whispered the last part.

"You two are very close aren't you," Keegan observed.

"Yes...at least we once were. I'm worried that he really won't come back. He's so frightened that he won't be forgiven for the things he did as John. What Pete doesn't get is that to us he isn't John," Adam said.

"But to Peter a part of him is John. To him he is still very responsible for the things he did as John," Keegan told Adam. "We all have a darkness in us Adam, Peter at the moment is trying to accept his."

* * *

_December 12, 2010_

_10:12pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

"Why wasn't I told who you were?" Peter questioned Ares, Ajax, and Achilles.

"They were afraid that we would reject them," Alex said from her spot on the bed glaring at her newfound cousins. The young girl still wasn't too happy with the fact that the boys had kept their paternity secret.

"Be nice Alex," Bane whispered placing a gentle hand on Alex's shoulder.

"I'll be nice when people stop keeping essential facts from me," Alex grumbled.

"Don't make me start calling you Katherine," Bane threatened.

"That name only works when my parents call me that," Alex replied.

"I don't care, those boys are my responsibility, just as to Jake, you are his responsibility. They are the brothers I never had, and despite their tough exterior they are still little boys grieving over the loss of their father. Not to mention they are _your_ cousins," Bane reminded Alex.

"You two are well aware we can here you," Ares told Bane and Alex.

"Good," Alex replied. "Now listen, do any of you remember what it was like to heal, how you did it?"

"We were five when we got our healing abilities," Ajax began.

"We were seven when we lost them," Achilles continued.

"I remember that our powers were tied to our emotions. We had to be completely calm, not allowing anything to get to us," Ares said trying to remember what it was like to have his healing abilities.

"That's not exactly true, there was one emotion that our whole ability was based on," Achilles reflected.

"And what emotion was that?" Peter questioned part of him already knowing the answer.

"Love," Achilles replied. "You see we were never able to heal anyone other than each other, unless it was someone we truly cared about."

"And at the Centre there weren't many people we cared about," Ajax murmured.

"There was this one girl," Ares said.

"There's always a girl," Alex grinned.

"Her name was Kyra, Ki for short, and she had the cell right next to us. Ki was part of the Midas project too, and the four of us trained together," Ares paused pain flashing in his eyes. "One day -about a year before, we lost our abilities- there was an accident. It was my fault we were learning to load guns, how to use them and my gun went off. Ki, was hurt...bad. I-I ran over to her, and I don't know how I did it but I pushed back everything and just focused on Ki. I healed her. If I hadn't she would of died, you see the bullet went right through her right lung."

"You loved her didn't you?"Alex asked.

"I was a six year old boy," Ares said dismissivily, yet a hint of red crept up his neck. "I didn't even know what love was back then."

"But you know what love is now. Tell me the truth, did you love her?" Alex pressed.

"He still does," Achilles muttered.

"Where is she?" Peter questioned.

"On SL-12. Ares usualy goes to visit Ki around midnight," Ajax grinned.

"Will you two shut up," Ares hissed growing redder by the second.

"Why cousin I do believe that you are embarrassed," Alex teased

"Don't we need to let everyone know that love is the trigger to get Jason to heal," Ares said in attempt to change the topic. Alex decided to ease up on her cousin and let him change the topic.

"I'll get Air and the others to tell Will and Alley. Will and Alley are the ones who train the younger kids to use their powers, hopefully they can help Jason," Alex said.

"Right now it's our only hope. Dad and everyone else are still trying to find a cure just in case. But in the end this is all going to come down to Jason," Peter spoke.

* * *

_December 12, 2010_

_4:28pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"Hey there Christian, what are you up too?" Will asked entering one of the many work rooms on the third floor. Jason sat on a stool tinkering with a bit of electrical equipment on the worktable in front of him. Will found it odd that Jason was alone, rarely was he ever with out the company of Jack, Amy, and Keegan.

"You only call me Christian when some thing is wrong," Jason remarked not looking up from his work. "Usually I'm just Jason, or Jace. I'm Ace when you're in a particularly good mood. You call me Zane when I'm in a little bit of trouble. And when I'm in a lot of trouble I'm 'Zane Jason Christian Russell'. But you just called me Christian. I'd ask what was wrong but I know."

Will walked over to his little brother and picked the boy up, holding him close. "It's okay to be scared you know," Will whispered.

"Never said I was scared," Jason mumbled against Will's chest.

"I know you didn't. Yet that doesn't mean that you aren't scared," Will replied. "But it's okay to admit it, no one will think any less of you. We all have our own fears."

"Even you?" Jason asked.

"Even me," Will admitted, and Jason looked up at Will shock on his face.

"You never get scared Will. You're the bravest person I know," Jason said.

"I bet you didn't know that the day you and Jack were born was one of the scariest days of my life," Will said.

"Really?"

"Really. You can ask anyone around here for confirmation. I was a walking wreck for a solid four months," Will told the younger boy.

"But why?" Jason asked.

"I was scared that I wouldn't be able to protect you or Jack. I wanted to be able to keep the two of you safe from all of the evils of the world," Will replied.

"That's silly. You can't keep me and Jack safe from all the bad stuff," Jason said. "You couldn't stop us from being taken," Jason added so softly Will could barely hear it. It was the first time, either Jason or Jack had ever willingly mentioned their abduction or stint at the Centre.

"How I wish that you and Jack were never exposed to that life. It was the one thing I prayed for everyday since I learned that Mom was pregnant with the two of you," Will said.

"D-do you still dream about being at-at the C-centre?" Jason questioned. It was one of moments that Will wanted nothing more than to lie. He understood that Jason's true question was if what Jason had endured at the Centre would stay with him for the rest of his life. All it would take was one simple word, and Will would either give Jason hope or destroy it.

And yet, Will couldn't lie to his brother, not when Jason was looking up at his elder brother with his blue eyes that were begging Will not to lie. Will brushed a lock of Jason's red hair from out of the boy's eyes a placed a kiss on Jason's crown.

"Yes," Will said finally. "I still have dreams about the Centre."

"Thank you, for not lying to me," Jason replied.

"Our family has been lied to long enough. You know something, though I still dream about the Centre, the funny thing is, I never dream that much about what the Centre did to me. I dream about the night they took Alley from me. I dream that she never walked back through that front door."

"How did the Centre take Alley from you?" Jason asked and Will realized that Jason knew so little about his family's history. Will decided it was time to change that.

"The Centre made Alley sick, a lot like how they made Jack sick. Only Alley's illness wasn't real, it was a trick. But it seemed real enough. The Centre managed to fake Alley's death. That day... that day was the worst day of my life," Will began. Will then spent the next two hours telling his little brother all about his life at the Centre, both the good times and the bad.

"I don't think I could have survived what you did," Jason told Will.

"Yeah you could have. You're Jarod and Morgan Russell's little boy, it's in your blood to fight," Will said ruffling Jason's red locks.

"I was ready to give up. I did give up. I wanted to die Will," Jason admitted tears rolling down his face.

"Christian," Will sighed, pushing back his own tears as he pulled his brother into his arms, allowing his shirt to be dampened by Jason's tears.

* * *

Up Next: Jeff and Will worry about their children's futures. And Jack is frighted by the prospect of dying.

* * *

Please Review 


	89. FATHERS

CHAPTER 88

FATHERS

* * *

_December 13, 2010_

_1:28am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Alley laid her daughter down in her crib in the new nursery. Sometimes Alley's family had a way of surprising her. In the midst of making plans for breaking Alex and Peter out, and trying find a cure for Jack, the family had turned one of the unused rooms in to a nursery for AJ and Matty.

Alley knew that one of the reasons the room had been made was because the family was avoiding sleep. The bad dreams always came with sleep, something Alley knew from first hand experience.

"Hey Alley-," Jeff called entering the nursery.

"Hush I just got her back to sleep," Alley chided her fiancee, and father of her child gently.

"Sorry," Jeff apologized sheepishly, as he approached Alley wrapping his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"It's fine, she didn't wake," Alley replied. "Just watch _your_ daughter turn out to be another night owl. Sleep all day, stay up all night."

"A habit we both know she couldn't of inherited from her mother," Jeff teased, both knowing Alley was more of a night owl than Jeff was. "Can she stay this way forever?" Jeff sighed looking down at AJ.

"Sadly dear she's going to grow up. The only thing is that she will never have to grow up the way we did," Alley whispered.

"That's true. But what I hate is that her whole life, AJ is going to have to hide who and what she is out of fear that she will be discovered. I don't want for her to spend her life alone. We were lucky, we found each other, second best thing the Centre did after giving us our daughter. But what if AJ doesn't have that luck?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff," Alley said turning in his arms, looking up at him. "We can't think that far into the future. Sweetheart she's not even crawling yet. Let's save worrying about her love life until she can walk...and I don't know maybe even becomes old enough to date."

"Lucky us, because she's not allowed to date until she turns thirty," Jeff grinned.

"Hypocrite, we started dating when we were fourteen, but you aren't going to allow your daughter to date until she's ten years older than we are now," Alley teased.

"As her father I reserve the right to say when AJ's allowed to date," Jeff replied.

"And as her mother, I'm allowed to haggle with you until we reach a satiable age for our daughter to date," Alley said kissing Jeff.

"Thirty_ is _a suitable age," Jeff argued.

"I hate to break it to you dear but it isn't," Alley told him.

"Ah, well it was worth the try," Jeff sighed, glancing back at his daughter's sleeping form. "I still can't believe she's already four day's old."

"I know. Hell I can barely believe that Jasa and Jack are seven years old. I still remember when they were AJ's size," Alley said.

"Alley?" Came a voice of a small boy from outside of the nursery. Alley peaked around Jeff's form to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"Jacky what are you doing out of bed? It's late baby," Alley said walking over to Jack and picking the boy up.

"I can't sleep," Jack whispered resting his head on Alley's shoulder.

"Are Jason, Keegan and Amy asleep?" Alley asked.

"Yes," Jack answered. Alley frowned slightly, it wasn't often that one of the boys were awaken while the other's were sleeping. It fact Alley couldn't really think of any time when such a think had occurred unless she or Will had telepathically put just one of the boys to sleep.

"I don't like it either," Jack mumbled picking up on Alley's emotions.

"You and Jason are really starting to gain control of your empathy," Alley noted.

"Yeah," Jack yawned.

"Sounds like someone's sleepy after all," Jeff said lightly ruffling Jack's hair.

"Don't want to sleep," Jack protested.

"Ah so that's what it is. It's not that you can't sleep you don't want to," Alley said.

"I'm afraid that if I go to sleep I won't wake up," Jack whispered. Alley closed her eyes completely understanding what Jack was dealing with.

"I use to be afraid of that too," Alley admitted to her brother.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"The Centre made me sick too. Very sick, only it was pretend. But for me, Will, Aunt Jen and Uncle Sam it was very real. I was your age when they made me sick and the one thing I remember most was being terrified that when I went to bed that night I would never wake up. Will never knew that I was scared though, nor did Uncle Sam or Aunt Jen. I put on a brave front to try not to worry everyone," Alley told Jack.

"Are you saying that I should try to be brave?" Jack asked.

"No baby," Alley said shaking her head. "You be what you are, even if that's scared. It's okay to be scared, no one will think any less of you, Gabriel. But don't let your fear control you."

"I can't help but be sacred though Alley," Jack told her. "At least a part of me is scared. I know that Jasa won't let me die, but Alley we don't know how to heal."

"It is in the two of you though, Daddy ran your and Jasa's blood and we found that you two have the same anomaly in your blood that Ares, Ajax and Achilles had before they lost their healing abilities," Alley said.

"And you know Jack, Ares told us that the trigger for healing is love. And I'm pretty sure that Jason loves you a whole lot. He's not going to let you down Buddy," Jeff said running the back of his hand down Jack's face. "That's one of the best things about being a twin, you know you always have at lest on person in your life who loves you."

Jack stared up at his future brother-in-law, and smiled. "You're gonna be a good Daddy," Jack said, causing Jeff's whole face to light up.

"Hey, what about me?" Alley asked tickling her baby brother. "Am I gonna be a good Momma to your niece?"

"Course you are, you've had plenty of practice lookin' after me Jasa, Amy, Keegan and the others," Jack reassured Alley.

"You know that really does mean a lot coming from you," Alley said kissing Jack on the cheek. "Now let's get you back to bed, huh? You think you can sleep now?"

"I guess so," Jack yawned again.

"I think that's a defiant yes," Alley smiled as Jack's eyes began to droop.

"Here I'll take him," Jeff offered taking Jack from Alley. "Come on Buddy," Jeff whispered and carried Jack back to the Black Files room.

The older children weren't sleeping, in fact, they weren't even in their room. The Files had relocated to the living room where they were making the final touches to their plans to get Alex and Peter out.

Amy, Keegan, and Jason were huddled together sleeping on Alex's bed. Jeff laid Jack down in the empty spot between Amy and Keegan. Alley drew the blanket overtop the sleeping children, and pressed a kiss to each of their crowns.

"You okay?" Jeff asked pulling Alley back into his arms.

"I'm worried about them. When they took me from Will, it nearly killed him...hell it nearly killed me. I don't want for those three to go through the same thing that Will did," Alley replied.

"They won't," Will spoke from the doorway, Jaime with him. "Because Jason is going to learn to use healing powers, and Jack is going to get better."

"He has to," Alley whispered.

* * *

_December 13, 2010_

_3:42am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Jarod walked into the kitchen in search of a glass of water, he had awoken from a particularly nasty nightmare involving his four youngest children. It was a reoccurring dream, one Jarod had every time he closed his eyes.

In the dream Alex and Peter were in a pit of quicksand to one side of Jarod, and Jason and Jack were huddled in a corner flames licking at their shoes. The children would cried out to their father for his help. And Jarod would try and simulate every way to save his children but in his heart he knew that he could only save Alex and Peter or Jason and Jack but he couldn't choose. And every time Jarod's dream would end with all four of his children dying.

Thus why the pretender had taken to avoiding sleep. And apparently he wasn't the only one. Will sat in the kitchen a pot of coffee and a pair of blue files before him.

"Why are you up?" Jarod asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I assume it's for the same reason you're awake. Avoiding the nightmares," Will replied, getting up to grab his father an empty mug and pouring Jarod a cup of coffee.

"I'm not avoiding, I was awaken by one," Jarod informed his son, as he took the offered cup of coffee. "This is going to keep me up for the rest of the night you know." Jarod gestured to the mug.

"I thought that was the point."

"Believe it or not I would like to get some sleep. I'd just prefer a few hours of rest without nightmares," Jarod said.

"I know the feeling," Will muttered and continued to flip through the file in front of him. Jarod reached for the second file and looked through it curious as to what it contained. It was about Jason, all of the information Will and Alley had managed to learn about their baby brother; his abilities; his blood work; even his psychological profiles.

"I don't think I ever told you are your sister this, but you two have done a hell of a job keeping track of all of the kids abilities," Jarod praised his son.

"Someone had to do it. Why not Alley and me?" Will shrugged his shoulders.

"Your grandfather Sydney is more than capable of doing so," Jarod replied.

Will shook his head. "Grampa outright refused, when Alley and I offered. He said that he had played mad scientist enough in his youth."

"In those exact words?" Jarod asked skeptically.

"Well not in those exact words," Will grinned. The teen then sighed. "Dad?"

"Hum?"

"When you found out you were an instant Dad to five kids were you scared?" Will asked.

"Scared? No," Jarod said shaking his head. "I was damn near terrified."

"Really, you never seemed like it," Will remarked.

"I remember the day I came home after your mother told me that you, Air, Andy and Alex were mine. You all had just come back from riding with Chris and, Andros told me that Aaron had fallen off his horse while riding. I was ready to call the ambulance and rush Air off to the ER," Jarod admitted.

"You were just scared that Momma would kick your ass if anything happened to one of her babies while in your care," Will snorted.

"Okay I'll own up to that. But still from the moment of learning that you and your brothers and sisters were mine, all I did was worry that I would screw up as a father," Jarod said.

"Dad, you've never failed as a father, not in my eyes, or Alley's or anyone else's," Will told his father.

"Will you're going to be a great father you know that right?" Jarod questioned his son realizing why Will was really awake.

"I hope that I will be. I mean I couldn't even keep Jason and Jack safe from the Centre. How and I going to keep my own son safe?" Will voiced his fears.

"That is the one question that every parent asks themselves every moment of their lives. It's also the hardest lesson that we parents must learn. I didn't learn it until your brother's were taken. We can't always protect our children from the world, Will. Sometimes things happen and we can't control them, and we just have to hope that we raised our children to survive whichever cards fate deals them," Jarod said.

"But Will you've got nothing to worry about, you've spent the past seven years helping to raise your brothers, sisters, and cousins. And all of them are growing up to be strong, wonderful young men and women. You are going to make a damn good father."

"I should I was taught by the best," Will told his father.

"Thanks son," Jarod said, glowing from the complement.

"I wasn't talking about you Dad, I was talking about Uncle Sam," Will grinned cheekily.

Jarod lightly cuffed his son, frowning. "Thanks a lot son. Glad to know just how loved I am."

* * *

Up next: Alex meets an old friend. Jake receives a phone call that puts him in a freakishly good mood that has the rest of the family worried.

* * *

Please review 


	90. THE OTHER SIDE OF JAKE

Author's Note: No I haven't died nor have I abandond this story. I swear that I will see this through the end -when ever that may be. I've been quite busy with work as of late and that coupled with writer's block has put this story on a bit of delay.

* * *

CHAPTER 89

THE OTHER SIDE OF JAKE

* * *

_December 13, 2010_

_10:08am_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

"So this is your rag tag group huh?" Alex said looking at the cluster of people before her. Peter, had allowed for Alex to meet the ten people who would be involved in the escape, so long as Alex stayed confined to a wheelchair and returned to bed in an hour.

"Hello Alex," Airell greeted the younger girl.

"Airell... Merlin," Alex nodded at the telepath and telekinetic. "Long time no see."

"Seven years," Merlin replied. "And how is the rest of your group?"

"You mean how is Cassie," Alex grinned at Merlin, the teen blushed. "Don't worry Lin, she still thinks about you from time to time."

"I-I never...I-I w-wasn't," Merlin sputtered, growing redder by the minute.

"What about Jake?" Airell inquired, in attempt to save Merlin from in further embarrassment.

"He misses you, Airi. He never says anything, but I know," Alex told Airell. "You two were pretty close back at the Centre. Other than Rach, you were the only person Jake really opened up to. Only person he didn't keep secretes from."

"He still kept things from me," Airell shrugged.

"Wait a second, my head is spinning with all of this information. You mean to tell me that Jack and Airell, were close back at the Centre. And that Merlin and Cassie had a crush on each other?" Peter asked.

"That's correct. Not that it's common knowledge, not even Sam and Jen knew how close Jake and Cassie with to Airi and Lin," Alex replied.

"Airi? Lin?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"That's what Jake and Cassie dubbed us," Merlin answered. "I assume that Cassie and the other's will be joining us to help with the escape?"

"Don't worry Lin, you'll get to see her," Alex teased.

"Alex leave my poor brother alone. You know he can't handle being teased," Airell grinned.

"Now I remember why we never let the two of you get together too often," Merlin frowned.

"I've missed you too Merlin," Alex smiled up at the telekinetic. "Now I've had the pleasure of meeting the projects, lets meet the sweepers." Derek, Akio, Jiro, Inara, and Minna found themselves shifting uncomfortable under Alex's gaze. The five hadn't been sweepers for very long but they knew power when they sensed it and Alex was off the charts.

"What are you?" Jiro asked in Japanese.

"A pretender amongst other things," Alex replied in Jiro's native tongue, mildly shocking the teen. She then translate in English for those that didn't speak or understand Japanese.

"Define 'other things'." Derek said, in a commanding tone.

"Well first off I'm a person, so don't order me around," Alex snapped. "Secondly we're going to need to work on your social skills. You're use to thinking that you are better than us Centre subjects, and you aren't. Get use to it."

Bane let out a low whistle, glad at the fact he wasn't the one on the other end of Alex's anger.

"She gets her temper from Mom," Peter whispered to Bane.

"I'm afraid to see what your Mother's like when she's angry," Bane mumbled under his breath.

"So am I," Peter replied.

"Boys it's impolite to whisper in front of a room of people," Alex glared at Peter and Bane.

"Sorry," the boy's apologized.

"Apology accepted. Now back to introductions. Jiro, Derek the two of you inquired as to what I am. As I said before I am a pretender, I'm also a pyrokinetic," Alex spoke. It didn't go unnoted by Airell, Merlin, Bane, Peter, Ares and his brother's that Alex left out the fact that she possessed an inner sense and empathy. Peter wondered just who it was Alex didn't trust. He would soon get his answer.

* * *

"It's Derek isn't it?" Airell asked Alex when the Centre projects reached the confines of Peter's room. "He's been blocking me, the whole time."

"Actually it isn't Derek. Derek's been a sweeper for a while now, he's had a telepath place mental blocks in his mind. Makes me wonder if it was Keegan," Alex murmured. "But no, it isn't Derek, but there is someone who is going to betray us and we need to be wary."

"The hard part will trying not to show our hand," Peter sighed not thrilled that someone on his team was going to betray them.

* * *

_December 13, 2010_

_10:26am_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Alex gave her the number to Jake's cell phone. It was dangerous for her to call her him, anyone could be listening in. Yet it had been seven years since she had seen him last, and she had missed Jake everyday for those seven years. After her brother, Jake had been her best friend back at the Blue Cove Centre. The two would often sneak out of their rooms and meet in the abandon sim lab on Sl-3 to talk about escaping and what their lives would be like outside Centre walls.

Around the time, Alex, Aaron, Andros and Will escaped the Centre, Airell and Merlin were transferred in the middle of the night to Africa, all evidence of their history erased. The people they cared about left behind.

Airell bit her bottom lip as the phone ranged in her hand, on the third ring -just when Airell had nearly lost all of her nerve- Jake answered.

"Hello?" Jake answered sleepily

"J-jay," Airell stuttered. On the other end she heard Jake gasp her name, all traces of tiredness gone. Jake quickly got out of bed and went to a part of the house where he wouldn't be over heard..

"Airi?" Jake whispered. "Airi is it really you?"

"It's really me Jay," Airell replied.

"Airi, I'm so sorry. I should have never-"

"Don't blame yourself over this Jay. What could you have done? The Centre completely erased all traces of Lin and me. Please Jacob, place the blame where it is deserved and that isn't on your shoulders," Airell begged.

"Alright, for you I won't," Jake promised. "I-I've missed you Airi."

"I've missed you too Jay, everyday. It hasn't been the same without seeing your face around the corridors, or sneaking into my room at night for a visit." Airell said.

"I've visited you nearly every night in my dreams since you've been gone," Jake replied, and even though he couldn't see her he knew he had caused Airell to blush.

"You always were a charmer," Airi muttered.

"And you've always loved me for it," Jake said before his brain could stop the words from coming out. There was silence on the other line, and Jake wondered if maybe Airell, didn't feel the same way he did.

"Airi...Airi did I say something wrong?" Jake asked nervous.

"No, not at all. That's the other thing I've always loved about you Jake. I could always get you to be the little boy you want so badly to be," Airell said lightly teasing Jake over his nervousness.

"I haven't been a little boy for a very long time. Not since the others were born," Jake said softly.

"You were a little over a year old when Alex and the others were born, three months when Marc and Cassie were born. Most people's childhood lasts eighteen years. Your's was three months Jay," Airell commented.

"That's why I had you. Like you said, I got to be a kid around you," Jake told her and Airell smiled.

"How much longer before I get to see you?" Airell asked.

"Soon," Jake said not waiting to give away the plan over the phone just incase someone was listening in on his and Airell's conversation.

"Soon's too long," Airell stated.

"It's been seven years. We can wait a little longer," Jake told her.

"I suppose," Airell said and sighed theatrically, causing Jake to chuckle.

"Airi...when this is all over...where are you and Lin going to go?" Jake asked growing serious.

"We haven't thought that far," Airell answered truthfully.

"We have plenty of space here in the mansion. I...We could, you know, fix up a room for the two of you. No one will mind having the two of you around, I know I won't, and Cassie defiantly won't mind having Lin around," Jake suggested.

"Who knows... Lin and I just might have to take you up on that offer," Airell replied. "Listen, I-I have to go. I'm not even suppose to of contacted you. I'll see you soon?"

"Nothing could keep me from coming," Jake promised her.

"Goodbye Jay."

"Not goodbye, see you soon," Jake corrected.

"See you soon then Jay," Airell amended.

"See you soon, Airell," Jake said.

"Hey Jay," Airell called out a second before Jack hung up.

"Yeah?"

"I really did mean what I said, you know...about loving you," Airell told him and quickly hung up. A goofy grin crossed Jake's face, and for the first time in years he truly felt that he was his own age and not the age of someone twice that. Returning to his room Jake laid back down, smiling as he went back to sleep.

* * *

_December 13, 2010_

_6:31am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"Good morning," Jake greeted his family as he entered the kitchen. Rachel the rest of the flies, Adam, Benny, Allen and the adults were already in the kitchen getting an early start on the day.

The family all exchanged looks at Jake's attitude. The teen was actually smiling, and it wasn't just a little smile either, it was a full tooth grin.

"Um...what's up with Jake?" Adam asked Rachel hesitantly, as his older brother began to whistle.

"I think that Jakey has finally cracked from all the pressure," Marc muttered.

"Either that or he's been drugged," Ethan murmured overhearing Marc.

"Well we can't blame it on Alex hitting him in the head one to many times, she not even here," Will stated.

"He's...happy," Jeff observed.

"We can see that," Maddie said dryly.

"It's just that it's Jake," Mike continued.

"Yeah, Jake doesn't do full out happy," Aaron elaborated.

"He usually acts like he's Angel, you know with the brooding because if he experiences one moment of perfect happiness he loses his soul and goes evil." Andros added.

"Wasn't Angel's moment of perfect happiness when he had sex with Buffy," Greg whispered wickedly. Ethan sputtered as he choked on his morning coffee. The Flies grinned at Greg knowing he had chosen to speak exactly when Ethan had taken a sip from his coffee.

"Dad are you alright?" Jake asked concerned.

"I'm fine...son," Ethan said, coughing. He then looked up at his son and whispered. "Jake you aren't having...um...sex are you?" The files, Adam, Allen and Benny nearly fell out of their chairs laughing. The adults -save Will, Jaime, Alley, and Jeff- excused themselves to laugh in privet, knowing that the kids were toying with Ethan. Meanwhile Jake's eyes went wide and his face turned beet red.

"Uh...Dad...what...um...brought on this sudden question?" Jake asked.

"Your Dad thinks that, that's the reason why your so happy," Marc said, in between his fits of laughter, tears rolling down his face.

"Oh my God," Jake moaned. "Greg what did you say?"

"I just mentioned to your Dad the way Angel lost his soul and became Angelus," Greg said his laughter subsiding.

"Oh my God," Jake repeated burring his face in his hands.

"So... I...uh...take it your not-"

"No Dad I'm not having sex," Jake cut his father off. "I just got good news last night that's all."

"Yeah, Airi called him at four in the morning,"Rachel spoke up.

"How did you know?" Jake asked.

"Jake you're cell was loud enough to wake the whole room last night. And you gasping 'Airi' and quickly leaving the room was clue enough," Rachel grinned.

"So what did Airi say?" Lissa asked enjoying the fact that Jake was being teased.

"N-nothing," Jake stuttered.

"Who is Airi?" Ethan questioned completely confused.

"Say one word and I'll tell your Dad about Lin," Jake threatened Cassie.

"Daddy already knows about Lin," Cassie smirked not at all fazed by Jake's threat. "And to answer your question uncle Ethan. Airi is Airell, the telepath working with Pete...and Jake's childhood crush."

"Apparently not just childhood," Will murmured, he and Alley had been preparing breakfast but listing to the conversation the whole time.

"Hey Jake, you never told us what Airi said," Maddie said enjoying this new side of Jake. She had never seen his as embarrassed as he was in that moment.

"What do you think she said Maddox. Airi told our boy Jake here that she still carried a torch for him," Mike told his sister.

"Excuse me...I'm going to go and drown myself in the shower," Jake said and quickly left the room.

"Rachel how close were your brother and Airell, er, Airi at the Centre?" Ethan questioned his daughter.

"Jake told Airi stuff that he sometimes wouldn't tell me. She was his confidant, Jake told her his dreams, desires and deepest fears. When Airi and Lin arrive Daddy there's a damn good change you'll get to meet your future daughter-in-law," Rachel grinned and left to dress for the day.

* * *

Up Next: Will helps Jason learn to use his new power. Benny and Kaine have another talk as does Adam and Jake.

* * *

Please Review 


	91. A CLEARING OF THE MIND

CHAPTER 90

CLEARING OF THE MIND

* * *

_December 13, 2010_

_8:11am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"Alright Christian, I want you to try and clear your mind," Will said softly to Jason. The little boy was lying down on Will's bed, Will next to him in a rocking chair. The lights were dimmed leaving the room in a soft glow.

"You using my second middle name is making me uneasy Will," Jason replied.

"Sorry Jasa, force of habit. Now pick a spot on the ceiling. Stare at it but don't focus on it. I want you to concentrate on your breathing, but at the same time don't think about breathing. Oh and try not to fall asleep," Will instructed. Jason sat up and stared at his brother as though Will had lost his mind.

"You want me to focus but not think, and stare but not focus?" Jason asked.

"Jasa it's okay you can do this I know you can," Will reassured his brother. "Now lay back down." Will gently put his hand on Jason's small chest guiding the boy to lay down.

Jason looked up at a small black spot on the ceiling and breathed. There was a good three seconds that Jason's mind was more or less clear of his thoughts and fears. And then they all came crashing down on him as Jason realized just what he was doing and why. If Jason didn't learn to clear his mind Jack would most certainly die. Jason was the only one who could save his brother. This time there would be no Will or Alley, or Momma or Daddy or anyone else coming to the rescue.

"Don't Jason," Will whispered. Will had gently probed into his little brother's mind to make sure that it was clear of all thoughts and emotions, except that of love.

"I can't help it Will. Why does it have t' be me. I'm just Jason, I'm not you, or Alex. I'm not brave. I'm no hero. I'm just a little boy, a nobody," Jason said his voice near panic.

"No you aren't. If that were true than the Centre would have never bothered trying to get you or Jack. You survived, Jason, you and Jack. The two of you were all alone, and for the first time in your lives you had no one to rely upon, no one who would protect you or make anything better. I don't even know if I could have done that. Jasa, you may not be a hero to the world but you are to me."

"But I was weak! I told you I wanted to die! That doesn't make me a hero!" Jason yelled.

"It makes you human, Zane. We all have our moments where we want to give up. When Alley was taken from me I did nearly everything I could to get the Centre to kill me because as far as I was concerned there was no point of living my life with out her. Zane the moments in our life when we were at our lowest point don't matter. What matters is that in the end we survived them," Will told his brother.

"But will Jack? Will, if I can't learn to clear my mind, Jack will die and it will be because of me. What then? Will everyone hate me?" Jason asked tears trailing down his face.

"No. What happened that made Jack sick isn't your fault. And if...if Jack doesn't get better no one will blame you Jace. I thought that Mom and Dad would hate me because I couldn't save Alley but they didn't. The only person who is at fault for what has and what may happen to Jack is Richard Parker," Will said pulling Jason into his arms.

"I just don't want to fail. I don't want to lose my twin," Jason whispered.

"We aren't going to lose Jack. I'm going to work with you to train your power. I swear to you that you are going to learn to heal," Will promised. _'You have to,' _Will added silently. _'I don't think that this family could handle to loss of Jack.'_

"I want to try this again. I have to," Jason said moving out of Will's arms.

"Alright," Will smiled. "Let do this."

Jason laid back down, looked up at the ceiling and breathed. It was all he did for the next five hours.

* * *

_December 13, 2010_

_8:30am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"I brought you breakfast," Benny said placing a tray on the window seat where Kaine was. Kaine meet his brother's eyes, mildly surprised to see that Benny would enter alone.

"Go away Benjamin," Kaine sighed.

"What did Keegan say to you? I saw him leaving your room yesterday afternoon," Benny asked, not bothering with pleasantries

"I said go away," Kaine hissed not wanting to remember the memory Keegan had brought to surface.

"What are you going to do Kaine, stab me? I mean there's a reason there isn't a knife on your tray and your only utensil is a plastic fork," Benny replied as he sat next to his brother. Benny was still a bit weak and didn't want to stand for too long. Besides sitting next to Kaine would prove to the older clone that Benny no longer feared him.

"No longer afraid of me huh, baby brother?" Kaine questioned recognizing the point Benny was trying to make.

"Should I be? I don't think that you hate me Kaine, not anymore. Nor do believe that you'll try and kill me again. I think that you're lonely, it has to be you up here all by yourself. Well maybe for you it's not. You liked being alone back on Carthis. But still every person craves companionship, even you. It's why you cling to the false love of Father so much. You crave to be loved. I wonder if you'll one day come to realize that there are people here who will give you that love," Benny said softly.

"Please Able...just...just go," Kaine sighed returning his gaze to the window.

"We were close once-"

"I said go!" Kaine yelled cutting his brother off a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Alright, I'm leaving," Benny said a bit startled at his brother's outburst. "I'm sorry that I upset you," Benny apologized as he left. After Benny left Kaine looked down at his breakfast tray. It took him a moment to recognize that it was his favorite. A Belgium waffle with fresh strawberries and powdered sugar, no syrup. The waffle was accompanied by two slices of Canadian bacon, and a tall glass of orange juice.

Kaine picked up his napkin as he unfolded it he glanced down to see that there was a folded piece of paper below it. Kaine carefully picked up and unfolded the sheet of paper. It was a sketch done by Benny himself. The sketch was of Kaine, Benny and Seth, the three toddlers playing with a set of toy cars Steve had given them for their birthday.

The young clone quickly refolded the drawing, and placed it in his back pocket. _'What have I done to earn his forgiveness?' _Kaine asked himself.

* * *

_December 13, 2010_

_8:50am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"You're a better lad than I," Allen told Benny the two boys sat in the room they were currently sharing with Adam. Adam was currently gone, neither Allen or Benny quite sure where the other boy had disappeared to, but they weren't worried.

"Back at the monastery the monks preached forgiveness. One of the few things I actually agreed with them on," Benny replied.

"He tried to kill you Benny," Allen pointed out.

"Kaine was manipulated by our father, and the monks to the point of madness. I believe that a man can change. I believe that Kaine has started to change. When we were younger, Kaine, Seth and I were close. After Seth died though we drifted apart. I think most of it was due to the way father treated us. Kaine isn't a perfect clone like I am. He doesn't have any of Peter's abilities and Father resented Kaine for that. Father treated Kaine as though he was inferior to me. It was wrong and I place some of the blame on myself for not defending Kaine," Benny admitted.

"You were a boy," Allen argued.

"That may have been so, but I still should have said something," Benny said.

* * *

_December 13, 2010_

_8:50am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Adam had left the house for a bit of fresh air allowing his feet lead him. He supposed he should have been shocked when he found himself back at the undergrown club house in which he had hidden until he felt it was safe to return home out of fear the sweepers would find him.

"The spot where my life changed," Adam whispered, staring down at the hidden door to the club house.

"Talking to yourself little brother?" Jake asked from behind, startling Adam.

"Don't scare me like that,"Adam hissed, his heart racing.

"Sorry little brother, I didn't mean to scare you. But you were in your own little world, I've been following you for the past five minutes," Jake replied, placing a hand on Adam shoulder.

"I had to get out of the house, I needed to think," Adam said answering Jake's silent question.

"Me too," Jake told his brother. "You want to say what's on your mind?"

"The Centre knows where we are. That bastard Alex probably does as well. What if he comes here, Jake? Or what if he finds Mom, Wolvie, Kay, Kale and the others?" Adam voiced his fears.

"Mom and the others will be fine, don't you worry about them," Jake reassured his brother.

"Jake, if I tell you something can it stay just between us?" Adam asked.

"You know that it will," Jake replied.

"I don't think that Pete is going to come back. You should of heard him Jake. He hates what that bastard Parker turned him into, he hates himself. God, Jake I'm so worried about him."

"I know the feeling, Adam. There isn't a moment that goes by where I don't worry about one of the others. I'm the oldest and they have always been my responsibility. Peter, and now Benny, Allen and maybe one day Kaine even, have become yours. You're the oldest baby brother and they will look to you for guidance, just as Marc, Cassie and the others look to me. It's a heavy burden, but you know what? I wouldn't trade it for the world," Jake said.

"What makes me qualified to be the one they look to?" Adam asked.

"You have a good heart, you seek to do what is right, and you love them as though they were your own brothers. I've watched you with them Adam, Pete's always looked to you. And in the few days that Benny and Allen have been here they've come to rely on you," Jake noted.

"Yeah me the coward, the one who ran when the sweepers came," Adam muttered.

"And if you hadn't run where would you have been? On Sl-2. In Carthis, with Raines doing God knows what to you?"

"If it was Rach or anyone else you wouldn't of run," Adam argued. "You would of fought, hell you would of gone with them willingly."

"Yes and that's my curse of being a Black File. You and Pete and the other's are so lucky in the fact that you can be apart from each other. I don't think anyone truly understands what it meant for Alex and Jer to have gone off on their own. For Alex to still be over and Carthis. It's pure hell on Air, Andy and Alex," Jake spoke.

"That's not the point, Jake. You would of fought, you wouldn't of run away at the first sign of danger!" Adam yelled,

"Stop, alright," Jake said spinning his brother around so that the two were looking at each other. The older boy had his hand cupping Adam's chin, not allowing Adam to turn away. "I don't think that there isn't a moment that goes by where I thank God that you ran. It's not that I don't believe that you could have survived the Centre, because I know you could have. But that's not my point, I never want for you to ever have to live through what I did."

"News flash Jake. I have lived through what you have. For seven years, I've looked over my shoulders out of fear that they would find us. I've lived with the terror, just like you," Adam snapped.

"Baby brother, you may have been looking over your shoulders for seven years, but for the eight years before that I had to look strait on. This past month has only given you a glimpse of what my life at the Centre was. What Alex has been through is nothing new for any of us. By the time I was three-"

"Stop giving me one of your patented speeches on how I don't know what your life was like. I've had to hear them from you and everyone else since I came here. I get it okay? Your life sucked, guess what Jake so has mine. I've lost both my parents; I've all but lost my best friend as well as my childhood. I'm twelve years old Jake, most kids my age are worried about puberty, me I'm worried about breaking my cousins out of Evil Incorporated!" The boy yelled.

"I've got three words for you Ad. 'Get. Over. It'," Jake said enunciating his last three words very carefully. "You're right your life hasn't been that great, but it could have been a hell of a lot worse. Stop pitying yourself and stop blaming yourself for running away. Dad told you once and I'm telling you again, you did the right thing by running."

"Actually Dad said I could beat myself about running away later on," Adam retorted, stepping out of Jake's reach.

"Guess what? You picked the wrong time," Jake replied.

"Can you give me a good time to schedule it?" Adam asked, frowning. He was shocked when Jake laughed, and threw his arm over Adam's shoulder.

"Little brother, when I find a good time you'll be the first to know and then you, I, Will, and Jer can throw our own little pity party," Jake said as he steered Adam towards home.

"Jake, do you have any regrets?" Adam asked.

"Too many to list," Jake sighed thinking back to the Centre and his failed escape planned that caused Alex to be branded.

* * *

Reviews are a wonderful thing

* * *

Up Next: Allen calls home. We learn just who is out to betray Peter and his group 


	92. BETRAYAL

CHAPTER 91

BETRAYAL

* * *

_December 13, 2010_

_12:26pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Bane wheeled Alex to the elevator. The doors opened and Alex pressed the button for SL-18. "Why are we doing this?" Bane sighed.

"I told you. I'm not sure who will betray us but they will try to pull Derek into this. I want him on our side," Alex replied as the couple reached their destination. Bane sighed again and pushed Alex down the corridor to where Derek stood guard over Cox and Raines. The young sweeper was mildly surprised to see Alex and Bane approaching.

"You remind me of my Uncle Sam," Alex said forgoing the usual greetings.

"And how is that?" Derek asked rolling his eyes.

"You put on this tough facade, so that it seems as though the horrors here don't get to you. But it does get to you doesn't it?"

"Why are you here?" Derek sighed

"Get use to sighing around her," Bane muttered.

"Me pyrokinetic; You shut up," Alex hissed.

"Yes dear," Bane said.

"She's got you whipped already Bane," Derek teased.

"I can set you on fire too," Alex retorted. "Now listen, you seem like a more or less nice guy. I mean you've spent a few years in jail and a few years here, might as well be considered hell. Anyway all that's toughened you up a bit, to the point where you try not to see the people around you suffer. Open up your eyes Derek, see what's really going on at this place. Right now you're only with us because you're frightened for you life. Look beyond yourself, and instead cast your eyes to the 'projects'."

"I-I," Derek stuttered.

"Have lunch with us. I believe that your shift is over at two," Alex said saving Derek from having to speak any further.

"S-sure," Derek managed to get out.

"I like you Derek. I think that you're going to work out well," Alex told the sweeper. She then glanced up at Bane. Bane took it as his cue that Alex was ready to leave. He gave Derek an apologetic glance and left Derek alone with Alex's words.

* * *

_December 13, 2010_

_2:00pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Minna made her way down to SL-18, it was her shift to keep guard over Cox and Raines. "Excellent Minna you're here," Derek smiling at the sight of the young woman, as she approached.

"Yes I'm here, go and enjoy your lunch," Minna said wryly, knowing how Derek looked forward to his meals.

"See you at dinner then. Peter wants to go over a few things with us concerning what will happen tomorrow," Derek told Minna.

"Do you trust him, Peter I mean? It seems like we've become divided, them against us sweepers," Minna said a bit nervous.

"I have to admit that I had my doubts about the boy, but he genuinely means well. He wants to atone for something that isn't really his fault. Hell I have just as much blood on my hands as Peter -more even- and I was just a follower. I think that now it's time to follow a leader even if it is a ten year old boy," Derek replied shrugging his shoulders.

"What changed you mind about trusting him?" Minna asked. "You were so against him earlier."

"His sister," Derek answered simply.

"You mean to tell me that in the two seconds she spoke to you -fussed at you- she made you trust Peter?" Minna questioned incredulously.

"No. I spoke to Alex a little while ago, she had Bane bring her down. She opened my eyes to some things," Derek said.

"You like her," Minna noted.

"As a person yes. The girl is fourteen, I'm not a pedophile," Derek snapped.

"I meant nothing by it Derek. But you do like her. Hell nearly everyone here has come to like her, Akio, Jiro, Ares, Ajax, Achilles, Airell, Merlin and of course Bane," Minna said.

"Alex...she's different, she stronger than anyone I've ever meet. I've gathered all that about her in the fifteen minutes I was able to observe her. A person like that, you can't help but like. Now if you'll excuse me I truly am hungry and Alex, and Bane have offered to dine with me."

"I'll see you at dinner then, Derek," Minna bayed her friend farewell.

"Dinner then," Derek called over his shoulder. Minna sighed as the twenty-one year old sweeper left. She had hoped that there was a chance that she could get Derek to join with her when Minna went to the Triumvirate with news of Peter's betrayal. Now it seemed as though Minna would be alone in her task.

Well not completely alone, Minna had Cox, Raines and the male pretender Alex on her side. The young girl checked the corridor, neither seeing or hearing anyone approaching she entered Dr. Cox's cell.

"Hello Dr. Cox," She greeted.

"Miss Fisher, how are you this afternoon?" Cox asked, gesturing to a chair, across from the one he occupied.

"I'm fine sir," Minna replied.

"And what news do you bring me, Miss Fisher?"

"Peter is holding a meeting tonight to discuss the escape plan. But before that I have a phone conference with Triumvirate member Susanna Grey to inform her of Peter's doings," Minna answered.

"Excellent work, Miss Fisher," Cox commended the girl. "I'll also need you to contact our chameleon, Alex after your meeting and conference and inform him of what is going on."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_December 13, 2010_

_2:10pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

"Sorry I'm late," Derek apologized entering Peter's room where, the young chairman, his sister and their sweeper sat dinning on a light salad. A place setting was between Peter and Bane, Derek took it to be his place to sit and did so.

"It's fine," Peter said. "We just started our salads."

"How did the rest of your watch go Derek?" Alex asked as she used her uninjured hand to eat, with slight difficultly. Bane and Peter had both offered to help the girl eat, but Alex had stubbornly refused.

"My watch was uneventful as ever," Derek replied reaching for the Itallian dressing and pouring a liberal amount on to his salad. "Raines and Cox are a rather quiet pair."

"I wish I was allowed to take a watch," Bane muttered. "It wouldn't be so quiet then."

"I prefer to have you keeping a watch over Katie, or myself when you aren't with her," Peter sighed. "And could we please not discuss this, again?"

"It was never actually a discussion, it was an order," Bane replied.

"One that-"

"One that I will follow to the 'T' because you and Alex are worried that I might...hurt Cox and or Raines," Bane cut Peter off. "Not that they are unfounded fears," Bane added with a smirk. The young man had not made it secret that he would like to cause bodily harm to Cox and Raines.

"So I take it if I see Bane coming down to SL-18 alone I should make him turn around?" Derek asked.

"Please," Alex said a yawn escaping. Bane and Peter opened their mouths to speak but was abruptly cut off by Alex. "I will sleep after I eat boys. Let me enjoy my meal then the two of you can go back to being mothering hens."

"God you're getting to be more like Mom everyday," Peter frowned. "Speaking of the family any updates from home?"

"Jason is worried that he won't come through for Jack. Jack is worried that he may die, even though he has the upmost fate in Jason. Will if frightened that he won't be a good Dad. Uncle Ethan embarrassed Jake in front of the whole family at breakfast. Oh and I little fact I wasn't told about, the day Bobby arrived home, Mike attempted to hurt Kaine," Alex said moving on to her potato soup.

"Define 'hurt'," Peter requested of his sister, eyebrow raised.

"He tried to stab him," Alex replied casually. Derek nearly chocked on soup.

"What in the hell is wrong with your family?" Derek gasped. "Are all of you this violent?"

"Normally we just make threats...Well I have hit Jake on several occasions; oh and there was that one time I gave Will a black eye-"

"Let's not forget the time you tackled that kid to the ground who tried to pick your pocket, and then placed your foot firmly over top of his groin. I believe that your exact words to him were 'You may have the balls to take my wallet but you won't much longer if you don't get the hell out of my sight'." Peter interrupted his sister.

"Ah, good times," Alex grinned. Derek wasn't sure if he should laugh of be horrified.

* * *

_December 13, 2010_

_9:19am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

"Stop being such a git and dial the number, Allen," Allen muttered to himself as he paced the floor to the room he was sharing with Benny and Adam. The boy had yet to contact his mother since he left home two weeks prior. He wondered if Susanna was worried about him. He wondered if his mother missed her only son; her only family.

Before any more doubt could creep into his mind Allen quickly dialed the number to his mother's privet cell phone.

"Allen?" Susanna answered on the first ring. "Allen is that you?" Allen detected a tinge of hysterics in his mother's voice.

"It's me Mum," Allen replied.

"Thank God you're alright," Susanna sighed. "I've been so worried about you Allen. I demand you come home this instant." Allen let out a low chuckle, in which no humor existed.

"Why Mother so that you can rest easy? I'm not you Mum. I can't turn a blind eye to the suffering of my family," Allen snapped.

"Samuel made it clear to me twelve years ago that he wanted nothing to do with the Grey family," Susanna began to defend herself.

"No Mum, Sam made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with the Triumvirate and neither do I," Allen declared. "Why do you want to be a part of something where if you aren't with them, they kill you?"

"Allen-"

"Look Mum, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. But so long as you are involved with the Triumvirate I won't be coming home. In fact even if you do leave them I still may not come home. I think I can make a life for myself here. My whole life I thought that you were the only person out there who could love me after Dad was killed. But here, there are people who barely know me, and yet they love me," Allen told his mother.

"Allen, if you stay with them you could be killed," Susanna argued. "There are talks of things that are happening inside the New Centre, talks of a takeover. And knowing the Russells's it revolves around them."

"It's always revolved around them, Mother. After all the Centre has two of Morgan and Jarod's children. It'd be utter bollocks if no one went after Peter and Alex," Allen said.

"You referred to the boy as Peter not John, why?" Susanna questioned.

"For Christ sakes Mum, for once in your life could you think about me your son, your only child, before you think about your job!" Allen yelled. "Your 'job' cost Dad his life; me my childhood; it has robbed you of being happy. Can't you at least allow for me to be happy. You owe it to me."

"I do love you Allen. I want for you to be happy," Susanna declared.

"You know what Mum, sometimes words just aren't good enough," Allen said softly and with that the boy hung his cell phone and turned it off, he wouldn't need it anymore. England; his mother; those parts of his life were over with now.

"What will you do now?" Sam questioned from the doorway.

"I was hoping that I would be allowed to stay here for an...indefinite amount of time," Allen answered, worried that Sam and the others may not want another mouth to feed and body to clothe.

"Relax Allen," Sam said approaching the young boy. "As Greg likes to say, this family likes to take in strays. In truth I'd be disappointed if you didn't stay."

"Really?"

"Really. You are the only family I have on my Dad's side," Sam said.

"You miss your Dad?" Allen asked.

"Everyday. I was six years old when the Centre murdered him and my Mom," Sam said taking a seat on Allen's bed.

"I was four when Mum let the Triumvirate kill Dad. They wanted for Mum to give up her seat so the took Dad hostage. She wouldn't concede, so they killed him," Allen said bitterly. "She said that she loved him. If she loved him so much, how could she let him die?"

"Power corrupts. I've saw it too much when I was a sweeper at the Centre. My father had sense enough to be wary of the power that came with being a Triumvirate chairman. I wish that your mother had as well," Sam said.

"So do I. So do I," Allen said softly as he looked out the window.

* * *

Up Next: Alex and Peter have a little spat. And Alex and Derek chat.

* * *

Please Review 


	93. FAMILY SQUABBLES

CHAPTER 92

FAMILY SQUABBLES

* * *

_December 13, 2010_

_7:30pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

At seven thirty on the dot, dinner was served for Peter and his group in one of the conference room's on the third floor that Peter had taken command of. The only person missing was Bane, for he had already been briefed on the plan to escape the Centre, and someone had to keep guard over Cox and Raines. The young sweeper had to swear not to harm Cox or Raines.

The little group had made headway over the few days they had known each other, they were no longer divided as they were. In fact friendships had been forged. Surprisingly, Akio and Jiro had become close with Ajax, Ares and Achilles, Alex supposed it had to due with their upbringing.

A new member had been added to the group, Kyra, Ares's girlfriend. At seventeen Kyra was a year old than Bane and six months older than Ares, Ajax, and Achilles. She was most defiantly a pretty girl, with her long black curly hair and pixie like features and of course Kyra had the golden eyes denoting that she was a member of project Midas. She also had a bit of spunk to her that Alex couldn't help but like.

"So Petey what's the plan?" Derek asked.

"Certain staff, has been told not to report in the morning. That staff being the more or less innocent Centre workers. This will make it easier for us to be rescued," Peter answered.

"I don't get it why can't we just walk out?" Minna asked.

"First off if we just walk out we'll be hunted down. And the last time we just walked down they brought the Centre back. The Centre needs to be shut down once and for all. Over the past few days I've slowly been transferring subjects to hospitals and psychological wards across the country. But there will be a fight. I'm telling you all now this will be ugly, people may die, hopefully none of us."

"Gee Tiger, way to inspire the troops," Alex said sarcastically, as she looked at the worried expressions of the people around her.

"I'm just trying to be realistic here," Peter defended himself.

"You might want to work on your skills at delivering information," Kyra smirked at the boy.

"If I wanted a clone of my sister I can just go and restart Shadow," Peter muttered and Alex smacked the back of his head not so gently.

"Your newfound cousin seems to be a bit feisty, Ares" Kyra whispered to her boyfriend.

"Ease off the young one. He's not even eleven yet and you've got to admit he's doing a hell of a job for a kid his age," Ares pleaded.

"I have nothing but respect for Young Master Russell. Observing him and his sister makes me wonder just how... strong willed the rest of their -your- family is," Kyra said.

"The word you wanted was stubborn," Peter corrected Kyra, overhearing Kyra and Ares's conversation. "And I assure you that my lovely sister is as stubborn as they come in the family, she's even surpassed our mother."

"I may be weak but I can-"

"Still set me on fire, yes I know," Peter cut off his sister. "And you wouldn't dare. Mom would kill you."

"You're forgetting little brother, due to my -for the lack of a better term- childhood, I'm the family favorite which grants me amnesty," Alex argued.

"I was abducted; had my memory erased; impersonated by my evil clone; given completely new memories; turned against my family. Oh, and now I have to bring down the Centre from the inside all the while trying to keep a certain stubborn sister from over exerting herself," Peter scowled.

"Big deal, in the past three days, I was shot three times; beaten; and had a letter opener shoved through my had. Oh, and I was clinically dead for two minutes," Alex smirked.

"Are they always like this?" Inara asked Derek.

"You should have seen them at lunch," Derek whispered as Alex and Peter continued their verbal spar.

"All the more reason you should be in bed resting, Katherine! You have been up for the better part of the day, and are doing yourself no good by not resting," Peter said slightly hurt at the memory that Alex had been seriously injured on his behalf.

"If I wanted the opinion of a doctor, Peter Simon Vincent Russell I believe I would have called Daddy or William of anyone of our numerous relatives who have taken up the medical profession," Alex said, angry that her younger brother was treating her as though she were four years old and an invalid at that.

"That maybe so, Alexandra Katherine Russell, but someone here needs to take into account your health and you certainly aren't doing so," Peter hissed. The rest of the group looked on at the brother and sister and were vaguely reminded of a car crash. The knew that they should excuse themselves, at the very least look away and yet couldn't.

"I love you little brother but right now you are getting on my nerves. I think that I shall go and rest," Alex said in a low voice, wheeling herself away from the table.

"Derek can you please escort my sister back to her room?" Peter asked the sweeper, all the while keeping his eyes on Alex.

"I'm more than capable of getting to the room on my own," Alex stated. "After all I spent the first seven years of my life in hell, it'll be like old times."

"Please, Katie," Peter begged of his sister his eyes softening.

"I hate it when you given me that kicked puppy look," Alex sighed.

"It's my secret weapon," Peter smirked and for a moment Alex could see the little boy Peter use to be before the Center had darkened his heart. "Get some rest then? We'll talk when I'm done here."

"Alright," Alex nodded her head. "Derek, I think that maybe my little brother was correct in that I need to be escorted back to the room, you don't mind do you?" Alex asked the sweeper.

"O-of course not," Derek replied taken aback by the sudden changed of attitudes of Peter and Alex. Derek quickly got up and took hold of the handles of Alex's wheelchair. "I'll return shortly, Peter."

"Take your time. I'm entrusting my sister to you and she happens to mean the world to me despite the fact she is as stubborn as a mule," Peter told Derek. Derek then took it upon himself to escort Alex out of the conference room before she could come up with a retort. Yet the sweeper wasn't quick enough to prevent Alex from flicking her little brother off.

* * *

"You and your brother have quite the temper," Derek commented as he pushed Alex down the hall.

"Peter and I normally don't but heads but when we do..." Alex trailed off.

"Fireworks fly," Derek supplied, and Alex nodded her head.

"The last time we fought -the first time we fought- was two years ago. I snapped at him for leaving one of his toys out. The thing was I wasn't even angry at him, I was worried about my brother Jeremiah, he had disappeared the day before. But I ended up taking out my frustration on Pete, one of the worse verbal spars in Russell family history. Luckily it didn't get too bad. We may have said a lot of nasty things to each other but there were things much worse we could have used for ammunition," Alex reminisced.

"What happened after?" Derek asked.

"I was walking down the hall and found him crying in his room. I never hated myself more than in that moment. Pete has always been a sweet boy and to see him crying broke my heart. I wish you could have known him before all of this, you would have liked him even more then. You can see glimpses of who he use to be every now and then. But they're so brief," Alex said sadly.

"Is he you're favorite brother?" Derek questioned opening the door to Alex's room.

"I love all of my brothers, and sisters," Alex replied. "I sometimes give Tiger a bit more attention, because of his past. I don't think that the other's see that it bothers Pete that he is Richard Parker's son. I can though, a lot easier than I wish I could."

"It's because you're an outsider, like Peter," Derek told her.

"It's odd being an outsider of a group as tightknit as mind. But Jer, Jake and I are at times. Peter and my cousin Adam are also outsiders. The five of us have just led different lives from the rest of our family. Jer and I are lucky in the fact that we have each other to talk to. Ad and Pete have each other. Jake, he's just got himself," Alex frowned.

"So tell me why you and Peter were really arguing," Derek requested helping Alex into bed.

"If he knew that I knew he wouldn't be happy. You see I'm an empath, I can pick up on peoples feelings, even make people feel things. Yesterday, when Peter came to see me I could tell he was upset, so I took a peek. He's thinking about not going home because he's worried the family will blame him for what happened to me, Jace, Jack and everyone else," Alex sighed.

"Idiot," Derek muttered.

"No he's just a little boy. Sometimes it's so hard to forget that even if you're looking at him he seems so much older. I worry that he has completely left childhood behind him," Alex whispered studying her hands. She then raised her head, her eyes peering in to Derek's brown ones.

"Who was Kathy?" Alex asked shocking Derek.

"S-she she was my sister," Derek stuttered.

"Was?"

"She was murdered when she was fifteen. It was my fault, I got involved with the wrong crowed. Kathy was just an innocent bystander. You remind me of her," Derek said. "She had a good soul, and a fire to her. She could make grown men quiver in their boots."

"So that's why you decided to trust me. Because you see your sister in me," Alex realized.

"I guess so. I never really thought about it," Derek shrugged his shoulders.

"You're a good man Derek. I'm glad to have you on our side," Alex told the sweeper.

"I'm glad to be a part of something better. I'm glad that I can do something that would make Kathy proud."

"Derek...there's something that you need to know," Alex said softly.

"What?" Derek asked worried at Alex's tone of voice.

"I know that you care about Minna, Inara, Jiro and Akio, and you may not like to hear this, but one of then has or will betray us. I'm too weak to tell who it is, so Airell is trying to figure it out. Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"Alex, I can't even believe that one of them would ever think of betraying us. I mean come on we all have so much to lose, our lives for instance," Derek argued.

"I know. And I wish I wasn't so weak, if I was stronger than my abilities wouldn't be so off right now and I could sense who it was. Not even the voices are giving me any clues." Alex sighed.

"Voices?" Derek questioned as brief look of worry crossing his features as he wondered about Alex's mental stability.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not crazy," Alex scowled. "I left out that I have an inner sense," Alex reminded Derek.

"Inner sense?" Derek's brows furrowed.

"It runs on the Jamieson side of my family. We hear voices, mostly for me it's my grandmother Catherine, sometimes my Uncle Kyle. My cousin Jeremiah can hear his biological mom. Pete's got an inner sense to, his voices are basically limited to his biological mom who is my grandmother Catherine," Alex explained.

"That's a new one," Derek said shaking his head, amazed by Alex's confession. "These's voices what do they tell you?"

"Warnings sometimes. I knew that I was going to be captured, that Jeremiah couldn't stay behind or he would be killed. Sometimes I'm told little facts-"

"Like Kathy?" Derek questioned.

"Exactly," Alex confirmed. "And then sometimes it's just nonsensical words that I can't make out."

"No offense but it sounds just a bit crazy to me," Derek said.

"By Russell standards it's nothing," Alex said a yawn escaping.

"You need to get some sleep. I can stay if you wish, the meeting should be over shortly. Once it is Jiro and Akio will take over watch for Bane, I'm sure the first place he'll come is here," Derek teased lightly.

"He worries about me," Alex said blushing slightly.

"He's infatuated with you," Derek corrected. "I've known Bane for over a year now, and while we haven't been exceptionally close until now, we bordered on friendship. And in the time that I have known him Bane has never cared about anyone as much as he cares about you. I believe Miss Russell you have stolen young Bane's heart."

* * *

Up Next: The mole is revealed and finally Jeremiah and Bobby have their talk.

* * *

Please review 


	94. HEART TO HEART

CHAPTER 93

HEART TO HEART

* * *

_December 13, 2010_

_8:20pm_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Minna made her way to SL-23, carefully avoiding being seen by any of Peter's group. She was to contact the Triumvirate member Susanna Grey within the next ten minutes and inform her of Peter's plan. From there Minna would have to call the Pretender Alex. The young sweeper did not care all to much for the man, he unnerved her. Yet the girl had no choice she was too far in with Cox and Raines to back out now. Besides if Minna did decided to tell Peter and Alex of Cox and Raines planes, she would surly be killed as would her family.

Her family. That was the only reason why Minna had allowed herself to become involved with the former Centre hierarchy. Minna did not believe that a ten year old boy would be able to safely find away out of the Centre. It wasn't even her own life that Minna worried about but that of her family, she had five younger siblings all who depended upon her for support.

Minna sighed, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. All she hoped was that one way or another she would come out of this situation unscathed.

* * *

_December 13, 2010_

_8:27pm_

_London, England_

_Home of Susanna Grey_

She let the phone ring twice before answering it. A part of Susanna prayed that it was Allen on the other line yet she knew it the girl, Minna with news on the Centre.

"Hello," Susanna greeted tiredly.

"Mrs. Grey. It's me Minna," the young sweeper said quickly she was rather nervous about contacting a Triumvirate member.

"And what news do you bring me Miss Fisher?" Susanna questioned.

"Tomorrow morning a large number of Centre staff has been told not to report for work because there will be a security sweep. John-"

"Don't you mean Peter?" Susanna interrupted. "It would seem Miss Fisher that you left out the small detail that Peter Russell has regained the knowledge of who he was."

"Forgive me Mrs. Grey. I didn't tell you because I didn't see it necessary," Minna apologized as she lied through her teeth.

"Do not lie to me Miss Fisher, you kept certain facts from me because you are playing two teams against each other. You fear Dr. Cox, Mr. Raines, the Triumvirate and Cox's lap dog Alex, yet at the same time you do not wish to see young Peter nor his friends harmed. This is a warning Miss Fisher do not keep anything else from me," Susanna threatened.

"Yes Mrs. Grey, please forgive me for my insolence," Minna apologized profusely.

"I don't forgive Miss Fisher. Now tell me what else has young Peter planned?" Susanna said moving on.

"His family is coming two days from today. The plan is for Peter's family to breakout the group here, that way it seems as though Peter had nothing to do with the escape. Peter has also gone to great lengths to remove the vast majority of the Centre projects to different non-Centre related locations through out the world. Those that have been exposed to the outside world, have been given new identities and are in hiding, others are in hospitals, and mental wards until they are able to cope with the outside world," Minna relayed.

"Tell, Dr. Cox that all shall be taken care of. By tomorrow morning the Triumvirate will have seized control of the Centre," Susanna told the sweeper.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey," Minna spoke, and the line went dead.

* * *

_December 13, 2010_

_2:27pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Jeremiah sat up with a shock. Shakily he gasped for breath, beads of sweat dotting his face. The young Black File hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he hadn't slept in over twenty four hours. As soon as Sam had learned that his son had not slept within the past day Sam all but drugged Jeremiah to get the boy to lay down for a few moments.

Of course Sam wasn't aware that Jeremiah hadn't been sleeping because the teen was trying his best to avoid the nightmares. The nightmares in which he held Alex in his arms, her blood soaking through her clothes and his, pooling onto the floor beneath them. The worse part about the nightmare was that it wasn't a nightmare; it was real, it was a memory.

"Jer are you alright?" Andros asked concerned, startling Jeremiah who had been unaware of Andros's presence. All of the Black Files had cleared out of the bedroom, to allow Jeremiah to catch up on his sleep. Andros had only returned to collect the floor plans of the New Centre when he saw that Jeremiah had awaken and was shaking and deathly pale.

"Bad dream," Jeremiah whispered.

"Alex dream?" Andros guessed walking over to his cousin and sitting next to him.

"Thing is, it's not a dream. I hold her every time, her blood is everywhere... and...and there's nothing I can do. She dies in my arms sometimes and when she does I'm no longer sure I'm dreaming or remembering," Jeremiah said.

"Jer, what happened to Katie, wasn't your fault. She knew, you know that. Katie knew that she was going to be hurt, but she didn't say anything. That was her choice and there is nothing you could have done to prevent what happened," Andros told his cousin, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know...and yet," Jeremiah trailed off.

"Get some more sleep big brother. You _do_ need it, and if you want a dreamless sleep then I can tell Will to come and pay you a visit," Andros said.

"I'll be alright," Jeremiah replied both he and Andros knowing he was lying.

"I'll go get Will," Andros stated. He then grabbed the floor plans the he originally came for and left to find Will.

In truth the last thing on Jeremiah's mind was sleep. He quickly got out of bed and made his way out of the window, using the tree outside of the room as his escape.

"Wouldn't the stairs be easier," A voice call up startling Jeremiah. He was so startled that he fell the remaining six feet to ground, but nimbly landed on his feet in a crouching position, his right palm bracing him as well.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you," Bobby apologized.

"It's alright," Jeremiah said brushing off the dirt from his hands. "Why are you out here?"

"I could ask the same of you," Bobby replied a small smile gracing his features. "And might I ask what possessed Jarod and Sam to place a room that houses a group of teenagers next to a gigantic oak tree? What were they begging for the group of you to run away?"

Despite himself Jeremiah smiled and Bobby was able to see that Jeremiah had inherited his father's smile. "Dad and Uncle Jarod were pretty naive at first when it came to raising kids. Sides Jake, has always kept us in line, so there hasn't been much sneaking out after curfew."

"You aren't going to tell me why you're out here are you?" Bobby asked realizing that Jeremiah was trying to stay off the topic of what had lead him outside..

"I don't want to talk about it," Jeremiah replied his smile vanishing and he began to walk away. Knowing that it was now or never, Bobby followed behind his son.

"It's about Alex isn't it?" Bobby called out. Jeremiah stopped in his tracks. It was as though Jeremiah had been struck physically, as his shoulder's slumped and head fell down to his chest. Bobby quickly approached the boy.

"Please... I don't want to remember," Jeremiah said softly. If it wasn't for the fact that he was standing next to Jeremiah, Bobby never would have heard the boy speak.

"Okay, I won't push you about her," Bobby promised, his heart going out to his son. Bobby had never been truly close to anyone in his life. But he understood just how close the Files were to each other, Alex and Jeremiah especially. The Files lived for each other, and took it badly when one of their own was hurting. "Jeremiah-"

"Can we just walk? No talking; No apologizing; No bring up the past. I just want to walk," Jeremiah asked, nearly begging.

"Of course," Bobby answered taken aback by the plea in Jeremiah's voice along with the fact that Jeremiah didn't seem to mind Bobby's company. Together they walked in a surprisingly comfortable silence, with no destination in mind as they strolled through the forest behind the mansion.

Bobby took the silence as an opportunity to truly study his son. Jeremiah had inherited his red locks and bright green eyes from his mother. Yet his facial structure was all Bobby; the same jaw line; the same eye shape; the same nose; even their hair was styled more or less the same.

'_In a way it's like looking into some strange fun house mirror and seeing me at fourteen only with red hair and green eyes,' _Bobby mused. _'Just, please don't let him grow up to be like me.'_

"It's my biggest fear," Jeremiah spoke breaking the silence between the two of them. Bobby was a bit bewildered that Jeremiah had read his thoughts considering the fact that the boy was not telepath, but the man then remembered that Jeremiah was a borrower.

"I thought you and the others had rules about reading each others thoughts," Bobby said, slightly embarrassed that Jeremiah had been able to hear what he had been thinking. There was once a time -back when he was Mr. Lyle- Bobby was able to detect when his mind was being probed.

"Sorry," Jeremiah apologized. "I didn't mean to violate your privacy. I was just so shocked that you actually weren't pushing me to talk that I wondered what you were thinking about."

"It's alight. Will and Alley use to do it to me all the time when they were younger, Alley especially," Bobby replied shrugging his shoulders. Jeremiah opened his mother to speak but then decided against it.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"It's nothing...just...old memories," Jeremiah said as he came to stop at a river that flowed along the back part of the mansion. He crouched down to collect a few pebbles and then stood back up again.

"Bad memories?" Bobby asked. Jeremiah sighed as he skipped his pebbles along the length of the river, Bobby watching. "Never mind you don't have to answer," Bobby said after Jeremiah had remained quiet for a few seconds longer that it normally took a person to answer such a question.

"It's not that, I'm just trying to figure out if it was a bad memory or not," Jeremiah replied.

"Why don't you tell it to me and we can figure it out together?" Bobby suggested. Jeremiah looked up at Bobby meeting his eyes...searching Bobby's eyes to see if Bobby genuinely meant what he said. Seeing that Bobby honestly wanted to help, Jeremiah took a deep breath and cast his eyes to the sky as if asking for heavenly help to go through with his story; "I went to go see Grampa Sydney, just to talk. We talk a lot now and well I really just needed to have someone listen to me. I was surprised to find that when I reached his door it was closed, you see it's normally always open."

"It turned out that Grampa was talking to someone at the time...you. I-I heard what you said. I don't hate you, not any more. I can't... nor do I want to. My mother -my real mother Alannah- wouldn't want it; Alex doesn't want it; nor do Greg or Lissa. They -Greg and Lissa- want to get to know you but by hating you I made things harder for them. They don't want to hurt me but at the same time a part of them needs to get to know you, if only so that they can learn more about their own selves," Jeremiah was rambling and he knew it, it was so out of character for him, but Jeremiah couldn't keep the words from tumbling out of his mouth.

"I know that you didn't kill my mom to hurt me, you didn't even know that I was in that air vent. In fact I think that had you known I was your son and I was there you may have even spared her life."

"You give me more credit that I deserve," Bobby said softly. "I think back then, being the person whom I was, I still would have killed her. But had I known you were there I wouldn't of killed her in front of you. It didn't matter if I knew you were my son or not."

"Why?" Jeremiah asked.

"In the seven years I was in charge of your group, I was never able to do much more than grip your arm tightly. I was never able to hit you, Lissa or Greg. I didn't know why until you three told me that you were mine. I always passed it off as the fact that you three -mostly you- reminded me of myself," Bobby answered.

"A part of you knew that we were yours," Jeremiah realized.

"Yes. I don't know why I ever denied it. I mean if the Centre went to create children from Morgan why wouldn't they do the same with me?" Bobby spoke.

"Do you wish you would have found out sooner? That we were yours?" Jeremiah questioned.

"I wasn't a good person back then Jeremiah, you know that as well as anyone. I don't know what I would have done I know I was your father," Bobby replied honestly.

"You would have saved us," Jeremiah whispered his green eyes meeting Bobby's blue ones.

"You can't be certain about that," Bobby said shaking his head sadly.

"That's the thing I am. I simmed it," Jeremiah said casting his eyes back down in shame.

"If you knew Jeremiah, then why didn't you tell me?" Bobby demanded to know. A part of him was hurt that there was a chance he could have started along the path to becoming a better man had he learned about his children earlier.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to be saved by the man who killed my mother," Jeremiah said and began to walk away. Bobby reached out placing a hand on Jeremiah's shoulder not wanting to lose his son forever.

"I would have done the same," Bobby said gently forcing Jeremiah to turn around.

"I guess I really am your son then," Jeremiah said. Bobby didn't miss the hints of fear and bitterness that crept into Jeremiah's voice.

"You aren't my son Jeremiah, you're Sam's son in every sense of the word except that you get your looks from me. Sam has been the father that you have always deserved. He has loved you, and Greg, and Lissa from the moment the three of you were born. I've seen the DSA's when it was just the four of you, there is no denying the love that was there. Do I wish that we could have that sort of relationship? God yes. And maybe one day we'll have something that resembles the relationship that you have with your Dad. Just know that I love you, your brother and your sister," Bobby told his son.

"I know," Jeremiah said looking away. Bobby was pretty sure he saw tears in Jeremiah's eyes.

"You should also know that you'll never turn into the monster that I was... that I am," Bobby amended. "You have a good heart Jeremiah; a good family; good parents. Despite, what happened to you your first seven years at the Centre you're going to turn out to be a wonderful man. I just wish that I could claim that I had some sort of role in that."

"So do I," Jeremiah said his throat clogged with unshed tears. Bobby then did something he never even dreamed that he would do. Bobby pulled Jeremiah into his arms. It was the straw that broke the camel's back, and the dam holding back Jeremiah's tears broke. The young teen cried in his father's arms; crying that neither father nor son would ever have the relationship with one another that they deserved. Crying that a group of men had decided their fate, twisting, manipulating their lives. Crying -as he did seven years ago, that time in the arms of his cousin Alex- as he let out all of the pain and anguish that had been eating at him; his anger and inner turmoil when it came to Bobby; the boat accident in which his mother lost the baby; and his fear and guilt from when he thought that he had lost Alex forever.

"It's alright Jeremiah. It's alright," Bobby whispered.

* * *

Up Next: Sam fears for his place in his children's lives. And the Triumvirate arrives at the New Centre. Things are not boding well for Peter and his group.

* * *

Reviews are a good thing  



	95. TROUBLE

CHAPTER 94

TROUBLE

* * *

_December 13, 2010_

_3:32pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Jeremiah and Bobby walked back to the house in silence, neither bringing up Jeremiah's breakdown. In fact neither spoke over what had transpired back in the woods. Both knew that their relationship had changed for the better, but there were still many underlying issues that couldn't be solved in one afternoon. Bobby just hoped that he would be given the chance to improve his relationship with Jeremiah even further.

"Jer!" A voice shouted shaking Bobby from his thoughts. The voice belonged to Amy, who launched herself into Jeremiah's arms.

"Amy, sweetheart what are you doing out here?" Jeremiah questioned his sister.

"Everybody's out lookin' for you, Jer," Amy told her brother. "Daddy thought you might of run off to Carthis to get Alex. I knew you didn't though, if you had left you would have said goodbye to me Lissa and Greg first."

"You know me too well, Baby Girl," Jeremiah said pressing a kiss to Amy's brow. Amy searched her brother's eyes and frowned.

"Jer what's wrong, why are your eyes are red?" Amy questioned.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about. I was jest keeping some emotions bottled up that I shouldn't of done," Jeremiah told her.

"I worry 'bout you the most Jer," Amy said placing her palms on Jeremiah's cheeks. "I hear what Momma and Daddy and the other's say, they say you keep everything in and almost never let it out. And when you do let it out you sometimes lose control."

"I'm fine now," Jeremiah replied, surprised that Amy knew so much about his inability to control his emotions and abilities at times.

"You're not fine," Amy argued with her big brother.

"You're right I'm not...But I am better," Jeremiah amended.

"Uncle Bobby did you and my Jer clear things up?" Amy questioned Bobby. The young girl was very aware that Jeremiah and Bobby had many issues in which they needed to sort through.

"Jeremiah and I had a nice long talk," Bobby told the girl. Bobby found that Amy reminded him greatly of a young Lissa, and even more surprisingly Amy was a great deal like Alex.

"Good. Now we better get back in the house 'for Daddy sends out an actual search party," Amy declared.

"You're quite right," Jeremiah agreed, and he shifted Amy into a more comfortable position in his arms, and the three returned to the house.

"Where have you been?" Sam questioned when Jeremiah, Bobby and Amy entered the kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. Bobby joined me," Jeremiah answered, setting Amy on the ground. Amy then ran off in search of her cousins.

"Jer, you need to get some rest, seriously," Sam said concerned for his son.

"He can't sleep," Bobby spoke. Sam glanced at Bobby and felt a swarm of emotions overcoming him, a major one being jealousy. The former sweeper couldn't help but feel that Bobby was trying to take Jeremiah away from him.

"Dad," Jeremiah said touching Sam's hand. Green eyes meet blue and Sam realized that Jeremiah was trying to let his father know that no one would ever replace him.

"Why can't you sleep?" Sam questioned, already knowing the answer. Jeremiah just sighed.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Jeremiah said softly. Knowing how much stress Jeremiah was under Sam didn't want to push the teen into talking. Instead Sam, pulled Jeremiah into his arms and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Why don't you go and check on Gabriel. He, Zane, Keegan and Amy should be ready for a nap soon anyway," Sam suggested.

"Alright," Jeremiah said stepping out of his father's arms. On his way out of the kitchen he nearly walked right in to his mother. "Sorry Mom."

"It's alright sweetheart," Jen said, she then took a good look at her son and frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Amy sent you huh?" Jeremiah guessed, a smile flashing briefly.

"She's worried about you," Jen replied. "So am I."

"I'm not alright...but I'm better than I've been. Bobby and I...we talked," Jeremiah said stumbling for words. Jen smiled and pressed a kiss on the top of Jeremiah's brow.

"I'm glad to hear that," She told him. "Now I believe you were heading somewhere?"

"Dad wanted me to check on Amy and the boys," Jeremiah answered.

"Don't let me hold you up then," Jen said and Jeremiah left to do as his father had requested.

With Jeremiah gone Jen turned to look at Bobby as did Sam. "What happened?" Jen questioned her son's biological father.

"We just talked," Bobby replied.

"About?" Sam promoted studying the man.

"Nothing in particular," Bobby shrugged his shoulders, meeting Sam's eyes, feeling for all the world like a little boy about to be reprimanded by his parents.

"You're lying," Sam stated. Bobby was mildly shocked if there was one thing he was good at it was lying.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Bobby questioned.

"You looked me in the eyes and didn't blink," Sam replied. "Jeremiah, Lissa, and Greg does the same thing when their trying to pull the wool over my eyes. And come to think of it, so does our sister, and the rest of her brood. Must be a Jamieson trait."

"So tell me what happened between you and Jer?" Sam pressed again.

"He told me that he no longer hates me, but that he still fears truing into me. I told him that he could never become the monster that I am, not with the family he has to support him," Bobby answered.

"What else?" Jen asked, she had seen that her son's eyes were red from crying.

"He, he told me how he had simmed my reaction to learning that he, Greg, and Lissa were mine. That had I learned back then, I would have saved them. But he couldn't tell me...he didn't want for the man who murdered his mother to be his savior. I then told Jeremiah that I wished I could say I had some role in shaping him into being the wonderful man that he is becoming. He said that he wished the same. And then he cried," Bobby said simply.

Sam sighed, a part of him was relieved that Jeremiah and Bobby had finally gotten their feelings out into the open. And yet...Sam selfishly wished that it had been his shoulder his son had cried on.

"Sam... look you said it years ago, they're your kids. It's just like I told Jeremiah, he will always be your son, he has always been your son. I have no intentions of trying to replace you in Jeremiah, Greg or Lissa's lives. I just want to try and find my own place in their lives," Bobby said.

"I don't know if we can help you there... But we won't stop the triplets from getting to know you," Jen said softly. "You are a large part of their lives. A part that they deserve to know."

"T-thank you," Bobby said softly, and Sam was reminded that the man he knew as Mr. Lyle was gone.

* * *

_December 14, 2010_

_4:51am_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Alex awoke to a loud banging on the bedroom door. Bane nearly tumbled out of his chair next to Alex's bed. Across the room, Peter sat up with a start on the couch.

"Peter, Alex, Bane, wake up!" Came Ares's yelling from the corridor. "We've got trouble."

Bane ran over to the door throwing it open, revealing a wild eyes Ares. "Ares, what's going on?" Bane asked panicked to see such a frightened Ares.

"They're here. I don't know how but the Triumvirate found out. They sent sweepers, we've bared off all the entranced to our floor but they are going to make it through we can't hold them off for much longer," Ares reported.

"Tell them to send their commander," Peter spoke from the room in mere seconds the boy had managed to put on a pair of black slacks and a crisp white dress shirt and was in the process of putting on a tie. "I shall meet with him, he is allowed one bodyguard. Bane you shall accompany me. Ares, send for Airi tell her to help dress Alex. Once Alex is dressed have the rest of the group convene in here. We are going to surrender, but we will do so on my terms. That means we won't be split up," Peter declared.

"Peter what I don't understand is how they found out," Ares said.

"We were betrayed cousin," Alex spoke.

"By who?" Ares asked unable to believe that someone in their tightknit group had betrayed them.

"It was Minna," Derek spoke approaching the doorway. "I went to look in on her and she's gone. I-I can't believe that she could have betrayed us."

"We don't have time for disbelief Derek. We must move quickly now or all will be lost," Peter told the sweeper. "Ares, please go do as a bayed."

"Of course Peter," Ares said in awe of Peter's calmness. Taking Derek with him the two set off to complete the task that Peter asked.

"Alex, do you have enough energy to contact the others?" Peter asked his sister walking over to her.

"Don't you worry about it I'll take care of contacting our family," Alex said and cradling Peter's cheek in her uninjured right hand. "I'm proud of you Tiger. No matter what happens I'll always be proud of you."

"I'm scared that I'm going to screw this up. That this person will see that I'm just a ten year old boy pretending to be the chairman of this place," Peter whispered.

"We do what we can baby," Alex told him and wiped away a lone tear from Peter's cheek with her thumb.

"They're all looking up to me. Depending on me," Peter said.

"And they're all standing behind you, supporting you," Alex added. "Don't you worry about the others I'll take care of them. You just go and have your meeting."

"Yes ma'am," Peter said allowing for a grin to flash across his features.

"I'm not old enough for you to be calling me ma'am, Peter Simon Vincent Russell," Alex chided, yet there was no malic in her voice. "And straiten your tie, I know Daddy taught you how to tie your tie correctly."

Peter smiled fondly. "After my memories were changed, there was one of my old memories that always popped every few days, starting the day that my memories were changed. It was Dad straightening my tie as we got ready for Aunt Em's and Uncle Nicky's wedding."

"See there's that old Russell/Jamieson stubbornness. No matter what memories you have you'll always be Jarod and Morgan Russell's son," Alex stated. She then placed a kiss on her brothers cheek, a part of her frightened that she might not see him again.

"I'll be alright," Peter whispered, returning Alex's kiss. "And if all goes well I'll be back shortly."

"Midas you keep my baby brother safe," Alex pleaded.

"I'll guard him with my life," Bane promised.

"Thank you," Alex said softly. Peter stepped back from Alex's side and went to comb his hair, allowing Alex and Bane a moment of privacy.

"Worried?" Bane asked kneeling in front of Alex.

"More like angry. If I had figured out that it was Minna we could have put a stop to this. We'd be getting out of here instead of surrendering," Alex sighed.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Bane told her brushing back a stray lock of Alex's hair from out of her eyes, her hair was dark brown again. Alex had somehow managed to procure hair dye and have Airell return Alex's hair to it's original color. Bane liked it. "Don't blame yourself for this."

"I'm a Russell, Midas, blaming myself for something that I can't really control is what I'm good at," Alex smirked. Bane kissed her, both realizing that it could be their last kiss if things didn't work out for the good.

"Peter," Ares called knocking on the cracked door. "We're ready." Peter exited the bathroom, his hair combed down, tie strait, clothes pressed, and shoes shined.

"Bane let's go," Peter nodded in the direction of his bodyguard. Bane kissed Alex one last time and followed behind Peter. The two off to make some sort of deal with the Triumvirate's sweeper in charge, that would allow the group to stay relatively clustered together.

* * *

Up next: Alex alerts the group that she Pete and the gang have been compromised. Old faces return. Peter says goodbye to Parker Senior. And there are three more people who have ties to the Russell family and their past.  



	96. PATERNAL PROBLEMS: PART II

A.N.: No I'm not dead, and I wish I could say that I have some better reason other than a busy work schedule that has kept me from posting. But I'm back at school now and hopefully I will return to posting once a week.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 95

PATERNAL PROBLEMS: PART II

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_December 13, 2010_

_11:13pm_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

'_We have a major problem,' _Alex told Aaron, Andros, Mike, Maddie, Jeremiah, Lissa and Greg. The seven Black Files had been in the process of reviewing their plans with the rest of the group on how the rescue Alex and Peter, when Alex contacted them,

'_Christ Alex you scared the crap out of me. Give a guy a warning or something before you just start talking loudly in his head. You know something along the lines of a soft hello,' _Greg frowned, massaging his temples.

'_Sorry Greg,' _Alex apologized, she hadn't realize she had 'spoken' as loud as she did.

'_Katie what's wrong?' _Jeremiah questioned noting the slight panic in Alex's voice.

'_The Triumvirate is here. They somehow found out,' _Alex relayed. Several obscenities were both telepathically and verbally spoken.

"What's going on?" Jake asked. He had observed Aaron, Andros and the others close their eyes, and figured that Alex had contacted them. Jake wasn't sure though if he wanted to know just what Alex had to say if the others were reacting the way they were.

"We've been caught. The Triumvirate has taken control of the Centre. We have no idea what's going to happen next. Petey is meeting with the Triumvirate representative now,"Andros informed Jake.

"Shit," Jake muttered. "Listen tell Alex that as soon as she finds out the results of Peter's meeting to let us know. Meanwhile we need to come up with a new plan. We were betting on the fact that we wouldn't have much opposition when we went to break them out. I'm telling you all now, this is going to be bad. And worse of all the moment we reach Carthis the Centre will have seceded in turning us into what they breed us to be. Assassins."

"We're going to have to kill people aren't we?" Lissa whispered, horrified.

"Yes," Jeremiah answered. "But it's either kill or be killed. It's good that it bothers you Lis. It means that you care. It means that the Centre didn't scudded in turning us into the killing machines that they wanted."

"We...we need to tell Dad in the others," Greg spoke softly. "And I think that maybe we should talk to Jeff. See if we can get him to come along we're going to need him."

"Let's get to work," Jake said. With that the Files went to notify their family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_December 14, 2010_

_5:27am_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

Peter wasn't surprised when the pretender Alex entered the conference room. What surprised the boy was that Minna was standing in as the man's bodyguard.

"You look a great deal like your brother Mr. Lyle," Alex said sitting down across from Peter.

"You should know you spent a great deal of time with him. After all, he was in charge of you. There was no way Lyle was ever going to be given charge of the Centre's top pretender," Peter replied.

"I am second best to no one! Least of all Jarod!" Alex yelled slamming his fist on the oak conference table.

"Why Peter it would appear you struck a nerve with our Chamaeleon," Bane smirked.

"I could kill both of you in a matter of seconds with my bare hands," Alex seethed.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, Alex...If it's not too much trouble is there some other name I could call you? As it is my sister's name is Alex, my niece is her namesake and I already have an Uncle Lex. And now that you have chosen to reenter my family's life again it's rather strange to have to call you Alex as well," Peter said.

"Call me what you wish," The man replied.

"How about Leon... short for Chamaeleon?" Peter offered.

"That's fine," Alex/Leon said and Peter could tell that Leon was somewhat pleased with his new name.

"Excellent we're making progress. Now as I understand the Triumvirate is taking control off the New Centre, as well as my_ loyal_ supporters," Peter said casting a glance at Minna. The young woman shuffled her feet nervously. "My group will surrender so long as we are kept together. And so long as none of us are harmed, my sister especially, she was injured and needs her rest if you expect her to resume performing simulations."

"So Jarod finally learned why the Centre wanted him back so badly. His children...they wanted so many more than just the five," Leon told Peter.

"Are Airell and Merlin aware that you are their father?" Peter asked suddenly.

"Such a smart boy. And to answer your question yes. As for your terms I shall take them to Triumvirate member Grey," Leon replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you," Peter said. "Now if you don't mind I'll return to my rooms. I am rather tired it would seem as though I was awaken early this morning due to a takeover." Leon actually laughed.

"Before you return to your room young Parker...your biological father has requested your presence. It would seem as though he has but a few hours left to live," Alex/Leon told Peter. The boy did a slight double take, in truth Peter had not though of his biological father since he had Parker locked away in his rooms.

"Tell my _father _that I have no desire to see him," Peter replied.

"I understand completely, fathers complicate matters. It's why I killed mine," Leon smiled, Peter fought the urge to gag at the man's cheerfulness over murdering his family. "But my dear Peter," Leon continued, "I should of informed you that you must follow your father's request for it is more of a command."

"That man is not my father," Peter argued. "I have no reason to follow his orders."

"You will follow them Peter or I will not agree to your terms and have your dear sister sent directly to Raines and Cox... I know exactly what those men are capable of, are you?" Leon asked in that moment Peter saw just how frightening Leon was and that the man would not hesitate to kill Peter if given reason. Peter also knew that he had no choice over visiting Parker, not with Alex's life being used as collateral.

"Fine," Peter hissed, teeth clenched. "I will see him."

"Excellent," Leon said happily. "I'll have young Minna here escort you."

"Bane is to come along," Peter spoke leaving no room for argument.

"Of course," Leon nodded standing. "Minna please take these fine gentlemen to Mr. Parker's rooms. They are expected."

"Yes sir," Minna whispered not meeting Leon, Peter or Bane's eyes. Together the group of four left the conference room making their way to the elevators. When the elevators arrived Leon pressed two buttons one for Sl-2 and the other for the lobby. Leon exited when they reached to lobby leaving a rather frightened Minna alone with Bane and Peter.

"I-I'm sorry," Minna stuttered. "But I-"

"Don't," Peter cut her off. "We could have kept you safe and you doubted our abilities and went to the triumvirate making a deal with the devil himself. I have no time to hear any of your excuses. Just know Minna that people will die due to your betrayal."

Minna forced back tears as she lead Peter and Bane down the corridor of SL-2. Upon reaching the door to Parker's rooms Minna typed in the code and allowed Peter and Bane to enter.

"We won't be long Miss Fisher, you can stand outside," Bane told Minna cooly. Minna nodded her head and allowed Peter and Bane to enter the room closing the door behind them.

The room was dim, Parker was hooked up to a series of IVs and machines. It had been a mere three days since Peter had seen him last and then former chairman did not seem too ill. But now there was no doubt that Richard Parker was on his death bed. The man's blue veins stood out upon his waxy gray skin, there were dark circles under his eyes and Parker was a good thirty pounds under weight. Peter knew that the man was only alive because he was running off of spite, it was all Parker had left in the world.

"Hello, _Father_," Peter greeted. Parker slowly opened his eyes.

"John," He managed to whisper. "No you're Cain, or are you Able or Seth?"

"Neither, my name is Peter Russell," Peter corrected. "Seth is dead remember. As for Kaine, he has been discovered and Able or Benny as he is now known is alive and well, and in the safe hands of my family . Kaine never succeeded in killing him."

"And again that damned pretender wins. Takes my daughter...and now my sons. Psychiatrist took my whore of a wife," Parker rambled.

"My biological mother was no whore, she was a woman who had no way out of her marriage to an abusive husband and was in search of someone who would love her. As for my _real_ father, or as you so eloquently called him 'that damned pretender' he never took your _daughter_ from you. For one my Mom isn't your daughter, two she and my father managed to find their way back to each other after you tore them apart with your lies," Peter said calmly.

"I should have killed you. You're his son now, I thought that you had it in you to be a Parker...I was wrong," Parker hissed.

"In deed you were," Peter replied.

"Or maybe I wasn't. For one month my dear boy you were John Sebastian Parker. Oh the things you did son. I wonder, will your precious family take you back now will all the blood you have on your hands," Parker let out a chuckle that turned into a hacking cough. Small droplets of blood appeared on the former chairman's cheek.

"I may have lost the main battle but in the end I won this war. The boy, Gabriel will die, and maybe so will the girl you call sister. Jaord and Morgan won't get back the son that was taken from them. And when your rescue team is sent the Black Files will finally become the one thing everyone had spent years preventing them to becoming."

"And what's that?" Peter questioned.

"Killers. There's going to be a battle my boy and it's going to be bloody," Parker grinned showing his blood stained teeth.

"Last time I checked old man you weren't psychic," Peter sneered.

"Don't believe me if you are too frightened to face the truth. But mark my words boy, the family you return to will never be the family you once had," Parker told his son. Peter didn't respond, instead he turned away from the dying man, made his way over to the metal door and rapped his knuckles upon it. Minna opened the door and Peter and Bane left Parker to return to their group and brief them on the changes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter's group had gathered in his rooms and were nervously awaiting word. Derek was pacing along with Inara the two had nearly walked into each other on more than one occasion. Jiro and Akio were grinding their teeth a habit Alex was finding increasingly annoying. Ares, Ajax, Achilles, and Kyra were off in a corner meditating to keep themselves calm. Airell and Merlin were bitting their nails out of worry.

"Derek, Inara sit down! Jiro, Akio if you two don't stop grinding your teeth I'll knock them out. Airi, Lin the only thing I find more annoy than teeth grinding is nail bitting...stop," Alex snapped wearily. Derek and Inara quickly sat down on the couch upon which Peter had been sleeping earlier, while Aiko, Jiro, Airell and Merlin apologized profusely for their bad habits.

"It's alright, were all nervous, but Pete and Midas are going to come through for us," Alex reassured the group. _'I hope,'_ she added silently.

"I heard that," Airell whispered to Alex.

"Don't read my mind then if you don't want to hear my doubts," Alex whispered back and Merlin snorted.

"Let's all take after Ki, Ace, Ax, and Are's example and sit still for a little while."

"What did you just call us?" Achilles asked quriking a eyebrow at Alex.

"Ace, Ax, and Are. Their my new nicknames for you Ajax and Ares," Alex answered. "By the way it's family tradition that the older siblings get to name their younger siblings. And seeing how the three of your don't have any older siblings to give you your middle names I dub the three of you, Achilles Kyle Russell, Ajax Charles Russell, and Ares Wesley Russell. And in case you three were wondering Kyle Charles Wesley Russell was you father's full name."

"Thank you Alex," The three brother said, too stunned to say anything else.

"Sure thing," Alex shrugged her shoulders happy to have given her cousins a piece of their past and family.

The group then lapsed in to silence. Ten minutes later the silence became over baring and Alex soon began to sing softly to herself.

"In this proud land we grew up strong

we were wanted all along

I was taught to fight, taught to win

never thought that I could fail

no fight left or so it seems

I am a man whose dreams have all deserted

I've changed my face I've changed my name

but no one wants you when you lose"

"Alex don't take this the wrong way or anything...I mean you've got a great voice but your song selection kinda sucks considering our situation," Merlin grinned.

"So I'm a pessimist," Alex replied.

"What do you really thinks gonna happen?" Derek asked. Alex sighed.

"Honestly I have no idea. I mean we don't even know who the triumvirate representative is," Alex said. The group lapsed into silence again as they pondered their fate.

Five minutes later the door opened causing everyone to jump to their feet, save Alex who was constricted due to her numerous injuries. Through her empathy Alex could sense the fear radiating off of her new friends and she found it nearly over whelming. Luckily the fear was replaced with relief when everyone realized that it was Peter and Bane who were entering the room.

The duo was soon bombarded with questions concerning Peter's meeting with the Triumvirate representative. Unable to make out any words clearly Bane whistled loudly causing everyone to promptly cease their questioning.

"Everyone just calm down," Peter ordered, his hands held out in the universal slow down gesture. "Bane and I have every intention of telling you lot about the meeting."

"Was he there?" Airell asked softly, Merlin reached out of his sister's hand, and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Yes he was," Peter confirmed knowing that Airell was referring to Alex/Leon. "He is the Triumvirate's representative. But he doesn't have complete control here."

"Who are you talking about?" Derek questioned not enjoying being left out of the loop.

"The pretender Alex, he refers to himself as The Chamaeleon," Merlin answered.

"I've heard of him, he's completely off his rocker. I heard he killed his whole family once he got out of the Centre," Kyra supplied.

"No, not his whole family...Merlin and I are still here," Airell said. Alex looked over at her old friends, surprise gracing her features.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked.

"He tried to kill your Mom," Merlin replied. "Not to mention he killed Jake and Rach's Dad."

"So, it wasn't like you and Airi had anything to do with it," Alex snapped hurt that her friends had kept such an important fact for her. "Does Jake even know?"

"Of course he does. I told him myself. We don't know if he told Cassie or any one else though," Airell answered. Alex sighed.

"Is anyone else keeping their paternity hidden out of fear that they will be rejected," Alex asked, sending pointed looks at Airell, Merlin, Ares, Ajax, and Achilles.

Alex had meant it partly as a joke, she truly did. The young Black File did not expect for Kyra to raise her hand. Alex groaned wondering if this was some sort of payback of all the times she and her siblings had kept secrets form their parents.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Alex slowly asked; "And pray tell Kyra, who is your father?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up Next: Kyra's father is revealed.


	97. WOES OF A FATHER

CHAPTER 96

WOES OF A FATHER

* * *

_December 14, 2010_

_12:12am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Aaron, Andros, Mike, Maddie, Greg, Lissa, and Jeremiah met each others' eyes unable to believe what Alex had just told them. "We...need...we should...um," Andros stumbled for the correct words.

"Tell the adults," Greg supplied.

"Y-yeah, that's it," Aaron agreed, he was terrified as to how the adults would react to this sudden revelation.

"Air? Andy? What's going on?" Jake asked, he Rachel, Tobias, Terra, Marc and Cassie had observed the younger Black Files conversation, and were concerned by their pale faces.

"We just found a new relative," Jeremiah said with a humorless grin. "You remember when Alex told us about Kyra, Ares's girlfriend?"

"Of course," Jake replied.

"Well apparently she's my, Greg and Lis's sister," Jeremiah sighed. Jake's jaw dropped, shocked that there had been such an obvious tie to his family that he had missed.

"Does Bobby know?" Rachel questioned. Lissa and the younger half of the Black Files looked at Rachel questioningly.

"You think he might of had something to do with Kyra being created?" Greg asked.

"Well, he played a part in our creation along with Will, Alley, Jamie and Jeff's. Maybe he kept her secret," Cassie suggested.

"He would have told me," Jeremiah insisted. "Either way we need to go and tell the family."

"Then lets go and round everyone up to meet in the living room," Jake sighed running a had through his already tousled hair.

* * *

It took ten minutes to gather the family and even then not everyone came downstairs. Jack, Jason, Amy, and Keegan were in bed sleeping. Jack hadn't been feeling too well earlier, giving cause for worry so Sydney volunteered to watch over the sleeping children. And of course Kaine was still being kept locked up in the younger children's room.

"Are Peter, Alex and the others all right?" Morgan asked worried for her children's safety.

"Katie and Tiger are for the time being safe. That's not why we called everyone together," Aaron told his mother.

"It's about Ares's girlfriend Kyra," Jake began. "She's your daughter Bobby." Several cries of 'what' went up around the room, the most shocking cries coming from Aaron, Andros, Jeremiah, Lissa, Greg, Mike and Maddie.

"Jake what in th hell are you talking about?" Greg asked believing that Jake had lost his mind.

"Jer, said that she was your sister," Marc said growing more confused by the second.

"She is, she's Dad's daughter," Jeremiah said pointing at Sam. Sam and Jen were both dumbstruck for several long moments and a very uncomfortable silence ensued. The silence was broken only momentarily when Marc muttered 'shit' expressing everyone's thoughts and feelings at the moment.

"E-excuse me," Sam managed to stuttered. Jeremiah got out of his chair and walked over to his father.

"Though you aren't a pretender Dad you still carry the gene. And they knew that through enough genetic manipulation they could have another pretender. She wasn't all that they wanted so they ended up using Kyra as part of project Midas. She was never allowed near you Dad, out of fear that you would find out. Kyra was transferred to Africa, with Bane, Ares and the others to continue her training. It's not your fault that you never knew about her," Jeremiah told his father firmly.

"Who is her mother?" Sam asked looking over at his wife, a part of him desperately wanted for Jen to be Kyra's mother.

"It's not Mom," Jeremiah said. "Kyra's mother was just a donor."

"I-I need to go and get some air," Sam said backing out of the room suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

"Sammy," Morgan called after her brother. She understood exactly what Sam was going through and didn't think that it would be best for Sam to be alone at the moment. Sam ignored Morgan and quickly darted out the front door, Jen following behind, leaving the rest of the family to sort out the newest development.

"So who's gonna tell Amy she has a big sister?" Jeff asked. With Amy's temper and new found telekinesis, Jeff didn't want to be the one to inform Amy of Kyra's relationship to the family.

* * *

Jen found her husband out by the lake, he stood on the pier looking out over the frozen body of water. His hands were gripping the railing of the pier so tightly that his knuckles were white. "Sammy," Jen said softly, snaking her arms around Sam's waist.

"I never thought...I mean I knew that they had the opportunity...But never," Sam faltered for words. It had been along time since Jen had seen her husband cry. It had been nearly thirteen years since Sam helplessly stood by, forced to watch Alley supposedly die. He had loved her, like all of the other children-and still did- as though she were his own child. Alley's faked death had hit Sam hard as hard as the murders of his father, and both of the women he called mother. But this...the discovery that for seventeen years Sam had a child that he had never known of, was in someways worse than everything else combined.

"God it hurts," Sam whispered in to Jen's hair.

"I know sweetheart. I know," Jen said doing all she could to comfort her husband.

"I don't even know what she looks like. If she looks like me...an older version of Amy. God Jen when will it stop?"

"I wish I could tell you, but you know how the Centre works just as well as I," Jen told him. Sam sighed unsure what course of action to take. Luckily Jeremiah, Greg, Lissa, and Amy chose to appear at that moment.

"Hi Daddy," Amy yawned from Jeremiah's arms, the little girl was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Daddy are you alright?" Lissa asked and Sam smiled down at his daughter loving that she was truly concerned for her father.

"I've been better," Sam answered honestly as he let steeped out of Jen's arms.

"So, we've got a sister. What are we gonna name her?" Greg asked smirking.

"She's not a puppy Greg," Lissa said poking her brother in the ribs. "And Kyra already has a name. I believe it's, um, Kyra."

"I didn't say she was a puppy," Greg snapped back. "All I meant was that she doesn't have a middle name and well she kinda needs one."

"Don't fuss at me," Lissa threatened.

"All right you two enough," Jeremiah spoke up stopping the agreement before it could get any worse.

"My Jer's right, behave," Amy warned shaking a finger at Lissa and Greg.

"Thanks for the backup Baby Girl," Jeremiah Sam found himself smiling. It would seem that something would never change. Greg and Lissa despite how much they loved each other -or may be because of it- would always find something trivial to argue about. Jeremiah would always be the one to break up the arguments before they got out of hand. And little Amy would always be her big brother Jeremiah's 'Baby Girl'.

And yet within the past hour their family had been changed drastically. Sam had a daughter two and a half years older than the triplets. In that moment Sam knew that if there was a God or some sort of higher power, it had to have a sense of humor. For Sam had all but raised sixteen children, nearly all from birth, and none of them were biologically his, and yet Sam had missed out on seventeen years of his own child's life.

"Dad, I know that you are hurt and angry, but we just want for you to know that we're here for you and that we're okay with having an older sister," Jeremiah told his father. "And if you need to talk..." Jeremiah trailed off and allowed a smile to cross his handsome features. Sam chuckled, getting his son's joke. Jeremiah wasn't known for being big one talking or sharing his feelings.

"Did Jerry just make a funny?" Greg asked.

"I believe that he did," Lissa said in disbelief.

"It was kinda bad though. We're going to need to work on your sense of humor," Greg told his brother.

"You make enough jokes for the both of you, Greg," Jen told her son.

"Yeah well some one has to make up for Jer's lack of words. So um, can we reconvene back inside. It's rather cold out," Greg suggested.

"That's a fine idea. And someone else needs to go back to bed," Sam stated as he glanced at Amy.

"Talk about Kyra first," Amy yawned, resting her head on Jeremiah's shoulder.

"If you can last that long," Jeremiah murmured, placing a kiss on Amy's brow. Together the family walked back to the house entering through the back door. The kitchen was empty, everyone else had retired upstairs for the night to allow, Sam, Jen and their children to discuss Kyra.

With a sleeping Amy in his arms, Jeremiah quickly set to brewing a pot of tea and making three mugs of hot chocolate for himself, Greg and Lissa, if Amy awoke, Jeremiah would willingly share with his sister.

"Alex said that as soon as she gets some rest she'll try and set up a telepathic conference call. She's worn out so she was only able to contact us about Kyra," Jeremiah told his parents, concern for Alex obvious in his voice.

"How are things going over there?" Jen asked.

"Everyone's favorite evil pretender Alex or as Petey has taken to calling him 'Leon' has shown up and is the Triumvirate representative. By the by Leon is Airi and Lin's Dad which is how the revelation about Kyra came out. Alex got a bit... testy when she learn that Airi and Lin were keeping their paternity secret, and asked if anyone else was keeping their paternity secret. Imagine, Katie's surprise when Ki dropped her bombshell," Greg said.

"I take it there was a large amount of expletives on Alex's part," Sam guessed.

"She said words that would make a room full of sweepers blush," Lissa confirmed.

"But on the plus side, Kyra now knows that Katie has horrible language and it's doubtful that Kyra is ever going to attempt to keep any big secrets from us," Jeremiah said somewhat proud at Alex's ability to strike fear into others.

"So about Kyra's middle name?" Jen prompted taking as sip of her tea. Greg, Lissa and Jeremiah all glanced nervously at one another.

"We were thinking of the name Alannah," Lissa suggested nervously. "After our birth Mom."

"Alannah is a beautiful name, and I think that your sister would like it. The three of you can tell Alex in the morning and she can see what Kyra thinks about it," Sam said causing the triplets to smile. Their birth mother meant a lot to the children, Jeremiah especially.

"Now why don't you three get Amy off to bed?" Jen told the kids. "You three could even think about getting sleep yourselves."

"In a few hours. We still have a lot of stuff to go through on getting Alex, Peter, Kyra and the others out. Jer gave away that entrance and escape route when he and the others went to rescue AJ and Matty. So were trying to find a new way in," Greg explained.

"Well try and be in bed by three please," Sam begged.

"We promise," the triplets said getting up from the table to return to their room.

"Dad," Jeremiah paused on his way out of the kitchen.

"Yeah Jer?"

"You're going to be alright aren't you?" Jeremiah asked.

"I'll be fine Buddy. Now go and put your sister back in bed," Sam said. Jeremiah stared at his father a bit longer, searching Sam's eyes to see if he would indeed be alright. Satisfied with what he saw, Jeremiah nodded his head and left to put Amy down for the night.

* * *

I know that it's been a while, and i'm not sure if there is anyone left who is still reading this but if there is please review

Up Next: Peter does something and we learn just how Jake managed to sneek his group out of the Centre all those years ago


	98. GUILT

CHAPTER 97

GUILT

* * *

_December 14, 2010_

_7:14am_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

The group had yet to receive word that their terms had been agreed upon. All Peter could hope was that Susanna Grey out of pity, for her nephew, and son's extended family, would allow for the group to remain together.

From his spot by the fireplace, Peter looked up from his sketch book to glance around the room. Inara and Derek had fallen asleep on the couch, Inara's head resting on Derek's shoulder, Derek's arm wrapped around her waist. Peter had wondered about Derek and Inara's status as a couple and now had his answer.

Derek and Inara weren't the only couple dozing, Ares had his arms wrapped around Kyra who was in his lap. Bane was also asleep, he was perched in the chair next to Alex's bed, his head resting on a pillow at Alex's side. In the dim light Peter could see that Bane was holding tightly to Alex's uninjured hand as they slept.

Peter smiled, happy to know that there was someone else besides himself looking out for his sister. The young boy knew that if anything were to happen to himself, Bane would lay down his life for Alex though he had barely known Alex for four days.

Alex and Bane weren't the only two who had formed a close relationship in such a small time. Friendships, that a week ago seemed highly unlikely had been forged overnight and Peter doubted that even death would be able break them.

Alex had something to do with that, Peter was sure. She had a vibe about her that made the others like her; trust her, and believe that there was a chance that they too could have a life that wasn't controlled by the Centre. Peter's little group had centered it's self around Alex, a fact that made the boy smile, for it was the same way at home.

It was a family joke -but one with a great deal of truth behind it- that Alex was the family favorite. The adults and older children had always doted on her, and the younger children had always vied for her attention, Peter included. He would miss her when he left, Peter realized.

"What are you thinking little one?" Airell whispered sitting down next to Peter.

"You're the telepath why can't you tell me?" Peter retorted smirking up at Airell.

"For a boy who isn't quite eleven years old, you're amazing," Airell stated. "What you've done Peter in such a short time, and all the while trying to sort out your feelings concerning who you are."

"You know at this point and time I'd rather focus on the fact that your father wants me dead than think about what I did as John Parker," Peter snapped.

"And yet John Parker was exactly who you were thinking about," Airell replied.

"Can we-"

"She knows Tiger. Alex knows that you don't plan on coming home," Airell cut the boy off. "And before you ask; no I didn't tell her." Peter sighed.

"I can't go home. Airi, I had people killed; families were ripped apart because of me. I became the one thing that my family hates. I want to go home, I really do, but I can't face my family right now. And...and if Jack dies, I'll never be able to face them. Parker wanted me; Jason and Jack were just innocent bystanders. And now Jack may die, because of me," Peter said softly his voice cracking with emotion.

"It's nice to see that the whole guilt thing is a Russell family trait," Airell smiled sadly at Peter. "You are so much like Jake at your age. He shouldered so much responsibility at such a young age. I watched him every day for years carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. He gave up his childhood, to watch over his brothers and sisters. Jay blamed himself every time one of them was hurt whether it was a paper cut or the time Alex was branded. I tried hard to convince him that he wasn't to blame... it never worked. Maybe I can convince you?"

"You're right...Jake wasn't at fault. But I am Airi. I signed those orders," Peter said tears falling from his eyes. Airell draped an arm around Peter's small fame and pulled him to her side.

"I wish that there was something I could do to make you see that you were being used Peter. That you are not the person that Parker wanted you to be. Sweetheart you need to understand that you were a pawn in game that has been going on long before you were born. And like your brother you are just another innocent bystander, " Airell whispered in Peter's ear.

* * *

_December 14, 2010_

_1:45am_

_Charlottesville, Virginia_

_Russell Family Home_

Jake was exhausted but couldn't sleep, his mind was to full of troublesome thoughts. Thoughts that he didn't wish to burden the rest of his brothers and sisters with. Jake wasn't sure if the others truly realized what this rescue mission would call for. Yes they had developed some sort of idea that there was a very good chance that people would die and at the Files' hands. But Jake's group didn't know -not with out pretending- what the guilt was like of actually pulling that trigger. The Black Files lived daily with the guilt of people who's death they had unknowingly caused due to their childhood sims. But Jake knew that this would be different... Jeff, Jarod and Sam weren't the only one in the family who had been forced to pull the trigger.

* * *

**It had been the night of his and the other Black Files escape. Their guard that night had been a particular nasty sweeper by the name of Miller. There was no love lost between Jake and Miller, Miller had put the boy in the infirmary more times than Jake cared to remember.**

**The air vent covers in the Files room had been sealed shut after the escapes of Alex, Aaron, Andros, Will, Mike and Maddie, thus in order for the children to escape that night they had to get past Miller.**

**So Jake goaded Miller, playing on the sweeper's anger to get him to open the door. It worked, Miller stalked into the children's room grabbed Jake by the his shirt and lugged Jake out of the room. In the scuffle Jake grabbed Miller's gun. Not wanting to kill the sweeper in front of his brothers and sisters, Jake allowed for himself to be carried down the corridor into a sim lab.**

**Miller threw Jake on to the concert floor. Jake quickly got to his feet and pulled the trigger emptying the clip into Miller. And thanks to the silencer no one found the body of Miller for another five hours, by that time Jake and his group were long gone.**

* * *

Jake sighed at the memory as he walked down the stairs. Had he regretted taking a life? Most defiantly... if it had been someone other than Miller. Would Jake have done it all over again?

"Without a doubt," Jake spoke to himself as he entered the kitchen.

"Can't sleep?" Jeff asked, in his arms was AJ. The young father was in the middle of giving AJ her late night feeding.

"No," Jake answered honestly.

"Join the club," Sam spoke from the table. Next to the former sweeper was Will and Matty.

"I take it AJ and Matty awoke for a bottle," Jake stated as he looked from AJ to Matty.

"Right you are," Will replied, as he transferred Matty to his shoulder and began to pat the infant's back.

"So Jake why can't you sleep? It's obvious why Will, Sam and I are awake, but you my friend are a mystery," Jeff asked siting down at the table.

Looking back on it Jake knew exactly why the words tumbled out of his mouth, he was in the company of three men who were exactly like him. The four of them had all killed men out of love for their family. They wouldn't condemn him.

"Do the three of you remember Miller?" Jake asked. The random question took Sam, Will, and Jeff by shock.

"Of course. Bastard was one of the main reasons I stayed in the infirmary so much," Will frowned.

"You too?"Jeff asked not surprised in the slightest. "Didn't he die. Pissed off the wrong sweeper or something like that."

"No, the wrong project. And he didn't really piss me off not that day... it was just necessary," Jake said softly looking down at his feet. Sam, Jeff and Will exchanged glances.

"Well you're just full of surprises," Sam said breaking the silence. "Though I must admit I had always wondered. Miller was guarding you all that night and for him to have been killed made it convenient for you to escape."

"I find myself thinking about that night a lot now. I don't regret it, I did what I had to and I'd do it all over again. Just like I'm going to have to do when we go to Carthis. What about you three? Do you regret killing the people you killed? Would you do it again?" Jake asked. Again Sam, Will, and Jeff exchanged looks.

"I wouldn't do it again," Will said looking down at his son. "But the only reason I wouldn't is because, those three men were innocent and there isn't a day that goes by where I don't regret killing them. Yet if those men had been Raines, Cox, and Parker then no, I wouldn't regret it even though Alley didn't really die that day."

"I regret what I did. I killed dozens of people, most were crooked but there were some who were innocent. It doesn't change the fact the I ended peoples lives. And yet, I would do it all over again, because if it hadn't been me it would of been Jaime and she doesn't deserve to live with that guilt," Jeff spoke. The three teens turned to look at Sam. The former sweeper had never spoken of the day he had been forced to kill Devin and many had been curious.

"I didn't want to kill Devin," Sam said after a moment of gathering his thoughts. "But he was going to kill Mor. Back then she was all I had left in the world, I couldn't lose her. I still can't really. If there had been any other way of stooping him from trying to shoot Mor I would have taken it. I hate that I had to kill Devin, he was the son of a good friend of mine, not to mention he was Cassie and Marc's Dad. But yes Jake, I would do it over again. And yes I regret it."

"I wish I could say the same," Jake told Sam. "But Miller had it coming."

"Miller was an evil man who took pleasure in hurting those that couldn't fend for themselves. Devin was just another innocent life ruined by the Centre. There is a difference Jake," Sam said.

"I know," Jake said. "But a part of me wishes that I regretted killing Miller. It frightens me that when we go to Carthis and I'm in the position where I'm going to have to pull the trigger, that I won't fell anything for the lives that I will take."

"The fact that you're having such thoughts Jake means that Miller's death affected you," Jeff said.

"Maybe," Jake shrugged his shoulders, and then more to himself than the other's her said; "But that's not important right now. I need to focus on the mission. The mission is what's important."

"Jake-"

"I'm going to go back to bed now," Jake cut Sam off. "I need my rest." And with that Jake quickly left the kitchen his head no lighter with his thoughts than when he had entered the kitchen.

* * *

_December 14, 2010_

_8:21am_

_Carthis, Scotland_

_The New Centre_

The door to Peter's room opened. Those alert quickly turned to awaken those who were asleep, returning them to the land of conscious.

"You all appear to be a tight knit group," Susanna Grey spoke entering the room. At five and a half feet Susanna carried herself with pride, her head held high giving off the impression that she bowed down to no one. Susanna was in her mid fifties, and didn't have the faintest trace of gray in her hair that was pulled back in a sever bun. There were worry lines under Susanna's eyes and at the corners of her lips which were in a pencil thin line. Peter wondered if the woman had ever smiled.

The triumvirate member was flanked by a team of five sweepers. Not liking the appearance of the sweepers, everyone -save Alex- sprung to their feet.

"How may I help you Mrs. Grey?" Peter addressed the Triumvirate member.

"You and your companions Mr. Parker-,"

"Russell," Peter corrected cutting Susanna off not caring if he offend the woman. "My father's name is Jarod Russell, not Richard Parker."

"Well then _Mr. Russell_, you and your companions are to be separated," Susanna declared, faces fell instantly as panic seized the group.

"No," Peter argued simply.

"You young man are not in the position to make demands," Susanna reminded Peter.

"Then what about a trade?" Alex asked from her bed.

"Miss Russell you have nothing to barter with," Susanna stated. Alex took a deep breath knowing that there would soon be a large cry of outrage from Peter and the others at her proposal.

"I have myself. Take me to Dr. Cox and Mr. Raines but let the others stay together," Alex bargained. Susanna raised an eyebrow at Alex's offer, while the room all but erupted in chaos.

"No," Bane hissed in Alex's ear as he squeezed her uninjured hand tightly.

"I forbid it," Peter protested. Ares, Achilles and Ajax were also vocal in their protest. While the others whispered back and forth to each other debating Alex's state of mind.

"Enough all of you," Alex yelled loudly causing everyone to quiet. "This is not your choice to make it is mine." Susanna and her sweepers where impressed with Alex's control over the group considering that she -not counting Peter- was the younger than anyone else in the room.

"Katie you aren't at full strength," Peter reminded her.

"I'll be okay Tiger. Trust me," Alex whispered to her brother. Peter sighed, his sister was stubborn and Peter knew that when Alex had made up her mind there was no changing it.

"I want some guarantee that they won't hurt my sister any further than she already is," Peter told Susanna. "As you can see Cox and Raines caused a sufficient amount of damage to my sister."

"I find your conditions acceptable," Susanna replied. "I will inform Raines and Cox that your sister is under Triumvirate protection."

"Wonderful," Peter said snidely. "Also I want Bane with her at all times. Forgive me if I don't trust the word of Cox and Raines."

Susanna nodded her head. Normally she would never bargain with anyone no less a ten year old boy. But Peter reminded Susanna strongly of her own son Allen and that endeared him to her somewhat.

"I'll give you two hours with your sister and then she will be escorted along with her sweeper to her new holdings," Susanna informed Peter.

"Thank you," Peter said. Not bothering to reply Susanna left her sweepers in tow.

* * *

Reviews are lovely

* * *

Up Next: Susanna learns the truth of Kyra's origins. And Alex returns to Raines and Cox 


End file.
